Landslide
by OuToFmYmInDbAcKiN5MiNuTeS
Summary: Kendall and James are looking forward to their soon to be empty nest, but a few unexpected events leave their nest not so empty after all. Carlos and Logan are having a hard time settling into working at different times of the day. Can both marriages survive the obstacles life throws at them? Can their children get out of their fathers' shadows? Kames Cargan
1. Empty Nest

**So this is the sequel to All Over Again, but you don't have to have read that to get this. This is also dedicated to the most amazing Kames writer I know, **_Love and Heartz_**. She is amazing and the whole reason I like Kames so much. She also stole my heart with just a few messages. **

**Landslide**

**Chapter 1: Empty Nest **

Kendall Knight smiled as he watched his husband James Knight move about the kitchen cleaning up after breakfast. Their four kids; Jake, Adam, Kyle, and Leora had just left for school.

"We're finally alone," Kendall said walking over to James once he finished.

"Don't even bother Carlos will be over soon, I need to talk to him about something before I head to work," James said as he side stepped the blonde.

"Come on James we hardly get any alone time anymore," Kendall whined.

"Our anniversary is in a week, we can do something special then," James said smiling at the blonde.

"Fine, but I still think having kids is a pain in the ass sometimes," Kendall said.

"You love our kids," James said.

"I do, but they annoy me sometimes, I really can't wait for our nest to be empty," Kendall said smiling.

"Just three more years after Jake graduates," James said.

"Is that a fancy way of saying four more years?" Kendall asked laughing causing James to laugh as well.

"James!"

"There's Carlos," James said walking out of the kitchen. Kendall sighed and walked out to the hall.

"James I have to get ready for work," Kendall said as he started up the stairs.

"Kay I'll be up in a minute to join you," James said smiling. Kendall nodded his head as he walked up the stairs. He heard James and Carlos talking.

"Thanks again Carlos," James said. Kendall walked into his an James' room and then into the master bathroom. He walked over to the shower and started it. He sighed as he thought over the last few months.

He and James hardly got any alone time ever anymore. They hardly had sex anymore. Not that sex was important, but Kendall could only go so long without James. He sighed hoping they would do something for their anniversary. He shook his head and started to strip.

The door behind him opened and Kendall turned around as he dropped his shirt to the ground. He smiled as he saw James.

"Here to join me for a shower?" Kendall asked.

"Maybe," James said smirking, "it all depends on how you take the news I have to share," he said.

"What news?" Kendall asked as he started to push his pajama bottoms down.

"Well I've been thinking," James said as he walked over to the blonde.

"Never a good sign," Kendall said once he was down to his boxers. He stopped and looked at James.

"Our sixteenth anniversary is next week," James said.

"Technically it's our eighteenth if you count the two years before we got married," Kendall said.

"Our anniversary is next week," James said rolling his eyes.

"Wow thanks for the news flash Jamie, can I take my shower now," Kendall asked playfully knowing James probably had more to say.

"Not yet," James said smiling as he walked over to Kendall and stopped in front of him. "what would you say to a week in Hawaii?" he asked.

"I would say that sounds fun, but I've got work," Kendall said.

"I've cleared it with Gustavo and Kelly. Kelly will take over a few of your projects and Gustavo can help her," James said.

"Wait we're going to Hawaii for real?" Kendall asked his eyes wide. James smiled and nodded his head.

"Carlos just told me he convinced Logan to take the kids and everything is go," James said.

"Oh my god I think I fell even more in love with you," Kendall said wrapping his arms around James.

"Love you too," James said smiling.

"So this is like a second honeymoon?" Kendall asked. James nodded his head eagerly.

"Only this time we won't be worrying about Jake or Adam," James said, "it's going to be just about you and me for five whole days," he said.

"I love you so much, join me in the shower?" Kendall asked, "you know a sneak preview of what's to come for next week," he said. James grinned and took his shirt off while Kendall pushed his sweats and underwear off.

-Landslide-

Logan Mitchell yawned as he made his way down the stairs to the kitchen in search of his husband. He had the day off and he wanted to spend some time with him.

"Los," Logan called out. He got no answer. He frowned and walked into the kitchen and saw it was empty. Normally he could find his husband making breakfast for him and the girls. Logan had over slept today. It was understandable since he had worked the night shift and got in around three this morning.

Logan heard the front door open and close. He walked out to the hallway. He saw Carlos coming in.

"Logie," Carlos said smiling.

"Where'd you go?" Logan asked.

"I had to go over to Kendall and James' to talk to James," Carlos said, "about his plans for their anniversary," he said.

"Please tell me we're not taking the kids," Logan said.

"We're not taking the kids," Carlos said.

"Liar," Logan said.

"You told me to," Carlos said walking over to Logan. He stopped in front of him and placed his arms around Logan's neck. "It's only five days," he said.

"I thought we were going to discuss this," Logan said.

"Come on Logie, it's their anniversary, they would watch the girls for us," Carlos said.

"I don't really have a say since you said yes already anyways," Logan sighed.

"It'll be fun," Carlos said, "the girls will love having Leora over," he added. Logan nodded his head.

"This is one of my few days off now let's go lay down for a bit," Logan said. Carlos smiled and nodded his head. He grabbed Logan's hand and pulled him down the hall and to the stairs. He led Logan up to their bedroom. Carlos ran to the bed and fell onto it. He rolled over and looked at Logan.

"Come join me Logie," Carlos said. Logan smirked and walked over to the bed. He climbed onto the bed and over Carlos.

-Landslide-

Adam shoved his bag into his locker and shut it before he started down the hall. It was lunch time and he was hungry.

"You are not gonna believe what I just heard," Damien said as he ran up to Adam.

"What?" Adam asked looking over at his best friend.

"Evan is spreading rumors about your brother," Damien said.

"Evan's an ass who needs others to cheer him on to feel good about himself," Adam said.

"He's saying Jake's a slut who slept around on him and got an STD," Damien said.

"Anyone who knows Jake is gonna know that is a lie," Adam said shaking his head.

"What's a lie?" Jake asked walking up to Adam and Damien. Adam turned and saw Cooper Anderson was with him as well as a few other football players that were Jake's friends.

"That you're a slut, big brother," Adam said looking over at Cooper who was right beside him. They had been dating for a few weeks now and things were going good between them.

"That is Evan being a moron, anyone who believes that is stupid," Jake said.

"That's what I was just saying," Adam said taking a step closer to Cooper. Cooper got the message and placed his arm around Adam. Adam smiled and did not miss the eye roll from Damien. Adam really didn't understand why Damien had a problem with Cooper.

"Besides that contradicts his earlier rumor that he slept with me and then broke up with me because I sucked," Jake said.

"If you think about it he's setting himself up to sound like he gave you something," Adam said.

"I know, he's a moron," Jake said shaking his head. Adam and Cooper walked ahead and got in line for their lunch ahead of the others. They made their way through the line. Adam reached the end of the line and went to pay for his lunch only to find he was a dollar short.

"Shit, Jake do you have an extra dollar?" Adam asked looking past Copper to Jake.

"Nope, this is my money," Jake said.

"Here," Cooper said handing Adam a dollar, "I know how much you love your cookies," he added smiling when Adam blushed.

"Coop," Adam said.

"I'm your boyfriend, get used to it," Cooper said nudging Adam. Adam handed the lady the dollar and took his lunch. Cooper paid for his lunch and followed Adam. "I didn't overstep did I?" he asked.

"No, it just didn't expect you to do that," Adam said blushing again.

"Well, like I said I know you love getting cookies, and instead of having you pout until I gave you mine, I bought you one," Cooper said.

"Thanks," Adam said as they sat down at their usual table together. Jake, Damien, and Jake's other friends joined them shortly afterwards.

-Landslide-

Kyle scanned the cafeteria as he looked for his friends. He found them and ran over to the table. He sat down with them, Jayda Mathews and Miles Drake sitting at a different table then normal. Jayda was just like Kyle with wanting to be a model and that was why they got along so great. Miles on the other hand liked was a friend Kyle had met in kindergarten. They had been friends ever since.

"Hey Kyle," Jayda said smiling at him. Jayda had long blonde hair and baby blue eyes.

"Hey Jay, Miles," Kyle said looking at his other friend.

"So, how are things?" Miles asked. Miles had dark raven hair and brown eyes and tan skin.

"Same old same old," Kyle said, "how about you Jay?" he asked looking at her.

"I got a job modeling for this department store calendar, I just hope I get a good department and not a sucky one," Jayda said.

"Ha, knowing your luck you'd be stuck as gardening or something like that," Kyle said laughing.

"Don't you'll jinx me," Jayda said shoving Kyle playfully.

"No Leora today?" Miles asked.

"Nope, she's off with Lilly today," Kyle said.

"Speaking of Lilly," Jayda said smiling.

"I don't like Lilly," Kyle said blushing.

"I never said you did," Jayda said laughing.

"You were implying it," Kyle grumbled his face getting redder. Miles and Jayda laughed at that. "I gotta get new friends," Kyle said shaking his head.

"Oh come on man, we all know you like her," Miles said.

"I do not, now drop it," Kyle said as he stabbed his food with his fork. Jayda looked at his food with disgust.

"How you expect to be a model with the way you eat is beyond me," She said her nose turned up.

"I've got a high metabolism," Kyle said shrugging, "besides I work out a lot and I don't always eat like this," he said gesturing to the school food.

"I always bring my own lunch," Jayda said.

"That takes too much time," Kyle said waving his hand dismissively.

"Lazy ass," Miles said laughing. Kyle smacked him upside the head causing Jayda to laugh.

"At least I know what I plan to do after school, where as you have no plans," Kyle said.

"I live in the here and now, I don't live in the future," Miles said. Kyle rolled his eyes and turned to Jayda.

"Why I am still friends with him I'll never know," he said.

"He makes us laugh," Jayda said.

"True," Kyle said.

-Landslide-

"Coop, stop," Adam giggled. They were sitting together in Adam's bedroom on his bed.

"I don't think you really want me to," Cooper said as he ran his hand over Adam's side again.

"Don't that tickles," Adam said reaching for Cooper's hand. Cooper pulled his hand back with a grin. "I'm warning you don't," Adam said watching Cooper's hand. His other hand came to brush Adam's other side and Adam broke down laughing.

"I had you distracted didn't I?" Cooper asked.

"That was sneaky," Adam said nodding his head. He looked to his open door and saw no one in the hallway. He leaned in and quickly stole a kiss from Cooper.

"Don't your dads could walk by at any second," Cooper said.

"I like this boy he's smart," James said as he walked up to the door with Kendall by his side.

"Told you," Cooper said looking over at Adam.

"What do you guys want?" Adam asked.

"Copper's mother called, she wants him home," Kendall said.

"Oh," Cooper said. He stood up and grabbed his bags.

"Come on, I'll walk you to your car," Adams aid jumping up and grabbing Cooper's wrist.

"I know where my car is," Cooper said.

"Yeah, but I don't want to give you a good bye kiss in front of my parents," Adam said as they started down the stairs. He pulled Cooper out the door and walked over to his car.

"Adam," Cooper said.

"Look, my dads understand, besides it's not like we're having sex," Adam said.

"I guess,' Cooper said chuckling.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow at school?" Adam asked. Cooper nodded and leaned in and gave Adam his goodbye kiss. Adam watched as Cooper got into his car and drove away. He sighed and walked back up to the house and inside. He saw Kendall and James waiting for him.

"Adam," Kendall began.

"I know, I know," Adam said, "look it's not like we're having sex ok. I mean you guys have drilled safe sex into me since I his puberty and I am not ready for sex, anyways" he said.

"Wow, he already knew what we wanted to say," James said looking at Kendall.

"This talk was great, but I've got homework to go do," Adam said as he started for the stairs.

"Adam," Kendall said.

"Dad, I know, you taught we well," Adam said. He then walked up the stairs the rest of the way. He walked back to his bedroom. He walked over to his desk and grabbed his backpack. He dug his homework out. He opened his history book and got to work reading the chapter assigned. He almost finished the chapter when his cell phone buzzed. He grabbed it and saw it was Cooper.

**To: Adam**

_Miss you already Addiebear _

Adam rolled his eyes at the nickname Cooper had given him. He wasn't sure how it had come about, but he didn't mind anymore.

**To: Cooper**

_You home already? _

**To: Adam **

_Yeah, my mom just want me to do chores. _

**To: Cooper**

_Sucks to be you, I've gotta get my homework_

**To: Adam**

_Not bothering you am I? _

**To: Cooper**

_Not at all. _

**To: Adam **

_Got busted I have to go I'll talk to you tomorrow. _

**To: Cooper **

_Lol ok bye. _

Adam set his phone down and returned to his work. He finished reading and opened his note book to started the review he was supposed to be doing.

-Landslide-

"What do you mean you're going out of town?" Leora asked Kendall and James as they six Knights sat around the kitchen table.

"It's only for a few days," James said.

"Their anniversary is coming up," Jake said.

"Exactly," James said.

"So who's the baby sitter this time?" Adam asked.

"Grandma Jen?" Kyle asked.

"Auntie Katie?" Leora asked.

"Grandma Brooke?" Jake asked.

"Please don't let it be Grandpa Eli," Adam said.

"Wrong on all counts," Kendall said, "you will be going over to Carlos and Logan's," he said.

"That's not as bad as I thought it would be," Adam said.

"Why'd you thing it would be bad?" James asked.

"For a second I thought it would be grandpa Eli and whatever wife he's on now," Adam said, "don't get me wrong I love Grandpa Eli, but his wives suck," he said.

"Yeah," Jake said nodding his head, "his last one treated me like kid," he said.

"Jake," Kendall said.

"I was sixteen not six," Jake said pointing a finger at Kendall. Kendall put his hands up.

"So, how long will you guys be gone?" Kyle asked.

"Five days," James said. The four Knight children nodded their heads. They finished dinner and the kids cleaned up with Kendall's help while James went to straighten up the living room.

**I've wanted to get this up for awhile now. I just had to get it out. I hope you like it. Also I know there wasn't much Leora in this chapter, but they will be more of her coming up. **

**Always **

**OUTOFMYMIND**


	2. Second Honeymoon

**So this is the sequel to All Over Again, but you don't have to have read that to get this.**

**I would like to thank everyone who faved and alerted this. I would also like to thank,** _JamesxKendallxKames3, Layra, annabellex2, JuneIsAMonth18, LMACBTR84, AkireAlev, CUTE CARGAN LOVE, Abi DiLaurentis, Green-eyed rusher, Fanpire109, Love and Heartz, Xbigtimerusherx, CrazyKAMESFan13, nigellovebtrt24, and TaylerMaslow_ **for all taking the extra time to revirew. Thank you it means so much to me to hear your thoughts so keep them coming. **

**Chapter 2: Second Honeymoon**

Kendall and James followed Jake, Adam, and Kyle into the Mitchell household. They were moving in for the week while James and Kendall were going to Hawaii. Leora was staying on the porch to talk to Lilly and had given Kendall her bag.

"Ok boys we only have we only have two rooms and Leora gets one," Logan said.

"So that means we have to share?" Jake asked.

"Yeah, but one of you can take the pullout couch if you think three is too crowded," Carlos said.

"I'll take the couch," Jake said.

"Ok, but you can still put your bag in with your brothers so it's out of the way," Logan said. Jake nodded his head.

"Where's Leora?" Carlos asked looking for the fourth Knight child.

"Lilly met her outside and is talking to her," Kendall said pointing over his shoulder. He held up Leora's bag to show they would be out there awhile.

"Ok now boys, no fighting," James said turning to his sons. "I don't want a phone call from Logan and Carlos telling us you're fighting," he said his eyes falling on Adam.

"We won't," Jake said.

"Why are you looking at me?" Adam asked.

"Because everything can almost always be traced back to you," Kendall said.

"I'll behave I swear," Adam said.

"Just make sure he takes his meds," Kendall said looking over at Logan.

"I know to take my meds dad," Adam said, "I've been taking them since I was little," he added.

"I know, but you forget sometimes," James said.

"I'll make sure," Logan said nodding his head.

"Ok, Adam is not allowed to be alone with Cooper," James said.

"He will try to say otherwise," Kendall said looking over at Adam who was looking away from him smiling.

"We'll keep an eye on them, now you two better get going or you'll miss your flight," Carlos said.

"Right, we should get going," James said turning to face Kendall. Kendall nodded his head.

"Ok boys behave," Kendall said his eyes falling on Adam.

"Why are you looking at me?" Adam asked innocently.

"Like I said before everything can be traced back to you somehow," Kendall said.

"I will behave I promise," Adam said, "unless Jake deserves it," he added quickly smiling.

"Adam, just behave," Kendall said. Adam nodded his head. James and Kendall said good bye to the boys and left. They stopped to say good bye to Leora before leaving.

-Landslide-

Kendall smiled as he followed James up to their room. They had just landed in Hawaii and Kendall was excited for the next four days. They were checked into their hotel and ready for their long over due vacation. It was going to be just them, with no interruptions from the kids. James walked into their room and dropped his bag. He turned around to face his husband.

"No kids," James said.

"I know," Kendall said his smile growing. He stepped into the room and shut the door and walked over to James. He pulled the brunette down into a kiss. James moaned into Kendall's mouth. Kendall grinned into the kiss and pushed James further into the room. He navigated his way over to their bed and pushed James down on it.

"So no sight seeing right away?" James asked looking to shielded ocean view they had. Behind the curtain was a set of doors that led out to a private beach for hotel guests only.

"Not right now," Kendall said shaking his head. He leaned down and started to nip at James' neck. James hummed in pleasure. Kendall's hands travels down James' sides earning a giggle from his husband.

"I'm ticklish you know that," James hissed when Kendall pulled away to look at him.

"I know," Kendall said smiling. He placed his hands under James' shirt and pushed it up. James sat up a bit to aid with it's removal. Kendall smiled at the sight of James shirtless as his cell phone started ringing.

"I swear to god if that is one of the kids I will-" Kendall started as James dug his phone out. James looked at the caller ID. James pushed Kendall up and answered the phone.

"This better be important Adam," James said as he got out of the bed. Kendall groaned frustrated.

"Hello to you too, pops," Adam said.

"Hello Adam, what do you want?" James asked.

"I was told by uncle Logan to call you and let you know the Leora that Leora got hurt," Adam said.

"What? How? Is she ok?" James asked his eyes going wide.

"What's wrong with Leora?" Kendall asked turning to James. James put Adam on speaker.

"Explain," James said.

"Ok, so we were out on the deck playing cards with Layla and Lily and Jake was cheating," Adam said slowly.

"What did you do?" Kendall asked.

"Why do you assume it was me?" Adam asked.

"Adam what happened?" James asked.

"Jake was getting in my face and getting on my last nerve," Adam said, "So I pushed him and he pushed me back and I lost my balance and stumbled into Leora causing her to fall. She broke her wrist," he said.

"Adam," James sighed.

"I didn't mean to get so upset, but Jake just knows how to push my buttons," Adam said.

"Adam you know better than to let him get to you," Kendall said.

"I know, but he was asking for it. I think he's still upset about me dating Cooper without telling him," Adam said.

"Adam, where are Carlos and Logan?" James asked.

"Taking Leora to the hospital," Adam said.

"How do you know she broke her wrist then?" Kendall asked.

"Uncle Logan really thinks it's broken, and since he's a doctor he made her a splint so it wouldn't get worse," Adam said.

"Right," James said nodding his head.

"Have her call us later, so we can talk to her," Kendall said.

"I will pass the message along," Adam said.

"Bye Adam," James said.

"Bye," Adam said and he hung up.

"We can't even leave six hours and they are already hurting one another," Kendall sighed as he sat back down.

"It was an accident," James said.

"I know," Kendall said, "the moods kind of ruined now though," he said. James nodded his head.

"Wanna do some sight seeing then?" James asked. Kendall smiled and nodded his head. They both quickly made themselves presentable. James grabbed his key and they left their room.

-Landslide-

Adam was sitting on the couch with Kyle, Lilly, and Layla. They were watching TV together.

"Do you think she really broke it?" Layla asked after awhile.

"Dad's a doctor, he said it was either broken or a really bad sprain," Lilly said. Layla nodded her head.

"Oh, Adam did you get a hold of dad and pops then?" Kyle asked turning to his brother.

"Yeah, they want to talk to Leora when she gets home," Adam said. Kyle nodded his head. Jake walked into the room.

"I finished cooking, but do you think we should wait for uncle Carlos and uncle Logan?" Jake asked looking at Layla and Lilly.

"We probably should," Lilly said. Jake nodded his head and walked over to the arm chair and sat down. The five fell silent as they waited for the others to come home.

Thirty minutes later the door opened and voices were heard. Jake and Adam jumped up and they were in the hallway. They saw Leora with a brace on her wrist.

"Leora I am so sorry," They both said together.

"Guys it's ok, it's just a really bad sprain," Leora said, "I should know better than to be around you two when you're arguing," she said.

"It shouldn't have even happened," Adam said.

"He's right," Jake said.

"Well it happened and I don't blame either of you," Leora said.

"Did you finish cooking?" Carlos asked Jake.

"Yeah, we were just waiting on you guys," Jake said.

"Leora dad and pops want you to call them," Adam said.

"Did you tell them what happened?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, I told them how Jake and I started arguing and how I knocked Leora over," Adam said.

"Let's eat and then you can call James and Kendall," Logan said looking at Leora. Leora nodded her head. They made their way to the kitchen and Carlos called the other three into the kitchen. Everyone sat down to eat. Everyone was getting settled into eat when Logan's cell phone went off. Logan looked at it.

"It's the hospital," Logan said standing up as he answered it. He walked out of the room.

"Go ahead and eat," Carlos said as he stood up. He walked out to the living room as Logan hung up. He turned to Carlos.

"I am sorry, I've gotta go," Logan said.

"Why?" Carlos asked, "this is your only night off for the next two weeks, well it was supposed to be," he said his arms crossed over his chest.

"There's been an accident and they can't get a hold of any other surgeon," Logan said.

"Go," Carlos said.

"What?" Logan asked.

"If they really need you I can give up our night," Carlos said.

"I will make it up to you Los," Logan said hugging Carlos tightly.

"Flowers and chocolate would be a nice start, but go now," Carlos said. Logan nodded his head and pecked Carlos on the lips before he left. Carlos stood there for a moment before he walked out to the kitchen.

"Papi where's dad?" Layla asked.

"There was an accident and he had to go to the hospital," Carlos said. Lilly and Layla just nodded their heads. This was normal for them.

-Landslide-

Kendall smiled as he watched James read their guide book. James was interested in learning as much as he could and then relaying the information to Kendall. Kendall didn't mind. He thought it was cute how James was so interested in everything.

"James," Kendall said after awhile.

"Yeah," James said looking up from his book.

"Put the book down and let's find something for lunch," Kendall said. James smiled and closed the book. He put it in the beach bag he and Kendall had brought. Kendall stood up and held his hand out to James. He helped him up. They walked to their rental car. They both got into the car and Kendall drove them around. They settled on a small diner. They ate and had a good time together.

"See this is what I miss," Kendall said as they walked out to their rental.

"What?" James asked.

"Us, having fun without worrying about the kids," Kendall said.

"I know, but we're parents," James said.

"I know and soon we won't have to worry anymore, they will all be out of the house," Kendall said.

"I know, my babies will all be independent," James said.

"Yeah, I will miss them, but we'll get more free time, and then the grandkids will come," Kendall said.

"Not for quite some time I hope," James said.

"Yeah after just enough time for us to miss kids in the house," Kendall said smiling.

-Landslide-

Leora followed Lilly down to the kitchen where breakfast was ready and waiting for them. Carlos was getting plates ready.

"Morning girls," Carlos said turning around to face them.

"Morning Papi, where's dad?" Lilly asked

"Sleeping, he got in late last night," Carlos said simply. He set two plates on the table for the girls. They both sat down.

"Where are the boys?" Carlos asked Leora.

"They I don't know usually Jake and Adam are up before me, but Kyle is hard to wake up. He's probably sleeping right now," Leora said.

"I'll be back," Carlos said. He left the kitchen to go make sure the others were getting up.

"So Lil, there's this party tonight at Marty's," Leora said quietly.

"I am so in, all we gotta do it tell them we're going to a movie and we're home free, not like my dad is home anyways, it'll just be Papi," Lilly said. Leora nodded her head. She had noticed over the last few days Logan and Carlos had very different work schedules. Logan worked nights mostly and Carlos worked days.

"Great," Leora said as Jake walked into the kitchen rubbing his neck.

"Hey big brother," Leora said.

"Hey baby sister, sleep well?" Jake asked.

"The couch still messing with your back?" Leora asked.

"My neck too," Jake said as he sat down.

"Just a few more days and we'll be home and you'll have a proper bed," Leora said laughing.

"I know, I can't wait," Jake said. Leora laughed and shook her head. Adam walked into the room with his cell phone in his hand. He had a smile on his face.

"Who you texting?" Leora asked.

"Damien," Adam said.

"Liar, you only smile like that when it's Cooper," Jake said.

"I'm texting them both," Adam said rolling his eyes.

"They both want to hang out tonight," Adam said as he sat down at the table. Carlos walked into the room followed by a groggy Kyle.

"It should be illegal to be up this early in the morning," Kyle groaned as he slid into a chair.

"Oh hush and eat," Carlos said. Kyle grumbled and started eating. Jake and Adam started eating as well. Layla walked into the room.

"Papi, I'm heading out, the bus should be here soon," Layla said.

"Ok mija, have fun," Carlos said smiling at her. Layal nodded her head and walked out of the kitchen.

"You five better hurry up and eat and get going," Carlos said.

"Leora and I are ready," Lilly said as she stood up. Leora nodded her head as stood as well. They brought their dishes over to the sink.

"I'm done too," Adam said as he brought his phone over to the sink. He grabbed his backpack from near the table and started for the door. "I'm getting a ride from Damien," he hollered.

"I'm surprised Cooper isn't picking him up yet," Kyle said.

"I know, I figured he would've been doing that too," Jake said.

"Oh come on guys, Damien is his best friend," Leora said, "he wouldn't push him aside for Cooper, Adam's not like that," she said.

"Have you not seen him when he's around Cooper?" Kyle asked.

"He ignored us completely," Jake said.

"You're his brothers and are constantly trying to embarrass him of course he's gonna ignore you," Lilly said.

"Exactly, now I hardly get on his nerves so we get a long," Leora said smiling.

"You're just an as kisser," Jake said.

"Jake language," Carlos said.

"Sorry," Jake said.

-Landslide-

Kendall and James stumbled into their hotel room. They had been in Hawaii for two days now and everything was great.

"This has got to be the best anniversary ever," James said against the blonde's lips. "The dinner and the walk on the beach," he said.

"I was hoping you'd like it," Kendall said smiling as he kiss the brunette again. James smiled.

"I more than liked it Ken, I loved it," James said.

"Good, cause there's more," Kendall said as he grabbed the brunette's hand and pulled him further into the room.

"I was hoping you'd say that," James said. He stepped up to the blonde and pulled him into a kiss. Kendall moaned and wrapped his arms around James' waist. James started to kiss along the blonde's jaw and down his neck.

"God Jamie," Kendall moaned. James grinned as he bit down on Kendall's pulse point. "Fuck me," Kendall said before he could even think about it.

"Wh-what?" James asked shocked as he took a step back from the blonde.

"Fuck me," Kendall said again.

"Are you sure you want that?" James asked, "I mean you've never bottomed before," he said.

"I know, but for the last eighteen years I've pleasured you. I want to see what it's like," Kendall said, "I've been thinking about this for some time now," he said blushing.

"Ok then," James said smiling. He pushed Kendall down onto their bed. He climbed on top of him. "Did you bring condoms then?" he asked.

"In my bag," Kendall said. James jumped up and ran over to Kendall's bag and dun around until he found condoms and lube.

"You've really been planning this," James said.

"Yeah," Kendall said blushing. He sat up and removed his shirt. James walked back over to the bed and straddled the blonde's lap.

"Are you really sure about this?" James asked. Kendall nodded his head.

"I want you James," Kendall said. James smiled and pressed his lips heatedly to the blonde's. Kendall moaned and wrapped his arms around James' neck. James ground his hips into Kendall's hips trying to get friction.

"Oh Ken," James moaned. He ground his hips harder into the blonde's. Kendall's hands came down to the button of James' jeans and he opened them. James swatted his hands away and made quick work of undressing them both.

James sat back and looked at his nude husband before him. Even after all these years Kendall still took his breath away. He smiled as he grabbed the lube.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" James asked.

"Yes, James I want this," Kendall said nodding his head. James nodded his head as he opened the lube and coated his fingers.

"Just tell me if it's too much," James said. Kendall nodded his head. James used his other hand to urge the blonde to spread his legs. He brought his fingers down to Kendall's entrance. He circled his index fingers around before slowly pushing it in. Kendall gasped and fisted the sheet. James stilled his movement.

"Don't stop," Kendall said. James slowly pumped his finger in and out slowly before adding another. Kendall gasped. James leaned up and kissed the blonde trying to distract him. James had him distracted enough to where Kendall didn't even notice the third finger. James curled his fingers looking for that one spot that would have Kendall seeing stars. Kendall let out a strangled moan.

"Found it," James smirked. He continued the hit that spot while scissoring his fingers. Kendall moaned and panted.

"Jamie, I'm close," Kendall moaned. James pulled his fingers out and grabbed the condom. He slipped it on and grabbed the lube.

"Are you sure you want this?" James asked Kendall one more time.

"James Isaac Knight if you do not fuck me right now I will go in the bathroom lock the door and be very loud as I finish," Kendall threatened. James chuckled and nodded his head. He lubed his cock and slid in between Kendall's legs. He pressed himself to Kendall.

"You ready?" James asked.

"Yeah," Kendall said nodding his head. James slowly pushed into the blonde. Kendall forced himself not to clench up and be relaxed as he could, even though all he felt was pain. James pushed all the way in and stilled.

"You ok?" James asked worry etched on his face.

"Just give me a minute," Kendall said. James nodded his head and pressed his face into Kendall's neck. He kissed at the skin there trying to make the blonde relax a bit. "Move," Kendall said after awhile.

James slowly pulled out and thrust back in. He set a slow pace not wanting to hurt the blonde too much until he got used to things. Kendall gasped as James hit his sweet spot. Kendall moaned.

"Faster, Jamie," Kendall panted. James picked up his pace as per Kendall's request until he was slamming into the blonde. Kendall felt his self nearing the edge and before he could say anything he covered their chests with his come. James moaned as Kendall constricted around him. James came several seconds later. He faintly heard a ripping sound but ignored it.

"That was amazing Ken," James panted.

"Yeah," Kendall panted as he pushed James lightly. James pushed himself up and pulled out of the blonde. He looked at the blonde's hole for a moment as he watched his seed drip out. He now understood why Kendall loved doing this. He took the condom off and tied it in a knot and tossed it away. He moved to lay beside the blonde. Kendall rolled onto his side and pulled James to him.

"Thank you," Kendall said.

"Your welcome Ken," James said smiling as he cuddled into the blonde.

-Landslide-

Adam, Cooper, and Damien made their way up the crowded driveway to Marty Taylor's house. Adam had managed to sneak out telling Carlos that he was going to Damien's to work on a project for school.

"If he calls my house you are gonna be in trouble," Damien said to Adam.

"So what," Adam said, "it's no big deal," he added shrugging.

"Come on," Cooper said grabbing Adam's hand and pulling him inside. Damien followed the two.

"We need a designated driver," Damien said.

"Day, you know I can't drink," Adam said.

"I can't either," Cooper said.

"I'll see you guys later," Damien said as he walked away into the house.

"Is it me or does he not like me," Cooper asked.

"Yeah, but I don't know why," Adam said, "Come on," he said. He grabbed Cooper's hand and pulled him inside. They made their way to the living room where some on Cooper's friends were hanging out.

"Hey Coop."

"Hey, Caleb," Cooper said. Standing before him were two boys. One was Aaron Jacobi. He was on the football team. The other was Caleb Stetson. Adam had actually met Caleb due to Kendall's connections to the music world. Caleb's two dads were both actors, but one was a singer too. Caleb was on the football team as well.

"Who's this?" Aaron asked.

"This is Adam, my boyfriend so stop drooling Jacobi," Cooper said placing his arm around Adam's waist. Adam blushed but didn't way a word.

"You're Jake's brother aren't you?" Caleb asked.

"Yeah," Adam said nodding his head.

"How did you get him ad not get punched by Jake?" Caleb asked.

"Jake has no say in who I date," Adam said.

"Uh Adam," Cooper said tapping Adam's shoulder. Adam looked at Cooper who was staring across the room. Adam turned and looked and his jaw dropped.

There standing on the other side of the was Damien with his lips attached to none other than Jake. They seemed to be glued together.

**So there you go. I don't know what to think of the ending. Also there will be more Cargan coming soon. I just wanted to get a taste of the kids and Kames in this chapter. I hoped you all liked this. So review and let me know what you think. **

**Always **

**OUTOFMYMIND**


	3. Party

**I would like to thank everyone who faved and alerted this. I would also like to thank,** _AkireAlev, Layra, TaylerMaslow, cellyjelly, annabellex2, nigellovebtrt24, JamesxKendallxKames3, and Love and Heartz _**for all taking the extra time to revirew. Thank you it means so much to me to hear your thoughts so keep them coming. **

**Chapter 3: Party**

Leora and Lilly laughed as they walked down the street to Chimera's house. Chimera was their driver for the night. Lilly walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. Chimera answered it. She smiled once she saw Lilly.

"You ready to go?" Lilly asked.

"Duh," Chimera said. She turned into the house. "Mom, dad I am leaving," she hollered. Her parents responded and Chimera walked out the door.

"Chimera you remember Leora," Lilly said pointing to the blonde girl beside her.

"Aren't you a little young to be partying?" Chimera asked.

"Aren't you a little to plastic to be judging others?" Leora asked.

"I like her," Chimera said smiling at the blonde. "She's got spunk," she added looking at Leora.

"You gonna give us a ride or not?" Lilly asked.

"Of course," Chimera said pulling her car keys out of her pocket. She walked over to her car. Lilly and Leora did the same.

-Landslide-

Kyle looked at his cell phone to check the time. It was only seven at night and he was sitting home alone. He grabbed his jacket and dialed a number.

"Hello?"

"Jay please tell me you're doing something tonight," Kyle said.

"I am about to pick up Miles and head to a party at Marty Taylor's and Miles was supposed to call you and ask if you wanted to go," Jayda said as Kyle's phone beeped.

"That's Miles now I'll let him know I am going, please hurry though I am dying of boredom," Kyle said.

"Yeah, I am on my way," Jayda said laughing. She hung up and Kyle answered his other line.

"Hello," Kyle said.

"Dude, there's this party tonight," Miles started.

"Dude, I know," Kyle said making fun of the way Miles said dude.

"You in?" Miles asked.

"Yeah, I already called Jayda to see what she was doing tonight," Kyle said.

"You call her before me? I am hurt," Miles said.

"You'll get over it after you've had a few drinks," Kyle said laughing. Miles laughed as well. "I'll see you in a bit," Kyle said.

"Yeah, see ya," Miles said as he hung up. Kyle hung up as well and walked out to the living room where Carlos was sitting alone watching TV.

"Uncle Carlos, is it alright if I go out with Miles and Jayda? We're probably just gonna hang out and get something to eat," Kyle said.

"Go ahead, have fun," Carlos said. Kyle nodded his head. Kyle smiled and headed out the door to wait for Jayda.

-Landslide-

Carlos heard Kyle leave with his friends and he finally broke down. He was home alone so he could cry if he wanted to. The kids were all out. Jake was hanging out with his friends, Adam was at Damien's, Leora and Lilly were going to a movie, Kyle just left, and Layla was at her friends spending the night.

Carlos just left himself go and cried. It felt good to just get it out. He was upset because of his work schedule. He missed seeing Logan all the time. This was the price he paid for having a surgeon as a husband though. Logan was on call all the time and had odd working hours right now. Carlos hardly got to see him anymore.

Carlos wiped his eyes and stood up. He was just going to go to bed. He didn't want to really feel the loneliness right now. He grabbed the TV remote and turned the TV off as the front door opened. Carlos made his way out to see who it was.

"Logie?" Carlos asked.

"Hey Los," Logan said smiling at the Latino. His smile fell as he took in Carlos' appearance. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing," Carlos said.

"You look like you've been crying," Logan said as he walked over to Carlos.

"I just got something in my eye," Carlos said.

"Liar," Logan said.

"I'm not lying, I was actually about to go lay down, since the kids are all out," Carlos said.

"Carlos," Logan said.

"I am fine," Carlos said stubbornly. He didn't want to admit to Logan how much he missed him. Being a doctor was Logan's dream and he didn't want to get in the way of that. He would suffer in silence to make Logan happy.

"Carlos, you can tell me anything," Logan said.

"I know, but I am tired from watching the kids," Carlos said.

"Go to bed then, I'll be up in a minute," Logan said.

"What are you even doing home?" Carlos asked as he walked over to Logan.

"Sanchez came in to cover for me since I covered for him the other day," Logan said.

"Well, I'm glad you're home," Carlos said pecking Logan lightly on the lips.

"You go on up, I'll be up after I get some water," Logan said. Carlos nodded his head and made his way up to their bedroom. It was only nine but Carlos was tired. He made his way up stairs. He started to change into his pajamas when Logan walked into the room.

"Where are the kids?" Logan asked.

"Jake with some friends which I think means party, Adam went to Damien's, Leora and Lilly went to a movie, Kyle went out with his friends, and Layla is sleeping over at Millie's. Is that everyone?" Carlos asked. Logan smiled and nodded his head. Carlos put his shirt on and climbed into bed. He looked at Logan and held the blanket up for him. Logan shed his pants and changed his shirt and climbed into bed.

Carlos immediately rolled over and snuggled into Logan. Logan sighed contently and wrapped his arms around the Latino. Carlos smiled. He would suffer in silence as long as he got moments like this everyone once in awhile. Logan was happy, so he was happy. That was all that really mattered to Carlos.

-Landslide-

Jake sighed as he walked into Marty Taylor's house. He had heard there was a party and all the football team was going to be there. He was sure Cooper would be there and Adam would be with him. He knew Adam could drive him home later if he got too drunk. Jake just needed to get his mind off his day.

All day at school he had been getting weird looks. It turned out people were starting to believe what Evan was saying about him. He didn't know why it mattered so much to him. His friends didn't believe the rumors and corrected anyone who said otherwise for him. Jake just let it get to him, and he needed to get the edge off somehow.

The first thing Jake did was make his way to the kitchen. He found some drinks and poured himself a glass of whatever he could get his hands on. He didn't really care right now if he got in trouble for drinking. He knew if the police busted this party not only would he get in trouble for being around alcohol he would be in trouble for drinking.

Jake made his way out to the living room where his friends, Jesse Walsh and Harry Watson were already hanging out. He walked over to them and started talking with them.

"What are you drinking Jake?" Harry asked.

"I don't really know?" Jake admitted, "just found a bottle and poured," he said.

"Jake are you nuts?" Jesse asked, "you're captain of the football team if you get caught you could lose you're spot on the team," he said.

"So, I don't really care right now, I just need something to take the edge off," Jake said.

"Jake," Jesse started.

"I don't care right now," Jake said, "it's just one night," he said as he took a big drink from his glass. Whatever it was burned his throat, but he didn't care. He was already feeling the effects. A few drinks later Jake was feeling loose and had forgotten all about his shitty day.

Jake turned and saw Damien making his way towards the kitchen with a cup in his hand. Jake pushed himself off the wall and went to go talk to him.

"Damien," Jake said grabbing his arm as he lost his balance. He managed to stay standing. Damien turned to look at him.

"Jake?" Damien asked.

"Hey," Jake said smiling, "what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Jake are you drunk?" Damien asked.

"Maybe jus a little," Jake said smiling. "I thought Adam was over at your house," he said remembering what Adam had said earlier. Of course he had known it was a lie, but in his state he wasn't able to think about that.

"Yeah, he had to find a way out so he could hang out with Cooper," Damien said.

"Right, Adam and Cooper, when aren't they together," Jake said.

"Why are you drinking? You never drink," Damien said.

"I needed somethin to take the edge off," Jake said.

"Bad day?" Damien asked.

"People think I'm a slut becoz Evan's a assho," Jake slurred.

"Yeah, but your friends know the truth," Damien said.

"Yea, but others don' believe me," Jake said.

"You don't need them Jake," Damien said, "you're better than that," he said.

"You're right screw em," Jake said.

"Yeah," Damien said.

"Hey Day-Day wanna have some fun?" Jake asked stepping closer to the other teen.

"Adam's here, you know we can't," Damien said grabbing Jake's arm.

"Who cares? Come on you know you wanna," Jake said moving even closer to Damien. Damien's breath hitched. "You so want me. No more sneaking around," he said as he sealed their lips together.

"Jake this isn't a good idea," Damien said against Jake's lips.

"Oh shut up," Jake said.

"Adam could see us," Damien said.

"I don't care," Jake said pecking Damien on the lips trying to get things on track.

"Jake you're drunk," Damien said.

"So what, it's not like we haven't done this before," Jake said pulling Damien into another kiss. Damien hesitated a moment before he melted into the kiss and pulled Jake closer.

-Landslide-

"Oh, Jamie," Kendall said as he fell onto the bed next to his husband. James turned and looked at Kendall.

"Yes Kenny," James said.

"I'm hungry," Kendall said.

"You're always hungry," James said laughing.

"Feed me," Kendall demanded.

"I would, but what I want to give you, you can't live off," James said teasingly.

"James, I want food," Kendall whined.

"Order room service," James said as he stood up.

"Where are you going?" Kendall asked.

"To take a shower," James said as he walked to the bathroom. Kendall sighed and walked over to the phone. He ordered room service. He ordered two steak dinners for him and James. The food arrived and James still hadn't come out of the bathroom.

Kendall walked over to the bathroom door and knocked. "James," he said.

"Yeah," James called. Kendall opened the door and saw James in the tub filled with water.

"Taking a shower?" Kendall asked

"Changed my mind," James said.

"Food is here so get dressed," Kendall said shaking his head. He walked back out to the table and set up their food. James walked out of the bathroom in just his underwear. He walked over to his bag and grabbed some clothes and slipped them on.

"What are we having?" James asked.

"Steak," Kendall said. James smiled and nodded his head. James sat down while Kendall poured the champagne.

"What's the occasion," James asked playfully.

"It is eighteen years to the day that we started dating and sixteen since we've been married," Kendall said smiling. James smiled as well. He picked up his glass.

"To many more years together," James said.

"To many more years of waking up next to the most perfect man alive," Kendall said smiling. James blushed and they drank. They then started eating. They started to walk and somehow they managed to get on the topic of the kids.

"I do miss them," James said.

"I know, me too," Kendall said, "it's too quiet here without Jake and Adam fighting," he said.

"Or Kyle just being loud," James said.

"Leora is the quietest one," Kendall said. James nodded his head in agreement.

"Yeah, she is when she's not on the phone with her friends," James said. Kendall nodded his head.

"She's our good one," Kendall said smiling.

"Only took us four tries," James said.

"Leora is technically the youngest isn't' she?" Kendall asked.

"She was born almost ten minutes after Kyle," James said. Kendall nodded his head as he remembered that day. The rest of their dinner was spent with light conversation and laughter. After they finished eating Kendall wheeled the cart out into the hallway and returned to James who was sitting on the bed.

"How about we order a movie and just lay down," James said.

"Sound like a plan," Kendall said. James smiled and pecked the blonde on the lips.

"If you're lucky you might get some tonight," James said teasingly.

"You just want me to fuck you," Kendall said smiling.

"Hell yeah," James said as he scooted up on the bed, "now pick a movie and come here," James said. Kendall laughed and grabbed the TV remote and ordered a movie for them to watch. He climbed into bed and pulled James into his arms.

"After this we get to have sex right?" Kendall asked.

"Depends on the movie," James said. The two settled into the bed and started to watch the movie.

Halfway through the movie James sat up and looked at Kendall. Kendall looked at him a brow arched.

"Ken," James said slowly.

"Yes," Kendall said showing the brunette he was listening.

"Would you ever think of having more kids," James asked looking away from Kendall.

"I did at one point, but four is enough why," Kendall said.

"Um, we might not really have a choice," James said slowly.

"James what are you saying?" Kendall asked slowly.

"I don't want to alert you, but I've been feeling a bit off lately, and a few months back remember I missed some of my pills," James said.

"James," Kendall said.

"Look I know we've been talking about an empty nest, but things happen," James said.

"Are you sure or not?" Kendall asked.

"No, I haven't taken a test, but I've been thinking about taking one and maybe seeing a doctor depending on the result I get," James said.

"Yeah," Kendall said, "let's not let this ruin out vacation," he said. James nodded his head.

"We'll worry when we get back to L.A.," James said. Kendall nodded his head. "I just wanted to give you a heads up you know," James said.

"I know," Kendall said smiling sweetly at the brunette. James smiled and pecked the blonde on the lips. Kendall scooted back and pulled James back into him. They settled in to watch the rest of their movie.

-Landslide-

Kyle, Miles, and Jayda made their way through Marty's house trying to get to the living room. Kyle looked ahead and saw Leora and Lilly standing down the hallway talking to some guys.

"Look who lied," Kyle said tapping Miles shoulder.

"Go bust her, then you'll have something to blackmail her with," Miles said.

"That must've been some short movie you saw," Kyle said. Leora turned to look at Kyle. She looked shocked to see him.

"Kyle," Leora said.

"You are so busted," Kyle said.

"You bust me you get in trouble too," Leora said.

"So, seeing daddies little princess go down will all be worth it," Kyle said.

"What do you want Kyle?" Leora asked.

"My silence isn't' cheap," Kyle said.

"You ass," Leora said, "I don't get my allowance until dad and pops get back," Leora said.

"I want half," Kyle said.

"For what?" Leora asked.

"A game, either pay up or dad finds out you're not his little princess anymore," Kyle said.

"Fine," Leora said shaking her head. Kyle smirked and walked away. He walked over to Miles who was waiting for him.

"I am so gonna be able to get that game," Kyle said.

"Awesome," Miles said. They walked into the living room and Kyle was greeted with the sight of Jake and Damien all but making out against a wall. His eyes went wide and someone pushed past him. It took him a few seconds to realize it was Adam. Cooper followed after him.

"This can't be good," Kyle said looking at where Adam had gone.

"What?" Miles asked.

"That," Kyle said pointing to Jake and Damien who seemed attached at the lips.

"Oh," Miles said.

"How did you not see that?" Kyle asked turning to his friend.

"I don't know most couples here make out, so I kind of don't pay attention," Miles said.

"I kind of have to pay attention to my brothers, because there will be a fight later," Kyle said.

"Why would they fight?" Miles asked.

"Have you not met my brothers?" Kyle asked giving Miles an 'are you serious' look.

"Sorry, I forgot your brothers like to start fights with one another," Miles said.

"Oh they thrive off fighting with one another," Kyle said shaking his head. Miles laughed and nodded his head. Kyle sighed and started for the kitchen in search something to drink with Miles right behind him.

"Kyle," Leora said running up to him. "Did you see Jake?" she asked.

"Yeah, right after Adam stormed out," Kyle said, "I say let them have their own drama," he said.

"Adam was here?" Leora asked shocked.

"Yeah we all snuck out and had the same idea," Kyle said.

"If Jake and Adam start fighting we'll get busted too," Leora said.

"Nah, as long as your alibi is tight you'll be fine," Kyle said, "I've done this before. See your mistake was telling them you were going to a movie," he said.

"Ok it wasn't the best move," Leora said.

"You're best bet is to tell them that the movie you wanted to see was not in theaters and that you went to get a bite to eat instead and ended up hanging out," Kyle said, "you better go tell Lilly all this so she doesn't get caught either," he said.

"You've spent way too much time with auntie Katie last time she was in town," Leora said shaking her head.

"You can't tell anyone about these techniques," Kyle said.

"Your secret is safe with me," Leora said rolling her eyes.

"Whatever, what matters is details and things you can remember easily," Kyle said.

"Next time auntie Katie comes into town I am locking you in your room," Leora said shaking her head.

"Do you want to get caught or not?" Kyle asked. Leora sighed and shook her head. She turned and walked away.

"Where's Jay?" Kyle asked turning to face Miles.

"I don't know why?" Miles asked.

"Uh, we need to find her and get our story straight, Jake and Adam are about to get me in trouble," Kyle said. Miles nodded and the two set out looking for Jayda.

-Landslide-

Logan sighed as he sat up in bed reading a book. Carlos was sleeping beside him. Logan couldn't sleep so he settled for reading and waiting for the kids to get home. He couldn't focus on the book though. His mind was elsewhere.

Logan was thinking about Carlos. He was thinking more importantly about when he got home. Carlos looked like he had been crying. Logan wanted to know what had been wrong, but Carlos just brushed him off.

There were several reasons he could think of as to why Carlos had been crying. Logan knew the answer though. It was the same reason Logan wanted to break down sometime.

It was their damn work schedules. Logan right now worked mostly nights. He was still a relatively new doctor and he had to earn his respect at the hospital. He knew it would take time, but he wasn't sure he could take much more of this. His marriage was falling apart all because he wanted to be a doctor.

Logan knew it was taking it's toll on Carlos. He missed seeing Carlos as much as Carlos missed him.

Logan got an idea. The kids were out, and would be for a few hours. He closed his book and grabbed a pen and paper incase Carlos woke up. He wrote a note and set in on his pillow.

Logan quietly and quickly made his way out of their room. He made his way to the door and put his shoes on and walked out the door. He knew one way to make things up to Carlos. Well, it would be a start at least.

Logan walked out to his car and made his way to the nearest store. He ran inside and bought some chocolates and some cheap flowers. He knew no florist would be open right now. He paid for the items and made his way back out to his car. He made the drive home. He saw the kitchen lights on and knew Carlos was up.

Logan grabbed the flowers and chocolates and made his way inside. He hid the items behind his back and walked towards the kitchen.

"Carlos," Logan called out.

"I heard the car start and I thought you were heading back to the hospital," Carlos said once Logan entered the kitchen. "Then I got your note," he said smiling.

"Look, I know I haven't been here much," Logan said walking over to Carlos. "I was hoping this would be a start at making things better," Logan said bringing his hands out to show Carlos what he had in his hands. Carlos smiled and stood up.

"It's a start," Carlos said smiling as he walked over to Logan and took the items and set them down on the counter.

"I know the flowers are fake, but I couldn't get any good ones at this time of night," Logan said.

"It's fine," Carlos said smiling. He pecked Logan on the lips.

"Look I am going to talk to my boss and see if I can get better hours or get transferred to another department, I mean I don't have to be a surgeon," Logan said.

"Logie no," Carlos said shaking his head, "being a surgeon is you're dream," he said.

"I know, but not if it means loosing you and the girls," Logan said.

"You're not loosing us," Carlos said walking

"I feel like I hardly know them anymore," Logan said, "and you we hardly see one another," he said.

"Better hours, no transfers," Carlos said firmly.

"Carlos," Logan said.

"I want you to follow you're dream," Carlos said.

"Not at the cost of my family," Logan said. Carlos sighed and nodded his head.

"I don't want you to give up on being a surgeon, but if there's no other way," Carlos said.

"I'll make this work," Logan said. Carlos nodded and pulled Logan into a hug. Logan hugged Carlos back just as tight. They heard the front door open.

"Papi!" Layla called out. Logan and Carlos walked out to the hallway and saw Layla standing there.

"What are you doing home?" Logan asked.

"Millie's little brother got sick and her mom gave everyone a ride home," Layla said.

"Well, we were about to head to bed, but we could stay up and watch a movie with you," Carlos suggested. Layla nodded her head.

"Ok squirt go pick out a movie and we'll be right out with some snacks," Carlos said. Layla nodded her head and ran to the living room. Carlos turned to Logan and saw he looked sad. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"How could I not notice she's getting so big?" Logan asked quietly.

"It's not your fault," Carlos said, "she's still got some growing to do and you've never missed a birthday or anything important so relax," Carlos said.

"I've missed her every day moments," Logan said.

"We'll work on you being here more," Carlos said. Logan nodded his head. He really hated that he hadn't noticed how much Layla was growing. She got more beautiful everyday. Logan made a vow right then to make sure he spent more time with her and Lilly.

**So there you go. I don't know what to think of this right now. I just wanted to get this out before I changed me mind again. I hope you all liked this. So review and let me know what you think. **

**Always **

**OUTOFMYMIND**


	4. First Time

**I would like to thank everyone who faved and alerted this. I would also like to thank,** _Layra, TaylerMaslow, Love and Heartz, AkireAlev, JamesxKendallxKames3, BTR-aholic, and CUTE CARGAN LOVE _**for all taking the extra time to revirew. Thank you it means so much to me to hear your thoughts so keep them coming. **

**Chapter 4: First Time**

Adam stood there looking at Jake and Damien for a moment before he stormed out of the house. He pushed past people not really caring at the moment. He just needed to get out of the house. He felt a hand grab his shoulder.

"Adam."

"No Coop, he's doing it just to piss me off because I am dating you," Adam said turning around to face Cooper.

"Adam, maybe he had a reason," Cooper said.

"Yeah right, Adam said, "he's still mad that I am dating you. He thinks I am doing it to annoy him, but I'm not," Adam said.

"I know," Cooper said.

"I mean I really like you Coop," Adam said smiling at the other brunette before him. Cooper smiled.

"I really like you too Adam," Cooper said smiling. Adam took a step closer to Cooper and kissed him. Cooper smiled into the kiss.

"He's just trying to piss me off," Adam said.

"Are you mad?" Cooper asked.

"No, not really, I mean it's gonna be weird if they get together since Damien's like my best friend, but if he's happy I guess," Adam said.

"That was very unlike you," Cooper said.

"I know, but it's not like Damien's my boyfriend, that's you," Adam said smiling sweetly at Cooper.

"I know we haven't been going out that long, but I love you Adam," Cooper said.

"I love you too Coop, and it's been almost three months" Adam said smiling. Cooper led him over to his car.

"I know, next week we will be together for three months," Cooper said.

"Let's go someplace where we can have some fun," Adam said.

"Adam we can't go to my house my parents are there," Cooper said.

"I know where we can go and be all alone," Adam said smiling mischievously.

"Where Adam?" Cooper asked.

"My house, my parents won't be home for a few more days," Adam said.

"Adam what are you planning," Cooper asked as they got into his car.

"You'll see," Adam said, "now drive," he said. Cooper did as he was told and started for the Knight's house. Adam's hand came to rest on Cooper's thigh. Cooper looked over at Adam. "Eyes on the road Anderson," Adam said.

"What are you doing then Knight?" Cooper asked playfully.

"Something you're gonna like," Adam said. He and Cooper had fooled around a bit the last few month, but never anything below the belt really. Adam slowly traveled his hand up Cooper's thigh.

"Adam," Cooper said.

"Just relax and keep your eyes on the road," Adam said grinned. He brought his hand up over the slight bulge in his jeans to the button. He popped the button and opened Cooper's Jeans. He looked at Cooper who was staring at the road ahead of him.

Adam grinned and slipped his hand inside. Cooper gasped shocked. Adam slowly started to stroke Cooper's rapidly hardening length. Adam felt the car jolt to a stop and looked out the window. They were at his house. He smirked.

"Wanna go inside?" Adam asked.

"Well duh, you can't get me worked up like that and then not doing anything," Cooper said.

"Come on then," Adam said as he got out of the car. He ran up to the house with Cooper behind him. Adam pulled his keys out of his pocket and unlocked the door. He grabbed Cooper's hand and pulled him up to his bedroom.

"Adam wait," Cooper said.

"What?" Adam asked stopping and turning to look at Cooper.

"What are we doing," Cooper asked.

"Whatever we want," Adam said.

"Adam, I don't want you to do something you'll regret," Cooper said.

"I am not gonna regret anything, it's you," Adam said. Cooper smiled and pulled Adam into a kiss. Adam's hand came down to his crotch. Cooper pushed Adam into his room and over to his bed.

"No regrets," Cooper said.

"None," Adam said. He pulled Cooper down over him and wrapped his legs around his waist. Cooper moaned and ground his hips into Adam's causing Adam to moan. Adam reached in between them and pulled the zipper of Cooper's jeans and pushed them down.

Cooper got off the bed and shed his jeans and shirt while Adam did the same. Soon they were both down to their boxers. Adam stood up and pushed Cooper so that he was sitting on the bed. Adam got onto his knees.

"Adam," Cooper said.

"Just let me know when," Adam said as he pulled Cooper's cock out of his boxers. Adam licked his lips and leaned forward. He stuck his tongue out and licked the head. Cooper gasped and let out a moan as Adam grabbed the base and took the head in his mouth. Adam slowly started to bob his head. It was a slow rhythm as Adam was trying not to gag. Cooper fisted the sheet beside him.

"Adam," Cooper moaned. Adam picked up the pace a bit before pulling off.

"I've got a better idea," Adam said as he stood up.

"Adam," Cooper said realizing what Adam was getting at.

"It's gonna be you anyways," Adam said as he climbed onto the bed straddling the other brunette. Cooper swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Are you sure?" Cooper asked.

"I am sure, now do you want to?" Adam asked.

"Oh I want to, but I am scared of your dad and Jake finding out about this because they will kill me," Cooper said.

"Hey, I am seventeen I can make my own decisions and they don't even need to know about this," Adam said. Cooper nodded his head and placed his hands on Adam's thighs.

"So we're doing this then?" Cooper asked.

"Yeah," Adam said.

Adam leaned down and connected their lips together. Cooper's hands moved up Adam's thighs to Adam's ass. Adam hummed and got off Cooper and Adam pushed him back. Cooper moved so he was on the bed fully. Adam crawled over him. Cooper quickly flipped positions so he was on top.

"This is gonna hurt Adam," Cooper said.

"I know, just go slow," Adam said. Cooper nodded his head. He kissed Adam on the lips. He started to tug on Adam's boxers. Adam lifted his hips and Cooper pulled them off. Cooper then shed his so there was nothing left between him and Adam.

"Uh, do you have anything?" Cooper asked blushing. He hadn't thought to ask earlier.

"Top drawer," Adam said pointing to his drawer. Cooper opened the drawer and found lube and a box of condoms.

"Been planning this?" Cooper asked.

"No, my dads gave me the talk after they caught us making out the first time, they wanted me to be prepared," Adam said blushing. Cooper nodded his head. He grabbed the lube and a condom from the box.

Cooper opened the lube and covered his fingers with it. He looked at Adam who opened his legs for Cooper. Cooper settled in between Adam's legs and brought his hand to Adam's entrance.

"You ready?" Cooper asked. Adam nodded his head. Cooper pressed a finger into Adam. Adam gasped and Cooper stilled. "You ok?" Cooper asked once he saw the pained look on Adam's face.

"Just go slow," Adam said.

Cooper slowly thrust his finger in and out. Adam gasped as the pain started to fade into pleasure. Cooper slowly added a second and third finger. He could tell Adam was in pain, but he kept telling him not to stop. Cooper then curled his fingers and brushed something. Adam gasped.

"Do-do that again," Adam gasped. Cooper nodded his head. Cooper thrust his fingers in a few more times stretching Adam before he pulled his fingers out. Adam looked down at Cooper. Cooper looked up at Adam. They locked eyes.

"You ready for more?" Cooper asked. Adam nodded his head. Cooper grabbed the condom and opened it. He shakily tired to put it on but his hands were shaking. Adam sat up and grabbed his hands.

"Nervous?" Adam asked.

"Yeah," Cooper admitted.

"Me too," Adam admitted, "but I want to do this," he said.

"Me too," Cooper said. Adam grabbed the condom and rolled it onto Cooper's cock for him. He grabbed the lube and squirted some into his hand. He stroked Cooper's cock a few times.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Adam said.

"Adam this is your first time, I don't want to mess it up for you," Cooper said.

"It's you Coop," Adam said smiling as he laid down. Cooper smiled and positioned himself at Adam's entrance. Adam locked eyes with Cooper and nodded his head.

Cooper slowly pushed into Adam. Adam's eyes slipped shut as he hissed in pain. Cooper stopped and leaned forward and kissed Adam. Adam placed his arms around Cooper's neck and took the distraction as Cooper slid all the way in.

"Give me a minute," Adam said. Cooper nodded his head. Adam forced himself to relax and take the intrusion. "Go slow," Adam said. Cooper nodded his head and pressed his lips to Adam's neck to distract him again. Cooper pulled out and slowly thrust back in. He set a slow pace. Adam's hands clawed at Cooper's shoulders. He didn't understand why some people liked this so much.

Adam opened his mouth to tell Cooper to stop when he hit his prostate again. Adam moaned instead. He gripped Cooper's shoulders a bit tighter.

"There," Adam moaned. Cooper nodded his head and tried to hit Adam's prostate on every thrust. "Coop, faster," Adam gasped. Cooper picked up the pace and started to pound into Adam. Adam moaned and arched his back. He felt himself nearing his edge. Cooper's hand wrapped around his cock and Adam lost it. He came covering their stomachs and Cooper's fist. Cooper couldn't take it and came only a few rough sloppy thrusts later. Cooper fell forward on top of Adam.

"God, Coop I love you," Adam mumbled as he came down from his high, "but you're heavy so get off," he said pushing on Cooper. Cooper chuckled and pushed himself up and pulled out of Adam slowly earning a hiss from Adam.

"You ok?" Cooper asked as he took the condom off and tossed it in the trash. He laid down next to Adam.

"I'm fine, just a little sore," Adam said.

"Wanna rest for a bit before I take you to your uncles'?" Cooper asked. Adam closed his eyes and nodded his head.

"Don't go to sleep," Cooper warned.

"I'm not, I am just resting my eyes," Adam said.

-Landslide-

Jake giggled as Damien dragged him out of the house.

"Where are we going?" Jake asked.

"I am taking you home, now give me you're car keys," Damien said.

"Are we gonna have some more fun?" Jake asked trying to lean in and kiss Damien again.

"Jake, no, I am taking you to your uncles'," Damien said. Jake's eyes went wide before he started giggling again. Damien rolled his eyes and fished Jake's car keys out of his pocket.

"You know Adam saw you two right?"

Damien turned and saw Leora standing behind him and Jake.

"Lele," Jake said smiling at his sister.

"Are you drunk?" Leora asked.

"No," Jake said shaking his head vigorously.

"What do you mean Adam saw us?" Damien asked.

"I know, I agreed not to tell Adam anything when I caught you guys before, but if he asks me I won't lie," Leora said.

"We're going to tell him," Damien said, "I knew he was here but Jake wouldn't stop," he said looking over at the taller male beside him. Jake just giggled.

"I can't help myself around you," Jake said slinging his arm over Damien's shoulders. Damien looked at Jake and shrugged him off.

"Whatever, I am going to leave now, but get him home soon," Leora said. Damien just nodded his head. Leora walked over to another car where Lilly and another girl was waiting for her. She got into the car and left. Damien stood there for a moment before he grabbed Jake and led him over to his car.

"Day-Day," Jake said.

"Come on get in the car," Damien said as he opened the passengers side door for Jake. Jake clumsily got into the car and Damien walked around to the driver's seat. He got in and started driving.

"Day-Day," Jake said.

"What Jake?" Damien asked as he drove. Jake just started giggling again. Damien rolled his eyes and kept driving. He reached the Mitchell's house several minutes later. He got out of the car and helped Jake to the door.

"Do you have a key?" Damien asked him.

"Nope," Jake said Damien sighed and rang the doorbell. He waited several seconds. The door opened to reveal Logan.

"Uncle Logan," Jake said standing up straight before he broke down giggling again.

"Uh, I am bringing Jake home we were at a party and I didn't think it would be responsible for him to drive himself here," Damien said.

"Jake are you drunk," Logan asked shocked.

"No," Jake said stopping his giggling and shaking his head fiercely.

"Jake come in," Logan said, "Damien how did you get here?" he asked.

"I drove Jake's car, but in all fairness, Cooper gave me a ride to the party and he ditched me with Adam," Damien said.

"Hold on a minute, let me get Carlos and then I'll give you a ride home," Logan said. Damien nodded his head. He helped Jake inside. "Carlos," Logan called as he walked down the hallway. Carlos walked out of the living room.

"What's wrong?" Carlos asked.

"Jake's drunk," Logan said.

"James and Kendall are gonna kill us," Carlos said as he walked over to Jake.

"I know, but can you get Jake into bed while I give Damien a ride home since he drove Jake here in his car," Logan asked. Carlos nodded his head. He took Jake into the living room. Damien looked at Logan.

"Your mom is Camille right?" Logan asked. Damien nodded his head. Logan grabbed his coat and his car keys. Damien followed him out the door.

"Look, I am sorry about this, but Jake never usually drinks," Damien started.

"I know, Jake's not like this so what happened?" Logan asked.

"Hard week, his ex has been spreading rumors about him and it was getting to him and he's got pressure from the football team to get good grades. Then there are his dads who want him to be the prefect son and role model for the other three. I think he finally just cracked under all the pressure," Damien said.

"I'll have to talk to him in the morning," Logan said, "you did the right thing by bringing him to us," Logan said.

"Yeah, like I said I didn't think it would be smart to let him drive in his condition," Damien said.

"So where's Adam then?" Logan asked.

"I honestly don't know, he took off with Cooper," Damien said. Logan just nodded his head. The rest of the ride was spent in silence.

**So there you go. This sucks, but it's better than nothing. I am posting it before I change my mind. So review and let me know what you think. **

**Always **

**OUTOFMYMIND**


	5. Trouble

**I would like to thank everyone who faved and alerted this. I would also like to thank,** _BTR-aholic, Layra, Green-eyed rusher, Eclipsial, JamesxKendallxKames3, Princesa3000, CUTE CARGAN LOVE, CrazyKAMESFan13, JuneIsAMonth18, annabellex2, TaylerMaslow, Guest, and Love and Heartz _**for all taking the extra time to revirew. Thank you it means so much to me to hear your thoughts so keep them coming. **

**Chapter 5: Trouble **

Damien slowly made his way up the porch and inside. He knew his mother was probably waiting up for him. Damien sighed as he walked into the house.

"Damien Saunders," Camille said as she walked out of the living room.

"Hey mom, Dr. Mitchell says you still owe him a lunch," Damien said calmly.

"I'll have to call him, but don't think you're out of trouble, your curfew was half an hour ago," Camille said.

"I know, I was at a party and Jake was drunk and I couldn't find Adam and Cooper so I had to drive Jake home," Damien said.

"A party?" Camille asked.

"Yeah, Adam talked me into going, but I didn't drink," Damien said, "well just soda really," he said.

"At least you're responsible," Camille sighed.

"Look, I'm sorry for lying, but I just wanted to hang out with Adam, but that went out the window when he invited Cooper," Damien said.

"Adam? I thought you were seeing Jake," Camille said.

"I'm kind of seeing Jake, but Adam is still my best friend mom," Damien said.

"Oh, what do you mean kind of?" Camille asked

"We're not official," Damien said, "can I go to bed now?" he asked.

"Yeah, but you are grounded for lying and missing curfew," Camille said.

"I know, but I really couldn't just leave Jake there. He could hardly walk and if he tried to drive I never would forgive myself," Damien said.

"I understand, but you still broke the rules," Camille said.

"It was worth a shot," Damien said shrugging.

-Landslide-

Kyle stumbled up the porch with Jayda behind him. Jayda helped him stand up. She shook her head at him.

"Kyle you are so stupid," Jayda said.

"Shut up, I am fine," Kyle grumbled.

"You're drunk," Jayda said looking at Kyle as she led him to the door which was locked. Jayda rung the door bell. A few minutes later a light turned on inside and the door opened to reveal Carlos.

"Uh, I am bringing Kyle home," Jayda said smiling slightly.

"Hi uncle Carlos," Kyle slurred.

"Thank you for bringing him home," Carlos said to Jayda, "now Kyle come inside," Carlos said. Jayda said good bye to Kyle and left.

"Hehe," Kyle said nervously.

"Ok I am going to over look missing curfew and ask about that smell," Carlos said.

"'twas a dare," Kyle slurred.

"You're drunk," Carlos accused.

"Los, who's at the door?" Logan asked as he walked down the stairs.

"Kyle, he's drunk too," Carlos said turning to face his husband.

"Oh my god we've got to be the worst baby sitters ever," Logan sighed.

"Kyle go on up to bed," Carlos said. Kyle nodded his head and stumbled up the stairs. Logan and Carlos stood there for a moment.

"I think we need to call James and Kendall," Logan said.

"Yeah, might as well, has Adam made it in yet?" Carlos asked.

"I don't know, go check please," Logan said as he walked into the kitchen. Carlos headed up to the guest room.

Logan grabbed the kitchen phone and sighed. He felt like a really bad baby sitter and even worse parent. All Kendall and James as had him and Carlos to do was watch the kids. Somehow all four hand managed to sneak out to a party with Lilly. Two had come home drunk, the other lied, and another was still possibly out there doing go knows what with his boyfriend.

"Logie," Carlos said as he walked into the kitchen.

"He's not here," Logan asked as he started to dial Kendall's cell phone number.

-Landslide-

Kendall reached around the bedside table looking for the noisy item that had woken him up. Kendall finally found his cell phone and answered it without even looking it.

"Hello," he mumbled sleepily.

"Kendall," Logan said.

"Logan?" Kendall asked sitting up. He looked at James who was sleeping peacefully.

"What's wrong why are you calling so late?" Kendall asked as he nudged James' shoulder.

"I know it's late, but I just thought I should call and let you guys know now that two of your boys are drunk, the other one is missing, and Leora tricked us," Logan said.

"What?" Kendall asked. James sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Who's drunk?" he asked.

"Jake and Kyle, and Adam hasn't come home yet," Logan said

"What's wrong?" James asked.

"Jake and Kyle are drunk and Adam's missing," Kendall said. James' eyes went wide and he snatched the phone from Kendall.

"Where's Adam?" James asked.

"I don't know," Logan said.

"Logan you better find him," James said.

"I am gonna go out and look for him, but I don't know where he could be this late at night," Logan said.

"Call us when you find him," James said.

"I will," Logan said. James hung up and turned to Kendall.

"We've got to go home," James said.

"We can't just drive," Kendall said.

"Call the airport and see if we can get an earlier flight, Adam is missing," James said his worry for their son showing through. Kendall grabbed his cell phone and nodded his head. James got out of bed and started to change his clothes. He then packed his things while Kendall talked to the airlines.

-Landslide-

Adam groaned as he rolled over. He felt sore and he didn't want to get up yet. He had to get ready for school soon. Carlos would be coming to wake him up. Adam felt a weight on his waist. He was confused before it moved.

Adam smiled as he realized Cooper was laying next to him. He opened his eyes and was met with a pair of chocolate eyes.

"Morning Coop," Adam said smiling at the brunette before him.

"Morning Addiebear," Cooper said smiling sweetly at Adam. Adam blushed at the nickname. He then realized that he was in his bed with Cooper lying beside him his smile grew before his eyes went wide.

"Oh shit, Coop we fell asleep," Adam said suddenly. Cooper sat up and looked at Adam confused for a moment. He looked at the clock beside the bed and saw it was six AM.

"Shit, my mom is going to kill me," Cooper said as he jumped up. Adam did the same. They both started to get dressed. They quickly left Adam's room and started for the door. They reached the down stairs hallway when a voice made their stop in their tracks.

"What's the rush boys?"

Adam slowly turned around and came face to face with James, Kendall, Carlos, Logan, and Cooper's mother Jennifer Anderson. She had light blonde hair and

"You guys are so busted," Leora said as she walked past them to the kitchen.

"Dad, pops what are you doing here? I thought you were in Maui," Adam said.

"Mom," Cooper said his eyes wide.

"We got called home because one son was missing, and the other two were drunk," Kendall said looking at Adam.

"Adam what were we tell you?" James asked his hands on his hips.

"That I am a prisoner and I have no rights until I turn eighteen?" Adam said, "oh and I can't have any fun either," he added cheekily.

"Adam now is not the time for your smart assed comments," Kendall said.

"Cooper, come on you're in a lot of trouble," Jennifer said looking at her son. Cooper hung his head and followed his mother out the door.

"So," Adam said drawing the word out purposely, "How was Maui? I thought you weren't supposed to be back until tomorrow," he said trying to changed the subject.

"Don't change the subject," Kendall said.

"Adam what were you thinking bringing him here when we were gone?" James asked.

"Gee I don't know, what were you and dad doing on your vacation," Adam asked.

"Do you guys have to be so loud?" Kyle asked as he walked past them holding his head.

"Think of it as punishment for getting drunk," Jake said as he grabbed Kyle's arm and pulled him into the kitchen.

"You should be glad I didn't get drunk last night," Adam said.

"Adam you broke a rule too," Kendall said.

"Yeah, but getting drunk is just so irresponsible," Adam said.

"You can't drink," James said.

"I know, it's not recommended with my medication," Adam said nodding his head.

"We're getting off topic here," James said, "Adam what you did was irresponsible too. You know you're not allowed to have anyone over when we're not here," he said.

"God you treat me like a prisoner," Adam said.

"Adam rules are set in place for a reason," Kendall said.

"I am seventeen dad, I am almost an adult. I am not a kid anymore," Adam said.

"As much as you seem to think it, you are not an adult yet Adam," James said. Adam opened his mouth to retort.

"No he's right Adam, you are not an adult just yet," Kendall said cutting Adam off. "You are grounded, a month," he said.

"Get ready for school," James said turning away from Adam.

"A month?" Adam asked, "what about the other three? They were all at the party too," he said pointing towards the kitchen.

"Stop yelling," Kyle hollered he then winced at his own voice.

"Three?" James asked.

"Leora," Kendall called. Leora slowly walked out of the kitchen looking at her feet.

"Leora were you at the party too?" James asked looking at his daughter.

"It was Lilly's idea to lie," Leora said. James and Kendall both signed.

"Get to school," James said.

"Pops," Leora said her voice small.

"We will talk about this later, if you guys don't leave now you'll all be late," Kendall said. Leora nodded her head and she bit her lip as she ran up to her room to get her things.

"Wait I have to go to school?" Kyle asked.

"Yes, now shut up," Jake said annoyed, "like I said think of it as a punishment," he said.

"How can you be so cal and collected, you were worse than I was last night," Kyle said.

"I am hung-over just like you, only I am not complaining like you," Jake said. Kyle grumbled as he went to get his things from his bedroom as well.

"Jake give me your car keys," James said.

"What why?" Jake asked.

"Think of it as a punishment," Kendall said. Jake's mouth floundered for a moment before he reached into his pocket and handed his keys to James. He left to get his stuff from his room.

"Adam go get ready," James said. Adam nodded and ran back up to his bedroom. Adam looked down at his clothes and realized he was wearing Cooper's shirt. He took it off and tossed it into his hamper. He would have it washed and then return it to Cooper.

-Landslide-

James sighed as he walked back into the house. He had just dropped the kids off at school with a promise to pick them up afterwards. James walked into the living room where Kendall was sitting with his hands clasped together as he looked at the coffee table.

"Ken," James said quietly.

"Where did we go wrong?" Kendall asked not looking up at his husband.

"I don't know," James sighed. He walked over to the couch and sat down next to Kendall.

"Our kids are out of control," Kendall said.

"They are not, they just messed up," James said placing a hand on Kendall's arm. Kendall sighed and turned to James.

"It only takes one thing to change your life James," Kendall said.

"I know, but changes is inevitable," James said. Kendall opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by the doorbell ringing. James sighed and stood up and answered it. He saw Carlos and Logan standing there. "Since when do you two ring the doorbell?" James asked stepping aside.

"Since you guys are mad at us," Carlos said.

"We're not mad at you," James said.

"It's the kids we're mad at," Kendall said from the other end of the hallway.

"Look guys we're really sorry," Logan said, "we didn't mean for any of this to happen," he said.

"We know, you can only do so much," James said.

"Did you know Lilly was at the party too?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah, we wormed it out of her this morning, and she is grounded," Carlos said.

"We just wanted to come over and apologize again," Logan said.

"Guys, it's ok you did what you could, I mean we would've trusted them too," James said shaking his head. He didn't know what to do. His kids had never lied like this before. The four headed to the living room to talk for a bit. They needed to sort some things out.

-Landslide-

Adam sighed as he walked to his locker. He knew he was grounded for a month but that was it. He knew there would be more when he got home.

"How much trouble are you in?" Cooper as he walked up to Adam. Adam looked to his side as Cooper leaned against the locker next to his.

"Grounded a month so far," Adam said.

"Two weeks," Cooper said, "plus I am being escorted to and from school by my dad," he added.

"Me too, my pops gave us all a ride today," Adam said, "plus when I get home I'll probably get a lecture about how irresponsible I was and get more punishments, my dad can be cruel when he wants to be," he said.

"I told you not to fall asleep though," Cooper said.

"You fell asleep too," Adam said.

"I know, guess it's both our faults," Cooper said laughing. Adam nodded his head smiling. "You wanna know what my dad said," Cooper asked.

"Oh god this can't be good," Adam sighed. Cooper's dad didn't like Adam at all. "Lay it on me," he said.

"He said you were a bad influence on me," Cooper said, "he said you were derailing me from my dream," he said.

"What dream?" Adam asked.

"My pro football dream" Cooper said.

"I thought you wanted to be an actor?" Adam said.

"I do," Cooper said smiling, "I've told my dad this so many times but he keeps pushing me into sports," he said shaking his head.

"Tell him it's not what you want," Adam said.

"I've tried," Cooper said.

"Well you'll figure something out," Adam said. Cooper nodded his head.

"You talk to Jake yet?" Cooper asked.

"Not yet, I didn't get a chance this morning things were crazy," Adam said.

"Wanna go talk to him now then?" Cooper asked.

"I suppose," Adam sighed.

"I thought you weren't mad at them," Cooper said arching his brow at Adam.

"I'm not mad that they're whatever they are, I am mad they didn't tell me sooner," Adam said.

"Sooner?" Cooper asked.

"Leora told me earlier that she had caught them before. I was talking to her and asked her if she had seen them at the party she told me that wasn't the first time she saw them," Adam said.

"They've been together longer?" Cooper asked.

"Apparently," Adam said as he shut his locker.

-Landslide-

Jake quickly made his way to Damien's locker. Damien was there getting his things ready.

"Damien," Jake said.

"He saw us," Damien said simply.

"I know, he won't even talk to me," Jake said.

"I doubt he'll even want to talk to me," Damien said.

"Oh how well you two know me."

The two turned and saw Adam and Cooper standing a few feet away. Jake and Damien stood there shocked. Neither knew what to say.

"Look I am not mad that you guys are whatever you are, I am mad that you didn't tell me sooner," Adam said.

"Sooner?" Jake asked.

"Leora's a blabber mouth you know that," Adam said.

"I should've known she was gonna say something," Jake said.

"Look like I said I am not mad you two are, whatever the hell you are, I am mad that you didn't tell me," Adam said.

"So how long have you two been-" Cooper started. Jake looked at Damien who nodded his head.

"About four months," Jake said hanging his head.

"And you gave me grief about dating Cooper?" Adam asked.

"Adam," Jake started.

"No, you are such a hypocrite, Cooper and I have only been together three months, which means you two were fooling around when Jake was with Evan," Adam said shaking his head. He turned and started to walk away.

"Adam I am sorry," Jake said moving to go after him as the bell for homeroom rang. Adam just flipped Jake off and walked away. Cooper looked at Jake before he took off after Adam. Jake stood there shocked.

"See this is why I hate that he's dating Cooper, but I get what he means by being attracted to him," Jake said looking at Damien.

"Jake what are we?" Damien asked

"I don't know yet," Jake said, "can we talk about this later, I can't be late for homeroom," he said. Damien nodded his head and turned and walked away. Jake stood there a moment thinking over the mess he had made.

Jake had upset Adam and Cooper. He didn't know what he and Damien were really doing. He needed to figure just what he wanted.

-Landslide-

Kyle was standing by his open locker with his sunglasses on. He didn't want to shut his locker and hear the loud sound it was due to produce.

"What are you doing?" Jayda asked him.

"I don't want to shut my locker, it's gonna hurt," Kyle said.

"That's what you get," Jayda said as she hit the door and it slammed shut causing Kyle to wince.

"I know it's all my fault but do you have to be so mean? I am already in trouble," Kyle said glaring at her.

"Yes, I told you and Miles not to drink," Jayda said, "what are you even doing here. I thought for sure you'd manage to worm your way out of school," she said.

"No such luck this is part of my punishment," Kyle said.

"Sucks to be you, now walk me to class," Jayda said holding her arm out. Kyle roll his eyes and took his sunglasses off and linked his arm with Jayda's and walked her to their class.

-Landslide-

"See that is why I don't make a move," Lilly said to Leora. Leora turned to see what Lilly was pointing at. Kyle was walking down the hall his arm linked with Jayda's arm.

"Oh please that's just the kind of friends they are," Leora said waving her hand. She had already told Lilly that her dads had found out about them going to the party from Adam. Lilly in turn had told her in return that her dad had gotten it out of her.

"Oh please, they are so perfect for one another," Lilly said.

"They are too alike to date," Leora said.

"You think?" Lilly asked.

"Yes, they could date but they'd be too alike and things wouldn't work out," Leora said. Lilly just sighed and shut her locker.

"Oh come on Lil the bell's about to ring and your homeroom is on the other side of the building," Leora said.

"Right, I'll see you at lunch," Lilly said. Leora nodded her head. Lilly started to walk away.

**So there you go, review and let me know what you think. **

**Always **

**OUTOFMYMIND**


	6. Daddy's Little Princess

**I would like to thank everyone who faved and alerted this. I would also like to thank,** _CUTE CARGAN LOVE, nigellovebtr24, Princesa3000, winterschild11, TaylerMaslow, BTR-aholic, JamesxKendallxKames3, Layra, CrazyKAMESFan13, annabellex2, AkireAlev, Sassy Kames, and Franshes _**for all taking the extra time to revirew. Thank you it means so much to me to hear your thoughts so keep them coming. **

**Chapter 6: Daddy's Little Princess **

Jake sat down at his usual lunch table with Damien. Adam hadn't talked to either of them all morning. Cooper had apologized and promised to talk to Adam, but it wasn't working.

"How long can he hold a grudge," Damien asked.

"I don't know, when I pushed him out of my tree house when we were little he was mad at me for a week," Jake said.

"You broke his arm," Damien said.

"I know that, but he can hold grudges," Jake said, "I think it's best we just leave him alone for now," he said.

"I agree," Damien said. The two fell silent. "Jake," Damien said after a few moments. Jake turned to look at Damien. Jake opened his mouth to talk but was cut off by his friend Jesse and Harry sitting down at the table.

"How wasted were you last night?" Jesse asked in a hushed voice.

"Louder I don't think the principal heard you," Jake hissed. He didn't need teachers hearing. He didn't want to lose his spot on the football team. He usually never drank anyways. Last night he just needed to take the edge off and he made a mistake.

"Sorry," Jesse said putting his hands up.

"Let's not talk about last night, it never happened it was a fluke I was drunk," Jake said. Damien just stood up and walked away. Jake sighed knowing Damien knew he didn't mean it, but it hurt him that he lied.

"You know what you did last night right?" Harry asked.

"Yes, Adam is pissed at me and won't talk to me so that means Cooper probably won't talk to me either," Jake said.

"How are you not hung over?" Harry asked.

"I am hung over, I am just good at hiding it," Jake said.

"What happened with you and Damien then?" Jesse asked.

"We didn't sleep together is that's what you're asking," Jake said glaring at his friends, "What happened between me and Damien is between us," he said.

"How long have you two been fooling around behind Adam's back?" Jesse asked.

"What's it to you?" Jake asked.

"Oh come on Jake, I know you better than that," Jesse said.

"A couple months, but it wasn't supposed to go anywhere," Jake said honestly.

"How did it start?" Harry asked curiously.

"Evan was being an ass and I had no one to talk to and Damien was there," Jake said, "we talked and eventually one thing led to another," Jake said.

"Wait you were still with Evan?" Jesse asked.

"Yes and no," Jake said.

"Huh?" Harry asked confused.

"My relationship with Evan was essentially over, but it took me a bit longer to actually break up with him," Jake said.

-Landslide-

Logan was sitting home alone. Carlos was at work. He was a stunt double one a new movie. Logan was glad that he found something he loved. Logan wasn't going to stop Carlos from working, like Carlos didn't want to stop him.

Logan had to talk to his boss again soon and see if he could get better hours and work days rather than nights. He needed different hours. He hated that he hardly got to see his family. He never got to spend any time with them and he saw how it was affecting them all.

It was affecting Carlos more than he let on and Logan knew that. Logan could see the difference in the Latino. He wasn't the bubbly Latino he used to be. Logan knew Carlos cried and suffered in silence.

Logan knew it was affecting Layla, but she didn't let it show. She still treated him the same and was happy to have him around, but she also wasn't disappointed when he had to leave. She was getting used to him not being around. Logan didn't like that at all. He wanted to be around for her and Lilly.

Logan could really see the difference in Lilly. Lilly was growing distant and seemed to resent him for leaving. She seemed to hate that he seemed to put his job above family. Lilly seemed to resent him more and more every day and he hated it.

The phone rang. And Logan jumped up to answer it. He made his way out to the kitchen and grabbed the phone. He saw Carlos' number on the caller ID. He hit the walk button.

"Hello," Logan said.

"Logie," Carlos said.

"Yes, what do you want Carlos?" Logan asked.

"Uh, what time do you have to be into work at?" Carlos asked.

"I don't work tonight, I work tomorrow day," Logan said. His boss had been working on getting him better hours, but he couldn't do much. Logan worked two days and four nights a week now instead of one day.

"Oh, ok do you think you could cook dinner tonight? There's a scheduling conflict and I am gonna be stuck here all day," Carlos said.

"Carlos you're a stunt man," Logan said.

"I know but the equipment isn't here yet and won't be for a few hours," Carlos said.

"Ok, I'll cook," Logan said, "when are you getting home?" he asked.

"I don't know," Carlos said.

"Alright, I guess I'll see you when you get home," Logan said.

"Yeah, love you," Carlos said.

"Love you too Los," Logan said. He heard Carlos hang up. Logan sighed and hung up the phone. He thought tonight he and Carlos would get to spend some time with the girls. That was out the window now.

Logan walked over to the kitchen table and sat down. He had really been looking forward to having dinner with Carlos and the girls and now Carlos might not even be home. Logan sat there for a moment before he realized this was how Carlos probably felt whenever he called to tell him he had to work late.

-Landslide-

Leora was sitting in her study hall with Kyle. Miles was usually with them, but he wasn't in school today.

"So how much trouble do you think we're in?" Kyle asked.

"Lots, dad looked so disappointed when Adam ratted me out. I knew uncle Logan and uncle Carlos had told them, but I think they forgot when Adam was found with Cooper," Leora said.

"Yeah, you were in the clear," Kyle said nodding his head.

"I know I am not gonna get it as bad as you three though," Leora said.

"Yeah, daddy's little princess won't get in much trouble," Kyle said shaking his head.

"I know," Leora said smiling. She never got in trouble really. All she had to do was cry and tell Kendall how sorry she was and if he hadn't stopped James already he'd reverse her punishment or make it less.

"I hate how you do that," Kyle said.

"It's a gift," Leora said grinning.

"Kiss ass," Kyle said.

"I do what I gotta do," Leora said.

"I wish I had that pull over dad, then I'd never get in trouble," Kyle said.

"Unless you wanna be daddy's little princess, then I am gonna ignore that," Leora said laughing. Kyle shook his head.

-Landslide-

Adam sighed as he made his way to his next class. He hadn't talked to Jake or Damien since earlier that morning. He wasn't sure what he was mad about right now. Damien was his best friend and Jake was his brother. It would just be weird if they started dating. Adam now understood how Jake felt about him dating Cooper now, but Jake had been fooling around with Damien since before Cooper even asked Adam out.

Adam walked into his class and took his seat in back of the room. He had this class with Damien and he wasn't ready to talk just yet. He looked to the door as Damien walked into the room. Adam looked to the seat next to him and saw it was empty. He groaned inwardly, knowing that was where Damien was going to sit.

As if he read Adam's mind Damien sat down next to him. Adam pulled his notebook out and got ready for class to start.

"Adam," Damien said. Adam just shook his head no. He didn't want to talk right now. He just wanted to get through this day. "We have to talk about this sometime," Damien said.

"We are in class Damien, I do not want to get in trouble. I am in trouble enough already," Adam said as the final bell rang.

"Adam you can't avoid this forever," Damien said.

"Day I am serious I am already in enough trouble at home. I don't need to get in trouble at school too," Adam said. Damien put his hands up at the teacher called the class to order.

"I just want to say I'm sorry," Damien said quietly. Adam just shook his head and looked to the front of the room.

-Landslide-

Kendall was sitting in the living room waiting for James to return. James had gone out and gotten a pregnancy test and was in the middle of taking it right now. Kendall sighed and shook his head. He wasn't sure right now if he another kid was the right thing for him and James. They had done the baby thing already, and that had been great. Now it was time for them.

James walked out into the living room with the test in one hand and the pox in the other. James set the test on the box and climbed onto the couch and into Kendall's lap.

"Ken, how do you really feel about this?" James asked.

"I don't know honestly," Kendall said, "on the one hand I love our kids and another one would be great, but can we really handle this one when we can hardly handle the four we've already got?" he asked.

"I don't know," James said, "I am actually kind of hoping it's negative," he said.

"I know, I mean we did the baby thing and it was great," Kendall said. James nodded his head and looked at his watch.

"Almost time," James said looking at the coffee table.

"I'll be ok with whatever it says," Kendall said.

"Me too," James said. His watched beeped. James looked at Kendall and then to the test. He shook his head.

"I can't look," James said burying his face into Kendall's neck.

Kendall reached forward and grabbed the test. He turned it over in his hands and looked at it carefully. He sat there for a moment.

"Well?" James asked.

"It's negative," Kendall said. James' head snapped up and he looked at the test. It was negative. James sighed relieved, but at the same time he was disappointed. "James," he said.

"This is a good thing," James said.

"Yeah," Kendall said nodding his head slowly. He wasn't sure how he felt right now. A part of him had wanted the test to be positive. He kind of wanted another kid, but this was for the best. They wouldn't be able to handle a new born right now anyways. They had four other kids to take care of.

"This is for the best," James said. Kendall nodded his head. Kendall then looked at his watch it was almost three.

"Who's picking the kids up?" Kendall asked.

"I will," James said. Kendall nodded his head. James sighed and hugged Kendall a little tighter.

-Landslide-

Leora walked into the house behind her brothers. She was thinking about what Kendall and James were going to do to all of them. They had all lied to Carlos and Logan last night. She wasn't sure how things were going to go. Sure, she had broken the rules, but not as bad as the to her three had.

"In the living room you four," James said as he walked into the house behind Leora. Leora followed the other three into the living room. Kendall was standing there. The four Knight children all sat down.

"Where do we start?" Kendall asked.

"Leora," James said turning to his daughter. Leora gulped slightly. She knew this was going to be bad, but no where near as bad as the other three.

"You lied and snuck out to a party where there was drinking," Kendall said.

"Do you have any idea how irresponsible that was?" James asked.

"At least I didn't drink or sneak off with someone," Leora tried to defend herself.

"You still lied," James said.

"Someone could've slipped you something or worse," Kendall said his worry clearly showing.

"I know it was dumb, but I wasn't the only one there," Leora said looking over at the other three.

"We're getting to them but you're first," Kendall said.

"Two weeks, no cell phone," James said holding his hand out to her.

"What that is so unfair," Leora said, "I need my phone," she said.

"Should've thought of that before," James said shaking his hand lightly.

"Dad," Leora said looking at Kendall.

"You broke a rule," Kendall said. Leora looked at Kendall shocked. He had never been so cold to her before. Leora's jaw dropped. Kendall had never ever treated her like this. He usually got James to calm down and lessened the punishment.

"Your phone," James said. Leora pulled her phone out of her pocket. She handed it to James and stormed out of the room. Kendall looked to the door and shook his head. He hated punishing Leora like that, but she needed it. She had lied and could've gotten hurt.

Kendall and James turned to their three sons.

"Kyle," James said.

"You lied and snuck out to the party and got drunk," James said.

"It was stupid and reckless and you are way underage," Kendall said glaring at his youngest son. Kyle shrank back from Kendall.

"I know, but it was all Miles idea, I didn't realize he was slipping me drinks," Kyle said.

"Don't go making excuses, it won't get you out of trouble," James said shaking his head.

"Jake you did the same exact thing," Kendall said turning to his eldest son said.

"Jake I honestly expected better of you," James said shaking his head.

"How long are we grounded," Jake asked.

"A month," Kendall said.

"No phones," James said holding his hand out. Jake and Kyle sighed and pulled their phones out. They handed them over to James.

"No car," Kendall said to Jake. Jake nodded his head.

"You two can go," James said. Jake and Kyle nodded their heads. They both left the room and Kendall and James turned on Adam.

"Now you Adam," Kendall said.

"You lied and snuck out to a party," James said.

"Not only that but you brought Cooper here when we weren't home. You know the rules," Kendall said.

"Ok I think you're avoiding the real thing that's bugging you," Adam said.

"Adam," James said warningly.

"And that is that last night Cooper and I had sex," Adam said.

"Adam, that is not the point here," Kendall said.

"No I think it is," Adam said.

"You're grounded for a month," James said.

"No phone, no driving anywhere, no computer except for homework, nothing," Kendall said.

"Fine," Adam said digging his phone out of his pocket. He handed it to Kendall and stormed out of the room. He started up the stairs and saw Jake standing by his door.

"Adam," Jake said.

"Get bent," Adam said as he walked into his room and slammed the door. Adam walked over to his bed and fell down onto it. He had gotten a little justice when Kyle and Jake were grounded for a month as well, but he felt like he got the worse end of the deal still. He always got the worse end of the deal.

-Landslide-

Leora was laying on her bed facing away from the door. She couldn't believe they had take her cell phone away. Kendall had never done that before. He just looked away while James punished her and then agreed with him. That was so not like him at all. She had never gotten grounded this long either. Two weeks was a new thing for her.

Leora sighed as there was a knock at the door. Leora pulled her blanket over her head as the door opened.

"Ladybug," Kendall said softly.

Leora just laid there. She didn't want to talk to him right now. She was still upset that Kendall let her get grounded like that.

"Leora," Kendall said as he walked into the room. He sat down on the bed and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I am sorry sweetie, but you broke a rule. This will be over before you know it," he said.

Leora just pulled her blanket tighter around her. Kendall sighed and stood up.

"Dinner is done if you're hungry," Kendall said as he walked out of the room.

Leora just laid there. She wasn't hungry right now. She didn't want to eat. She wanted to lay here and be upset. She had never been treated so unfairly. She had to face the facts that she was growing up, and she wasn't Kendall's little princess anymore.

**So there you go, review and let me know what you think. **

**Always **

**OUTOFMYMIND**


	7. Talks

**I would like to thank everyone who faved and alerted this. I would also like to thank,** _winterschild11, JamesxKendallxKames3, BTR-aholic, annabellex2, AkireAlev, nigellovebtr24, TaylerMaslow, Sassy Kames, CrazyKAMESFan13, CUTE CARGAN LOVE, Layra, and DeniseDEMD _**for all taking the extra time to revirew. Thank you it means so much to me to hear your thoughts so keep them coming. **

**Chapter 7: Talks**

Adam sighed as he made his way through the hall to his locker where Cooper was waiting for him.

"Hey Addie," Cooper said.

"Hey Coop," Adam said smiling. He walked over to his locker with a smile on his face. He was glad to see Cooper.

"I don't know if I can last another two weeks," Adam said.

"It's only two weeks," Cooper said.

"I don't know how I survived the first two," Adam said.

"You'll survive," Cooper said laughing. Adam glared at Cooper before smiling.

"I guess, as long as I get to see you at school," Adams aid.

"Yeah," Cooper said smiling.

"Leora got off grounding today, she was happy about that," Adam said shaking his head.

"You'll get off in two weeks, it'll be over before you know it," Cooper said.

"I know, but it sucks," Adam said.

"So have you-" Cooper started.

"Not yet," Adam said, "but I will," he added. Adam knew what Cooper was going to ask. He was going to ask if Adam had talked to Damien yet. Adam had yet to talk to Damien. He hadn't really talked with Jake either. He didn't know what to say to either of them. He was mad that they had both made a big deal out of him dating Cooper when they were fooling around behind his back.

"Adam the sooner you talk to him the sooner you can be friends again," Cooper said.

"You know Damien doesn't even like you," Adam said.

"Yeah, but he's your friend and I think you should let him explain," Cooper said.

"Maybe I can figure out what he doesn't like you," Adam said shrugging.

"Maybe," Cooper said shrugging.

-Landslide-

Leora was glad she had gotten her cell phone back, but things were different between her and Kendall. They hadn't talked much in the last two weeks, but Leora knew. Kendall didn't see her as a little girl anymore. She knew she wasn't little either, but she no longer had her pull over him and it sucked.

"What's on your mind?" Lilly asked as she walked up to Leora.

"Nothing," Leora sighed.

"Liar," Lilly said.

"When did your dad stop treating you like his little princess?" Leora asked.

"Soon as he started working nights," Lilly said, "he's hardly around anymore," she said.

"Oh," Lilly said.

"What's wrong?" Lilly asked.

"My dad isn't treating me the same as he used to," Leora said.

"You're growing up Leora, you're fourteen," Lilly said.

"I know, but I don't like it," Leora said shaking her head.

"You'll get used to it," Lilly said, "you've just gotta face it you're not his little princess anymore," she said.

"I know, I know," Leora sighed. She hung her head. She knew Lilly was right. She was growing up and Kendall would be treating her differently.

-Landslide-

Logan tapped his fingers on the steering wheel as he drove home. He was anxious to see Carlos. He wanted to tell Carlos his great news. He was excited and nothing could bring him down right now.

He pulled up to his house and ran inside. He heard the TV on signaling Carlos was home. Logan made his way to the living room and saw Carlos sitting on the couch.

"Los," Logan said getting his attention. Carlos looked at Logan shocked.

"What are you doing here? I didn't hear you come in," Carlos said.

"Well you do have the TV pretty loud," Logan said. Carlos blushed and muted the TV.

"What are you doing home this early?" Carlos asked.

"I got a transfer," Logan said.

"Logan, I told you," Carlos started.

"I know, but I'm still a surgeon," Logan said.

"Ok you lost me," Carlos said. Logan smiled and walked over to the couch and sat down next to him.

"There was an opening in the diagnostics department. I will still be a surgeon but I will also be working with a team during days and I will be on call for nights if they need me," Logan said.

"So you'll be working days?" Carlos asked his eyes lighting up with his smile. Logan nodded his head. Carlos threw his arms around Logan's neck and kissed him on the cheek.

"I did it so we could spent more time together and get back what we had," Logan said.

"Thank you," Carlos said.

"Look, Los, these last few months have been hard, but I promise I will do my best to be around more," Logan said.

"That's all I ask," Carlos said.

"I want to fix things with the girls too," Logan said.

"It's just Lilly we have to worry about really, Layla still adores you," Carlos said.

"I know, I have to find a way to fix things with Lilly," Logan said nodding his head.

-Landslide-

Jake sighed as he opened his locker. More people had started believing the rumors that he was a slut after the incident at Marty's party with Damien. His friends knew the truth and still defended him and that was good, but some people were still stupid. Jake shook his head as he switched his book for his afternoon classes.

"Jake."

Jake looked down the hall as Damien walked up to him. Jake groaned inwardly. This was not what he needed right now. He still wasn't sure what he wanted with Damien. He kept putting him off telling him he needed to think and talk to Adam first.

"Hey," Jake said.

"Look we need to talk," Damien said.

"Day, I can't do this right now, I've got to do some major damage control and I've got football," Jake said.

"Jake it's been two weeks I can't wait around for you to decide when it's convenient for you," Damien said.

"I just can't do this right now," Jake said closed his locker. He turned and walked away.

"Jake," Damien said. Jake just shook his head and kept walking. He didn't want to deal with this right now. Adam still wasn't talking to him. That was Jake's priority. He wanted to get Adam to at least talk to him. He wanted to fix that before he made a decision about Damien.

He honestly didn't know what he wanted with Damien. Sure he was nice and a great kisser, but he was Adam's best friend. He didn't want to hurt Adam by stealing him away from him. He also didn't want to just give up on Damien though, they had had some fun these last few months. He didn't know what to do and it was driving him nuts.

-Landslide-

"Adam, you've got to talk to him," Cooper said quietly as they walked up a set of stairs before they sat down together. Adam had study hall and Cooper's class was on a field trip. Cooper hadn't gotten his permission slip in so he was sent to a study hall. He and Adam skipped out.

"I know, but I don't know what to say," Adam said.

"He's your brother Adam," Cooper said.

"I know that Coop, but he gave me a hard time for dating you when he was sneaking around with Damien before you and I even got together," Adam said.

"Adam what are you really mad at here?" Cooper asked.

"I don't know," Adam sighed.

"Talk to Jake, he's your brother and it's killing him that you won't even talk to him," Cooper said.

"How do you know?" Adam asked.

"I am friends with him," Cooper said.

"God I hate that," Adam sighed and hung his head. Cooper laughed and scooted closer to Adam.

"Look Addie, I really think you need to talk him and get things cleared between you. He's your brother and you don't want to lose him. My older brother hardly talks to me and I hate it," Cooper said.

"Your brother is in college, he's busy," Adam said.

"We had a fight before he left and he hasn't really talked to me since, I mean at Thanksgiving he hardly even looked at me Adam, I don't want you and Jake like that. It sucks," Cooper said.

"I didn't know," Adam said moving closer to Cooper.

"I know," Cooper said nodding his head. "I said some horrible things and he won't let me apologize," he said.

"Ok I'll talk to him," Adam said.

-Landslide-

Kyle couldn't stop his leg from shaking. He was sitting in in class with Miles. He knew was antsy. He didn't know why, maybe it had to do with going home. Things had been very quiet at home due to Jake and Adam not talking. Them not talking also meant they weren't fighting.

"Dude you ok?" Miles asked.

"Yeah," Kyle said nodding his head.

"You sure?" Miles asked,

"Yeah," Kyle said again.

"You seem a bit antsy dude," Miles said.

"I'm fine," Kyle said.

"Ok dude, whatever you say," Miles said putting his hands up.

Kyle sighed and let his head fall onto his desk. He was just worried about Jake and Adam blowing up at one another soon. He knew it was bound to happen sooner or later. He knew the longer they avoided one another the more explosive things would be when they confronted one another.

"So, how much longer until you're ungrounded?" Miles asked changing the subject.

"I've still got two weeks, one if I behave," Kyle said. Miles laughed and shook his head. "I am never going to listen to you again though," he said.

"Learned a lesson have we?" Miles asked.

"Yep, never listen to Miles," Kyle said. Miles flipped Kyle off. Kyle laughed and ducked his head when their teacher looked back at them. Miles let his hand fall to his desk.

-Landslide-

Kendall sighed as he watched James move about the kitchen getting dinner ready. Leora, Kyle, and Adam were all upstairs. Leora hadn't really talked to Kendall much since James had grounded her and he had stood by. Adam and Kyle were still grounded and a little bitter. Jake was at football practice and would be home soon.

"James," Kendall said getting his husband's attention.

"Yeah," James said looking over at him.

"Are we good parents?" Kendall asked. That thought had been on his mind a lot the last two weeks.

"Of course," James said turning away from the soup he was making. He walked over to Kendall. "Why would you even ask that?" he asked.

"Our kids are a bit out of control," Kendall said.

"They are not, they just need guidance," James said as he stopped in front of the blonde. "We're doing what we can with what we've got Ken. They're not gonna be perfect, but who is really? I mean Jake's eighteen now and about to be on his own. We'll just have to trust we taught him right," he said.

"It's not Jake I'm all that worried about," Kendall admitted.

"Adam?" James asked. Kendall nodded his head.

"He's our wild child James," Kendall sighed.

"I know, but he's just like you and that's why you two butt heads all the time," James said.

"I guess," Kendall said.

"We've still got time, but maybe what you two need to do is sit down and talk," James said.

"Maybe," Kendall said slowly. He knew James was right. He and Adam did need to talk, but about what Kendall had no idea. He loved Adam very much, like he loved his other three kids, but he and Adam clashed more than anything.

Kendall knew James was wrong about one thing, Adam wasn't like him. Adam was more like James. He was more reserved like James and not upfront about things. If any of the kids were like Kendall he would have to say Jake. He and Jake were more alike and agreed on almost everything.

-Landslide-

Adam paced back and forth in his bedroom. He was waiting for Jake to get home from Football practice. He had told Cooper he would talk to Jake, but he hadn't had the chance all day. To top it all off he had overheard Kendall and James talking about him. He knew he was a handful, but their wild child? He didn't know what to think of that.

"Addie."

Adam turned and saw Leora standing in his bedroom doorway.

"What do you want Leora?" Adam asked.

"Nothing, I'm just bored," Leora said walking into his bedroom.

"You're not grounded anymore, why don't you go over to Lilly's?" Adam asked.

"Cause she's got another week left to her grounding," Leora said.

"Oh," Adam said. He had forgotten Lilly had gotten in trouble as well.

"So," Leora said.

"What do you want?" Adam asked as he walked over to his bed and sat down. Leora walked over to him and sat down as well.

"Nothing really," Leora said.

"Go away," Adam said shoving Leora.

"Aw, come on big brother don't you want some company," Leora asked.

"No," Adam said.

"Come on Addie, you've got to be lonely not being able to leave the house," Leora said.

"I'm not lonely I'm annoyed," Adam said.

"Love you too big brother," Leora said standing up.

"Le," Adam said grabbing her wrist.

"Yeah Addie," Leora said.

"Sorry for being so moody, but I really need to talk to Jake and sort things out with him," Adam said. Leora nodded her head.

"It's ok Addie, I get it," Leora said as she walked over to the door. She stopped and turned to him. "At least I am not as big a pest as Kyle though," she said smiling. Adam laughed and nodded his head. Leora left Adam alone once more.

Adam walked over to his window as Cooper's car pulled into his driveway and Jake got out. He had been getting a ride home from Cooper ever since he got his car taken away. Adam stood there until he head the front door open. Adam made his way over to his door and waited for Jake.

Jake slowly made his way upstairs after letting Kendall and James know he was home. Adam stood there with his arms crossed. Jake stopped when he saw Adam looking at him.

"Look Adam I don't have time for you yelling at me," Jake said.

"I'm not gonna yell, I think we need to talk," Adam said.

"You really want to talk?" Jake asked as he walked past Adam with his sports bag. Adam followed Jake to his room.

"Yes," Adam said.

"About what?" Jake asked.

"Don't be dumb Jake," Adam said.

"Ok look I am sorry," Jake said.

"What I don't get is why you gave me such a hard time about dating Cooper when you were fooling around with Damien," Adam said.

"I know it was very hypocritical of me, but I was just, I don't know," Jake sighed.

"You were mad that I told you about me and Cooper while you felt the need to lie about you and Day?" Adam asked.

"Kind of," Jake said.

"So what are you two?" Adam asked.

"I don't know honestly," Jake sighed.

"Walk me through it Jake," Adam said.

"Well it started right before my birthday. Evan was being an asshole like usual and I had no one to really talk to and Damien caught me having a small fit in the parking lot one day. It was around the time my car was getting fixed and I was waiting for a ride home from practice from pops and Damien had some after school thing to do. Anyways I started venting to him and before I knew what had happened we kissed," Jake said.

"You kissed him?" Adam asked.

"Yeah, it was like the heat of the moment and I like ran after that," Jake said.

"So I take he you two talked about it and ended up kissing again or something?" Adam asked.

"Yeah, it just took off from there," Jake said, "but we never said we were dating once. It was basically making out and…" he trailed off blushing.

"Never sex?" Adam asked.

"Never," Jake said.

"So what are you guys then?" Adam asked.

"I don't know just yet, but I don't think Damien even wants anything from me anymore," Jake said.

"You don't know that," Adam said.

"I've been avoiding making a decision on this for two weeks Addie," Jake said.

"Wait you've been leaving him hanging ever since I found out?" Adam asked.

"Kind of," Jake said.

"Well do you like him?" Adam asked.

"Wait you're ok with us possibly dating?" Jake asked.

"Why wouldn't I be? I mean it's not like Damien was my boyfriend or anything and I have Cooper," Adam said.

"Speaking of Cooper did you guys really…?" Jake asked.

"Have sex?" Adam asked. Jake nodded his head. "Yeah," Adam said smiling.

"Were you doing it just to get back at me for kissing Damien?" Jake asked.

"No me bringing Cooper here was because I was mad but everything we did was because I was ready and wanted to," Adam said.

"You really care about Cooper don't you?" Adam asked.

"I do," Adam said smiling. Just the thought of Cooper made him smile.

"So I have a question," Jake said slowly.

"Yeah?" Adam asked looking at his older brother.

"Don't tease me either," Jake said.

"I won't," Adam said.

"What's it like?" Jake asked knowing Adam knew what he was talking about. Adam shook his head with a chuckle as he told Jake exactly what he wanted to know.

**So there you go. I know this isn't really Kames and Cargan heavy, but right now I want to get a feel for the kids. I will get to some more Kames and Cargan soon. Review and let me know what you think. **

**Always **

**OUTOFMYMIND**


	8. Fight

**I would like to thank,** _AkireAlev, JamesxKendallxKames3, annabellex2, nigellovebtr24, LoganLover96, Layra, Sassy Kames, Franshes, DeniseDEMD, and CUTE CARGAN LOVE _**for all taking the extra time to revirew. Thank you it means so much to me to hear your thoughts so keep them coming. **

**Chapter 8: Fight **

Lilly was sitting in her bedroom doing her homework. Carlos, Logan, and Layla were down stairs watching a movie. Logan had asked her to join but she declined saying she had homework. She didn't tell them the real reason why she declined though.

Lilly declined because Logan was home at nights now, but for how long she didn't know. She didn't want to forgive him for not being there only for him to leave again. She was protecting herself, Layla was just getting herself set up to get hurt when he left again.

"Lil."

Lilly looked to her doorway and saw Logan standing there.

"What?" Lilly asked.

"We were just wondering if you were done with you're homework," Logan said.

"Nope," Lilly said. She looked at her computer. She hadn't even started the essay she needed finished by Monday.

"Lilly," Logan said walking into the room. "What is this really about?" he asked.

"I've got homework," Lilly said.

"Lilly please, spare the act," Logan said.

"If I have to stop acting why don't you, when are you leaving again? I mean your job is more important to you than us isn't it?" Lilly asked turning away from Logan.

"Lilly," Logan said.

"No, you say you'll be there but you'll just leave like last time," Lilly said shaking her head.

"Lilly I changed my work schedule so I could be here. I transferred departments," Logan said.

"I know you dad, you'll be back to it before you know it," Lilly said shaking her head.

"Lilly, I am going to be here more," Logan said almost desperately.

n"Oh please, Papi's been raising us these last few years while you've been off spending time at the hospital because you'd rather be there than with us," Lilly said letting it all out.

"Lilly," Logan said shocked.

"just leave me alone," Lilly said. Logan opened his mouth before he closed it and left. He didn't want to argue with Lilly right now.

Lilly felt tears spring to her eyes. She knew he wasn't going to change. She should be used to it by now, but she wasn't. It still hurt that he wanted to be at work rather than with her anymore.

-Landslide-

Adam wanted to jump for joy when Kendall handed him his cell phone. He restrained himself and just smiled.

"You're grounding is over, but don't think we're gonna stop watching you," Kendall said.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Adam nodded his head.

"Cooper is not allowed here when we're not home, you break this rule and you'll be grounded again," Kendall said.

"I know dad," Adam said nodding his head.

"Also he's not allowed in your room," Kendall said.

"Got it," Adam said nodding his head. Kendall just turned and left. Adam quickly plugged his phone into his charger. He would have to let it charge and call Cooper. He didn't want to call him off the house phone because Kyle and Leora seemed to think it was alright to pick up the phone and listen in.

Adam had also gotten his laptop back full time. He quickly turned it on and decided to see if Cooper was online, that way he wouldn't have to call. He saw the green light next to Cooper's name and smiled. He sent a chat request. He waited until Cooper appeared on the screen with a smile.

"Hey, I see you're off grounding," Cooper said.

"Yeah, just now," Adam said.

"Well now we can actually see each other outside of school," Cooper said grinning.

"I know, but I think it's best we lay low for a few days, I mean I just got off grounding, I don't want to upset them again," Adam said.

"We'll just follow their rules," Cooper said.

"They're expecting me to break the rules, I'm their wild child Coop," Adam said. He had told Cooper all about what he over heard about being their wild child. He knew it was nothing bad, but it still hurt a little that they didn't trust him like they did the others.

"Well then wild child when can we get together?" Cooper asked laughing.

"How does this weekend sound?" Adam asked.

"Like a plan to me," Cooper said smiling.

"Great," Adam said smiling brightly at Cooper.

"I've gotta go Adam, I've got homework to finish and if my dad finds out it's not done soon he will flip," Cooper said.

"Kay, bye Coop," Adam said.

-Landslide-

Kendall sighed tiredly as he leaned against James on the couch. He looked at James who was sitting at the end of the couch. Kendall had had a long day and work and was tired. It was still a bit early to go to bed though.

"You ok?" James asked looking at his husband.

"Yeah, just tired," Kendall said trying and failing to stifle a yawn.

"You've been tired a lot lately," James said draping his arm around Kendall.

"I've been busy at work," Kendall said, "we've got a new group and I need to get their demos recorded and they are not very cooperating," he sighed.

"Do they aggravate you?" James asked smiling.

"Every chance they get," Kendall said.

"That sounds familiar," James said.

"No, don't even go there," Kendall said shaking his head. James laughed and poked Kendall's side lightly.

"Ask Gustavo and Kelly, we were the same way," James said laughing, "you annoyed Gustavo any and every chance you got," he said.

"Not every," Kendall said.

"You did too," James said.

"No I did not," Kendall said.

"Ask Carlos and Logan they'll say the same thing too," James said laughing. Kendall sat up and looked at James before smiling at the brunette. "You know I'm right Ken."

"Sadly yes," Kendall said.

"Ha, I am so right," James said pumping his fist into the air. Kendall laughed and scooted closer to James and put his arm around him and kissed his temple.

"You are right," Kendall said smiling.

"Do you mean it or are you just saying that to make me happy?" James asked.

"No," Kendall said shaking his head. James eyed Kendall suspiciously. Kendall just chuckled and shook his head. "You can believe me if you want babe, but just know you're right," he said.

"I hate when you do that," James said.

"Do what?" Kendall asked grinning.

"I can't tell if you're being sarcastic or not," James said.

"That is a judgment call on your part," Kendall said as he rested his head against James' shoulder.

"Oh that reminds me Ken, Christmas is coming up soon," James said.

"I know," Kendall said nodding his head tiredly.

"We can talk tomorrow if you're really that tired," James said nudging Kendall lightly. Kendall shook his head.

"I'm fine," Kendall said.

"Kendall you're falling asleep," James said.

"'M not," Kendall mumbled.

"Come on," James said ad he pushed Kendall up. He helped the blonde to his feet and managed to get him upstairs to their bedroom.

James got the sleepy blonde into bed. He looked at his watch and saw it was only seven thirty. It was odd, the last few nights Kendall just seemed worn out by eight. He usually was up until well after ten at night trying to convince James to do things. James shook his head and start back down the hallway. He passed Adam's door on the way and saw he was sleeping hunched over his desk.

James walked into the room and nudged his son lightly. Adam jerked up and looked at James. James chuckled lightly.

"You're sleeping at your desk," James said.

"Am I?" Adam asked groggily as he looked around. "Oh I've been studying for a test nonstop these last few days, I guess sleep is finally catching up with me," he said through a yawn.

"If you're that tired go to bed," James said. Adam nodded his head and stood up. James left the room and made his way down to the living room. He heard voices in the kitchen. He walked into the kitchen and saw Kyle and Jake looking for something. "Looking for something boys?" James asked.

"Yeah, we're hungry and there's nothing to eat," Kyle said.

"Did you look in the pantry?" James asked knowing just what Kyle and Jake were looking for.

"Duh," Kyle said.

"In the back?" James asked. Jake and Kyle made a dash for the pantry and returned with Kendall's stash of snacks. They grinned as they carefully picked through it before returned it to Kendall's secret spot. "Tell him I told and I'll deny it," James said as he walked out to the living room.

He turned his attention to the TV and not his sons in the kitchen. He started flipping channels looking for something to catch his interest.

"Hey pops," Jake said walking out to the living room with Kyle behind him.

"What's up boys?" James asked.

"We're bored," Jake said.

"Wanna watch a movie or something," James asked.

"Sure," Jake said. He and Kyle ran over to their DVD collection.

"You boys want some popcorn," James asked.

"Yeah," Kyle said.

"You just ate though," James pointed out.

"Yeah, but you can't watch a movie without popcorn," Kyle said. Jake nodded his head in agreement. James sighed and walked out to the kitchen. He made popcorn and finished as Leora walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Lele," James said.

"Hey," Leora said smiling at James.

"You're brothers and I are gonna watch a movie wanna join us," James asked as he poured the popcorn into a bowl.

"Sure, what movie?" Leora asked.

"Dunno, I let them pick it out," James said, "can you get four sodas from the fridge," he asked as he grabbed the bowl. Leora nodded her head and grabbed the sodas and followed James out to the living room.

"So what are we watching?" James asked.

"Transformers," Jake and Kyle said together.

"Sweet," Leora said. The four settled onto the couch together.

-Landslide-

Logan made his way into his and Carlos' room. Carlos was in there getting ready for bed.

"Hey Logie," Carlos said smiling at the brunette.

"Hey Los," Logan said, "I think I know why Lilly seems to hates me," he said quietly. He walked over to their bed and sat down.

"She doesn't hate you," Carlos said.

"She does," Logan said.

"What are you getting at?" Carlos asked.

"I tried to talk to her earlier and she asked me when I was leaving again? She asked when I would stop coming home again," Logan said looking down at the floor. Carlos moved over to the bed and sat down next to Logan.

"Logie, you've just got to give her time to realize you're serious about wanting to spend time with us. She was hurt when you would leave before you've got to show her that this is different," Carlos said.

"I know, but it hurts that she thinks I am gonna do that again," Logan said.

"She'll come around," Carlos said.

"I hope so," Logan said.

-Landslide-

Adam slowly walked up the driveway to Damien's house. He needed to talk Damien. He knocked on the door and waited for it to open. It opened to reveal Damien.

"Adam," Damien said shocked.

"Hey," Adam said. It had been a month since they had really talked. It had been two weeks since Damien stopped trying.

"I thought you were grounded," Damien said.

"I got ungrounded the other day," Adam said, "I need to talk to you though, so can I come in?" he asked. Damien nodded his head. He let Adam in and they made their way up to Damien's bedroom.

"So what do you wanna talk about," Damien asked.

"First I want to apologize for the way I acted, I mean I wasn't so much mad at you and Jake, but I was mad you didn't tell me," Adam said.

"Adam it's ok, I get it," Damien said.

"No Day, I really am sorry. I mean it's been a month since we talked and we're supposed to be best friends," Adam said.

"It's ok Adam, it's kind of like when you and Cooper got together, remember how I treated you," Damien said.

"Yeah, that reminds me," Adam said slowly.

"What?" Damien asked.

"Why do you hate Cooper so much? I mean I've ben dating him for like almost four months now," Adam said.

"I don't hate him," Damien said, "I just think you could do so much better than Cooper," he said.

"What the hell does that mean," Adam asked confused.

"Nothing," Damien said shaking his head.

"It's not nothing," Adam said.

"I guess I'm just bitter," Damien said shaking his head.

"Bitter?" Adam asked.

"Ok look, last year Cooper asked me out and we set up a time and day and place to meet and everything. He stood me up and then made a fool out of me when I asked him about it," Damien said.

"Where was I when this was happening? Why didn't you just tell me?" Adam asked.

"One I know now that he never really wanted to date me but you, two I didn't think you needed to know, and three it was the week you were sick with the flu," Damien said.

"You could've told me," Adam said.

"Would that have changed your mind about dating Cooper?" Damien asked.

"No, I mean yeah what he did to you was horrible, but I've been taught to trust people until I have a reason not to," Adam said.

"Adam," Damien said.

"No Day, Cooper has treated me with nothing but respect," Adam said.

"Really so he didn't trick you into sleeping with him?" Damien asked.

"No, it was my idea," Adam said.

"Oh," Damien said.

"Yeah, but enough of that, let's forget that and can we be friends again? I mean I just got the new Zombie Smashers and I need someone to play it with and Jake sucks," Adam said.

"Have you talked to Jake?" Damien asked slowly.

"Yeah we talked," Adam said nodding his head.

"Did he say anything about me? I mean I want something serious and if Jake doesn't I want to know so I can move on," Damien said.

"Why don't you just tell him to hurry up or just forget him," Adam said.

"I love how you talk about your brother like he's just another random guy," Damien said. Adam laughed and nodded his head.

-Landslide-

Jake sighed as he looked up at his ceiling. He was knew Adam was ok with him and Damien. The question was, did he really like Damien like that? Did he want something serious? Jake didn't know what he wanted.

Jake got out of his bed and made his way down stairs and to the den where he knew Kendall would be. He knocked on the door knowing from experience that knocking first was a good thing.

"Come in," Kendall said. Jake opened the door and saw Kendall looking over some contracts.

"Are you busy?" Jake asked.

"Not really," Kendall said.

"Are you sure? I could come back when you're done," Jake said.

"No, I was about to take a break anyways," Kendall said getting up from his desk. He walked over to the loveseat across the room and gestured for Jake to follow him. Jake walked over to him and sat down next to him. "So what's up Jake?" Kendall asked.

"Uh I am having some trouble," Jake said.

"What kind of troubles," Kendall asked.

"No doubt you've heard about me and Damien by now," Jake said.

"Adam might've said something," Kendall said nodding his head.

"Well that's my problem. I mean Adam and I talked it over and he's doesn't care if we date, but that's the thing, I don't know if I want to date Damien," Jake said.

"Well, have you talked to Damien?" Kendall asked.

"No, but he wants me to make a choice," Jake said.

"How long have you been making him wait?" Kendall asked.

"Almost three weeks now, I just don't know what I want," Jake said.

"Jake keeping Damien waiting isn't fair to him," Kendall said.

"I know," Jake sighed.

"Look Jake, love is a tricky thing and it may take a while before you find the one you're meant to be with, it took me awhile to find your father," Kendall said.

"Yep, and I waited by patiently as each of those skanks crashed and burned with you," James said from the doorway.

"Aw Jamie, you know you're the only one for me," Kendall said smiling at the brunette. He stood up and walked over to James.

"I know, I knew it before you did," James said Kendall pecked him on the lips.

"Gee dad this talk was great," Jake said sarcastically.

"Look Jake I can't tell you what to do, but talk to Damien, maybe you'll figure out what you want then," Kendall said.

"Yeah maybe," Jake said.

-Landslide-

Adam made his way to his locker. He saw Cooper already there waiting for him. He walked over to him.

"I've got a question to ask you and I want a straight answer," Adam said.

"Ok what's up?" Cooper asked frowning lightly.

"Why didn't you tell me about you standing Damien up?" Adam asked.

"He told you then?" Cooper asked.

"Yeah, we are friends after all," Adam said.

"Well I didn't want you to doubt us, because I really like you and I did ask him out, but I chickened out on the date because some guys gave me crap about wanting to go out with him," Cooper said.

"You don't get crap for dating me?" Adam asked.

"You're Jake's brother no one will bad mouth you because Jake will not hesitate to punch them, and I do get crap but I've learned not to care what they say," Cooper said.

"Good," Adam said smiling.

"He still holds a grudge then?" Cooper asked.

"Kind of, but I'll work on it because I don't want to lose either of you," Adam said.

"You're not gonna lose me Adam, I love you," Cooper said.

"I love you too, and it's not you I am worried about," Adam said.

"Oh Addaline you have no faith in me?" Damien asked as walked up to Adam and Cooper. "Just because Jake is avoiding me doesn't mean I'll stop being your friend," he said as he slung his arm over Adam's shoulders.

"Really now? You realize I am not gonna stop seeing Cooper just because you can't let things go," Adam asked.

"I can let things go," Damien said.

"Well alright then," Adam said, "now that new movie opens Saturday wanna go see it," he said.

"Sure, I've got no plans," Damien said.

"Adam we've got plans Saturday," Cooper said.

"I wanna go see the movie though," Adam said.

"Alright fine, we'll go," Cooper said, "if you're ok with me coming," he said to Damien.

"I'm ok with it," Damien said.

"Great," Adam said smiling. He was glad that Damien and Cooper were getting along. Maybe he wouldn't have to choose between his best friend and boyfriend like he had thought.

**So there you go. The Kames and Cargan is coming soon I promise. Review and let me know what you think. **

**Always **

**OUTOFMYMIND**


	9. Old Habits

**I would like to thank,** _JamesxKendallxKames3, DeniseDEMD, AkireAlev, Layra, nigellovebtr24, jamesmaslowlover, , CUTE CARGAN LOVE, Sassy Kames, and Franshes _**for all taking the extra time to revirew. Thank you it means so much to me to hear your thoughts so keep them coming. **

**Chapter 9: Old Habits**

Leora yawned as she walked out of her bedroom and saw Kyle and Jake standing at the bathroom door.

"What's going on?" Leora asked. She needed to get into the bathroom soon so she could get ready for school.

"Adam's sick and he won't come out," Kyle said sleepily. The door opened and Adam walked out.

"Dude you ok?" Kyle asked.

"Dude, you sound like Miles," Adam said as he walked to his bedroom.

"Adam serious we heard you throwing up," Jake said.

"I'm fine," Adam said. He walked into his bedroom leaving his siblings in the hallway.

"I hate when he does that," Jake said.

"I'll go let pops know and you two hurry up in the bathroom I still have to get ready," Leora said. Jake and kyle nodded and played rock, paper, scissors to see who got to use the bathroom first.

Leora made her way down to the kitchen and saw James and Kendall making breakfast. They both looked up at her as she walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Lele," James said smiling at her.

"Morning Ladybug," Kendall said.

"Morning, uh, Adam's sick, but he's being stubborn," Leora said.

"Are you sure he's sick?" James asked.

"Jake and Kyle said he was throwing up," Leora said.

"I'll go check on him," James said. He left the kitchen. Leora looked at Kendall.

"You're calling me Ladybug again," Leora asked.

"It's what I always call you," Kendall said.

"Not recently," Leora said.

"Look Leora, I know things have been different between us for awhile," Kendall started.

"Yeah," Leora said.

"Leora you're growing up and treating you like a little girl won't help you do that," Kendall said.

"I know dad, I get it, but I do like when you call me Ladybug, it makes me feel special," Leora said smiling.

"I'll keep that in mind," Kendall said smiling, "now go get ready for school," he said. Leora nodded her head and made her way up to her bedroom.

-Landslide-

Adam was sitting in his room looking at the floor. He had been throwing up all morning. He didn't want to admit it out loud, but he was sick. He knew the others were going to rat him out. He sat there waiting for James or Kendall to come check on him.

There was a knock at the door and it opened. James walked in. Adam looked up at him.

"Hey," James said.

"I'm fine," Adam said.

"Adam," James said walking over to him. He sat down beside him and pressed his hand to his forehead. "You're a bit warm," he said.

"I am fine," Adam said.

"Adam don't be so stubborn," James said.

"I just threw up it's no big deal," Adam said.

"Adam," James said.

"I am fine," Adam said standing up, "probably just something I ate," he said.

"Are you sure you're up for going to school then?" James asked.

"Yeah, I am fine," Adam said.

"Well if you're sure then, breakfast is almost ready," James said. Adam nodded his head. James left and made his way back down to the kitchen.

"So how's Adam?" Kendall asked.

"He says he's fine," James said.

"You gonna let him go to school then?" Kendall asked.

"Might as well, he says he's fine and I don't wanna start a fight with him, besides I don't have to work today so I'll be home if he needs to come home," James said.

"You finish your shoot then?" Kendall asked.

"Yes, my next job is in a week," James said.

"What you modeling then?" Kendall asked.

"Swimwear for a catalog," James said grinning. Kendall's face however held no smile. "Come on Ken me in sexy swimwear," James said.

"For everyone to see and drool over no thanks," Kendall said shaking his head.

"Oh come on it's not like it's a nude photo shoot," James said.

"I guess," Kendall said.

"I only did one nude shoot and that was just for you," James said grinning.

"Oh god I think I am gonna be sick," Adam said backing out of the kitchen.

"I swear to god I am buying you a bell," Kendall said.

"Or save your money and be less horny," Adam said as he walked back into the kitchen. He walked over to the counter and sat down at a stool.

"Seriously could you be anymore quiet you brat?" Kendall asked

"Gee I don't know could you be anymore horny?" Adam asked.

"It's smart assed remarks like that that get you in trouble Adam," James said.

"He started it," Adam said pointing at Kendall earning a chuckle from James.

"Don't encourage him," Kendall said turning to James.

"He's got a point though, you did start it Ken," James said. Kendall just glared at James.

-Landslide-

Lilly was moving about her room getting ready for school. She didn't want to go down to breakfast. Logan was down there and she didn't want to talk to him right now. She busied herself with brushing her hair again. She was avoiding going down to the kitchen.

"Lil, you're breakfast is getting cold."

"I don't care," Lilly said coolly. She didn't looked over her shoulder at Logan. She didn't want to see him right now. She was still mad at him.

"Lilly, please this is ridiculous," Logan said. Lilly peeked at him in her mirror. She saw him standing there looking at her.

"I'm just being practical, you did it once, what's stopping you from doing it again," Lilly asked.

"Lilly, I made a mistake and I am working to fix it," Logan said.

"You mean you'll be back for a bit before you leave again crush papi and Layla like you did last time?" Lilly asked.

"Lilly, look I know I hurt you guys," Logan said. Lilly put her brush down and stood up. She turned to face Logan.

"Hurt us? You have no idea what you did? You didn't see papi crying or Layla waiting for you to come home but you never came. I can't tell you how many times I had to listen to papi cry himself to sleep," Lilly said.

"I know," Logan said hanging his head.

"No you don't know, you were never here. You didn't see any of it and when you were here you were sleeping, it was like you were gone anyways," Lilly said.

"Lilly stop," Logan said.

"No, I was there and I had to tell papi things would get better and help him realize he still had me and Lay," Lilly said walking over to her backpack. She picked it up. "I was there while you weren't, so excuse me if I don't want to go through all that again," she said as she walked past him.

"Lilly, I am your father and that is no way to talk to me," Logan said.

"You are hardly my father anymore," Lilly said as she walked down the hallway and to the stairs.

"Lillian, don't you walk away from me," Logan hollered after her.

"Watch me," Lilly said as walked away. She made her way to the front door. She heard Logan coming after her but she just kept walking. She walked out the door as Jake pulled into the driveway. She ran over to the car and got in back with Kyle and Leora. "Just go," Lilly said as Logan ran out onto the porch.

"What's going on?" Jake asked.

"Just go," Lilly said again. Jake pulled out of the driveway.

"What happened?" Leora asked Lilly.

"I snapped," Lilly said.

"You what?" Leora asked shocked.

"I snapped," Lilly said again.

"But you said-" Leora started.

"I know," Lilly said hanging her head.

"Why did-"

"I couldn't help it."

"Lil you're gonna-"

"I know but-"

"I get it," Leora said.

"I hate girl talk," Kyle said.

"Yeah you can never understand them," Jake said.

"It's not that hard, judging by the way Lilly is acting it's something bad that I think has to do with uncle Logan since he ran out the door after her," Adam said shrugging from the front.

"How the hell do you do that?" Kyle asked.

"I am just aware of surroundings and eavesdropping on phone calls doesn't hurt," Adam said.

"That is a-" Leora started.

"A total invasion of privacy?" Jake asked.

"Right," Leora said her cheeks turning pink.

"I am sure dad and pops would love to hear what you're planning for this weekend Kyle," Jake said.

"Me too?" Kyle asked.

"We're just leveling the playing field, right Jake?" Adam asked.

"Ok we get it," Kyle said.

"You're really going out even after last time," Jake asked Kyle.

"Not anymore," Kyle said, "if I go you two will rat me out," he said.

"He does learn from his mistakes," Adam said.

"Not as dumb as he looks," Jake said laughing.

"Ha, ha so funny," Kyle said.

-Landslide-

Adam and Damien were sitting in the hallway before school started. Cooper wasn't at school yet.

"So has Jake talked to you yet?" Adam asked.

"No, and I can't wait around forever," Damien said shaking his head.

"Well if he can't make up his mind then screw him, he's missing out," Adam said.

"I love how you act like it's not your brother we're talking about," Damien said shaking his head.

"Hey, he's my brother and I love him and all but if he's gonna be a dick then let him go," Adam said.

"You are a great friend Adam," Damien said laughing. Adam laughed as well.

"Damien."

Damien and Adam both looked up and saw Jake heading their way.

"Jake," Damien said standing up.

"Hey Damien, I was wondering if you had any plans this weekend," Jake said nervously. Damien looked at Adam before he spoke.

"Actually I do, you see I couldn't wait around for you to make up your mind. I do have a life Jake," Damien said.

"Oh, well I was wondering if maybe sometime you'd like to go out or something," Jake said.

"We'll see," Damien said as the bell for class rang, "I've got to go I don't want to be late for class," he said.

"Right," Jake said nodding his head. He turned and left.

"Dude your plans are with me and Coop you could've cancelled," Adam said.

"I know, but he deserves a taste of his own medicine," Damien said.

"God you guys are making things way more complicated then they need to be," Adam said shaking his head. He then looked around.

"Have you seen Cooper?" Adam asked.

"No, he's not my boyfriend I don't have to keep track of him," Damien said as they started down the hallway together.

"I don't want to keep track, but he's always here early," Adam said.

"Maybe he's running late," Damien said.

Adam pulled his cell phone out and started texting Cooper as Damien headed off to his homeroom. Adam started towards him. He sat down when his phone vibrated in his pocket. He pulled his cell phone and checked the message.

**To Adam:**

Over slept big time. I am gonna be late.

Adam smiled as he tapped out a reply and put his phone away. He sat through homeroom listening to his teacher take roll call before letting them do their own thing.

-Landslide-

James sighed as he walked into the living room. He had cleaned up the kitchen after the kids left and had seen Kendall out the door. Now he was bored. He had the whole house to himself.

James turned the TV on and relaxed. He didn't get much down time. He started to flip channels looking for something to watch but nothing caught his interest. He sighed again and turned the TV off.

James just sat there with nothing but his thoughts. James' mind wandered to his and Kendall's anniversary. He thought of the conversation they had had. They had talked about another kid.

James didn't know what he wanted right now. He had been looking forward to having no kids in the house, but ever since the pregnancy scare he had been thinking about having another kid. He would love to have another one but, his job wouldn't allow it.

James thought about his job. He was a model which meant he had to follow a strict diet and look perfect. He had worked hard after the kids to get his body back so he could become a model. Having a kid right now would not be good for his career.

James bit his lip as he thought it over. He loved his other kids more than anything, but he missed having them need him. They were growing up and didn't need him anymore. Jake was practically an adult and would be going to college in less than a year. Adam, Kyle, and Leora were right behind him. Having another kid would be great. He would feel needed.. He wanted to feel needed.

There was also his job which he loved too. He loved his job and traveling was fun. He loved going exotic places and he loved the pictures of himself. Even though he was almost forty he still looked good. He still loved that about himself, but his family did come first.

James sat up once he realized what he wanted. He wanted a baby. He wanted t feel needed again. He now realized why he had been so disappointed when his test came up negative. That was the empty feeling he had been having lately.

He heard the door open and he jumped up. He walked out to the hallway confused. He saw Kendall come in. He didn't look too good.

"What's wrong, you don't look too good," James said.

"Got sick," Kendall said.

"You ok?" James asked walking over to him. He placed his hand to Kendall's forehead. "You're a bit warm," he said.

"Threw up a while ago," Kendall said.

"What happened? You were fine before you left," James said.

"I know, I got to my office and I started to feel a bit nauseous, and while Kelly was talking to me it just got worse and I almost puked on her," Kendall said.

"Maybe you have what Adam has," James suggested. Kendall nodded his head. "He'll probably end up calling soon," he added.

"Probably, I am gonna go lay down," Kendall said.

"Kay, I'll let you nap and bring you some soup for lunch," James said. Kendall nodded his head.

"Join me for a nap?" Kendall asked.

"If I get sick I am blaming you," James said smiling.

"Hey you made a vow in sickness and in health," Kendall said. James laughed and pushed the blonde towards the stairs.

He got Kendall up stairs and into bed. He laid down next to the blonde. He would have to talk to him later about having an other kid.

-Landslide-

"Ok Lil spill," Leora said quietly. They were in the library for their study hall. "What happened this morning," she asked.

"Breakfast, he was eating with Layla and papi and he came to get me and I just snapped," Lilly said.

"Why? I thought you said you were going to leave it be and wait and see what he did," Leora said.

"I was going to but, it just kind of came out like word vomit," Lilly said.

"I hate that," Leora said.

"I know I said some pretty mean things too," Lilly said hanging her head. "I told him he wasn't there when we needed him and I told him he was hardly my father anymore," she said tears slipping down her cheeks.

"Well you have to apologize, I am sure you hurt him," Leora said.

"No duh," Lilly said, "I just hope he'll forgive me," she said quietly.

"He's your dad, he'll forgive you," Leora said.

"What if he doesn't," Lilly asked.

"He will don't worry," Leora said.

"I hope so," Lilly said.

-Landslide

"Cooper, could I talk to you for a moment?" Jake asked as he walked over to Cooper. It was after school and they were at their final football practice before their last game, unless they won then they went to state.

"Uh sure," Cooper said.

"I'm worried about Adam," Jake said.

"Why what's wrong?" Cooper asked

"It might be something, it might be nothing," Jake said.

"What?" Cooper asked confused.

"This morning Kyle and I heard Adam puking this morning," Jake said.

"Ok, so he's sick," Cooper asked.

"Maybe," Jake said.

"Jake we don't have all day coach is gonna be here soon," Cooper said.

"Adam used to have an eating disorder," Jake said. Cooper who had been looking over his shoulder whipped around.

"What?" Cooper asked.

"He doesn't like to broadcast it, but a few years back he was in a local production of Annie and an older kid told him he wasn't skinny enough to be taken seriously as an actor," Jake said.

"What'd he do?" Cooper asked.

"Skipped meals and when he did eat he puked it all back up," Jake said.

"So you think he might be starting again," Cooper asked.

"Just keep an eye on him," Jake said. Cooper nodded his head.

-Landslide-

Logan was sitting in the employee lounge. He had a surgery to do in a hour and he was waiting on for his team to prep the patient. He was still thinking about what Lilly had said to him. He hadn't had much time to talk to Carlos about it either.

_"What happened?" Carlos asked once Layla walked out the door._

_"She's still mad at me," Logan said._

_"What did you do?" Carlos asked walking over to Logan._

_"I just asked her to come eat and she flipped out at me yelling at me," Logan said._

_"I think you need to give her some time and let her realize you're not going anywhere," Carlos said._

_"Los I've got a question, before I have to go," Logan said looking at his watch._

_"What?" Carlos asked._

_"Did you really cry the nights I wasn't here?" Logan asked._

_"She said that?" Carlos asked._

_"Answer the question Los," Logan said moving over to Carlos. Carlos looked down at the floor and nodded his head._

_"Yes," Carlos said quietly._

_"I am so sorry Los, I didn't think it would affect you that much," Logan said as he pulled Carlos into a hug. "I never meant to hurt you or the girls," he said._

_"I know, but you're here now and you're trying to make this better," Carlos said, "Lilly will see that," he said._

_"I know," Logan said._

_"When will you be home? Five?" Carlos asked._

_"I've got a patient that needs surgery and the soonest we could get them in was five so maybe seven or eight," Logan said. He saw the look on Carlos' face. "I am not falling back into my old habit Carlos," Logan said._

_"I know, but I was thinking about what Lilly was going to say," Carlos said._

_"Leave her for me, I'll talk to her," Logan said. Carlos nodded his head. "I've got to go. I'll see you later Los," Logan said._

Logan looked down at his watch and sighed. He had to get to work. He made his way to get ready for surgery.

-Landslide-

Carlos walked down the hall to Layla's room. It was getting late and Logan wasn't home and he needed to distract himself. He didn't want to think Logan was falling back on his promise, because he wasn't. His surgery was probably taking longer than he thought it would. He knocked on Layla's door.

"Come in," Layla said. Carlos opened to door and saw Layla sitting on her bed on her laptop.

"What you still doing up,?" Carlos asked.

"Just watching some you tube videos," Layla said.

"It's a school night," Carlos said.

"I know," Layla said.

"Bored," Carlos asked taking a seat next to Layla.

"Yeah," Layla said nodding her head. She sat up and looked at Carlos.

"When is dad coming home?" Layla asked.

"Soon, he had a surgery to do, but he should be home soon," Carlos said.

"He's not going back to the way he was before is he?" Layla asked. Carlos saw the hurt flash across her face before it disappeared.

"No, he's gonna be home more honey, he just had to stay late today because his patient needed surgery," Carlos said.

"He's not gonna change."

Carlos and Layla both looked to the doorway and saw Lilly standing there. She didn't look too happy.

"Lilly, he's working hard to be here for us, but I will take nights once in awhile over every night," Carlos said.

"Oh please, it started like this last time," Lilly said.

"Lilly he's trying," Carlos said.

"He is not, he loves his job more than he loves us," Lilly said before she turned and stormed down the hall. Carlos stood up and followed her down the hall as she walked into her room and shut the door.

"Lilly," Carlos said as he grabbed the door knob to find it locked. Lilly open the door please," he said as the phone started to ring. Carlos turned and made his way into his and Logan's room and picked up the phone. "Hello?" he said.

"Los," Logan said.

"Logan," Carlos said a smiling crossing his face.

"I'm not gonna be home as soon as I thought I would be," Logan said.

"What do you mean?" Carlos asked.

"The patient my team has been treating had an tumor that I had to remove only it wasn't a tumor it was a bag he had swallowed full of powder. A nurse freaked and I've been exposed to something along with a few others on my team. I've been detained and we're not sure what the powder was," Logan said.

"Are you ok?" Carlos asked.

"I wasn't exposed too bad and I had to shower and I am being tested to see how bad I was exposed," Logan said.

"When will you be home?" Carlos asked.

"Tomorrow maybe, that's how long it will take the CDC to get the sample of the powder and for them to figure out what it was," Logan said.

"Ok, want me to tell the girls," Carlos asked.

"Yeah might as well," Logan sighed, "look Los I gotta go there are other people that need to call their families. I love you," he said.

"I love you too Logie," Carlos said. He heard the line go dead and ended the call. He walked out into the hall and saw Lilly standing by her door. Layla was as well.

"What's wrong?" Lilly asked.

"There was an accident at the hospital," Carlos said.

"Is dad ok?" Layla asked.

"Um, it's confusing, there was a powder or something he was exposed to and he's been quarantined to the hospital," Carlos said.

"Is he gonna die?" Layla asked her eyes wide in fear.

"No, mija, he's probably going to be fine, they'll figure out what it is and he's at the hospital already so they can treat him," Carlos said.

"Probably?" Lilly asked.

"He might get sick, but he's a doctor and he's got a lot of doctors that can help him, he'll get better," Carlos said. Lilly nodded her head and walked back into her room without another word. Carlos said the tears in Layla's eyes. He walked over to her and pulled her into a hug. "Oh mija he's gonna be fine," he said hugging her tightly.

"Are you sure?" Layla asked.

"Yes, he'll be fine and he'll be home before you know it," Carlos said.

"Can I sleep with you tonight," Layla asked.

"Of course," Carlos said. He guided Layla down the hallway to his and Logan's room. Layla crawled into bed with Carlos. Carlos allowed Layla to curl into him. He held her as she fell asleep.

Carlos let his mind wander a bit. He wondered about what was going to happen to Logan. He hoped whatever he had been exposed to wasn't dangerous. He hoped Logan would be home soon. He wanted Logan to be home soon. He needed him.

Carlos heard his door open and he turned to see Lilly standing in the doorway.

"I can't sleep," Lilly said quietly. Carlos scooted Layla over a bit and made room beside himself. He patted the bed. Lilly quickly made her way over to the bed and climbed in. "He's gonna be ok right?" Lilly asked.

"Of course," Carlos said even thought he wasn't sure himself.

"We had a fight," Lilly said.

"I know," Carlos said hugging Lilly to him.

"I told him he wasn't my dad," Lilly said quietly.

"You can apologize when he gets home sweetie," Carlos said.

"If he comes home," Lilly said.

"He will," Carlos said as he hugged Lilly. He wasn't sure if Logan was coming home. He could've been exposed to something dangerous. He could be dying right now. Carlos held both his girls tight as he fell into a restless sleep.

**So that happened. I don't know where this come from, but I think I've been watching too much NCIS. There is going to be a lot of Cargan in the next chapter and more Lilly and Layla too. Also some Kames talks. Review and let me know what you think. **

**Always **

**OUTOFMYMIND**


	10. Distraction

**I would like to thank,** Princesa3000_, BTR-aholic, CrazyMary01, Green-eyed rusher, Layra, AkireAlev, JamesxKendallxKames3, CUTE CARGAN LOVE, Mystery Girl 911, nigellovebtr24, ThatKamesLover15, Franshes, Tigers257, CrazyKAMESFan13, Sassy Kames, JuneIsAMonth18, and annabellex2 _**for all taking the extra time to revirew. Thank you it means so much to me to hear your thoughts so keep them coming. **

**Chapter 10: Distractions**

James walked the kids to the door. He watched them all get into Jake's car and leave. He returned to the kitchen where Carlos and Kendall were sitting. Carlos was sitting at the table looking at the coffee cup he was holding.

"Carlos tell us what you know," James said. Carlos sighed and looked up at James who sat down next to Kendall.

"Well he was doing a surgery that was supposed to be removing a tumor and instead there was a small bag a powder and a nurse freaked and he was exposed," Carlos said.

"What was the powder?" Kendall asked

"I don't know they are sending it to the CDC to figure it out," Carlos said.

"Wow," Kendall said.

"I know, look can I ask you guys a favor," Carlos said.

"We'll take the girls after school if you're not back by then," James said already knowing what Carlos wanted.

"Thank you, I'll call the girls schools and let them know to come here after school," Carlos said smiling at the two. Kendall and James both nodded their heads.

"Just call us as soon as you know more about Logan," Kendall said. Carlos nodded his head. He stood up and left. James looked over at Kendall.

"I hope it's nothing bad," James said.

"Yeah, especially after all they've been though this last year," Kendall said. They knew all about Logan leaving and not being there. They also knew he was trying to be there now.

"Kendall we need to talk," James said sensing an opening. He wanted to talk about Adam. He had been thinking about it since yesterday, but wasn't sure how to bring it up. They were home alone and Kendall still wasn't feeling a hundred percent so he took another sick day.

"About Adam yesterday?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah, I think we should just keep an eye on him," James said nodding his head. He would bring up wanting baby later. He knew now was not the time.

"Well he hasn't been skipping any meals," Kendall said.

"I know, but this is how it started last time Kendall," James said.

"I know, but I don't want to confront him and have him get sneakier like he did last time too," Kendall said.

"I suppose," James said nodding his head. He was worried about Adam. He didn't want him slipping up after being good for so long.

"What are we going to do if he's starting again?" Kendall asked.

"I don't know, get him back into his therapist," James said, "he was a big help last time."

"True, but let's not be rash, maybe he's just being stubborn," Kendall said. James nodded his head. Adam was just like James in that sense. James hated admitting he was sick and Adam had picked that up at a young age too.

"Come on let's go watch some TV," James said. Kendall nodded his head and he followed James out to the living room. They sat down on the couch together and Kendall grabbed the TV remote and put on a morning talk show.

James tried to focus on the show, but it was about a couple fighting over who was cheating and whether or not the father was really the father of the woman's baby. Baby, that made James want one even more. He sighed and pressed himself into Kendall more.

"You ok James?" Kendall asked looking down at James.

"I'm fine, you're the sick one remember," James said. Kendall laughed and placed his arm around James and hugged him.

"What's on you mind?" Kendall asked.

"Nothing," James said.

"Come on James I know you better than that," Kendall said. James sighed and shook his head. He didn't want to talk to Kendall yet. He knew where Kendall stood on the subject he had in mind.

"It's nothing," James said.

"James," Kendall said looking at the brunette concern clearly showing in his green eyes.

"Ok but promise to be open minded," James said. Kendall nodded his head. "Well I've been thinking lately andIwantanotherkid," James said quickly looking away from Kendall.

"What?" Kendall asked.

"I want another kid," James said.

"Where is this coming from?" Kendall asked.

"I don't know I mean I loved when the kids were younger and I miss that," James said.

"Yeah you miss the feeling of being needed, but we'll get that back in a few years when Jake gives us a grandkid after he graduates college," Kendall said.

"It won't be the same," James said.

"James trust me you'll get over this, besides Jake is eighteen and that would be weird for him to have a sibling so much younger than him," Kendall said.

"I guess," James sighed.

"Maybe before we close this discussion we talk to the kids about them having another sibling," Kendall said sensing James' uneasiness. James nodded his head. That seemed reasonable.

-Landslide-

Carlos made his way into the hospital. He made his way to the diagnostics department. He walked to Dr. Marcus Jacobi's office. Dr. Jacobi was Logan's new boss. Carlos walked into the office. Dr. Jacobi was sitting on his desk on his phone. He looked up at Carlos.

"I have to go, I will call you later," Dr. Jacobi said.

"Dr. Jacobi I am sorry to just show up unannounced," Carlos said.

"I was just about to call you Mr. Mitchell," Dr. Jacobi said.

"What's wrong with Logan, where is he?" Carlos asked.

"The powder hasn't been identified yet, it could be anything from foot powder to heroin," Dr. Jacobi said.

"You have no idea what it could be," Carlos said desperately.

"Ok fine, but what is said does not leave this room," Dr. Jacobi said. Carlos nodded his head. "The powder was identified as Y. pestis, or pneumonic plague. We are waiting on the CDC to confirm. The patient was woken once they were out of surgery and they told us everything."

"What?" Carlos asked.

"A few months ago my old surgeon let a patient die," Dr. Jacobi said.

"Ok," Carlos said slowly.

"That patient had connections and the family wanted revenge. They didn't know my surgeon transferred jobs to another hospital. Logan was the only one exposed," Dr. Jacobi said.

"Can I see him?" Carlos asked.

"It's the least I can do," Dr. Jacobi said, "Logan wasn't supposed to be the target. I mean the nurse who exposed him was a mole. The strain of plague Logan's been exposed to has been genetically altered so it is resistant to antibiotics," he said.

"What do you mean? Medicine won't be able to help him," Carlos asked. Dr. Jacobi nodded his head.

"Not the usual stuff, but there has to be something to stop it since the patient was also exposed," Dr. Jacobi said as he stood up from his desk. "I can probably only get you five maybe ten minutes with him," he said.

"Thank you," Carlos said. He followed Dr. Jacobi to the isolation rooms. He had to put scrubs on and a mask. He was not to take the mask off otherwise he wouldn't be able to leave. He was lead to Logan's room where Dr. Jacobi filled Logan in on what was going on and then he stayed outside the room while Carlos talked to Logan.

"So only I would be dumb enough to catch the plague," Logan joked trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah, only you Logie," Carlos said.

"Look I am sorry this happened, but they'll find the antibiotics and I'll get better soon," Logan said.

"I hope so, but what if they can't find the cure, what is the survival rate?" Carlos asked.

"Well it was said that people caught the plague they would have breakfast with their family and dinner with their ancestors," Logan said.

"Logan," Carlos said.

"Fifteen percent," Logan said. Carlos bit his lip and nodded his head. "But people back then weren't as healthy as we are now I should stand a better chance fighting it," Logan said.

"I hope so," Carlos said.

"I'll be out of here in no time Los," Logan said. Carlos just nodded his head. He wanted to believe Logan, but there was a chance he was wrong.

"The girls miss and Lilly feels bad for yelling at you, I think she want's to apologize," Carlos said.

"Tell her we'll talk when I get home and let them both know that I miss them," Logan said.

"I will," Carlos said nodding his head.

"I love you Los," Logan said.

"I love you too," Carlos said. The door behind him opened.

"Just remember the girls need you to be strong," Logan said. Carlos nodded his head. He left the room tears stinging his eyes. He got out of the scrubs and asked Dr. Jacobi to keep him updated on Logan's condition. He then left the hospital.

-Landslide-

Adam yawned as he shook his head. He needed to stay awake. He just had get through this hour and he could go home.

"Addie," Cooper said shaking Adam's shoulder. Adam jerked awake and looked at Cooper. "What's wrong? You didn't pull an all nighter did you?" he asked.

"Had to," Adam said, "I needed to finish my homework," he said.

"Addie you've been acting a bit strange lately," Cooper said.

"I am just stressing over the musical auditions, I've got to have good grades to be in the musical," Adam said.

"Adam you're a great actor and have been in the drama club for three years now. You'll get whatever part you want," Cooper said smiling.

"I don't know," Adam said.

"Adam I've seen you act and you're great," Cooper said. Adam smiled and reached over to Cooper's desk and grabbed his hand.

"Thanks Coop," Adam said smiling. The bell rang and Adam let out a sigh of relief.

"Come on let's get you home," Cooper said grabbing Adam's arm and pulling him up. Adam just nodded his head. "You don't have to come to the game tonight if you're too tired," he said.

"I'll be there Coop," Adam said.

"I won't be upset if you're not," Cooper said.

"Ok," Adam said nodding his head. They walked out to the parking lot together. Adam gave Cooper a goodbye kiss and made his way over to Jake's car. He slid into the passengers seat. Jake was the only one in the car.

"Hey Addie," Jake said.

"Hey," Adam said yawning.

"Tired?" Jake asked.

"Yeah, had to pull an all nighter to get my English work done," Adam said.

"Adam," Jake said slowly.

"I know, everyone needs sleep, but I had to get my assignment done or I'd fail the class," Adam said.

"You spent all night working?" Jake asked.

"I had to read a book and do five essay questions," Adam said.

"And you waited until last minute," Jake asked.

"I tried to read the book but it was so boring," Adam said as he leaned back in the chair as Lilly and Leora got into the car.

"Where's Kyle?" Jake asked looking for his other brother.

"He's getting a ride with Jayda since he needs to talk to her about something important," Leora said.

Jake just nodded his head and started the car. Adam settled into his seat as Jake drove them home. Lilly told them she had to go to their house for some reason.

-Landslide-

Adam yawned as he sat up in his bed. He looked at his clock and saw he didn't have much time before Cooper and Jake's game. Damien would be here soon to get him. Adam got out of bed and quickly patted his hair down before grabbing his jacket and making his way down stairs.

"Have a nice nap?" James asked as he walked out of the kitchen. Adam nodded his head.

"There's food in the fridge," James said, "Damien called and he's on his way I was about to come wake you," he said.

"Thanks pops," Adam said. He walked into the kitchen and pulled an apple out of the refrigerator and went to the cupboard and grabbed a granola bar as well.

Adam sat down at the table and waited for Damien. He ate his granola bar as he waited. He started on his apple when Damien arrived. He jumped up and threw the rest of his apple out and his granola wrapper as well. He made his way to the front door as the doorbell rang.

"I got it, it's probably Damien," Adam called. He opened the door and came face to face with Damien.

"Ready to go?" Damien asked.

"Yeah," Adam said. "I'm leaving," he called to James who was in the living room. He followed Damien out to his car. They both got in.

"You think the guys stand a chance tonight?" Damien asked.

"They might," Adam said, "I mean Jake's great and so it Coop," he said.

"I know, but we know nothing about the other team," Damien said.

"We don't need to, our team is amazing," Adam said. Damien shook his head laughing at Adam's ridiculousness.

They arrived at the football field several minutes later. Fans were already gathering in the stands getting ready for the football game. The team was warming up already. Adam and Damien took their seats behind the team. Cooper spotted them. He walked over to them and Adam walked up to the rail and leaned over.

"I told you I'd be here," Adam said.

"Jake told me you passed out almost as soon as you got home," Cooper said.

"Yeah, but I woke up and I am here now to watch you play," Adam said.

"Well I am glad you could make it," Cooper said smiling. He stepped up onto the wall. "Now give me a kiss for good luck," he said. Adam grinned and pecked Cooper on the lips.

"Gross," Jake said as he walked over to them. Adam stuck his tongue out at Jake.

"You're just jealous because Coop gets a good luck kiss while you have no one," Adam said.

"Well there is someone he's just being stubborn," Jake said not looking at Damien.

"I really do have plans Jake," Damien said.

"Fine what about Sunday?" Jake asked.

"That's the day I do my homework," Damien said.

"Ok now you're just making excuses," Jake said.

"He is not, he's really a nerd like that. He does his homework on Sundays. I would know since I've tried to get him to hang out and he won't budge until he's done with his homework," Adam said.

"Damien I am not gonna give up," Jake said.

"See a month ago I thought the same thing," Damien said moving closer to Jake. Jake gulped as Damien got closer. "I didn't appreciate you blowing me off every time I tried to talk to you and I really didn't like that it took you over a month to come to a decision," he said.

"Look, I am sorry, but I had to fix things with Adam first, he's my brother," Jake said.

"Knight! Anderson! Get over here!" Their coach hollered. Jake and Cooper left and Adam and Damien took their seats.

"You could cut him some slack," Adam said.

"He kept me on the back burner for a month," Damien said.

"Come on how long have you known Jake, he takes so long to make a decision, but you know when he makes one he sticks with it," Adam said.

"Yeah, well I was ready a month ago for him. I didn't like not knowing and like I said I couldn't wait around forever for him," Damien said.

"You're not seeing anyone are you?" Adam asked.

"No, but like I said there's nothing wrong with letting him hang," Damien said.

"Ok I know I've been talking about him like he's not my brother but he is," Adam said.

"I know Adam, I just want him to understand that is sucks waiting for an answer," Damien said. Adam nodded his head in understanding. The two settled into watch the game.

-Landslide-

Carlos sighed as he sat down on the couch. He had just explained everything to Lilly and Layla. He had told them all about Logan's condition. That had been a hard conversation for him. He had to tell them that Logan was going to get sick and it was going to get bad before it got better. He had told Lilly that Logan didn't blame her.

Carlos settled onto the couch and fought the urge to cry. He had to be strong for the girls. This was bad. They might lose their father. He didn't want to think that, but it was a big possibility. He knew Logan had been trying to be positive but he saw right through it. He knew Logan too well by this point. He knew Logan was doubting himself.

Carlos heard the front door open and close. He knew it had to be either James or Kendall coming to check up on him. They had done this numerous times before when Logan had practically abandoned him. Carlos just sat there. He heard footsteps in the hallway.

"Carlos?" James called out.

"Living room," Carlos said. James walked into the living room. He walked over to Carlos and sat down next to him.

"How you holding up?" James asked.

"I'm ok," Carlos said honestly. He couldn't help but think about Logan possibly dying. There was a chance he may never get to see his husband again.

"He's going to be fine Carlos," James said.

"You don't know that," Carlos snapped. He didn't mean to sound harsh, but it was the truth. He knew Logan didn't have long. They had to find the cure soon.

"I know, but you've got to be positive, he's a doctor and they have some of the best in the country there to help him," James said.

"I know, but what if they can't find what they need to make Logan better?" Carlos asked.

"Don't think like that," James said placing a hand on Carlos' shoulder. "I know things look bad right now, but he'll be fine," he said.

"I hope so," Carlos said.

"Look I don't think you being here with the girls will help anything, why don't you three come over and we can all go out with the twins," James said.

"What about Jake and Adam?" Carlos asked.

"They went to the football, Jake's playing and Adam is there for him and Cooper," James said.

"Fine, I need to get my mind off things," Carlos said.

"Ok let's go let the girls know, they can either go shopping with me or see a movie with you and Kendall," James said. Carlos nodded his head. He and James then headed up stairs to get the girls.

-Landslide-

Adam flinched as he watched Jake get tackled again. Their coach called a timeout and had the team come in. Cooper helped Jake up and they made their way over to the their coach.

"Wow Jake is not on his game tonight," Adam said.

"It's only the end of the second quarter too," Damien said looking at the clock which only had a few seconds left on

"I know, I wonder what could be distracting him," Adam said turning looking at Damien accusingly.

"Don't look at me like that," Damien said.

"It's your fault," Adam said.

"It is not," Damien said.

"It is too, you said no and that's all he can think about," Adam said accusingly.

"I didn't think it would throw him off his game," Damien said.

"Dude you have to fix this," Adam said as the quarter ended. He grabbed Damien's hand and led him to from their spots and to the locker room. They heard the coach yelling at the team and then he turned his attention on Jake. They sat there waiting for the coach to leave.

"Get it together Knight or don't' bother playing for the second half."

"Yes Coach," Jake said.

"You've got two minutes," the coach said as he walked out of the locker room. Adam and Cooper hid as the team walked out behind him.

"Coop," Adam said once he saw Cooper. Cooper turned to face Adam.

"What are you doing here?" Cooper asked.

"How's Jake?" Adam asked.

"I don't know what's wrong with him. He's never been off this bad," Cooper said.

"Come on you're fixing this," Adam said grabbing Damien's hand and pulling him into the locker room where Jake was laying on the bench.

"I'll be right out," Jake snapped.

"Chill I am not gonna yell at you," Adam said. Jake turned his head and looked at the two. He sat up.

"What are you guys doing here?" Jake asked.

"You suck," Damien said.

"I do not," Jake said.

"I would say so considering that your team is losing," Damien said.

"Shut up," Jake said his anger flaring. "I do not suck now screw off," he said standing up.

"Then prove me wrong," Damien said.

"Fine I will," Jake said.

"And to make things more interesting I'll make you a deal," Damien said moving over to Jake. He stopped so he was right in front of him.

"What kind of deal," Jake asked.

"You go out there and win and I'll go out with you on Saturday," Damien said.

"And if we lose?" Jake asked.

"We'll go out when I choose," Damien said. Jake thought it over for a moment. "Do we have a deal," Damien asked.

"Yeah," Jake said.

"Good," Damien said, "now get out there and win," he said. Jake smirked and nodded his head. He grabbed his helmet and he and Damien walked out of the locker room. They saw Adam and Cooper down the hallway making out.

"Coop, you got a drama nerd on your face," Jake teased. Adam pulled back from Cooper and glared at Jake.

"Get bent," Adam said taking a step back from Cooper.

"Come on Cooper we've got to go," Jake said. He and Cooper left and Adam and Damien made their way back out to their seats. They were surprisingly still open. Adam said down as did Damien.

"What did you tell him?" Adam asked.

"I told him he sucked," Damien said.

"I was there for that, but I left after that," Adam said.

"He disagreed and I told him to prove me wrong and we made a deal," Damien said.

"What?" Adam asked.

"They win and we go out Saturday and if they lose we go out when I choose to," Damien said.

"He's going to try his hardest to win," Adam said.

**So that happened. Will Jake be able to pull himself together to win the game? Will Logan be ok? Review and let me know what you think. **

**Always **

**OUTOFMYMIND**


	11. Rules

**I would like to thank,** _LoganLover96, BTR-aholic, Tigers257, DeniseDEMD, nigelbtrlover24, annabellex2, AkireAlev, Sapphyah30, Layra, JamesxKendallxKames3, Princesa3000, CUTE CARGAN LOVE, and Sassy Kames _**for all taking the extra time to revirew. Thank you it means so much to me to hear your thoughts so keep them coming. **

**Chapter 11: Rules **

James followed Kendall, Carlos, and the kids into the mall. Kendall, Kyle, Carlos, and Layla were going to see a movie while James took Lilly and Leora shopping. Once inside Kendall turned to face James.

"Ok keep it under a thousand," Kendall said, "for both of you," he said looking at Leora.

"I know the rules," James said rolling his eyes.

"I am serious James," Kendall said.

"I know, just go watch your movie and we'll meet you in the food court afterwards and if we're not there just call me," James said. Kendall nodded his head and James smiled. He kissed Kendall on the cheek much to their kids dismay. Carlos gave Lilly money for shopping and warned her not to spend it all even though he knew she would.

"Come on let's go," Kyle said.

"Yeah we're going to miss the movie," Layla said. Kendall and Carlos both nodded their heads and followed the two to the mall's theater.

"Ok girls let's go," James said. Lilly and Leora followed James into the mall. They all headed straight for a clothing store.

"Since the movie is almost two hours we have two hours so go ahead and look around," James said to the two. They both nodded their heads and took off. James headed in his own direction looking for something that caught his eye. He knew what would happen if he went over his limit, but Kendall could be mad for so long.

James got tired of looking around and decided to go and help the girls. He started searching for them. He found them near some jeans. They were talking and Lilly was pointing to someone. James hung back in order to hear their conversation.

"Come on Leora, how's he gonna know if you never try," Lilly asked.

"I am perfectly fine with him not knowing, I mean what if he doesn't like me?" Leora asked.

"Come on, Leora live a little," Lilly said.

"I can't, I mean it's just a crush," Leora said looking down at the jeans in front of her.

"It's not that big of deal," Lilly said.

"It is too, you don't know my dad he'll flip if I ever date him," Leora said. James frowned wondering who the girls were talking about. He didn't realize Leora was afraid to date someone because of Kendall's approval.

"Of come on it's just Caleb Stetson there's nothing bad about him," Lilly said. James then understood. The girls grabbed some jeans and made their way over to the changing room to try them on.

James stood there a moment thinking over the conversation he had just heard. He started wandering through the clothes for a bit. He couldn't believe Leora was so scared of not getting Kendall's approval. He knew Leora and Kendall had a special bond and all but this was a bit extreme. He knew Kendall didn't like Jett, but Kendall and Dak were kind of friends so maybe Leora dating Caleb wouldn't be a bad thing. He would have to talk to Kendall about it and maybe Leora.

-Landslide-

Adam and Damien were standing with the rest of the crowd waiting for Jake to call the next play. It was third down with a few seconds left. Jake had somehow pulled himself together and was close to winning. They weren't down by much. All they needed was one more touch down and they would win.

"If Jake makes this pass we win," Adam said excitedly.

"And if he doesn't then we lose," Damien stated.

"Duh, thanks for the obvious captain obvious," Adam said.

They stood there waiting for the play to start. Jake called out the play and soon the clock was going again. Jake caught the ball and made the pass to Cooper who was near the end zone. Cooper caught the ball and made the touch down. The whistle blew.

"We won," Adam said excitedly. Damien nodded his head. He saw Jake take his helmet off and was grinning as he looked at him. Damien and Adam joined the crowd moving to the field to congratulate the team. Adam and Damien got separated. Adam found Cooper and smiled.

"Addie," Cooper said taking his helmet off. Adam threw his arms around Cooper in a hug.

"You won," Adam said. Cooper picked Adam up and spun him around smiling. Adam pecked Cooper on the lips as Cooper set him down. Adam turned and saw Jake and Damien. They seemed glued together at the lips. Adam smiled and nudged Cooper. Cooper looked to where Adam was pointing and smiled.

"It's about time," Cooper said.

"I know," Adam said.

"I have to go get changed, but I'll meet you in the parking lot," Cooper said.

"Hurry," Adam said smiling. Cooper nodded his head. Adam turned to Jake and Damien and saw they hadn't parted yet. Adam made his way over to them as the crowd thinned a bit. "Hey," Adam said getting their attention.

"Addie," Jake said smiling.

"Jake go let your team congratulate you, Day and I will be in the parking lot waiting for you and Cooper," Adam said grabbing Damien's arm and pulled him off the field and to the parking lot. "So you'll be baling on me and Coop," Adam asked once they were at

"I don't know, I mean you know I was looking forward to that movie as well," Damien said.

"No way am I going on a double date with my brother," Adam said shaking his head.

"I am going to see the movie Adam," Damien said.

"Please don't make me go on a double date with Jake, that would be so awkward," Adam said.

"More like you won't be able to make out with Cooper," Damien teased.

"That's part of it," Adam said blushing. Damien laughed and shook his head.

"Fine, I'll talk Jake into going to the early showing on Saturday," Damien said.

"Thanks Day," Adam said, "Oh and I am gonna get a rid home from Cooper," Adam said smiling.

"Good now I don't have to worry about getting you home," Damien said laughing. Adam saw Cooper heading in their direction.

"That's by cue," Adam said, "tell Jake I'm with him," he added as he ran over to Cooper.

"Addie," Cooper said smiling.

"Give me a ride home?" Adam asked.

"Of course, but didn't you come here with Damien?" Cooper asked as they walked over to his car. Cooper threw his things into the trunk.

"Yeah, but I don't have to be home until eleven," Adam said. Cooper raised an eyebrow at Adam.

"Do I have to spell it out Coop?" Adam asked as he snatched Cooper's car keys from him and unlocked the doors. He tossed the keys back to Cooper and walked over to the passengers side.

"Adam I don't want to get in trouble again," Cooper said.

"We won't," Adam assured Cooper.

"Adam," Cooper said.

"We're not breaking any rules," Adam said as he got into the car. Cooper followed him. He got into the drivers seat and looked at Adam. "We don't have to even do anything Coop, I just want to spend time with you," Adam said smiling at Cooper.

"I want to Adam, I do, but I don't want to break any rules," Cooper said.

"I know but we're not really breaking any rules and nobody will even have to know," Adam said.

"How are we not breaking rules?" Cooper asked as he started his car. He pulled out of his parking space and left the parking lot.

"My parents said no sex in the house and so did your parents but they never said anything about your car," Adam said.

"We're so gonna get in trouble, but we haven't really had much time to just be together," Cooper said.

"I didn't hear no," Adam said.

"I'll think about it," Cooper said laughing. Cooper drove for a bit and the two found themselves in an abandoned lot.

"Coop, I know where we are," Adam said.

"I never said no," Cooper said. Adam grinned and quickly undid his seatbelt. He reached over and unbuckled Cooper as well. He reached over and pulled Cooper to him.

Cooper crawled over onto Adam and pressed his lips to his. Adam moved his lips with Cooper's in a heated battle. Cooper thrust his tongue into Adam's mouth. Adam moaned as Cooper mapped out all his sweet spots. Cooper pulled back.

"Back seat?" Cooper asked.

"Yeah," Adam said nodding his head. Cooper climbed into the back seat and Adam followed him. He climbed into Cooper's lap and wrapped his arms around Cooper's neck as he grinded his crotch into Cooper's. Cooper's hands came down to Adam's hips and He growled.

"Addie," Cooper said.

"Yeah," Adam gasped.

"We're wearing too many clothes," Cooper said.

"I couldn't agree more," Adam said between pants. He started to tug on Cooper's shirt. He pulled it up and off Cooper. Cooper's hands went to Adam's belt while Adam took his own shirt off. Adam got to work on Cooper's belt and jeans as well and after some shimming the two were naked.

"God Addie," Cooper gasped as he looked at Adam.

"Condoms?" Adam asked.

"Glove box," Cooper said. Adam nodded his head. He turned around and leaned over the front seat and started his search for the condoms. Cooper had a nice view of Adam's bare ass. Cooper brought a finger to his mouth and quickly got it wet. He sneakily brought his finger to Adam's entrance and slipped it in. Adam gasped and sat up. He turned around with a condom in his hand.

"Can't wait?" Adam asked.

"You're just too irresistible Addie," Cooper said pulling Adam down into his lap. He snatched the condom from Adam and tore it open.

"Come on we don't have much time," Adam said.

"I know," Cooper as he as he slipped the condom on. He then made quick work of preparing Adam. Adam moaned lightly and let his head fall onto Cooper's shoulder.

"Come on Coop I'm ready," Adam said. Cooper pulled his fingers out and lifted Adam's hips. He guided his cock to Adam's entrance. Adam slowly lowered himself down on to Cooper with a low moan of approval.

Adam lifted himself and started to bounce up and down. Cooper threw his head back and moaned. Adam picked up the pace a bit. Cooper thrust up into Adam and hit his prostate. Adam gasped and moaned loudly.

"There," Adam gasped. Cooper grabbed Adam's hips and continued to thrust up. Adam moaned and babbled into Cooper's neck. He snaked a hand between them and started to stroke his cock. Adam felt the tingle in his stomach which signaled he was close.

"I'm close Addie," Cooper panted.

"Me too," Adam said. He stroked himself a bit faster and fell over the edge. Adam moaned and let his head fall onto Cooper's shoulder once more. Adam squeezing around and the lips on his neck was too much for Cooper and he tumbled over the edge as well. The two sat there for a bit.

Adam was the first to move. He sat up and lifted himself up and Cooper slid out. Cooper took the condom off and tied it in a knot and dropped it out the window. They started to get dressed together. Once they were dressed they both got into the front seat.

"Come on I have to get you home," Cooper said.

"Boo," Adam said. Cooper laughed and shook his head. He leaned over and kissed Adam on the cheek.

"We can go to my place for a bit and watch a movie," Cooper said.

"Yes," Adam said nodding his head.

-Landslide-

Kendall looked at his watch and then across the food court. He had called James about five minutes ago and James said he would be right there with the girls.

"Kendall calm down, I am sure they got sidetracked and will be here soon," Carlos said.

"I called him five minutes ago," Kendall said.

"They'll be here it's not like that much can happen to them here," Carlos said. Kendall nodded his head and turned his attention to Kyle and Layla who were talking about the movie.

"Miss me?"

Kendall looked to his side ad James slid onto the bench next to him. Kendall smiled and laughed.

"Always," Kendall said.

"How was the movie?" James asked.

"Awesome," Kyle and Layla said together.

"What they said," Kendall said chuckling. James nodded his head smiling. Lilly and Leora were sitting on the other side of the table. "How was shopping?" he asked.

"Fun," Leora said.

"Yeah, we got lots of new clothes," Lilly said nodding her head.

"So we're all here can we go home now?" Kyle asked.

"Yeah, come on," Kendall said standing up. The others followed suit and they all left the mall together.

"Oh Kendall, I got a phone call from Adam. He said he was going to be at Cooper's for a bit. They were watching a movie," James said.

"James," Kendall said.

"I know, he had Jennifer talk to me and she said they would be home all night with them," James said.

"He didn't really give you an option did he?" Kendall asked. James shook his head.

-Landslide-

Jake smiled as he walked into his house. The lights were off which suggested he was home alone. That was odd. He had expected Adam to be here since he had left before him. Then again he did leave with Cooper. Jake shook his head and turned the hall lights on and made his way up to his room to get rid of his bag. He toss his bag down and stretched. He was so glad they had won. He now had a date Saturday to the movies with Damien. They were going to an early showing of the movie and then maybe to get a bite to eat.

Jake heard the front door open and he left his room. He made his way to the top of the stairs.

"Addie is that you?" Jake called. He started down the stairs and saw Kyle and Leora coming in with Kendall and James behind them. "Oh it's you guys," Jake said.

"Adam's with Cooper didn't you know that? He called and said they were at his house watching a movie," James said.

"Oh, well they just kind of took off after the game, I wasn't sure when he was coming home," Jake said.

"Oh, so how was the game?" Kendall asked.

"Well the first half was brutal but I managed to pull out a win," Jake said nodding his head. "Where did you guys go?" he asked.

"We went to the mall," Kendall said.

"Dad and I went to see a movie and they went shopping," Kyle said pointing to the other two.

"Have fun?" Jake asked.

"Yep, got lots of new stuff," Leora said.

"Yeah, and I even got a few more things for Christmas," James said.

"Oh that's right Christmas is like two weeks away," Jake said nodding his head. James nodded his head as he walked past Jake and up stairs.

"So you've got another week of football?" Kendall asked. Jake nodded his head.

"We play our last game right before Christmas break and then when school starts again Basketball starts," Jake said. Kendall nodded his head. Jake was very athletic and he was proud of that.

"So you already did Hockey and football this year," Kendall said. Jake nodded his head.

"Just Basketball and Baseball left dad," Jake said.

-Landslide-

James woke to the sound of someone retching. He sat up and felt the bed beside him and didn't feel Kendall there. He knew Kendall was in the bathroom puking then. He looked at his alarm clock which read 5:45 in bright glowing letters. He got out of bed and slipped on some sweats and walked into the bathroom. He saw Kendall hunched over the toilet.

"Ken," James said as he walked over to the blonde. He knelt down next to him and rubbed his back. "You ok?" he asked.

"Do I look ok?" Kendall asked.

"Right dumb question," James said shaking his head. He placed his hand on Kendall's forehead. He didn't feel warm. "You don't seem to have a temperature," he said.

"I'm not a kid James, I just feel nauseous," Kendall said.

"You want me to call Kelly for you?" James asked.

"No I have a big meeting today, I can't miss it," Kendall said shaking his head which was a bad idea. He lunged for the toilet and emptied what was left in his stomach into the toilet. James sat there rubbing Kendall's back.

"I remember a time when we were like this before only I was the sick one," James said.

"Yeah, but you were pregnant," Kendall said.

"Yeah," James said. They both stood up and Kendall walked over to the sink and started to brush his teeth. He sat back for a moment and thought over the last week. Kendall had gotten sick and was puking a lot. He wasn't keeping much food down and he was complaining of smells James couldn't even smell. Kendall was also getting up all hours of the night to pee. His eyes went wide as a thought occurred to him. "Ken," James said.

"What?" Kendall asked looking at James.

"I've got a question and I need you to be honest with me," James said.

"Ok," Kendall said slowly.

"Have your nipples been a bit tender lately?" James asked.

"What?" Kendall asked.

"Be honest Ken," James said.

"No," Kendall said. James brought his hand up to Kendall's chest and brushed his thumb against Kendall's nipple. Kendall let out a small hiss and recoiled from James' touch. "Maybe a little," Kendall said.

"Oh my god," James said a hand covering his mouth.

"What?" Kendall asked before his eyes went wide in shock. "No," he said shaking his head.

"I think so," James said.

"No I can't be," Kendall said.

"Hawaii," James said slowly.

"We used condoms," Kendall said.

"Condoms rip Kendall, this is how we ended up with Jake remember," James said.

"Let me buy a test and we'll figure this out," Kendall said as he sat down on the toilet. James walked over to him.

"I could be wrong, but this is what I went through three times Kendall," James said.

"I know," Kendall said.

"Come on let's go lay down," James said. He held his hand out to Kendall. Kendall took his hand and allowed James to bringing him back out their to bedroom. They walked over to their bed and sat down together. "What if you are?" James asked.

"Then you get the baby you wanted so bad," Kendall said.

"Kendall," James said.

"I'll do it all again," Kendall said, "this kid will be loved just as much as the other four," he said, James smiled and leaned in and pecked Kendall on the lips.

"I love you Kendall," James said.

"I love you too," Kendall said. They sat there in silence for a bit. They were thinking about what would happen if Kendall was pregnant. This was not what James had wanted, but he would take it. He wanted a baby and this way he wouldn't have to work hard to get his body back into shape. He knew Kendall was in for a surprise, but he would help him through this.

James opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by a thud in the hallway followed by a curse. James looked at Kendall for a moment before he jumped up and left the room. He walked out to the hallway and saw Adam picking something up off the floor. James flipped the light on and Adam stood up straight and turned around.

"Pops?" Adam said shocked.

"What are you doing up this early?" James asked.

"I had to pee," Adam said pointing to the bathroom at the end of the hall. "I bumped into the table," he said moving his hand to point to the small table before him.

"Oh, be careful," James said. Adam nodded his head and made his way back to his bedroom. James walked back into his and Kendall's bedroom where Kendall was still sitting up. "Adam knocked into the end table in the hallway on his way back from the bathroom," James said as he climbed into bed once more.

"Oh," Kendall said. James nodded his head and scooted closer to Kendall. "Jamie can we not tell the kids about this until we're sure," Kendall asked.

"Of course," James said. They fell into a comfortable silence. James then remembered something he needed to talk to Kendall about. "Oh Ken," James said.

"What?" Kendall asked.

"Did you know Leora's got a crush?" James asked.

"Really?" Kendall asked turning to look at James.

"Yeah, but she's too scared to do anything," James said.

"Did she talk to you?" Kendall asked.

"No, I over heard her and Lilly last night," James said.

"Oh why is she afraid?" Kendall asked.

"You want me to be honest?" James asked. Kendall nodded his head. "Ok, it's you," he said.

"Me?" Kendall asked.

"The boy she likes is Caleb, and she doesn't want to lose your love," James said.

"Caleb? As in Caleb Stetson?" Kendall asked shocked.

"Yeah, not don't over react it's just a crush, but if she's afraid to talk to you about this then maybe you should talk to her about dating and how tricky it can be," James said. Kendall nodded his head as he thought over James' words.

**So yeah there you go, what you all have been waiting for. Kendall might be pregnant, there I said it. Also Logan will be in the next chapter. Review and let me know what you think. **

**Always **

**OUTOFMYMIND**


	12. Sick

**I would like to thank,** _Franshes,_ _Layra, JamesxKendallxKames3, LoganLover96, annabellex2, AkireAlev, DeniseDEMD, CUTE CARGAN LOVE, nigelbtrlover24, Sassy Kames, Princesa3000, and BTR-aholic _**for all taking the extra time to revirew. Thank you it means so much to me to hear your thoughts so keep them coming. **

**Chapter 12: Sick**

Logan laid down on the bed in his room. It was too stiff and smelled to sterile for him to really relax. He knew he had to be here though. He was infected with the plague and didn't want anyone else to get sick. Laying down was all he could do at the moment. He had been in the hospital for almost three days now and his condition was getting progressively worse. He was coughing up blood and he was getting weaker. Detectives were working with the hospital to find a cure for him, but it didn't seem like they were going to get real answers anytime soon. Logan knew there was a chance he would beat this on his own though. He had been right when he told Carlos that people weren't has health conscious back in medieval times. People were more health conscious now though. He was more health conscious since he was a doctor. Logan knew he had to beat this for the girls. He couldn't leave them. He had to get better for the girls and for Carlos. He needed to be there for them. He loved his girls very dearly. He would give anything to see them right now.

Logan wasn't going to give up fighting. Logan wasn't going to give up on life because he had three very good reasons to live and get better. He had to get better for Carlos and the girls. He would get better for them and be a better father and husband. He was going to be a better person if he got better. He would take care of his family and be there for them.

The door on the other side of the room opened and Logan saw his nurse, Cassie, walk into the room. Cassie was a tall blonde he had seen around the hospital a few times before. He must've made an impression on her, since she seemed to be the only nurse who talked to him. She tried to make him comfortable, even though he was laying here dying.

"How are you feeling Dr. Mitchell?" Cassie asked.

"Like shit," Logan said honestly. Cassie smiled behind her mask and walked over to him. She took his temperature and made Logan a bit more comfortable.

"Any updates?" Logan asked.

"Not that I am aware of," Cassie said. Logan started to cough and Cassie quickly grabbed a tissue and wiped the blood from his mouth. Logan fell back on to the bed. It hurt to cough. He was in a lot pain right now, he hated this. Logan laid back on the bed trying to get comfortable.

"I'll be back later to check in on you," Cassie said.

"I'll be here," Logan joked. Cassie just nodded her head. She knew him joking was his way of trying to ease the situation, which he knew was almost hopeless.

-Landslide-

Adam was at his locker getting things ready for his morning classes. He heard someone walk up next to him. A smell hit his nose and he wrinkled his nose as he turned and looked at Damien.

"New cologne?" Adam asked covering his nose with his hand. Just the smell of it made him want to gag. It was so strong.

"Uh yeah, is it that bad?" Damien asked.

"It's just really strong," Adam said taking a step back from Damien.

"Sorry," Damien said.

"I know your dating Jake now, but it's a few sprays not the whole bottle," Adam said covering his nose.

"Don't worry about him Damien, he's just got a sensitive nose," Jake said as he walked up to the two with Cooper beside him.

"I do not," Adam said. Jake stopped beside Damien and Cooper walked over to Adam. Adam crossed his arms over his chest as he glared at his older brother.

"You do too," Jake said, "I don't smell anything," he added as he looked at Damien. He leaned in closer and sniffed. "Oh," he said smiling.

"I've never heard you complain when I wear cologne," Cooper said.

"That's cause yours smells good," Adam said.

"Hey," Damien said glaring at Adam.

"Don't listen to him he's nuts," Jake said to Damien.

"I am not it stinks," Adam said shaking his head.

"Does not," Jake assured Damien.

"He's your boyfriend he has to lie, I'm your friend and only a friend can be brutally honest," Adam said.

"Well I am not trying to get your approval," Damien said sticking his tongue out at Adam. Adam just rolled his eyes as they bell rang.

"Come on Coop let's go," Adam said turning around. Cooper said goodbye to Jake and Damien and followed Adam down the hall.

"What's with you?" Cooper asked.

"Nothing," Adam said, "I did not like the smell of his cologne," he said shrugging.

"You've been acting a bit strange lately," Cooper said.

"I have not," Adam said defensively.

"Yes you have," Cooper said.

"I have not," Adam snapped.

"Ok you haven't," Cooper said putting his hands up in surrender and backed off. He didn't want to upset Adam.

"Sorry Coop," Adam sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"It's ok Addie, you're under pressure with the auditions coming up, plus you won['t even find out if you got the part until we come back," Cooper said.

"Yes, thank you Coop," Adam said smiling. He leaned in pecked Cooper on the cheek. "I'll see you later," he said as he turned and walked away.

-Landslide-

Lilly was sitting in her English class. She couldn't focus on what her teacher was saying about Shakespeare. Her mind was elsewhere. She was thinking about Logan. She was still regretting everything she had said to him. She had been mad at him for leaving and wanted him to hurt like she had.

The last few days just seemed to pass by in a slight daze. The only time she wasn't thinking about Logan was when Leora and Kyle were around talking to her. They seemed to keep her grounded these last few days. She didn't know what she would do without the Knight twins. They were great friends.

The bell rang and Lilly gathered her things. She made her way to her locker and shoved her bag into her locker. She started down the hallway towards the cafeteria.

"Lil," Leora said as she walked up to her.

"Hey Leora," Lilly said.

"You ok?" Leora asked.

"Yeah," Lilly said nodding her head. It was a lie, but she didn't want to admit what was going through her head right now. She didn't want to burden Leora with her thoughts.

"You've gotta stop beating yourself up Lilly," Kyle said from her other side. Lilly almost jumped as she looked to her other side and saw Kyle there.

"God you are quiet," Lilly said shaking her head.

"I'm a ninja," Kyle said jumping head and striking a ninja posed with his arms in front of him. Lilly and Leora laughed and shook their heads at him.

"Well you're one horrible ninja," Jayda said pushing Kyle from behind. "You couldn't even hear me," she added grinning when Kyle caught his balance.

"That's cause you're like a super ninja," Kyle retorted.

"Damn straight and it's about time you realize that Knight," Jayda said. Leora laughed and the four made their way to the cafeteria. They got their lunch and sat down together like they had been for the last few days. They all started talking.

Lilly tired to focus on the conversation, but she kept thinking about Logan. She wasn't dumb, she knew there was a chance he might not get better. She wanted him to and she wanted to apologize for what she had said. She just wanted him home again.

-Landslide-

Kendall paced back and forth in his and James' bedroom. He had taken the afternoon off from work. James had bought the pregnancy test and he had taken it. He and James were waiting for it to be ready.

"Kendall calm down," James said from his spot on the edge of the bed.

He was curious as to what the test said, but he was more worried about how Kendall would react if it was positive. Sure, they were equal partners in their marriage, but Kendall had never intended on getting pregnant. Kendall had always made that clear to James early on and James didn't care about that. He loved carrying their kids. He wondered how Kendall would take the whole pregnancy if he was pregnant.

"I'm sorry Jamie," Kendall said as he walked over to the bed. He sat down next to the brunette.

"Look Kendall you're not going to be alone," James said placing his hand on Kendall's arm. He turned to face him. "I've been through this and I will help you if you are," James said.

"I know Jamie," Kendall said.

"What are you gonna do if you are? I mean you want to go through?" James asked.

"Like I said this is our baby, we're going to raise it like we did with the other four," Kendall said.

"Are you sure?" James asked, "I mean you've never…" he trailed off.

"I know, but I won't abort and we can't put it up for adoption," Kendall said. James smiled and nodded his head. He leaned in and pecked the blonde on the lips as Kendall's phone beeped.

"It's time," James said. Kendall nodded his head.

They both stood up and made their way into the master bathroom. They both walked over to the sink where Kendall had set the test. They both looked at it and saw the little plus.

"We're having a baby," James said slowly.

"Wow," Kendall said looking down at his stomach. He placed his hand on his still flat stomach. Everything just became real. He had a life growing inside of him. This was a first for him. He wasn't sure how this was going to turn out, but he was kind of excited.

"Ken," James said.

"This is real isn't it?" Kendall asked. James smiled and nodded his head. "I guess we'll have to tell the kids now," he said.

"When Jake gets home from football," James said. Kendall nodded his head. He walked over to the mirror and lifted his shirt up. He looked at his stomach. It still looked flat. He was hardly showing at all. He knew in a few months that wouldn't be the case.

"I am gonna get fat," Kendall said. James laughed and walked up behind Kendall.

"Yeah, but when you hold them it will all be worth it," James said as he wrapped his arms around Kendall. His hands came to rest on his stomach.

"Do you know how hard I worked to stay this thin?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah remember how hard I exercised after Adam was born and then the twins came along? Do you know how hard I worked to get back in shape?" James asked.

"Ok I get it," Kendall said, "you're be there to help me work out right," Kendall asked wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"God if you're like this and you're barely pregnant how are you going to be in a few months?" James asked. Kendall just laughed and turned around to face James.

-Landslide-

Adam bit his lip as he walked out to the football field. The team was getting ready for their last game of the season. It was tomorrow and the team seemed ready. He had drove Jake's car back to the school for Jake since he had taken it after school. He knew Jake was expecting to get a ride home from Cooper, but Adam had other plans. Adam walked up to the bleachers and sat down.

There were a few other students here watching, but Adam hardly noticed them. He had something on his mind. He needed to talk to Cooper. He had something important to talk about, he just wasn't sure about how to bring it up to Cooper. He only had a few minutes to think about it. Practice would be over soon and he would have to talk to Cooper.

Adam watched Cooper for a bit until the coach dismissed them. Cooper spotted Adam and ran over to him. Adam bit his lip. He wasn't sure what to say.

"Addie is something wrong?" Cooper asked.

"I need to talk to you, but after you get changed," Adam said.

"Something wrong?" Cooper asked not missing the serious tone Adam had.

"Not here, just go get changed and let Jake know I am here with his car but don't tell him something's wrong got it," Adam said as he moved down from the bleachers to stand in front of Cooper.

"You'll explain everything," Cooper asked.

"Yes, now go," Adam said. Cooper nodded his head and he left. Adam made his way out to the parking lot. He stood against Jake's car as he waited for Jake and Cooper. Fifteen minutes later Jake and Cooper walked out of the school. They both spotted Adam and walked over to him. Adam dug Jake's car keys out of his pocket and held them out to Jake.

"What are you doing here?" Jake asked.

"Sitting at home is boring, I thought I'd come watch you guys," Adam said.

"I take it you don't want to ride home with me," Jake said.

"Not as dumb as he looks," Adam said as he pushed himself off Jake's car. "I'll be home later," he said as he walked over to Cooper's car.

"I'm not gonna lie for you," Jake said.

"Didn't ask you too," Adam said. Jake got into his car and left. Cooper walked over to his car and they both got in.

"You ready to talk?" Cooper asked.

"Yeah, but I don't think you're gonna like what I have to say," Adam said.

"Ok Addie you're scaring me," Cooper said.

"I am not breaking up with you," Adam said quickly, "but you might break up with me after what I have to say," he said hanging his head.

"Adam," Cooper said.

"Can we leave here?" Adam asked looking up at Cooper. Cooper just nodded his head. He knew Cooper knew he was stalling this. Adam really didn't want to bring this up. He was going to put it off for as long as he could. Cooper started driving.

"Anywhere you want to go?" Cooper asked.

"Can we just drive?" Adam asked.

"Ok, but will you talk, you're scaring me," Cooper said.

"Ok, so you know how I've been acting a bit strange lately?" Adam asked.

"If I say yes, you're not going to bite my head off are you?" Cooper asked.

"Cooper this is serious," Adam said.

"Ok yes, I know you've been acting a bit strange, you're not sick or anything are you?" Cooper asked worried.

"Not sick per se," Adam said slowly. He bit his lip hoping Cooper would put things together. He didn't want to come out and say it. Saying it out loud would make this more real.

"Adam stop beating around the bush and just tell me what's wrong," Cooper said.

"Don't make me say it," Adam pleaded.

"Say what?" Cooper asked as he pulled up to a red light. Cooper turned to Adam. "Just tell me," he said. Adam shook his head and looked out the window and then uttered the two words Cooper never expected Adam to say.

"I'm pregnant."

-Landslide-

Lilly was sitting on her bed in her room. She was still thinking about Logan. She still felt guilty about yelling at him. Nothing could take back what she had said to him, and now she may never get the chance to apologize. Lilly felt a single tear make it's way down her cheek. Her lip quivered as she fought the urge to just cry.

"You know it's ok to cry if you want, I won't judge you if you do."

Lilly's head snapped up. She looked to the doorway and saw Kyle there leaning against the frame. He seemed clam as ever. Lilly let out a breath.

"Could you be anymore quiet?" She asked him as she wiped her unshed tears away.

"I told you before I am a ninja," Kyle said as he walked into her room. He grabbed her desk chair and brought it over in front of her. He sat down looking at her.

"What are you doing here Kyle?" Lilly asked.

"I just wanted to come see how you were doing, I mean you did seem out of it earlier," Kyle said honestly.

"I'm fine," Lilly said.

"No you're not,' Kyle said moving the chair forward so he was closer to her. "You can't lie to me Lil, I know you too well," he said.

"I yelled at him and told him he wasn't my dad anymore, Ky," Lilly said breaking down. She finally let her tears fall freely. Kyle jumped up and moved to sit beside her. "I was just so mad at him. I wanted to hurt him like he had hurt me and now I'll never be able to apologize to him," she said as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Lilly stop it," Kyle said placing a hand on her knee. "He is going to be fine and you're going to be able to apologize to him and everything will work out," he said firmly.

"Oh don't be so naïve," Lilly snapped.

"Lilly calm down that's you're anger talking," Kyle said softly. Lilly sighed and turned away from Kyle. "Lilly good things happen to good people and you're a good person," he said.

"How do you know?" Lilly asked.

"Know what? That you're a good person? I'm just a great judge of character," Kyle said confidently. Lilly laughed at that. "I just know he's gonna be ok Lilly," he added.

"You're a great friend Ky," Lilly said. Kyle just smiled and nodded his head. Kyle looked at his watch and stood up.

"I have to get going, but just stay positive Lil," Kyle said. He started for the door.

"Kyle," Lilly said stopping him. She stood up and walked over to him. "Thank you," she said. Kyle just smiled. Lilly leaned in and kissed him on the cheek which caused Kyle's face to go red.

"No problem Lil," Kyle said. He turned around again and started for the door only to walk right into the doorframe.

"Are you ok?" Lilly asked her eyes going wide.

"I'm fine, I gotta go," Kyle said as he left her room. Lilly laughed and shook her head. She hoped Kyle got her message soon. She knew he could be dense at times. Lilly sighed as she walked over to her bed and sat down.

A thought occurred to her. She wanted to see Logan. She knew Carlos would never let her go if she asked him. She would have to lie and be quick.

-Landslide-

Kendall and James were in the kitchen trying to decide what to do for dinner. They were also thinking about tell the kids about Kendall's pregnancy. They weren't sure how the kids would take the news. They were just waiting on Jake and Adam to get home.

"What are we going to tell them?" James asked.

"What we told Jake when he was one and him and Adam when they were three and four," Kendall said.

"I suppose," James said nodding his head. They heard the front door open. They shared a look before they walked out to the hallway where Jake was coming in.

"Hey Jake," Kendall said.

"Hey dad," Jake said as he shut the door.

"Where's Adam," James asked.

"Do you have to ask?" Jake asked.

"When will he be home?" James asked.

"He said later," Jake said.

"We'll just have to tell him later," Kendall said.

"Jake living room, we've got something to tell you, Ken go get the other two," James said. Kendall nodded his head. He headed upstairs and got Kyle and Leora and made them go down to the living room. They both joined Jake on the couch.

"Are we in trouble?" Kyle asked.

"Why? Should you be?" James asked looking at Kyle.

"I haven't done anything," Kyle said, "but why else would you have us all here?" he asked.

"Where's Adam?" Leora asked looking for her other brother.

"Where do you think," Jake asked.

"Cooper," Kyle said. Jake nodded his head.

"Ok look we have something we need to tell you," James said cutting his kids off. They all stopped talking and looked at Kendall and James. "Kendall," James said looking at Kendall.

"Ok look, I don't know any other way to say this than we're expecting," Kendall said.

"A baby?" Leora asked. James and Kendall nodded their heads.

"You know you'd think I'd be shocked, but I'm not," Jake said.

"Yeah, me either I mean I saw the test in the garbage in the bathroom," Kyle said.

"Yeah," Kendall said. Leora looked at James waiting for his confirmation. All four of the kids knew that James carried them all.

"Not me this time," James said looking over at Kendall.

"Dad?" Leora asked. Kendall nodded his head.

"What did you mean you saw the test Kyle? We used our bathroom not yours," James said turning to Kyle.

"I saw the pregnancy test in the bathroom when I knocked the garbage can over. There was a positive test in there," Kyle said.

"Well it wasn't ours," James said looking at Jake and Leora. They both put their hands up.

"Don't look at me I've not even allowed to date," Leora said.

"I just started dating Damien, besides I'm not ready for sex," Jake said.

"Well there is someone we know who's had sex," Kyle said slowly. Everyone fell silent. A car was heard pulling into the driveway. Kendall was the first to react. He jumped up.

"I am going to kill him," Kendall growled.

"You can't kill him he's our son," James said as he jumped up as well. He grabbed Kendall's arm and stopped him.

"I am not talking about Adam," Kendall growled.

"Jake," James said as he stepped in front of Kendall to keep him from going outside.

"Warn Adam, on it, I know the drill," Jake said, "I'll send him down the street for you to get him later," he said as he ran past the two.

"Kyle Leora," James said. The two walked past them as well and stopped at the door. They knew to make sure Kendall didn't get past them. James dragged Kendall back into the living room.

"James," Kendall said warningly.

"Look Kendall, we are going to calmly talk to him," James said.

"James did you not hear what Kyle said it was a positive test," Kendall said his anger getting the better of him.

"I know, but there are such things as false positives, we'll have to get him an appointment, and if he is there's nothing we can do about it," James said.

"We were too busy worrying about Jake, we weren't paying that much attention to Adam," Kendall said pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I know, but there's nothing we can do now," James said.

"How could he be so irresponsible though? We taught him better than that," Kendall said.

"Kendall calm down, we don't' even know what happened. I mean accidents happen, look at us, only one of our kids was planned and then that didn't quite turn out," James said. Kyle and Leora was the only pregnancy Kendall and James had planned, but they didn't plan on having twins.

"What are we gonna do?" Kendall asked as he sat down on couch.

"We are gonna go talk to our son, and let him know we'll be there for him like your mom was there for us," James said placing a hand on Kendall's shoulder. Kendall sighed and nodded his head.

"Uh as much as I hate to ruin the moment, I talked Adam into going over to Uncle Carlos' but he had Cooper go with him," Jake said as he walked into the room.

"Kendall can I trust you to be calm?" James asked.

"Yes," Kendall said, "we were them after all," he added. James nodded his head. This was going to be a long night.

**So yeah there you go, what you all have been waiting for. I just want to say I origianlly planed this as Adam being the only one pregnant, but then I was gonna have James but then it seemed perfect to mix things up and make it be Kendall. I hoped you all liked this. Review and let me know what you liked or waht you didn't like. **

**Always **

**OUTOFMYMIND**


	13. Surprise

**I would like to thank,** _nigelbtrlover24, AkireAlev, JamesxKendallxKames3, Princesa3000, annabellex2, LoganLover96, Franshes,_ _Layra, DeniseDEMD, BTR-aholic, Mystery Girl 911, JuneIsAMonth18, CUTE CARGAN LOVE, LoveMeAndIWillLoveU, and Sassy Kames _**for all taking the extra time to revirew. Thank you it means so much to me to hear your thoughts so keep them coming. **

**Chapter 13: Surprise**

"Adam stop beating around the bush and just tell me what's wrong," Cooper said annoyed.

"Don't make me say it," Adam pleaded.

"Say what?" Cooper asked as he pulled up to a red light. Cooper turned to Adam. "Just tell me," he said. Adam shook his head and looked out the window and then uttered the two words Cooper never expected Adam to say.

"I'm pregnant."

Cooper froze for a moment before he turned to look at Adam. He hadn't expected him to say that. Adam looked serious and Cooper was afraid that he was. He couldn't be pregnant. They had been careful.

"Adam this isn't funny," Cooper said forgetting that he was still driving. He paid no mind to the now green light until the car behind him honked. Cooper started driving once more. He put his focus on the road. "Adam say something," he said.

"I'm serious Coop," Adam said.

"What? How?" Cooper asked as he pulled into an empty parking lot.

"What do you mean how? You know how," Adam said turning to face Cooper fully now. Cooper turned to face Adam as well.

"I mean we used protection," Cooper said quickly.

"Condoms are like only ninety-seven percent effective, Coop," Adam said.

"Are you sure?" Cooper asked.

"Yes, I took a test. It was positive and I knew I had to come tell you," Adam said tears in his eyes. "You want to break up with me now right?" Adam asked a few tears slipping down his cheeks.

"What? No, Adam this isn't gonna make me break up with you," Cooper said. He reached over and placed his hands on the side of Adam's head. He used his thumbs to wipe his tears away. "I love you Adam and nothing is gonna change that. This is our baby and I am going to be there for you and him or her," he said.

"Really?" Adam asked smilingly slightly at Cooper.

"Really," Cooper said nodding his head. "Have you talked to your dads?" he asked. Adam shook his head. "You have to tell them Adam," he said.

"I'm scared Coop," Adam said.

"They're your parents Addie, they'll understand," Cooper said.

"They were eighteen when they had Jake. They are gonna be so disappointed in me," Adam said tears in his eyes.

"You still have to tell them," Cooper said. Adam sighed and nodded his head. Cooper was right. He did have to tell them. There wasn't much he could do to hide it. Cooper started his car once more and they started for the Knight's house. Cooper was afraid Kendall was going to do something to him.

"My dad is gonna kill you," Adam asked suddenly.

"I know Addie," Cooper said laughing. Adam laughed as well. They were still nervous about telling their parents, but the joke had lightened the mood a bit, even if it wasn't' really a joke.

-Landslide-

Lilly had managed to get Carlos to let her go out to a friends. She had managed to get him to let her drive. She did have her license so, might as well let her use them. Lilly parked outside the hospital and made her way inside. She was here to do one thing. She needed to see Logan. She had to tell him how sorry she was. Lilly knew the quickest way to find Logan was to talk to his boss, Dr. Jacobi. She hadn't met him, but she hoped he would help.

She made her way inside and to the front desk. She got Dr. Jacobi's information and made her way up to his office. She saw he was alone. She knocked on the door. He looked up and looked confused. He motioned for her to enter.

"May I help you miss," he asked.

"You're Dr. Jacobi right?" Lilly asked. He nodded his head. "My name is Lilly Mitchell I am Logan's daughter," she said walking forward more.

"Oh you're Lilly, I've heard so much about you," Dr. Jacobi said smiling at her.

"I was wondering if I could see my dad," Lilly said biting her lip. She didn't want to beat around the bush. She wanted to get straight to the point. She wanted to see Logan.

"I can't let you do that," Dr. Jacobi said regretfully.

"Please sir, I need to see him, we had a fight that day right before he left for work and I for school and I need him to know that I am sorry," Lilly said tears welling in her eyes. She just wanted to see her dad. She needed to see him so she could apologize.

"Just a second," Dr. Jacobi said. He grabbed his desk phone and pressed a button and dialed a number. He the turned his attention back to Lilly. "There are rules and I can't let anyone into see Dr. Mitchell," he said.

"Please," Lilly said.

"Rules are rules," Dr. Jacobi said as a woman walked into his office. She was tall and blonde. She had on scrubs.

"Cassie," Dr. Jacobi said standing up. He walked over to the woman and started talking to her in a low voice. Lilly stood there. The woman turned to Lilly with a small smile.

"Miss Mitchell, come with me," she said. Lilly looked at her confused.

"I advise you against this Cassie, but I can't stop you," Dr. Jacobi said winking at Lilly. Lilly then looked at Cassie and nodded her head. Cassie led her from the room and to the isolation rooms. There she had Lilly put on a scrubs and a mask.

"Ok Lilly, there are a few rules like this mask can't be moved otherwise you can't leave," Cassie said. Lilly nodded her head as she listened to the rules. Then led Lilly to a room. She opened the door with her ID badge and they both walked into the room.

"Dr. Mitchell you have a visitor," Cassie said.

Then Lilly saw him laying on the bed. He looked very sick. His skin was pale and he just looked horrible. Logan turned his head and Lilly saw confusion cross his face. Lilly walked over to him and saw a small smile on his lips.

"Hey dad," Lilly said. She stopped right beside his bed.

"What are you doing here," Logan said his voice was a bit raspy and hoarse.

"I'm sorry," Lilly said tears in her eyes.

"Lilly don't," Logan said knowing where this was going.

"I am sorry dad, I never meant anything I said," Lilly said.

"Lilly it's not your fault that I am here," Logan said.

"Yes it is, I yelled at you and then you get sick, it's all my fault," Lilly said tears in her eyes. She felt bad about this and she felt like it was her fault. She had said some mean things to Logan and she felt responsible.

"Lilly I understand you were mad," Logan said sitting up slightly. "I want you to know this is not your fault. You had no way of knowing what would happen to me. I was never mad at you though," he said. Lilly nodded her head. She knew Logan never got mad at her easily. She could be a brat to him and he'd always forgive her.

"Dad," Lilly said.

"This isn't goodbye Lilly," Logan said firmly. Lilly stopped shocked. How did he know what she was going to say. Then again he always knew what she was thinking. "Lilly I am going to get better and I'll be home before you know it," he said.

"Papi told us everything dad," Lilly said a few tears slipping down her cheeks.

"I am going to be fine Lilly," Logan said firmly. Lilly just nodded her head. She wanted to believe him, she really did, but she knew better than that. She knew there wasn't any medicine that could help him.

Logan started coughing and Cassie moved to the other side of the bed and wiped the blood from his mouth. Lilly sat there watching him. She had never seen Logan so helpless. She hated seeing him like this. Once Logan stopped coughing he laid back down.

"Dad, I really am sorry for yelling at you like that," Lilly said her lip quivering.

"I was never mad at you Lilly," Logan said.

"I know, you never could stay mad with me," Lilly said.

"You're my daughter Lilly and I love you and I understand why you were upset. I would have done the same thing if I were you," Logan said. He grabbed Lilly's hand. "I understand Lil, but don't think we're not going to have talk when I get home because we will," he said.

"I look forward to it," Lilly said smiling slightly. She looked down at his hand and hers. She saw her good luck charm bracelet Leora had given her for good luck. She looked at it a moment before she took it off. "Dad Leora gave this to me for good luck when I thought I was gonna fail a test and I passed it with an A. It gave me luck and now I want you to have it so you can get better," she said. He handed him the bracelet.

"Thanks Lilly," Logan said smiling slightly.

"I'm sorry, but I think it's time you go Lilly," Cassie said. Lilly looked at Cassie and nodded her head.

"Bye dad," Lilly said.

"Bye Lilly-bear," Logan said. Lilly smiled at that and followed Cassie out of the room. Lilly took off all the stuff she had put on. She turned to Cassie.

"Thank you," Lilly said.

"No problem, I've heard so much about you and your sister. Dr. Mitchell talked very highly of you two," Cassie said.

-Landslide-

James and Kendall were walking down the street to Carlos and Logan's house. They were going to talk to Adam and Cooper about the pregnancy test. They were certain it was Adam's since he was the only one of their kids having sex at the moment. They knew Jake had just started dating Damien and that the twins weren't allowed to date just yet.

"Kendall, you need to be calm when we talk to him," James said.

"I know," Kendall said.

"Stressing out isn't good for the baby," James said.

"I know James," Kendall said.

"Good, cause I feel like I might just yell at him," James said.

"Remain calm or I will send you home," Kendall said. James sighed and nodded his head. He was a little angry that this had happened, but there was nothing they could do to change it. They could just help Adam through this.

They walked up to Carlos and Logan's house. James knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer. Carlos opened the door. He looked a bit confused.

"What'd he do this time?" Carlos asked.

"He didn't tell you?" Kendall asked.

"Did you guys tell him about the pregnancy?" Carlos asked. James and Kendall had shared their news with Carlos already. He was happy for them, but they hadn't had a chance to tell Adam yet.

"We didn't get a chance, he's got something to tell us for himself," Kendall said.

"What?" Carlos asked.

"You already know," Adam said from the end of the hall. He was looking around the corner from the living room with Cooper right behind him.

"Adam," James said walking down the hall.

"I didn't mean to," Adam said tears in his eyes.

"What is going on?" Carlos asked.

"I'm pregnant," Adam said. Carlos gave a small gasp. He hadn't been expecting that at all. "So you're pregnant too?" Adam asked looking at James.

"Yeah you're going to have a baby sister or brother," James said.

"I am honestly not surprised, I mean I knew it was only a matter of time before I got another sibling," Adam said.

"Not me this time though, but we're not talking about us we're here to talk about you," James said. Adam nodded his head. James and Kendall walked down the hall with Carlos right behind them. Adam and Cooper were sitting on the couch and Layla was sitting on the love seat on the other side of the room.

"Mija go to your room," Carlos said.

"Why," Layla asked not getting up from her spot. The two argued in Spanish before Layla grumbled and went upstairs to her bedroom.

"Sorry about her," Carlos said to Kendall and James. He turned to leave the room as well.

"No wait," Adam said quickly, "I need you here incase they try killing Cooper," he said. Carlos looked at Kendall and James and walked over to Adam and sat down next to him.

"Adam, we just want to talk to you," James said calmly.

"No you don't I am not dumb," Adam said scooting away from James and Kendall and into Cooper. Cooper just sat there terrified of Kendall. He had a right to be. Kendall was pissed, but he was keeping calm for the baby's sake.

"Adam please," James said.

"Just tell us what happened?" Kendall said calmly.

"I believe it was a condom malfunction," Adam said looking at the floor.

"Adam, you're smarter than this, you could've talked to us and we could've gotten you on birth control," Kendall said. James nodded his head in agreement with Kendall. He was kicking himself mentally though. They should've started Adam on birth control as soon as he started having sex.

"I know dad, but it wouldn't have helped, I mean if my calculations are right and since Cooper and I have only had sex like twice I've gotta be almost two months along," Adam said.

"When we were in Maui?" James asked. Adam nodded his head.

"We used a condom, but I think it broke and we didn't realize," Cooper said speaking for the first time.

"What are you going to do Adam?" Kendall asked ignoring Cooper. James expected that of Kendall though. He knew for Kendall to remain calm he had to ignore the one who caused the problem, and since he wasn't going to blame their son it was Cooper's fault. At least that was how Kendall saw it.

"I wanna keep it," Adam said quickly, "I mean if there is one thing you and pops taught me it's that every life is important. I can't kill this one because I am too young," he said.

"I agree with Adam, every life deserves a chance," Cooper said.

"Are you guys sure about this?" James asked. Adam and Cooper looked at one another and both nodded their heads.

"So, how long have you known?" Kendall asked Adam.

"Yesterday I started adding things up. I mean yesterday I could smell things no one could and I was a bit moody and things just kind of clicked in my mind. I bought the test yesterday but I didn't take it until today," Adam said hanging his head.

"I only found out after practice," Cooper said.

"Cooper have you told your parents," James asked

"I haven't had the chance to, I was going to tell them when I got home," Cooper said.

"Can I go with him, I want to be there with him like he was for me," Adam said.

"I don't see why not," James said. Kendall nodded his head. Adam stood up as there was a knock at the door. Followed by Jake's voice.

"Hello?"

The five in the living room made their way out to the hallway where Jake was standing. He seemed a bit nervous.

"Uh dad, pops, grandma Jen just showed up with auntie Katie and she said she's got some big news," Jake said slowly.

"What?" Kendall asked.

"I don't know she won't say," Jake said.

"Adam we want you home in a half hour," James said. Adam nodded his head. He grabbed Cooper's hand and pulled him out of the house. Kendall sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Something wrong dad?" Jake asked.

"No, just not ready to go face my mother, after she finds out about Adam I am gonna get a lecture about how I am a bad parent," Kendall said. James walked over to Kendall.

"That would be the pot calling the kettle black wouldn't it? I mean like I said we were Adam and Cooper at one point," James said. Kendall sighed and nodded his head.

"Want me to go tell her you'll be there in a bit," Jake asked.

"Yes, don't tell her about either pregnancy got it," James said. Jake nodded his head and left. Kendall and James stood there for a moment. "We have to tell her Kendall," James said after a moment.

"I know, but I am not in the mood for a lecture," Kendall sighed.

"Deep breaths Kendall, we can't hide out here forever," James said.

"I know," Kendall said.

-Landslide-

Lilly made her way inside her house. She knew if Carlos found out where she had gone she might get in trouble, but it was worth it. She had gotten to see Logan and talk to him. She had gotten to apologize to him at least. Lilly walked inside and heard the TV on in the living room. She made her way to the living room. Carlos and Layla were in there watching TV. Lilly walked into the room and over to the couch.

"Hey," Lilly said.

"Hey Lil, you missed it," Layla said.

"Missed what?" Lilly asked.

"Uncle Kendall is gonna have a baby," Layla said.

"Cool," Lilly said smiling.

"So is Adam," Layla said.

"Adam?" Lilly asked looking at Carlos for confirmation. She knew Adam had slept with Cooper when Kendall and James had gone to Maui, but she didn't know they were that stupid.

"Yeah, it was an accident, but he is," Carlos said nodding his head.

"Wow," Lilly said.

"So where did you go?" Carlos asked.

"Just out," Lilly said shrugging.

"Lilly," Carlos said.

"I just needed to get out of this house for a bit, and I did," Lilly said. Carlos nodded his head in understanding. He knew what she had meant.

"Did Uncle Kendall try and kill Cooper?" Lilly asked curiously.

"He was surprisingly calm, but I think it was because he's pregnant and he didn't want to stress and lose the baby," Carlos said. Lilly nodded her head.

-Landslide-

Kendall and James walked into their house together. They heard Jake talking to Jennifer and Katie. They both walked down the hallway and saw Jake, Kyle, and Leora in the living room with Katie and Jennifer.

"Mom, Katie," Kendall said as he and James walked into the room. The two women turned to look at Kendall. Katie smiled, but Jennifer didn't. Katie's smile seemed a bit forced.

"Kendall," Katie said walking over to Kendall and James and giving them both a hug.

"How are the kids?" James asked smiling at his sister-in-law.

"Great," Katie said smiling at James. Katie had married Tyler Duncan after a few years of dating. They had had two kids together and they were happy. Kendall and James were happy for them. They lived about a half hour away, but they were still close.

"Kendall," Jennifer said standing up.

"Not that I don't want you here, but what is with the unexpected visit," Kendall asked.

"I need to talk to you," Jennifer said. She walked over to Kendall and led him out of the room.

"Go with him James," Katie said to the brunette.

"Huh?" James asked.

"Just go," Katie said giving James a push. James quickly followed Kendall and Jennifer down the hall to Kendall's den. James slipped into the room with them.

"Mom what's going on? You didn't have another heart attack did you?" Kendall asked his worry clearly showing. James moved to stand right beside Kendall. He grabbed his hand. Kendall swallowed the lump in his throat. A few years back Jennifer had had a heart attack and nearly died. Kendall had almost sunk into a depression and James and the kids were the only reason he pulled out of it.

"No, it's not that," Jennifer said.

"Then what is it?" Kendall asked worried. He wasn't sure if he could take anymore bad news right now.

"Ok don't freak, it's not really that bad," Jennifer started.

"Mom," Kendall said.

"I have breast cancer," Jennifer said calmly.

"Not that bad?" Kendall asked.

"Look we caught it early," Jennifer said, "I've been taking medications and I will have surgery and radiation," she said.

"How is this not serious mom, it's cancer," Kendall all but yelled.

"It was caught early Kendall, they've stopped it from spreading and I'm going for surgery in a month," Jennifer said.

"Mom," Kendall said.

"I know, but I am on meds to stop the cancer from spreading and the surgery should get rid of it and the radiation will make sure anything they missed is dead," Jennifer said. James placed his hand on Kendall's lower back.

"Kendall calm down," James said. Kendall took a few deep breaths and walked over to his desk. He sat down and placed his head in his hands. James moved behind the desk and leaned over Kendall rubbing his back soothingly.

"Something wrong?" Jennifer asked walking over to the desk as well. She stopped in front of Kendall. Kendall sighed and took a few more deep breaths.

"This day just isn't turning out like I thought it would," Kendall said.

"What are you talking about," Jennifer said.

"Ok don't get mad," Kendall said.

"Kendall what's wrong," Jennifer asked worry etched across her face.

"We're expecting," James said.

"You're pregnant again?" Jennifer asked looking at James shocked.

"Not me this time," James said looking at Kendall. Jennifer's eyes went wide as she looked at her son. She was obviously shocked at the news.

"Yes mom, I am carrying your seventh grandchild," Kendall said.

"I thought you weren't going to have anymore," Jennifer said.

"We weren't going to but things changed," Kendall said lifting his head up to look at Jennifer.

"Why do I feel like there is more to this?" Jennifer asked.

"Cause there is more," James said.

"What?" Jennifer asked curiously.

"Remain calm and keep an open mind with this," Kendall said.

"What?" Jennifer asked curiously. They heard the front door open and close followed by Adam yelling.

"Dad, Pops!"

Kendall looked up at James. Kendall stood up and followed James out of the room and into the hallway where Adam and Cooper were standing. They were shocked to see Cooper standing there. He was looking at the floor, and looked upset.

"We have a problem," Adam said.

"What?" James asked slowly.

"Well, when we told Coop's parents we were keeping the baby they got mad," Adam said.

"Baby?" Jennifer asked as she walked out of the den.

"Grandma Jen," Adam said shocked to see her there.

"Adam's pregnant?" she asked.

"Uh," Adam said as he looking at Jennifer. He then looked at Kendall and James. They both nodded their heads. "Yeah, I am," Adam said to Jennifer.

"Is this what you were going to tell me," Jennifer asked Kendall and James.

"Yeah," Kendall said nodding his head. He looked at Adam and Cooper and wondered just why Cooper was here.

"Anyways Cooper's parents kicked him out," Adam said looking at Kendall and James.

"Den," James said pointing to Adam and Cooper. Adam grabbed Cooper's hand and pulled him down the hallway to the den. "Jennifer I think you should go tell the other kids about what's going on. Let them know what's going on with you and everything, we'll tall Adam," James said. Jennifer nodded her head and walked to the living room. James turned to Kendall.

"This day just keeps getting better and better," Kendall said.

"We can't let him go out on the streets, Kendall," James said. Kendall nodded his head.

"We'll go talk to his parents and try and reason with them and if all else fails we can let him stay here," Kendall said. James nodded his head. They both started down the hallway to the den. They stopped when they heard Adam talking to Cooper.

"Coop, I'm sorry," Adam said.

"It's not your fault," Cooper said.

"It is too," Adam said.

"It's not your fault my dad's love was conditional," Cooper said. Kendall and James walked into the den and Adam and Cooper both turned to look at them.

"What happened?" James asked.

"We told them I was pregnant," Adam said calmly.

"Yeah, my dad didn't take it so good. He got mad and started yelling and then told Adam to, and I am quoting him here, but he told him to get rid of the thing," Cooper said bitterly.

"What?" James asked. He looked at Adam for confirmation. Adam nodded his head. James looked at Kendall.

"What else happened?" Kendall asked looking at Cooper and Adam. Adam looked at Cooper not sure if he wanted to talk or not.

"We told him no and he went ballistic and went on about how irresponsible I was being and how this was going to ruin my chances of going pro or even going to college. I told him Adam and I were going to keep the baby whether he liked it or not," Cooper said in a forced calm voice. Adam placed a hand on Cooper's thigh. "He got really mad and said he no longer had a son and kicked me out," he said.

"Yeah, he liked put the time on the microwave and gave Cooper twenty minutes to get some of his things and get out," Adam said.

"You can stay here until we work things out," James said.

"Thank you sir," Cooper said.

"You can sleep on the couch tonight and tomorrow we can go talk to your parents," Kendall said.

"Really dad? You think a set of stairs is gonna stop me from getting to Cooper?" Adam asked looking at Kendall. "It's not like we're going to do anything. I mean I'm already knocked up," he said.

"He's right, I mean it's not like he can get pregnant again, besides your mother never tired to separate us," James said.

"Fine," Kendall sighed. Adam smiled slightly.

"Go talk to your grandmother Adam, she's got something to tell you," James said. Adam and Cooper stood and left the room. James then turned to Kendall.

"You could've backed me up," Kendall said.

"I know, but Adam knows better, and the more strict we are the more he'll rebel, you know how he is," James said.

"Ok, go let my mother know she is welcome to stay, but I am going to go lay down," Kendall said.

"Go ahead, you deserve it," James said as he moved closer to the blonde. He pecked him on the lips. Kendall sighed and nodded his head. They both walked out of the den as there was a knock at the door. Kendall and James made their way to the door. James opened it and they saw Carlos, Lilly, and Layla there.

"Hey Carlos," James said.

"We just got a call from the hospital," Carlos said. It was then James noticed the three seemed happy, more so than they had the last few days.

"Good news I can tell," Kendall said as he pulled James aside so the three could walk in. They all stepped inside. "The kids are in the living room with my mom and Katie," he said. Lilly and Layla nodded their heads and made their way to the living room.

"So how is he?" James asked.

"The strain had a suicide agent, and the bug died after thirty some hours and if he can survive the next twenty four he'll live," Carlos said.

"How bad with the effects be?" James asked.

"Just his lung will be badly scared, but he should make a full recovery," Carlos said, "it's a miracle and he should be home by next week just in time for Christmas," he said smiling.

"Well, at least something good happened today," Kendall said, "now if you'll excuse me I am exhausted I am gonna go lay down," he said as he turned around and made his way upstairs.

"Ken, I'll take the kids out to eat so you can get some quiet," James said.

"Thank you," Kendall called over his shoulder.

"I'll bring you something," James said.

"You're the best," Kendall said. James just laughed and turned to Carlos.

"You guys eat yet?" James asked. Carlos shook his head. "Wanna go out with us?" he asked.

"Sure," Carlos said.

**There that's done. This took quite a few rewrites. I had one idea and then it changed and I like this way much better. I hope you all like this. The next chapter will be a christmas chapter. It'll be a time skip sort of. Review and let me know what you liked or what you didn't like.**

**Always **

**OUTOFMYMIND**


	14. Christmas

** I would like to thank,** _AkireAlev, LoveMeAndIWillLoveU, Princesa3000, CrazyKAMESfan13, Layra, Mystery Girl 911, annabellex2, CUTE CARGAN LOVE, Chey21, DeniseDEMD, nigelbtrlover24, . and Franshes_**for all taking the extra time to revirew. Thank you it means so much to me to hear your thoughts so keep them coming. **

**Chapter 14: Christmas**

Jake, Kyle, Leora, and Cooper where helping James get the tree up while Adam and Kendall got ready for their doctors appointments. They had them both today back to back. Cooper had been living with the Knights for almost a week now. His dad wouldn't let him back in the house. He however had managed to get the rest of his clothes and Kendall and James were petitioning for custody of Cooper, so they could help him in case of emergencies. Jake and Cooper had had their last football game last night, and won. The kids didn't have school today. So they were getting ready for Christmas. They were now state champs. Christmas was next week and things were looking good. On top of that Logan was coming home today and he would be on sick leave for a few weeks while he recuperated.

"I've never had a real tree," Cooper said.

"What?" Jake asked turning to Cooper. Adam walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. "Adam Cooper's never had a real tree for Christmas," he said.

"What? That's crazy," Adam said.

"I know," Jake said.

"I am right here," Cooper said.

"How come you've never had a real tree?" Adam asked.

"My parents were too busy, my mom has her career, and then my dad was always out of town on business so, I never saw him for Christmas," Cooper said.

"Oh how sad," Adam said, "well you'll have a real Christmas with us," he said.

"Thanks Addie," Cooper said smiling.

"Come help us decorate the tree before you have to leave," Jake said. Adam nodded his head and stood up and walked over to the box of decorations. He grabbed a few and helped put them up. Cooper grabbed a few decorations. He stopped when he found a picture decoration.

"Who's this?" Cooper asked looking at the baby picture. James moved over to Cooper and looked at it.

"That's Adam," James said. Adam moved over to Cooper and snatched the decoration.

"That is not for you to be looking at," Adam said his cheeks red. Cooper laughed.

"You were so cute," Cooper teased.

"And I'm not now?" Adam asked.

"You are, I am just saying you were cute as a baby too," Cooper said causing Adam to smile. Everyone resumed decorating the tree when Kendall walked in with the mail. He had a package and a few envelopes.

"Cooper you got a package," Kendall said holding the box out to Cooper.

"Who knows I live here now besides…" Cooper trialed off as he grabbed the package. He knew who had sent the package. He walked out of the room. Adam followed him into the kitchen.

"Coop," Adam said.

"What would she send me that she couldn't come in person for?" Cooper asked. Adam shrugged. He walked over to Cooper and placed his hands over his on the package.

"I don't know Coop, but she is your mother she still loves you, she just won't speak against your father you know that," Adam said.

"I should probably just throw this out," Cooper said.

"What if it's something important," Adam asked. Cooper looked at the package and shook his head. "Coop, if you're sure I don't want you to regret not opening this," he said.

Cooper sighed and nodded his head. He slowly tore the package open. Adam took a step back from Cooper and let him open the package. Cooper pulled a smaller box out and a letter. He set the letter aside and opened the small box to reveal a small gold pocket watch.

"A pocket watch?" Adam asked.

"It was my grandfathers," Cooper said tears in his eyes. "he told me when I was old enough he'd give it to me," he said.

"Are you finally old enough?" Adam asked moving closer to Cooper. Cooper shook his head.

"I'm 16 Adam, I'll be seventeen in a month, but of age for him is eighteen. He was eighteen when he got it from his dad and his dad was eighteen when he got it. It's been passed down for generations. He's been really sick lately though, so either he died or is dying," Cooper said a few tears slipping down his cheeks. Adam moved to hug Cooper.

"I'm sure the letter says what's going on," Adam said.

Cooper nodded his head, but didn't move to grab the letter. He just hugged Adam. He pressed his face into Adam's shoulder and Adam felt his shoulder get wet. Cooper was crying. This was the first time Adam had ever seen Cooper cry. He hadn't cried when he got kicked out of his house and he hadn't cried when his parents signed custody papers so that Kendall and James had custody of him. He had been close, but he never really fell over the edge. Adam was sure this was the last shove he needed to finally just break down. Adam stood there with Cooper for a bit. He knew this was what he needed right now.

"Adam, we've got to go for your appointment," James said as he walked into the kitchen.

"We'll be right out," Adam said. James nodded his head and left. Cooper stood up and wiped his eyes.

"I'm sorry Adam," Cooper said.

"It's ok, I knew this was coming. I mean you've been pushed to the edge so much this last week it was only a matter of time. Look if you want to be alone right now you don't have to come. We probably won't do much today other than find out how far along I am and get started on prenatal vitamins," Adam said.

"I want to be there for you Adam," Cooper said.

"Ok, then go let pops know I am changing my shirt and I'll be right back," Adam said.

"Sorry," Cooper said.

"It's alright, now are you gonna read the letter?" Adam asked looking to the letter Cooper had set aside. Cooper nodded his head and grabbed the letter. He folded it and put it in his pocket.

"Later, now go change your shirt," Cooper said.

"Yes sir," Adam said. Cooper laughed and shook his head. Adam left to go change.

-Landslide-

Lilly was moving about the living room setting up all their Christmas figurines. Layla and Leora were helping her as well while Carlos was on his way to the hospital to pick up Logan. Jake was trying to get the tree inside with some help from Damien and Kyle since Kendall and James were at their appointment with Adam and Cooper for theirs as well.

"This is so great, we're decorating and dads coming home today," Lilly said smiling.

"I know, I can't wait to see him," Layla said. Lilly had told Carlos and Layla about her visit to Logan. She told them about how she had given him her good luck charm.

"Me either," Lilly said. They finished moving about the living room when the guys managed to get the tree inside.

"There you go girls," Jake said as he and Damien set it down.

"It was hard getting it inside," Kyle said.

"Thanks for all your trouble Ky," Lilly said laughing. She knew Kyle probably hadn't done much. He hardly did anything like that, but he sure liked taking credit.

"Oh please you hardly did anything," Damien said.

"Thanks Jake, Thanks Damien," Lilly and Layla said together. They both walked over to Jake and Lilly gave him a kiss on the cheek. Jake leaned over and allowed Layla to give him a kiss as well.

"It was nothing once Damien and I got it past the door," Jake said glaring at Kyle.

"I helped," Kyle said.

"Yeah, I call sitting there texting helping," Damien said.

"I tired, that's better than what I normally do," Kyle said sticking his tongue out at Damien. Damien just laughed and shook his head.

"Anything else you girls need?" Jake asked.

"Yeah we still need to bring up some boxes from the basement wanna help?" Lilly asked.

"Sure," Jake said. Everyone headed down to the basement to grab boxes. Lilly told the Knight children and Damien which boxes to grab. Everyone headed back up stairs with their boxes.

"Lilly don't forget the star, dad had to move it," Layla said.

"Right, I'll get it and I'll be right up," Lilly said. Layla nodded her head and left Lilly alone in the basement. Lilly moved through the boxes until she found the star that was to go on top of the tree. She turned around and almost ran into Kyle who had come back down. "Damn it Kyle, you've got to stop sneaking up on me like that," she said placing a hand over her heart.

"Sorry," Kyle said laughing.

"What do you want?" Lilly asked.

"I just wanted to see what was taking you so long," Kyle said walking over to Lilly. "That and uncle Carlos just called and said they were on their way home," he said.

"About time," Lilly said.

"I told you he'd be ok though, didn't I?," Kyle said smiling.

"Yeah, thanks for helping me," Lilly said.

"No problem Lil," Kyle said smiling. Lilly walked over to Kyle and hugged him with her free arm.

"You were right good things to happen to good people," Lilly said pulling back to look Kyle in the eyes. They locked eyes and before Lilly knew what was happening they were kissing. Lilly's eyes slipped shut and she tentatively moved her lips with Kyle's. They parted and Lilly looked at Kyle. They stood there for a moment.

"Lilly?" Carlos called. Lilly jumped and moved past Kyle knowing Logan was home. She ran up the stairs with Kyle right behind her.

"I was getting the star," Lilly said smiling at Carlos. She saw Logan at the end of the hallway with Layla hugging him. Lilly handed the star to Carlos and ran down to the end of the hallway. She hugged Logan as well. "I'm glad you're ok dad," she said smiling.

"Me too, your bracelet really is a good luck charm," Logan said. Lilly smiled as Logan pulled it out of his pocket. He helped her put it back on.

"Thanks," Lilly said smiling at Logan. She knew they had to talk things over and get everything out in the open, but this was a start. Maybe things would be different after this time around. Maybe he would keep his promise.

"We were just about to decorate the tree," Layla said to Logan.

"I even brought the star up for you dad," Lilly said. Logan smiled and nodded his head. He allowed the girls to bring him into the living room where the three Knight children and Damien were waiting with Carlos.

"Well, we're glad you're ok Uncle Logan, but we've got to get home and finish our decorating," Jake said.

"Yeah, we'll see you later though," Leora said smiling. The other four left and Lilly stood there watching where Kyle had gone. She couldn't help but think about the kiss they had shared.

"Lilly what took you so long in the basement getting the star?" Layla asked.

"I had trouble finding it," Lilly said blushing slightly. He didn't want to talk about what happened between her and Kyle. Logan wouldn't like it. He didn't want her dating yet. Kyle was only fourteen going to be fifteen soon, and Lilly had just turned sixteen. She didn't know what to think, until her phone buzzed in her pocket. She pulled it out while Logan, Carlos, and Layla were busy with the tree. Carlos was fussing over Logan none of them noticed Lilly.

Lilly looked at her phone and saw she had a text. She opened it and saw it was from Kyle. She smiled as she read the message.

To: Lilly

From: Kyle K.

I know I'm probably reading too much into the kiss, but I'd like to go on a date with you Lil, maybe after Christmas?

Lilly smiled as she tapped out a reply and sent it to Kyle.

To: Kyle K.

From: Lilly

If you can get approval from my dad and my papi then I would love to but, my dad is a hard one to win over.

To: Lilly

From: Kyle K.

Challenge accepted.

Lilly laughed and caught the attention of her family. The other three looked at her confused. She just smiled at them.

"Busy?" Logan asked.

"Nope, just Kyle being Kyle," Lilly said pocketing her phone. She moved to help decorate the tree. She wasn't going to tell them just yet, she wasn't sure what would happen with her and Kyle right now, but she didn't mind.

-Landslide-

Kendall cracked his eyes open. He stretched and yawned. He looked to the clock and saw it was past midnight. He sighed as he felt the urge to pee and realized that was why he woke up. He sat up slightly and noticed James wasn't in bed with him. He sat up and noticed the bathroom light was on. Kendall got out of bed and walked over to the bathroom. He knocked on the door.

"James," Kendall said softly.

"Just a second," James said. James emerged from the bathroom in nothing but his underwear. "Did I wake you?" James asked.

"No, I've gotta pee," Kendall said moving past James. James laughed as Kendall walked into the bathroom.

"You could shut the door," James laughed.

"It's not like you haven't seen it before," Kendall said as he moved to the toilet. He did his business and washed his hands. He made his way back to bed. James rolled over and looked at Kendall.

"It's past midnight," James said.

"I know," Kendall said nodding his head.

"Merry Christmas Ken," James said grinning. He leaned over the blonde and pecked him on the lips.

"Merry Christmas Jamie," Kendall said smiling at the brunette. James hand came to rest on the blonde's waist and then to his stomach.

"I can't believe next august we'll have two more little ones to care for," James said smiling. Kendall smiled as well.

"I know, already seven weeks," Kendall said.

"Yeah, and then our grandbaby," James said.

"Don't, that makes us sound old," Kendall said.

"We are old," James said.

"Not that old, we're not even forty," Kendall said.

"In a few years we will be," James said, "now just give up and age gracefully," he said. Kendall stuck his tongue out at James. James just laughed and pressed his face into Kendall's shoulder. He mumbled something into the blonde's shoulder.

"What? I didn't catch that?" Kendall said knowing full well what James had said.

"When I get grey what will you do?" James asked.

"I'll love you no matter what," Kendall said. James smiled and pecked Kendall on the lips. Kendall grinned and pulled James closer to him. James smiled and pressed his lips to Kendall's once more, this time with a bit of force.

"I think it's time you unwrap your present Kendall," James said seductively. Kendall's hands came down to rest on James' hips. James grinned as he felt Kendall's fingers run under the hem of his underpants. His hand slipped into James' underwear and traced down James' ass. James' breath hitched in anticipation.

"You want it Jamie?" Kendall asked huskily. James nodded his head. Kendall flipped them over so he was on top of James. He hovered over the brunette.

"Come on Ken, don't tease," James panted. Kendall grinned as he pulled his hand out of James' underwear. He brought his fingers to James' lips.

"Suck."

James did as he was told and took the digits into his mouth. He ran his tongue over them getting them nice and wet for what was to come. James managed to get his underwear off by himself. Kendall pulled his fingers from James' mouth and brought them down to James' entrance. He teased James a bit before pressing in.

"Come on Ken," James whined as he moved his hips trying to get Kendall to stop teasing. Kendall grinned and slipped another finger in and expertly stretched James. James moaned and arched his back when Kendall hit his prostate. "Need you now," James panted. Kendall grinned and pulled his fingers out. Kendall quickly shed his underwear. He reached into their bedside table drawer and pulled out their lube and lubed his cock up.

"God, I love you," Kendall said as he locked eyes with James. James smiled and looped his arms around Kendall's neck. He pulled him down for a kiss.

"I love you too, now fuck me," James panted against his lips.

"Your wish is my command," Kendall said as he lined himself up with James' entrance. He pushed into the brunette. James moaned at the feeling and wrapped his legs around Kendall. Kendall pulled out and thrust back in. He started a slow rhythm and slowly built up until he was slamming into James, who was moaning and arching his back. They were both covering in a light layer of sweat as they moved together. Kendall loved the way James' hair matted to his forehead during sex. It was the only time James didn't care about his hair.

Kendall reached in between them and grabbed James' cock. He started to pump him in time with his thrusts. Kendall leaned forward and captured James' lips in a kiss. James moaned louder and arched his back. Kendall could tell he was close by the way his legs tightened around his waist and the way James was moaning. He was giving a high pitched keening sound Kendall knew all too well. He sped up his hand and James came with a cry of Kendall's name. Kendall came a few thrusts later filling James to the brim. Kendall fell on top of James panting.

"Merry Christmas Jamie," Kendall panted.

"Merry Christmas Kenny," James cooed back. Kendall pushed himself up and slipped out of James. He rolled onto his back. James immediately rolled over and rested his head on Kendall's chest. His hand came to rest on Kendall's stomach. "I now get why you had to do this," he said flexing his fingers on Kendall's stomach.

"I know, it's amazing isn't it?" Kendall asked his hand coming down over James'. James nodded his head in agreement.

-Landslide-

Adam woke up to a pair of hands making random patterns on his back. He slowly opened his eyes and looked up at Cooper and saw he was smiling.

"Morning Addiebear," Cooper said.

"Morning Coop," Adam said. Adam leaned up and pressed his lips to Cooper's in a chaste kiss.

"Merry Christmas," Cooper said. Adam's smile grew as he sat up.

"It's Christmas," Adam said excitedly. He got out of bed and turned around to look at Cooper. Cooper laughed and nodded head. "Merry Christmas Coop," he said smiling brightly at the other brunette. He walked over to the bed and held his hand out to Cooper as there was a knock at the door.

"Adam, Cooper it's time to open presents," Kyle called.

"We'll be down in a bit," Adam called back. He leaned over and pulled Cooper out of the bed. "Come on we've gotta go," he said starting for the door.

"Shouldn't we change?" Cooper asked.

"Nope, today is a day we wear pajamas," Adam said. He pulled Cooper out of their room and down to the living room. Everyone was settled around the tree. Adam and Cooper sat down together in the arm chair and Jake and Kyle started passing out gifts.

Everyone opened their gifts and thanked whoever it was from. Everyone was happy for the gifts they got and they had fun laughing and joking with one another. Adam made sure Cooper had a good time. He wanted him to forget about his family right now. Cooper had read the letter from his mother and it had said his grandfather was really sick and expected to go any day now and Cooper had managed to visit him at the hospital. He had thanked him for the watch and Adam had tried to cheer Cooper up after that. Adam was glad Cooper was having a good time.

James and Kendall eventually made their way into the kitchen to start dinner. Since they had a bigger dining room Logan, Carlos, Layla, Lilly, and Jennifer was coming over to eat. Jake and Leora were helping with the food and Kyle was texting Miles and Jayda. Adam and Cooper were sitting in the living room together.

"This was nice," Cooper said as he hugged Adam a bit tighter.

"I know," Adam said nodding his head. "What really made this morning perfect was you being here," he said.

"You make everyday perfect Addie," Cooper said. Adam smiled and leaned in and pecked Cooper on the lips.

"I really liked the blanket Coop," Adam said, "the baby will love it too," he added. He had gotten a small baby blanket from Cooper.

"I know, it was mine when I was little and I figured the baby would like it, I mean it's not really gender specific," Cooper said. Adam nodded his head smiling.

**So here's my Christmas Chapter. I hope you all liked it eve if it's a little late. Review and let me know what you liked or what you didn't like.**

**Always **

**OUTOFMYMIND**


	15. New Years

**I would like to thank,** LoganLover96_, BTR-aholic, nigelbtrlover24, DeniseDEMD, Franshes, CrazyKAMESfan13, LoveMeAndIWillLoveU, Chey21, Mystery Girl 911, and AkireAlev _**for all taking the extra time to revirew. Thank you it means so much to me to hear your thoughts so keep them coming. **

**Chapter 15: New Years Eve**

Adam yawned as he sat down on the couch. The Christmas effect was wearing off and New Years was quickly approaching. He was getting excited for the new year, yet at the same time he was scared. He was scared because in eight months he was going to have a baby to take care of. He was going to have a life depending on him. He wasn't sure if he was ready for a baby. He wasn't' going to abort it though. He believed every life deserved a chance to live. He just wasn't sure if he was ready to be a parent.

"Hey Addie," Leora said as she sat down next to him. She brought him from his thoughts. Adam turned his attention to his sister.

"Hey Le," Adam said.

"Mind if I watch TV?" Leora asked.

"Go ahead," Adam said. Leora grabbed the TV remote and turned the TV on. Adam sat there thinking still. "Am I doing the right thing?" Adam asked after awhile.

"Huh?" Leora asked.

"With the baby," Adam said slowly. He needed to talk to someone and Leora seemed like the right choice right now. Jake and Kyle wouldn't know what to do and would probably tease him. Cooper would just tell him he was doing the right thing. He would tell him they were gonna be ok and so would James and Kendall. Leora on the other hand would be honest.

"Yeah, I mean you're a little young, but it's the right choice," Leora said.

"What if I'm not ready for a kid," Adam said voicing his thoughts out loud.

"Addie, you were taught but two really great dads, and you'll have Cooper to help you learn," Leora said turning to face Adam. Adam opened his mouth to speak but Leora cut him off. "You'll learn as you go and sure it won't be easy but you'll get a hang of it," she said.

"What if I don't love my baby," Adam asked worriedly.

"You will, and wanna know how I know?" Leora asked. Adam nodded his head. "You just referred to your baby as your baby not the baby," she said. Adam stopped to think about it and she was right. He had said his baby.

"Thanks Le," Adam said.

"No problem," Leora said waving her hand smiling brightly at her brother.

"Sometimes I forget you're my baby sister," Adam said.

"I know, I'm just that smart," Leora said. Adam laughed and shook his head.

"Sure you are Le," Adam said. Leora just stuck her tongue out at Adam.

"Hey now you better be nice to me otherwise Cooper might just get to see all of those embarrassing baby pictures you think are hidden," Leora said.

"Ok, ok, you're the smartest Lele," Adam said putting his hands up in surrender. Leora laughed and turned her attention back to the TV.

Adam sat back and let her words sink in. Leora was right. When the time came he would love his baby. He loved how mature Leora could be at times. She was smarter than him sometimes.

-Landslide-

James was sitting on the toilet with the lid down. He was avoiding Kendall right now. He was thinking about their baby. He knew he had wanted this, but why did it feel so wrong to him? Why wasn't he as happy as he had been when he found out about the other kids? There was only one thing James could think of that was different about this pregnancy.

Kendall was the one that was pregnant, not him. James knew that was the reason he wasn't really that happy. He was happy, but it just wasn't the same. He had loved carrying the other four. It had been great and he loves each experience, but now he wasn't the one carrying the baby this time, Kendall was. It was a big change from the last three times. This would be an adjustment for James. He would have to accept that he wasn't the one who was giving birth this time. That wasn't the only reason he didn't like that he wasn't the one that was pregnant this time. There was another reason that was sitting in the back of his mind. He had been pushing it back and back until it sprang forward and made him think about it.

"James?" Kendall called from their room. James jumped up from the toilet and walked out to their bedroom. He saw Kendall standing in the doorway.

"Hey," James said.

"Dinner's ready, I cooked early because of the party tonight," Kendall said.

"Ok," James said. Kendall frowned and walked into the bedroom and over to James.

"Is something wrong?" Kendall asked. He stopped in front of James. James avoided looking Kendall in the eye. He didn't want to let Kendall know how he was feeling.

"It's nothing, just not sleeping well," James said.

"Bull shit, I would know because I am up all hours of the night needing to piss," Kendall said, "now spill," he said as he pulled James over to their bed. He sat down pulling James with him so they were facing one another.

"It's nothing," James said moving to stand up. He really didn't want to talk about this right now. He didn't want Kendall to be moody at the New Years party Gustavo was throwing. He wanted Kendall happy right now.

"It's not nothing, now tell me," Kendall said grabbing James' hand and setting them in his lap.

"It's nothing, just work getting to me," James said.

"James Isaac Knight you can tell me anything," Kendall said using a stern voice.

"What if I don't love this baby?" James asked finally voicing his thought out loud. He had been scared that he wasn't going to love this baby because he wasn't the one who was pregnant.

"What?" Kendall asked shocked. He had not been expecting that at all. "Are you crazy? Of course you'll love this kid just like you love our other four kids," he said.

"What if I don't?" James asked worried.

"Is this because you're not the one carrying the baby?" Kendall asked scooted closer to James and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You're going to love this baby with all your heart just like you did our other four. This kid will just get here in a different way, but you will love them nonetheless," Kendall said in a firm yet gentle voice.

"I'm sorry," James said hanging his head.

"Don't be, you're worried about this baby and I am too, I mean it's not what we expected but we don't have a choice," Kendall said.

"I know," James said nodding his head. Kendall was right. Things happened this way for a reason.

"Dad! Pops! You two better not be having sex! We are hungry down here and if you don't hurry up we will eat without you two!" Adam hollered from down stairs. Laughter could also be heard from down stairs.

-Landslide-

"Do I have to go?" Cooper asked as he watched Adam move about the room getting dressed. He had his pants and shirt on. He was looking for a tie to wear.

"Yes, you being there will be the only thing that will keep me from dying of boredom," Adam said finally grabbing a tie. He put it around his neck.

"Jake, Kyle, and Leora will be there," Cooper said.

"I know, but Jake and Kyle spend the night making fun of Gustavo and rough housing and since I am with child now I can't really be rough and Leora spends time with Lilly and I am not into listening to them talk about guys," Adam said as he finished tying his tie.

"I won't know anyone there, and I've never really liked going to stuffy office parties," Cooper said.

"Oh but this isn't just a stuffy office party," Adam said moving over to the bed and straddling Cooper. He looped his arms around Cooper's neck. "It's gonna be fun, and there will be music and I think Caleb will be there," he said.

"Addie, I don't like office parties, my dad dragged me to them all the time and I hated them," Cooper said.

"This isn't your average New Years Eve office party. There are going to be teens there and a few of the biggest music artists that Rocque Records represents," Adam said.

"I don't know," Cooper said.

"Come on Coop," Adam whined.

"Addie," Cooper whined back. Adam pouted and pushed Cooper down onto the bed. He leaned over him.

"Please," Adam said.

"I think that's the first time you've said please to me tonight," Cooper said looking up at Adam.

"Please, please go to the party?" Adam said sticking his lower lip out.

"Fine," Cooper sighed. Adam cheered and leaned down and sealed their lips together in a kiss.

-Landslide-

Jake groaned as he fell back on his bed. He had his cell phone pressed to his ear as he talked to Damien. He was trying to get Damien to agree to hang out with him tonight so he wouldn't have to go to Gustavo's lame ass party. He really didn't want to go and Damien was being a big jerk.

"Come on Day, don't make this so hard," Jake said.

"Don't make what hard? Make you hard?" Damien asked teasingly.

"You should be so lucky Saunders," Jake said.

"And we're supposed to be dating?" Damien asked. Jake laughed and shook his head even though Damien couldn't seen him.

"We are, now please," Jake said.

"I am not gonna lie for you Jake," Damien said.

"Come on Day please," Jake said.

"No, besides I've got plans already," Damien said.

"Please, I cannot hear another one of Gustavo's stories about his dogs and how he made them who they are. I know who my dads are and I don't need to be told again. He is senile and annoying," Jake said.

"Who's senile and annoying?"

Jake sat up and looked to his bedroom door. He saw Adam standing in the doorway with his arms crossed over his chest. He was wearing his clothes for the party already. He had to be they were leaving in an hour.

"Go away Adam," Jake said.

"You're not trying to get out of going to Gustavo's New Years Eve party are you?" Adam asked as he walked into the room.

"Get out," Jake said standing up.

"Want me to tell dad you're trying to get out of going to the party?" Adam asked.

"Jake," Damien said.

"Just a sec Day," Jake said into his phone. "Get out of my room and don't say a word to dad or pops," he said walking over to Adam and pushing him out into the hallway where Kyle and Leora were standing. They were dressed up as well.

"I won't say anything, but I can't make any promises about them," Adam said.

"God, can't I get any privacy around here?" Jake asked annoyed.

"You're going to the party Jake," Kyle said.

"If we have to, you have to," Leora said.

"Yeah, it's only fair that you suffer with us," Cooper said.

"You don't even have to go if you don't want to," Jake said.

"You think I want to deal with Adam if I don't go," Cooper asked.

"What's the supposed to mean?" Adam asked glaring at Cooper. He stopped and hung his head. "Got it," he said quickly.

"Fine," Jake said rolling his eyes. He walked back into his bedroom. He shut his door and locked it.

"Busted?" Damien asked.

"Shut up," Jake said.

"Someone's testy," Damien teased.

"You're annoying," Jake said as he walked over to his stereo and turned it on. He didn't want his siblings to eavesdrop on his conversation.

"You love me," Damien said.

"For some unknown reason I do," Jake said smiling slightly. He was glad Damien couldn't see him.

"Ah, you sure know how to a guy feel special," Damien said.

"I am sorry Day," Jake sighed. He had been under a lot of stress lately and he was taking it out on Damien. "I've been under a lot of stress lately. I mean with Adam getting pregnant, my grandma getting breast cancer, my dad being pregnant, I've just had a lot on my mind," he said.

"No offense but how does that stress you out," Damien asked.

"I don't know, I've just had a lot on my mind," Jake sighed, "I'll see you tomorrow maybe, I've got to get ready for this party," he said.

"Ok, bye Jake," Damien said.

"Bye Day," Jake said. He hung up and moved over to his closet and started to get ready.

While he got ready he got to think. Over the last few weeks a lot had happened. Adam was pregnant now and so was his dad. They both made a mistake that they would have to deal with. Sure, his dads were ready for this, but Adam wasn't. Adam was a year younger than him. He wasn't ready to be a dad and Cooper was still sixteen at the moment. They were both young. Jake didn't want to make the same mistake they made. He knew he would eventually have sex, but he didn't want to have the risks there. He would have to talk to his dads soon.

-Landslide-

Logan and Carlos moved about their room getting ready for the New Years eve party at Rocque Records. Kendall, Kelly, and Gustavo had invited them. They had to go.

"Layla!"

Carlos and Logan both groaned inwardly. Lilly and Layla had been fighting ever since Layla got big enough to actually fit Lilly's clothes. They let the girls argue this time since they had to finish getting ready. They knew Lilly would get whatever Layla stole back.

"We should go stop them," Carlos said as he buttoned up his shirt.

"Be my guest, I'm still not supposed to exert myself," Logan said.

"Wimp," Carlos said.

"Hey, I'm not even supposed to be going to this party," Logan said.

"I know," Carlos said. He walked over to Logan, who was still buttoning his shirt, and placed his arms around his shoulders. "I am glad you're home, but if you don't want to go I am sure everyone would understand," he said.

"I know, but I have to get back out there sooner or later," Logan said. Carlos nodded his head. He pecked Logan on the cheek.

"I'll go stop the girls," Carlos said. He walked out to the hallway where the girls were arguing. "Layla just give back whatever you took, and Lilly maybe if you shared more she wouldn't steal," he said looking at his two daughters. Layla handed over a sweater and Lilly stormed away.

"She didn't wear it anymore, she's just mad that I took it," Layla said before turning around and walking away as well.

"You to better be getting dressed for the party," Carlos said.

"I am!" both girls shouted. Carlos knew they'd stop arguing once school started back up and they were busy again. He could not wait for the girls to be back in school. He was getting a little sick of their constant bickering.

"You're good with that," Logan said as he walked out into the hallway.

"Well I know how to deal with them," Carlos said turning around to face Logan.

"I know, and I'm sorry," Logan said.

"That is not what I meant," Carlos said.

"I know, but still it makes me realize how much I missed," Logan said.

"You're here now," Carlos said softly as he placed a hand on Logan's cheek. Logan placed his hand over Carlos' and nodded his head.

-Landslide-

Jake sighed as he fell into a chair at a table along the wall. He had been dragged to a lame ass party and now he had no one to talk to. Lilly and Leora were talking and laughing. Kyle was hanging out with Adam and Cooper. Layla was even talking to some of the other kids her age that were here. Jake was all alone.

"You look like you could use some company."

Jake looked up and saw Damien standing over him. Jake smiled and gestured to the chair next to him.

"Is this why you weren't going to lie for me?" Jake asked.

"Yep, my dad's a lawyer and his firm represents Rocque Records," Damien said.

"See, that I didn't know," Jake said.

"Yeah, well they only got signed on earlier this year, but now I had to come here too," Damien said. Jake laughed and moved his chair closer to Damien.

"Well I am glad you're here, it'll make things less boring," Jake said. Damien nodded his head laughing. Jake smiled and looked around the room. He saw a bunch of people he didn't know a few he did and that didn't include his family.

"So are these things always this boring?" Damien asked.

"Pretty much," Jake said, "until the adults start drinking at least," he added.

"Then they loosen up?" Damien asked.

"Yeah, sometimes to a point it's embarrassing," Jake said.

"Embarrassing?" Damien asked.

"One year they had a Karaoke contest and well you know my dads," Jake said. It was common knowledge that Kendall, James, Logan, and Carlos were once a boy band. They had formed the group Big Time Rush.

"Now that had to be funny," Damien said laughing.

"It was not funny it was humiliating," Adam said as he and Cooper pulled up two chairs together.

"To you guys maybe, but I bet it had to be funny," Damien said. Cooper nodded his head in agreement with Damien.

"They were drunk and not as young as they once were," Jake said.

"Don't let pops hear you," Adam said laughing.

The four sat there talking for most of the night. They made fun of the guests as some went off to the adult only party and somehow made their way back drunk. There was technically two parties. One was family friendly the other was more adult oriented. Some drunk adults managed to find their way back to the family party though. Most kids here were teenagers anyways.

Midnight came sooner then the boys expected. Soon they were watching the TV with the rest of the part goers and counting down. Jake looked around and saw his family spread about the room as the count down reached ten.

"Ten, nine…"

Adam and Cooper where right next to him and Damien. They were holding hands and counting down together. Cooper was standing a bit closer than Jake would've liked him to be, but then again they had already had sex and were expecting a baby together.

"…eight, seven…"

Jake spotted Kyle, Leora, and Lilly together counting things down. Kyle and Lilly were standing a bit closer than usual. Jake knew they liked one another and it was only a matter of time before they got together if they hadn't already.

"…six, five…"

The next ones Jake spotted where Carlos and Logan. They were standing in the corner of the room. Carlos was leaning against the wall with Logan beside him. Logan was still recovering from being sick, so they hadn't been moving around much that night.

"…four, three…"

Jake then spotted Kendall and James standing not that far away. They were wrapped up in one another to notice anyone else. He loved his dads with all his heart and was happy they were happy together still. Even after all these years they still loved one another so passionately. Jake wanted what they had.

"..Two…"

Jake felt a hand grab his. He turned to looked at Damien as the countdown reached it's end.

"ONE!"

Damien smiled and leaned in and kissed Jake on the lips in front of everyone. Jake blushed but kissed back knowing everyone else who had someone here was doing it. Jake pulled back from the kiss.

"Happy New Year Day," Jake said smiling.

"Happy New Year Jake," Damien said smiling at Jake.

**So here's my New Years Chapter. I hope you all liked it. This is part of my early New Years gift to you guys. Also if all goes right this will be updated again on New Years Eve if not then New Years Day. Review and let me know what you liked or what you didn't like.**

**Always **

**OUTOFMYMIND**


	16. Rumor Has It

**I would like to thank,** _AkireAlev, Franshes, Chey21, Mystery Girl 911, annabellex2, Sarclett, LoveMeAndIWillLoveU, nigelbtrlover24, CrazyKAMESfan13, CUTE CARGAN LOVE, DeniseDEMD, 3taz2_,_ and_ _BTR-aholic _**for all taking the extra time to revirew. Thank you it means so much to me to hear your thoughts so keep them coming. **

**Chapter 16: Rumor Has it**

Adam yawned as he walked to his class with Cooper beside him. They were back in school and Adam had found out his audition had gone well and he was in the play. He had gotten the lead role and he had been excited. He was worried his pregnancy would affect his acting.

"Tired?" Cooper asked as they walked into their class.

"A bit," Adam admitted.

"Look Addie, I want you to be happy, but be honest will you be able to do the play?" Cooper asked.

"I don't know," Adam said looking down at his desk. "Let me try and we'll go form there," Adam said. Cooper nodded his head. Adam tried to focus on the lesson the teacher was giving, bug his thought were elsewhere.

Adam was now nine weeks pregnant and he was always tired. He was getting up at all hours of the night to pee. He was throwing up almost every morning and any time he smelled something that didn't agree with his nose. Things at home weren't stressful though. James had made sure of that. He was working to keep Kendall and Adam's lives stress free.

School was another story though. Everyone at school seemed to know about Adam being pregnant now. Adam wasn't sure how they had found out, but they did. He got looks from students and teachers alike. Some of his classmates had called him a slut, or whore, while others sympathized with him or felt bad for him. Teachers looked at him differently. He knew they were all thinking the same thing; he had had so much potential and now his life was ruined. Adam didn't think his life was ruined, no this baby would be a good thing. He wouldn't lose his potential either. He would make something of himself still.

All too soon the bell rang and class was over. Adam followed Cooper out of the room. Cooper said goodbye before heading off to his class. Adam made his way to his class. The stares were worse now that Cooper wasn't at his side, at least he noticed them more.

"Addie," Damien said slinging his arm over Adam's shoulder.

"Day," Adam said smiling. He was glad they had their next class together. He didn't like the stares he was getting. If he had someone to talk to he wouldn't notice them as much.

"So, how are things?" Damien asked.

"Shut up," Adam said laughing. Damien had been over at his house all over break hanging out with him, Jake, and Cooper. Damien laughed as well as he steered Adam down the hallway. He still noticed a few people staring at him.

"Ignore them Addie," Damien said. Adam nodded his head. He was trying to, but he could only ignore so much. Girls would talk about him in hushed whispers and guys would laughed and point saying how stupid he was to get knocked up.

Adam was glad he still had Damien as a friend and Cooper was still by his side too. Cooper and Damien told off anyone who made fun of Adam. They protected Adam and he was glad for that. Jake, Kyle, and Leora did the same thing as well. They went off on anyone they heard talking about Adam. Jake had almost got suspended for almost punching someone who had called Adam a slut who got himself knocked up because he was stupid. Kyle and Adam were the only reason Jake hadn't hit the guy.

-Landslide-

Carlos sighed happily s he walked into the kitchen. He could smell lunch being made and smiled when he saw Logan standing over the stove. He was glad to have Logan home, but he knew Logan was just itching to get back to work. Logan needed time to get better though. It wasn't going to happen over night.

"Whatcha cookin' good lookin'?" Carlos asked. Logan turned around with a smile on his face.

"I thought we'd have some grilled cheese and tomato soup for lunch," Logan said.

"It smells really good," Carlos said as he moved closer to Logan.

"I know, I figured I'd cook for once since I've still got two weeks of sick leave," Logan said.

"How are you feeling?" Carlos asked.

"Better everyday," Logan said smiling proudly. "I've been cough less and less," he added.

"I know, I was able to sleep almost the whole night without you waking me up," Carlos teased. He had told Logan he didn't mind being woke up and he meant it. He just wanted to help Logan get better.

"Sorry, I only had one bad attack last night," Logan said.

"I know," Carlos said. He walked over to Logan and leaned against the counter next to him. "I was thinking maybe we'd watch some movie tonight with the girls if their not busy," he said.

"That sounds like a good idea," Logan said nodding his head. Carlos knew Logan and Lilly had sat down and talked over winter break. They had sorted things out and they were closer now then they had been in a long time.

"I think the girls would love it," Carlos said. Logan nodded his head.

-Landslide-

Jake leaned against his locker at lunch. He was still hearing things about Adam and he didn't like it. People were horrible and he hated what they were saying. They were stupid really, and Jake knew better than to let it get to him. Adam wasn't letting it get to him.

"You ok?" Damien asked. Jake turned his head and looked at Damien.

"No," Jake said honestly.

"Look Jake they're not talking about you," Damien said.

"He's my brother Damien and your best friend how can you be so relaxed about this?" Jake asked.

"Calm down," Damien said, "I know what you mean Jake. It bothers me too, but this is Adam's problem not yours," he said.

"I'm his older brother," Jake said.

"I know that Jake, but you've got to let Adam deal with this," Damien said.

"He makes one mistake and it's going to follow him around and people are talking," Jake said.

"It's his problem and he's dealing with it, and since when do you care what people say?" Damien asked.

"Since they started bad mouthing my little brother," Jake said.

"Who cares what they think," Damien said.

"I feel like I failed an older brother," Jake sighed as he slipped down until he was sitting on the floor. The hallway was mostly empty since most students were at lunch. Damien sat down next to Jake. "I failed as a big brother," Jake repeated.

"No you didn't," Damien said.

"I did too, if I hadn't gotten drunk that night and kissed you in front of Adam this never would've happened," Jake said putting his head in his hands.

"This would've happened sooner or later," Damien said.

"No it wouldn't have, not if I had been a better brother," Jake snapped.

"Jake stop it," Damien said. Jake jumped up from the floor and shook his head.

"You don't have a brother Damien, you're an only child, you don't get it," Jake said.

"Ok that's true, but this was Adam's mistake not yours," Damien said standing up as well.

"I can't do this right now," Jake said grabbing his back pack. He started for his next class. He just needed to be alone right now. He hoped Damien got that from him storming away.

-Landslide-

Kyle walked out to the football field and under the bleachers where Miles and Jayda were sitting and talking already. He hadn't had a chance to talk to them alone yet. Leora and Lilly had been with them almost all morning. They were all cutting class right now to talk.

"Hey Ky," Jayda said.

"Hey how are things with Lilly?" Miles asked. Kyle hadn't wasted time in telling his friends about him and Lilly. He had told them about the kiss before Christmas and the one at the New Years Eve party. He had been excited about it, but neither of their parents knew about them. Kyle wasn't even sure what he and Lilly were.

"I'm not sure," Kyle said honestly.

"What do you mean?" Jayda asked.

"I don't we kissed like twice and I kind of asked her out but she said I had to get past both her dads, and I don't know if they'll let me date her," Kyle said.

"Come on Kyle you told us you grew up with them," Jayda said.

"I know and that's why I'm scared they'll reject me and Lilly won't like me anymore," Kyle said.

"Oh please, that won't stop her from liking you Ky," Jayda said shaking her head.

"How do you know?" Kyle asked looking at Jayda. "She told me the reason she didn't make a move earlier was because she thought you and I were together," he said. Jayda started laughing, but quickly slapped a hand over her mouth. "God you're so nice, am I really that unattractive?" Kyle asked.

"Sorry, you told her I don't like you that way right," Jayda asked.

"Yes I told her you were just a friend and that you had a crush on someone else," Kyle said grinning.

"You didn't tell her it was Miles did you? If that rumor starts going around Sora will kill me," Jayda said.

"No I didn't tell her who and who cares if the rumor gets spread Miles knows you don't like him. We know you're not into guys," Kyle said in a low voice.

"I know you guys know that but no one else does so keep your mouths shut," Jayda said.

"It's not a bad thing to be gay you know," Kyle said. He had never had a problem with people being gay. His dads were, his brothers were and so were his uncles. It didn't bother him at all and it annoyed him that Jayda just didn't come out.

"I know it's not a bad thing," Jayda snapped.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed," Mile teased.

"Shut up," Jayda said glaring at Miles. "I'm not ashamed of who I am it's just I don't want people knowing I'm dating and the best to do that is to deny my sexuality for a bit," Jayda said.

"Why don't you want people knowing you're dating, Sora is a nice girl," Miles said. Kyle nodded his head.

"In case you've forgotten she's thirteen and I'm sixteen," Jayda said.

"So," Kyle said.

"Her parents don't approve of us being so different in age and no rumors will go around if people think I am straight," Jayda said hanging her head.

"Ok, I get it, but this is what you get for dating someone younger," Kyle said.

"Yeah going after older girls is so much easier," Miles said.

"I never said that, but I haven't really had problems yet," Kyle said.

"Other than her dads seeing you as dating material rather than the goofy kid they helped raise," Jayda pointed out.

"Well there is that," Kyle said slowly.

"Yeah, don't you call them uncle?" Miles asked.

"Well yeah, it's not like that with Lilly though. I never really saw her as a cousin. She was a friend and then after girls stopped having cooties if was like bam she's a girl," Kyle said.

"Then she got boobs and the obsession started," Jayda said.

"That is so not true," Kyle said shaking his head, his cheeks flushing red.

"You liked her for who she was?" Jayda asked.

"I wasn't obsessing over her and yes, it was never just her looks that I like about her. I mean I know her and she's great," Kyle said a dreamy look on his face.

"Oh great we've lost him," Miles joked. Kyle glared at his best friend and pushed him lightly. Miles lost his balance and almost fell backwards.

-Landslide-

Kendall was sitting in his office going over some paper work. He had signed a new artist, Kitty, to the label and he needed to file the contract, but he had to make sure all the I's were dotted and all the T's were crossed. He turned the page when there was a knock at his door. He looked up and saw Kelly and Dak Stetson standing there. Dak was working on a movie that required some vocals so it didn't surprise Kendall that he was there.

"Can I help you two, I am busy," Kendall said looking at them.

"I am looking for Kitty's contract," Kelly said slowly.

"I am going over it now," Kendall said holding it up.

"I just want to know if it's true," Dak said.

"What's true?" Kendall asked not sure what Dak was getting at.

"Well rumor has it, that you're pregnant," Dak said moving into the office a bit. Kelly moved to stand beside him as well.

"Wow, I didn't want to believe it, but Caleb was right," Dak said.

"Caleb?" Kendall asked.

"My eldest son," Dak stated.

"I know who he is but you heard form Caleb that I was pregnant?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah, last night he was talking to his friends and one of them mentioned Adam being pregnant and they said that you were as well," Dak said.

"Good news travels fast," Kendall said frowning.

"Just for the record Caleb told all his friends off and to shut about Adam and Cooper," Dak said.

"What were they saying?" Kendall asked.

"I'm not one hundred percent sure, and I am only telling you what I heard, but they said something about Adam being a slut and the apple not falling far from the tree," Dak said. Kendall sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Thanks for letting me know," Kendall said.

"I'm sorry, kids can be so cruel," Dak said.

"Yeah, I can only imagine how Adam's taking it," Kendall said. He knew how Adam was and it probably wasn't good. He could only wonder why none of his kids had said anything to him. If it was that bad, then again maybe it wasn't that bad yet. Kendall wasn't sure.

"Word of advice," Dak asked walking into Kendall's office.

"Yes please," Kendall said. Dak walked over to Kendall's desk and leaned against it.

"Talk to him, don't let him wait until it gets too bad, don't make the same mistake Jett and I made," Dak said.

"Oh god, you're right," Kendall said. Dak nodded his head. "How is Hailey?" he asked. Hailey was Dak's daughter and two years younger than Caleb who was a year younger than Adam.

"Better," Dak said nodding his head slightly.

"Is private school helping her?" Kendall asked. Dak nodded his head.

"She doesn't get teased anymore," Dak said.

"I bet she's the reason Caleb was telling the others off," Kendall said.

"Yeah," Dak said nodding his head.

-Landslide-

Adam walked into his class with Damien right behind him. All eyes were on him, but Adam didn't care. He was getting used to it real quick. It didn't bother him as much as he thought it would. It was funny really. People were making up complete lies about him. That just showed how petty his classmates were. Him and Cooper were the talk of the school right now.

Adam smiled as he took his usual seat with Damien. Damien looked over at him. Adam just smiled and started to take his things out for class.

"You ok Adam?" Damien asked slowly.

"Never better," Adam said.

"Adam," Damien said.

"Haven't you heard, I'm a slut now," Adam said laughing. He knew the rest of the class was listening to him and hanging on his every word. He didn't care. He would let them talk and make up shit. Damien laughed as well.

"I am glad to see you're taking this well," Damien said.

"Who cares what they think, I know the truth, and so do the people that matter to me and that's all there is to it," Adam said.

"I am glad you are so up beat," Damien said. Adam just nodded his head.

The bell for class rang and their teacher started his lecture. Adam started taking notes, but he felt eyes on him. That was the only thing that bothered him. It was a bit distracting to him, but he'd work through it. He'd have to deal with it the rest of the school year.

**This is my first post of the NEW YEAR! HAPPY NEW YARS EVERYBODY! FOr those who rememebr Rumor has it was a chapter name from All Over Again. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Review and let me know what you liked or what you didn't like.**

**Always **

**OUTOFMYMIND**


	17. Acceptance

**I would like to thank,** CrazyMary01_, Sarclett, BTR-aholic, Franshes, Chey21, DeniseDEMD, 3taz2_,_ Mystery Girl 911, AkireAlev, LoveMeAndIWillLoveU, CrazyKAMESfan13, Green-eyed rusher, nigelbtrlover24, __and_ CUTE CARGAN LOVE **for all taking the extra time to revirew. Thank you it means so much to me to hear your thoughts so keep them coming. **

**Chapter 17: Acceptance **

Adam yawned as he laid down in his bed. He had just gotten home from rehearsal and he was tired. He wasn't very hungry right now. Cooper and Jake were at basketball tryouts and wouldn't be home for another half hour. He knew if Cooper was here he'd make him go and eat though. Adam just laid there on his bed not wanting to move at all.

"Adam," Kyle said as he knocked on the doorframe. Adam jumped at the sudden noise and sat up.

"What?" Adam asked.

"Pops wanted me to ask you if you were hungry and if you were what you wanted," Kyle said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"You wanna know what sounds really good right now?" Adam asked.

"What?" Kyle asked.

"Pizza," Adam said.

"I'll go tell him," Kyle said pushing himself off the wall.

"I'll do it,' Adam said.

"Nah, he told me to tell you to rest and that he'd come get you when he was done," Kyle said. Adam arched an eyebrow at Kyle in question.

"He wants you to rest I think," Kyle said as he walked away. Adam just nodded his head.

Adam laid down again. His mind started to wander. His thoughts turned to school. He thought about how people were still talking about him and Cooper. It had been a week and the rumors were only getting worse. Adam had put on a brave face and pretended not to care at first, but it was getting to him. People would stare at him and when they didn't think he was listening they would talk. Adam heard them and he hated that people couldn't talk about anything else.

It wasn't that big of a deal really. Sure, he was going to have a baby, but it didn't mean his life was over and it for sure as hell didn't make him a slut. He hadn't slept around with a ton of guys, there was on one guy. People didn't seem to get that though. They were interested in all the lies that spread. Adam shook his head, no what they said didn't matter. What mattered was what the people he care about thought of him. He knew those were the only opinions that he should care about. Kendall and James had talked to him about it too, since the rumors had somehow reached them. Adam had assured them, he didn't care, but maybe he did care more than he thought he did.

Adam sighed and shook his head. He didn't want to think about that right now. People were idiots and he didn't have time for this.

-Landslide-

Jake sighed as he dropped his duffel bag onto the floor of his bedroom. He walked over to his bed and fell down. He was exhausted from tryouts. He was sure he was going to make the team. He had been a co-captain last year, and tryouts where a formality for him. He also knew Cooper was gonna make the team, he just wasn't sure if he would have the time. Sure, Adam wasn't that far along, but Adam would need him around sooner or later. Jake sighed and shook his head, it wasn't his problem. He would let them deal with this.

Jake got up off his bed and made his way down to the kitchen in search of food. He walked into the kitchen and saw James cleaning up.

"Hey pops," Jake said.

"There's potpie if you want," James said pointing to the counter, "if you don't want that, you could make a sandwich," he added.

"Potpie sounds good, I bet Adam wasn't too happy about it," Jake said.

"No, he had pizza instead," James said nodding his head. Jake nodded his head and sat down at the counter. James walked over to the counter as well and leaned against it.

"How've you been Jake, we've hardly had time to talk these last few weeks," James said.

"I'm fine," Jake said.

"Look, I know things aren't exactly easy around here with Cooper moving in and your father and Adam," James said.

"I'm fine pops," Jake said, "but I have been thinking," he said slowly.

"About?" James prompted him.

"Well I've been thinking about Adam and Cooper's situation and…" Jake trailed off his cheeks going red.

"Yes," James said drawing the word out.

"I don't want that to happen to me just yet, I mean I am dating, and bound to have sex eventually," Jake said his cheeks red.

"Birth control?" James asked. Jake nodded his head.

"It's better safe than sorry right?" Jake asked.

"Yeah," James said nodding his head. "I'll set up an appointment with our doctor and we'll get you started, if you want I can keep this between us," he added quickly.

"No good, I think dads out in the hallway," Jake said looking to the doorway. Kendall walked into the room with a guilty look on his face.

"How'd you know I was out there?" Kendall asked.

"Oh please, I learned years ago to be aware of my surrounding and listen for footsteps, I get no privacy around this house," Jake said shaking his head.

"Look I'd rather be safe than sorry," Jake said.

"It's your decision, you'll be moving out soon," Kendall said. Jake nodded his head.

"By the way a letter came for you in the mail," James said walking over to the table and grabbed a white envelope for Jake. Jake looked at it and saw the it was from UCLA. Jake looked at Kendall and James.

"Open it," Kendall said.

"What if I didn't get in?" Jake asked scared to open the letter.

"Jake, you're grades are great and you're in every sport you can be. I am sure you got in," James said. Jake looked down at the envelope before he slowly opened it. He pulled the letter out and read it.

"Well?" James asked.

"I got in," Jake said looking up at his dads.

"Seriously?" Kendall asked. Jake nodded his head and held the letter out to Kendall. Kendall grabbed the letter and looked it over.

"Oh Jake we're so proud of you," James said moving and giving Jake a hug. Kendall was right there with him giving him a hug. Jake had a big smile on his face too. He was ecstatic about this. UCLA was his first choice college and he got in.

"I can't believe I got in," Jake said excitedly.

"Got in where?" Kyle asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"UCLA, I got accepted," Jake said.

"Really? So you'll be moving out soon?" Kyle asked.

"Yeah, and then I am sure my room will become the nursery then since it's closest to your guy's room and Adam's," Jake said looking at Kendall and James.

"Yeah, probably," Kendall said nodding his head.

"I could move down to the guest room soon and you guys could redecorate my room," Jake said.

"Jake you don't have to, the babies aren't supposed to be born until August," James said.

"Yeah, but you'll need time to get things together," Jake said.

"He's got a point," Kendall said.

"Eventually we'll need the room," James said.

-Landslide-

Cooper walked into his and Adam's room. He tossed his bag into his corner and looked at Adam who was laying on the bed looking at him.

"You ok?" Cooper asked walking over to him.

"M'fine," Adam mumbled.

"You sure?" Cooper asked as he sat down on the edge of the bed. Adam just nodded his head. He sat up and crossed his legs.

"Yes I am sure I am fine, but I've got something to ask you," Adam said his eyes lit up with a bit of mischief.

"What?" Cooper asked not sure if he wanted to know where this was going.

"Well you're birthday is coming up in a week," Adam said.

"I know," Cooper said nodding his head.

"Well there's a tradition that we do on everyone's birthday and that's a pancake breakfast," Adam said.

"You guys would do that for me?" Cooper asked shocked.

"Yeah, pops wanted me to ask you," Adam said nodding his head.

"Yeah," Cooper said nodding his head.

"Good, and the pancakes usually come with whipped cream and sprinkles and anything you want," Adam said.

"What about chocolate ships to go on top?" Cooper asked.

"I'll let pops know," Adam said nodding his head.

"My mom never put the chocolate chips in the pancakes because my dad doesn't like them and she would buy them for me and her to sprinkle on top," Cooper said smiling slightly

"I'll let pops know so when he goes shopping he can get you your chocolate chips," Adam said. Cooper laughed and nodded his head.

-Landslide-

Leora was sitting on her bed. She was thinking about school. She had run into Caleb the other day and knocked him over and made a complete fool of herself. She wished she could go back to that day and change it.

Leora was walking down the hall with Lilly. They were in between classes and their next classes were close together.

"So you gonna go out with him or not? He's getting really annoying with the whole, will she, won't she thing," Leora asked Lilly.

"I don't know," Lilly said shrugging. Leora turned her head to look at Lilly as she walked.

"I know I say he's annoying, but he's my brother and messing with his head is only fun for so long," Leora said.

"I know," Lilly said. Leora wasn't paying attention to where she was going and ran into someone. They both fell over. Leora landed painfully on her butt. She looked to the other person and saw it was Caleb Stetson.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry," Leora said quickly.

"It's ok I wasn't watching where I was going," Caleb said. Leora moved forward.

"Are you ok? I am so sorry," Leora said as she scrambled to her feet. She held her hand out to Caleb.

"I'm fine," Caleb said taking her hand. Leora helped him to his feet and ended up knocking heads with him. Caleb lost his balance and fell again.

"Oh my god I am so sorry again," Leora said placing a hand over her mouth. Her face went red as she realized people were watching her now. Lilly stepped forward and helped Caleb up.

"It's ok," Caleb said as he rubbed his forehead.

"I didn't mean to," Leora said trying to hide her embarrassment.

"It's ok, but in the future maybe we should watch where we're going," Caleb said. Leora just nodded her head.

Leora sighed and fell back onto her bed. Tomorrow she was going to have to go back to school. Sure, Caleb had probably forgotten about it, but the girls that had witnessed it wouldn't have. They would tease her for it endlessly. She just knew it.

-Landslide-

"I think we should let our dads know what's going on," Kyle said looking over at Lilly. They were sitting on the porch swing in his back yard. Lilly sighed and looked across the yard.

"I know, but my dad is tough to please," Lilly said.

"Are you kidding I think I'm his favorite," Kyle said.

"Yeah, until he finds out you're sucking face with his daughter. He'll kill you once he finds out," Lilly said.

"Why are you so scared to tell them? Do you not want to go out with me?" Kyle asked confused.

"No I do, but the truth is I'm not really allowed to date yet," Lilly said honestly. Kyle started laughing earning a glare from Lilly.

"Sorry," Kyle said, "the truth is me either," he added.

"What?" Lilly asked.

"Honestly, my dads told us all when we were younger that we're not allowed to date until we're seventeen," Kyle said looking down at his hands. "I mean I want to tell them about us. I don't want to keep this a secret," he said.

"Seventeen? Wow, you'll only be fifteen in a month," Lilly said.

"I know, but you're different," Kyle said. Lilly smiled at that. "I mean you're not some random girl, you're Lilly and I really like you Lil," Kyle said.

"Smooth talker," Lilly said looking away from Kyle.

"I mean it," Kyle said placing a finger under Lilly's chin and making her look at him. They locked eyes and Kyle gave her a reassuring smile. He leaned in and kissed her. Lilly smiled into the kiss knowing Kyle was being honest.

"Kyle, have you -oh-" Jake said. Kyle turned around and looked at Jake shocked. "You are gonna be in so much trouble" Jake said.

"Jake please," Kyle said jumping up.

"Why shouldn't I? You take every chance you get to rat me out," Jake said crossign his arms over his chest.

"Because you love me," Kyle said.

"Ha, very funny," Jake said.

"Come on Jake, I was going to tell them, but I'm not sure what they'll say," Kyle admitted.

"They'll say not until you're seventeen like they told me," Jake said.

"Jake come on," Lilly said standing up.

"Sorry, Lil, he's had it coming," Jake said.

"Jake please," Kyle all but begged.

"Give me one good reason not to," Jake said.

"You are so mean," Kyle said.

"I'm only leveling the playing field and getting you back for all the trouble you've gotten me into," Jake said.

"God I hate you," Kyle said shaking his head.

"Love you too," Jake said as he walked inside. Kyle jumped up and followed Jake inside. Lilly did the same.

"Jake please don't tell dad and pops," Kyle begged.

"Tell us what?" James asked walking out of the study. Kendall was standing behind him. They both looked at Kyle.

"Uh," Kyle said.

"He wants to date," Jake said.

"Jake," Kyle said turning to his older brother. Jake just shrugged.

"No," Kendall said.

"Why not? I mean I saw what going on with Adam, I'm not gonna make that mistake and besides I'm ready to even do that," Kyle said blushing.

"Wait a minute Kendall, maybe we could work something out," James said slowly.

"What?" Jake asked, "you told me no not until I was seventeen," he said angrily.

"Oh please, I know you were dating that Ethan kid when you were sixteen," James said.

"If you knew, why didn't you stop me?" Jake asked.

"Cause I trusted you not to make a mistake," James said.

"Obviously you were too busy watching me and look what happened, you're going to be grandparents," Jake said.

"Ok enough, Kyle we'll think about it, and Lilly you should talk to your dads," James said.

"How did-?" Kyle asked.

"We're not dumb Kyle," James said. Kyle just stood there gaping at James like a fish out of water. Lilly just blushed and nodded her head.

"I'm gonna go, I'll see you guys later," Lilly said. She quickly made her way down the hall and rounded the corner They heard the door open and close signaling Lilly was gone. James turned back to Kyle.

"So this is open for debate?" Kyle asked.

"No," Kendall said.

"We'll talk about it," James said.

"Ok then," Kyle said triumphantly. He knew James would convince Kendall to let him date maybe. There would probably be conditions, but it would be better than nothing. He looked at Jake who didn't seem happy about this.

"I think you're being really unfair," Jakes aid as he turned and walked away.

-Landslide-

Carlos headed to the living room where Logan was watching TV. Logan would be going back to work soon. Logan was a lot better now than he had been the last few weeks. He could finally return to his normal life and do things again. Carlos was just so glad that he was home and healthy now. He was dreading Logan going back to work though. He wasn't sure if it would be a good or bad thing yet. Sure, Logan had kept his word before he got sick, but he wasn't sure how things were going to play out now. He hadn't been sure then either. There would always be the fear of Logan leaving him again. Nothing would get rid of it.

Carlos entered the living room and saw Logan laying back on the couch. Layla was at Millie's and Lilly was at the Knights. She would probably be there for a few hours.

"Logie," Carlos said as he walked over to his husband. Logan turned his attention to Carlos and smiled.

"Hey Los," Logan said giving the Latino his signature crooked smile. Carlos' smile grew as he walked over to Logan. Logan sat up a bit and moved his feet for Carlos. Carlos sat down.

"So, the girls are gone," Carlos said his smile never leaving his face.

"I've noticed," Logan said a smile tugging at his lips as well.

"Come on Logie do I have to spell it out?" Carlos asked moving so he straddled his husband.

"Yes," Logan said as he looped his arms around Carlos' neck. Carlos only rolled his eyes and pressed his lips to Logan's. Logan eagerly moved his lips with Carlos' lips. It had been awhile since they had touched one another in an intimate way. It had been almost a month since Logan gotten sick, and before then Logan and Carlos had been working different schedules.

"I've missed this," Carlos said against Logan's lips.

"Me too," Logan said as he pushed Carlos up. He then pushed Carlos back so he was on top of the Latino. Carlos placed his hands in Logan's hair and pulled him closer. He leaned up and pressed his lips to Logan's once more. Logan pressed his hips down into Carlos. Carlos groaned at the friction it created. Logan broke the kiss and let his head fall into Carlos' shoulder.

The front door opened. Logan quickly climbed off of Carlos. Carlos sat up and they both jumped up trying to calm themselves down.

"Dad? Papi?" Lilly called out.

Carlos stood up and walked out to the hallway with Logan behind him. Lilly was standing at the end of the hallway.

"What's wrong Lilly?" Carlos asked.

"Nothing, but I need to ask you guys something," Lilly said.

"What?" Logan asked. He hoped Lilly couldn't tell what he and Carlos had almost done and on the couch.

"It's about boys," Lilly said. Logan looked at Carlos who was looking at him. They hadn't expected this. Sure they had had the talk with her, but she hadn't asked them anything since. It had been an awkward talk for all parties involved.

"What is it mija?" Carlos asked as Lilly walked down the hallway towards them. She walked into the living room. Carlos and Logan turned to face her.

"I want to date," Lilly said.

"No way," Logan said shaking his head.

"We agreed when I turned sixteen and I am sixteen," Lilly said.

"No," Logan said.

"Why not? I mean you guys taught me well enough to know my limits and when to say no and all that. You guys taught me everything you know and you can trust me," Lilly said.

"We did say sixteen," Carlos said looking at Logan.

"Fine, but we have to meet him," Logan said.

"You already have," Lilly said.

"It's Kyle isn't it?" Carlos asked turning to Logan. "I told you so," he said pointing a finger at Logan.

"Yeah it is, how'd you know?" Lilly asked blushing.

"I saw you guys at the New Years Eve party," Carlos said. Lilly blushed and looked down at the floor.

"You'll have to talk to Kendall and James, I know they told their kids seventeen to date, which we should have," Logan said.

"Oh dad lighten up," Lilly said rolling her eyes.

"You're my daughter, I will never be ok with whoever you date even if it is Kyle," Logan said crossing his arms over his chest as he looked away form Lilly. He hated to admit it, but she was growing up. She was becoming a young woman.

"Love you too dad," Lilly said as she walked out of the room. They waited until they heard her go upstairs to her bedroom. Carlos turned to Logan.

"Can't catch a break can we?" Carlos asked.

"Nope," Logan said popping the P.

"There's always next time," Carlos said as he walked over to the couch and sat down. Logan walked over to him and sat down beside him.

"I love you," Logan said.

"Love you too Logie," Carlos said.

**So yeah that happened. This is all part of my mass update. I have updated 8 fics, so if you like my other fics go check out and see if another fav was updated as well. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Review and let me know what you liked or what you didn't like.**

**Always **

**OUTOFMYMIND**


	18. Alone Time

**I would like to thank,** _Sarclett, Tigers257, Chey21, Rena. Robacki, Mystery Girl 911, AkireAlev, DeniseDEMD, CrazyKAMESfan13, CUTE CARGAN LOVE__,__and Franshes _**for all taking the extra time to revirew. Thank you it means so much to me to hear your thoughts so keep them coming. **

**Chapter 18: Alone Time**

Cooper woke up to Adam moving about the bedroom. Cooper yawned as he sat up. Adam turned to face him with a big grin. Cooper arched an eye brow at him.

"Happy Birthday Coop," Adam said grinning. It was Saturday and Cooper's birthday. "You're finally seventeen," he teased.

"Finally," Cooper said laughing. Adam walked over to the bed and leaned over and kissed Cooper.

"Well you're birthday breakfast is being made, pops, Leora, and Jake are all down there making sure things aren't burnt by Kyle and dad," Adam said.

"You guys really didn't have to do this," Cooper said shaking his head.

"You're family now," Adam said.

"Hardly, I'm just the idiot that knocked you up," Cooper said.

"You're more than that, an idiot would've left me on my own, you stayed," Adam said climbing onto the bed over Cooper. He straddled Cooper's lap. "You are so much more than someone who knocked me up and you know it. Now suck it up and smile because we are working hard on this breakfast for you," Adam said ending his small speech with a playful glare. Cooper laughed and shook his head.

"Fine," He said. Adam smiled and pecked Cooper on the lips.

"Good come on now the others will be wondering what's taking so long," Adam said smiling. Cooper sighed and got out of bed. He quickly changed from his pajamas. He looked at Adam who was watching him.

"Ok I'm ready," Cooper said. Adam smiled and stood up. He walked over to Cooper and pecked him on the lips. Adam grabbed Cooper's hand and led him down to the kitchen. They walked into the kitchen and the rest of the Knights stopped what they were doing to look at the two.

"Good morning," James said smiling.

"Happy birthday Cooper," Jake said grinning.

"Yeah, happy birthday," Kyle and Leora said. They were both grinning as well.

"You guys didn't have to do this," Cooper said.

"Of course we did, you're part of the family now," James said as he brought a plate over to the table. Adam led Cooper over to the table and made him sit down.

"Yeah you're like a brother now," Jake said nodding his head as he and the rest of the Knights sat down with their pancakes.

Everyone started talking and laughing. Adam smiled and kept Cooper in the conversations as much as he could, but Cooper seemed to be getting the hang of talking to everyone. Adam was glad for that. He was really happy that his family liked Cooper. He was glad that they had all come together ever since he had gotten pregnant.

-Landslide-

Carlos peeked in Layla's room and smiled at the sight before him. Layla was laying across her bed still dressed in her clothes from the day shoes and all. She was passed out and dead to the world. Carlos walked into her room and moved her so she was laying properly on her bed and took her shoes and socks off. He then tucked her in and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Night Papi," Layla mumbled.

"Night mija," Carlos said smiling. He walked over to the door and shut the light off before leaving. He shut the door and walked out into the hallway. Logan taking his shirt off as he walked up the stairs. "I know I'm sexy and irresistible but you could at least wait until we're in our room," Carlos teased.

"Irresistible you are, but I spilled some spaghetti sauce on my shirt," Logan said smiling.

"Well Layla's asleep," Carlos said pointing to her bedroom door.

"Lilly is still out," Logan said his smile turning seductive. Carlos grinned and held his arms open to his husband. Logan walked into Carlos' arms and leaned into a kiss. Carlos wrapped crossed his arms behind Logan's neck. They were so caught up in the moment they didn't hear the front door open or Lilly call out to them. They sure as hell didn't hear her come up the stairs until…

"Oh my god!"

Logan whipped around to see Lilly with her eyes covered and her cheeks red. He looked back at Carlos who was red as well.

"I'm home, but I'm just gonna go to bed," Lilly said making a hasty exit to her bedroom. She quickly shut the door behind her.

"She's got the worst timing," Carlos said moving away from Logan. He walked into their bedroom. Logan followed him. Carlos walked over to his dresser and started to change for bed. He took off his shirt and started looking for another.

"I know, but that's part of having kids," Logan said as he walked over to Carlos and placed his arms around him. "You can't let that stop us though," he said seductively.

"Yeah, the moments passed," Carlos said shaking his head and grabbing Logan's wandering hands.

"Come on Los," Logan said. He leaned in and pressed his lips to Carlos' neck. "You can't tell me that you don't want me," he said huskily.

"Not right now the moment has passed," Carlos said shivering at the husky tone Logan used. It went straight to his groin. He didn't want to admit that Logan was getting to him right now. He wanted to see how persistent Logan was.

"Los," Logan whined needily. He brought his hands from Carlos' grasp and down to his hips and almost to the one area Carlos wanted them most. "well I guess since you're not in the mood," Logan said pulling his hands away and moving to take a step back.

"Don't you dare," Carlos said grabbing Logan's arm and stopping him. Logan grinned and stepped in closer to Carlos once more. Logan leaned down and started to kiss Carlos' bare shoulder. The phone started ringing. Carlos moved but Logan held him in place.

"Don't," Logan said.

"You know I can't ignore the phone," Carlos said moving over to the phone. Logan sighed and walked over to their bed and sat down as Carlos answered the phone. "Logie it's for you, it's Kendall," Carlos said holding the phone out to Logan. Logan took the phone cursing his luck.

"This better be important Knight," Logan said.

"What are the signs of a concussion," Kendall said.

"What? Who's hurt?" Logan asked moving to the edge of the bed.

"It's Kyle, he hit his head and he's been a bit sluggish this last hour," Kendall said, "I know I've asked you this before but I forget and James is freaking out," he added.

"I'll be right over," Logan said standing up.

"Ok thanks," Kendall said. Logan hung up and turned to Carlos.

"Kyle hit his head and might have a concussion," Logan said.

"Go, but I can't promise I will be awake when you get back," Carlos said.

"I know, but I will make it up to you I promise," Logan said pecking his husband on the lips.

-Landslide-

"Kids can be so frustrating at times," Kendall said as he and James walked into their bedroom together. Logan had diagnose Kyle with a slight concussion and told him to take it easy and if he got worse he told James and Kendall to bring him to the ER.

"Boys will be boys," James said.

"I know, and that is why I am hoping for another girl," Kendall said looking down at his stomach.

"Another girl would be nice, but with our luck it'll be another boy," James said.

"Don't jinx me," Kendall said smacking James' arm lightly. James laughed and moved closer to the blonde.

"I don't care what the baby is, just as long as it's healthy," James said as he pecked Kendall on the lips. Kendall grabbed the brunette and pulled him into a deeper kiss. James moaned lightly as Kendall directed him towards the bed.

"Want you," Kendall said against James' lips.

"I'm yours," James said as he sat down on the bed. Kendall climbed onto James' lap.

"Fuck me," Kendall said giving James his pout. James nodded his head as he pulled the blonde in for another kiss.

-Landslide-

"Tell me again how you guys' game went from touch football to tackle football?" Adam asked as he and Cooper got ready for bed.

"Dunno, there was a few argument and Jake tackled Kyle while Damien and I watched," Cooper said shrugging. Adam laughed and shook his head. "Thanks for everything today Adam, I don't just mean the presents but the breakfast and everything," Cooper said walking over to Adam. Adam turned around and grinned.

"Well I've got one more present for you birthday boy," Adam said grinning mischievously. He pushed Cooper over to their bed and made him sit down. He got down on his knees.

"Adam," Cooper said.

"Relax and enjoy," Adam said as he pulled Cooper's pajama pants and underwear down enough to expose his cock. Adam grabbed it and started to stroke him. Cooper gasped and moaned as Adam stroked him to full hardness. Adam looked up at Cooper. "You've got to be quiet though I don't want Jake or Kyle ratting me out," Adam said. Cooper nodded his head. Adam took Cooper in his mouth and started to bob his head.

"Addie," Cooper whimpered. He bit his lip to stop the noises that were threatening to spill forth. Adam was amazing. He got better every time that they did this. Cooper squirmed and felt his release nearing. Adam pulled off and moved up to straddle Cooper's lap. He started to stroke him with his hand as he pressed his lips to Cooper's. Cooper felt himself reaching his peak all too soon. He came covering Adam's fist and his shirt in come. Adam leaned back and looked down at his hand.

"Your welcome," Adam said smiling as he stood up and grabbed some tissues. He cleaned his hand off and grabbed Cooper another shirt.

"What brought that on?" Cooper asked as he changed his shirt.

"It's as close as we're going to get to sex for a long time," Adam said. Cooper chuckled and nodded his head. Adam was right. They were watched too closely and never left home alone together. "Come on now, I'm tired," Adam said laying down. Cooper laid down as well and Adam moved closer to him. He rested his head on Cooper's chest.

"Addie," Cooper whispered.

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"Love you too."

Adam had made this a birthday that Cooper would never forget. He had made him fell like part of the family and Cooper was glad. He had never had a birthday like that with his real family. He liked living with the Knights. They made him feel like one of them.

Cooper smiled as he drifted off to sleep with Adam snuggled into him.

-Landslide-

Carlos quickly made his way inside his house and up stairs to change. He had had a hard day at work. Being a stunt man was a very demanding job. He changed and made his way down to the living room. He stared on some chores he had to do. It was part of his usual routine if he got home first. Logan was back at work and he usually didn't get home until after the girls anyways.

Carlos was finishing up sweeping the kitchen when Layla came inside. She called out to Carlos before running up to her bedroom to drop her things off. Carlos walked out the hall way several minutes later Layla came down from her bedroom while Lilly walked in with her phone out in her hands. Lilly passed him as Layla walked up to him.

"Papi," Layla said getting his attention.

"Yes mija?" Carlos asked turning to her.

"I was wondering if I could go over to Millie's later, Millie's cousin Sora is gonna be there too," Layla said.

"Who's Sora and is this a sleep over or not?" Carlos asked knowing the drill. It was Friday and Layla liked to sleep over at her friends.

"Sora is Millie's cousin and my friend, I've known her for like a year," Layla said.

"Right I knew that," Carlos said nodding his head.

"And it's probably a sleep over, I don't know yet," Layla admitted.

"Find out and I'll give you my answer," Carlos said.

"Ok," Layla said smiling. She ran from the room and back to her bedroom. Lilly walked into the kitchen next.

"Hey, I'm home," Lilly said.

"I know I heard you come in, it would be nice if you actually stopped texting once in awhile," Carlos said.

"I'm sorry but Jayda's wondering if I can come over this weekend," Lilly said. Jayda was a new friend of Lilly's that Carlos didn't know that well, but Kendall and James knew her because of Kyle and had nothing but good things to say about her.

"For a sleep over?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah, Leora is going too and another of one Jayda's friends," Lilly said waving her hand dismissively.

"No boys?" Carlos asked.

"None," Lilly said.

"Her parents will be there?" Carlos asked.

"Yes," Lilly said nodding her head. She knew the drill.

"Ok, but if I hear anything bad you're never going again," Carlos threatened. Lilly just nodded her head and pulled her cell phone out. Carlos sighed and walked into the living room as Lilly headed up stairs. The girls would most likely leave before dinner so that meant he and Logan would be all alone.

"Papi it's a sleepover," Layla hollered.

"Ok then get ready," Carlos called back.

The phone rang and Carlos stood up and made his way out to the kitchen. He looked at the caller ID before answering it. He saw it was Logan. He answered it hoping Logan didn't have to stay late at work. He didn't want to go through that again.

"Hey Los, did you start supper yet?" Logan asked.

"No, why?" Carlos asked slowly. He was really hoping Logan was on his way home, or would be soon.

"My boss wants to take us out. He's glad I'm back and wants to get to know you a bit better and all that," Logan said.

"Well the girls should be leaving for sleepovers soon," Carlos said.

"Good, everything worked out then," Logan said happily. Carlos smiled and nodded his head.

"Yeah," he said quickly.

"I'll be home in an hour and he wants us to go out around seven, does that sound good?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, I'll have the girls get ready to go soon," Carlos said.

"Great, I'll see you later Los," Logan said.

"Bye Logie, love you," Carlos said.

"Love you too," Logan said before he hung up. Carlos hung up and set the phone down. He walked to the bottom of the stairs.

"Girls!" he called. Both Lilly and Layla came to the top of the stairs.

"Ok you're both going over to a friends right?" Carlos asked.

"As soon as I can," Lilly said nodding her head. Layla nodded her head as well.

"Well I've got ten dollars for the first one to be ready to go as soon as possible," Carlos said. The two looked at each other before running to their rooms. Carlos chuckled to himself and walked back to the living room. He knew that would get them ready soon and he and Logan could be alone.

-Landslide-

"Kendall," James said as he walked into Kendall's office. The kids would be home from school soon and he didn't have much time. Kendall looked up from the paper work in his hands and at James.

"Yes James," Kendall said.

"We don't go out anymore," James said.

"Okay, so what do you purpose we do?" Kendall asked setting his work aside and looking at his husband.

"Take me out," James demanded.

"Demanding much?" Kendall asked playfully. James rolled his eyes and walked voer to Kendall's desk.

"You know you like it besides once this baby comes and our grandbaby is here our personal lives will be nonexistent," James said as he sat down on Kendall's desk.

"Fine, how about tonight I take you out and we have a night to ourselves with no kids," Kendall propositioned. James smiled as he thought it over. He nodded his head grinning. He liked the sound of that. "Anywhere in particular you want to go?" Kendall asked.

"Surprise me," James said getting off the desk as the front door opened.

"Oh my god Kyle shut up," Leora said annoyed.

"Just tell me," Kyle said. James sighed and walked out to the hallway where Adam, Kyle, and Leora were all taking their shoes off.

"What's wrong now?" James asked. The twins stopped arguing and looked at James.

"Nothing," Leora said, "Jayda just invited me over to her house for a sleepover," she said.

"Go ahead, get ready and I'll bring you over," James said.

"Ok," Leora said running up stairs. James looked at Kyle and Adam.

"No rehearsal today Adam?" James asked.

"Nope, a bunch of kids are out sick," Adam said as he walked towards the living room with Kyle right behind him. James shook his head and made his way back to Kendall who was on his phone. James walked over to his desk and hopped up on it once more. Kendall hung up his phone.

"Making plans already?" James asked.

"Yep, just be ready to go out by eight," Kendall said smiling. James grinned and nodded his head. He moved closer to Kendall and pecked him on the lips.

-Landslide-

Logan walked into the house and made his way up to his and Carlos' room to change. "Los I'm home," he called out as he walked up the stairs. He changed and made his way back down the stairs and saw Carlos standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"Hey you," Carlos said smiling.

"Hey, where are the girls?" Logan asked.

"Layla is at Millie's and Lilly is at Jayda's," Carlos said. Logan smiled and walked down the last few steps to Carlos.

"So we're all alone," Logan said.

"Not now," Carlos said shaking his head.

"Why not?" Logan asked pouting.

"We've got to go to dinner with your boss and I don't want to be tired," Carlos said. Logan laughed and nodded his head. "Come on let's watch a movie or something," eh said grabbing Logan's hand and leading him to the living room. Logan sat down on the couch while Carlos picked out a movie and joined Logan on the couch.

Logan smiled as he place his arm around Carlos' shoulders. He really didn't want to go out tonight, he just wanted to be with Carlos, but the better he knew his boss the more likely he was to get a raise.

Logan looked at Carlos and smiled. He still didn't know how he had gotten so lucky as to deserve someone as great as the Latino beside him. He had put him though hell and back and he was still here. He had been so scared that he was going to lose Carlos for a time there. He knew he had pushed Carlos away when he took on more hours of work, but that was all because he wanted to provide for his family. He was the provider. He wanted to provide for his family. That was one of the things he really wanted to do. He liked taking care of Carlos and the girls. It gave him a purpose. Logan still didn't know why he had even done that. That was the past now. He had better stable hours and now he spent more time with his family than before. He was reconnecting to the girls as well. That was something that Logan was really grateful for. He had missed a lot of the girls the last few years.

**So there you go. I've worked hard on this and I am sorry that i haven't undated in awhile. My mom is going all dictator on me adn taking my computer away even though I am old enough to make my own decisions. Anyways I only get a limited amount of time on my laptop now. This mishg be my only update for awhile. Review and let me know what you liked or what you didn't like.**

**Always **

**OUTOFMYMIND**


	19. Nothing Wrong with Change

**I would like to thank,** _Mystery Girl 911, Franshes, Tigers257, DeniseDEMD, AkireAlev, Chey21, CUTE CARGAN LOVE, and Princesa3000 _**for all taking the extra time to revirew. Thank you it means so much to me to hear your thoughts so keep them coming. **

**Chapter 19: Nothing Wrong with a Little Change**

Adam yawned as he leaned against Cooper. He felt his eyes getting heavier. They were sitting on the couch together. James and Kendall had gone out to dinner and Kyle had taken off to go hang out with Miles as soon as they had left. Jake was up stairs in his bedroom talking on his phone to Damien. Adam knew that Jake was being paid to stay home rather than go out. He knew his dads would do anything to keep him and Cooper from having sex again. He didn't know why they were trying so hard. It wasn't like he could get pregnant again. He was already knocked up.

"Addie?" Cooper said. Adam hummed lightly showing Cooper he was still somewhat awake. "If you're tired you can go to bed."

"M'fine," Adam mumbled.

"No you're not, now come on I'll help you up stairs," Cooper said urging Adam to his feet.

"Stop," Adam said swatting at Cooper's hands. Cooper managed to get Adam onto his feet and stood up with him. "Fine I'll go but you have to lay down with me."

"Deal," Cooper said.

"Anything to sleep with me," Adam teased.

"Damn straight," Cooper said smiling.

"If you were straight we'd have a problem here," Adam said looking at Cooper. Cooper laughed and shook his head. He gave Adam a gentle nudge and they both made their way up to the stairs.

"How much do you think Jake was paid to stay home?" Adam asked quietly as they walked up the stairs together.

"I don't know, but your dads are going out of their way to make sure we don't have sex," Cooper said. Adam laughed this time and nodded his head. Cooper was right. They made their way up to their bedroom and Cooper helped Adam change into his pajamas.

"I don't know what they're trying so hard," Adam said.

"I know," Cooper said.

"I mean I am almost eleven weeks pregnant now?" Adam asked. Cooper nodded his head. "I mean pregnant again. Obviously we've had sex before," he said looking over at Cooper.

"I know, but they're letting me live here, the least I can do it follow their rules," Cooper said.

"Since when did you become such a goody goody?" Adam asked.

"Ever since your dads took me in and let me live in their house when my parents kicked me out," Cooper said.

"Fine, be that way," Adam sighed dramatically. He walked over to their bed and laid down. He watched Cooper change before climbing into bed with him. Adam immediately snuggled into his side. "Night Coop," he said.

"Night Addiebear," Cooper said.

-Landslide-

Leora and Lilly laughed as Jayda and her friend Kara told them both of a modeling job they had together that had almost ended in disaster. Kara was a model like Jayda, but didn't go to their school.

"Wow I never knew modeling was that exciting," Lilly said.

"Are you kidding, my pa probably has worse stories than that," Leora said.

"Oh that's right, Jay told me your papa was James Knight," Kara said. Leora nodded her head. She was proud of James and his career. It seemed like it was fun.

"Yeah, her brother wants to be a model too, he's cool," Jayda said.

"Yeah, she's actually his best friend more than mine," Leora said.

"Nah, you're cool too, but Kyle and I have more to talk about," Jayda said.

"True, he's more of a model than me," Leora nodded her head. Kyle was the one who wanted to be a model. Leora just wanted to write. She loved writing. She was good at it too.

"I don't know why, Leora you've got the looks," Jayda said interrupting her thoughts.

"That's what I've told her. I always said she was just like her papa," Lilly said nodding her head. Leora just shook her head and looked away from the other three who were looking at her.

"Leora you're really pretty," Kara said.

"No I'm not," Leora said.

"You are too," Lilly said. Leora just shook her head.

"I know what we have to do," Jayda announced. She grabbed Leora's hands and pulled her up from her spot on the floor. "Makeover," she said smiling.

"Yes," Lilly said clapping her hands together and looking at Leora.

"I don't know," Leora said looking away from Jayda.

"Come on you'll feel so much better afterwards," Kara said. The other two nodded their heads. Leora thought it over for a moment before nodding her head.

"You won't regret this," Jayda said pulling Leora over to the vanity in her room. She made Leora sit down. Kara and Lilly moved to stand beside Jayda as they all looked at Leora.

-Landslide-

Carlos fidgeted as he listened to Logan and his boss, Marcus Jacobi and his wife Mary talked. Carlos felt so out of place. Marcus was head of the diagnostics department and Mary was the dean of medicine. Logan was a surgeon and they all had inside doctor jokes that Carlos didn't really understand. He managed to keep in the conversation though at some points. For the most part though he couldn't follow. He was like a fish out of water here. He knew it was what Logan needed to do though. He had to make his boss like him really needed his wife to like him too. She was his boss over Marcus. He had major ass to kiss. Besides Marcus wanted to celebrate having Logan back to work.

Carlos thought about his job. He was a stunt man. He liked it, not as much as he used to. It was getting a bit boring. He wanted more from his job. He knew just what he wanted too. He wanted to act. He knew this would be something he had to talk to Logan about, but it was something he really wanted. He hoped Logan would be ok with it. He had been happy when Carlos had wanted to get into doing stunts. It was basically getting paid to do crazy things. Carlos had already done crazy things so might as well get paid to do it. Now he just wanted to take another step in his career.

Finally Marcus got the bill and everything was paid for. Logan said good bye to them both, as did Carlos. They parted ways in the parking lot. Logan leaned in close to Carlos.

"I am sorry about that," Logan said.

"What?" Carlos asked confused.

"I know you were bored," Logan said.

"I tried no to be, but you were all doctors with fancy degrees and here I am with a tech. college degree and a stunt man," Carlos sighed.

"Hey, you're a great stunt man, though I wish you did something safer," Logan said.

"I've been thinking actually," Carlos said slowly.

"What?' Logan asked as they reached their car.

"I want to act," Carlos said, "I mean I did one movie, granted it was a small part, but I really think I could do it," he said quickly.

"Acting?" Logan asked. Carlos nodded his head eagerly.

"If you think about it, it's the next logical step from stunt man," Carlos said as he got into the passengers seat. Logan got into the car as well and looked at Carlos. He hadn't expected Carlos to say that.

"I don't know Carlos, I mean it's not an easy thing to do," Logan said.

"Like singing? Look where we went with that. We had four albums plus a greatest hits album. People still play our music," Carlos said turning in his seat to look at Logan.

"If it's what you want," Logan said.

"You don't think I can do it," Carlos said looking at Logan with narrowed eyes. Logan put his hands up.

"Sue me, I honestly just don't want you to get hurt," Logan said.

"Like being a stunt man doesn't get me hurt," Carlos said.

"That is not what I meant and you know it," Logan said.

"Whatever let's just go home," Carlos said crossing his arms over his chest. He looked out the window as Logan drove. He didn't see why Logan wasn't supporting him. It wasn't like he was changing careers completely. He was just taking the next logical step in his career. It just made sense to him.

-Landslide-

Kendall felt a foot brush his under the table. He looked up from his food at James. He smiled and pushed James' foot back to his side.

"So, today Kelly and I were talking," Kendall said.

"Yeah," James said.

"She was talking to Gustavo who still gets people asking him about us. She heard an interesting request," Kendall said.

"Oh yeah and what's that?" James asked.

"Someone as Gustavo if he ever planned on getting us on a reunion tour," Kendall said. James nearly chocked on his drink.

"Seriously?" James asked. Kendall nodded his head. "I've never thought about that," he said honestly.

"Me either, but no," Kendall said shaking his head.

"Why not, it could be fun," James said.

"We've got kids now James, we can't just up and leave for a tour," Kendall said.

"I didn't say now, maybe in a few years when out new little one is a bit older and can go with us on tour and Jake is out of college and keep an eye on the twins," James said.

"Maybe," Kendall said, "but a tour is no place for a kid. Music is loud and kids cry at loud noises. We'll need someone to watch her," he said.

"Or him, and since when did you get so old?" James asked cheekily.

"Having four kids does that to a person," Kendall said sticking his tongue out at James.

"We can figure something out," James said, "I'm not even saying we have to do it, but it's something to think about," he said.

"We'll have to mention it to Carlos and Logan too," Kendall said, "though I don't know if Logan would want to leave the hospital," he added.

"We'll kidnap him if we have to," James said. Kendall laughed and nodded his head.

"That right there is why I like you," Kendall said smiling.

"I know, I'm amazing," James said cockily. Kendall laughed again.

"That you are James," Kendall said nodding his head.

"So we'll kidnap Logan and then we'll leave a ransom for Carlos to come and get him at the arena and when he gets there we won't let him leave and they'll have to perform," James said. Kendall laughed once more.

"And that right there is why I married you."

"Aw, it's like we're meant to be. I know you were thinking the same thing," James said smiling.

"Something along the lines of that," Kendall said nodding his head. He leaned across the table and pecked James on the lips. "God you're perfect," he said.

"I know," James said smirking.

"What do you say we get out of here and have a little fun?" Kendall asked giving James a seductive look. James quickly asked for the bill. Kendall laughed and pulled his wallet out after the waiter gave them their bill. They paid and left. James grabbed Kendall's hand and pulled him out to their car.

-Landslide-

Layla, Millie, and Sora all laughed as they watched TV together. They were all just hanging out and eating pizza.

"I'm bored," Sora said setting her slice of pizza down on her plate. Millie and Layal turned to look at her.

"What should we do then?" Layla asked.

"I don't know, but I am bored," Sora said.

"Ok, how are things with Jayda?" Millie asked looking at Sora who blushed.

"Fine, I mean yeah my parents suck, but she's great. We went to the movies the other night. I mean I had to lie, but they're forcing me to," Sora said.

"It must suck not being able to date who you want," Layla said shaking her head. "My dads won't let me date until I'm sixteen," she said.

"Harsh," Sora said.

"I know, but it's because of my uncles they dated young and had kids young and got married young, but they are still together after a long time," Layla said.

"Yeah, I'm not allowed to date until high school," Millie said.

"Lucky," Layla said. Millie and Sora both laughed at that. "What it's true. I told you I can't date until I turn sixteen," she said.

"Yeah, my parents really don't want me dating Jay though, but I still do it," Sora said.

"I can't lie like that," Layla said shaking her head.

"What they don't know won't hurt," Sora said. Layla looked away from Sora. Sora was right, but could Layla lie to her dads like that. She wasn't sure if she could. She had never lied like that.

"Don't go putting that in her head Sor," Millie scolded her cousin. "Wait until high school at least," she said to Layla.

"Yeah," Layla said slowly.

-Landslide-

Jake made his way down to the door as someone knocked. He had his cell phone pressed to his ear. He was talking to Damien.

"I know that, but I made a promise. My dads really want to keep Adam and Cooper from doing anything. I don't really know why, but if I leave they'll take back the money they gave me and I won't have gas money for the weekend," Jake said.

"Fine, go answer the door then," Damien sighed. Jake laughed and made his way down the hall. He opened the door and saw Damien holding his phone.

"If you won't come to me then I'll come to you," Damien said. Jake smiled and quickly hung up his phone. He threw his arms around Damien in a hug.

"If you were here why didn't you tell me?" Jake asked.

"To see that look on your face," Damien said smiling. Jake shook his head and pulled Damien inside. He shut the door and pressed Damien against it as he kissed him. Damien let his hands settle on Jake's waist as he pulled him a bit closer.

"Come on let's watch TV," Jake said pulling Damien towards the living room.

Damien laughed and nodded his head. He knew Jake backed off every time he did even something the slightest bit sexual. He didn't mind, but Jake didn't even go past kissing. They had never really made out. Every time his hands started to wander Jake stopped everything. He knew Jake didn't want to end up pregnant like Adam, but fooling around wasn't gonna get him knocked up.

"Day," Jake said as he pulled Damien down onto the couch.

"Yes Jake," Damien said looking at Jake.

"You're not bored with me are you?" Jake asked. He had been thinking about it for some time now. He had never asked Damien because he was scared to hear the answer, but he needed to know if he was wasting his time.

"What? Bored of you, never. Why would you even ask that?" Damien asked shocked. He wasn't bored of Jake. No he liked spending time with him, he just wished Jake would stop denying him a little fun.

"Well, Evan and Ethan both got bored of me after awhile," Jake said looking down at the floor.

"Jake, I like you for you not for you're looks," Damien said. Jake smiled at that.

"Good, I mean I really like you Day, I don't want to lose you, but I feel like you're getting bored," Jake said.

"Bored no, but antsy? A bit yeah," Damien said.

"Antsy?" Jake asked.

"Every time I start taking things just a little further you stop me. I don't mean sex but fooling around a bit," Damien said.

"Oh, well sorry," Jake said blushing.

"I respect your boundaries Jake," Damien said smiling. He placed a hand on Jake's cheek. "I don't mind the no sex, but you've got to realize I am a guy just like you and I have needs," he said.

"Right, I know that but just give me a little more time. I mean…" Jake trailed off looking down at the floor.

"Jake," Damien said slowly.

"Yeah," Jake said looking up at Damien.

"Have you ever..?" Damien asked.

"Ever what?" Jake asked.

"Fooled around with someone?" Damien asked.

"No not really," Jake said blushing.

"Have you ever done anything on your own?" Damien asked. Jake blushed harder and looked away from Damien. "Oh wow," Damien said slowly.

"I have but not in while, I know I'm weird," Jake said.

"No, it's just I didn't expect that, you know it's nothing to be scared of or embarrassed about," Damien said.

"I know but I know what fooling around leads to. I was born because my dads were careless and so was Adam," Jake said.

"We won't be careless Jake, beside you're on the pill and we know all about safe sex in health class," Damien said.

"I know," Jake said.

"Whenever you're ready, don't listen to me. I let myself get pressured into sex and I wish I hadn't. Only do it if you're sure," Damien said. Jake smile and pecked Damien on the cheek.

"Thank you Day," Jake said.

"Put a movie in and I'll get us something to drink and we can snuggle together on the couch," Damien said getting up.

"I've got a better idea," Jake said grabbing Damien's hand. He pulled him back down onto the couch. He moved to straddle Damien's lap. "There's no harm in fooling around a bit," he said.

"Are you sure," Damien asked.

"Yeah," Jake said. He then sealed their lips together with a kiss.

-Landslide-

Carlos walked into the house ahead of Logan. He shut the door behind him as well. He was mad at Logan. He didn't understand why he couldn't accept his decision. It wasn't that had. It was just Carlos wanting more of a career.

"Carlos," Logan said as he opened the door and walked into the house.

"What?" Carlos asked as he made his way up the stairs not even looking back at Logan.

"Why are you so mad at me? It just doesn't seem practical to me," Logan said shaking his head.

"It does to me. I mean I want more to my job than doing stunts."

"Acting is so unpredictable though."

"I've got what it take Logan."

"I just don't think now is the time for this."

"You said the same thing about me wanting to do stunt work," Carlos said as he reached the top of the stairs. He turned around and looked at Logan. "If I didn't know any better I'd say you didn't want me working."

"I never said that," Logan said defensively.

"You didn't have to," Carlos said shaking his head. He walked into their bedroom. Logan followed him only to be pushed out with a pillow thrown at him. "There are blankets in the hall closet," Carlos said before shutting the door and locking it.

"Carlos!" Logan said knocking on the door.

Carlos got ready for bed ignoring Logan. He didn't want to talk to him right now. He knew he was going against everything his parents had taught him about fighting with his loved one. That was never go to bed mad, but he was tired and he knew Logan wasn't going to budge easy on this. He just hoped that Logan would think things over. There was nothing wrong with a little change. It wasn't like he was going to do something that was really different. He would still be working on movies. He just wished Logan would see his side of things.

**So there you go. I know this is unfair to my Logie and Carlitos right now, but thigns will get better I promise. Review and let me know what you liked or what you didn't like.**

**Always **

**OUTOFMYMIND**


	20. Accident

**I would like to thank,** _AkireAlev, Chey21, Rena. Robacki, DeniseDEMD, CUTE CARGAN LOVE, Tigers257, LoveMeAndIWillLoveU, Franshes, and annabellex2_** for all taking the extra time to revirew. Thank you it means so much to me to hear your thoughts so keep them coming. **

**Chapter 20: Accident**

"God Leora you are gorgeous," Kara said as she and Jayda stepped back from blonde. They had curled Leora's hair and pinned her bangs back. They had applied some makeup, but not too much and Jayda borrowed her some of her clothes.

"Yeah you do," Jayda said nodding her head.

"Eat your heart out Caleb," Lilly said.

"Caleb? As in Caleb Stetson?" Jayda asked looking at Lilly shocked. Lilly nodded her head. Leora dropped her jaw at Lilly. That was a secret between them. She hadn't expected Lilly to just up and say that.

"I take this Caleb is hot?" Kara asked.

"No, I mean yeah he's hot, but he'd never go for a girl like me. Besides my dads don't want me dating yet, they are about to cave, but I don't think they will," Leora said looking away from the three girls before her.

"Ok that's it, we're going out," Jayda said grabbing Leora's arm and pulling her up. She grabbed her cell phone and her car keys from her desk. Lilly and Kara were following her. "Mom, we're going out for a bit, we'll just be at the mall," Jayda called.

"Ok be back by eleven," her mother called back.

"Will do, Mrs. Matthews," Kara said. The four girls quickly exited the house. They made their way over to Jayda's car and got in. Kara and Jayda were upfront with Leora and Lilly in the back.

"So dish on this Caleb," Kara said turning and looking at Leora.

"He's this really hot guys at our school. He's only a sophomore but he's on the football team and basketball and soccer teams as well," Lilly said.

"Yeah, besides I don't even think my dad will let me date him since he and my dad hate each other," Leora said.

"That's why you don't tell them," Kara said.

"I can't lie," Leora said.

"She's a goody-goody," Lilly said waving her hand.

"I am not," Leora scoffed and glared at Lilly.

"Then prove me wrong," Lilly challenged.

-Landslide-

James felt a hand on his knee as he drove. He glanced over at Kendall. He had a mischievous smile on his face. They had just left the restaurant in a hurry, but James didn't know where to go. They couldn't go home, so he had to make do with finding a spot to park the car and not be noticed. It was hard to focus when he had a hand on his knee and it was moving up his thigh.

"Come on Jamie, we can't go home, the boys will still be up," Kendall said as if he had been reading James' mind.

"I know that," James said.

"Then hurry up," Kendall whined.

"Just wait, I've got to find a place to park," James said as he batted the blonde's wandering hand away. He gasped as Kendall's hand moved to cup his crotch. Kendall's squeezed lightly drawing a gasp from the brunette.

"I'm horny James, not park the damn car," Kendall said huskily. James quickly found a empty parking lot and pulled in. Kendall grinned and leaned over and kissed James square on the lips. James grinned and pushed Kendall back.

"Back seat," James said as he started to unbutton his shirt. Kendall tore his shirt off and climbed in back. James was right there with him. Clothes were quickly shed and Kendall was laying uncomfortably in the back seat.

"God James," Kendall gasped as he ground their hips together. "Just get on with it, fuck me," Kendall panted. James grinned and brought his fingers to Kendall's lips.

"Suck," James commanded. Kendall did as he was told and got the digits wet for what was to come. He was excited. It had been awhile since they had done something like this. Kendall was anxious about this. It was a thrill that he hadn't had since before the kids were born.

James pulled his fingers from Kendall's mouth and brought them down to his entrance. Kendall's breath hitched in anticipation. James sunk a finger into Kendall and Kendall sighed.

"More," Kendall panted. James complied and quickly prepared the blonde. He then pulled his fingers out much to the blondes disappointment. James shushed him and lifted Kendall's leg into an awkward position while his other leg wrapped around James' waist.

James then thrust into the blonde. Kendall moaned and arched his back slightly. James waited for Kendall to giving him the signal to move.

"Move," Kendall said. James did and he didn't hold back. He started to thrust rapidly into the blonde. Kendall moaned and urged James on. Kendall reached in between them and grabbed his cock and started to stroke himself. Kendall was close to reached his orgasm. He just felt it. He could tell James was close too.

"God Ken, I love you," James gasped out.

"Love you too, now just let go Jamie," Kendall panted.

James let go and Kendall moaned as James filled him. It was all Kendall needed to let go himself. James pulled out and they both shimmied a bit until they were laying together on the back seat. After a few moments, the two started to clean up. James grabbed some tissues from the glove box and handed a few to Kendall.

"That was amazing," James said.

"I forgot how cramped it was," Kendall said as he grabbed a small plastic bag that had been left in the car. He stuffed the dirty tissues in the bag and handed it to James, who did the same as him.

"It was hot though right?" James asked.

"Yes it was," Kendall said nodding his head. He retrieved their underwear from the front seat where it had been flung.

"Good," James said smiling and taking his underwear from the blonde. They both had their underwear back on when light flashed outside the car.

"Shit."

-Landslide-

Kyle and Miles were sitting together in the food court at the mall. They were drinking smoothies and Miles was scoping out girls. Kyle was too busy thinking about Lilly. James and Kendall had yet to tell him about what they had decided about him dating. It was driving him nuts now knowing.

"I wonder what the girls are doing," Miles said.

"I don't know, but Jayda said not to text her and annoy her Miles," Kyle stated. Jayda had given them specific instructions to leave her alone this weekend. She was having some girl time with her female friends.

"I know, but a guy can wonder. I mean what if they're having a sexy pillow fight" Miles said getting a far off look in his eyes.

"Hey that's my sister you're daydreaming about freak," Kyle said kicking Mile's leg under the table. "and pillow fight don't really happen that's just movies," he added quickly.

"Ow, I was just messing around," Miles said rubbing his shin. "I'm gonna have a bruise there now."

"Sure you were, I know you've got the hots for Le and you deserve the pain," Kyle said causing Miles to blush. "Don't bother with Le though, she's totally into someone else."

"So, I guy can dream right?" Miles stated again.

"Not when your competition is Caleb Stetson," Kyle pointed out.

"Damn," Miles sighed hanging his head. Kyle laughed and clapped Miles on the back. He knew Miles had been trying for awhile to get Leora to notice him, but she only had eyes for one guy and that was Caleb. Kyle had noticed that she was too chicken to do anything about it though.

"Come on dude, let's hit the arcade," Kyle said looking at his watch. He still had an hour and a half before Kendall and James would be home. He had to just get home before them. Adam and Jake wouldn't rat him out he hoped. He had some dirty on them though, so if they tried anything he'd rat them out as well.

"Fine let's go," Miles said. The two stood up and threw their empty smoothie cups and started towards the arcade. They saw a group of girls ahead. "Hotties ahead," Miles said tapping Kyle's arm. Kyle looked ahead and his jaw dropped. There was Leora, Lilly, Jayda, and Kara. Leora was what had caught Kyle's attention. She was wearing a pink tank top and a mini skirt that wasn't leaving much to the imagination, sure she was wearing black leggings, but still. It was all together to revealing. Miles was all but drooling.

"Dude that's my sister," Kyle said slapping Miles upside the head this time. He didn't particularly like that Miles was crushing on Leora, but he preferred him over Caleb, who he hardly knew. Miles pushed Kyle aside and ran up to the girls.

"Ladies," Miles said.

"Oh god what are you doing here," Jayda said.

"I tried to stop him," Kyle said slinging his arm over Miles shoulders. "We were just heading to the arcade," he added as he tried to steer Miles away.

"Do dad and pops know you're out?" Leora asked hand on her hip.

"Do they know you're dressed like that?" Kyle said pulling his cell phone out of his pocket as a threat.

"You wouldn't," Leora said glaring at her brother.

"If I think it's too revealing what do you think dad will say?" Kyle asked.

"I hate you sometimes," Leora said shaking her head.

"Love you too Le," Kyle said rolling his eyes. He grabbed Miles' arm and started to pull him along but Miles jerked his arm free.

"So, what you girls doing here?" Miles asked.

"Just hanging out, and you must be Miles," Kara said looking Miles up and down.

"You must be Kara Jayda's model friend who had a cake fall on her," Miles said causing Kara to blush slightly.

"I've heard a lot about you form Jay and Kyle," she said.

"All good I hope," Miles said.

"If you think we have good things to say about you, you're more delusional than I thought," Jayda teased.

"That hurts," Miles said.

"Come on Miles we were heading to the arcade," Kyle said rolling his eyes.

"The arcade?" Kara asked.

"Yeah," Miles said nodding his head. "you know the place with all the video games that weren't good enough to be sold individually," he said.

"I've never been to an arcade," Kara admitted.

"Wanna join us?" Miles asked.

"Sure," Kara said looking at the other three girls.

"Why not it could be fun," Jayda shrugged.

"Not with Leora the klutz," Kyle teased.

"Watch is Kyle," Leora threatened. Kyle just laughed and started to walk away. The others all followed him. They reached the arcade and Miles ran straight his favorite game. Dance Dance revolution. The others followed him.

"Anyone wanna play with me?" Miles asked looking at the others.

"I'll give it a shot," Kara said stepping up onto the other platform next to Miles. "I've just got hit the arrows as they reach the top right?" she asked.

"Yeah, Miles is really good at this so don't be discouraged if you lose," Jayda said.

"You're just jealous that I am better than you," Miles teased as he put the money in the machine. He picked a song and he and Kara started playing.

-Landslide-

Jake smiled as he leaned against Damien. They were laying together in his bedroom. They had moved up here from the living room incase Kendall and James came home early.

"If we get caught like this your dads will think we did something," Damien said.

"So," Jake said.

"I don't want them to treat me like they treated Cooper after he and Adam had sex for the first time," Damien said.

"We didn't have sex though, we just jerked other," Jake said calmly.

"You're calm," Damien said. Jake knew what Damien was getting at. An hour ago he wouldn't have been so relaxed about what he had just said. Damien changed his mind about things though. There was nothing wrong with a little fooling around. It was what Damien had wanted after all. He wanted to keep Damien happy.

"I'm tired there's a difference," Jake said sticking his tongue out at Damien. Damien laughed and shook his head. "Don't go yet though, I don't want you to leave," Jake said.

"I'll stay a bit longer," Damien said.

"Good," Jake said smiling. He placed his arms around Damien in a hug and snuggled into his chest. Damien wrapped his arms around Jake. Jake reached over to the remote on his bedside table and turned the TV on and turned the volume on low. He just needed a little noise to keep him from falling asleep like this.

-Landslide-

Leora was watching Jayda and Miles play Dance Dance Revolution. Kyle was shaking his head. They were really competitive. Lilly was standing next to Kyle talking to him and making him laugh every now and then. Kara was off talking to some guy she had met. He was teaching her to play a few of the arcade games.

Leora was getting thirsty. She walked over to Lilly. "Hey wanna get something to drink?"

"Huh?" Lilly asked turning to her.

"Want to go to the food court and get something to drink?" Leora asked.

"Yeah," Lilly said nodding her head. She turned back to Kyle. "We'll be back," she said. Kyle nodded his head.

"I'll let the others know where you two are going," Kyle said. Leora and Lilly nodded their heads and left the arcade. They made their way to the food court.

"So you and Kyle seem to be getting along," Leora said.

"Yeah, if only your dads would let him actually date," Lilly said. Leora laughed and nodded her head. Lilly was right. She wanted to be able to date. It sucked that because they made a mistake they took it out on her and the other three. Jake and Adam had been ok with the rule kind of, but Leora and Kyle didn't like it one bit.

"I know what you mean," Leora said.

"You're not allowed to date either that's right," Lilly said.

"We are twins," Leora said laughing at Lilly's revelation. Lilly just frowned and glared at Leora before laughing herself.

They reached the food court and got some smoothies from a snack bar. They started over to a table. They were busy talking and didn't notice where they were going until Leora ran into someone. She nearly lost her balance before someone grabbed her arm and steadied her. Leora looked up and saw Caleb Stetson standing before her. She blushed.

"We've got to stop meeting like this," Caleb said laughing.

"Uh, yeah," Leora said lamely. She looked over her shoulder and saw Lilly had retreated a bit.

"Are you ok?" Caleb asked looking her over. She wasn't sure if he was trying to make sure she wasn't hurt or if he was checking her out.

"Yeah, I just didn't expect to run into you here," Leora said.

"Yeah me either," Caleb said, "I mean see you here," he added quickly his cheeks flushing red.

"I was just getting a smoothie," Leora said holding hers up to show Caleb. Caleb nodded his head.

"So uh listen," Caleb said rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"Yeah," Leora said trying to hide her eagerness. She didn't want to come off as desperate. That was the last thing she wanted.

"If you're not busy next Friday I was wondering if maybe you'd like to go out with me?" Caleb asked.

"Totally," Leora said quickly. Her eyes went wide in shock at how eager she sounded. "I mean yeah that sounds good," Leora said. Caleb smiled and pulled his cell phone out of his pocket.

"Can I get your number so I can call you maybe," Caleb asked.

"Yeah," Leora said pull her cell phone. They exchanged numbers and Caleb left. Leora turned to face Lilly smiling. "Oh my god did that really just happen?" she asked.

"Uh huh, now you have to convince your dads to let you date," Lilly said.

"That'll be a piece of cake," Leora said waving her hand. She had a trick up her sleeve.

-Landslide-

Adam woke up to a crash downstairs. He sat up and looked at Cooper who was sitting up as well.

"Do you think that was Jake?" Adam asked.

"Probably, wanna go see if he's ok?" Cooper asked. Adam nodded his head. They both got out of their bed and made their to the hallway. They saw Jake coming out of his bedroom. Jake stopped and shut his door quickly.

"Adam," Jake said loudly.

"We thought you were down stairs," Cooper said looking at Jake.

"I thought it was one of you guys," Jake said.

"Must be dad and pops," Adam said making his way down the stairs with Cooper and Jake behind him. He walked into the kitchen and saw Carlos picking up a chair that he had knocked over.

"Uncle Carlos?" Adam asked. Carlos looked up at the three.

"Boys," Carlos said.

"What are you doing here?" Jake asked.

"It's a long story," Carlos said as there was a knock at the door. Jake walked to the door and answered it. It was Logan.

"Is Carlos here?" Logan asked with a urgent tone to his voice.

"Kitchen," Jake said. Logan ran into the kitchen. Jake followed him back.

"What is going on," Adam asked.

"Carlos there's been an accident," Logan said ignoring Adam for the moment.

"What do you mean?" Carlos asked his jaw quivering slightly.

"Lilly was out with her friends and there was an accident. She's at the hospital. She said she was fine but…" Logan tailed off.

"Wasn't Leora with Lilly?" Adam asked as the phone rang. Jake jumped and ran over to the phone. He picked up it.

"Hello," Jake said slowly. He wasn't sure if he wanted to take this phone call.

"Jake!" Kyle all but yelled into the phone.

"Kyle what's wrong?" Jake asked.

"There was an accident, I'm fine but they won't tell me anything about Leora or Jayda or Kara," Kyle said shakily.

"What do you mean?" Jake asked his face flushing white. He looked at Adam and saw the fear in Adam's eyes. He knew it had to be mirrored in his.

"I was at the mall and the girls showed up and I bummed a ride from them since I didn't want to catch a cab home and a car t-boned us we went into the ditch," Kyle said.

"I'll get a hold of dad and pops and I'll be there as soon as I can be," Jake said.

"Ok but hurry up," Kyle said.

"I will," Jake said and he hung up. He looked at Adam once more. "Leora and Kyle were in the accident as well," he said.

"Call dad," Adam said.

"Getting a hold of yours dads might be harder than you think," Carlos said.

"What do you mean?" Jake asked stopping dialing halfway.

"That's the reason I was here, they're in jail," Carlos said.

**So another chapter up. I don't really know what to think of the end. I know you are probably mad at me for ending it here, but it seemed to be getting a little long. I will try to update as soon as I can. Review and let me know what you liked or what you didn't like.**

**Always **

**OUTOFMYMIND**


	21. Things Happen for a Reason

**I would like to thank,** _Franshes, winterschild11, AkireAlev, Rena. Robacki, Tigers257, Princesa3000, CUTE CARGAN LOVE, Chey21, Mystery Girl 911, DeniseDEMD, and CrazyKAMESFan13_** for all taking the extra time to revirew. Thank you it means so much to me to hear your thoughts so keep them coming. **

**Chapter 21: Things Happen for a Reason**

"Hello," Jake said slowly. He wasn't sure if he wanted to take this phone call.

"Jake!" Kyle all but yelled into the phone.

"Kyle what's wrong?" Jake asked.

"There was an accident, I'm fine but they won't tell me anything about Leora or Lilly or the other two," Kyle said shakily.

"What do you mean?" Jake asked his face flushing white. He looked at Adam and saw the fear in Adam's eyes. He knew it had to be mirrored in his.

"I was at the mall and the girls showed up and I bummed a ride from them since I didn't want to catch a cab home and a car t-boned us we went into the ditch," Kyle said.

"I'll get a hold of dad and pops and I'll be there as soon as I can be," Jake said.

"Ok but hurry up," Kyle said.

"I will," Jake said and he hung up. He looked at Adam once more. "Leora and Kyle were in the accident as well," he said.

"Call dad," Adam said.

"Getting a hold of yours dads might be harder than you think," Carlos said.

"What do you mean?" Jake asked stopping dialing halfway.

"That's the reason I was here, they're in jail," Carlos said.

"What?" Adam asked shocked. He looked at Jake who looked just as shocked. He then looked back at Carlos waiting for him to answer him. He wasn't sure why they would be arrested. They had only gone out to dinner. They said they would be back late.

"Yeah, they called me to come bail them out and told me where to find their stash of emergency cash, but one of you have got to do it," Carlos said.

"I'll do it. You guys go to the hospital and find out what you can on Leora," Adam said. The other three nodded their heads.

"I'll get go get my cell phone and we can go," Jake said turning and running out of the kitchen. Adam turned to Carlos and got the money from him.

"Come on Cooper let's go change and we can go bail out dad and pops," Adam said. Cooper nodded his head. They both ran upstairs and changed form their pajamas and into jeans and t-shirts. They both left their room once more as Jake was leaving his bedroom.

"Take long enough?" Adam asked.

"I couldn't find my phone," Jake said holding his cell phone up. Adam raised an eyebrow at Jake.

"Damien's in there isn't he?" Adam asked. Jake's jaw fell and Adam started laughing. "I saw his car out front when I was changing. If he doesn't want people to know he's here he shouldn't park out front," Adam said laughing.

"Good to know, I'll let him know, now go," Jake said. Adam laughed and grabbed Cooper's hand and led him down stairs. Cooper grabbed his car keys and they were out the door.

"I always though this day would come, but I pictures it the other way around," Adam said.

"What?" Cooper asked.

"I always thought it would be my dads bailing me out of jail," Adam said slowly.

"You're not that bad," Cooper said. Adam laughed and shook his head.

"You have not seen me get really mad. I broke Jake's arm once. I've got bipolar and some times I get into these uncontrollable rages, but that's what the meds are for. They help me not lose control," Adam said.

"You broke Jake's arm?" Cooper asked.

"He pissed me off and I pushed him off the back deck," Adam said.

"Wow," Cooper said. Adam nodded his head. There was a few things he hadn't told Cooper about himself. It wasn't that he didn't want to, it just never came up. He was bipolar and there were a few things Cooper didn't know about him yet. He was worried about him seeing that side of him and having Cooper leave him.

"Look I've got it under control, but sometimes I miss a few doses of meds," Adam said.

"I'll learn to help you then," Cooper said.

"Most guys would run screaming by now," Adam said shaking his head. He was amazed that Cooper was still with him. Most guys would've left when Adam found out he was pregnant.

"I'm not most guys Adam, I thought we agreed on that already," Cooper said.

-Landslide-

Kendall was pacing back and forth in front of James who was sitting on a bench. They had been processed and were put in a holding cell. They hadn't been made to wear orange thank god. James was glad for that. Orange wasn't really his color. It just didn't mesh well with his skin tone.

"I can't believe this is happening," Kendall said.

"Ken calm down, Carlos will be here soon and we'll be out," James said calmly. Kendall turned on James and stared at him shocked. How was he so calm about this.

"I can't calm down, we've been arrested, we're going to have to pay a fine James," Kendall said.

"We'll deal with it, besides it's not like we haven't been arrested before," James said shrugging.

"I am just glad you thought to call Carlos and not Jake or Adam," Kendall said shaking his head. He didn't want the kids finding out about this. They didn't know about his and James' prior arrests. He sat down on the bench next to James. James placed his hand on Kendall's knee.

"Everything is going to be ok and the kids will never even know," James said.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here."

"Oh no," Kendall said jumping up. He turned around and saw Adam standing there with a police officer behind him.

"He says he knows you two," the officer said.

"Yeah he's our son," James said.

"I'll go get the paper work started," the officer said and he left.

"What are you doing here?" Kendall asked looking at Adam as he moved over to the bars that separated them.

"You know, I bet when you imagined this situation you'd thought it'd be the other way around right dad?" Adam asked. He seemed to be fighting the urge to laugh. Kendall just glared at Adam.

"Where's Carlos?" James asked.

"Organizing the candle light vigil," Adam joked. James and Kendall both crossed their arms over their chests.

"Come on Adam we don't have time for this," Kendall said annoyed.

"Oh I think you do," Adam said nodding his head. "I was told since I'm a minor I have to give the money to the suspects, which means you two," Adam said pulling some money out of his pocket. He waved it in the air.

"You're enjoying this more than you should, you brat," Kendall said.

"Give us the money," James said holding his hand out to Adam.

"Ok but just so you know it's coming out of your allowance," Adam teased. A look of realization crossed Adam's face before he spoke next. "Oh yeah, uncle Carlos and uncle Logan headed to the hospital with Jake. There was an accident with Leora, Lilly, and Kyle. I know Kyle and Lilly are fine but haven't heard anything about Leora."

"What?" Kendall asked.

"Adam give us the money," James said. Adam handed the money over.

"What kind of accident?" Kendall asked.

"I don't know but, I think they were at the mall and Kyle bummed a ride so I think it was a car accident of some sort," Adam said.

"Go tell them to get us out of here," Kendall said. Adam nodded his head. He turned and started to leave. He stopped and turned back.

"What did you guys get arrested for?" Adam asked.

"Just go," Kendall said.

"You were having sex in the car weren't you?" Adam asked.

"No," Kendall said.

"Why else you guys be wearing each others shirts then?" Adam asked as he turned and walked away. Kendall looked at James and saw he was wearing in shirt. In their haste they hadn't realized they grabbed the wrong shirts.

"Accident?" James asked.

"I know, we go get the car and we'll head over to the hospital," Kendall said. James nodded his head. He didn't know what to say. He couldn't bear to think that something was wrong with Leora. He didn't know what he would do if she was seriously injured or worse. She was his only daughter and he didn't want anything bad to happen to her. He didn't want anything bad to happen to any of his kids.

-Landslide-

Kyle was sitting in the waiting room. Lilly was still in the ER getting bandaged up. Kyle hadn't heard anything about Leora. She had been in a different ambulance than him. He was also wondering about Jayda and Kara. Kyle couldn't believe a fun evening like this one had gone so wrong. One minute they were in the arcade joking and having fun, the next they were in the ER.

_"Dude I gotta go," Miles said looking at his watch. He lived a few blocks away and it was late out. He would most likely walk home._

_"No way am I paying for a cab," Kyle said shaking his head._

_"I can give you a ride," Jayda offered._

_"Sweet thanks Jay," Kyle said._

_"I'll see you guys later," Miles said before he took off running._

_"You guys ready to go," Jayda asked looking at the other girls. They all nodded their heads. They made their way out to the parking lot. They all piled into Jayda's car. Kyle, Lilly, and Leora got in the back._

_"Thanks for the ride Jay," Kyle said._

_"You're just lucky that you're not too far out of my way," Jayda said. Kyle nodded his head. Jayda started driving. They pulled out of the mall parking lot and made their way to the Knight's house._

_"So why were you two gone so long?" Jayda asked looking in the mirror for a second at Leora and Lilly._

_"Went to get smoothie sand ran into someone," Leora said shrugging._

_"Literally, she almost knocked him over," Lilly teased._

_"Shut up," Leora said looking over at Lilly._

_"He?" Kyle asked._

_"Caleb," Lilly said._

_"Are you still crushing on him?" Kyle asked. Jayda laughed and shook her head. "What he's all she can talk about sometimes. It's annoying," he said with an eye roll._

_"Like you're any better," Leora said._

_"Shut up," Kyle said pinching Leora._

_"Ow, jerk," Leora said glaring at him. Kyle just stuck his tongue out at her. "Oh that's real mature."_

_"Oh that's real mature." Kyle mocked._

_"That's not funny."_

_"That's not funny."_

_"Stop it."_

_"Stop it._

_"Hey don't make me turn this car around," Jayda threatened._

"Kyle."

Kyle turned and looked down the hallway. He saw Jake, Carlos, and Logan heading his way. He jumped up and met them halfway.

"What happened?" Logan asked.

"Jayda was driving and this car hit is from the side. I don't know what happened with Le. I was brought here, just a few scratches," Kyle said. He had a few on his arms and one on his forehead. He wasn't seriously injured. Jake moved over to Kyle and hugged him.

"I'm glad you're ok," Jake said.

"Where's Lilly?" Carlos asked.

"She's in the ER getting bandaged up. I think she needed a few stitches," Kyle said. Logan grabbed Carlos' arm and pulled him away. Kyle knew they were worried about Lilly and not to take it personal. Logan stopped and turned to the boys.

"Stay here I'll try and get some news on Leora," Logan said. Kyle and Jake nodded their heads. They both sat down once more.

"What happened?" Jake asked.

"I don't know, maybe if Leora and I hadn't been arguing Jayda would've been paying attention," Kyle said shaking his head. He looked down at his hands. He really felt responsible for what had happened. He didn't know why he had picked a fight with Leora.

"It's not your fault Kyle," Jake said putting a hand on Kyle's arm. Kyle looked up at Jake though his tears.

"It is too," Kyle snapped.

"It is not," Jake assured his younger brother.

"Leora and I took her attention and she wasn't looking at the road," Kyle said.

"Accidents happen," Jake said. Kyle just shook his head and looked away from Jake. The two sat in silence until Logan returned. Jake and Kyle both jumped up and met him halfway.

"Did you find anything out?" Jake asked.

"Leora is in surgery right now. They told me she had a collapsed lung and some internal bleeding. She should be fine in a few hours," Logan said.

"She's going to be fine?" Kyle asked relieved. Logan nodded his head.

"See she's going to be fine," Jake said. Kyle nodded his head. They both moved and sat down once more. Logan sat down with them as well.

"How is Lilly?" Kyle asked.

"She's almost done getting stitched up, she and Carlos will be out with her in a bit," Logan said. The three sat down.

"Did you hear about the other two?" Kyle asked.

"Yeah, the driver was knocked unconscious. Her spine was compressed and we won't know the extent of her damage until she wakes up. The other one had glass in her arm and needed stitches as well," Logan said.

"Jayda and Kara," Kyle said.

The three fell silent for a bit. None of them knew what to say. Lilly and Carlos joined them after awhile. Lilly had her arm wrapped up. She told Kyle she was fine repeatedly. Then they all settled down once more waiting for news on Lilly.

"Jake! Kyle!"

Jake and Kyle both jumped up and saw Kendall, James, Adam, and Cooper heading their way. Kyle jumped up and moved over to his dads.

"I am so sorry," Kyle said.

"Are you ok?" James asked as he hugged Kyle to him.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," Kyle said.

"Where's Leora?" Kendall asked.

"She's in surgery," Logan said standing up. "Her lung collapsed and she had some minor internal bleeding. She should be fine though," he added.

"How long?" Kendall asked.

"She should be out of surgery soon," Logan said.

-Landslide-

Leora's head as pounding and breathing seemed to be hard. She heard a steady beeping sound. She heard dull chatter. She could pick out a few phrases. She heard, "She should wake up soon." and "She'll be fine."

Leora managed to crack her eyes open a bit. She saw a light above her and a ceiling. She looked to her side and saw Kendall and James talking to Logan. None of them seemed to notice her. She didn't see Carlos anywhere.

"Le?"

Leora turned her head and saw Kyle, Lilly, and Jake sitting beside her. Adam and Cooper were sitting at the foot of the bed as well.

"Leora."

Leora turned once more and saw Kendall and James had moved to stand beside her.

"What happened?" Leora asked.

"You were in a car accident," Kendall said sitting gently on the edge of her bed. "You're going to be fine Ladybug," he said smiling at her.

"I remember fighting with Kyle then nothing," Leora said looking around the room. She saw Lilly and Kyle. They both had a few scratches on them.

"Post Traumatic Stress, your brain doesn't want to remember the traumatic event, but don't worry it'll come back to you," Logan said. Leora nodded her head. She listened to Logan talk about what had happened to her. He told her about her lung and the bleeding and told it was best she didn't move around much. She was glad to be ok, but she wondered about Jayda and Kara.

"What about Jayda and Kara?" Leora asked.

"Kara is just like Lilly with stitches on her arm," Kyle said. Lilly lifted her arm to show Leora her stitches. Leora nodded her head.

"What about Jay?" Leora asked.

"Something happened with her spine, she can't feel her legs," Kyle said looking down at the ground. Leora looked at Logan. He explained how her spine was compressed in the accident and how it caused her paralysis.

"How long have I been out?" Leora asked.

"Just since last night," Kyle said. Leora nodded her head once more. She laid back on the bed and let the new sink in. Her thoughts turned to Jayda. She wondered what this would mean for her dreams of being a model. She knew being a model meant you had to be able to walk. It was called a runway for a reason. She looked at Kyle. She could tell he felt guilty about all of this. She felt guilty too. She had been fighting with Kyle and it seemed to be the cause of the accident. She didn't know what to think right now.

"Le," Adam said moving over to her bedside.

"Yeah Addie," Leora said.

"I've got something that'll make you smile," Adam said grinning.

"What?" Leora asked curiously.

"Dad and pops got arrested and I had to go bail them out," Adam said. Leora looked at Kendall and James who didn't look too happy.

"Really?" Leora asked.

"Yes, but it's not a big deal, we just have a fine to pay," Kendall said.

"I'm just trying to lighten the mood a bit," Adam said smiling at Kendall.

"One more word and you're grounded," Kendall threatened.

"Go ahead, I hove no social life. I'm pregnant remember, like half the school thinks I'm a slut," Adam said shrugging.

"What?" James asked.

"It's no big deal pops, it's just people being stupid," Adam said calmly.

-Landslide-

Kyle walked into Jayda's room. He had a bunch of flowers. He poked his head in her room and saw her sitting up watching TV.

"Hey," Kyle said getting her attention. Jayda turned to face him and gave him a small smile. "How you feeling?" he asked.

"I've been better," Jayda said.

"Look Jay, I am so sorry," Kyle said walking over and holding the flowers out to her. "It should be me here and not you," he said looking at her.

"No, Kyle don't it wasn't your fault. I wasn't paying attention, but then again I didn't run a red light," Jayda said.

"Le and I were fighting. We took you attention. I never should of taken a ride with you guys," Kyle said shaking head.

"Ky stop it," Jayda said, "trust me you don't want to be in my place. I am in pain and I can't feel my legs. They say I might not walk again, but then again I might," she said looking down at her legs which were covered with a blanket.

"I still feel like this was my fault," Kyle whispered. He hated that she was being so calm about this. If he was in her place he'd be so mad. He didn't know at who, but he'd be mad.

"Stop it."

"I can't." Kyle hung his head. "Aren't you worried you might not walk ever again?" he asked moving closer to her bed.

"Yeah, terrified really, but there's nothing I can do about it. Things like this happen for a reason Kyle," Jayda said. Kyle sighed and looked away from Jayda. He knew she didn't blame him, but she should. It was his fault after all. She was being too nice to him.

**So there you go another chaoter. I hope you liked it. Review and let me know what you liked or what you didn't like.**

**Always **

**OUTOFMYMIND**


	22. Moving On

**I would like to thank,** _winterschild11, Franshes, DeniseDEMD, Chey21, Rena. Robacki, Mystery Girl 911, Tigers257, annabellex2, Princesa3000, and__CUTE CARGAN LOVE _**for all taking the extra time to revirew. Thank you it means so much to me to hear your thoughts so keep them coming. **

**Chapter 22: Moving On**

Adam sighed as he rested his head on his chin. He was thinking about Valentines day. It had been last week and he and Cooper had gotten one another cards and managed to get the house to themselves for a bit. Kendall and James had gone out to dinner again. They didn't get arrested this time. Jake and Damien had gone to dinner and a movie. Jake had fun and let Damien get just a bit further with fooling around. Kyle had snuck out and took Lilly out on a date and Leora had hung out with some of her other friends.

Adam smiled at the thought of valentines. He and Cooper had finally had some alone time. They were able to actually have sex. It was surprising but they hadn't let it go to waste. Adam knew it would be awhile before they ever got the chance again. They then watched some sappy romantic comedies and just had a great night together. A hand tapped his shoulder. Adam looked to his side at Damien.

"What?" Adam asked.

"You're spacing out the bell just rang," Damien said laughing. Adam gathered his things and stood up. "So what's on your mind," he asked as they both walked out of the classroom.

"Just thinking about things," Adam said shrugging. He didn't want to go into detail about what he was thinking about. He knew Damien wouldn't like it anyways. He would probably just tease Adam.

"So, what are you doing after school today?" Adam asked.

"Nothing why?" Damien asked.

"Cause he's a slut and he needs attention," a voice said from behind them. Adam stopped and turned around. He saw a hockey player, Marvin Jameson standing against his locker.

"Totally, thank you so much for that," Adam said flipping Marvin off.

"Well it's true, look what you did to Cooper. You drug his down with you," Marvin said.

"You're just jealous because Cooper wouldn't date you. I mean I am a 'slut' and I wouldn't touch you with a ten foot pole," Adam said using air quotes for the word slut. Damien snorted and stifled a laugh.

"Watch it Knight," Marvin said.

"Lave him alone, Jameson."

Marvin turned around and saw Jake and Cooper standing behind him. They both looked pissed off. Adam rolled his eyes and walked past Marvin to the other two with Damien right behind him.

"Leave it be," Adam said shaking his head. He just walked past them. The other three followed him down the hall.

"Are you ok?" Cooper asked worriedly.

"He's an idiot don't pay him any mind," Damien said.

"I'm fine, just go to class," Adam said nodding his head. He left the other three and turned down a hallway. He made his way to his next class leaving the other three behind. He didn't want to deal with this right now. People all over school were saying it. He got it everywhere. He had to deal with it.

Adam walked into his next class. He took his seat and got his things out. People were looking at him. He was used to that too. He just ignored it. The bell rang again and Adam listened to the teacher lecture. He focused on taking notes and not on the eyes on him. He was trying hard not to let it get to him. It was all he could do not to cry.

In the last two months people had all talked about him getting pregnant. It was like they had nothing better to do. They all talked about Adam being a slut, or Cooper being stupid enough to knock him up. It was all the same and nothing changed. Adam half wished something would happen to take their minds off it, but nothing did. Not even the car accident a month ago. People talked for about a week about Jayda and sad it was that she was in a wheel chair, then went right back to Adam.

In the last month Adam's stomach had started to grow a bit. It was still hardly noticeable. He had to get bigger pants, but any stranger wouldn't think he was pregnant. His baby bump was small still. He knew a few months that wouldn't be the case. The teasing would only get worse for him.

Adam sighed and sat back in his chair. He wasn't sure how much more of this he could take. As much as he hated to admit it, the gossip and picking on him was getting to him. It was making him feel bad and not like himself. He knew it was too. It was making him less confident and he was messing up rehearsals for the play which was opening in a few weeks. He didn't know why he was letting it get to him. It was taking it's toll on him just like the pregnancy was. He was starting to doubt his decision of keeping the baby. He wasn't sure if he would be able to juggle school and a baby next year.

-Landslide-

Leora was sitting in class with Lilly beside her. It had been three weeks since the accident and everything was getting back to normal somewhat. Chatter about the accident died down, the only thing left to remind people was Jayda in a wheel chair. She didn't seem too bothered by it. She was in physical therapy and working on walking again. Leora had to cancel her date with Caleb, but he told her that was ok and to call him once she got better. They had been texting a lot, and she told him about her dads. He said he understood and hoped she convinced them soon.

"Le," Lilly said quietly. Leora looked over at Lilly. "You ok?" Lilly asked.

"Yeah, fine," Leora said nodding her head. There was no way she was going to tell Lilly how she really felt about the accident. She knew Lilly had moved on. Her stitches had been taken out and her arm had healed quickly, then again her dad was a surgeon and knew how to take care of her injury.

"You sure? You seem a bit spacey," Lilly said quietly as she spared a glance to their teacher who had her back to them.

"Yeah, just thinking, I mean Kyle and I are trying to get our dads into letting us date, I think we're wearing them down," Leora said.

"Really?" Lilly asked.

"Yeah, I mean I'm finally feeling a lot better since the accident," Leora said smiling. Lilly nodded her head. She knew Leora was still recovering from her collapsed lung.

"I've been texting Caleb a lot," Leora said smiling. Lilly laughed and nodded her head.

"Maybe, you and I could hang out and just happen to run into Caleb and Kyle," Lilly suggested.

"You want me and Kyle together again?" Leora asked. Lilly laughed and nodded her head.

"It'll be fine we'll go out and meet up with them casually and it won't be a date. It will be friends hanging out," Lilly said.

"If you're sure," Leora said smiling slightly. She was still coming to terms with what had happened. She was told it wasn't her fault, but she felt like it was, ad she knew Kyle did too. It was their twin telepathy that made them both feel that way. That's what she thought at least.

"Think a bout it," Lilly said.

"I will."

"I mean Kyle and I had a date on Valentines day after all," Lilly said smiling slightly. It had been their first date and she had been excited.

"Girls something you want to share with us?"

The two looked up at their teacher and shook their heads. Leora looked down at her desk quickly. She knew this wasn't the end of the conversation. She knew Lilly would push it until she gave in and she knew she would.

-Landslide-

Carlos sighed as he sat down on the couch. He had finished his latest job. He wasn't sure if he wanted to take on another. He was still thinking about getting into acting. He and Logan hadn't talked about it since he brought it up almost three weeks ago. They hadn't really talked much in the last three weeks.

Carlos missed Logan these last few weeks, but he didn't understand why Logan was so against this. It wasn't like he was doing something more dangerous. He just wanted to act. He wanted to do something that made him happy. He wanted to get more out of his life. He hated that Logan wasn't being supportive of his decision. He was going to do it whether or not Logan wanted him to. He was going to talk to the girls and see what they thought. He had done a movie and had a few guest appearances on TV shows. The girls knew the drill of when he was acting. He had done it a few times. He hoped they would be happier than Logan.

He heard the front door open and a voice call out, "Carlos."

That was James. Carlos stood up and walked out to the hallway where James was walking towards him. James smiled.

"Hey, I was wondering if maybe you wanted go out for a bit, Ken's at work and I am getting bored sitting home alone," James said.

"Sure, I haven't had lunch yet," Carlos said.

"Come on, we'll go out," James said moving over to Carlos. He grabbed his arm and pulled him back out the door. "Got your car keys? I walked," James said. Carlos dug his keys out of his pocket. They both got into Carlos' red subcompact.

"The diner," James said. Carlos nodded his head and drove to the diner. It was a small diner that they frequented with Kendall and Logan. James pulled them over to their usual booth and they sat down across from one another. "So, how are things? I feel liken we hardly talk anymore," James said.

"Fine, I thinking of getting more into acting rather than just stunts," Carlos said.

"Cool, do what makes you happy man. I got a job that's taking me down to Cabo, I was thinking of taking Kyle with me to get him out of his funk," James said.

"He's still in that funk?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah, I hope he'll find his passion for modeling again or something," James said.

"Did you think of maybe getting him some counseling?" Carlos asked.

"That'll be my next step," James said, "Leora too," he added looking down at his hands.

"It's not your fault, things like this happen, but it's better to get help sooner rather than later," Carlos said.

"I know," James sighed, "but I Kyle and I are going to Cabo this weekend for a three day shoot. He'll be able to be there and watch and maybe take part. I know the director of the shoot and everything," James said.

"Yeah, maybe he'll get his spark back," Carlos said. James nodded his head. Their waitress came and took their order and left the two alone once more.

"So, how are things with Logan?" James asked.

"Fine," Carlos said shrugging. He hadn't told James about their fight. He and Logan weren't really talking much anymore. They were both busy with the girls getting them ready for school in the morning and after school they each took a girl and did things with them. They alternated and Carlos was sure the girls were starting to notice something was up. Lilly seemed to be wanting to spend a little more time with Leora.

"Carlos you can tell me anything," James said.

"It's nothing," Carlos said shaking his head. He didn't want to share this with James. This was between him and Logan. They would sort things out soon.

"Carlos," James said.

"Logan doesn't support me wanting to act," Carlos sighed.

"Really?" James asked shocked.

"I don't know why, but he's against me acting for some reason," Carlos said nodding his head. He really didn't understand why Logan was against it.

"Well I guess it is a change, but it's not like you want to do something completely different like become a chef," James said.

"That's what I told him, but he won't budge," Carlos sighed.

"Just give him time to think it over. I just don't think he wants you to get rejected," James said.

"I know, but I've acted before. I know what the process is and how to do it," Carlos said. "Enough about me tell me more about this Cabo trip."

"We're leaving Friday and we'll be back Monday. It's hardly a trip. It's just work," James said.

"I envy your work," Carlos said causing James to laugh.

"I can't help it I was just born with amazing looks," James said fanning his face with his old jazz hands move. Carlos laughed and shook his head.

"That's true, but what are you gonna do when they fade?" Carlos asked.

"Depend on my husband to take care of me," James said simply.

"He would too," Carlos said.

-Landslide-

Kyle looked down at his bag. He was getting ready for a trip to Cabo with James. Jake, Adam, Cooper, and Leora were all in school. He was going to miss a few days of school, but he was excited. James had never taken him out of the country for a modeling job like this before. He had only taken him on local jobs. This was a first and Kyle was excited. Jayda was jealous, but told him to take notes for her and call her. Kyle had promised her that he would. Kyle had also told Miles he was leaving for the weekend and Miles was upset. He was mad that he was leaving him all alone for the weekend with no plans now.

"Kyle, come on we have to get going," James called up the stairs.

"I'll be done in a minute," Kyle called back. He grabbed his smaller travel bag that attached to his suitcase and made sure all his travel documents were in place. He made sure he had everything he would need before heading down stairs. He stopped at the bottom of the stairs when he saw James talking to Kendall.

"You've got all the hotel information and I'll have my cell on, if you can't get me call Kyle's call," James said looking the blonde in the eyes.

"I know James," Kendall said smiling at the brunette.

"I just don't want to leave you home like this," James said.

"It's only the weekend," Kendall said chuckling at James' behavior.

"I know, but you're almost four months pregnant now and I really don't want to leave you home alone," James said looking down at Kendall's stomach.

"I'm fine James, I am not a glass doll, I am just pregnant. I won't be alone I'll have the kids and Carlos will come over," Kendall said laughing.

"I'm ready," Kyle said walking up to the two with his bags. Kendall turned to Kyle and smiled.

"You be careful now," Kendall said pulling Kyle into a hug. Kyle nodded his head and hugged Kendall back.

"I'll be fine dad, pops won't let me out of his sight you know that," Kyle said.

"If there are any problems just call Carlos and Logan," James said.

"I know, James, everything will be fine," Kendall said turning back to his husband. James just nodded his head. He pecked Kendall on the lips and walked out to the car with Kyle.

"This is gonna be so much fun," Kyle said. James laughed and nodded his head. "I am so happy that you're bringing me with you," Kyle said. They both loaded their bags into the trunk.

"You're the first one I thought about," James said truthfully. Kyle smiled knowing that it was true. He knew Kendall wasn't into modeling and his siblings weren't either. Kyle was the only one who was into it. Kendall and James often said he was more Diamond than Knight. The rest of his siblings were more like the Knight side of their family. They both walked around the car and got in.

"Pops," Kyle said as he got into the passengers seat. James started the car.

"Yeah," James said.

"I know I've been a bit off lately," Kyle said slowly.

"It's ok, you've been through something traumatic," James said.

"I know, but it's hard seeing Jayda in that wheelchair," Kyle said shaking his head. He still thought it should be him in her place. It was his fault that he had distracted her. If only he and Leora hadn't been fighting.

"Kyle it wasn't you're fault," James said. Kyle sighed and looked out the window. He wanted to believe James, but he couldn't. All he could think about was that night. He knew it was his fault. He felt like if he hadn't been fighting with Leora nothing would've happened. "Let's just have fun this weekend," James said. Kyle nodded his head.

-Landslide-

Kendall sighed as he laid back on the couch. He turned the TV on and turned on a new channel. He had gotten off work early once more and had the house to himself for awhile. James and Kyle were on a flight to Cabo and the other kids wouldn't be home for at least another hour. He relaxed and laid back. He let his eyes drift shut and thought about the baby. He wanted the bay to be a girl. He wasn't sure he could handle another boy. He knew another girl would be good. He would have another little princess to take care of.

Kendall was sitting in a rocking chair with a small bundle in his arms. He was rocking and humming gently. He looked down at the bundle and saw a small pink face looking up at him. He saw green eyes and sandy brown hair. He smiled at her.

"Hey there princess," he said softly.

"She's gorgeous."

Kendall looked up at James and smiled at him. He nodded his head. She really was gorgeous. It was everything he wanted. She was perfect.

Kendall jerked up. He sat up and looked around the room. He smiled slightly at the thought of his dream. He wanted another girl. It would be so much easier than another boy. It would also mean less hospital visits.

The front door opened and he heard two pairs of footsteps heading towards him. He stood up and walked out to the hallway. He saw Leora and Adam there.

"Hey," Kendall said.

"Are Kyle and pops gone then?" Adam asked.

"Yeah they left. Do Jake and Cooper have practice," Kendall asked.

"No they have a game," Adam said as he tossed his backpack into the closet and walked towards the kitchen in search of food.

"How was your day Ladybug?" Kendall asked.

"Good, Lilly wants to hang out later if that's ok," Leora said.

"Go ahead," Kendall said nodding his head. Leora smiled and threw her arms around Kendall in a hug.

"Thanks dad," she said. Leora then made her way to the kitchen as well in search of a snack. Kendall followed his kids.

"When will Jake and Cooper be home?" Kendall asked.

"Not until late," Adam said. He had his head in the refrigerator.

"Ok how about the three of us go out to dinner later?" Kendall asked.

"Sure," Adam said.

"I'm heading over to Lilly's later remember," Leora said.

"Ok Adam looks like it's just you and me," Kendall said.

"Looks like it," Adam said. Kendall just nodded his head. Adam and Leora finished making their snacks and headed up to their bed rooms. Leora to get ready to go and Adam to get away for a bit.

Kendall returned to the living room. He would be lying if he said he wasn't worried about going out to dinner tonight. He and Adam didn't exactly see eye to eye all the time. They fought the most of the entire family. Kendall just had a hard time relating to Adam most of the time. Kendall sighed knowing that this was going to be a long night.

-Landslide-

Logan sighed as he made his way into the house. Lilly had Leora over and Layla was out a friends for now and would be home later. Carlos was probably in the kitchen cooking dinner. Logan sighed at the thought of his husband. He and Carlos hadn't really been talking lately. They made small talk in front of the girls, but that was it.

Logan was still thinking over Carlos' decision to start acting. He didn't know why Carlos wanted to act. Doing stunts had been his plan. He told Logan it was what he wanted. Logan sighed and shook his head. They had been fighting for almost a month now. They hadn't even had a nice valentines day. They girls had been out so they didn't know. At least Logan hoped they didn't know that they were fighting. He didn't want them to worry about this. It was between him and Carlos not them. He didn't want the girls to get into this.

He didn't understand why Carlos wanted this so bad. He knew he should support Carlos in what he wanted, but acting wasn't a stable job. Acting took up a lot of time. That had been the whole reason Logan had to change his job. He and Carlos hadn't been able to really see one another and they hardly had a marriage. Logan didn't want to have that again. He wanted to spend time with Carlos. He wanted a husband who would be there for him.

He sighed and though over Carlos' side of the argument. Carlos wanted more from his job. He wanted to take the next step in his career. He seemed to really think that this was the next step, and Logan couldn't see a reason that it wasn't. He just didn't want to sit on the side lines as Carlos started to work all hours of the day and hardly saw him. It would be just the opposite of what they had been before.

Logan did miss the Latino's touch though. He missed the way he would hold Carlos at night and kiss him. He and Carlos were still sleeping in the same bed, there was just this space between them. Logan missed the look of pleasure on Carlos' face as they made love. It had been so long since they even fooled around really. The last time they had gotten past light dry humping was before he had gotten sick, but right after he changed his job. He sighed as he realized just what he had to do.

Logan made his way to the kitchen where Carlos was cooking. He saw Carlos standing over the stove stirring something in a pot. He walked over to the Latino and placed his arms around him. Carlos jumped and looked at Logan.

"Oh," Carlos said shocked.

"I've been doing some thinking," Logan said slowly.

"Yeah," Carlos said.

"I'll support what ever decision you want to make," Logan said, "I am not saying this because I want to end this argument or because I want to actually sleep with you in my arms again, but because I want you to be happy. I want you to do what you love."

Carlos turned around in Logan's arms and looked at him. He smiled. "You mean it?" Carlos asked looking him straight in the eyes. He was looking for any hint of doubt.

"Yeah, I've really been thinking and it's your career and this does seem like the next logical step," Logan said nodding his head. Carlos smiled and threw his arms around Logan in a hug.

"Thank you, I was about ready to talk to the girls and see what they wanted and if they were ok with this. I mean in a few years they'll be out of the house and we'll have this big old place to ourselves," Carlos said.

"I know, but I don't want to go back to hardly seeing each other," Logan said trying not to sound hurt. He had gone through hurt too before. He had been hurt when he saw how much the girls had grown because he hadn't paid attention. He had been hurt when he found out he had hurt Carlos and Lilly. He was hurt when Layla still asked him if he was coming home for dinner.

"I know, but sometimes I might have to work late. You know how it goes," Carlos said. Logan nodded his head. Carlos had acted before. He had done a few small jobs.

"I just don't want to lose you Los," Logan said.

"You won't, I won't take on more than I can handle, but I am just starting so I might not get roles right away," Carlos said. Logan nodded his head. Carlos was right. It might take sometime to get good roles. He just hoped Carlos could do it. He just wanted Carlos happy. He would do anything to see Carlos smile, even give up his happiness for it. That was just how much he loved Carlos.

"Oh, Layla called and she's staying the night at Millie's again," Carlos said.

"Give Lilly sixty bucks and send her to the mall," Logan said.

"No, I told them supper was almost done, later," Carlos said smiling at Logan.

"Fine," Logan sighed. He leaned in and pecked Carlos on the lips. "Later then, no interruptions though this time. Just you and me and that bed," he said quietly.

-Landslide-

Adam made his way down to the living room. It was almost five and he and Kendall hadn't chosen a place to go yet. Adam was kind of nervous about this. It had never been just him and Kendall before. There was always someone else with them. It wasn't that Adam didn't love his dad, because he did. He loved him like a son should. The reason he was nervous was because he and Kendall never really got along. They were just too different and they butted heads too much.

Adam shook his head and walked into the living room. Kendall was sitting on the couch. He hadn't noticed Adam yet.

"Dad," Adam said getting his attention. Kendall turned to look at Adam. "I was wondering where you wanted to go tonight," Adam said.

"I'm not sure," Kendall said honestly.

"I don't know either," Adam admitted. He wasn't sure what he wanted.

"Well, how about Mexican?" Kendall asked.

"Nah, lately Mexican makes me really gassy," Adam said shaking his head. "What about that Italian place?"

"Can't eat tomatoes without throwing up," Kendall said wrinkling his nose. "How about the Thai place?"

"Still banned from there after that fight with Jake," Adam said.

"I forgot all about that."

"How about Hill's diner?"

"Went there for lunch."

"Ok this is going to be harder than I thought," Adam said as he sat down on the couch next to Kendall. He had been afraid something like this would happen. They could never agree on anything. He and Kendall were just too different.

"I have an idea," Kendall said.

"What?" Adam asked looking over at the blonde.

"Why not go to the store and see what we want and just cook for ourselves," Kendall suggested.

"Sure."

**So there you go another chapter. I hope you liked it. Cargan made up YAY! I know you probably wanted teh smut, but it'll be in the next chapter. I felt that this was getting a little long. I had to cut off somewhere. Review and let me know what you liked or what you didn't like.**

**Always **

**OUTOFMYMIND**


	23. Father & Son Bonding

**I would like to thank,** _Chey21, Rena. Robacki, DeniseDEMD, CUTE CARGAN LOVE, ArkieAlev, Franshes, CrazyKAMESFan13, Mystery Girl 911, and Susuki6789 _**for all taking the extra time to revirew. Thank you it means so much to me to hear your thoughts so keep them coming. **

**Chapter 23: Father & Son Bonding**

Adam and Kendall walked into the kitchen with a few bags from the grocery store. They had decided on stir-fry. They had bought fettuccine noodles and vegetables and some beef bouillon for a little added flavor. They also bought pork since Kendall was having a beef aversion and Adam a chicken aversion.

"Dad get the skillet," Adam said as he pulled items out of the bag. Kendall nodded his head and they both started moving about the kitchen getting things ready. The phone rang and Kendall grabbed it.

"Hello?" he said as Adam's cell rang. Adam pulled his cell phone and answered it as well. "Hey James everything alright?" Kendall asked.

"Dude this place is amazing," Kyle said.

"Hello to you too Ky," Adam said laughing. Kendall looked over at Adam.

"Hey, but man this place is amazing," Kyle said.

"I'm glad you're having fun James, yes everything is fine," Kendall said as he grabbed the pork and got a knife and cutting board.

"You're all settled in then?" Adam asked as he grabbed a knife and cutting board. He and Kendall got to work as they talked to James and Kyle.

"Yes, we landed about an hour ago and man this place is beautiful. Tomorrow we're going to this cliff where the shoot is taking place and it's supposed to be amazing," Kyle said.

"How's pops? Sounds like he's checking in with dad," Adam said as he looked over at Kendall who was rolling his eyes as he spoke.

"Yes, James I know, I am a grown man," Kendall said.

"Yeah, he's just being a bit over protective of dad and the baby. Before we left he couldn't stop talking to dad and made sure he had all the emergency numbers and who to call in an emergency. I actually just slipped his watch and headed down to the pool," Kyle said.

"Is he really that bad?" Adam asked.

"Yeah," Kyle said.

"Adam," Kendall said getting Adam's attention. "Your father wants to talk to you," he said.

"You must be annoyed with him if you called him my father," Adam said.

"Let me talk to Kyle for a moment," Kendall said rolling his eyes. They switched phones and Adam smiled as he said hello to James.

"Hey pops what's up?" Adam asked.

"I just wanted to make sure everything ok," James said.

"Chillax it's just me and dad. Leora's at Lilly's for the night and Jake and Cooper are away at a game. Everything's fine," Adam said.

"Just you and your dad?" James asked.

"Yep nothing to worry about. I mean we're just getting dinner ready and throwing knives at one another and there is a fire," Adam said casually.

"That's not funny," James said.

"Everything is fine, you have nothing to worry about," Adam said.

"Yeah right, cause you're just a little angel," James said.

"Hey, I just might surprise you," Adam said offended. He had been getting better at not getting angry, or controlling it at least. Some people, like Jake, just knew how to push his buttons though. "Don't worry pops this weekend will be fine and the house will be mostly in one piece when you get back," he said.

"Put your dad back on," James said.

"Dad pops doesn't trust me and wants to talk to you again," Adam said holding the phone out to Kendall who held a hand up to Adam as he talked to Kyle.

"Sounds great, but I've gotta go your father wants to talk to me again, here's Adam," Kendall said holding the phone out to Adam. They traded again and Adam grabbed his cell phone and Kendall walked out of the kitchen.

"You don't think they're gonna get into a fight do you," Kyle asked.

"I don't know, dad seems annoyed, but once pops is back he'll stop worrying and things will get back to normal and we'll have to put up with their lovey dovyness," Adam said shrugging as he started cutting vegetables again.

"Adam I am serious, they never fight," Kyle said.

"Not that we know, but come on Ky, when they give us money randomly to get us out of the house it's not always so they can go at it like rabbits. I mean they are only human think," Adam said.

"I know that, but still," Kyle said.

"No buts everything is going to be fine, just have fun and don't fall off the cliff," Adam said.

"Har, har," Kyle said.

"Relax and have fun Kyle. I have got to go though, I've gotta start cooking soon," Adam said looking down at the vegetables he had cut.

"Ok, bye," Kyle said. Adam hung up and pocketed his phone and continued to cut up the vegetables. He finished and moved over to the pork. He knew Kendall was probably going to be awhile. He finished cutting the meat when Kendall walked back into the kitchen.

"Everything ok?" Adam asked as he grabbed the vegetable oil and poured some in a frying pan for the pork and another for the vegetables.

"Yeah, he's just worried something will go wrong with the baby," Kendall said.

"Why?" Adam asked.

"I've never told you kids this before but your aunt had a few miscarriages and is lucky to have kids and the same can be said about your grandmother," Kendall said.

"Oh he's worried it's a genetic thing," Adam said. Kendall nodded his head.

"It's just bad luck," Kendall said. Adam nodded his head.

"Come one let's get cooking, I am hungry," Adam said. Kendall nodded his head. Adam moved to stand in front of the stove when he felt it. A small nudge in his stomach. "Oh," he said shocked. He hadn't expected that.

"Something wrong?" Kendall asked looking over at Adam while he started frying the pork.

"I think the baby is moving," Adam said a small smile on his face.

"Ah, yeah it'll be awhile before anyone else can feel it," Kendall said.

"That's the first time I've felt it," Adam said looking at Kendall his smile getting bigger as he felt it again.

"Well maybe they're hungry and wants up to hurry up and cook," Kendall teased.

"Probably," Adam said nodding his head. They fell silent as they both focused on making dinner. "When did you first feel it?" Adam asked after awhile.

"A few weeks ago, and your father felt it about a week after that," Kendall said nodding his head.

-Landslide-

Carlos gasped as his back hit the wall beside the door after Logan kicked it shut. They had just sent Lilly and Leora to the mall. They had at least two hours before the girls came back. Leora was staying the night too.

"Logie," Carlos gasped as Logan's lips found his neck. Logan bit down roughly at Carlos' pulse point. Carlos gasped once more.

"God Los, I've missed this," Logan said as he hands found the hem of Carlos' shirt. He tore the shirt up and over Carlos' head. "Love you," he said.

"Love you too, now take me to the bed," Carlos said. Logan grinned and pulled Carlos over to the bed. He pushed him down onto it. Logan made quick work of the buttons on his own shirt and he pulled it off. He climbed on the bed on top of Carlos.

He leaned down and sealed their lips together in a kiss. He used one hand to hold himself up while the other explored Carlos' bare torso. It was familiar, but at the same time it was like new. He hadn't touched Carlos like this in so long. It was like the first time again.

"Logan more," Carlos gasped when Logan started to trail kisses down his neck. He gasped when Logan's teeth found his nipple. Logan nipped at the hardening nub while his hand came to pinch his other nipple. Carlos moaned and arched his back at the pleasure he was receiving. "Logie," he gasped.

Logan sat back and started on the Latino's pants. Carlos' breath hitched Logan smiled down at his lover as he pulled his pants off, so he was left in just his underwear. Logan licked his lips as he looked down at the bulge in Carlos' underwear. Logan's eyes racked over Carlos' body. Carlos was a stunt man. So he worked out to keep in shape. Logan really liked that. He also ate healthy because Logan was a doctor and rather than listen to Logan nag about bad eating habit's the whole family ate healthily. Logan ran his hands over Carlos' stomach.

"God Los, you're beautiful," Logan said still looking his husband up and down. Carlos blushed at the comment. Logan smiled, liking that even after all these years he could still make Carlos blush. Logan's hands traveled lower.

"More," Carlos gasped as Logan started to rub the bulge in Carlos' underwear. Logan grinned and slipped his hand under the hem of his underwear. Carlos squirmed and whined. Logan with drew his hand and moved his face down so he was level with Carlos' clothed member. Logan placed his mouth on it and blew hot air. "Logie!"

Logan sat back grinning, "What do you want Los?"

"You," Carlos replied readily.

"More specific," Logan cooed huskily.

"Fuck me," Carlos panted. Logan quickly ridded Carlos of his last item of clothing. Logan then jumped up and got rid of the rest of his clothing as well. He climbed back on the bed and retrieved their stash of lube from the bedside table drawer along with a condom. Logan set the condom aside for the moment and slicked up his fingers.

Carlos opened his legs for Logan exposing himself to the brunette before him. Logan smiled and brought his fingers down to Carlos' exposed hole. He rubbed it gently teasing the Latino.

"Don't tease," Carlos whined. Logan grinned and slipped his finger inside Carlos' tight heat. He gasped at the feeling. He had forgotten just how tight and warm Carlos was. It really had been too long since they had done this last.

"Mmm, Los," Logan hummed as he added another finger. He started to stretch the Latino open. "You want my cock in you?" he asked.

"Si, por favor," Carlos said nodding his head. Logan added a third finger just to make sure Carlos was stretched. It had been awhile and he didn't want to hurt his lover. After Carlos thrust himself down on Logan's fingers Logan declared him ready for more. He pulled his fingers out and grabbed the condom. He opened it and slipped it on. He lubed himself up and pressed himself to Carlos once more.

"Tell me what you want," Logan said.

"I want you to fuck me. I want you to make me forget my name and make me unable to walk for a week," Carlos said huskily. Logan moaned at that and pushed into the tight heat that was Carlos. Carlos gasped and wiggled his hips.

Logan took that as a sign to move and he did. He started to thrust in and out of the Latino rapidly. He thrust as hard and as fast as he could into his lover. He only wanted to please Carlos. He grabbed the Latino's leaking member and stroked him in time with his thrusts.

The two lost themselves to the ecstasy. They both tumbled over the edge together. Logan collapsed on top of Carlos breathing heavily. He rolled off the Latino.

"God…that was…amazing," Carlos panted.

"Yeah," Logan said nodding his head. He sat up and took the condom off and tossed it away. He got out of bed and retrieved a wash cloth and cleaned himself and Carlos off. He then gave Carlos some clean underwear and a t-shirt to wear. Logan grabbed some clothes for himself and dressed.

"Thank you Logie," Carlos said once Logan laid down next to him.

-Landslide-

Leora tapped her foot as she waited for Lilly to come out of the dressing room. Logan and Carlos had given them money to go shopping and Lilly wanted some new clothes. She had to try them on before she bought them. Leora didn't mind waiting though. She had seen the looks on Logan and Carlos' faces. She knew what they were going to do. She had seen that look on her dads' faces often enough.

"Tada." Lilly walked out of the dressing room. She was wearing a pair of faded jeans and blue and green t-shirt.

"You look amazing Lil, I think my brother would drool," Leora said. Lilly smiled and walked over to the mirror and looked at herself.

"I don't like the colors though," Lilly said.

"Are you kidding," Leora asked walking over to her best friend. "You look HOT."

"Do I?" Lilly asked twirling her hair around her finger. Leora nodded her head. "Should I buy it?" she asked.

"Definitely, and wear it Tuesday when Kyle gets back," Leora said.

"Oh that's right, he's in Cabo," Lilly said.

"Yep," Leora said.

"Jealous?" Lilly asked.

"A little, I mean it's Cabo, that's where you go to vacation. I've always wanted to go," Leora said.

"Someday," Lilly said as she walked back into the dressing room.

"Yeah, I know," Leora said sitting down on a bench. "I know why pops took him though. It was to get him out of his funk. He still feels guilty about Jayda," Leora said.

"Still, I hadn't noticed," Lilly said from within the dressing room.

"I think the only time he isn't all depressed is when he's around you," Leora said.

"What?" Lilly asked sticking her head out of the dressing room. She looked shocked.

"Yeah, when he's with you he seems to forget his worries and he laughs around you. He doesn't laugh at home anymore," Leora said.

"Oh." Lilly retreated into the dressing room once more. She finished changing and returned with the clothes her hands. "He doesn't laugh? What do you mean?"

"I mean at home he's a completely different person. It's like whenever you're around he's himself again," Leora said.

"Oh," Lilly said again.

"Come on let's pay and go, there's this new sweatshirt and I want to see if they still have it a Hot Topic," Leora said changing the subject. Lilly nodded her head. They left the changing area and Lilly paid for her clothes.

-Landslide-

"Pops," Kyle called as he walked into the hotel room. He saw James sitting on the bed watching TV. "The pool was fun," he said. He knew James wasn't happy that he had left while he was in the shower.

"You could've told me," James said turning to face Kyle with a frown on his face.

"Yeah, and have you follow me around and embarrass me," Kyle said crossing his arms over his chest. "besides I left a note," he added pointing to the desk where he had wrote his note.

"Kyle I did not bring you down here so you could do whatever you wanted. You are only fifteen," James said.

"I know that," Kyle said walking over to the other bed and sitting down.

"You had me scared to death Kyle. I came out of the bathroom and you were gone," James said.

"Ok next time I'll say something," Kyle said.

"That's all I ask," James said.

"I called Adam and Dad," Kyle said.

"I know, I did too," James said.

"Adam said they were getting ready to cook, I just hope they don't burn the house down," Kyle said smiling. It was known that Kendall and Adam weren't the best cooks. They could cook, just not that good.

"Oh god I didn't even think about that," James said shaking his head. He laughed as well.

"So tomorrow we explore and visit the cliff where the shoot is?" Kyle asked.

"Yeah, they want us to get familiar with the cliff and we shoot Sunday," James said nodding his head.

"Why Sunday?" Kyle asked

"It was the photographer's only day off for weeks and the shoot needs to be done as soon as possible," James said shrugging.

"So, what is the shoot for then?" Kyle asked.

"Swimwear," James said simply.

-Landslide-

Jake and Cooper yawned as Jake pulled into the driveway. They had just gotten back from a basketball game. The bus ride there and back had been long. I was ten at night and all they both wanted to do was sleep. They were sure the others were already in bed so that wouldn't be a problem.

They both got out of the car and grabbed their bags from the trunk. They made their way inside. They heard the TV still on and shared a confused look. They both walked down the hallway past the stairs to the living room. They turned into the room and saw Adam and Kendall sitting on the couch laughing together.

"I never said that," Adam said shaking his head.

"You did too," Kendall said laughing. Neither of them noticed Jake or Cooper.

"Uh dad?" Jake said slowly.

"Adam?" Cooper said.

"Oh, hey guys," Adam said jumping up from the couch. He walked over to Cooper a big smile on his face.

"You'll never guess what happened," Adam said.

"What?" Cooper asked.

"I felt the baby move," Adam said his smile getting bigger. "I mean it'll still be some time before you and anyone else can feel it, but I did," he said quickly. Cooper smiled and nodded his head.

"So where's Leora?" Jake asked Kendall.

"She's over at Lilly's for the night," Kendall said.

"How was the game?" Adam asked.

"Good, we won," Jake said. Cooper nodded his head as he yawned. "I'm gonna go to bed though the bus ride was long," he said.

"Yeah me too," Cooper said.

"Well, I'll be up in a bit we're watching a movie," Adam said to Cooper. Cooper nodded his head. Adam pecked him on the lips before walking back over to the couch. Cooper and Jake left the living room and headed up stairs.

"That was odd," Jake commented.

"What?" Cooper asked.

"Adam and dad getting along for once," Jake said.

"How so?" Cooper asked confused.

"Well, usually Adam and dad don't get along that well. I mean they fight more than they agree on anything," Jake said.

"Oh," Cooper said nodding his head. Now that Jake mentioned it, he did notice that Adam and Kendall did tend to fight a bit more than the others did. "It's probably because they're going threw the same thing," Cooper said.

"That makes sense," Jake said nodding his head. They both said good night to one another and headed to their rooms.

-Landslide-

Kyle watched as James and a few of the other models posed for the shoot. The waves were crashing behind them and making the shots look great. Kyle was just observing. He liked this though. He was standing close to the photographer and his assistant. James had introduced him to them and they were happy to see someone his age interested in the job.

They would both spit out facts for Kyle and tell him things. They talked about the models and the location and how things worked. Kyle listened to everything they had to say. He listened eagerly. He was happy that they were so kind. He had been to shoot when he was younger where the photographer hadn't been nice.

After James was done with his shoot the photographer announced it was time for the teen models turn. Kyle was sitting outside the changing station waiting for James. One of the workers walked up to him.

"What are you doing? The photographer wants all younger models in their outfits," he said.

"I-I-" Kyle stammered not sure what to say. He wanted to be a model, but he wasn't yet. James had told him he had to finish high school before he started his career and even then he wished Kyle would go to college.

"He's not a model," James said walking out.

"Oh, sorry, we're missing a model and I thought he was it. He's got the looks for it," the guy said before walking off.

"I could totally be a model," Kyle said confidently.

"We've got an agreement," James said.

"I know, I know, just small local jobs until I graduate," Kyle said in a low mocking voice. James smiled and ruffled Kyle's hair. "It was nice tobe mistaken for a model though," he added quickly. James just laughed.

"Come on let's go, maybe we can get a bite to eat," James said. Kyle nodded his head. They both made their way to the beach and to the rental car James had.

"You gonna actually eat now?" Kyle asked.

"Yes," James said laughing, "you know how I get before a job," he added.

"Yeah, yeah, but you can be a model and still eat," Kyle said.

"I know that, I was the one who told you that, you smartass," James said shaking his head.

"Thanks I try so hard," Kyle laughed.

**There you go another chapter. I have some news. I am only going to be able to update on the weekends. I have limited access to wifi at the moment and I am sorry. Review and let me know what you liked or what you didn't like.**

**Always **

**OUTOFMYMIND**


	24. Confidence

**I would like to thank,** _CrazyKAMESFan13, Franshes, ArkieAlev, Chey21, Rena. Robacki, Mystery Girl 911, LoveMeAndIWillLoveU, annabellex2, Susuki6789, CUTE CARGAN LOVE, and DeniseDEMD _**for all taking the extra time to revirew. Thank you it means so much to me to hear your thoughts so keep them coming. **

**Chapter 24: Confidence**

Adam looked at himself in his costume. The play was opening in a few days and he was having a bit of trouble fitting in his costumes.

"Mina," Adam called. Mina Carmichael was in charge of costumes. She ran over to Adam. She looked at him waiting for him to tell her the problem he was having. "I can't do this, I'm getting to big," Adam said shaking his head.

"Relax Adam," Mina said shaking her head, "I can take it out," she added.

"No, I just can't do this," Adam said shaking his head. He knew if he went on stage more people would tease him for being pregnant. It would just get worse.

"Come on Adam, no one can play your part better than you," Mina said.

"It's called an understudy for a reason," Adam said shaking his head.

"It's just jitters," Mina assured Adam. "Now come on, you can do this," she said grabbing Adam by his shoulders. Adam took a few deep breaths and nodded his head. Mina was right. He could do this. He was Adam and he was amazing.

"Besides I think's really brave of you to stick with the play even after everything that's happened," Mina said.

"Well, yeah I mean I'm pregnant not dead," Adam said.

"I know that," Mina said laughing.

"Thank you Mina," Adam said turning to look at her properly. "For everything," he said.

"Yeah, well we're friends aren't we?" Mina asked, "at least in the theater we are," she added laughing.

"We should hang out more," Adam said nodding his head.

"Totally," Mina said smiling brightly at him. Adam laughed at her eagerness. It was one of the thing he liked about her, plus she was great a pep talks before a performance.

-Landslide-

Kyle followed Miles and Jayda into the cafeteria. Miles and Jayda were talking to one another and laughing. Kyle's thoughts were elsewhere. He was thinking about his time in Cabo. He had had so much fun, but he had been behind the scenes. He had even gotten to suggest a few shot angles to the photographer when he didn't like his angles.

"Come on Ky, I'm even faster than you today and I'm in a chair," Jayda said.

"Sorry," Kyle said, "I've just been thinking," he said.

"That's a first," Miles teased.

"Screw off," Kyle said steeping closer to Miles and smacking him upside the head. Miles glared at Kyle as he rubbed his head.

"So what you thinking about," Jayda asked as she started to slow down a bit.

"Arms tired?" Kyle asked as he stepped up behind Jayda.

"A bit," Jayda admitted.

"Hands in your lap I've got ya," Kyle said.

"Ever the gentleman," Jayda said rolling her eyes.

"You know, if I didn't know any better I'd say you were trying to steal my man," Lilly teased as she joined the group.

"Me?" Jayda asked, "nah, you can have him, his family is crazy," she said laughing.

"I know, but I grew up with them, so maybe I'm a little crazy too," Lilly laughed.

"You are," Kyle said.

"Shut up," Lilly said shoving Kyle lightly.

"Whoa easy there, you knock him over and I go with him," Jayda said pointing to Kyle's hands on her chair.

"Sorry, crippie," Lilly teased. At first Jayda was the only one to call herself crippie to lighten the mood. Now all her friends did it once they got over the shock of her being in a chair.

"Hey, not for long though, my therapist says I'm getting better and I can wiggle my toes now," Jayda said.

"That's progress," Kyle said looking down at Jayda.

"Yeah, however slow it is," Jayda said somewhat bitterly.

"No need to be a negative Nelly," Kyle teased her.

"Kyle," Leora said running up to Kyle. She grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"What's wrong?" Kyle asked looking at his twin sister. She seemed upset about something.

"You have to come quick," Leora said pulling on his arm.

"What's wrong," Kyle asked again.

"It's Adam and I can't find Cooper, Jake, or Damien" Leora said quickly.

"Oh," Kyle said. Leora nodded her head and tugged on Kyle's arm. Kyle allowed Leora to pull him away from the others. He followed Leora down the hallway to a bathroom.

"I can't go in that's why I needed you," Leora said quickly. Kyle nodded his head in understanding. "I am gonna go and see if I can find Jake and Cooper," she said. Kyle nodded his head once more and walked into the bathroom.

He heard sobs coming from the handicap stall. He knew that was where Adam had to be. He walked down to the stall slowly.

"Addie."

"Go away," Adam said. The sobbing calmed down a t bit, but didn't stop.

"What happened?" Kyle asked pushing on the door to find that it wasn't locked. He pushed the door open and saw Adam sitting on the floor.

"Health class," Adam said.

"Ok, what about it?" Kyle asked.

"We're going over the reproductive system," Adam said.

"Adam those guys are assholes don't listen to them," Kyle said catching on.

"Maybe I am a slut," Adam said lowly.

"Adam don't let them bring you down. They are the ones who are gonna end up going nowhere," Kyle assured his brother. He wasn't used to seeing Adam like this. He had never seen Adam so broken before. Adam had always been confident and sure of himself.

"Look at me Kyle, I am seventeen and pregnant."

"So, don't let them put you in that box. You are Adam Knight and you're amazing. I mean sure you made one mistake, and it's gonna follow for the rest of you life," Kyle said slowly.

"Surprisingly this isn't helping," Adam said glaring at Kyle.

"My point is that, you've got something they don't and that's love. You have Cooper by your side. You and Cooper are great and he's not leaving, hell I think he'd marry you if he could," Kyle said.

"Yeah, if I wasn't afraid your dads would kill me." Kyle looked up and saw Cooper, Jake, and Damien standing there.

"Leora told us what was going on," Jake said. They walked over to the two. Jake held his hand out to Kyle and Cooper and Damien helped Adam up.

"What happened?" Cooper asked.

"Health class," Adam said.

"You told me it wasn't going to be an issue," Cooper said.

"It wasn't, until Marvin thought it necessary to remind the class that I had first hand knowledge of the way things worked," Adam said.

"Again? Adam you've got to go to the principal," Damien said.

"And tell him what that Marvin is making jokes about me being pregnant? No thanks," Adam said.

"Adam this is beyond joking, it's bullying," Damien said.

"Good luck trying to get him to talk to someone," Cooper and Jake said together.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Adam asked turning to face Cooper. Cooper back up with his hands up.

"I am just saying that I've had this conversation with you several times," Cooper said defensively.

"Well I can take care of myself," Adam said glaring at Cooper.

"I know," Cooper said. Adam walked past the three of them and out of the bathroom. "I've got this, you guys can go to lunch," Cooper said as he followed after Adam.

-Landslide-

Kendall looked at the clock. It was only one o'clock and he was tired. He knew it was the pregnancy, but he had to read over a contract and make sure there weren't any loopholes. He sighed as he turned the page. He was bored. He wanted nothing more than to go home.

"Tired?"

Kendall looked up and saw Kelly standing in the doorway to his office. Kendall nodded his head.

"Any idea what the little one is yet?" Kelly asked walking into the office.

"Nope not yet," Kendall said, "I've got another week before my appointment. Adam's got his the same day too," he sighed.

"So you'll both find out," Kelly asked.

"Hopefully if the babies are in the right positions," Kendall said nodding his head. He was thinking about how he and Adam got along that night a few weeks ago. They seemed to be getting a long better ever since.

"How is Adam?" Kelly asked.

"He's doing ok, I mean kids a picking on him, but he says it's not getting to him, but I think it is," Kendall sighed.

"What are you gonna do?" Kelly asked.

"James and I are thinking of taking him out of school after his play is done. We'll set up something with a private tutor to make sure he passes his classes so he can have his senior year next year," Kendall said.

"It's getting that bad?" Kelly asked.

"Kids can be so cruel," Kendall said shaking his head. He hated that Adam was going though all of this. He wished he didn't have to go through this, but he couldn't change what had happened.

"I know, maybe getting him out of there will be a good thing," Kelly said.

"Yeah, if he can hold out for his play," Kendall said nodding his head. Adam was intent on doing the play. Kendall and James hadn't even suggested taking him out to Adam yet. They knew he would say no. He had worked so hard on his play.

"Has he been working hard?" Kelly asked.

"Very," Kendall said nodding his head. The room seemed to spin for a second. He let out a deep breath and stood up. "I am gonna take this home and finish it tonight," he said.

"Tired?" Kelly asked.

"Being pregnant sucks sometimes," Kendall said nodding his head.

"I thought the same thing with Mickey, but it's worth it when you get to hold them in your hands," Kelly said.

"How is Mickey, you and Luke have to bring her over sometime soon," Kendall said.

"We're going to Adam's play," Kelly said.

"I mean I want to see her for more than an hour and we can't talk there," Kendall whined.

"You just want an excuse to hold her," Kelly said.

"Well yeah, it's been so long since I've held a baby," Kendall sighed. The last baby he had held before Mickey were Katie's kids. They were nine and eleven.

"I'll talk to Luke and see what we can do," Kelly said chuckling.

-Landslide-

Adam smiled as Mina linked her arm with his. They were walking to lunch together. Adam had invited her to join him and the rest of his friends with Jake and Cooper.

"You know if you weren't gay we'd make one hot couple," Mina joked.

"Ha, totally," Adam said.

"We would, plus we'd both get all the lead roles in every play," Mina said.

"I thought you liked making the costumes," Adam asked.

"I do, but being the lead of a play would be nice rather than the understudy or a minor character," Mina said waving her hand.

"The power couple of the drama club," Adam joked. Mina laughed and shook her head.

"Addie, who's your friend?"

Adam looked ahead and saw Cooper standing at his locker. He smiled and shook his head. "Coop this is Mina Carmichael, she's working on the play with me. Mina this is Cooper my boyfriend," he said.

"Hi, Adam and I were just talking about the play," Mina said untangling her arm from Adam's.

"Hi," Cooper said.

"I invited her to sit with us, I hope that's ok," Adam said looking at Cooper. Cooper looked at Mina. "Cooper you've got nothing to worry about I'm gay and having your kid," he said laughing when Cooper's eyes went wide.

"I-I," Cooper stammered.

"I can read you like an open book Cooper Anderson," Adam said laughing. Cooper blushed and shook his head.

"Shall we go to lunch then?" Mina asked.

"Yeah, let's go," Adam said nodding his head. He walked over to Cooper and grabbed his hand. The three of them walked to the cafeteria together. Adam and Mina talked about the play while Cooper listened to them talk.

-Landslide-

Carlos sighed as he walked up the driveway to the house. Logan's car was here, so dinner was probably almost ready, but Carlos was tired. He had to do several different stunts several different times. He was exhausted. He just wanted to fall into bed and sleep for the next week. He didn't care about anything else at the moment. He walked inside and was hit with the smell of dinner. It smelled like pizza, not just any pizza though. Carlos knew Logan had probably made his homemade pizza.

Carlos walked into the dining room where Lilly and Layla were setting the table together. He smiled at the sight. He was glad they had their moment when they got along, as long as they weren't stealing things from one another.

"Hey girls," Carlos said.

"Hey Papi," the two said together as they turned around. They both smiled at Carlos.

"Where's your father?" Carlos asked as Logan walked into the room with his homemade pizza.

"You're home," Logan said smiling at Carlos.

"Yeah, I finally was able to get away," Carlos said nodding his head.

"Well dinner is ready," Logan said walking over to Carlos and kissing him on the cheek. He grabbed his hand and led him over to the table. The four sat down to eat.

Logan started asking the girls about their day and they told him. Carlos asked questions as well, but he mostly sat back and watched his family. Carlos felt more awake suddenly. He knew it was the effect his family had on him. It was moments like this that had made having a family all worth it. They were all talking and laughing.

"Oh," Lilly said getting everyone's attention. "Adam's play is tomorrow night," she said.

"We'll have to go see it," Logan said. Carlos nodded his head.

"He's been working hard, I just hope nothing bad happens," Lilly said.

"What do you mean?" Layla asked confused.

"Well, some kids have been picking on Adam, he had a bad meltdown the other day," Lilly said.

"Is he ok?" Carlos asked worriedly.

"The guys talked to him and he seemed fine," Lilly said nodding her head.

Carlos shook his head. Kids could be so cruel sometimes. Carlos looked over at Logan. He seemed to have the same thought as him. They finished dinner with some light conversation with the girls though.

-Landslide-

Leora was sitting with Caleb during lunch today. They were sort of a couple now. They had gone out on a date. They had both been at the mall at ran into each other.

"So, how come you can't date?" Caleb asked.

"Well my dads dated young and got pregnant young, they are just afraid that I'll make the same mistake," Leora said.

"Oh," Caleb said. Leora nodded her head. "So, how about we go to a movie then. I mean I am gonna go see that new zombie movie," he said smiling.

"I might go see that tomorrow night with Lilly," Leora said nodding her head smiling.

"So I might see you there then?" Caleb asked.

"Yep," Leora said.

"Good," Caleb said. They finished their lunch together and made their way out of the cafeteria. They said their good byes to one another and Leora made her way to her locker where Lilly and Jayda were waiting for her.

"Oh, hey," Leora said smiling.

"So," Jayda said.

"We're going on a date tomorrow night," Leora said knowing that was what they wanted to hear. Lilly and Jayda squealed and Lilly hugged Leora.

"I'm so happy for you I don't even care that we were supposed to go see a movie tomorrow night," Lilly said.

"Just invite Kyle and we'll sit away from you guys in the theater. You know my dads will freak if they find out I'm going on a real date," Leora said.

"I don't know why they're so over protective of you guys," Jayda said.

"Hello have you met my brother Adam and his boyfriend Cooper?" Leora asked.

"Oh right, but I meant before that," Jayda said waving her hand.

"They were worried we'd turn out just like them and have kids young," Leora said. She moved to lean against her locker. "But Caleb is just so nice and god he's perfect," she sighed.

"He's not that perfect."

Leora turned and saw Kyle and Miles walking towards them. Leora glared at Miles.

"At least I can get a date," Leora said.

"I can get a date, I just choose not to," Miles countered.

"Whatever," Leora said waving her hand. "Ky wanna go to the movies with me and Lil?" she asked.

"What movie?" Kyle asked slightly interested.

"That new zombie one," Lilly said.

"Don't worry about me though, Caleb will be there so it'll just be you and Lilly," Leora said quickly.

"Sounds good," Kyle said.

"Dude, we were gonna go see that movie tonight," Miles said looking at Kyle.

"He can still go tonight we'll go to something else tomorrow night," Lilly said, "it's not like he's gonna really watch it anyways," she added.

-Landslide-

Cooper followed the rest of the Knight's and the Mitchell's into the school's auditorium. They all found seats together in the second row next to some of Kendall's coworkers. Cooper had met them at the office party, one was a woman, Kelly, and the other was the infamous Gustavo Rocque. Kelly was sitting with another man and a small baby girl in her arms. She looked no older than one. They were here to see Adam in the play. Adam was excited about it, and had been talking about the play nonstop for weeks now.

Cooper was a bit nervous about this though. He knew Adam was starting to show a bit with his stomach. He just hoped none of the jerks that picked on Adam would be here. He didn't want to deal with that. He had to stop Adam's melt down last night because of Adam's fears that they would be here just to boo him.

"That's ridiculous," Cooper said looking at Adam like he was crazy.

"Is it?" Adam asked.

"Yes."

"No, they go out of their way to be in the hallways where I'll be. They make sure everyone knows about 'my mistake' and they never let me forget that I won't have a normal life anymore," Adam said tears threatening to fall down his cheeks.

"Hey," Cooper said jumping up from their bed and moving over to Adam who was sitting at his desk. He placed a hand on Adam's cheek and made him look him in the eyes. "That is not gonna happen, even if they do they are morons and you've got to ignore them. They are the ones who won't amount to nothing. Even if I have to be a stay at home dad I will make sure you get your dream to come true," he said.

"Really?" Adam asked. Cooper nodded his head.

"What did I do to get someone like you?" Adam asked wiping his eyes.

"You're the amazing one here, I don't know if I could do what you do," Cooper said as he stepped closer to Adam. Adam scoffed and looked away from Cooper. "I mean it Adam, you're the amazing one here," he said as he placed his other hand on Adam's other cheek. He leaned in and pressed their lips together in a sweet kiss.

"Thanks Coop," Adam said.

"Don't mention it Addie, besides whenever you feel like you're down or not worth it just remember one thing. Right here," Cooper placed his hands on Adam's stomach. "This is what is going to make your life worth it, this little life," he said. Adam nodded his head smiling.

"How do you think he's doing?" Jake asked. Cooper had told him of Adam's meltdown.

"He should be fine," Cooper said.

"I hope so," Jake said.

"All the way up front?"

Cooper and Jake turned to look at Damien as he slid into a seat next to them.

"About time, Adam would kill you if you were late," Jake said leaning over and pecking Damien on the lips.

"I know, I know finding a parking spot was a bitch," Damien said shaking his head.

They fell silent as the lights dimmed down. They both looked to the stage as the curtains came up. This was it. Cooper listened and the crowd was silent. Only time would tell what was gonna happen.

-Landslide-

Adam walked off the stage after the show. It had gone off perfectly. He hadn't forgotten his lines and a few of the jerks that picked on him had tried to boo him, but he didn't let it get to him. People in the audience had shushed them anyways. Adam felt like he was on cloud nine. The rest of the cast was back stage already smiling and congratulating him.

Adam made his way to the changing area and changed. He listened to his cast members talk and they all seemed happy. Adam walked back out and he saw Cooper standing a few feet away form him. In his hands was a small bouquet of lilies.

"Coop," Adam said smiling. He ran over to Cooper and pulled him into a hug. Cooper quickly moved the flowers and hugged Adam.

"You were amazing," Cooper said.

"I know," Adam said.

"I know I'm amazing, I just needed to be reminded," Adam said cockily. Cooper laughed and kissed Adam on the cheek.

"You ready to go, I think the others want to tell you how amazing you were," Cooper said. Adam laughed and nodded his head. He grabbed his flowers from Cooper and they both left the stage after the rest of the cast thanked Adam for his performance and told him he was great.

They made their way out to the front of the auditorium where the rest of the Knight clan along with the Mitchell's were waiting for them. Damien was standing next to Jake as well. Adam was a little shocked to see Kelly, Luke, and Gustavo had made it. He smiled and moved over to Kendall and James.

"You were amazing," Kendall said hugging Adam. Adam grinned and let him hug him. He saw James looking at him with a smile as well. Kendall let him go and James swooped in next.

"You were great Adam," James said once he let go of him.

"I know," Adam said smiling. Everyone took their turns congratulating Adam and giving him hugs, kisses, or handshakes. Adam welcomed it and was happy they had liked it. Even a few people Adam didn't know told him he was great.

"A-am," the little girl in Kelly's arms said holding her arms out to Adam. Adam smiled and moved over to Kelly with Cooper right beside him.

"I am glad you and Luke could make it, you too Mickey" Adam said looking at the baby who smiled at her name, and then to Luke. Adam held his arms out to Mickey and Kelly let Adam hold her. "You're getting so big," Adam said looking down at her.

"I would never miss your performance," Kelly said to Adam.

"Kelly this is Cooper, I don't know if you really got the chance to meet him yet," Adam said looking at Cooper.

"No, I haven't," Kelly said.

"It's nice to meet you, Adam talks about you a lot," Cooper said, "I take this little one is Mikayla," he said looking at the baby in Adam's arms.

"Yes, my pride and joy," Kelly said.

"Hey Kel," Kendall said walking over to them.

"You've got a talented son," Kelly said.

"Yeah where he gets it I'll never know," Kendall teased, "but I've got an idea," he said.

"What?" Kelly asked curiously.

"If you and Luke ever need a babysitter I've got two perfect ones for you," Kendall said placing his hands on Adam and Cooper's shoulder.

"You're crazy," Adam said turning to face Kendall. Cooper looked a bit shocked as well.

"Is he? You're gonna have your own to take care of in about five months," James said joining the conversation.

"It'll be good practice," Kelly said nodding her head. Adam looked at her like she was a traitor. She wasn't supposed to agree with this, then again she and Luke probably wanted a night off.

"Bring Mickey over this Friday for the night," Kendall said.

"Sure, Luke and I could use a night to ourselves," Kelly said nodding her head.

"So Friday then," Kendall said. Kelly nodded her head.

"It'll have to be next Friday, the play runs until Sunday," Adam said.

"Next Friday then," Kelly said nodding her head. She took Mickey back and walked over to Luke, no doubt to tell him of their plans.

Afterwards as Adam was walking out to the car with Cooper and his family. They were all still talking about the play. Adam was on cloud nine. He was just happy that this thing went off without a hitch.

Adam looked ahead and saw Kendall and James talking. He knew they were both proud of him and supported him. Acting and singing was where he excelled. He was glad that the play went off perfectly.

**\/ PLEASE READ. \/ **

**Tada another chapter. I'm getting better at this. So I am thinking this fic is almost over. I realized that this fic is getting a bit long. I don't know how long I want to make it. I know I will have the babies being born and afterwards. I just don't know how long to make. So I am asking you readers who read these what you want to see. Do you wanna see more Kames, Cargan, Jamien, or Cadam? More other couples. Less of someone. Just let me know waht you think in a review. **

**Always **

**OUTOFMYMIND**


	25. Babysitting Misadventures

**I would like to thank,** ReadNWeapp_, CarganFever, LoganLover96, Chey21, jamesmaslowlover, ArkieAlev, Franshes, LoveMeAndIWillLoveU, Mystery Girl 911, CrazyKAMESFan13, 1234irrek, Rena. Robacki, annabellex2, winterschild11, JuneIsAMonth18, DeniseDEMD, CUTE CARGAN LOVE, and 3taz2 _**for all taking the extra time to revirew. Thank you it means so much to me to hear your thoughts so keep them coming. **

**Chapter 25: Babysitting Misadventure**

Adam nodded his head as he listened to Kelly rattle off things about Mickey. It was stuff he already knew. He knew how to make a bottle and how to change a diaper. Mickey was drinking juice as well as milk. He also knew who to call incase of emergencies.

"Kelly, it's ok he know what to do," Luke said.

"Yeah, and if anything happens I know who to call. I mean I've got a doctor living down the street," Adam said.

"Don't even joke about that," Kelly said shaking her head.

"We'll take care of her," Adam said as he shifted Mickey in his arms as she got a bit squirmy.

"Kelly don't worry we'll only be a few house down, we'll check in on them and everything," Kendall said.

"Ok, we'll be back around ten," Kelly said looking at Mickey. She moved closer and gave her daughter a kiss on the forehead. She turned to Luke and they left. Just then Jake came down the stairs with his phone pressed between his ear and shoulder as he talked. He was putting his jacket on as he talked. He looked at Kendall and James who were looking at him.

"I'll be back by curfew," Jake said to them.

"Eleven," James said.

"Got it," Jake said nodding his head. "I wasn't talking to you…yes I am on my way now," Jake said into his phone as he walked out the door.

Adam turned to James and Kendall, who were looking at him. Adam knew they were probably going to lecture him too. He really hoped they wouldn't since he had just gotten on from Kelly.

"We'll be back around nine," James said. Adam arched his eyebrow waiting for more, but it never came.

"Ok then, we'll be here," Adam said. Kendall and James left leaving Adam and Cooper alone with Mickey.

"Oh my god we're alone," Cooper said.

"Relax, I've got a way to keep her busy for a bit," Adam said. He walked towards the living room. "Bring her diaper bag," he told Cooper. Cooper nodded his head and grabbed the bag. He followed Adam into the living room. Adam turned to Cooper.

"What?" Cooper asked.

"Get her blanket out," Adam said. Cooper dug out a pink blanket with green frogs on it. Adam took it and set the blanket on the floor and set Mickey on it. He sat down in front of her. "Mickey this is Cooper," Adam said looking at Mickey. Mickey looked up at Cooper with a smile showing off her teeth. "Say hi, Coop," Adam said.

"Hi Mickey." Cooper said sitting down next to Adam. Mickey smiled.

"Coo," she said.

"Wow, she learned your name fast," Adam said.

"Sort of," Cooper said.

"Mickey let's show Cooper the game I taught you," Adam said holding his hands up to Mickey. Mickey lifted her hands as well.

"Game?" Cooper asked.

"Yeah, I taught her pat-a-cake last time we were together, let's see if she remembers," Adam said scooting closer to Mickey. Adam held his hands up. "Come on Mickey," he said. Mickey held her hands up as well. Adam started playing pat-a-cake with her.

Cooper sat down next to Adam and watched the two. Mickey was basically just hitting Adam's hands over and over and clapping when Adam clapped his hands. Adam laughed and smiled at Mickey who seemed pleased with what she was doing.

"Wow, you seem to know what you're doing," Cooper said.

"Hardly, this will only keep her busy for a few more minutes," Adam said shaking his head. "Look in her diaper bag and see if Kelly brought any of her movies," he said. Cooper nodded his head and started looking through the bag.

"We have a few Dora movies, a Diego movie, and Franklin," Cooper said.

"Grab a Dora movie. She loves that," Adam said. Cooper nodded his head. He grabbed one of the Dora movies stood up. He walked over to the DVD player and put the movie in. Adam grabbed Mickey. "Mick, wanna watch Dora?" Adam asked. Mickey's face lit up.

"Doe-wa?" she asked. Adam nodded his head. He moved to sit on the couch with Mickey in his lap. Cooper played the DVD and sat down next to Adam. Mickey climbed over Adam's leg and sat down on Cooper. Cooper looked down at her shocked.

"I think that means she likes you," Adam said. Cooper smiled as he looked down at Mickey who was watching Dora.

-Landslide-

Carlos made his way to the living room with three glasses of soda and one glass four glasses of soda. Kendall and James were over visiting for a bit. They had spent the last hour talking about the good old days and about Big Time Rush. They had someone how drifted to the kids.

"Adam and Cooper are baby sitting," Kendall said as Carlos walked into the living room. Carlos set the drinks on the table and sat down on the arm of the armchair where Logan was sitting. Kendall and James were on the couch together.

"Who?" Carlos asked curiously.

"Mickey," Kendall said.

"Kelly's daughter," James added. Carlos nodded his head.

"How'd you talk Kelly into that?" Logan asked.

"It was easy, I mean Adam's had some experience with kids and he and Cooper are gonna have to learn soon," Kendall said.

"They will have their own come August," James said.

"You you just threw them to the dogs?" Logan asked.

"It's just Mickey as we'll check up on them later," Kendall said.

"Just Mickey? Do you remember how bad Jake was at that age," Logan asked.

"No because they had Adam when Jake was that age," Carlos said shaking his head, "were left to watch him, remember," he asked.

"Oh god, remember the first time we baby sat him and Adam?" Logan asked laughing.

"Which time? You mean after the wedding when we were stuck with them for a week and half, or right before the wedding when Kendall and James took off," Carlos asked.

"The second one, that was really the first time we were left alone with them," Logan said.

"We did not take off, we just went to my moms so we could sleep," Kendall said.

"How old were they?" Logan asked.

"I think Jake was almost two and Adam almost one," Carlos said nodding his head.

_"They left us," Carlos said looking at the door shocked. He had just told Kendall and James he and Logan would watch the boys so they could sleep. The two had agreed and told them what to do and left._

_"In all fairness you did offer to baby sit," Logan said looking over at his boyfriend._

_"I know, but I said so they could sleep," Carlos said._

_"They're probably heading over to Mrs. Knight's new apartment so they can sleep without any interruptions. I mean they've got a lot on their plates with Jake and Adam, and then they've got the wedding coming up," Logan said._

_"Ok, so what do we do now?" Carlos asked._

_"Well for starters I'd stop Jake from trying to pull the table cloth off the table," Logan said looking past Carlos. Carlos whipped around and saw Jake tugging on the table cloth. There was a vase with flowers on top as well as a few glasses over water._

_"Jake no," Carlos said walking over to the small child. He grabbed Jake's hands and freed his grasp from the table cloth. Jake looked up at Carlos ad his lip quivered._

_"M sowee," Jake said._

_"It's ok sweetie, come on let's go play with your toys," Carlos said picking Jake up and bringing him over to the corner where his toys were. Adam was sitting with the big red fire truck making it roll back and forth. It occupied his time and he was quiet. Carlos set Jake down to play with his toys. Jake had other ideas. He ran over to Adam and grabbed the truck._

_"Mine," He said clutching the truck to him. Adam looked up at his older brother his lip quivering._

_"Jake," Logan said walking over to Jake. Adam started to cry and hold his hands out to the truck._

_"Mine," Jake said again hugging the truck close._

_"That wasn't very nice, Adam was playing with the truck," Logan said taking the truck away from Jake. Jake whined and held his hands out to the truck. "No, you were being mean to your brother," Logan said. He gave the truck back to Adam who started to play with it happily. Logan turned to Jake who was glaring at Adam. "If you can't be nice then you're gonna have to go into time out," Logan said picking Jake up. He grabbed the chair from Jake and Adam's play set and walked over to the wall._

_"Logie, you have to be so harsh," Carlos said._

_"He's gotta learn a lesson, it's what James told us to do when he gets like this," Logan said as he set Jake down in the chair._

_"He's only two," Carlos said._

_"James said two minutes in the chair when he doesn't want to share or is being mean to Adam, and he was doing both," Logan said._

_"He's only two," Carlos said_

_"I know, all the more reason to teach him early that he can't keep getting away with this," Logan said._

_"Fine," Carlos said rolling his eyes. Logan looked down at his watch and turned back to Jake._

_"Sit here, until I say otherwise you'll have to sit longer," Logan said._

_"M sowee," Jake said looking up at Logan with his big green shining with unshed tears. Logan sighed and shook his head. He walked over to the couch to sit and watch Jake._

_"Logie, he's only two," Carlos said again._

_"I am just doing what James told me to do," Logan said firmly. Carlos sighed and turned his attention to Adam. Adam was playing with the fire truck again._

_Logan eventually let Jake out of his time out and Jake ran over to the toy box and grabbed a toy to play with. He stayed away from Adam though. He would send glare at his brother though._

_"I don't get why he doesn't like Adam," Carlos said to Logan as they watched the two._

_"I don't know either," Logan said shaking his head. Over the months since Adam's birth Jake seemed to get a bit mean. He was always mean to Adam and taking toy away from him. He even hit Adam once._

_Soon it was time for Dinner. Logan and Carlos both grabbed a kid and brought them to their high chairs. They set them both down and Logan got mashed peas for Adam while Carlos got a fruit cup for Jake. Carlos opened the cup and gave Jake a spoon. Jake had been learning to feed himself and was happy he could eat on his own._

_Logan saw down in front of Adam and started to feed him. Everything seemed to be going fine. Carlos was heating up some hot pockets for himself and Logan and the boys were eating._

_A piece of fruit hit Adam on the side of the head. Adam looked over at the fruit. Logan looked over at Jake who was using his hands to eat the fruit._

_"Jake, no throwing your food," Logan said taking the fruit and tossing it away. He turned back in time to see Jake launch his whole fruit cup at Adam. The cup hit Adam on the side of the head and Adam started crying as the juice from the cup got in his eyes._

_"Jake," Carlos said shocked. Logan moved to pick up Adam. He grabbed a napkin and started to clean his face off and look for any sign of a bump as Adam wailed._

_"M sowee," Jake said looking at Carlos with his big green eyes._

_"Your supposed to eat the food not throw it," Carlos said._

_"I'm gonna give him a bath," Logan sighed. Carlos nodded his head. Logan left with Adam to give him a bath and get him cleaned up._

"I remember that whole night we spent telling Jake to leave Adam alone," Logan said shaking his head.

"Yeah that and Jake constantly apologizing and give up those big puppy eyes of his," Carlos said laughing.

"Jake was so jealous back then," James said shaking his head. "It didn't help that you let him get away with everything," he said looking at Kendall.

"Boy will be boys," Kendall said waving his hand. He then looked down at his stomach. "That's why this one has got to be a girl," he said.

"We'll find out next week," James said nodding his head.

"So, I take it you want a girl then," Carlos said looking at Kendall.

"Yeah, it'd be easier than another boy," Kendall said nodding his head.

"I wouldn't really know if one or the other is easier, we've got two girls," Logan said.

"It's all we need," Carlos said placing his hand over Logan's hand.

"It's not like we planned on so many kids," Kendall said, "the only pregnancy we planned was the twins and we only wanted one," he said. James nodded his head in agreement.

"Yeah, but you love your kids," Logan said.

"All five of them," Kendall said placing a hand on his stomach. He smiled at the thought of his baby. The further he got on in the pregnancy the happier he got. He was almost eager to have his baby now.

-Landslide-

Jake ran up to the mall and to the theater. He knew Damien was here. He had been a little short with him on the phone. Jake spotted Damien standing over by the small games they had in the theater for kids before the movie started.

"Jake," Damien said walking over to him.

"Sorry, I'm late," Jake said noting that Damien didn't greet him with the quick peck he usually did when they were on dates.

"I've got a problem," Damien said slowly. He looked over his shoulder quickly before looking at Jake again.

"What?" Jake asked.

"Well when I got home today my aunt and uncle were there," Damien said.

"You're not cancelling on me. I mean I did drive all the way here," Jake said.

"No, no," Damien said quickly.

"Day-day are we gonna go see the movie now?"

"Is this your boyfriend?"

"Day-day?" Jake asked as he looked down and saw two little curly brunettes at his sides. They both looked a lot like each other, except their clothes. One looked a bit more tomboyish in a t-shirt and jeans and the other looked a bit girly with a tank top and skirt.

"Jake meet my eleven year old cousins Marissa and Clarissa," Damien said pointing to each as he said their names. "Girls this is Jake," he said pointing at Jake.

"Oh, hi," Jake said smiling at the two.

"I'm Marissa," the tomboy one said.

"I'm Clarissa," the girly one said.

"It's nice to meet you," Jake said smiling at the two girls.

"Hey, one more game and we'll go," Damien said holding a dollar out to each girl. They both snatched a dollar and ran from Damien. "I am so sorry about this," he said.

"You got roped into babysitting?" Jake asked.

"Yes and it sucks, you can leave if you wanna we're just gonna see some lame unicorn princess rainbow thing," Damien said.

"Well we can go, but we don't have to watch, I mean the girls can sit a row ahead of us, they're old enough, and it's not like we'll be that far away," Jake said.

"God I like the way you think," Damien said smiling.

"Did you buy the tickets already?" Jake asked. Damien nodded his head and held up four tickets. "Ok then I'll buy snacks and we can go," Jake said.

"Maris, Cris," Damien called out to the two. They both looked over at Damien and held up one finger signaling they were almost done. They finished their games and ran over to the Damien.

"Are you gonna watch the movie with us, Jake?" Marissa asked. Jake nodded his head.

"Yep, we're gonna get some snacks and go get our seats," Jake said.

"I want candy," Marissa said.

"Me too," Clarissa.

"Let's get in line then," Jake said. The four of them walked over to the concession stand and got in line. Jake bought the girls the candy, popcorn, and soda, combo and bought him and Damien a large popcorn to share and sodas. They then headed to the theater. Clarissa and Marissa sat a row a head of Jake and Damien. Jake and Damien settled into their seats. Eventually the movie started and Marissa and Clarissa were absorbed in the movie.

"I am sorry about this," Damien whispered.

"It's alright."

"We're watching a kid movie about a unicorn princess with my two little cousins," Damien said looking at Jake.

"So things didn't turn out like I had hoped, but at least we're together," Jake said as he rested his head on Damien's shoulder. Damien turned his attention to the screen. He knew making out with Jake would be hopeless. There were more people in the theater then he had though would be there, plus most of them were kids. He put his arm around Jake and settled in for the movie.

-Landslide-

"A-gin," Mickey clapped her hands as she repeated herself.

"No, Mickey that's enough Dora," Adam said shaking his head.

"Doe-wa," Mickey whined.

"No Dora," Adam said. He looked up to the door way as Cooper walked into the living room with a sippy cup of juice. "Look Mickey, want some juice?" Adam asked. Cooper walked over to them and held the cup out to Mickey. Adam opened his mouth to ask Cooper if the lid was on tight when Mickey started shaking the cup and juice spilled form it all over Adam and Mickey.

"The cover was on tight I swear," Cooper said.

"This isn't a no spill cup," Adam said. Cooper grabbed the cup.

"Sorry, it was the only one in her bag," Cooper said apologetically.

"I know I don't blame you," Adam said. He stood up and held Mickey out to Cooper who awkwardly took her from Adam. "Change her clothes while I go change my shirt," Adam said.

"What?" Cooper asked.

"There should be a change of clothes in the diaper bag," Adam said.

"You want me to change her?" Cooper asked.

"Yeah, it's not rocket science, now I'll be right back," Adam said as he walked out of the room.

Cooper looked down at Mickey and set her down on the blanket Adam had laid out earlier and moved to the diaper bag. He dug around and found some clothes. He pulled them out and turned around. Mickey was gone.

He heard footsteps in the hallway and jumped up. He ran out to the hallway and saw Mickey heading down the hall. He walked over to her and picked her up.

"Oh no you don't," Cooper said shaking his head. He brought her back to the living room. She grabbed the clothes and sat down on the floor with her. He took her, shoes, pants, and shirt off. He set them aside and grabbed the clean shirt. He got her head in but she started waving her arms and whining. "Come on, let me put your shirt on," he said. Mickey just squirmed.

Adam returned to the room and saw Cooper struggling with Mickey's shirt. Adam walked over to him. He sat down beside him and grabbed Mickey's arm and got it into the right hole. He then did the other.

"Thanks," Cooper said. He grabbed the pants and put them on her as well.

"Yeah, get her shoes," Adam said. He grabbed a shoe as well. They both grabbed a foot and put her shoes on.

"There all better," Cooper said smiling. Adam nodded his head. He pecked Cooper on the cheek.

"I told you we could do this," Adam said looking around the living room. In the last few hours they had played games with Mickey and had to chase her around. The place was a mess and there was still spilled juice on the coffee table.

"Yeah, I'm just making this up as I go. I have no idea what I am doing," Cooper said.

"That's what parenting is."

Adam and Cooper both jumped and turned around. They saw Kendall and James standing in the doorway.

"What happened here?" Kendall asked looking around the room.

"Tornado Mickey," Adam said looking at Mickey as she ran over to James and Kendall. She held her arms up to Kendall. James bent over and picked her up. She made grabby hands at Kendall. Kendall smiled and took her from James.

"Hey Mickey," Kendall said smiling at the little girl. Adam and Cooper stood up and sat down on the couch together.

"Ok dad, I get the point, Cooper and I aren't ready for this, but we'll work on it," Adam said tiredly.

"Yeah," Cooper nodded his head.

"Good, because once your daughter is here you can't give her back at the end of the night," Kendall said as he looked at Mickey who was giggling.

"I know," Adam yawned. He knew Kendall wanted him to have a duaghter and Adam often referred to his baby as a girl anyways. He was really hoping it was a girl too.

"She's gonna take up a lot of your time," James said.

"She'll cry and need to be changed and you'll have to feed her," Kendall said.

"It's gonna be hard work."

"You can't push her off on others either. She will be your responsibility."

"Sometimes you'll want to scream."

"But, you'll love her and she'll mean the world to you," Kendall said looking at Mickey. He was thinking about his own possible daughter now. He wished she could get her soon.

"Ken," James said. Kendall looked at James. James pointed to the couch. Adam and Cooper had fallen asleep.

"Wow, she tired them out," Kendall said. James nodded his head. He walked over to the couch and woke the two up.

"Go on up to bed I'll clean up and we'll watch Mickey until Kelly and Luke get here," James said. Adam and Cooper nodded their heads. They both left and James turned to Kendall. Kendall walked over to the couch and sat down with Mickey.

"You're a handful aren't you, little missy," Kendall asked.

"Keep her busy I'll clean up," James said. He started to pick things up and put them back in their places. He cleaned up the mess that was the living room and walked over to the couch and sat down next to Kendall.

"I think we should have them take a class or something," Kendall said.

"Yeah, it'll help them," James said nodding his head.

-Landslide-

Jake walked out of the theater with Damien, Marissa, and Clarissa. The twins were complaining about being hungry. Damien was getting annoyed with them.

"Why don't we just go to the food court before we leave and get some pizza," Jake said. The twins both jumped at the idea. Damien looked over at Jake.

"Fine," Damien said knowing the twins would rat him out for not feeding them. The four of their made their way to the food court. Marissa and Clarissa running ahead. Jaker laughed at their eagerness.

"So, Day-day did you like the movie?" Jake asked grinning.

"Don't," Damien said his face going red.

"I think it's cute that they call you that," Jake said laughing.

"I don't," Damien said.

"Lilly and Layla used to call me Jakey," Jake said smiling.

"Jakey?" Damien asked an eyebrow arched. Jake nodded his head. "I like the sound of that," he said.

"Don't you dare," Jake said knowing where Damien was going with it. Damien just laughed and shook his head. They arrived at the food court and got some pizza. Damien paid and the four of them sat down at a table.

"This was fun," Marissa said.

"Yeah, thank you Day-day, thank you Jake," Clarissa said.

"You don't have to thank me," Jake said quickly.

"But you do, you were nice to us and put up with us," Marissa said.

"His other boyfriends aren't always nice," Clarissa said.

"Shut up," Damien said glaring at his cousins.

"The only one who was nice to us was Adam," Marissa said. Damien opened his mouth but Clarissa cut him off.

"We know, he was only a friend," Clarissa said smiling.

"Adam's my brother, that's how Damien and I actually got to know one another," Jake said. Damien nodded his head smiling at that. The four of them sat there talking for a bit. Marissa and Clarissa seemed nice and Jake was glad he agreed to stay with Damien and help watch them.

-Landslide-

James and Kendall both settled into the now clean living room. Mickey was sleeping in her playpen. They were just waiting on Kelly and Luke to pick her up. They were also waiting for the other three to get home. They had given them an extended curfew. They heard the front door open. James walked out to the hallway. Jake was tossing his jacket in the closet.

"Oh hey pops," Jake said once he saw James. He was smiling and seemed happy about something.

"How was you're date?" James asked.

"Great, odd, but great," Jake said.

"What do you mean odd?" James asked. Jake walked down the hall to talk to him better.

"Well Damien got roped into babysitting his cousins, so we had to sit through that new unicorn movie, but afterwards we went for pizza," Jake said.

"Unicorn movie?" James asked.

"That kid one, his cousins are like eleven, but I don't really remember the movie much," Jake said smiling, more to himself than to James.

"Cause that's what I wanna hear my son say," James said.

"Sorry, but you didn't think I actually wanted to watch the movie did you?" Jake asked arching an eyebrow at James. The door opened and Leora and Kyle walked into together. They were laughing.

"Kyle, Leora could you two come here a minute," James said. Jake took that as he cue to leave. He made his way up stairs to his bedroom. Kyle and Leora looked at one another. They knew they had been busted. They walked down to the living room and joined James and Kendall. Mickey was in her playpen in the corner laying down sleeping.

"Hey, so what's up? Is this cause we're just getting in? You guys said we could stay out late remember?" Kyle asked.

"This isn't about that," James said.

"What is it about then?" Leora asked.

"You know what it's about," Kendall said.

"Well you didn't really give us much choice," Kyle said. Kendall and James both turned to Kyle giving him a 'you've got to be kidding me' look. Kyle shrunk back. "It was her idea," he said pointing at Leora.

"We have rules set in place for a reason," James started.

"Look, we're not you guys, we're not gonna make the same mistakes as you," Leora said.

"The fact that Adam is already pregnant really weakens you're argument," Kendall said his arms crossed over his chest.

"Look, we're gonna date whether or not you like it," Kyle said.

"Fine, but there are going to be rules," James said.

"Fine, what are they," Leora asked.

"We have to meet whoever you are dating," Kendall said.

"Fair enough," Kyle said grinning.

"You're only saying that because they know Lilly," Leora said shaking her head.

"You've got to be home by nine," Kendall said.

"Ok, sounds fair," Leora said.

"If you are late you will be grounded," James said.

"If you lie about dating you will be grounded," Kendall said.

"Fine, fine anything else," Kyle asked looking as Kendall and James. Kendall and James looked at one another before grinning.

"No movie dates, until you're seventeen at least," James said.

"What that is so unfair," Kyle said.

"Unless," Kendall said cutting of Leora's protest.

"Unless we're there," James said. Kyle and Leora gaped at the two. "Take it or leave. Just know that if we find out you lied about a date again you'll be grounded, got it?" James asked. The two nodded their heads.

"Bed," Kendall said pointing to the stairs. The two nodded again and ran up the stairs. Kendall smiled and turned to James.

"I think that should stop them for a bit," James said.

"A little bit," Kendall said nodding his head. He yawned and stretched.

"Go on up to bed, I'll wait for Kelly," James said. Kendall nodded his head and headed up stairs.

**Ok so I've taken what you guys have said into consideration. I will try to do some more Cargan and some more Jamien. That seems to be what most of you wanted. Also I will keep up with Cadam and KAmes. I may lay off the others a bit though. They will still have thier parts in this though. Just let me know waht you think in a review. **

**Always **

**OUTOFMYMIND**


	26. Its A

**I would like to thank,** _Franshes, winterschild11, DeniseDEMD, Mystery Girl 911, Susuki6789, CrazyKAMESFan13, annabellex2, ArkieAlev, iWasDumbSorry, and CUTE CARGAN LOVE _**for all taking the extra time to revirew. Thank you it means so much to me to hear your thoughts so keep them coming. **

**Chapter 26: It's A...**

Jake sat down at his usual table with Damien. Damien turned to face Jake and frowned for a moment. Jake noticed his other friends hadn't quite arrived yet.

"Where are Adam and Cooper?" Damien asked looking around for the other two that were usually here first.

"Adam's got his ultrasound today, and I am waiting on a text to find out if I'm getting a niece or nephew," Jake said.

"Oh right," Damien said nodding his head.

"So Day, I've been thinking," Jake said slowly.

"Ok," Damien said giving Jake his full attention.

"You know I got into UCLA," Jake said.

"Yeah," Damien said slowly.

"I don't want to sound pushy or anything, but have you applied anywhere?" Jake asked. He had been thinking about this a lot. He knew how he felt about Damien, but he didn't want to do the whole long distance thing.

"I have, I'm waiting to hear back," Damien said nodding his head. "Berkley, Stanford, UCLA, and Santa Barbra," he said listing off a few schools he applied to.

"UCLA?" Jake asked smiling.

"Well, it's not my first choice but if you're there it's more appealing," Damien said grinning.

"I don't want you to give up on your first choice though because of me," Jake said looking away from Damien.

"Hey," Damien said softly. He placed a finger on Jake's chin and made him look at him. "You're my first choice," he said as he leaned in and kissed Jake. Jake blushed and looked away again.

"Don't," Jake said.

"Come on Jake, what do I gotta do to convince you that I care about you?" Damien asked looking at Jake. "Do I gotta shout to the world that I'm in love with you?" he asked.

"What?" Jake asked his head snapping back to Damien so fast he almost gave himself whiplash. Damien looked confused before he realized what he said.

"Wow this is not where I thought I'd say that," Damien said shaking his head.

"You love me?" Jake asked.

"Yeah, I mean I know I don't show it much, but I really do," Damien said. Jake smiled and hugged Damien.

"I love you too," Jake whispered in his ear. He let go of Damien and turned to his lunch as Jesse and Harry sat down. They were already talking about regionals for basketball which were coming up soon.

"Dude, Jake think you can get us another state championship?" Harry asked.

"It would've been our third this year if we hadn't had shitty refs for Hockey," Jake said turning into the jock that his friends expected of him. He felt Damien's hand on his thigh though. He knew this conversation wasn't over.

"Well, we came in first in the league and made it to state at least," Jesse said.

"True," Jake said nodding his head. He fell into a conversation with them easily. Damien just sat there listening to them talk while touching Jake in someway.

Jake's phone buzzed in his pocket. Jake pulled it out as he talked and glanced at it. He saw he had a text from Adam.

"Adam texted me," Jake said looking at Damien.

"Well don't just sit there, are you getting a niece or nephew," Damien said.

-Landslide-

Adam shifted in his chair again. He was nervous. Cooper was sitting on one side of him and James on the other. Kendall was sitting beside James as well. He and Kendall were here for their twenty week ultrasounds. Adam was twenty weeks and Kendall was twenty one weeks. They had just decided to have them together. It would be easier. They were going to find out the genders of their babies, if the babies were in the right position.

"The only thing I hate about this is the need for a full bladder," Adam said squirming. James laughed and nodded his head.

"I know how that goes," James said.

"Oh god you must've done this a lot," Adam said looking at James who nodded his head.

"Yeah, he was pregnant three times," Kendall said.

"God I feel like I'm gonna explode," Adam said.

"Me too," Kendall said nodding his head. He then turned to James. "I'm sorry for ever laughing at you before," he said. James chuckled and nodded his head.

"Have you two considered any names yet?" James asked changing the subject. He looked at Adam and Cooper.

"I am not using Jennifer or Brooke," Adam said looking at James. He had been hinting that all week to Adam.

"Why not your grandmothers would love that," James said.

"Dad was thinking of using those names," Adam said looking at Kendall. James turned to Kendall.

"It's what we almost named Leora," Kendall said looking at James.

"He told me that when you and Kyle went to Cabo," Adam said.

"And you didn't tell me?" James asked.

"I thought I did, it must've slipped my mind," Kendall said smiling sheepishly. James just chuckled and shook his head at the blonde.

"Besides Cooper and I have been talking," Adam said cutting in not wanting them to get too lost in their conversation.

"If it's a boy we've been leaning towards Brady or Mika," Cooper said. Adam nodded his head.

"What about a girl?" James asked looking at the two.

"We haven't really decided yet," Adam said looking at Cooper. Cooper nodded his head.

"No names at all?" James asked.

"A few, but nothing we can agree on," Adam said.

The four of them fell silent until Adam's name was called. Adam and Cooper stood up with Kendall and James. The four of them left the room and followed the doctor. Adam caught a glimpse of her name tag which read, Dr. Thomas.

"I take it one of you are also Kendall Knight?" she asked looking over her shoulder.

"That's me," Kendall said.

"We're going to have you go after Adam if that's ok," Dr. Thomas said. Kendall nodded his head. She led the four of them the ultrasound room and instructed Adam to change into the gown she gave him with the back open.

Adam went into the small bathroom and changed. He returned and laid down on the table. Dr. Tomas lifted the gown and placed a towel over Adam's thighs. She then grabbed the gel and squirted it onto his stomach. Cooper moved to stand beside Adam.

Dr. Thomas started to search for the baby. She found it rather quickly and started taking measurements. Adam and Cooper watched and saw all the different parts of the baby. This was exciting.

"Oh god, we're going to be fathers," Adam said. It wasn't that the fact just dawned on him or anything. It wasn't new information. It just became real once he saw the baby on the screen for the first time. Cooper just stood beside him nodding his head.

"Ok, so, do you two wanna know what you're having?" Dr. Thomas asked looking at Adam and Cooper.

"Yes," Adam and Cooper said nodding their heads together. They looked at one another and laughed.

Dr. Thomas moved the transducer on Adam's stomach and they saw the babies legs. "Looks like it's a girl," she said.

"Well looks like you're going to have to agree on a girls name now," James said looking at Adam and Cooper. They both nodded their heads.

"Thank you grandpa Jamie," Adam teased James. James' smile fell. Adam laughed and looked at Cooper who was smiling.

"Oh my god we're going to be grandparents," Kendall said looking at James. Dr. Thomas laughed.

"You've got time to think over names," she said. Dr. Thomas then showed Adam and Cooper the other parts of the baby, like the spine, the head and face. Adam and Cooper were just in awe. "There's you're little miracle," she said zooming out a bit to show the entire baby.

"Wow," Adam said his eyes never leaving the screen. She finished up and put Adam's pictures on a CD while Adam changed and used the bathroom. It was then Kendall's turn. Once Adam came out Kendall went into the bathroom to change.

Once Kendall reemerged from the bathroom and got settled Dr. Thomas started. She did the same as she did with Adam. She took measurements of all the body parts. She was silent as she did this. Kendall and James had their eyes glued to the screen. They seemed to know what they were looking for.

"Well I take it this isn't your first ultrasound," Dr. Thomas said looking at Adam who was standing beside Cooper.

"Sort of," Kendall said.

"This is his first, I've carried our other children," James said.

"So we are having a boy or a girl then?" Kendall asked looking at the screen trying to see if he could see.

"I'm not a hundred percent, the baby is moving a lot and I can't really get a clear picture. It looks like a boy though," Dr. Thomas said.

"What are you saying?" James asked slowly.

"It wouldn't hurt to keep some girls names in your back pocket," Dr. Thomas said.

"So right now we don't know whether or not it's a boy or a girl?" Kendall asked. Dr. Thomas nodded her head.

They finished the ultrasound. Everyone was happy as they left the hospital. Adam texted Jake, Kyle, and Leora telling them that they was getting a baby brother and a niece.

"Do we have to go back to school? It's only three classes we'll be missing right Cooper?" Adam asked.

"Yes you've got to go to school," James said.

"Come on, it's not like we'll be missing much," Adam said.

"Why don't you wanna go back?" James asked.

"It's boring," Adam said as they walked over to Kendall's car. James got in the drivers seat while Kendall got into the passenger's seat. Adam and Cooper got in back. Kendall and James had picked them up from school.

"Adam, you know you can tell them you know," Cooper said.

"Shut up," Adam said nudging Cooper in the side.

"Tell us what?" Kendall asked looking over his shoulder at Adam.

"It's nothing," Adam said quickly.

"Adam," Cooper said.

"Shut it," Adam said glaring at Cooper slightly.

"Adam, I don't think keeping this to yourself will help," Cooper said.

"What's going on?" Kendall asked worried.

"It's nothing," Adam said.

"Some people at school are still picking on Adam," Cooper said. Adam looked at Cooper shocked that he had said that.

"It's no big deal," Adam said.

"Yes it is, I know you say you can handle it, but I don't think you can," Cooper said looking at Adam. "I see it's getting to you," he added concerned.

"Adam, you can tell us," James said glancing at Adam in the rearview mirror.

"People can't let things go," Adam said bitterly.

"Adam your father and I have been talking," Kendall said turning in his seat to look at Adam.

"Yeah," Adam said slowly.

"We were thinking about maybe pulling you for the rest of the year and having you do summer school maybe," James said.

"No way am I doing summer school. I'll be way too pregnant by then," Adam said shaking his head. He wasn't going to do summer school. He would be too preoccupied with worrying about the baby. Besides, summer school was for nerds or loser who didn't want to go to school in the first place. Adam was neither of those, despite what people thought of him.

"Or getting you a private tutor or something like that," Kendall said.

"Private tutor?" Adam asked. That sounded more appealing than summer school.

They arrived at the school Adam and Cooper moved to get out. James stopped Adam and got out with Cooper. Adam sat back and watched as they walked into the school building. James returned and got into the car.

"Adam if anyone asks you got sick," James said. Adam nodded his head. He knew Kendall and James wanted to talk to him about his options for school.

-Landslide-

Carlos sighed as he walked into the house. He had just gone to another audition. Things were going fine. He had gotten a few small roles on some TV shows, but he wanted bigger parts. He hadn't gotten the break he wanted yet.

Carlos sighed as he walked into the kitchen. He was upset and there was one thing that would cheer him up. That one thing that always helped him feel better no batter what. His one comfort food, corndogs. He heard movement coming from the kitchen. It was probably just Logan fixing himself a snack. Logan had the day off from work so that had to be it.

"How'd the audition go?" Logan asked looking from the microwave.

"Ok, I don't think I'm gonna get the part though," Carlos sighed as he headed to the freezer.

"We're out of corndogs," Logan said.

"Seriously? I just bought some the other day," Carlos said whirling around as the microwave beeped.

"I know and I figured you'd want to celebrate or drown your sorrows," Logan said pulling a plate out of the microwave with two corndogs on it. Carlos' eyes lit up as he smiled.

"See that right there, is why I love you," Carlos said grinning. He walked over to the brunette and kissed him. He then took the plate from him and moved over to the kitchen table. Logan followed him.

"That bad then?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, I mean they all see me as Carlos from Big Time Rush, I'll never get out of the shadow of being in a boy band," Carlos sighed.

"You said that when you wanted to be a stunt man," Logan said. Carlos looked over at Logan and sighed.

"I know, but this is harder," Carlos said, "I don't know if I am cut out for this."

"Come on Carlos, this is what you wanted to do, don't give up now." Logan placed a hand on Carlos' shoulder.

"I know, but maybe I was wrong," Carlos sighed.

"Come on Los, you're amazing and I am sure you'll get something good soon," Logan said encouragingly. Carlos shook his head and looked down at his corndogs.

"I know, I know, I'll get there eventually," Carlos sighed.

"Just don't give up Los, I know I was hesitant before, but now I believe in you. I think you can do this," Logan said softly.

"Maybe."

"Carlos Mitchell, stop it," Logan said firmly. Carlos looked up at Logan shocked at the tone in his voice. "I think the reason you're not getting parts is because deep down you know at first I didn't support this and you want to make me happy."

"That is not-" Carlos started.

"Let me finish," Logan cut him off with a finger to his lips. Carlos nodded his head. "I want you to know that I support you in your decisions. I want you to be happy too. If this is what it take then I fully support you and your decision."

Carlos sat there for a moment. He looked at Logan confused. How could Logan make such a big flip from not supporting him to completely supporting him? Carlos smiled and decided that he didn't care how he changed his mind, he was just glad he did.

"Alright then, I'll work harder then," Carlos nodded his head. Logan smiled and leaned in and pecked Carlos on the lips.

"Oh yeah, Kendall called and said Adam is having a girl," Logan said quickly.

"What about his and James' baby," Carlos asked.

"They're not sure, the doctor said it might be a boy," Logan said.

"Might?" Carlos asked confused.

"They couldn't get a clear picture," Logan said.

"Oh, well there's always next time," Carlos shrugged. Logan nodded his head

-Landslide-

Jake sighed as he made his way into the house with Leora, Kyle, and Cooper all behind him. Cooper had told them that Adam hadn't been feeling too well after his appointment, so he had gone home.

The four of them put their coats away and tossed their bags into the closet. It was Friday and they didn't need to worry about homework right now. They made their way to the living room where they heard people talking. They walked in and saw Jennifer, Katie, Tyler, and their two kids Jessica, and Michael were sitting there with Kendall, James, and Adam.

Jennifer looked so different from the last time they had seen her. She had cut her hair short, since she had started radiation. She looked a little but healthier since the last time they saw her, not much, but a little.

"Grandma Jen, what are you doing here?" Kyle asked.

"I can't visit?" Jennifer asked holding her arms out to the three of her grandkids. Jake, Kyle, and Leora moved and hugged Jennifer and then Katie.

"Not that we're not happy to see you all but what is this visit about," Jake asked.

"Today I had my first test to check on the cancer," Jennifer said slowly.

"How is it?" Kyle asked.

"Is it gone?" Leora asked.

"It's only the first test," Jennifer said.

"Come on just tell us already," Jake said.

"Everything looks good, it's in remission," Jennifer said. The three Knight children all smiled and hugged Jennifer once more. Everyone congratulated Jennifer.

"We've got to celebrate," Katie said.

"I agree," Kendall said nodding his head.

"Yes, we'll celebrate my health and my new grandbaby and great granddaughter," Jennifer said looking at Adam and Kendall.

"I say we go out for pizza," Adam said.

"Sounds like a plan," Jennifer said. The others all nodded their heads in agreement. Everyone made their way outside and piled into their cars.

-Landslide-

Logan yawned as he made his way up stairs. Carlos and the girls had gone upstairs while Logan had finished cleaning up. He stopped to check in on both Lilly and Layla. Logan decided to stop and see what they girls were up to.

He walked over to Lilly's room. Her door was open, so he stuck his head in the door. Lilly was sitting at her desk on her computer. She had a notebook out as well.

"Hey Lil," Logan said. Lilly looked over her shoulder at Logan. He then saw she was wearing her glasses.

"Hey dad," Lilly said.

"Please tell me you didn't lose your contact again," Logan said.

"Ok I didn't lose them, I just misplaced them," Lilly said smiling at him. Logan sighed and crossed his arms over his chest. "I had to take them out earlier and I put them in the case and I just can't remember where I out the case," she said.

"We're not getting you another pair," Logan said.

"I know, you told me that last time, that's why I am wearing my glasses," Lilly said pointing to her glasses.

"Working on your homework then?" Logan asked.

"Yep, just got a few things I need to finish," Lilly nodded her head.

"Don't stay up too late," Logan said. Lilly nodded her head.

Logan left and made his way across the hallway to Layla's room. Her door was open as well. He saw she was on her cell phone talking to a friend so he left her be. He headed to his and Carlos' bedroom.

Carlos was already there as well. He was sitting up in bed reading a book. Logan smiled and flipped the light off and on real quick. Carlos looked over at Logan with a small glare.

"Hey you," Logan said.

"All done cleaning then?" Carlos asked.

"Yep, and I even put the leftovers from dinner away," Logan bragged.

"From absent father to father of the year," Carlos praised. Logan smiled at that and moved over to the bed. He sat down on the edge of his side of the bed.

"I wouldn't say father of the year yet, but I'm working on it," Logan said.

"In my book you've already made up for it tenfold," Carlos stated.

"I don't think I'll ever be able to make up for what I did Los," Logan shook his head. He felt like he would never be able to make up for what he did. He had basically abandoned his family and almost lost them.

"Ok, now you've got to stop beating yourself up," Carlos said closing his book and setting it aside. He climbed over to Logan's side of the bed and sat down behind him. "Look I forgave you and so did the girls."

"I know, but I know they're both scared that I leave again," Logan said his shoulders slumped.

"I'll admit I'm a bit scared of that too, but I know you better than that Logan," Carlos said soothingly.

"I won't do that ever again," Logan promised. He looked over his shoulder at Carlos.

"I know, but it's gonna take some time before that fear goes away completely, but you're here now," Carlos said placing a hand on Logan's shoulder.

The two sat there in silence. Carlos moved until he was beside Logan. He placed a hand on Logan's thigh.

"I love you," Carlos said. Logan smiled and leaned in and kissed Carlos on the lips.

"I love you too," Logan replied.

-Landslide-

Kendall followed James up the driveway after the kids. They had just gotten back form celebrating Jennifer's health and the babies. Kendall leaned James a bit as they walked.

"This was nice," Kendall said.

"I see you're eating tomatoes again," James commented.

"Yeah, they're bearable again." Kendall nodded his head.

"Yeah that and you had like five refills," James said. He had been watching Kendall throughout the night. The blonde had been downing his soda like it was gonna disappear.

"I was thirsty," Kendall yawned, "I'm tired now," he added almost as if it were an after thought.

"Well, we can go to bed once we get inside," James said as they walked into the house. The kids were already heading upstairs to bed. James helped the sleepy blonde up the stairs and to their bedroom.

They both changed for bed. Kendall climbed into bed and got under the blankets. James finished changing and turned to see the blonde already snuggled up. James smiled as he walked over to the bed and climbed in as well. He rested his head on Kendall's chest.

"Night…Jamie."

James looked up at Kendall and smiled. "Night Kendall."

-Landslide-

Logan jolted awake to the sound of the phone ringing. He reached around blindly until he grabbed the phone. He answered it and pressed it to his ear without looking at the caller ID.

"Hello?"

"Logan, I know it's late and I didn't know who to call," came James' frantic voice. Logan looked at his alarm clock and saw it was a little after midnight.

"James? What's wrong?" Logan asked groggily. He sat up trying not to disturb Carlos.

"Kendall, he passed out. He got up to go to the bathroom and he was taking awhile so I went to check on him and he was on the floor passed out. I didn't even hear him fall," James said.

"What do you mean passed out?" Logan asked.

"He won't wake up and I don't know what to do. I mean he was acting a bit strange earlier, but I didn't think much of it 'til now," James said.

"Strange how?" Logan questioned.

"He was really thirsty, he was complaining of a headache and he was really tired for the last few hours before we went to bed," James said

"I'll be right over, but you should call and ambulance just in case," Logan said.

"Right, ok," James said. Logan hung up and got out of bed.

"Something wrong?" Carlos asked.

"Something's wrong with Kendall, I'm gonna go check him out and se what's wrong," Logan said.

"It's not the baby is it?" Carlos asked worriedly.

"I don't know yet, I'll let you know when I get back," Logan said. Carlos nodded his head. Logan got dressed and left his room. He had to hurry. James was very panicky when it came to things like this. He was worried that something was really wrong with Kendall.

**So yeah that happened. My next review will be 300 and I'll be amazed. I never thought this story would get that much recongnition. I mean when I said I was thinking of ending this you all said don't. I will end it eventually, but not for a long time. SO review and let me know waht you think. **

**Always **

**OUTOFMYMIND**


	27. Jake's Decision

**I would like to thank,**_ EverlastingRusher, ArkieAlev, jamesmaslowlover, Mystery Girl 911, DeniseDEMD, Susuki6789, Pola Lawniczak, winterschild11, annabellex2, CrazyKAMESFan13, and CUTE CARGAN LOVE _**for all taking the extra time to revirew. Thank you it means so much to me to hear your thoughts so keep them coming. **

**Chapter 27: Jake's Decision**

James sighed as he sat down on his and Kendall's bed. A lot had happened in the last week. Things just seemed to get stressful. It was like now that Kendall and Adam were getting on in their pregnancies things just didn't want to go right. Everything all started with Kendall going to the hospital last week.

_James was sitting in a hospital room with Kendall with Logan. Logan had come to the hospital too, to make sure the doctors knew Kendall was pregnant and his allergies since in a panic James usually forgot tings like that. Kendall was laying on the bed sleeping. The doctors had given him medicine and said that he should be waking up soon. They had also told James what was wrong with Kendall._

_The basics were Kendall's blood sugar levels were high and he went into hyperglycemic shock. What caused it was gestational diabetes, more commonly known as pregnancy diabetes. It was common and would end once Kendall gave birth. James had never had to deal with this during his pregnancies, but he knew all pregnancies were different._

_James was just glad that Kendall was ok though. He sat by Kendall's side until he woke up. Logan decided to go get some coffee and told James he'd be back soon._

_"You're up," James said jumping up to move closer to the blonde. He leaned over him and pecked him on the lips._

_"What happened? The last thing I remember really is going to the bathroom," Kendall said. He looked around the room and realized he was in the hospital._

_"You passed out and I couldn't wake you. I freaked and called Logan. He came over and had me called the ambulance for you. He said you had hyperglycemia or something like that. He said it was caused from gestational diabetes," James said._

_"Gestational diabetes?" Kendall asked._

_"Pregnancy diabetes," James said._

_"How long was I out?" Kendall asked looking around for a clock somewhere. James pulled his phone out of his pocket since he had forgotten his watch in his haste._

_"Almost three hours," James said. He held his phone out to the blonde, it was just after three AM._

_"Wow," Kendall said slowly. Kendall looked up as Logan walked into the room with a cup f coffee in his hands. He noticed that his shoes didn't match and that his shirt was on backwards._

_"You're up, how are you feeling?"_

_"Better," Kendall said._

_"Good, you're lucky I was there they almost gave you beta blockers. James didn't think to mention that you were pregnant," Logan said._

_"Like I knew the medicine was bad for the baby," James said defensively._

_"I never said you knew, just that he was lucky I did," Logan said. James nodded his head and looked back at Kendall._

_"Did you realize your shirt's on backwards and your shoes don't match?" Kendall asked looking at Logan. Logan looked down at his shoes and laughed._

_"I was in a rush to make sure everything was ok with you," Logan said shaking his head._

_"I am just glad you're ok," James said smiling at the blonde. "You had me so worried."_

_"I'm sorry, I didn't realize something was off," Kendall said truthfully._

_"Well you have gestational diabetes and you're gonna have to watch your blood sugar levels. You can't let them get too high or too low," Logan warned. Kendall just nodded his head. "You're gonna have to take some insulin if either happens though, but it shouldn't affect you much."_

_"Thank doctor," Kendall said chuckling._

_"I'm just telling what the doctor will tell you but in simple terms," Logan said shaking his head._

_"How much longer do we have to be here? If we've got to stay much longer we'll need someone to make sure the kids get off to school," James said._

_"I'll go find his doctor and see what's up," Logan said leaving the room._

After that Kendall got a kit from the doctor with instructions on how to prevent this from happening. James was also giving an emergency kit to use incase it happened again with instructions to call 911 after using it.

Kendall had been squeamish about giving himself shots at first, but a few days in he was a pro. He used the blood sugar testing kit three times a day before meals like instructed. It his levels were too high he took his insulin and he could eat normally again. James was shocked that Kendall seemed to adapt quickly to this new change, but was glad he did. He didn't want to go through finding Kendall like that again.

After everything settled down with Kendall and his diabetes. James and Kendall had gone to the school about Adam and getting him out for the year. They had argued their case that kids were bullying Adam and it wasn't good for the baby for him to be that stressed. Eventually they got their way. A tutor would come to the house three times a week for Adam. He would cover all his classes for the year. If he kept up he would pass them and be on track to graduate next year. Adam would start his tutoring next week on Monday. It caused a headache for James more than anything. He didn't understand why the school had to be so difficult.

After that settled down the next thing was meeting Leora's boyfriend. That had been fun. She was dating Caleb Stetson and Kendall had his fatherly moment there, it didn't help that Kendall hated one of Caleb's fathers, but he didn't have a problem with his other dad so it evened out kind of. Kendall had grilled Caleb about what his intentions were with Leora and then just for good measure told Caleb all the rules. He scared the shit out of Caleb. Leora was mortified. James had to stop Kendall from following the two on their date. Distracting the blonde had been easy though. All he had to do was wiggle his ass and the blonde forgot all about following them on their date.

What really tipped the iceberg and started world war James was the fact that he caught Jake and Damien in Jake's room with the door closed. First off Jake knew the rules no doors closed. The only ones he usually didn't follow the rules were Adam and Cooper but James usually reprimanded them for that. The last straw that threw James over the edge into a near meltdown was the fact that Jake and Damien were doing more than just talking. It wasn't sex but it wasn't nothing either. They were both shirtless and Jake had his hands down Damien's pants. Sure Jake was on the pill but that didn't mean he was gonna let Jake have sex. The pill was only so effective and miss and few doses and you could get pregnant. In the end James had all but thrown Damien out of the house. Jake hadn't been to happy about that. In the end Jake had to get Kendall involved and it ended in a fight.

"You seem tense."

James looked up and saw Kendall standing in the doorway of their bedroom. He must've got off work early.

"I am," James sighed.

"What's wrong?" Kendall asked as he moved into the room. He walked over to James and sat down next to him.

"Everything."

"Come on Jamie, everything can't be that bad."

"This week has just been hell really."

"Look, I'll admit it wasn't that great, but we've got four, no I mean five teenagers living here."

"Yeah, plus we'll have two more here soon."

"Yeah, but Jake will be moving out soon, he'll be in college," Kendall said.

"That makes me feel old," James sighed falling back onto the bed. Kendall laughed and scooted closer to his husband. He leaned over as best he could and pecked James on the cheek.

"We are old, but we're gonna have to go through raising another kid," Kendall said.

"All because of a faulty condom," James said sitting up. Kendall laughed and nodded his head.

"That's how most of our pregnancies started," Kendall said thoughtfully.

"Yep and now we've got to go through the whole parenting thing all over again," James said.

"I know, but just think of all the good times we had with the kids and raising them," Kendall said smiling.

"What part? Jake being jealous of Adam and the twins? Adam and his biting phase?" James asked.

"I mean Jake walking for the first time, his first words, Adam firsts and the twins as well. Remember who Jake wanted to be like when he got older?" Kendall asked.

"No, he's wanted to be a lot of different things," James said honestly.

"He was seven and he said he wanted to be just like his Papa," Kendall stated. "Or when Adam was eight and he wrote that essay about why you were the coolest Papa ever and you were his hero?" Kendall asked. James smiled as he nodded his head. Kendall was right. Like everything, they had good times and bad times when raising the kids. James was willing to do it all over again one more time.

"After this we've both getting vasectomies," James said looking at Kendall.

"Agreed," Kendall said nodding his head.

-Landslide-

"I am still not allowed over, am I," Damien asked. Jake laughed and shook his bed before realizing he was on the phone.

"No, I don't think it would be good for you come over any time soon," Jake agreed.

James was still mad about catching him and Damien. In Jake's defense he was eighteen. He'd be moving out soon and going to college. He should be able to have a little more freedom than his sibling. James had retorted saying that as long as Jake lived under his roof he'd have to follow his rules. Jake had just rolled his eyes and walked away from James. James was always a bit harder on him than the others. It had been that way since before Jake could remember.

"You were the one who started it though," Damien pointed out bring Jake back to earth.

"It's not like you were putting up much of a fight," Jake stated.

"Hey, I tried to stop you, but your lips are very distracting," Damien laughed.

"Yeah, I'm an amazing kisser," Jake said cockily.

"And modest," Damien added.

"So, what are you plans for this weekend?" Jake asked laying back on his bed. He was bored and wanted to get out of the house. Maybe go to a party or something. Jake wasn't sure yet, just as long as he was with Damien.

"Nothing really, my parents are going out of town," Damien said.

"Really now?" Jake asked sitting up in his bed. Now there was an idea. He and Damien had been dating for awhile now. He did want to lose his virginity before he went to college at least, a decision he had made not that long ago actually.

"No," Damien said.

"Come on, you know you want me Day-day," Jake cooed into his cell phone.

"What did I tell you about calling me that?" Damien asked.

"You're not denying that you want me, come on I'll come over and we can have some fun," Jake offered.

"My parents will kill me if they find out I had someone over," Damien said.

"Come on, you are eighteen grow a pair," Jake said.

"I'll think about it," Damien said.

"Come on Day," Jake whined. Jake knew what he wanted and he wasn't gonna give up until he got it.

"Your dads won't let you come over," Damien said, "not after what your pa caught us doing," he added.

"You leave that to me," Jake said.

"Ok then," Damien said.

"Bye Day," Jake said. He ended the call after Damien said good bye. Jake stood up and made his way out of his bedroom and across the hallway to Adam's. He knocked on the door and Adam answered it. "I need your help," Jake said.

-Landslide-

"You look good with glasses," Kyle said looking at Lilly. They were in Lilly's bedroom together. They were doing homework together. Kyle was sitting at her desk while Lilly was laying on her bed. They were reading a book they had for the literature class Leora had talked them into taking.

"Shut up, I do not," Lilly said blushing.

"You do too," Kyle said.

"You're my boyfriend you have to tell me I look good," Lilly said picking up her book and trying to read.

"I am not joking Lil, you do look good," Kyle said honestly.

"Well whatever, I just have to find my contact case and then I won't have to wear my glasses anymore," Lilly said.

"Your choice," Kyle shrugged.

"Shut up and let me read," Lilly said laughing.

"Fine, fine," Kyle put his hands up. He picked his book back up and started reading again.

Kyle knew Lilly wasn't used to people complimenting her, well other than her dads. Lilly had low self esteem and it didn't help that she tended to be a bit nerdy sometimes. Lilly was really smart when it came to school work. She liked to be correct and couldn't get anything lower than a an A-. That's just how Lilly was though.

"Lilly? Kyle?"

The two looked up form their books and saw Carlos standing in the door.

"Hey Papi," Lilly replied.

"I just made pizza rolls for Layla, but there are extra if you guys are hungry?" Carlos asked looking at the two.

"I am," Kyle said jumping up and running from the room. Lilly laughed and stood up as well.

"I could use a break," she decided. "Thanks Papi," she said walking past him and out of her room.

-Landslide-

Adam was sitting in his last class for the day. It was actually his last class for the year. Kendall and James had talked to the school and pulled him out. They were getting him a tutor through the school. He would take the same subjects he was taking now, he just didn't have to go to school anymore.

Once the bell rang Adam gathered his thing and left the classroom. He had turned in all his books and emptied his locker earlier. His tutor would give him different material or bring the books with him back and forth. Adam just headed out to the parking lot to wait for Cooper. He knew Cooper didn't have practice today. He would have it Sunday before their game on Monday. If they won Monday's game then the team would advance to State and it would be Jake and Cooper's third time to state this school year.

Adam leaned against Cooper's car. He was just waiting for Cooper.

"Adam."

Adam looked up and saw Mina walking towards him. He smiled, over the last few weeks they had started to hang out a bit more. Mina was a year younger than him, but she was into theater like him. She seemed to understand Adam better than anyone else at school.

"Hey Mina," Adam said.

"I heard this was your last day for the year," Mina said.

"Yeah, my dads think it will be easier if I stay home for the next few months, less stress on me and the baby," Adam said.

"It's probably for the best," Mina said nodding her head, "anyways I was told to give this to you from the drama club," Mina said reaching into her bag. She pulled out a wrapped box.

"Thanks," Adam said smiling.

"Open it," Mina said. Adam opened the box and inside was a few baby things. There was a bottle, a rattle, a pacifier, and a onsie. Adam grabbed the onsie, which read, _MY DADDIES LOVE ME _in bright colorful letters. Adam smiled and looked up at Mina.

"We all pitched in a few bucks and got you some things you might need," Mina said.

"Wow." Adam looked over the contents.

"Yeah, just a gift to say thank you for the play and making it unforgettable all that," Mina said waving her hand.

"Thanks Mina," Adam said touched that they would do something like this. He then saw a card they had all signed with wishes for him and the baby.

"You'll be back neat year right?" Mina asked.

"Of course," Adam said, "might do the play I don't know, it all depends how stressful my life is with my daughter and everything," he said.

"So you are having a girl then?" Mina asked.

"Yeah, Coop and I just need to decide on a name, but we've got time," Adam said.

"When are you due?" Mina asked.

"End of August, early September if she wants to be stubborn," Adam said looking down at his stomach with a smile.

"So you'll probably miss the start of school then?" Mina asked.

"Yeah, my dads looked into it and I can get like six weeks off to recover and take care of my daughter," Adam said.

"Well, you've got my cell number, if you get bored I am just a phone call away," she said smiling. Adam nodded his head.

"I'll see you later then," Mina said giving Adam a hug before she turned to walk away.

"Wait," Adam said stopping Mina.

"Yeah?" she said looking at him.

"Why are you so calm about this whole baby thing? I mean you're really caring about it and the gifts," Adam said.

"My sister had a baby in high school and it was hard for her. She dropped out because people picked on her. She then fell in with the wrong crowd," Mina said looking down at the ground.

"What happened?" Adam asked curiously.

"One night she never came home, my parents and I have been raising Hank for the last year," Mina said.

"Is she?" Adam asked slowly.

"I don't know what happened to her, she was on drugs the last time I saw her. We had a big fight and I told her what she was doing was bad for Hank and haven't seen her since," Mina said.

"Wow," Adam said looking at Mina shocked.

"I'm not saying it'll happen to you, I mean Cooper isn't a dead beat like Hank's dad. He seems like a nice guy actually," Mina said.

"He is, I'm lucky to have found someone like him," Adam said nodding his head. "how old is Hank?"

"He'll be two in a few months," Mina said. Adam nodded his head. He suddenly understood Mina better now. He knew why she was so supportive of him. "Well I gotta go, I'm watching him tonight, I'll see you around," she said as she turned and walked away. Adam called good bye to her.

"What did she want?" Cooper asked as he walked up to Adam.

"She gave me some things for the baby and told me she was looking forward to me coming back next year," Adam said smiling. He looked over at Cooper and saw he was looking to where Mina had walked off too. "Jealousy is not a good color on you Coop," he added. Cooper looked over at Adam shocked.

"I am not jealous," Cooper blushed.

"Ha, you so are," Adam laughed.

"Get in the car so we can go home." Cooper shook his head. Adam walked around the car and got in. He was still holding the present from the drama club in his hands. He couldn't believe that they had gotten something for him,

"What did she give you," Cooper asked

"Well the drama club chipped in and bought stuff for the baby, clothes, pacifiers and other things like that," Adam said.

"That was nice of them," Cooper said. Adam nodded his head. They fell silent as they drove. "I've been thinking," Cooper said after awhile.

"Never a good sign," Adam teased.

"I've been thinking of names," Cooper said rolling his eyes.

"Oh, me too," Adam said quickly. "you first," he said looking at Cooper expectantly.

"I really like the name Jessica," Cooper said.

"Ooh, pretty, but I am thinking more like Leslie," Adam said.

"What about Alexandria?" Cooper asked.

"Stephanie," Adam said.

"Ok now we're just using the feminine versions of our middle names," Cooper said.

"Come on Cooper this is our daughter and she's gonna have to live with the name, we've got to think of something," Adam said looking down at his stomach as she started moving. He placed his hand over his stomach.

"I know that, we've got time thought," Cooper said smiling. "We'll think of something," he added.

-Landslide-

Jake was pacing back and forth in his bedroom. He had to wait for Adam to text him telling him Damien's parents were gone. Adam had left to head over to Damien's to 'play video games.' In reality he was just hanging out until Cooper and Jake showed up. Once they did Adam would leave with Cooper and Jake would stay with Damien. Kendall and James would never have to know. For all they knew Jake was going to the mall with Cooper and Adam was with Damien.

And they are out of here. Get Coop and come on over.

Jake replied to Adam telling him he'd be there in ten minutes. He pocketed his phone and walked over to his dresser. He checked his birth control. He hadn't missed a dose this month. That was good. He knew Damien would have condoms just in case and lube. Jake walked over to Adam's room. The door was open and Cooper was laying on the bed looking through one of Adam's comic books.

"Ready to go?" Jake asked. Cooper put the comic book down and nodded his head. They both made their way down stairs. James caught them in the hallway.

"Where you guys heading?" James asked.

"Just to the mall for a bit," Jake said casually.

"Ok, be back by curfew," James said. Jake nodded his head and they left.

"Wow, my dad never would've let me leave with that explanation," Cooper said as they got into Jake's car. "He'd ask me like a million questions," he added.

"Yeah, well my dads don't try to control our lives. They let us have a bit more room to wiggle, but then again maybe that's not such a good thing," Jake said as he started the car and pulled out of the driveway, "I mean look at Adam and you," he added.

"I know, but they were in Hawaii so they couldn't really keep tabs on Adam," Cooper said.

"True," Jake said nodding his head.

"You know, sometimes I think the only reason he and I slept together was because he wanted to one up you and get Damien mad," Cooper said.

"What?" Jake asked confused.

"Please don't tell him I said this, but I think we first started dating he kind of had a crush on Damien," Cooper said looking down at his hands.

"I won't tell him, and just so you know I think he had a crush on Damien long before you came into the picture, but the thing is he chose you Coop," Jake said.

"I know, but sometimes I feel like he settled for me just because I knocked him up," Cooper admitted.

"Honestly if he settled he'd be bored of you and would've have dumped you months ago," Jake said.

"How do you know?" Cooper asked.

"Because when we were little Adam married Damien, you know those little pretend marriages. I married them," Jake said.

"Ok," Cooper said slowly.

"Anyways for two days they acted like a couple, or how we thought they acted. They hugged and held hands. The third day Adam grew bored and started playing games with Kyle and Leora. He ended their marriage," Jake said.

"You were kids of course he got bored," Cooper said.

"When Adam gets bored of something he tosses it aside, he's still with you after seven months. I don't think he's gonna get bored with you Cooper. Beside I don't think I've ever seen him smile the way he does when he sees you," Jake said. Cooper just nodded his head.

The rest of the ride was spent in silence. Once they arrived at Damien's they both got out of the car and walked up to the door. Jake knocked. The door opened to reveal Adam.

"Coop," Adam said smiling brightly at the other brunette. Cooper looked over at Jake who was giving him an 'I told you so,' look.

"You ready to go?" Cooper asked.

"Yep," Adam said holding up Cooper's car keys. Cooper snatched them from Adam. "What time do you want us here by?" Adam asked looking at Jake.

"Nine should be fine," Jake said. He walked into the house and saw Damien leaning against the wall. He smiled.

"Hey," Damien said.

"Finally alone," Jake winked.

"What shall we do first?" Damien asked playfully.

"I think this will suffice," Jake said walking up to Damien and pulling him down into a kiss. Jake grinned into the kiss. They parted when the need for air was too great.

"Wow," Damien breathed.

"Your room?" Jake asked breathlessly.

"Already?" Damien asked.

"Duh," Jake said with a playful eye roll.

Damien just grabbed Jake's hand and pulled him upstairs to his bedroom. Once they were there he pulled Jake in and closed the door. Jake pushed against him the door and kissed him hard on the lips earning a moan from the raven. They stood there just kissing for awhile. Jake wrapped his arms around Damien's neck and held him in place.

Damien pulled back from the kiss and out of Jake's embrace. He grabbed Jake's hand pulled him over to the bed. Jake smiled knowing where this was going. This was where he wanted to be right now. He wanted this to happen. Jake sat down on the bed while Damien remained standing.

"Something wrong Day?" Jake asked.

"No," Damien shook his head and sat down next to Jake. Jake could tell something was up. Damien just wasn't telling him for some reason. Damien leaned in to kiss Jake once more, but Jake held up a hand stopping him.

"You don't wanna do this do you?" Jake asked slowly.

"I do," Damien nodded his head.

"But," Jake supplied.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Damien asked.

"Would I be here if I didn't want this?" Jake asked.

"Honestly yeah, I think you would be," Damien said looking at Jake.

"Your nuts," Jake said, "now come on," he leaned into kiss Damien again. Damien leaned back shaking his head.

"Jake I am serious," Damien said.

"So am I, I want this," Jake said leaning in once more. Damien placed his hands on Jake's shoulders and stopped him.

"I don't think you know what you want Jake. I wanted this to be special, but to you it just seems like it's business," Damien said.

"What are you talking about?" Jake asked confused.

"Well for starters as soon as Adam and Cooper were gone you attacked me, also you've never once said you wanted _me_, you said you wanted '_it_' which is sex," Damien said shaking his head.

"You're reading too much into that Day, come on," Jake said.

"I think you want this, but for all the wrong reasons," Damien said shaking his head. He stood up and walked away from his bed.

"Come on Day," Jake said. Damien sighed and shook his head.

"I'm sorry, but I don't want this to happen like this. I don't really want it to be planned," Damien said.

"What do you mean?" Jake asked confused.

"Call me a sappy romantic, but I want it to be spontaneous, I want it to catch us off guard a bit. Like happen while we're watching a movie and start making out and things get a bit hot and heavy," Damien said.

"What's wrong with this?" Jake asked, "other than you denying me?" he asked.

"Like I said it seems forced like you're trying to prove something," Damien said.

"You're full of it," Jake said rolling his eyes. He didn't understand why Damien had suddenly changed his mind about this.

"Jake you're going down the wrong path here, this isn't how this should happen. You're forcing yourself to do this," Damien said.

"Are we going to do this or not?" Jake asked standing up finally.

"Not like this," Damien shook his head.

"Fine, maybe I can go find someone who'll be willing to help me," Jake snapped.

"Whoa," Damien jumped in between Jake and his bedroom door stopping the brunette from leaving. "You're breaking up with me because I won't have sex with you," he asked.

"I think so," Jake sighed looking down at the floor.

"Jake," Damien said placing a finger on Jake's chin. "I never said I didn't care about you. I doing this because I care about you. I can tell you're not ready. You're only doing this because you think you have to," he said.

"Maybe I am, are you really turning me down?" Jake asked.

"Yeah," Damien said nodding his head.

"Come on Day, who were we kidding we were mismatched from the beginning," Jake shook his head.

"No we weren't," Damien said firmly.

"Yeah we are," Jake said.

"Wow this is a flip from the shy virginal guy I started dating," Damien said shaking his head.

"You're the one who made me like this with all your talk about sex," Jake shrugged.

"Now you're blaming me?" Damien asked shocked.

"No, but you do talk about sex more than I do, how it makes you feel closer to someone," Jake said.

"Look Jake," Damien started.

"I want that, I want to feel closer to you Day, lately it's felt like you're a million miles away," Jake said.

"I do too, but not like this," Damien said.

"Well, this really just isn't working anymore. I mean we agreed to date as long as things made sense and well they don't really make sense anymore," he said. He pushed past Damien and was out the door.

"Jake," Damien called after him.

Jake just kept walking. He didn't know what had possess him to break up with him, but he did. He hadn't been thinking about it really. No the opposite really, but he just realized that they were mismatched. He just now realized that before he and Damien got together Damien might've had feeling for Adam and since Adam was with Cooper he settled for Jake. That was his reason for the breakup and he was gonna stick with it, no matter how dumb it sounded to other.

Jake made his way out to his car and started driving. He didn't want to go home just yet. He just wanted to clear his head. He ended up at the mall. He wondered around a bit until he ran into Marty Taylor. He hadn't really talked to Marty since he had started smoking weed, among other things.

"Jake, long time no see," Marty said slinging an arm over Jake's shoulders. Jake could smell smoke in Marty's clothes. He had probably been smoking for he came here.

"Hey Marty, we see each other at school all the time," Jake said shrugging Marty's arm off. He had to be careful or he might just get a contact high from standing to close to Marty.

"Why the long face chum," Marty asked changing the subject.

"It's nothing," Jake said.

"Aw come on we're buds, you can tell me, did Saunders leave you high and dry for someone else?" Marty asked.

"No I broke up with him," Jake clarified, "just now actually," he added. He didn't know why he was telling this to Marty. Marty wasn't even really a friend of his, he was more like an acquaintance, an annoying one at that.

"Dude you need to have some fun," Marty said, "come on I know a place we can go," he said.

"I drove here Marty," Jake said shaking his head. He wasn't going anywhere with Marty. He was a stoner, like his dad had been and Jake didn't want any part of it.

"Good I walked, now come on lighten up and let's go," Marty said walking away. Jake stood there watching Marty walk away. Marty stopped and turned to look at him. "Are you coming or not? Or are you a wimp?" he asked.

"I am not a wimp," Jake said glaring at Marty, "I just don't associate with stoners like you," he said.

"So I like to have a good time sue me, you look like you could use a good time," Marty said. Jake just rolled his eyes at that. Marty walked over to him. "I'm not saying you have to do what I do, but there are other ways to have fun," he said. He pulled a pen from his pocket and a piece of paper. He wrote something down and held it out to Jake.

"I'm having a party in few weeks you should come," Marty said. He handed Jake the piece of paper. It had his cell number, the place he was having the party and the date and time. Marty started to walk away. He didn't know why this seemed so appealing right now. Jake knew he shouldn't even be considering this. His dads had taught him better than this. He knew right from wrong, and this was wrong. Jake looked down at the paper and then up at Marty.

"Wait," Jake said. Marty turned to look at him with an eyebrow arched. Jake bit his lip not sure what he had wanted to say.

**Wow this was long. I had this written, edited, and finished for a few days now. I just had to wait until I got wifi again. Also I want to let you know this IS NOT THE END OF JAMIEN. They will have some things to sort out and Jake's got some self discoveries to make. I feel as though Jake had been lacking story line so he's getting one now. We will definitely see more Damien too. I also hope to throw in more Cargan soon too, but I am lacking ideas for them right now. I hope you all like this and will stick with me and the plot I just opened with Jake. Anyways, review and let me know what you think. **

**Always **

**OUTOFMYMIND**


	28. Falling to Pieces

**I would like to thank,**_ CarganFever, DeniseDEMD, ArkieAlev, Mystery Girl 911, Franches, and CUTE CARGAN LOVE _**for all taking the extra time to revirew. Thank you it means so much to me to hear your thoughts so keep them coming. **

**Chapter 28: Falling to Pieces**

Adam sighed as he looked out the window. Spring was here and he was sitting indoors. He loved not having to go to school but he hated having to spend three hours with a tutor three times a week. He and his tutor spent three hours cooped up in the study going over his work. He had been assigned certain things for certain subject. He had gotten little booklets for certain subjects as well. He had a algebra booklet and a science one. For English he was just reading novels and writing essays on them. For his health credit he had to track his pregnancy. He didn't mind. It was just writing about his day and the baby. It was easy.

Once his tutor left Adam packed his things up and put them on the table in the corner of the room. He then made his way out to living room. He sat down on the couch with a sigh. James was out running some errands and Kendall was at work. Adam was home alone. He sighed and turned the TV on. There was nothing on but talk shows really. He picked on and let his mind wander a bit.

Adam did miss school a bit. He missed the social interactions and all the sports activities. He had gone to Jake and Cooper's last two basketball games. They won sectionals and state. Jake and Cooper were now two time State champs now in Basketball since they had won state last year too. Now Jake was onto baseball and Cooper was in soccer. Kyle had even joined soccer to see if he was still good at it. Leora was they're cheerleader with Adam.

Adam still hung out with Damien, but things were awkward now that Jake had dumped him. He had been surprised when Damien told him that Jake had dumped him. Jake and Damien had seemed happy when he last saw them together. Adam tried not to bring up Damien when Jake was around and vice versa with Damien. It was hard though, he was so used to talking with them both about one another. It was a little hard to believe they had broken up.

Jake had been acting different too. Something seemed off about him, ever since he and Damien broke up. He had been acting weird. Jake had become a bit secretive and just took off without telling anyone where he was going. He would also lock himself in his room for hours on end. Adam wasn't the only one who noticed it either. Kyle and Leora had commented on it to him as well. Even Cooper thought something was up. Adam wasn't sure if Kendall and James noticed. They probably had, just didn't say anything.

Adam leaned back on the couch as the baby started kicking. He placed his hand on his stomach. "I know, I know, but papa doesn't want to walk right now," Adam said looking down at his stomach which had started to show more, he was almost six months along now. He smiled as he felt his hand get kicked. Cooper had finally felt the baby kick, a few days ago. He had been so excited and hardly left Adam's side after that. Adam hadn't minded that. He liked having Cooper near him. Ever since then everyone wanted to touch his stomach when the baby started kicking. Even Lilly and Layla when they came over. The kicking didn't stop and Adam sighed. He knew one way to get it to stop. It was a trick James had told him and Kendall. Walking. It calmed the baby down. James had said it was something about the gently movements and what not.

Adam stood up and walked around the living room a bit. Soon she was no longer kicking. He was relieved but he kept walking around a bit more before sitting down. He had a little time to sit before she would start kicking again. It was almost as if the baby knew he was being lazy.

Adam heard the front door open. He heaved himself up once more and walked to the door where James was coming in. He had a few grocery bags in one hand and his keys in the other. He looked up at Adam.

"How was your session?" James asked.

"Boring, like usual," Adam said. James frowned.

"You could always stop and do summer school," James said.

"No thanks," Adam said shaking his head. Adam was not going to do summer school he was gonna be too big by then. Besides, the thought of school during summer was not a good though. Summer were supposed to be fun. He walked back to the living room. James put the food he had bought away and joined Adam in the living room.

"So, how's my little granddaughter," James asked.

"She's fine, and she can kick all she wants I am not getting up again," Adam said looking down at his stomach as the kicking started up again. James laughed and shook his head.

"Here lay down, this is another trick I learned," James said. Adam laid down on the couch. James started to rub Adam's stomach and press lightly at his sides. The kicking died down. Adam looked up at James shocked.

"It's just movement that calms the baby, if you want I could teach Cooper to do this," James offered. Adam nodded his head quickly. Not only did the baby stop kicking, but it felt good too.

-Landslide-

Jake sighed as he paced back and forth in his bedroom. He was thinking over the last two weeks since he and Damien had broken up. He hadn't talked to Damien since. Damien seemed to be avoiding him at all costs. He didn't know why he was avoiding him, he wanted Damien back already.

Would Damien take him back though? That was the question. The answer was probably no. Jake had been a real ass towards Damien the last few weeks they had been together. To top it all off Jake had tried to force himself on Damien. In retrospect, that hadn't really been the smartest thing to do. Jake had just been eager to lose his v-card. He didn't want to go to college a virgin.

Someone knocked on his door. Jake sighed and walked over to his door. He unlocked it and open the door. Adam was standing there.

"Can I help you?" Jake asked.

"Yeah, supper's ready," Adam said.

"Not hungry." Jake moved to close his door only to have Adam stop him. Jake let out a growl of annoyance. "Adam I am not in the mood for this," he said.

"What is your problem lately?" Adam asked glaring at him.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Jake said.

"Don't play dumb, you've been acting different ever since you and Damien broke up," Adam said.

"There's your reason right there," Jake said rolling his eyes.

"No it's not, Day said you dumped him," Adam said crossing his arm over his stomach.

"Doesn't mean that I still can't be upset over it, now go away," Jake said glaring at his younger brother.

"You know, if you continue down whatever path your on Jake, you might just lose more than a boyfriend," Adam said shaking his head. He turned and walked away. Jake slammed his door shut in anger. He locked it once more. He walked over to his bed and fell onto it.

Jake couldn't keep this up much longer. Someone was bound to find out sooner or later. His family was already getting suspicious of him. He knew it was only a matter of time before one of them figured things out.

He sighed as his phone buzzed in his pocket. Jake pulled it out and looked at it. He had a text message from Marty. He bit his lip debating on whether or not he should read it. Marty was trouble. Jake knew that, but that didn't stop him from going to that party with him.

Jake had gone with Marty to that party. He didn't know what had come over him and made him do it, but he did. There had been a lot of people there. They had all been drinking or doing drunks of some sort. Jake had vaguely wondered how Marty had gotten mixed up with those people. They had all minded their own business really. Jake had had a few drinks that night. He eventually relaxed and had a good time. He had danced and even made out with someone. Jake wasn't sure who it was, but at the time it had been fun. Jake also wasn't sure that his drink had been spiked or not. It wasn't because he blacked out or anything, but he didn't get the feeling he had gotten last time he was drunk. It was a different kind of high. It wasn't altogether that bad.

Jake sighed and shook his head. That party was a one time thing. He had been upset over what happened with him and Damien. Jake had even told Marty that, but he couldn't take a hint. Marty was always letting him know when another party was happening. That was what the text had to be.

Jake tossed his phone onto his dresser and ignored it as it buzzed again. He wasn't going to another one of Marty's parties. As fun as it had been Jake didn't want to get caught. His dads would kill him. He also didn't want to lose his admission to UCLA. He had worked hard to get accepted. He wasn't going to blow it by starting drugs.

Jake looked over at his cell phone. He was curious as to what the message held. He bit his lip as he debated grabbing it and looking at the messages.

-Landslide-

Carlos was bouncing up and down as he ran into the hospital. He was eager to share his wonderful news with Logan. He had texted Logan and told him to take his lunch break and to meet him in the cafeteria.

Carlos navigated his way through the hospital until he reached the cafeteria on the second floor. He saw Logan sitting at a table with a sandwich and cup. Carlos smiled and moved over to the table and sat down.

"Carlos," Logan said looking up at him with a smile. Carlos had a big smile on his face too. "What?" he asked.

"You'll never guess what happened today," Carlos said.

"What?" Logan repeated.

"Well I was at an audition for a new TV show," Carlos said slowly. He saw a small smile tug at Logan's lips. "I was auditioning for the part of a single dad who was a former rockstar and is now a stay at home dad raising his kids," he explained.

"Ok that part is almost perfect for you," Logan said.

"I know and the director thinks so too, I got a call back," Carlos said excitedly.

"Oh my god that's great," Logan said jumping up and moving around the table to hug his husband.

"I know, and it's perfect too since the part involves talking about being on the road and I was one the road so often with you and the guys. I want this part so bad," Carlos said.

"You'll get it," Logan assured Carlos.

"I hope so, it really is perfect for me," Carlos sighed.

"Come on I'll buy you lunch," Logan said grabbing Carlos' arm. He pulled Carlos up to the line and bought him some food. They both sat down once more talking about the role.

Carlos wanted it so bad. It was perfect for him. He had lived that, well not the single part really. He had Logan, but he had done the rockstar thing and been a stay at home dad afterwards. He had even raised the girls for awhile before he got into doing stunts.

-Landslide-

Cooper was sitting in class with Damien. They usually had Adam her, but since he was getting tutored it was just them. They were sitting in the back of the room together. Cooper looked at their teacher who had her back to them. She was writing on the board.

"What happened with you and Jake?" Cooper asked finally. He had been curious about what happened and Jake wasn't talking to him. Jake wasn't really talking to anyone anymore. He just locked himself in his room after baseball practice. He hardly left his room. He only left it when he was going out usually to the mall.

"I don't know, I mean I know he came over to have sex and I was more than willing to but he was going about it like it was something he had to do rather than something he wanted to do," Damien said.

"Ok," Cooper said slowly. He wasn't sure where this was going.

"We got into a fight and he left. He told me things weren't working between us," Damien said.

"Wow," Cooper said. That didn't really sound like Jake, at least not the one he knew. Jake had changed a lot in the last two weeks.

"He said he'd go find someone who'd be willing to help him," Damien mumbled.

"What do you mean? Like have sex with him?" Cooper whispered. Damien nodded his head. Cooper was shocked. That didn't sound like Jake at all. From what Cooper knew of Jake's previous relationships, Jake refused to have sex because he wasn't ready and that's why they broke up with Jake.

"I'm just worried about him," Damien admitted.

"Why?" Cooper asked confused.

"I still care about him and I'm afraid that he'll do something stupid," Damien said looking down at his hands.

"Jake's not that dumb, he won't do anything stupid," Cooper said.

"There's a rumor going around he went to a party with Marty Taylor," Damien said.

Cooper let out a small gasp at that. That really didn't sound like Jake. Cooper knew that all the Knight kids had stopped going to Marty's parties after he discovered weed right before Christmas.

"That's just a rumor," Cooper said shaking his head. He didn't want to believe that Jake was that dumb.

"Adam doesn't think so," Damien said.

Cooper opened his mouth to reply but closed it. Damien was right. It made sense as to why Jake had been acting so weird. He was starting to shut his family out. He was easy to set off as well.

"God I hope it's just a rumor," Cooper murmured. Damien nodded his head. They both turned their attention to the lesson their teacher was giving.

-Landslide-

Leora sighed as she made her way to her study hall with Kyle and Miles. She didn't really feel in the mood to talk to them right now. She opted to take a seat in back of the room alone.

The bell rang for the class to officially start, but everyone continued to talk. It was just study hall. No one really did much studying anyways.

Leora sank into her desk. She was thinking about Adam and Cooper's baby. They were having a girl. She was excited about that. She was going to get a little niece. She was going to be able to dress her up in cute little dresses and tell Adam what to get her. She would make sure her niece was dressed cutely and perfectly.

Then there was her little sibling. She wasn't sure if she was getting another brother or a sister. She kind of wanted another brother. She wasn't sure what to think of another brother though. Boys were loud and messy and she already had three of them. Then again she would be moved out by the time he was old enough to pick up those bad habits. She could also help teach him not to be messy. That would be a good thing, break him of the habit early.

She did not want a sister. She was Kendall's princess and it was going to stay that way. She was his special little ladybug. She wasn't going to share her title of princess with anyone, even if she was getting older. She still wanted to be Kendall's princess.

So it was decided, she was hoping for another brother. She didn't want to share her spotlight with anyone. She was Kendall's princess and it was going to stay that way. She was his special little Ladybug.

"Le."

Leora looked up from her desk to see Kyle now sitting in front of her.

"Something wrong?" Leora asked.

"Can you tell Cooper that I'm not coming home after school," Kyle asked.

Leora nodded her head. Ever since Jake had started acting different he had stopped giving the twins rides to school. Cooper was more than willing to do it.

"So where are you going?" Leora asked.

"Miles and I are gonna go to Jay's physical therapy with her. She needs all the support she can get right now," Kyle said.

"Ok I'll let him know," Leora said nodding her head once more. She knew that Jayda was having a hard time with her therapy. She was still upbeat about everything else though.

Leora spent the rest of the hour thinking about her new sibling and doodling in her notebook. Eventually the bell rang and Leora left her class. She was walking down the hall when someone tapped her shoulder. Leora jumped and turned and saw Caleb grinning at her.

"Oh god you scared me," Leora said placing a hand over her heart. Caleb apologized as he laughed. "So what do you want," she asked.

"A date with my girlfriend, if she can forgive me for scaring her," Caleb said giving her a puppy dog pout.

"I forgive you," Leora said laughing.

"Great," Caleb said slinging his arm over Leora's shoulders. They started walking together. "So my pa got tickets to this concert for this new band called TBA," he said.

"A concert? I don't know if my dads will let me," Leora started.

"My dads will be there," Caleb said.

"I'll try, but you saw how they acted when they met you. I was scared you would break up with me," Leora said.

"I'll admit I was a bit intimidated, but my dad said not to let him get to me. He was taking out his hatred on him on me," Caleb said. Leora opened her mouth but Caleb held a finger up. "I told him that you were his only daughter and he loved you and wanted to make sure I wasn't going to hurt you," he said.

"Yeah, my dads like that. I think he stills see me as a little girl sometimes," Leora said.

"So the concert is in like two weeks," Caleb said.

"I'll ask, but I can't make any promises," Leora said.

"I know, I know, but give it your best shot," Caleb said. Leora nodded her head. Caleb let his arm drop from her shoulders. "I'll see you later," he sing songed. Leora laughed and said good bye to him.

-Landslide-

Adam was sitting in his bedroom with Cooper. He was leaning against him looking at the open door. The others were all down stairs getting ready for supper, while Jake was out.

"Angela?" Cooper asked. Adam shook his head.

"Nina?" Adam said. Cooper shook his head as well.

They had been doing this for several minutes already through out girls names such as; Heather, Lucy, Stella, Cora, Samantha, Sandy, Mandy, and several others. They were just spouting out the first name that they thought of. They were having a hard time deciding on a name for their daughter. They couldn't decide on a name together.

"We're never gonna agree on a name," Cooper sighed.

"We will, we just gotta find the perfect one," Adam said looking up at Cooper.

"What's the perfect name?" Cooper asked.

"I don't know, we'll know it when we hear it," Adam said.

The two fell into a comfortable silence. Cooper noticed that Adam was starting to fall asleep. Cooper knew he shouldn't let Adam sleep this close to dinner, but he didn't have it in him to wake him up just yet. Cooper pushed Adam up lightly with an explanation of having to use the bathroom. Adam just grumbled and laid down falling asleep once more.

Cooper left the room as Jake was coming up the stairs. He looked at Jake and noticed how tired Jake looked. He just seemed to drag his steps and his eyes seemed a bit bloodshot and he had bags under his eyes. Cooper looked Jake over and noticed that he looked about ready to drop at any second.

"Jake, you ok?" Cooper asked.

"Never better," Jake snapped.

"You've been acting very strange lately," Cooper said letting his concern for Jake show.

"I'm fine," Jake said sounding tired.

"We're all worried about you Jake," Cooper said. He took a few steps closer to Jake. "Especially Adam," he said.

"Look what I do doesn't involve you guys and it's nothing to worry about," Jake said. Cooper could sense Jake's annoyance.

"Just don't go doing anything stupid Jake, more people care about you than you think," Cooper said as he walked to the bathroom. He heard Jake walked into his bedroom and slam the door. Cooper shook his head. He didn't like this new Jake.

-Landslide-

Jake fell down onto his bed. He knew Kendall and James would be up to tell him supper would be ready soon. He wasn't thinking about that much though. He was thinking about what Cooper had said.

Was everyone really that worried about him?

Jake sat up and looked down at the floor. Were they worried? Why would they be worried? They didn't know what he was doing, did they? No they couldn't know. Jake was careful. They again maybe they were worried over Jake's sudden change in behavior. Jake knew they had all noticed. Jake was acting different though, because he didn't want them to know what he had been doing. He didn't want them to know he had been going to parties with Marty.

Jake had been going to the parties. He hadn't been getting high per se. He had been around others who were getting high, by either smoking or taking pills. Jake couldn't help it if he inhaled the smoke sometimes. He didn't purposely do it. It did relax him though. Marty had even showed him a trick to stop the red eye though. Nothing stopped the munchies afterwards though. Jake was good at hiding it though. He just hid in his bedroom, until everyone was off doing other things.

He wasn't even sure why he was even going to the parties. Then again maybe he did know. It was a place to escape for a bit. There he could be anyone he wanted. He could be a normal guy and not have the pressures of being himself. He didn't have to be the tough jock he was expected to be. He could just be himself and not have to worry about what his dads though of him or what anyone else thought for that matter.

There was a knock at the door. Jake didn't move to open it. The door opened anyways. Jake looked up and saw Kendall standing in the doorway.

"Can I help you," Jake asked looking at Kendall.

"Yeah supper is ready," Kendall said walking into the room a bit.

"Not sending the others up anymore? Coming to get me yourself," Jake asked.

"Well you are a part of this family and we eat supper together. We've been letting you slid for too long, Jake," Kendall said.

"Why don't you just ask me what you're really worried about?" Jake asked knowing where this conversation was heading. Kendall stared at Jake. "I'm not going bulimic or anorexic dad," he said. He hated that Kendall and James compared him to Adam. He was the older one here, they were supposed to compare Adam to him, not the other way around.

"That is not-" Kendall started.

"Oh please, I'm not dumb that's what you and Pops have been thinking," Jake said rolling his eyes. Kendall sighed and shook his head.

"Jake, what's wrong, you know you can talk to me," Kendall sighed.

"Nothings wrong, I'm just not hungry. I ate at the mall," Jake lied.

"Ok," Kendall said putting his hands up. He turned and left. He stopped at the door and looked over at his shoulder. "When you're ready to talk, I'll be ready to listen," he said. He left the room shutting the door behind him.

Jake sat there staring at the door. This was the one thing he couldn't talked to Kendall or James about. He wasn't really sure who he could talk to.

**So there you go another chapter. I hope you all liked this. I've got plans for this. I hope to get the next chapter up next weekend. There will be some Jake drama coming up and then the babies will be born. I know for sure Baby Cadam is a girl, but I am actually on the fence about what baby KAmes will be. So tell me waht you think. Give it your best shot to convince me wheter or not you want Kames to have another boy or a girl. Anyways, review and let me know what you think. **

**Always **

**OUTOFMYMIND**


	29. Someone Like You

**I would like to thank,**_ Franches, ArkieAlev, Chey21, CUTE CARGAN LOVE, Mystery Girl 911, DeniseDEMD, LoganLover96, and annabellex2 _**for all taking the extra time to revirew. Thank you it means so much to me to hear your thoughts so keep them coming. **

**Chapter 29: Someone Like You **

Leora walked into the living room where Kendall and James were watching TV together. She had been putting off asking them about the concert for a few days now. She knew she had to ask them sooner or later. She just hoped they would keep an open mind.

"Um, dad, pops," Leora said getting their attention.

"What's up Ladybug?" Kendall asked looking turning to look at her.

"I was wondering if maybe I could go to this concert next week," Leora said slowly. She had to approach this carefully.

"What concert?" James asked.

"With who?" Kendall asked.

"It's for this new band TBA and Caleb invited me," Leora said biting her lip. Kendall opened his mouth to protest, but James quickly slapped a hand over his mouth.

"Leora don't you think you're a bit young to be going to a concert with Caleb on your own," James asked.

"We won't be alone," Leora said shaking her head quickly. James started to protest that a crowd of strangers didn't mean they weren't alone. "His dads are going," she added.

"Ow," James said turning to Kendall as he pulled his hand way from the blonde's mouth. "Did you just bite me?" he asked looking at the blonde shocked.

"Don't put your hand over my mouth," Kendall said glaring at his husband.

"You bit me," James said shocked.

"It's not like I haven't bit you before," Kendall said rolling his eyes at James.

"Ok, I'm still here," Leora said getting their attention. She did not want to hear them arguing about this. Kendall and James both looked at her.

"No way," Kendall said looking at Leora.

"Why not?," Leora said.

"Because, I said so," Kendall said.

"Come on, dad you were going to concerts when you were a teenager," Leora argued.

"We were performing," Kendall shot back.

"No, pops told me you were fourteen when you went to your first concert," Leora said looking to James for help, which was odd, because he was usually the one that needed convincing.

"She's right," James said looking at Kendall.

"Not helping," Kendall said looking at James.

"Please, it's not like we'll be alone, his dads will be right there," Leora reasoned.

"You really want to go to this concert don't you?" Kendall asked. Leora could tell he had a plan forming in his mind. She knew that look too well by now. She had seen it several times when he and James wanted to get her and her brothers out of the house, or when he had a plan to get her or the guys to do their chores without really seeming like he was trying.

"Yes, I do," Leora said slowly. She wasn't sure if this was going to be good or not.

"Ok you can go," Kendall said. James looked over at Kendall shocked. He never caved so fast.

"On what condition?" Leora asked knowing there was more to this. She wasn't dumb. She had done this before. There had to be a catch, there was always a catch.

"When's the concert next weekend?" Kendall asked Leora nodded her head not knowing where the older blonde was going with this. "We have to make sure they are ok to watch two kids at a concert. They have to come over for dinner this weekend," Kendall said. Leora and James' jaws dropped.

"What?" James asked.

"You've got to be kidding me," Leora said.

"That's my condition," Kendall said.

"I'm not going to that concert," Leora muttered to herself. She looked up at Kendall who was looking at her. "I'll talk to Caleb, but I don't know if his dad will agree since you've got some personal vendetta against him and he seems to hate you just as much," she said. With that she turned and left.

-Landslide-

Jake yawned as he walked into his next class for the day. This class just happened to be a class that he shared with Marty when he decided to show up for school. Marty rarely showed up to school. He usually was busy getting his hands on drugs or getting high.

Jake groaned inwardly. Today was the day that Marty had decided to show up. Jake took his usual seat in the middle of the room. He wasn't in front with all the nerd, but he wasn't in back with the burnouts like Marty. Marty moved to sit beside Jake.

"What do you want?" Jake asked knowing Marty wanted to talk to him. He didn't know why Marty kept talking to him. He wasn't polite to him all the time, and he showed no interest in really being Marty's friend. Marty pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket and placed it on Jake's desk.

"Not this weekend, but next weekend," Marty said.

"Another party?" Jake said looking down at the piece of paper. Marty nodded his head.

"I was instructed to get as many people as I could," Marty shrugged, "you still need to loosen up a bit," he added as he moved back to his original seat.

Jake sat there started at the piece of paper. That would make this the fourth party Marty had invited him to. It would be the third one he had gone to if he went. Jake stuffed the piece of paper in his pocket for the time being. He knew if he threw it away in front of Marty he'd just be more insistent that Jake go to the party. He was always calling Jake up tight and said he needed to relax.

Jake sat through his class with the party in the back of his mind. He couldn't help but wonder why Marty kept inviting him places. Maybe Marty was trying to get him hooked on drugs like him so he could deal to Jake and make more money. Jake wouldn't put it past the stoner to do so.

Jake sat through most of the class thinking about the invitation in his pocket. He didn't want to think about it, but he was curious. Jake nearly jumped out of his skin when the bell rang. He gathered his things and left the room. He headed to his locker. It was lunch time and he wanted to go off campus. It would allow him some time to think about thing. He stuffed his things in his locker and turned around. He nearly ran into someone.

Jake looked up and saw his ex-boyfriend Evan Turner standing before him. Jake looked at Evan shocked to see him. Evan smirked.

"What do you want?" Jake asked letting his annoyance show.

"I heard you're hanging out with Marty now," Evan said.

"Marty's a loser that can't take a hint," Jake said shaking his head. He moved to step around Evan, but he stopped him.

"If you were smart you'd drop his ass," Evan said.

"He can't take a hint, he won't leave me alone, and why do you even care?" Jake snapped. He was getting really annoyed with Evan.

"I'm just saying, if you want to end up like your brother or worse keep hanging out with Marty," Evan said.

"That doesn't answer the question," Jake said.

"Maybe I care about you," Evan said looking away form Jake. Jake let out a loud obnoxious laugh and shook his head.

"You never cared this much when we were dating," Jake said shaking his head.

"I did too, I just didn't show it like I should've," Evan said.

"I don't have time for this," Jake said pushing past Evan finally. He heard Evan following him. He started for the parking lot.

"Jake, look I've been getting some help and I don't want to see you throw everything you have away," Evan said keeping up with Jake.

"You're just a little to late Ev, I don't care about you," Jake said, "and I am not throwing my life away. I know what I am doing," he added quickly as he walked outside. Evan still followed him.

"Look, Jake I know Marty and he can get you in deep," Evan said as they reached Jake's car. Jake whipped around shocked at what Evan was implying.

"I am not on drugs," Jake hissed.

"I know how it starts, you don't want to try and Marty keeps inviting you to parties and curiosity get the best of you and you keep going," Evan said lowly as he looked around the parking lot. No one was really paying much attention to him.

"I know what I am doing and drugs is not one of the things I am doing," Jake hissed.

"I'd just hate to see someone like you get mixed up with Marty," Evan said.

"Someone like me?" Jake asked confused. Evan was acting so different than he had before. He almost seemed like he really cared about Jake right now.

"Yeah, all star athlete, smart, and very attractive. Jake you're the complete package," Evan said.

"What are you even doing here, I thought you were out for the rest of the year," Jake said looking at Evan. He hadn't seen Evan in months and there were rumors that he was being home schooled.

"I've been around, I talk my parents in letting me come back and one of the first things I hear is you making the same mistake I did," Evan said.

"I'm not making a mistake, I know what I am doing," Jake said. He looked at Evan trying to fill in the blanks. Where had Even been these last few months. His eyes went wide as he realized where Evan had been. "You were in rehab weren't you?" Jake asked. Even looked away form Jake.

"Yeah, my parents intervened and if they hadn't I might not even be here today," Evan said.

Evan had been in rehab. That explained the big change in him. Jake never would've thought Evan could sound so caring.

"Look Jake, I lost my way, but I've found it again," Evan said looking at Jake once more. Jake arched an eyebrow at Evan in question. "I really don't think you should hang out with Marty," he said. Then he did something Jake wasn't ready for. He leaned in and kissed Jake. Jake gasped shocked and Evan took a step back. "Just think about what you're doing," he said.

-Landslide-

Cooper and Damien were walking down the hallway together. Ever since Adam left and Jake started acting different the two had become a bit closer. Damien was worried about Jake and at school the only one he could talk to was Cooper.

"You don't think he's on something do you?" Damien asked quietly.

"I don't know, I mean is would make the most sense as to why he's been acting to secretive," Cooper said looking around the hallways. He didn't want anyone to over hear them.

"I'm worried about him," Damien admitted.

"We all are," Cooper assured him.

"I've never seen him act like this," Damien said. Cooper nodded his head. Damien was right this wasn't Jake. He was steadily getting worse too.

"His dads think he might have an eating disorder," Cooper said.

"They just don't want to believe he might be doing something like drugs," Damien pointed out. Cooper nodded his head. Damien was right. Kendall and James didn't want to admit that they made a mistake somewhere.

"I don't know what to do," Cooper sighed. He wanted to help Jake. He was his friend after all. He didn't want Jake to get hurt. He knew Damien was worried too.

"Honestly, I don't think we can do anything yet," Damien said shaking his head.

"The sad thing is, I think you're right," Cooper admitted.

Cooper looked over at Damien and thought about what he had seen during lunch. He had to run out to his car to get his wallet and he had seen Jake talking to Evan and Evan even kissed Jake. He knew Jake and Damien were over, but he wasn't sure if he wanted to tell Damien.

"Something wrong?" Damien asked.

"No," Cooper said shaking his head.

"Dude, you've been acting strange ever since lunch," Damien said looking over at Cooper.

"Ok, fine I saw something in the parking lot during lunch," Cooper said slowly.

"What?" Damien asked confused.

"Evan's back and I think he's got his eyes on Jake," Cooper said.

"What?" Damien asked stopped and making Cooper stop. Cooper had known Damien was going to over react. He was still in love with Jake.

"I saw Evan kiss Jake," Cooper said quietly.

"What?" Damien repeated louder. Cooper just shook his head and started walking as people stared at them.

"Don't read too much into it, Evan's an ass and Jake know it," Cooper said lowly as they turned down another hallway.

"Yeah, he also knows drugs are bad," Damien shot at him.

"I know Jake and he broke up with Evan for a reason," Cooper reasoned.

"Like he had a reason for breaking up with me?" Damien asked. Cooper opened his mouth toe reply when Damien put his hand up. "I'm gonna be late for class," he said. He took off at a jog to try and make it to his next class on time. Cooper stood there a moment before he walked into his next classroom which was right in front of him.

-Landslide

Carlos was sitting on the couch staring at his phone which was sitting on the coffee table in front of him. James was sitting next to him talking to him about a modeling job he had gotten hired for. He had told James all about his dream role and how excited he was to get it. He had gone to the final call back and now he was waiting on a decision. He was eager to know if he had gotten the part of not.

"You're not listening," James said bringing Carlos from his thought.

"I am too, you got a job," Carlos said distractedly his eyes n ever leaving his phone.

"Dude, staring at the phone won't make it ring," James said laughing.

"Shut up I know that, but I want this part so bad," Carlos said.

"You'll get it."

James and Carlos looked up and saw Logan and Kendall standing in the doorway. James smiled at the blonde.

"What are you two doing here?" Carlos asked.

"Well we were gonna go out for lunch together and then we thought why not come see what you two were up to," Logan said.

"Yeah, I called the house and Adam said you were over here," Kendall said.

"Still haven't gotten the phone call?" Logan asked looking at his husband. Carlos shook his head.

"Don't worry, they're probably busy calling all the others to tell them they didn't get the job," Kendall said.

"Probably," Carlos laughed.

"So do you guys want to go out for lunch or did you already eat?" Logan asked.

"Nah, we haven't eaten yet, but I can't just leave Adam alone," James said looking at the blonde.

"We'll go get him don't worry, I already told him he could come if he wanted," Kendall said smiling at James.

Carlos opened his mouth to speak when his cell phone rang. He looked down at his phone almost in shock. He almost wasn't sure what to do. James rolled his eyes and grabbed the phone and answered it for him.

"Hello?" James said. Carlos looked at James shocked. He reached for his phone bur James ducked away. "Yeah, he's not available right now can I take a message?" he asked. Carlos made another grab for his phone while James talked to someone on his phone. He nodded his head with a lot of uh-huh's. He then hung up and looked at Carlos.

"Who was that?" Carlos asked glaring at his friend.

"Some girl talking about an estimate on aluminum siding," James said. Carlos let out a breath and then punched James' shoulder. James grabbed his shoulder.

"Don't punch my husband," Kendall said walking over to James. James smiled at the blonde thankfully. "You slap him up side the head," he added grinning. James' smile fell as Kendall slapped him.

"Ok that was totally uncalled for," James said glairing at James. Carlos' cell phone rang again. Carlos snatched it from James and walked from the room as he answered it. He heard the others following him anyways.

"Hello," Carlos said.

"Hello, I'm calling for Carlos Mitchell," a female voice said.

"Yeah this is him," Carlos said quickly.

"My name is Shelia and I'm the casting director…" Shelia started.

"Yeah," Carlos said eagerly. He really just wanted to know if he got the part. Shelia talked about the show and eventually told Carlos what he wanted to head. Carlos kept clam though and after she said good bye he hung up and turned to the other three.

"Well?" Logan asked.

"I got the part," Carlos said smiling. Logan rushed over to him and pulled him into a kiss. Carlos welcome the kiss and smiled when Logan took a step back from him.

"I told you, you would get the part," Logan said.

"Congrats man, now we have to go out for lunch," James said.

Carlos nodded his head. He was happy beyond words right now. He was glad everything had worked out. If this show was a success he'd become a household name again and be known for more than just being in a boy band.

-Landslide-

Kyle looked around the table, no one was really talking. Leora had talked to Caleb and told him of her dads conditions. He had somehow talked his dads into coming for dinner. Kyle wasn't sure how, but they were here. Adam and Cooper had been excused from the table because Adam wasn't feeling well and Cooper had gone to check on him and never came back. No one said anything. Jake wasn't at the table either. He was at the mall, or so he said. Kyle wouldn't doubt if he had lied. Kyle had noticed that his older brother was being seen more and more with Marty Taylor, the school's biggest stoner. So that left Kyle, Leora, James, and Kendall. They were all sitting at the table with Caleb and his dads Dak and Jett Stetson.

James and Dak were trying to make small talk while their husbands glared at one another. It was very unsuccessful. It was tense. Leora and Caleb were sitting across from one another looking down at their plates. They were both embarrassed. Kyle was sure they had figured their dads would put their feelings aside for their sake, but they had no such luck. Almost as soon as the Stetsons arrived Kendall and Jett had covertly started the insults. Kyle had to admit they weren't up front about it at first.

Kendall had started with Jett's career while Jett attacked his looks. Kendall asked Jett about his recent romance movies and if he was a happy with selling out, while Jett had shot back that Kendall never really grew into his eyebrows. The insults continued until Dak stepped in elbowing Jett and glaring at him. Kendall had just smirked and walked away satisfied with himself for getting Jett all riled up with only a few words. Leora and Caleb apologized to one another about their dads.

Then the dinner had started. Kyle had never sat though something so awkward and tense. He wasn't sure what to do. Adam and Cooper had been luck to get away. Kyle was wondering if he could fake something to get out of here. He felt a foot kick his shin and looked over at Leora. She just shook her head. She knew what he was thinking. He leaned over to her.

"It's not my boyfriend," he whispered lowly.

"You can't leave me here all alone," Leora hissed in his ear.

"Think if I fake an stomach ache I'll get away?" he asked.

"No, but I'll give you a real one if you leave," Leora threatened.

"Come on, you might as give up on the concert, no way will dad let you go," Kyle said lowly.

"Just shut up and eat your food," Leora hissed at her brother. Kyle did as he was told not really wanting to upset Leora right now. She really wanted to go to the concert. Kyle knew better than to piss her off.

The rest of dinner was spent with tense and forced conversations. Kyle, Leora, and Caleb talked a bit while James and Dak tired start a conversation too. None of them really lasted. As everyone finished eating, Dak brought up the concert finally. Leora looked to James for help, which Kyle would've thought was odd, but given the circumstances he understood that Kendall needed convincing this time not James.

Kendall started asking questions and Jett had smart assed remarks while Dak answer normally. He assured Kendall he would watch Leora, but Kendall wasn't really paying any attention to Dak. Leora wasn't happy about this.

"What if you get separated from them? Leora's only fifteen," Kendall said voicing his biggest concern.

"Well that's the part where Dak and I head home and hope they can find their own way home," Jett said rolling his eyes.

"Jett," Dak said shocked.

"He's not gonna let her go, he made up his mind before we even got here," Jett said looking at Dak. Jett then stood up and left. He had had enough of Kendall and his questioning. James slapped Kendal upside the head and left the kitchen. Kendall shook his head and followed him.

They heard the four adults heading down the hall and out the door. There was some yelling as the door shut behind them. Leora groaned and hung her head.

"Well, it was worth a shot," Leora said looking over at Caleb.

"I ask him to be nice tonight," Caleb said shaking his head.

"Come on Le, you knew it was a long shot. Like Mr. Stetson said dad made up his mind before they arrived," Kyle said looking at his sister. Leora just glared at him. Kyle put his hands up and shook his head. He stood up and started to clear the table. "Might as well get the table cleared," Kyle said. Leora nodded her head and they both started to clear the table. Caleb jumped up and started helping.

"You don't have to help, your our guest," Leora said.

"It's the least I can do after the way my dad been acting," Caleb said. Leora nodded her head and the three of them cleared the table and put everything away.

"Maybe, next weekend we could do something else then," Caleb sighed.

"Aren't you going to the concert?" Leora asked.

"Nah, my cousin's in the band, I can just get tickets for another show, I promised you we'd do something together," Kyle said.

"Your cousins in the band?" Leora asked.

"Yeah, it's how we scored the tickets in the first place," Caleb said shrugging.

The front door opened and closed. Kendall returned to the kitchen. Leora looked over at him. She wasn't sure what had happened outside.

"Well can I go or not?" Leora asked.

"You can go," Kendall said. Leora smiled and hugged Kendall while thanking him repeatedly. "Just be careful and stay close to Dak," Kendall said. Leora nodded her head quickly.

"I promise, I'll be careful," Leora promised. She let go of Kendall and turned to Caleb and smiled.

The door opened once more and James and Dak walked into the room. Dak told Caleb they were leaving and told Leora they'd pick her up around four thirty on Friday so they could make the concert. Leora nodded her head smiling. Caleb said good bye and he and Dak left.

"Thank you," Leora said again.

"Just promise me you try your hardest to not get separated from them, it's a long drive," Kendall said looking at Leora.

"I know, I know and I will I promise," Leora said excitedly. She started jumping up and down before she froze. "I gotta call Lilly," she said. She then ran from the room at top speed.

-Landslide-

Kendall and James were getting ready for bed. Kendall was sitting on the edge of the bed. James moved and sat next to the blonde.

"What made you change your mind?" James asked.

"I never changed my mind, I trust Dak, I just wanted to see how bad Leora wanted this and making fun of Jett in the process was a plus," Kendall said grinning.

"Still scheming after all these years," James asked shaking his head. Kendall laughed and nodded his head.

"Come on, she's fifteen, I've gotta let go sooner or later, she can't be my baby girl forever," Kendall said looking down at his hands.

"She'll always be your baby girl Kendall, no matter how old she gets," James said placing a hand over Kendall's hand.

"I know, but she's becoming a young woman James," Kendall said.

"Yeah, but she always be your little Ladybug," James said. Kendall smiled and nodded his head. He leaned in and pecked James on the lips.

"You know just what to say to make me feel better," Kendall said smiling. James smiled and nodded his head.

"Now that we've talked about Leora," James said slowly.

"I'm worried about him too," Kendall said knowing where James was going with this.

"What should we do?" James asked.

"I don't know, I tried to talk to him already and he just pushed me away. He thought I was gonna accuse him of an eating disorder and I think he's gonna resist more," Kendall said.

"Do you think he has an eating disorder?" James asked.

"He might, but I think it's something else," Kendall sighed.

"You don't…" James trailed off.

"I don't know, I want it to be the eating disorder, but something is telling me it might be drugs," Kendall said lowly.

"We'll have to keep an eye on him," James said. Kendall nodded his head.

"Where did we go wrong?" Kendall asked softly.

"We didn't go wrong, we've done everything we could with what we had. We've taught them the best we could, but their gonna make mistakes Kendall. We can't shelter them for forever," James said.

"I know," Kendall said.

"Come on, let's go to sleep and we'll deal with him in the morning," James said. Kendall nodded his head. They both climbed under the blankets and James turned the lamp off.

**So there you go. I bet you all forgot about Evan. I thought Leora needed a bit of attention. I gave her some in this chapter and I really lacked on the Cargan. I am sorry for that, I will get them in here a bit more in a bit. I want to focus on the Knights right now mainly Jake really. He's gonna be in the next chapter a lot. Anyways, review and let me know what you think. **

**Always **

**OUTOFMYMIND**


	30. Scream

**I would like to thank,**_ DeniseDEMD, Beckyyy, Chey21, annabellex2, CUTE CARGAN LOVE, Franches, ArkieAlev, CrazyKAMESFan13, and AkireAlev _**for all taking the extra time to revirew. Thank you it means so much to me to hear your thoughts so keep them coming. **

**Chapter 30: Scream**

"Hey you." Leora looked up from her notebook to see Caleb standing in front of her. She smiled at her.

"Hey," Leora said smiling.

"So you excited about tonight?" Caleb asked as he sat down next to her. Leora nodded her head.

"Yeah, I've been listening to the CD you gave me," Leora said.

"And?" Caleb asked.

"They're not bad," Leora said nodding her head slowly. Caleb laughed and shook his head.

"They're amazing," Caleb said.

"You have to say that your cousin is in the band," Leora said laughing.

"True, but they've got talent," Caleb said. He noticed the notebook in front of her. "What are you doin'?" he asked.

"Just writing," Leora said quickly closing the notebook with a small blush.

"What kind of writing?" Caleb asked curiously.

"Nothing really, so tonight," Leora said changing the subject.

"Oh no, don't go changing the subject," Caleb said.

"I write short stories," Leora said looking down at her notebook.

"Really?" Caleb asked. Leora blushed and nodded her head.

"They're not any good, I mean I've had a few in the school news paper, but they're not really special," Leora said.

"Wait did you write that story about the princess in the last newspaper?" Caleb asked. Leora's eyes went wide in shock and Caleb chuckled. "I'll take that as a yes, but that was a good story," he said.

"You thought so?" Leora asked. That had taken a lot of guts to send that in. She hadn't even signed her name to it incase people didn't like it.

"Yeah, it was cute, a nice little story about a Princess being rescued," Caleb said.

Leora blushed and looked away from Caleb. She hoped he didn't realize she had based some characters on real people in her life mainly him and her.

"I especially loved the prince and the evil brother was a nice touch," Caleb said smiling. He knew and Leora blushed once more.

"I get my inspiration from my life and people around me," Leora mumbled. Caleb laughed and leaned in closer to her.

"I said I liked it," he said.

"I heard you," Leora said. Caleb smiled and started to lean in to kiss Leora on the cheek. The bell rang and Leora jumped up making Caleb fall forward slightly.

"Le," Caleb said shocked. Leora giggled and looked over her shoulder at him.

"Something wrong?" Leora asked.

"Uh yeah I was in the middle of something," Caleb said laughing.

"Later," Leora said winking at him.

"Really?" Caleb asked hopefully.

"Maybe," Leora shrugged. She laughed when Caleb's smile faltered. She walked over to him and leaned over him and kissed him on the cheek. "that's all you get," she said. She then turned and walked away.

"I'll wait, but I know you can't resist me," Caleb said.

"So full of yourself, just like a Stetson," Leora said turning and walking backwards. Kendall had warned her he might be cocky like his dad, but then again he might be sweet like his pa. He was definitely like his dad.

"That's one thing my dad taught me, be confident in everything you do otherwise you won't get anywhere in life," Caleb said smiling proudly.

"Get to class," Leora said turning around and walking away finally.

Leora couldn't help but think how close Caleb had come to kissing her. It wasn't that she didn't want Caleb to kiss her, because she did. She didn't wanted her first kiss to be casual and throw away. She only got one first kiss and she wanted it to be special. It was something Kendall had told her when she was young. He had told her wait until you find someone you care about a lot. She had done that, now she just had to find the right moment.

-Landslide-

Adam was sitting in his bedroom with Damien. Cooper was out with some friends, Kyle was out with Lilly, and Leora had left for her date with Caleb to the TBA concert. Kendall had managed to get in a few snide comments to Jett who held his tongue when Dak glared at him. James scolded the blonde after they left. As soon as Leora was gone Jake had left to the mall. Adam had then invited Damien over once Jake was gone.

"Evan's back," Damien said bitterly.

"I know, Coop told me what he saw," Adam said nodding his head. Damien sighed and nodded his head. It had been on his mind ever since Cooper had told him last week.

"What if Jake starts dating him again?" Damien asked.

"He won't, Evan's an ass," Adam said.

"You haven't been in school," Damien said.

"What?" Adam asked confused.

"Evan's different," Damien said.

"Cooper said there was rumors going around that he was in rehab or something," Adam said.

"He was," Damien said, "remember that kid who OD-ed a few months back," he asked.

"That was Evan?" Adam asked.

"Apparently he got mixed up with Marty and got into some trouble. He ended over dosing on heroine," Damien said.

"Wow, now let me guess he's got his life together now," Adam asked. Damien nodded his head. "Maybe it's time you move on from Jake," Adam said biting his lip. He didn't' want to upset Damien, but Jake was pushing everyone away.

"Maybe you're right," Damien sighed.

"Sorry Day, but sometimes things just don't work out," Adam said sadly. He had been starting to like that Jake and Damien were dating. He could finally have someone complain about Jake when he was being an ass, yet still like Jake.

"I know, but I just suck at dating," Damien groaned falling back onto the bed.

"You'll find someone Day," Adam said placing a hand on Damien's knee.

"Ha," Damien laughed sarcastically.

"Hey," Adam said slowly. Damien looked over at Adam signaling for him to continue. "Do you ever think that if Coop hadn't knocked me up and you hadn't dated Jake we might've…" Adam trialed off.

"Us?" Damien asked shocked. Adam nodded his head. "No, I mean we're best friends, I don't see you that way," he added quickly.

"I know, Jake, Kyle, and Leora used to think we'd get together," Adam laughed.

"Really?" Damien asked shocked.

"They teased me until I started dating Cooper," Adam said nodding his head.

They two fell into silence for a moment. Adam was thinking about Damien now. He had never really looked at Damien as someone he could date. Damien was his friend, and that was it. They played video games together. Sure at one point he had crushed on Damien, but that was a long time ago and Adam got over those feelings. Adam was sure that Damien was thinking the same thing.

"So you got a name for your daughter yet?" Damien asked after awhile. Adam looked over at Damien a small smile on his face.

"No, it's harder than you'd think, I've just been calling her my little miracle," Adam said looking down at his stomach. She was relatively calm right now. Damien laughed and nodded his head.

"Well when you pick a name, let me know," Damien said.

"Duh," Adam said, "Come on, let's play a game," he added pointing to his console on his dresser next to the TV.

"Sure," Damien said standing up.

"This might be one of the last chances we get for awhile especially after the baby is born I'll be busy with school and taking care of her," Adam said. Damien nodded his head and stood up. He selected a game and tossed Adam a controller.

-Landslide-

Leora got out of the Stetson's car and Caleb rushed around the car to stand beside her. They were outside the theater where the concert was. TBA was still relatively new to the music scene and were performing smaller shows, but they were usually sold out. Caleb grabbed her hand and Leora blushed and looked over at him.

"Stick with me, my dad's gonna get us backstage to hang out with the band for a bit," Caleb said smiling. Leora nodded her head.

Leora and Caleb walked along behind Dak and Jett. Leora could tell Caleb was excited. From what Leora had been told about TBA, it was an all girl band and they all played instruments. There were five girls in the band; Frankie Stine, Maggie and Naomi Slater, Suzie Sheridan, and Jackie Stix. Jackie was Caleb's cousin and the lead guitarist and also the lead singer. Frankie was the drummer, Maggie was the keyboardist, Naomi was the bass, and Susan was the second guitarist and did most of the back vocals.

Caleb also told Leora that Jackie's real last name was Stetson but she didn't want to be associated with Dak and Jett. She wanted to make it on her own not because she had two uncles that were great actors. The rest of the band had agreed with Jackie's decision. They wanted to make it on their talent alone, not piggy back of someone else's fame.

Leora had understood not wanting to be compared to someone. Leora was always being compared to her dads. People asked her why she didn't sing or try to get into the music business. Kyle and Jake got that too. It was the curse of having famous dads. Leora was sure Caleb knew the feeling too. Leora loved listening to stories Kendall and James told her, though. They were funny and usually involved her dads getting into trouble with Carlos and Logan and scheming to fix it. They had had a lot of fun times together. They even had a few about Jett and Dak. She just didn't like that people thought she had to be just like them.

"So when we get back stage we'll have to move quick and stay out of the way," Dak explained.

"I know the drill," Leora assured Dak, "I've done this before with my dads on their last tour," she said smiling. She had been young when Big Time Rush ended, but she still remembered Kelly ushering her and her brothers around with grandma Jen there to help. It had been fun.

"Think of who her dads are Jett, Big Time Rush only ended like ten years ago," Jett said looking at Leora.

"Eight," Leora corrected. "I was seven but I remember," she said.

"See, she'll be fine," Jett said looking back at his husband.

They walked in silence for a bit up to the ticket booth. Jett stepped up to the man and gave his name and the name nodded his head. He gave him some back stage passes and told there where to go and what to do. Jett just nodded his head and told the other three to follow him. Caleb let go of Leora's hand as they walked.

They met a stage manager who led them to the green room. The band was there with reporters and people trying to ask them questions and taking pictures. Caleb grabbed Leora's hand again and led her over to a tall blonde girl. Her hair looked bleached and was cut short and her eyes were a blue grey. She had piercing in her ears, nose.

"Caleb?" she asked.

"Hey Jackie," Caleb said smiling as he let go of Leora hand again.

"Caleb," Jackie squealed excitedly. She threw her arms around him in a hug. "Is this the girl you were talking about at Christmas?" she asked Caleb's eyes went wide and he nudged Jackie.

"Christmas?" Leora asked looking at Caleb.

"She losing it," Caleb said shaking his head.

"I'm Jackie Stix," Jackie said slinging her arm over Caleb's shoulders. She pinched him on the arm and smiled at Leora.

"Leora Knight," Leora said smiling.

"Knight? Like Kendall Knight?" Jackie asked almost jokingly.

"That's my dad," Leora said smiling. Jackie's jaw dropped. Caleb laughed and shook his head.

"Oh my god are you serious right now?" Jackie asked, "I loved Big Time Rush when I was little. We're even working on a cover of their song The City is Ours," she said quickly. Leora laughed and nodded her head.

"Yeah he's my dad and James is my pa," Leora said. Jackie then started asking Leora all kinds of questions about her dads. Leora answered them all and Jackie almost went nuts when she mentioned Carlos and Logan. Leora and Caleb spent a good amount of time talking to Jackie about Kendall and James. Leora didn't mind. Jackie was nice and she wasn't comparing her to her dads but asking her about them.

Caleb sat back and let them talk. Leora was wondering if he knew about Jackie's love for Big Time Rush. She didn't mind, she love her dads and loved that people still loved their music. Jackie then started asking Leora about herself.

-Landslide-

Jake sighed as he walked through the mall. He had left to get some air and think things over. He just needed to get away from home. He had to get out of the house. Lately he had been feeling like he was being suffocated. He had pressure at home, in school, and in his love life. It was enough to make Jake want to scream.

The last week had been confusing.

First there was his home life. His dads expected him to be the perfect role model for his younger siblings. They did look up to him after all. On top of that they also wanted him to get good grades and Kendall wanted Jake to be good in sports. Jake had already lettered in hockey, Football, basketball, and baseball three years ago. He had also kept up with his grades and tried his hardest to be the son they wanted, but it all got to him.

Then there was school. Jake was the jock that everyone looked to. They wanted him to take his teams to state. He had done that with hockey, football, and basketball so far. All he had left was baseball. The whole school looked to him to be the perfect athlete.

Then there was Evan. He was back in school and he was different. He was nicer. Jake knew it had to be the rehab. He must've realized he was a dick and decided to change. Jake wasn't sure if this was all just an act of not.

Jake thought about what Evan had told him in the parking lot that day. Evan had made a lot of sense. Marty wasn't a good guy to be hanging around, but like Jake had said the stoner couldn't take a hint. Then again was Jake really discouraging him by still going to the parties. Evan had been to adamant about Jake not hanging out with Marty, but that wasn't what really stuck with Jake. What had really stuck with him was the kiss.

Evan had kissed him.

Evan Turner, Jake's ass of an ex now reformed ex drug addict, had kissed him. The strange part was, Jake hadn't minded the kiss. It had been nice. It was the rough I don't care kisses Evan had given Jake at the end of their relationship. It had been soft and slow and Evan didn't push. He had kissed him the way he used to kiss him when they had first started going out. It had been the old Evan that Jake had fallen for in the first place. It had awakened all those old feeling Jake had had for Evan.

Over the last week Jake had watched Evan in the classes they had together. Evan really had seemed to change. He took notes and was an active part of class. He was working had to catch up on the work he had missed. Jake knew that wasn't going to be enough though. Evan was probably going to have to go back for another semester of do summer school. It didn't stop Even from trying and Jake saw the old Evan. He saw the kind caring guy he had fallen for.

Then there was Damien. Jake still cared about Damien. He and Damien had never really fell out like he had with Evan. Jake had ended because he was mad, not because he didn't care about him. Jake was still very much in love with Damien, but he now had feelings for Evan again. Damien was great and he had never really put Jake down or pressured Jake into anything. Evan had pressured Jake before and that was when everything fell apart. Damien had been there to pick up the pieces though. Damien had been there when he needed him.

Jake wasn't really sure who he cared about more. There was Evan his first real crush and then there was Damien. He was torn. He shook his head not wanting to think about either of them right now. Just thinking about them made Jake want to scream, forget the rest. Evan and Damien were enough to give him a headache.

Jake's phone buzzed in his pocket. Jake pulled it out and looked at it. He had a text from Marty. Jake looked at his phone before locking it once more. He didn't want to read the text. It was probably about the party or Marty asking where he was.

-Landslide-

Carlos sighed contently as he leaned against Logan. They were sitting in the living room together watching TV. Lilly was out with Kyle on a date and Layla was at Millie's again. She was spending a lot of time with Millie lately. Carlos didn't question it, they were just really good friends. He was glad Layla had friends.

Carlos' thoughts drifted to his show. He had gotten the part he wanted and he was excited. They were still casting a few other roles so shooting wasn't going to start for awhile yet. Lilly and Layla had been happy for Carlos. They were excited to see Carlos on TV as a regular on a show. Carlos was just happy to finally be going somewhere with his career. He had been working up to this for so long. He had been considering going into acting years ago, but had been scared.

"So when do you start shooting?" Logan asked bringing the Latino from his thoughts.

"In a few months, they'll be calling me in to do read with other potential actors though to see if we mesh and all that," Carlos said. Logan nodded his head. "The important thing is that I mesh with the actress they have as the oldest daughter. She's the most important character and they want great chemistry," he added.

"You've got the part," Logan said.

"Yeah, but if I don't have chemistry with this girl then I'll get recast," Carlos said.

"Don't worry, you'll be amazing and then your fame will sky rocket and I'll have to make appointments to see you," Logan said laughing. Carlos arched an eyebrow at Logan.

"Nah, I'll hire you as my personal doctor and you could come see me whenever you want," Carlos said slyly.

"And examine you whenever I want?" Logan asked his eyes darkening a bit with lust.

"Yeah, whenever you want oral and anal exams," Carlos purred. Logan shivered at that tone.

"Yeah, gotta keep you healthy," Logan said swallowing hard. Carlos lunged forward and crashed his lips to Logan's in a bruising kiss. Logan pulled the Latino closer to him. Logan started to kiss down Carlos' neck.

"Checking my pulse doc?" Carlos asked playfully. Logan nodded his head as he sucked and bit at Carlos' neck. Carlos moaned at that and let his head fall back and to the side giving Logan more access to his neck.

They were interrupted by the door slamming. Carlos jumped off Logan and tried to calm himself down while Logan did the same. Carlos stood and as he heard stomping followed by Lilly grumbling to herself.

"Something wrong Lilly?" Carlos asked his eldest daughter. Lilly stopped and looked at him.

"Boys are stupid," Lilly said before she stomped up the stairs. Logan walked up behind Carlos.

"I got this," Carlos said. He followed his daughter, "besides I think she'd know what we were doing if you tried to talk to her," he added looking at Logan. Logan looked confused before he realized what Carlos looking at. He blushed and waved Carlos off. Carlos laughed and made his way up the stairs to Lilly's room. He knocked on the door.

"Go away," Lilly said.

"Mija, what happened," Carlos asked. Carlos heard shuffling and the door opened.

"He asked me out for a date and then he spent the whole night texting his stupid friend," Lilly said walking back over to her bed.

"Lilly," Carlos started.

"I didn't ask for much, just a little attention, but no his stupid friend was more important," Lilly ranted.

"I know how you feel, but boys will be boys just let him know how you feel," Carlos said.

"Yeah right," Lilly scoffed looking at Carlos like he had grown three heads.

"Ok look, he's got friends Lilly, of course they're gonna text him. Next time just ask him not to text them back or tell him it bothers you," Carlos said.

"I suppose that would be a better solution," Lilly said nodding her head.

"What did you do?" Carlos asked.

"I left, I don't think he even noticed," Lilly said.

"You left him at the mall?" Carlos asked. Lilly nodded her head.

"He's got money for a cab," Lilly said waving her hand.

"You've got your papi's temper that's for sure."

Lilly and Carlos looked to the doorway where Logan was standing smirking. Carlos raised an eyebrow in silent question.

"Don't look at me like that Los, when you get mad you stomp off and lock yourself in our room," Logan said. Carlos opened his mouth to protest, but stopped when he realized Logan was right.

"Next time talk to him before you stomp off Lil," Logan said as he turned and walked away. "He might be paying more attention than you think," he added.

"He's right," Carlos said.

"I know, but he just got me so mad, it was either smack him upside the head or leave," Lilly sighed.

"Don't think too much about it, he'll apologize and you'll forgive him," Carlos said smiling. He leaned in and kissed her forehead. "Don't stay up too late now," he said as he stood up.

"Yeah, I won't Leora's at the concert so I don't really have anyone to talk to," Lilly said. Carlos nodded his head and left. He made his way back down to the living room. Logan was there watching TV.

"We can't catch a break can we?" Logan asked.

"We getting as bad as Kendall and James," Carlos teased as he sat down next to Logan again.

"No, we just have bad timing, I don't think we have sex as much as those two did, or do," Logan said shaking his head.

"Yeah, but if we're not careful the girls will catch us one of these times," Carlos said.

"No more living room?" Logan asked.

"Not when the girls are home or could be coming home," Carlos said.

"What?" Logan asked confused.

"If they're both gone for a sleepover the living room is fair game," Carlos said grinning.

"I like the way you think," Logan said. They settled into the couch once more when Logan looked at his watch. "I've got to go soon," he said.

"Logan," Carlos said.

"It's just one night. The ER doctor for tonight got sick and they asked me. I don't to this often anymore," Logan said.

"I know, I trust you," Carlos said.

"I'm pulling a double though, I'll be in the ER until morning and then I'll be in diagnostics until about four," Logan said.

"So you won't even be here in the morning?" Carlos asked. He looked at Logan scared.

"Yes, I will stop in and wake you guys up and have breakfast with you and the girls, but I'll have to head back in and don't look at me like that," Logan said shaking his head at Carlos.

"I just don't want…" Carlos trailed off.

"What happened to trust?" Logan asked.

"Can't you take tomorrow off since you're working tonight?" Carlos asked.

"I can't we've got a patient that needs surgery tomorrow morning," Logan said.

"Will you be ready for surgery if you're sleep deprived?" Carlos asked.

"You realize there is more than on ER doctor on I'll be there if they really need me though," Logan said. Carlos pouted but sighed.

"I do trust you Logan, but like I said that fear is still there," Carlos said.

"I know, but just trust me on this. I won't slip back into that," Logan said.

"You switched from ER to diagnostics for a reason though," Carlos reminded Logan.

"I know, but it's just one night," Logan said he placed his arm around Carlos and pulled him closer to him. "I love you and the girls. I had a lapse of judgment and I took you guys for granted. I won't ever do that again," he said softly.

-Landslide-

Leora and Caleb were standing together with the rest of the crowd. They had found their seats to watch TBA perform. Leora had talked with Jackie a bit longer and they exchanged cell numbers and Jackie promised to visit Caleb as soon as she could.

TBA was in the middle of their set. Their music was pretty good. Caleb had given her a CD earlier in the week and she knew some of the songs they had preformed. This was pretty fun.

"Alright this next one is a personal favorite of mine," Jackie said walking up to the microphone. The other girls were riffing while she introduced the next song. She let her guitar hang with one hand on is as she grabbed the microphone. She pulled it closer as she spoke. "This one goes out to all those sons or daughters who have parents who have insanely high standards. This one is for all of those who are pushed to the edge with crazy parents who make them want to just scream." Jackie said. She grabbed her guitar and joined in with the others playing music.

Leora knew this song, it was Scream. It had been on the CD. It was a song written by Jackie and Frankie had written together. Their parents hadn't approved of them wanting to be in a band. It made the two upset and this song had come out of it. Leora liked it, it could be used in just about any kind of situation that made you want to scream.

Leora looked over at Caleb who was smiling and bobbing his head along with the music. Caleb looked at her and grinned. He leaned over.

"Having fun?" Caleb asked over the music.

"Yeah, they're pretty good," Leora said. Caleb laughed and nodded his head.

Leora turned her attention back to the stage. Jackie and the Frankie had the lead vocals on this song. They were belting the song out and just having fun. Leora was glad Kendall had let her come tonight.

-Landslide-

Jake looked around the crowded room. He had come here with the invite from Marty. He had let his curiosity get the better of him. He didn't know what to expect from this party. Marty had been vague about what was going on, just that a few of his friends wanted lots of people to come. Marty had handed out a lot of fliers yet Jake didn't recognize many people. He wasn't even sure who owned the house. That was a good thing though, that meant he had less of chance of getting noticed by anybody.

Jake eventually got himself a drink. He grabbed a can of soda knowing that would be his safest bet to not get something weird. He just wandered around not really sure what to do. He didn't know what he had hoped by coming here.

"Hey man you made it," Marty called as he walked up to the brunette. Jake just nodded his head.

"I had nothing better to do," Jake said. It was a lame excuse but it was true.

"I've got some friends that want to meet you," Marty said grabbing Jake's hand. He led Jake into another room and over to a couch where two guys were sitting. They seemed a bit older than Jake and most of the people here. They had to be in their late twenties.

One guy was tall and had jet black hair that was spiked up. He was dressed in all black like the man next to him. The other was a bit heavier set that the spiky haired guy, and had his hair shaved off. He too was dressed in dark clothes.

"Who's the new meat Marty?" the spiky haired guy asked.

"Yeah, I don't think I've seen you around before," the other man said. His voice was gruffer that the others. He was looking Jake up and down. Jake felt uncomfortable under his stare but didn't let it show.

"This is Jake, Jake these two are Spike and Skull I'm sure you can guess which is which," Marty said introducing Jake to the two.

"Well Jake it's nice to meet you," Skull said grinning. Spike stood up and led Jake away from Marty while Skull talked to Marty. Spike fixed Jake a drink while Skull joined them. Jake looked over at Skull shocked that he had joined them.

"So Jake," Skull said getting the brunette's attention. "What brings you here," he asked.

"Marty," Jake said simply.

"Marty's always finding fresh meat to bring here," Spike laughed. Jake looked back over at Spike as he shoved the drink he made into Jake's hands. Jake took the drink not wanting to be rude, but he didn't drink it.

Spike and Skull were sticking close to Jake talking to him and making him laugh. Jake didn't mind them that much. They were funny. Skull seemed to be paying more attention to Jake than Spike. Jake didn't let his discomfort show. He did sip at his drink as he talked to them though. They seemed really interested in Jake and he was sure he knew what they were after, well at least what Skull wanted. Skull wanted to get into Jake's pants and that made Jake very uncomfortable. Skull had to be almost ten years older than him. Jake didn't want to think about that though. He just pretended to be ignorant to his advances, not that it stopped Skull.

After awhile, Jake felt himself getting tired. He had no idea why he was getting tired. Spike and Skull seemed to be oblivious. Jake felt his eyes getting heavy. It was odd since he had been wide awake when he arrived. He had gotten his normal amount of sleep. He didn't understand why he was so tired all of a sudden. He excused himself from the two men and found a bathroom. He was glad it was empty.

Jake walked over to the sink and looked into the mirror at his reflection. He turned the water on and splashed his face a few times. He looked up into the mirror once more. His vision was starting to get fuzzy. Jake braced himself against the sink as his legs started to shake. His hands slipped from the sink and he fell and hit his head on the sink. He felt something trickling down his forehead. He just laid there unable to move, all he heard was the thumping of his heart.

The bathroom door opened. Jake didn't hear any voices, all he could hear right now was the thump of his heart, or that's what he thought it was. He couldn't tell who was there, he just knew that there was two people walking into the room. They were lifting Jake up. Jake struggled a bit, but they over powered him. Jake tried to clear his vision to see who was holding him, but he couldn't. Things started to slip away. Then everything went blank.

**So there you go. This is a Jake heavy chapter and I'm afraid the next one will be too. I told you all before that he was getting a story line. Now here is it. I will have a cargan storyline coming in to play soon, hopefully if everything works out like it should. Anyways, review and let me know what you think. **

**Always **

**OUTOFMYMIND**


	31. Race to find Jake

**I would like to thank,**_ ArkieAlev, Franches, Chey21, annabellex2, and Beckyyy _**for all taking the extra time to revirew on the last chapter. Thank you it means so much to me to hear your thoughts so keep them coming. **

**Chapter 31: Race to find Jake**

Damien and Adam were in the middle of killing zombies when Cooper walked into the room. He smiled at Adam and greeted the two. He sat down at Adam's desk letting the two of them continue their game.

"Where've you been?" Adam asked.

"Some of the guys on the soccer team invited me out, it was lame so I came home," Cooper said. Damien's cell phone started ringing. He glanced down at his phone on the floor before looking at Cooper. He vaguely wondered when his cell phone fell out of his pocket.

"Give me," Cooper said holding his hands out. They both knew how Adam got when he lost. Damien tossed the controller to Cooper who took over helping Adam kill more zombies.

"It's Jake," Damien said looking at the name on his screen. Before Adam or Cooper could say anything he answered his phone. "Hello?" he said pressing his phone to his ear. Adam and Cooper paused the game and looked at Damien. Damien heard two voices he didn't recognize.

"What's he want?" Adam asked.

"I think he pocket dialed me," Damien said shaking his head. He was about to hang up when one of the voices caught his attention. He froze and listened carefully.

"Maybe we could use him a bit before hand," a gruff voice said.

"What?" another voice asked.

"Come on, he's so out of it he won't even remember," the gruff voice said.

"We didn't drug him to rape him moron. We've got a job to do and if we want to get paid we've got to stick to the plan."

"Buzz kill."

"I want to get paid."

Damien gasped shocked as he realized what was going on. The two men talking had Jake and they were going to do something to him. Damien wasn't sure what, but rape seemed like a possibility. Damien realized Jake must be unconscious or almost out and he must pocket dialed Damien. He looked at Adam his eyes wide.

"Damien what's going on?" Cooper asked. The line went dead and Damien looked up at the two.

"Something's wrong with Jake," Damien said.

"What do you mean?" Adam asked worriedly.

"I don't know, these two guys were talking and I heard them say they drugged someone and one of them wanted to…" Damien trailed off. He didn't want to say it.

"What?" Cooper asked even though Damien knew he knew the answer.

"I don't know what they planned on doing exactly but one of them mentioned rape," Damien said.

"There was a rumor going around that Marty had invited Jake to a party, he even invited me saying I needed to let loose before I became tied down by my kid," Cooper said shaking his head.

"Jake wouldn't go to a party with Marty would he?" Adam asked looking at between the two. Neither of them said anything. Adam shook his head and stood up, his game long forgotten in favor of Jake. "we've get to tell my dad and pa," Adam said quickly. Damien nodded his head. They both left the room and headed down to the living room where James and Kendall were sitting.

"Hey boys," James said once he saw them.

"Pops, I think something's wrong with Jake," Adam said slowly.

"What do you mean?" Kendall asked sitting up.

"Well Damien got a phone call from Jake who must've pocket dialed him," Adam said looking at Damien.

"What?" James asked confused.

Damien then started to explain what he had heard. He was a bit scared of James though. James and Kendall shared a looked. They asked where Jake was and the three were honest. They weren't sure where Jake was. He had probably gone to the party and the guys had drugged him and took him somewhere.

"You have no idea where the party is?" Kendall asked looking at them desperately.

"I might," Cooper said. He jumped up and ran from the room. Damien looked at Kendall and James who both looked worried for Jake. He was worried too.

"What are we gonna do?" James asked Kendall.

"We're gonna have to go to that party and see if we can figure out if anyone knows where Jake is. The police won't do anything since he hasn't been gone what is it forty eight hours or something," Kendall said.

"No, you're not going anywhere near that place," James said shaking his head.

"James I'm just as worried as you," Kendall started.

"No, not with the present condition your in," James said looking down at Kendall's stomach. Kendall sighed and nodded his head. Cooper returned with a slip of paper in his hands. He held it out to James.

"No offense Mr. Knight but you won't get into that party," Damien said looking at James. He was right though, James would stick out like a sore thumb. He had parent written all over his face.

"You two coming with me," James said looking at Damien and Cooper.

"James be careful," Kendall said looking at James. It wasn't anything dangerous, but he didn't want James to get caught there while the police raided the place or having someone try and drug his husband.

"You two too," Adam said looking at Cooper and Damien. They both nodded their heads.

James left the house and Cooper and Damien followed him. They had to take Cooper's car since he had blocked James in. James didn't care as long as they found Jake and soon. On the way to the party they had talked about how to find Jake. Damien had suggested Marty might know. They agreed that if they found Marty they'd find Jake.

-Landslide-

Caleb led Leora out to the car. Dak and Jett were behind them talking to themselves. They were giving Caleb a bit of privacy with Leora. He was glad his dads were cool like that. They weren't too far ahead, but they had just enough room to talk.

"So, what do you think?" Caleb asked.

"I think your cousin has a lot of energy," Leora stated honestly. Caleb laughed and shook his head.

"You're one of a kind Leora," Caleb said.

"Yeah, I'm a real catch," Leora said confidently. Caleb laughed again. "Seriously though they're pretty good and I think they'll make it real big soon," she said.

"I know, especially with Jackie at the lead, I wonder how long it'll be before people realize Stix isn't her real name," Caleb said his voice getting quieter as he spoke.

"She'll probably tell people when they hit it big time," Leora said.

"Probably," Caleb agreed. They reached the car and turned to look at Dak and Jett who had been stopped by some girls that were fawning over them.

"Ah the price of having famous dads," Caleb sighed.

"I know," Leora said, "I bet you get this more than me though since both of your dads are out there," she said.

"It happen all the time, and sometimes it's ok, like right now, but others times not so much," Caleb said.

"Like in line at a grocery store?" Leora asked thinking back to a recent incident she had had with James. James had gone shopping and taken her with him because she was the only kid who really liked to cook and help him. They had been in line when Leora spotted James on a magazine. She hadn't been the only one. Some crazy woman about James' age ran up to him and started talking about Big Time Rush. Leora had been forced to put the food up and snatched James' wallet from his pocket.

"Yep," Caleb said nodding his head. "I love my dads though," he added.

"Totally," Leora said nodding her head. "Hey, how come you invited me to the concert when you've got a younger sister and brother who would probably like to see their cousin?" she asked looking at Caleb.

"Well Hailey's spending the weekend at her boarding school, and it's because Roy doesn't like loud noises that you got to come," Caleb said. Roy was Caleb's ten year old brother.

"He doesn't like loud noises?" Leora asked. Caleb looked away and nodded his head.

"It's part of his…" Caleb trialed off.

"Right," Leora said nodding her head quickly. She had almost forgotten that Roy was autistic. That had been big news when he was born. Dak and Jett had even taken time off from making movies for him, but now that he was older and had Caleb and Hailey to help look after him they were back making movies. "I'd like to meet him one of these days," Leora said quietly.

"What?" Caleb asked looking up at Leora.

"I said, I've met your dads and I know Hailey, I'd like to meet Roy," Leora said seriously. She knew how to deal with autistic kids. Her cousin, Michael, was as well. She had learn how to deal with him quickly and was the only one out of her and the boys that Michael liked.

"No you don't," Caleb said.

"I do too, I'd like to meet your entire family," Leora said, "I've got an autistic cousin and I know what it's like. Michael doesn't like anyone touching him," she said.

"Roy's got a slight form of autism, he's not that bad, but he is really shy around new people, but other than that you'd never really notice, and he's really smart too," Caleb said.

"Well, I figured as much, but I'd like to meet him since we're dating and I hope to be around for sometime," Leora said blushing.

"God you're perfect," Caleb said shaking his head.

"Thanks I try," Leora laughed. They looked at one another and locked eyes. Caleb leaned in and pressed his lips to Leora's. Leora's eyes slipped shut and she just enjoyed the kiss. It was over too soon and they were standing there looking at one another.

"I knew you couldn't resist me," Caleb said grinning like an idiot.

"Way to ruin a moment," Leora said rolling her eyes as she laughed at him. Caleb laughed as well. Dak and Jett finally joined them by the car.

"Alright time to go," Jett announced. Caleb and Leora nodded their heads and got into the back of the car.

Leora was sitting behind Dak on the passengers' side and Caleb was sitting next to her. Leora was thinking about the kiss she and Caleb had just shared. It wasn't big or anything, but it was special. It was perfect for a first kiss. It was perfect for her. Leora couldn't help but wonder what Caleb thought about the kiss. Did he like it? Was Leora any good at it?

Caleb reached over and grabbed her hand. Leora looked over at him and he was smiling. Leora smiled as well. Maybe it was good for him as it was for her.

-Landslide-

Jake managed to slip his phone back into his pocket discreetly as whoever was holding him up brought him somewhere. Jake had come to when he was in a car. He wasn't sure who was driving, the voices were a bit garbled still. Jake knew he was in some type of trouble. He had managed to pocket dial someone. He hoped it was Adam or Kyle or someone who would do something to help him. He had even managed to take a picture of his surroundings and send a text to the last person he called. He mentally laughed as he thought of his dads telling him he could text in his sleep. They didn't realize that had probably saved his life, well if the text sent.

Jake felt himself thrown down onto a soft surface. It had to be a bed. Jake laid there not wanting his captor to know he was awake. He since he had gone up a set of outdoor stairs and only heard one door open he had to be in a hotel or motel of some sort. He heard someone walking around and Jake tried to keep his breathing even, even though he was sacred. The door opened and someone walked into the room.

"Is everything ready yet?" a familiar voice asked. It was Spike, meaning Skull had brought him into the room.

Jake had known there was something off about them. He was really scared now. The looks Skull had been giving him all night. He wanted Jake and now he was going have him. Jake was still a bit weak from whatever they had slipped him. He wouldn't be able to really fight them off. Maybe that was the point. They wanted a bit of a struggle. Maybe that got them off.

"Not yet, but I don't think he's fully out yet either," Skull replied.

"He'll be out soon enough, now make sure everything is ready and sterile," Spike said sounding annoyed.

_Sterile? _Jake thought confused. That didn't make sense. What did they have planned.

"I know the drill," Skull scoffed. Jake head a door open, it wasn't the one that led out of the room though. It had to be the bathroom door.

-Landslide-

Once they reached the address Cooper and Damien ran up to the door with James right behind them. After a bit of persuasion and lying they got inside. Damien set off in search of Marty. He was ready to kick his ass. Marty was scum and Damien couldn't believe Jake had been so stupid to come here. He didn't pay much mind to James or Cooper. He wanted to find Marty and find out where Jake was.

After searching the first room Damien had gotten separated from Cooper and James. He didn't have time to find them so he kept looking for Marty. He was worried about Jake. If something happened to Jake it would be all his fault. Jake didn't fall into all of this until after they broke up. If Damien hadn't denied Jake, they wouldn't be in this mess in the first place.

Damien continues his search. He headed into the back room. He spotted the stoner standing talking to someone. He had a joint in his hand, but seemed to be ignoring it to talk to someone. He didn't seem high just yet. Maybe he'd know where Jake was. Damien's anger took over as he reached Marty. He grabbed Marty by the back of his shirt and turned him around and slammed him into the wall. He had his arm pressed against the stoner's neck to keep him from moving.

"Where's Jake?" Damien asked.

"Saunders," Marty said slowly, "who let you in?" he asked unfazed by the fact that Damien had him pinned to the wall.

"Where is Jake?" Damien asked more forcefully. He wasn't in the mood for games right now. He wanted to know where Jake was and he wanted to know now.

"I don't know," Marty said.

"Liar where is he, I know he was here," Damien said his annoyance growing.

"Yeah, I invited him," Marty said calmly.

"Marty I don't have time for this, where is Jake?" Damien asked as he put pressure on Marty's neck. He was glad he had gotten separated from James and Cooper. They'd probably be stopping him right about now. He wanted answers though and hurting Marty in the process was just a bonus.

"Ok, ok," Marty gasped. Damien stopped and looked at him waiting for an answer. "He left with a two of my friends Spike and Skull. They probably took him back to their motel. He is eighteen and legal you know," Marty said.

"What motel?"

Damien looked over his shoulder at James and Cooper. They must've spotted him. Damien made no move to let go of Marty though.

"I don't know," Marty said scared now. He hadn't expected James to show up. Damien pressed against his neck again. He was getting tired of this. "I really don't know, just that it's near here, like a few blocks away and Skull mentioned their room number 209," Marty said.

Damien's phone buzzed in his pocket. Damien let go of Marty and he fell to the ground. Damien pulled his phone out and saw he had a picture text from Jake. He opened it and saw a motel, but couldn't make out the name. He turned to James and Cooper and then walked out. They followed him. Once outside Damien showed them the picture.

"Looks like he wasn't completely out of it," Damien said.

"I can't make out what the sign says," James said.

"I know that place," Cooper said slowly. Damien and James looked at him shocked.

"My dad used to go there for 'business.' I know now and even then maybe that he wasn't really doing business there. Anyways, it's about seven blocks over from here," Cooper said running over to his car. James and Damien followed him.

-Landslide-

"Are you ready yet?" Spike asked annoyed. Jake could tell he was anxious for whatever they were planning on doing. There was some shuffling and Skull replied.

"Almost."

"What's taking so long, you're slower than my grandmother," Spike said his annoyance still present.

"If we do a hack job we won't get paid you know that now calm the fuck down," Skull said.

"Sorry if I'm nervous, but we almost got busted last time," Spike said.

"That's because she was a cop, this kids a nobody,"

Jake wasn't sure how long he had been in the room. He had learned that Spike and Skull seemed to argue a lot now. He hadn't noticed it before cause they had obviously been trying to win him over so they could get him away from the party.

"We need some more ice," Skull said.

"Well get some," Spike spat. The door to the room opened and shut and Jake was alone with Spike.

Jake was really curious as to what they had planned. They were being vague. He didn't know what ice and being sterile had to do with anything. They weren't implying sex or anything like that. At least, Jake hoped they wouldn't do that. None of this made any sense to him. He was really regretting going to that party now.

-Landslide-

James slammed his fist down on the front desk before him. He was standing in a small hotel with Damien and Cooper hanging back from him. James was currently yelling at the manager on duty.

"You don't get it, two men have my son here. They drugged him and brought him here and every second I waste explaining this they are closer to hurting him," James and through clenched teeth.

"I am sorry sir, but I can't let anyone out of the lobby now, there is a police raid going on and they don't want anyone leaving," the manager, his name tag read Hank, said.

"My son is in danger," James said annoyed.

"What a police raid?" Damien asked quietly walking up to the two. James looked over Damien confused. "The second floor?" he asked.

"How did you know?" Hank asked.

"Are you in contact with the police? Tell them to go to room 209," Damien said.

"How do you know that?" Hank asked.

"We were told his son was taken here to room 208 by two guys. I heard a conversation when he pocket dialed me. They said they had a job to do," Damien said. Hank nodded his head and walked over to one of the police guards by the elevator. He then radioed the men on the second floor.

"How did you do that?" James asked.

"You gotta know what to say, and keep calm," Damien said.

James just nodded his head. He couldn't be calm though. Something was possibly happening to Jake. He hadn't wanted to believe Damien at first, but when Cooper mentioned the party and that Jake had been invited. It had confirmed everything James had been thinking. Jake was starting to get involved with dangerous things.

-Landslide-

Jake laid still as Skull set something up around him.

"There are police in the hallway," Spike said. Jake heard Skull come from the bathroom. Spike moved over to him and they started arguing over what to do. Skull wanted to finish whatever they had started and Spike wanted to leave. Jake heard Spike getting closer.

"Don't bump me," Skull said.

"We have to get out of here," Spike said. He must've bumped Skull or something cause Jake felt a jab in his side with something sharp and it slid down his side towards his stomach. He bit his lip in pain and Skull started yelling at Spike. Skull stood up and started yelling at Spike. Jake felt what could only be blood falling down his side. Skull had cut him.

Jake took the distraction and managed to slip off the bed. He opened his eyes and started crawling towards the door as someone knocked on the door.

"Shit," Spike said. He turned to Jake and saw him on the floor.

"Leave the kid let's go," Skull said. He ran to the window Spike followed him, but Jake crawled to the door as more blood seeped from his side. He managed to open the door before falling to the floor.

"Kid are you ok?" Jake heard a voice. Jake just pointed to the window where Spike was climbing out. The man who had talked to Jake called to some other men and ran into the room. He grabbed Spike and threw him to the ground. Jake then realized he was a cop.

Jake looked up and saw another man. He knelt down next to Jake.

"What happened?" he asked Jake. Things started going fuzzy and Jake placed his hand to his side which was not throbbing in pain. "We need a bus!" he hollered. Jake looked up at the man before things went blank once more.

-Landslide-

"Kendall clam down," Carlos said as he watched the frantic blonde move about the living room. Adam and Kyle sitting on the couch staring at the wall across from them. Kyle had come home not that long ago and Adam had filled him in on what happened with Jake. Carlos had even warned Kyle to steer clear of Lilly for a bit and he apologized to Carlos and agreed to let Lilly calm down before he did anything.

"He said he'd call when they found Jake and they haven't called yet," Kendall said looking at Carlos.

"They'll find him ok," Carlos assured him.

"What if they're too late and something happens to him," Kendall asked tears in his eyes. Carlos stood up and walked over to the distraught blonde. He grabbed Kendall and stopped him from paving.

"He will be fine," Carlos said firmly.

"What if he's not?" Kendall asked his tears finally falling.

"I'm thirsty," Adam said suddenly. He looked at Kyle.

"I'm not your boyfriend go get your own soda," Kyle said glaring at Adam. Adam only rolled his eyes.

"Subtly is not your strong suit," Adam sighed as he got up. He grabbed Kyle's arm and pulled him from the room leaving Kendall and Carlos alone.

"I'm a bad parent," Kendall said as he sat down on the couch. He put his face in his hands.

"You're not a bad parent," Carlos said softly as he sat down next to his friend.

"Yes I am, I've got a pregnant son, and another who's out there getting high or possibly raped or something," Kendall sobbed. Carlos moved closer to the blonde.

"Kids make mistakes, it's a part of life. You made some pretty big mistakes yourself when you were younger," Carlos said.

"I know, but maybe I should've listened to James when he wanted to get away from L.A. and just gone back to Minnesota," Kendall sobbed into his hands. "None of this would've happened if I had listened."

"Stop it, that's not true and you know it. You can't shelter your kids from everything, even if you want to," Carlos said.

"I know, but this is bad. James and I taught Jake better than this. He's a smart kid how could he do something like this to us. We talked to him the other day and he assured us everything was fine," Kendall said shaking his head.

"Stop it Kendall, I am sure Jake will be fine," Carlos said. Kendall looked up at Carlos through his watery eyes. He wiped his tears away.

"You're a good friend Carlos," Kendall said smiling slightly at the Latino. Carlos smiled back at the blonde. Before either of them knew what was going on they were both leaning in. Carlos felt the blonde's lips brush against his and then they were kissing.

Kendall was the first to snap back to reality with Carlos seconds behind him. They both pulled back staring at one another with wide eyes in shock.

"Kendall I didn't-" Carlos said.

"Me too," Kendall said quickly as he scooted away from Carlos. Carlos opened his mouth to speak when Adam and Kyle ran into the room.

"They found Jake," Adam said quickly.

"Where?" Kendall asked looking to his sons eagerly.

"Some motel, but he's being taken to the hospital. He's got a cut on his side or something. Cooper said that pops was riding in the ambulance with him," Adam said. Just then Carlos' cell phone rang. He looked at the caller ID. It was Logan. He answered it.

"Los, there's an ambulance coming with a boy fitting Jake's description," Logan said slowly.

"Yeah, it's him," Carlos said quickly as he looked at Kendall. He had called Logan earlier and told him to keep an eye open for Jake if he came into the hospital. After a few more quick words the two hung up.

"Who was that?" Adam asked.

"Logan, he heard someone fitting Jake's description was coming in. I called him earlier and told him to be on the look out," Carlos said. Adam nodded his head and turned to Kendall.

"We have to go to the hospital," Kyle said.

"Leora's not home yet," Kendall said.

"You three go, I'll wait for Leora," Carlos said as there was a knock at the door. Kyle left and answered the door. Several seconds later Lilly ran into the room.

"Did dad call you?" Lilly asked Carlos.

"Yes," Carlos nodded his head. He had figured Logan had tried home first.

"Do you know what's wrong with him?" Lilly asked worriedly. Kyle walked into the room and kept his distance from Lilly.

"No, Coop just said that there was blood and lots of it," Adam said shaking his head. He seemed to be fighting back tears.

"Kendall, you and the boys go I'll wait for Leora," Carlos said. Kendall nodded his head and turned to Kyle and Adam. They both nodded their heads and followed Kendall out of the house.

"Do you think Jake's gonna be alright?" Lilly asked looking at Carlos.

"I hope so," Carlos said. Lilly just sat down on the couch next to Carlos.

Carlos wasn't really thinking about Jake right now though. He was thinking about that kiss. He hadn't meant to kiss Kendall like that. It had almost been like he had been talking to Logan about him being down on himself for hurting the girls. It was temporary insanity.

What was he going to tell Logan? I'm sorry Logan, I thought he was you? That wasn't going to work. Then there was James he had to worry about. If James found out about this, he'd surely kill the Latino. Carlos wasn't even sure what Kendall thought of what happened. He just hoped that Kendall wouldn't tell James before he got a chance to talk to him.

**Where did that come from? I honestly have no idea where the kiss came from, some shit gonna go down. This is another Jake heavy chapter and the next one will be too. Anyone figure out what Skull and Spike were doing? This also might be my last update for awhile, I don't know yet, but I might not be able to come home anymore and get wifi. I am sorry and I will update when I can but things are getting crazy around here. Anyways, review and let me know what you think. **

**Always **

**OUTOFMYMIND**


	32. Just a Kiss

**I would like to thank,**_ Franches, ArkieAlev, Chey21, annabellex2, logiebears, DeniseDEMD, LoganLover96, CUTE CARGAN LOVE, Mystery Girl 911, and Beckyyy _**for all taking the extra time to revirew on the last chapter. Thank you it means so much to me to hear your thoughts so keep them coming. **

**Chapter 32:Just a Kiss**

Jake heard the buzz of a machine. He wasn't sure where he was. The last thing he remembered was pain in his side. He opened his eye and blinked at the bright light. He looked around and saw he was alone in a room he didn't recognize. The first thought that came to mind was Spike and Skull did something to him, but he relaxed when he saw the IV in his arm before he started freaking out again.

He was in a hospital? What happened to him? He tried to sit up, but it was hard to move. Jake moved a bit and felt a pain sear in his side. He grabbed at his side and felt something wet there. He looked at his hands and saw blood. He started to panic. What happened? Why was he here? The last thing he remembered was being at the party with Spike and Skull. He remembered going to the bathroom and voices.

Jake looked up as someone walked into the room. It was Logan and he was in scrubs and a white coat. Jake started to panic again, if Logan was here then his dads knew he was here.

"You're up," Logan said sotfly. He walked over to Jake and made him lay back down. "Careful or you'll bust your stitches," he said.

"How long was I out?" Jake asked looking to the window and he could see the early it was light out.

"Over night, you got here a little after ten last night," Logan explained. "It's almost noon now," he said.

"What happened?" Jake asked. His head hurt as he looked over at Logan.

"Your dads are here, but they're getting something to eat," Logan said avoiding Jake's question.

"They're here?" Jake asked the color draining from his face. He couldn't believe Kendall and James were here. He started freaking out again. "No, they don't know where I was do they? I wasn't doing anything wrong I didn't mean to," Jake started quickly.

"Jake calm down, you'll open your stitches," Logan said placing a hand on Jake's shoulder. Jake stopped moving and took a few deep breaths. "They're worried about you Jake. You lost a lot of blood and we have to give you some when you got here. Just relax and I'll get your dads and we'll talk," Logan said.

"No don't," Jake said quickly. He looked up at Logan scared that he wouldn't listen to him.

"Jake they're your parents they deserve to know what happened," Logan said. Jake shook his head quickly. He didn't want them to know where he was. Logan sighed and moved to stand next to Jake. "They know you were at that party," he said.

"What?" Jake asked shocked.

"How do you think you were found. It was smart of you to call Damien," he said.

"Damien?" Jake asked. He didn't remember calling Damien. He didn't remember even leaving the party.

"I'm not surprised that you don't remember," Logan said softly.

"I wasn't drunk," Jake said defensively. He had only had a soda.

"No your blood alcohol level was really low, but you had high amounts of Rohypnol in your system," Logan said.

"What?"

Jake and Logan both looked to the doorway and Kendall and James were standing there. Jake bit his lip scared of what was going to happen. They were probably mad at him and they had every right to be. What Jake had done was stupid and dangerous. He could've been killed or something.

"Roofies?" James asked looking at Logan.

"Yeah, I got his toxiscreen back and there was a big dose Rohypnol in his blood," Logan said, "he's very lucky he wasn't allergic to the drug or had a bad reaction," Logan said shaking his head.

Jake turned away from Kendall and James. He didn't want to deal with this right now. He couldn't believe he had been so stupid to let something like this happen. All he knew was he had gotten cut somehow.

"He also had alcohol in his system," Logan said. Jake turned to face Logan quickly but Logan stopped him giving him a glare. He had already told Jake not to move much due to the stitches.

"I didn't drink, I was there to tell Marty to leave me alone," Jake said quickly. It wasn't the total truth, but it wasn't a lie either. He had wanted to go to the party and maybe tell Marty to leave him alone if it hadn't worked out like he had thought it would. The party hadn't really been that much fun, but then again Jake didn't remember much. "I must've been slipped something," he said.

"I figured, it was a small amount, it was way below the legal limit, but you're still underage," Logan said looking at Jake. Jake looked at Kendall and James who were remaining surprisingly silent.

"What happened? Why'd they drug me? Why do I have stitches?" Jake asked.

"Well like I said you were drugged, the men worked on the black market selling organs and since you're young you were what they wanted. It was smart of you to call Damien. If you hadn't done that they might've gotten your kidney," Logan said. Jake felt the color drain from his face. He hadn't meant for any of that to happen.

"I've got to go, but I'll be back later to check on you," Logan said. Jake nodded his head.

"Thanks for everything Logan," James said hugging Logan.

"Yeah thanks," Kendall said noting looking at Logan, but at Jake. He didn't look upset like Jake had thought he would be. He seemed scared and worried. There was something else there that Jake couldn't place.

Then Logan was gone and it was only Kendall and James left with Jake. Jake looked down at his hands in his lap. Kendall and James didn't say anything. Jake was waiting for them to lecture him or just say anything. He wasn't sure how long they sat there. The silence was deafening. It screamed at Jake and made him nervous.

"Ok you guys are scaring me? Aren't you going to yell at me or something?" Jake asked finally looking up at them. Kendall had tears in his eyes and James was seemed angry. It was a big switch from what Jake usually got. Normally Kendall was the angry one and James the emotional one. He guessed it was the pregnancy messing with Kendall's emotions that made him like this.

"You had us so scared," Kendall said finally. He walked over to the bed and sat down carefully on the edge. "What were you thinking? You could've been killed," he said glaring at him though his tears. That was a bit more normal for Kendall. He was used to seeing Kendall angry not emotional.

"Ok wait, you said when I was ready to talk you'd listen," Jake said looking at Kendall.

"Ok then talk," James said walking over to stand beside the bed.

"That wasn't the first party I went to," Jake admitted.

"We kind of figured," James said.

"Please just let me talk?" Jake asked looking up at James pleadingly. James nodded his head and closed his mouth. Jake sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"The first time was after I broke up with Damien I went to the mall to just walk around and get my mind off of things. I ran into Marty Taylor and he saw I was upset and dragged me to this party and he told me I was too uptight. He said I needed to let go and I did," Jake said. It was a relief to finally talk about this. He just had to get it off his chest. "I didn't do drugs like Marty was but I think I was slipped something in a small dose or something. Nothing happened that night. After that there was another party," he said.

"Jake," James said. Jake held his hand up and James shut his mouth again.

"I don't know why I kept going. I let my curiosity get the better of me, I guess. I mean at those parties I could just be me. I didn't have to worry about being a popular jock, a straight A student, or be the perfect son. I didn't have any worries there. There was no drama, just fun and that was what I needed.

"Jake we didn't-" James started.

"James, let him talk please," Kendall said looking up at James with pleading eyes. James sighed and closed his mouth once more. He took a seat in a chair at the foot of Jake's bed.

"I got away from the pressure and it just felt good. Last night I wanted to get away again, yet at the same time I wanted to tell Marty to screw off and leave me alone, but the appeal of getting away from myself for just a few hours was tempting. Once I got there I found Marty and he introduced me to some friends and left before I could really remember what I wanted in the first place. Things just got out of control," Jake said looking up at Kendall and James.

"Jake we never meant to pressure you," James said standing up once more. He moved to the other side of Jake's bed and sat down next to him.

"Yeah, we didn't want you to feel like you had to be the perfect son," Kendall said nodding his head in agreement.

"You two never out and said it, but I knew and everyone else kept telling me that I was the oldest. I had to set an example for the other three. I had to be the one who could do it all and not mess up because my younger siblings looked up to me," Jake said turning to look out the window.

"No you didn't, Jake we understand that nobody's perfect," James said.

"Where are the other three? I thought they'd be here too," Jake said changing the subject. It was Saturday and he had thought they would be here.

"We sent them home last night after Logan said you'd be out for awhile," Kendall explained. Jake nodded his head.

"Look Jake, what you did was irresponsible" James started.

"I know, and I'll take whatever punishment you have for me. I just want to know what happened with my car," Jake said.

"We had Cooper and Damien go and get it. It's at the house right now, but don't think you're going to be driving anytime soon," James said.

"I didn't expect to," Jake said honestly.

"Don't think you'll be leaving the house much either," Kendall said. Jake just nodded his head and listened to every punishment they gave him. James then left to go call Carlos and tell him that Jake was fine.

"Dad, I really am sorry, I let things go too far," Jake said.

"Everyone makes mistakes Jake," Kendall sighed. Jake just looked down at his lap. He didn't know what else to say. Kendall reached up and grabbed Jake's hand. "Jake you're eighteen now, pretty soon your father and I won't be there to bail you out. You might fall on your face, but that's a part of life. I'm not gonna lie, I'm not perfect and if you tell Adam or the other two about this I'll deny it," Kendall said.

"I won't," Jake said.

"I've made a few mistakes too, I've been arrested," Kendall said.

"I know, Adam had to bail you out," Jake said.

"Before that," Kendall said looking down at the floor. "I was seventeen and it was before you were born. A rival music producer stole the only copy of out second album and we had to try and steal it back since we couldn't prove it was him who stole it. He had the hard drive hidden and the one we found was a fake. We got throw in jail," he said.

"Wow," Jake said slowly.

"That was the first time in L.A.," Kendall said slowly. Jake's eyes widened. "In Minnesota you father and I along with Carlos and Logan got into trouble so often. We were escorted home by the police so many times for mooning, vandalism and other things," he said.

"Wow, you are suddenly way cooler than I thought you were," Jake said looking at Kendall shocked. Kendall chuckled and shook his head.

"You tell anyone this and I'll deny it," Kendall said again.

"I won't I promise," Jake said smiling. James walked into the room. He opened his mouth to speak but stopped when he saw the two smiling.

"What did I miss," James asked.

"Nothing, are the others coming?" Jake asked. James nodded his head slowly. Jake was grinning as he looked at James.

"What did you tell him?" James asked narrowing his eyes at his husband.

"Relax James," Kendall said laughing at his husband's behavior.

"So you've been arrested more than once?" Jake asked no longer able to hold it in.

"God Kendall," James sighed, "we agreed not to tell them," he said quickly.

"What most of it was expunged from our record," Kendall said shrugging. Jake just laughed and shook his head.

"Did you tell him about the time you assaulted Jett?" James asked. Jake looked over at Kendall shocked.

"No, did you tell him of the time you were caught vandalizing the school?" Kendall asked with a innocent smile.

"What about the time you and Carlos went around putting cherry bombs in people's mailboxes," James asked.

"How about the time you got us kicked out of our own concert," Kendall fired back.

"That was both of our fault," James said quickly. Kendall thought for a moment and nodded his head. They both looked at Jake who was just sitting there listening to them.

"You guys have quite the track record don't you?" Jake asked them. They both sighed.

"Please don't tell your siblings, especially Adam, he would have a field day with this," James said.

"Hey, I'm not perfect I might slip up," Jake said putting his hands up. Kendall and James both sent a small glare at Jake before smiling.

-Landslide-

Cooper was on his phone while Adam was driving. They were heading over to Damien's to talk to him before they headed to the hospital. Cooper was talking to Kendall on the phone telling him that Adam was insistent on talking to Damien first. Kendall sighed and told them to hurry.

"Your dad said be quick," Cooper said hanging up his phone.

"I have to make sure Day doesn't get the wrong idea about Jake," Adam said.

"What?" Cooper asked.

"Look, Damien still like Jake, I don't want him getting hopeful about anything," Adam said. He pulled into Damien's driveway and got out of the car.

Cooper sat there a moment. Why was Adam getting meddled into Jake and Damien's lives. He should let them handle this themselves. Cooper got out of the car and followed Adam up to the door. Adam knocked and the door opened to reveal Damien.

"Hey guys," Damien said yawning tiredly.

"Jake's awake," Adam said as Damien stepped aside for them. Adam and Cooper walked into the house.

"So how is he?" Damien asked.

"My uncle Carlos said he was fine and talking. He doesn't remember last night though," Adam said.

"I figured as much, I mean we all knew he was on something," Damien said shaking his head. "He had been so out of it," he added looking down at the floor.

Cooper almost felt bad for Damien now. He thought back to last night when Jake had entered the lobby on the stretched with paramedics around him. James had freaked out hollering that Jake was his son. Jake had been conscious, but barely and called back to James. He then saw Cooper and Damien and one word slipped from his lips; "Evan."

"Look, Day I wanted to tell you I think it's best you don't go see him," Adam said. Damien's head snapped up and he looked at Adam shocked, but not mad. "I'm not trying to be mean or anything Day. You're my best friend and I don't want you to get hurt, but Jake is my brother. I really don't want him getting hurt either and I think that he just needs to get away from all the drama with you and Evan and just focus on his last few months of school," he said.

Cooper was just as shocked as Damien was. He had not expected Adam to say any of that. Sure, he knew that Adam cared about Jake, but telling Damien to stay away.

"You know, I think you're right," Damien said looking at Adam.

"I know I'm right," Adam said.

Cooper just stood back and watched the two. The way there were acting didn't do anything to calm his nerves about these two. He still had a feeling that something might happen with them if he wasn't careful. That was why he was always trying to keep Adam happy. He didn't want to lose him to Damien.

"I think I need to focus on myself too and figure out what I want to do after graduation, I mean I did get into Berkeley and Santa Barbra," Damien said thoughtfully.

"Coop give us a minute," Adam said looking at Cooper.

"What?" Cooper asked shocked. Was Adam really asking him to leave him alone with Damien.

"Just go sit in the car I'll be right out," Adam said giving him a 'you better listen to me right now' look. Cooper put his hands up and left the house.

Cooper walked over to his car and leaned against the hood of the car. He stood there looking at the door trying to will himself to have x-ray vision. He trusted Adam, but Damien on the other hand. Damien was an emotional wreck right now. The one he loved had gotten hurt and the name he said wasn't his. Adam looked more like Jake that Cooper wanted to admit. Right now, Cooper wasn't sure if Damien would do something, what scared him even more was that Adam might let him.

Several long minutes later Adam walked out the door. He seemed to be thinking something over. Cooper didn't like that.

"What'd you tell him," Cooper asked.

"I told him straight up that it didn't matter that we were friends. I wouldn't hesitate him it he hurt Jake. Jake's in a very fragile state right now and I don't need him doing anything to make it worse," Adam said.

"If I didn't know any better I'd think you were the older brother here," Cooper said.

"Well Jake's spent all his time looking out for me, Ky, and Le he never looked out for himself. He needs someone to look out for him," Adam said as he tossed Cooper his car keys. Cooper caught them.

"Adam, I've got a question and I want an honest answer," Cooper said.

"What?" Adam asked.

"Feel free to get mad and call me an idiot if you want," Cooper said slowly. Adam nodded his head showing that he was waiting for more. "I just need to know is there something going on with you and Damien?" he asked.

"What? No," Adam said getting mad as Cooper had expected him too. "I'm with you," he said.

"Yeah, because I knocked you up, if that hadn't happened do you think we'd still be together?" Cooper asked. He wasn't really sure where all these insecurities had come from.

"Honestly, I think we would be," Adam said walking over to Cooper. He stopped in front of him. "I love you Cooper, Damien is just a friend and nothing will ever change that, unless he hurts Jake," Adam said.

Cooper nodded his head. He really did trust Adam not to do anything. Damien was the one he had a problem with. He wasn't sure what he would do.

-Landslide-

Kyle and Leora ran into Jake's room. They had both been worried about Jake since last night. Leora had gotten home from her concert only to find out that Jake was in the hospital and he was loosing a lot of blood. The two stopped when they saw Jake sitting up talking to Kendall and James. Jake noticed them first. He looked over at them.

"Are you stupid or something?" Kyle asked.

"You had us so worried," Leora said trying not to let her emotions get the better of her.

"I'm sorry," Jake said looking at them as Carlos, Lilly, and Layla walked into the room. "Things just got out of control," he said.

James thanked Carlos for bringing the twins here. Kendall looked at Carlos with a nod of his head. He then excused himself from the room with the excuse of being thirsty. Leora was sure he just wanted to get away so no one saw him cry.

"How are you feeling?" Leora asked as she walked over to Jake with Kyle right beside her. Layla and Lilly also moved over to his bedside.

"Honestly I'm exhausted," Jake admitted. "I'm really sorry for making you guys worry," he added looking at them. All of them.

"Where's Adam?" Jake asked looking around for his other brother.

"He said he had something he needed to take care of first," Leora said.

"So what happened?" Lilly asked.

"I got in over my head and I ended up in the wrong place and the right time. If those police hadn't been there things might've turned out differently," Jake said looking at James.

"Did it hurt?" Layla asked referring to the cut Jake had sustained.

"I don't remember," Jake admitted.

"So are you like gonna have a scar or something?" Kyle asked. Jake looked at him before he cracked a smile. Everyone laughed at that. The atmosphere of the room changed and everyone seemed more relaxed.

Everyone found a seat around the room. Leora sat down next to James where Kendall had been sitting. Lilly sat down in a chair next to Carlos and Kyle leaned against the wall by the window. Layla, being the smallest sat down on Jake's bed talking to him.

It was no secret that Jake was Layla's favorite out of the three Knight boys. Sure, she could talk to Leora easily since they were girls, but she liked Jake. Leora wouldn't be surprised if Layla had a crush on Jake. Jake in turn was more affectionate with Layla. He called her squirt and let her get away with just about anything when he used to baby sit her.

"My friend Millie's little brother had to get his appendix out a few months ago and he has a scar now," Layla said.

"If your dad wasn't a doctor I'd be impressed that you pronounced appendix correctly, Squirt," Jake teased Layla.

"Ha, ha, I'm twelve not a baby," Layla said sticking her tongue out at Jake.

"Yeah, but who taught you to say appendix correctly?" Jake asked poking her side lightly.

"My dad," Layla said blushing. Jake laughed but stopped. Layla looked over at Jake. "You ok?" she asked.

"I'm fine, just hurts to move around a little," Jake said. Layla nodded her head and continued to talk to Jake about anything that came to mind. Jake seemed happy for the distraction though.

"Pops, where'd dad go?" Leora asked after awhile.

"I don't know I'll go find him," James sighed.

"No, I'll go you stay," Carlos said. James looked at Carlos and nodded his head. Carlos left the room.

-Landslide-

Kendall made his way to the cafeteria. James was in Jake's room with him and the others kids were here and talking to Jake. Kendall had managed to sneak away for a bit. He was thinking about what had happened with Carlos. He hadn't had time to think about it. Kendall had spent the night worrying about Jake.

Kendall got himself a sandwich and something to drink. He hadn't really eaten since last night and he didn't have his blood sugar test here. He'd have to either run home and get it or send James. He hadn't eaten because he was worried about Jake. He had picked at his food this morning, it was only hospital food and it didn't look to appetizing. James urged him to eat, but he hadn't been able to. He had to eat though, to keep his sugar from going low. He sat down at a table and started to pick at his food again.

He thought back to last night. When Jake had arrived at the hospital he had lost a lot of blood. He was rushed into the OR to get some stitches. Logan had been the doctor there to treat Jake. Kendall and James had watched from the observation room. Jake had bled a lot and had been given a bag of blood before they even finished the surgery. It was simply stitching him up, but they had had to search the wound to make sure nothing had been in there. Kendall had hid his face in James chest while they did that.

After Jake was out of surgery they started all kinds of test with the blood they had taken from Jake's wound. They tested Jake's reactions to things seeing as he was somewhat awake, yet so out of it at the same time. They he fell asleep. Kendall and James had sat with him all night even though Logan had told them he most likely wouldn't wake up until the next morning.

They had sent the kids home with Carlos. He had arrived with Leora while Jake was still in the OR. They had told everyone what had happened and after they were allowed to they went to see Jake. He was passed out by that point. The kids had gone home but Kendall and James had sat there all night. Kendall had been so worried about Jake he hadn't had the time to think about anything but Jake and the arm of his husband that was around him hugging him and soothing. He had eventually fallen asleep with James holding him. He knew James would've made him eventually if he hadn't done so himself. James was always worrying about the baby.

Now though, Jake was fine. Things had settled down and now Kendall had nothing to occupy his mind anymore. He couldn't help but think about that kiss he had shared with his best friend. His best friend who was married to his other best friend. His other best friend who was a doctor and knew the human body better than anything. He could hurt Kendall without hurting the baby if he was mad enough, but then again Logan never was one for violence. There were a few times he had hurt someone, but only when he had thought it necessary. Kendall shook his head at that thought. Logan would never hurt him. had been upset.

Kendall wasn't sure why he had kissed Carlos. He had been worried about something happening to Jake. He had been freaking out and Carlos had calmed him down almost as James would've done. That was why he kissed Carlos. Carlos had treated him like James would've treat him. He just got confused with all the stress that he felt from worrying about Jake, but why had Carlos kissed him. He wasn't the only one who had been there. Carlos had been there as well.

Why _had _Carlos kissed him? Kendall wasn't sure what would've brought that on. He knew Logan and Carlos were past their fighting and Logan was around more. Carlos got his acting gig. He had thought they were happy. Carlos being upset with Logan couldn't be the reason. So then why did he do it?

"I thought you'd be down here."

Kendall looked up and saw Carlos standing in front of him. He hadn't expected Carlos to come find him. He did want to talk to him though. Now was better than later.

"We need to talk," Kendall said. Carlos only rolled his eye and gave Kendall a 'duh' look. He sat down across from the blonde.

"I'm sorry," they both said together.

"Look I was upset and you were treating me like James did a few nights ago. It's this pregnancy and my hormones are all out of whack," Kendall said shaking his head.

"I know what you mean, I was an emotional wreck when I was pregnant with the girls. I'm sorry too though, I was comforting you and believe it or not I had to do the same thing to Logan not that long ago. It's not excuse for doing that, but I'm sorry it was heat of the moment," Carlos said.

"Yes heat of the moment exactly," Kendall said pointing at Carlos quickly. "Sorry," he mumbled looking down.

"Wow you are a basket of emotions, maybe you are having a girl," Carlos said laughing.

"I hope so," Kendall said looking down at his stomach. He really wanted another little girl He had three boys already and they were hard to handle, he would do it again if he had to, but he wanted another girl. He wanted to give Leora a baby sister.

"So this is done with? We never speak of it again?" Carlos asked.

"It was just one kiss. It meant nothing, but I agree we never speak of this again," Kendall said.

"Agreed," Carlos said nodding his head with Kendall.

"Agreed."

Kendall and Carlos both jumped at the sudden voices. They turned and saw Logan and James standing a few feet away. They both had their arms crossed over their chests and they did not look happy. Kendall and Carlos looked at one another. This was what they had wanted to avoid.

"How long were you standing there?" Kendall asked slowly.

"Long enough," Logan said glaring at the blonde. Kendall bit his lip and looked to Carlos for help.

"Ok look," Carlos said walking over to Logan and drawing his attention from the blonde. Kendall walked over to James as well.

"It was one kiss," Kendall started.

"I meant nothing, it was just the heat of the moment," Carlos finished.

"I just want to know why," Logan said. James nodded his head in agreement.

"We were worried about Jake and I was freaking out," Kendall said looking up at James. "I meant nothing to me. I love you," he said.

"Yeah, and I love you Logie," Carlos said looking up at his husband with his big eyes.

"Still," James said his resolve breaking.

"I should be the only person you kiss Carlos," Logan said a bit firmer than James.

"Look it was a mistake that I don't plan on making again. Kendall's my friend and nothing more," Carlos said.

"I love you Jamie, isn't that enough to know that I would never hurt you on purpose. I mean the proof is right here," Kendall said bringing James' hand to his stomach. "You're the only one who ever…" he trailed off his cheeks burning red with embarrassment. "the only one who ever touched me like that," he said finally. James was smiling as his hand moved over the large bump on Kendall's stomach. James took a step closer to the blonde and brought his lips to Kendall's ear.

"I guess I could forgive you, I mean I do love you after all," James said. Kendall grinned and turned his head. He captured James' lips in a kiss. It was a millions times better than when he had kissed Carlos last night. There was feelings behind it. Kendall parted lips with him. He looked over at Logan and Carlos who were kissing as well.

"Love you," Carlos said against Logan's lips.

"Love you too," Logan said. He took a step back from Carlos. He then looked to James. "I suppose it all evens out after all," he said.

"I guess so," James said.

"What are you too getting at?" Kendall asked confused. Carlos looked at Logan questioningly.

"Well, right before we got married James and I kind of maybe kissed as well," Logan said looking away form his husband.

"Yeah, but like you guys it meant nothing," James said quickly.

"Logan," Carlos said looking up at Logan. He didn't seem happy by Logan's little revelation.

"Yes Los," Logan said.

"We've been married for fifteen years and you never told me this," Carlos said slowly.

"I know, but I didn't think it necessary to tell you. It meant nothing to me. It was the heat of the moment as you put it," Logan said.

"Wait a second," Kendall said quickly.

"What?" Carlos asked looking at the blonde.

"James and I have been married sixteen years," Kendall said turning to his husband. "Meaning we were married," he said glaring.

"Ok here's what happened," James said glaring at Logan. "It was right when Adam started biting. He had latched on to Jake's arm and you weren't home. I was freaking out since I couldn't get him to let go and Logan just happened to walk in. It took both of us but we got Adam off and Jake was bleeding," he said.

"I remember coming home to him with a bandage," Kendall nodded his head.

"Logan actually came over to talk and he started freaking out about Carlos not wanting to marry him anymore and I calmed him down. It just sort of happened," James said.

"And you gave us shit about kissing," Kendall said looking at James shocked.

"We didn't give you shit, we just wanted to know why," Logan said.

"Don't think you can justify it by telling me it was before we married," Carlos said.

"I'm sorry, I just didn't want you to get mad and call the wedding off," Logan said looking down at his hands.

"I would never do that," Carlos.

"Anyone else notice the common thread in out stories," James asked slowly.

"That at least one of us was freaking out," Kendall said.

"No, more like person who was mentioned," James said.

"Jake," Logan said catching on.

"Yep, I was still kind of freaking from his bleeding arm and Kendall and Carlos were worried Jake might've been killed or something," James said.

"And here I though it was Adam who caused all of our problems," Kendall said looking at James.

"If you two weren't so horny or kept it to the bedroom at least then maybe I wouldn't be a problem."

Kendall whipped around and saw Adam standing a few feet away. He was smirking at the annoyed look Kendall was giving him.

"After we leave I am going and buying you a bell and just so you cant take it off I'll tie it to your ankle," Kendall said glaring at his son.

"That is so mean, since I can't bend over," Adam said glaring at Kendall.

"That's the point," Kendall said, "I think people have the right to know when you're sneaking up on them," he said.

"What do you want Adam," James asked cutting into the argument. They were both pregnant and stubborn and mean. He knew that if he didn't step in it could go on for awhile.

"I just came to get you guys, Jake's tired and wants to say good bye," Adam said crossing his arms over his stomach.

-Landslide-

Jake sighed as he laid back in his bed. He was still at the hospital. Logan was being a little over zealous and wanted to make sure Jake didn't have an adverse affect to the drugs or the medicine he had been given.

Adam had stopped in earlier when the others were still here. He then told Jake that people around school already knew Jake was in the hospital from a another kid who had a parents that was a doctor. Jake just nodded his head. He was too tired to over react. He didn't care anymore, it's not like it was really going to be a secret. People would've found out eventually.

Soon Kendall and James said they were leaving and took the others with them to let Jake get some rest. Layla hadn't been happy to leave Jake. She had been telling him a story, but Jake promised to listen another time. He knew she had a little crush on him and he was going to have to let her down gently. He was too old for her. She was only twelve almost thirteen. He was sure the others saw it as well. He was going to have to talk to Logan and Carlos about this. He wanted to see if they knew and maybe they'd know a way to help him.

Jake was now sitting alone trying to get some sleep. He knew the sooner he slept the sooner tomorrow would come and he could leave. Jake laid back staring at the ceiling. He hated that he couldn't go home just yet.

"You know, I did warn you something like this would happen."

Jake turned his head and saw Evan standing in the doorway. Jake sighed and looked away from him. Adam had been right when he said people knew what had happened.

"Look, I'm not here to gloat," Evan said walking into the room. He moved over to stand beside Jake.

"Then why are you here?" Jake asked.

"To see how you're doing, I told you I still care about you," Evan said.

"You sure had a hell of a way of showing it before," Jake scoffed.

"Look, I was going down the wrong path then. Marty was getting me into something dangerous and I let him. I made a mistake and I nearly died because of it," Evan said looking down at Jake.

"If you want pity, I won't do it," Jake said. He didn't know where this was coming from. Evan had shown Jake that he was more than changed over the last week, yet Jake couldn't help but think about when they dated. Evan had turned into an ass.

"I'm not looking for pity," Evan said.

"Why are you here?" Jake asked again.

"I already told you I care about you," Evan said shaking his head, "is it really that hard to believe that someone actually cares about you?" he asked.

"Why would someone care about me? I'm not prize," Jake said looking away from Evan. He really didn't feel like he deserved love right now. He was messed up.

"You are too," Evan said.

"Shut up I am not," Jake snapped. Evan was starting to get on his nerves. It wasn't because he was annoying, it was because he was being nice when Jake wanted to hate him. He wanted to hate him and not fall for him again. "Be annoying so I can hate you," he said.

"You don't hate me?" Evan asked slowly.

"I really should, you were an ass to me, you pressured me and you were an ass," Jake said.

"You said that twice," Evan said.

"Because it's true, you were a major ass and most of the time cut me down for not wanting to have sex," Jake said.

"I know, but that was Marty's influences I must've told him we weren't having sex," Evan said.

"I don't know if I can forgive you," Jake said.

"Will this help?" Evan asked. He leaned in and kissed him. Jake wasn't as surprised as he had been last time. His hands came up to Evan's face and pushed him back a bit.

"You can't do that," Jake said shaking his head.

"Do what?" Evan asked he was close enough that Jake could feel his breath on his lips. It felt nice after being single for the last few weeks.

"You can't just kiss me like that and think I'll forgive you," Jake said his hands still on Evan's face. Evan opened his mouth to talk but Jakes kept going. "I really shouldn't do this right now after everything that happened," he said.

"What?" Evan asked. Jake pulled Evan in for another kiss. It didn't have heat and there wasn't anything special about the kiss. It just felt nice. It was just a kiss.

-Landslide-

Damien sighed as he thought over Adam's words. Adam had dropped a big bomb on him today, especially after he chased Cooper out the door. Adam had told Damien not to let what Jake said get to him. There could be a million reasons why he had said Evan's name. Maybe Evan had been at the party and had relapsed. Damien liked that idea the most and didn't think of any others.

Adam had also told him the reason he chased Cooper was out because he wanted to tell Damien to go for it once Jake got better. He didn't want Jake to get hurt and right now he was probably a mess. Damien knew he was right, Jake was fragile and got hurt easily. He could only wonder what this would do to him.

Damien couldn't heed what Adam had said though. He wanted to see Jake. He wanted to talk to him. Most of all Damien wanted to take Jake in his arms again and tell him that he loved him. He wanted to kiss Jake and pick up where they left off.

Damien had gotten Jake's room number and was on his way down the hall. He knew Adam would be mad, but he'd get over it when he saw how happy Jake was. Damien was sure he could talk Jake into taking him back.

Damien reached Jake's room. He smiled ad walked to the door which was open.

"I really shouldn't do this right now after everything that happened," Jake said. Damien looked up and saw Evan was leaning over Jake. Jake had his hands on Evan's face.

Damien was confused. What was going on? How did Even know Jake was in the hospital?

"What?" Evan asked. Jake pulled Evan in for kiss.

Damien took a few steps back from the door his eyes wide in shock. He hadn't expected Evan to be here. Why was Evan here? Did Jake call him? Did Jake like Evan again?

Damien's mind was reeling. It didn't make any sense. Why would Jake forgive Evan for the way he treated him. Evan had been an ass and belittle Jake. How could Jake just kiss him like that. It did not make any sense. Damien shook his head. He turned back down the hallway and he left. He didn't want to talk to Jake anymore.

Damien made his way back out to his car. He got in and sat there for a moment. Maybe Adam was right, maybe he should move on from Jake. Jake obviously had moved on from him.

**Boom there ya go another chapter and it's sooner than I expected. ****So that was longer than normal. I just had a lot that needed to be here.** I hoped you liked it. Also you all had to know nothing bad would come from the Kenlos kiss I've put Logan and Carlos through enough, I think, IDK we'll see. So there's some Jamien drama coming as well as the babies soon. Anyways, review and let me know what you think. 

**Always **

**OUTOFMYMIND**


	33. Where I Want to Be

**I would like to thank,**_ ArkieAlev, annabellex2, Mystery Girl 911, Franches, 3taz2, CUTE CARGAN LOVE, and Beckyyy _**for all taking the extra time to revirew on the last chapter. Thank you it means so much to me to hear your thoughts so keep them coming. **

**Chapter 33:Where I Want to Be**

Tuesday rolled around and Jake was confined to bed rest at home. He wasn't to do anything too strenuous. He was even off of school for a couple of days. It wasn't that big of deal really, Jake didn't understand why he had to stay home. He was careful about his stitches. He knew not to let them open.

Jake was currently sitting on the armchair in the living room while Adam took up the whole couch laying down. Adam was reading a book while Jake watched TV. It was getting boring fast. There wasn't much on during the day.

"How do you not go crazy?" Jake asked suddenly.

"I can't go where I already am," Adam replied looking over his book at his brother who chuckled.

"Seriously Adam," Jake said.

"I don't know, I usually just find something to keep me busy and when that gets boring I move on to something else, hence the book," Adam said holding his book up a bit higher.

"I don't know how much longer I can take this," Jake grumbled.

"Chillax Jake, in a few days you'll be going back and I'll still be stuck here," Adam said.

"I know, but I'm not used to this," Jake whined.

"God you're annoying," Adam said as he sat up, "so what's up? I know you only get like this when you're stressing over something," he said looking at his older brother.

"Nothing, I'm just bored," Jake lied.

"Liar," Adam accused.

"Ok fine, I'm wondering why Damien hasn't come to see me. I mean he didn't even come to the hospital to see if I was fine," Jake said.

"I let him know you were ok and told him to wait until you were out of the hospital," Adam said, "I didn't know what kind of state you were in since you almost lost your kidney," he said.

"Oh," Jake said. "Well, I've been out of the hospital since Sunday," he said.

"I don't know why he hasn't come over," Adam said shrugging. "He hasn't answered my texts either," he added. He lifted his book and started reading it again.

"I mean I called Damien so he knew what happened, I really thought he'd have visited me by now," Jake said more to himself than to Adam.

"You broke up with him," Adam reminded him.

"I know, but that was because I was mad and he was being stubborn," Jake sighed.

"You didn't want to breakup with him the?" Adam asked looking over his book at Jake.

Jake stopped to think about it for a moment. No, he hadn't really wanted to break up with Damien. He had only said it because he was mad that Damien wasn't doing what they had agreed to do. Then again Damien had had a point. Jake just didn't see it at the time.

"Well," Adam said.

"No, I was just upset," Jake admitted.

"Then tell him," Adam said.

"Would he take me back?" Jake asked slowly.

"Yes," Adam said without hesitation. Jake raised an eyebrow at Adam in question. "He's been whining about it ever since you broke up. He misses you Jake and I know he would take you back," he explained.

"Really?" Jake asked.

"Yeah, god your oblivious," Adam said shaking his head. "Just talk to him I'm sure everything will be fine," he said. Jake nodded his head and sat back in his chair.

-Landslide-

Lilly was standing at her locker listening to Kyle apologize again. She hadn't forgiven him just yet. It was fun to watch him squirm a bit. He had been trying hard to get her to forgive him. She was putting books into her locker and getting what she needed for her next class.

"I said I was sorry," Kyle said again.

"What are you sorry for?" Lilly asked as she closed her locker. She turned to look at him finally.

"For ignoring you, I didn't mean to but Miles had a major crisis," Kyle said taking a step closer to her.

"What?" Lilly asked confused. Kyle looked around. He grabbed Lilly's hand and pulled her down the hallway. "Kyle I've got to get to class," Lilly said.

"Missing one class won't kill you," Kyle said as he led Lilly outside and to the football field. He led her under the bleachers and stopped once they were out of sight.

"Ok explain and give me one reason not to hit you," Lilly said glaring at Kyle.

"Miles was asked out and he had a date," Kyle said.

"Ok ten seconds," Lilly said warningly. She didn't see what the emergency was here. "Nine, eight…"

"He was stood up," Kyle said. Lilly's glare fell and she stopped counting down. "The girl asked him out as a joke and never intended to go on the date. You know how he is, he's all talk but when it comes down to it he's got feelings," he said.

"He's good at hiding it, I never would've known he had been stood up this weekend," Lilly said thinking about the last two days. Miles had been just as loud and obnoxious as usual.

"Yeah he is, but I'm worried about him," Kyle admitted.

"Why?" Lilly asked. Kyle sighed and pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and opened a conversation between him and Miles. He held it out to Lilly. She reached for it but Kyle pulled it back.

"You can't tell anyone about this," Kyle said warningly.

"I won't," Lilly said. Kyle handed her his phone.

Lilly read the messages and her jaw dropped. Some of the texts were so depressed and scary. She had seen something like this before. A few years ago she had shadowed Logan and he had taken her to a thing on teen suicide that he had to go to. She had seen text messages like this in the pamphlet Logan had.

"Yeah, I didn't know what to do, I think Friday night if I hadn't kept texting him he might've done something stupid. I really am sorry for ignoring you," Kyle said.

"Kyle you can't keep this from people, you've got to tell someone. My dad showed me things like this, this is depression," Lilly said.

"Lil I can't, he'll kill me if he finds out I told you," Kyle said.

"Kyle if you don't say anything he might go to drastic measures. I know what I'm talking about," Lilly said.

"Just cause you're dads a doctor doesn't make you an expert," Kyle snapped.

"That is not why I'm saying that. My dad took me to this thing a few years ago and I saw some things. Depressed teens hide it and sometimes people realize too late," Lilly said angry that Kyle thought she was high mighty like that. She wasn't like that and he should know that.

"Miles would never do anything like that," Kyle said.

"Kyle you read those texts, you talked him down once, but what if he doesn't text or call you next time," Lilly said.

"I know what I am doing, I'll talk to him don't worry. If you tell anyone I'll never forgive you Lilly Mitchell," Kyle said. With that he turned and left.

Lilly stood there in shock. She hadn't expected him to do that. She hadn't expected that Miles was even depressed. Miles never showed any of the signs. She knew the signs from that seminar she had gone to. She really hadn't expected Kyle to explode at her like that. She had never seen him like that.

-Landslide-

James sighed as he sat through another meeting with an photographer. He was talking about a shoot he wanted to do that James would be perfect for the shoot, something James already knew. He just listened to the photographer, whose name he didn't remember, talk. He was just going over some small details with James' agent, Jerry Stane, right now and James was sitting back letting them talk until he heard them talk about going to Italy.

"Italy?" James asked sitting up straighter.

"Uh, yes that is where the shoot has to be, I've got the perfect location," the photographer said.

"I can't travel that far from home right now," James said looking at his agent who knew this.

"What?" the photographer asked shocked.

"My husband's pregnant," James said forgoing mentioning that his son was as well. He didn't want to explain that one.

"You said he wasn't due until August," Jerry said.

"Yes, but he's six months pregnant and he needs me around," James said quickly. Adam also needed him as well.

"I'm sure he could go a week without you," Jerry said.

"No he can't, his pregnancy is a bit risky and he needs to be as stress free as possible and I've got to keep our other kids from stressing him out," James said.

"Well Italy isn't set in stone," the photographer said. James looked at him shocked. "I could scout some places around California," he said smiling kindly at James. James was shocked. He hadn't met a photographer who was willing to change settings for a model.

"That would be very helpful, especially if it was close by," James said as his cell phone started vibrating in his pocket. He ignored it for the moment. He had to close this deal.

"I'll see what I can do, as I have said Mr. Knight I've got a vision and it involves you modeling the new summer line for Coco, he'll be upset that I didn't go to Italy, but he'll get over it," the photographer said.

"Well Frank there you go, you've got James," Jerry said looking between the two. James nodded his head as his phone started once more.

"Excuse me," James said pulling his cell phone out of his pocket and he looked at the caller ID. It was Adam. "I have to take this," he said. He walked out of the office into the receptionist area as he answered the phone. "Adam this better be important," James said.

"Jake popped his stitches, we were joking around and he must been laughing too hard and turned or something but a few of them came out," Adam said.

"Call…" James started.

"I called uncle Logan, but he's at work so I took him to the hospital," Adam said.

"Oh," James said taken aback.

"Well I wasn't sure when you'd be home so I thought I'd call and let you know, I think Jake called and left you a message as well," Adam said.

"Ok thanks for letting me know," James said.

"Yeah, I already called dad and he's on his way to fill out some paper work for Jake to get him out," Adam said.

"How responsible of you," James said.

"Yeah I gotta be, in a few months I'll have a daughter to take care of," Adam said.

"Thanks for letting me know," James said again.

"Yep, I gotta go dad is here," Adam said and he hung up.

James walked back into Jerry's office to go over some of the last details of the shoot. He was still thinking about how Adam had thought to get Jake to the hospital quickly and to call Kendall to get them. He hadn't though Adam was that responsible. Maybe, the pregnancy was getting him to think about things and grow up a bit.

-Landslide-

Kyle was sitting in class thinking about what Lilly had said. He knew that she was right, what if Miles did go off the deep end without calling him or something. He didn't want to lose his best friend. He was worried, but he also didn't want to betray Miles trust. He knew if he told and Miles found out he told he would hate him. He also knew if he didn't tell anyone Lilly would hate him. He was torn.

Kyle sighed and looked down at the notebook paper he had been doodling on. He really didn't know what to do. Either way someone would end up mad at him and he didn't want anyone mad at him. He wanted to be a god friend, but he wanted to keep his girlfriend as well.

"Earth to Kyle."

Kyle looked to his side at Jayda who was packing her things away into her backpack. Kyle looked around and saw the rest of the class was doing the same.

"The bell rang," Jayda said laughing at him.

"Oh," Kyle said his cheeks flushing with embarrassment. He packed his things away and stood up.

"What's got you so distracted?" Jayda asked.

"Nothing, just the same old same old," Kyle said waving his hand as they left the classroom with Kyle ahead of Jayda.

"Lilly still giving you the silent treatment," Jayda asked.

"Kind of, I don't know," Kyle sighed.

"Hey we've all been there where we've made a mistake, I mean Sora and I fight all the time, but we make up," Jayda said.

"It's not that simple Jay, you didn't ignore Sora completely," Kyle said glancing over his shoulder at her.

"Ok what happened?" Jayda asked confused.

"Miles had a crisis and I was the one he texted and Lilly got mad and I tried explaining to her but she doesn't understand," Kyle said.

"What kind of crisis?" Jayda asked wheeling herself in front of Kyle and cutting him off.

"Whoa there, careful now I can still feel my feet," Kyle said. Jayda laughed and shook her head.

"Don't change the subject did he have another meltdown?" Jayda asked. Kyle looked away from Jayda and didn't answer. "I know it, this is getting out of hand we have to tell someone," she said.

"I'm not gonna nark, he'll hate me," Kyle said.

"Then I'll do it," Jayda said.

"He'll think I told you and he'll still hate me," Kyle said shaking his head. "I'll deal with it don't worry," he said.

"Kyle," Jayda said.

"I'll talk to him," Kyle said, "if he doesn't agree to get help I'll talk to someone who can help him," he said. Jayda just nodded her head.

Kyle walked away from Jayda to his next class. He was thinking about how to approach Miles on this. If he was up front about it Miles would shut him out and not come to him next time. He wasn't sure what to do. He'd need help on this one. He'd need someone who knew what they were doing.

-Landslide-

Carlos fell down into a chair. He was tired and anted nothing more than to go home and rest. He was reading a scene with potential actors for the rest of the cast that would make up his TV family. He liked meeting everyone, and there was a few that he liked and clicked with more than others.

"Hey there Carlos," the casting director Shelia said walking up to him.

"Hey," Carlos said.

"How you holding up, we've got a few more girls lined up and then we'll call it a day and make some more cuts," Shelia said.

"I'm doing good, I don't mind staying awhile longer," Carlos said knowing that was where she was heading.

"Sorry, I know you've got a family to get to," Shelia started.

"They won't mind, they all knew things were going to change once things got started here," Carlos said. Shelia nodded her head.

"Two hours at the most," Shelia said. Carlos nodded his head and she left.

Carlos sighed and pulled his cell phone out. He called Logan and told him he was going to be later than he thought he would be. Logan said he understood and that he'd take care of the girls when they got home. Carlos felt bad about this, but it was his job now, not that he was getting paid yet, but still.

Carlos had been reading over a scene with several potential actresses that were to play his daughter. They all seemed to work well with Carlos, and there was a few he had great chemistry with. He couldn't wait for the rest of the cast to be picked and then they'd start shooting the ten episodes that had been ordered. He hoped the network liked them and they could shoot more and become a series. He really wanted this to work.

-Landslide-

Damien was sitting alone eating his lunch. He was thinking about what he had seen with Jake and Evan. It was pretty clear that he was going to start dating Evan again. Maybe had and Jake just weren't meant to be. Things kept getting in their way, jealous little brothers, or ex-boyfriends.

Damien knew that Adam had been a bit jealous of him and Jake at first, even if he wouldn't admit it. No one got that mad at their brother over kissing their best friend. Damien thought that maybe if the circumstances were different, if Cooper hadn't asked Adam out maybe they could've had something.

Damien wasn't going to lie he had had a crush on Adam before, but then maybe that was because Jake wouldn't give him the time of day. All his life Damien had been in the same class as Jake and he never paid attention to him until he became friends with Adam. That was the reason he became friends with Adam in the first place. Maybe that was the even the reason he crushed on Adam for a while there, Jake rejected him and he rebounded with Adam. Damien wasn't sure what to think right now. He was just so confused. He liked Jake, but ever since Adam had brought up the idea of the possibility of them though, he had started to think more of his crush on Adam. He had gotten over that though, hadn't he?

Damien looked Cooper sat down across from him. They hadn't really been talking much lately. It wasn't because of a fight, it was just that Damien wasn't talking much to Cooper or the other Knights. He still didn't know what to think about what he had seen with Jake and Evan.

"Hey, you ok," Cooper asked.

"Yeah, just giving Jake some space," Damien said.

"Jake's not even in school yet," Cooper said.

"I know, but…" Damien sighed. He looked away from Cooper. He wasn't sure if Cooper knew about Jake and Evan.

"But what?" Cooper asked.

"Don't tell Adam but I didn't listen to him. I wanted to see Jake and talk to him. I wanted to see that he was ok for myself and maybe see if he wanted to uh…" Damien said not sure exactly how to say this.

"I won't tell Adam, if you just tell me already," Cooper said sounding annoyed with Damien's hesitance.

"Well I wasn't the only one who wanted to see Jake apparently word spread quickly and people knew that he was in the hospital. Evan was there," Damien said.

"Jake's ex?" Cooper asked.

"Yep," Damien said, "I was lucky enough to walk in and see them kiss. I don't even think they knew I was there so I left," he said.

"Have you talked to Jake at all?" Cooper asked.

"No, I think it was pretty clear that he liked Evan again," Damien sighed. The two fell silent.

"Saunders."

Damien looked up and saw Evan heading their way. Damien inwardly groaned. He hoped Evan wasn't here to gloat over Jake picking him. Evan sat down.

"What do you want Turner," Damien asked not hiding his annoyance. He didn't like Evan and he never had. Even just got on his nerves from the start.

"You've got some hold over Jake you know that," Evan said slowly.

"What?" Damien asked.

"Because of you he won't give me a second chance," Evan said slowly.

"Are you nuts, I saw you two on Saturday," Damien said looking at Cooper who was looking down at his food not wanting to get involved with this.

"You saw that?" Evan asked, "I went there to talk to him and I kissed him and then he kissed me and told me it meant nothing to him. He said there was someone else and I figured it meant you," he said.

"Oh," Damien said slowly. He hadn't waited long enough to hear that. He had just assumed things. He jumped up from the table and left Evan and Cooper confused. Cooper, however, didn't just sit there like Evan did he followed Damien.

"Where are you going?" Cooper asked.

"I have to talk to Jake," Damien said.

"Can't it wait until after school?" Cooper asked. Damien stopped in his tracks. That was right, Jake wasn't in school yet. Damien sighed and nodded his head. He wondered if Jake would want to date him again.

"Damien," Cooper said slowly. Damien looked at Cooper. "I have something I want to ask and you can call me idiot and get mad it you want," he said.

"What?" Damien asked curiously.

"Do you have feelings for Adam?" Cooper asked looking up at Damien.

-Landslide-

Jake looked at Damien who was sitting at his desk. Damien had arrived with Cooper. He had asked Jake if they could talk and they had gone up to Jake's room for privacy.

"So," Jake said.

"Look I know you've been though a lot these last few weeks, but I want to know how you…if we…" Damien trailed off not sure what to say.

"Day, I only broke up with you because I was mad, but what you were saying made perfect sense, I just didn't want to see it then," Jake said.

"Look Jake I really like you and I want to be with you, but I want this to be it, no more messing around. This is where I want to be," Damien said.

"Me too, but what about after graduation," Jake asked. Damien stood up and walked over to Jake's bed and sat down beside him.

"Look I told you I got into UCLA and it's a lot more appealing if you're there, but only if you're serious about this," Damien said.

"I am," Jake said.

"Are you sure, I don't want to be back here having this argument again," Damien said.

"I know what I want now Damien and that is you, we could just sit around bull shitting and I wouldn't care as long as I was with you," Jake said leaning in closer to Damien. Damien smiled and met Jake halfway with a kiss.

Jake grinned into the kiss. This was it, it felt right. With Damien everything just felt right. He brought his hand up to Damien's neck and held him in place. Damien however had other ideas.

"Your pa is down stairs," Damien said.

"So," Jake said.

"I don't want to get kicked out again thank you very much," Damien said. Jake looked at Damien for a moment before laughing only to wince and stop. "You ok?" he asked.

"Just my side," Jake said.

"Your stitches?" Damien asked.

"Yeah, I already broke them open today, I gotta be careful," Jake said. Damien nodded his head and scooted away from Jake. Jake grabbed his arm and stopped him, "I didn't say you had to move I just said I had to be careful," he said. Damien nodded his head again and moved back next to Jake.

-Landslide-

Cooper was sitting in the living room with Adam. Damien had come over and he was upstairs talking to Jake. Cooper told Adam about what Evan had told them at lunch while Adam told him about what Jake told him, minus the Evan part, but Cooper figure out Jake had told him.

"I hope they work things out," Adam said. Cooper just nodded his head. "I mean if you ask me Jake was stupid in breaking up with Damien," he said.

"Ok Adam, I get it," Cooper said.

"Sorry, they're stupidity just bugs me," Adam muttered. Cooper looked over at Adam and smiled at him.

"So how was your day though," Cooper asked changing the subject. He didn't want to talk about Damien right now. He was still thinking about his conversation with him earlier. He hadn't liked where that conversation had led.

Damien had admitted to liked Adam once before. He ahd liked him way before Cooper came into the picture and gotten over his crush before Cooper came into the picture as well. Though, he may have not liked Adam dating Cooper because of some residual feelings that surfaced but were gone. He and Adam were just friends now and that was it. There was nothing more to it. Cooper felt like Damien was keeping something from him though. He wasn't sure what, but he didn't really trust Damien right now. Until he and Jake got back together, which would be very soon hopefully, Cooper would not stop worrying about the two.

Cooper knew it was silly to worry about Damien and Adam since Adam told him that he loved him. Adam wouldn't leave him he assured Cooper that he wouldn't, but that didn't stop the worry and fear that Cooper had.

"Coop?"

Cooper looked up at Adam. He was frowning. "What?" Cooper asked.

"You ask how my day was and then don't even listen?" Adam asked.

"Sorry, I got distracted," Cooper said his cheeks turning pink with embarrassment. Adam smiled and leaned in and kissed Cooper softly on the lips.

"It's ok," Adam said.

"I love you," Cooper said. He just needed to hear Adam say it and he'd be fine.

"Yeah, I love you too," Adam said grinning which in turn made Cooper grin and fell ten times better.

-Landslide-

Carlos yawned as he made his way home. The girls and Logan had to be home by now. He had just gotten done with reading scene with potential actresses. He had met a lot of them and clicked with a few. He told Shelia which ones he liked after she asked his opinion. She seemed to want to build the show around him thought the creator was a bit wary about that. Carlos understood that though. If the show didn't have the right actress as the main character then it wouldn't work.

Carlos walked into the house which was silent. That was unusual for this time of day. It was only a little after five and thee girls were usually watching TV or Lilly was yelling at Layla for stealing her clothes. Then there was Logan who usually just getting home from work and he should've had dinner ready by now. Carlos could smell dinner, but didn't hear his family.

"Hello?" Carlos called out. He heard some movement and Logan popped his head out of the kitchen.

"Los," Logan said smiling. He walked down the hallway towards his husband. He held his arms open to Carlos.

Carlos smiled and walked over to Logan. He met him halfway with a kiss. Logan then grabbed his hand and led him into the kitchen. The table was set for two. On both plates was meatloaf, mashed potatoes, and small corn on the cob.

"So Layla is at Millie's and Lilly is over at the Kendall and James' hanging out with Leora. We have the house all to ourselves," Logan said.

"What's with you?" Carlos asked.

"Nothing, can't I just show my husband I love him," Logan said.

"You can, but I feel like I've forgotten something," Carlos said.

"You haven't, our anniversary is next week, your birthday isn't until August and mine's in September and the girls just had theirs," Logan said smiling at his husband. "I'm just showing you how much I love you," he said.

"What did you do?" Carlos asked suspiciously.

"Don't kill the mood Los, I didn't do anything wrong. I just want you to know how much I love you," Logan said. Carlos sighed and nodded his head. He allowed Logan to pull out his chair for him and give him another kiss.

"This is really nice," Carlos said looking at the table. He noticed it was set with a their good table cloth and there were lit candles in the center. Logan took a seat across from Carlos.

"I know, I don't show that I love you and everything you do for me and the girls enough," Logan said.

"You do too," Carlos said. Logan held a hand up to Carlos.

"I don't show you enough that I love you," Logan said simply, "sure I tell you I love you, but I don't show you. This is my way of showing you that I love you," he said.

"Thank you Logan," Carlos said smiling at his husband. "So if this is a just because thing what are your plans for our anniversary?" he asked curiously.

"You'll see," Logan said grinning.

"Aw, come on Logie," Carlos said pouting at his husband. Logan laughed and shook his head. "Please," Carlos said sticking his lower lip out.

"Hush and eat," Logan said pointing to Carlos' food. Carlos smiled and nodded his head.

They both started eating. Logan asked Carlos about his day. Carlos explained everything about his day. He told him about how many times he had to read the same scene over and over again. He didn't mind though, it was all to pick a perfect actress to play the main role. They were looking for a Latina to match Carlos' looks.

"Well that's good, that means they like you," Logan said smiling at his husband.

"I know, we're gonna start some test shots soon with the some of the other actors they have secured as well," Carlos said. He then went on to explain how he met some of them and they were all great. Logan sat there and listened to what Carlos had to say as they ate. He showed interest and was happy for Carlos.

Once they finished eating Logan cleared the table and led Carlos to the living room. He turned on a movie and told Carlos to relax. Carlos did so and sat down on the couch. Logan left and returned with some wine.

"Seriously if this is all before the anniversary what are you gonna do then?" Carlos asked.

"You'll see," Logan said smirking. Carlos just smiled and shook his head. He knew Logan had to have something up his sleeve. They settled into watch the movie Logan had picked out. It was one of Carlos' favorite movies.

They spent the rest of the night just cuddling and talking here and there. Words weren't needed though. They just enjoyed one another's company. Soon enough the girls arrived home and said good night as they went to bed and after awhile Carlos and Logan headed up to bed.

"Thank you for tonight Logie," Carlos said as he laid down on their bed.

"Your welcome," Logan said as he climbed into bed with him. Carlos rolled over and rested his head on Logan's chest.

**Another chapter done. There you go you awesome readers. I love you so much you get another chapter. I kind of like this one. It opens new storylines that I've got planned and closes some up. Now onto the next. Anyways, review and let me know what you think. **

**Always **

**OUTOFMYMIND**


	34. Parenting

**I would like to thank,**_ Franches, ArkieAlev, Mystery Girl 911, logiebears, CUTE CARGAN LOVE, littlewonders914, and DeniseDEMD _**for all taking the extra time to revirew on the last chapter. Thank you it means so much to me to hear your thoughts so keep them coming. **

**Chapter 34: Parenting **

Adam was home alone again. Jake was back in school. He laying on the couch thinking about his conversation with James earlier. James had brought up the fact that maybe he and Cooper should take some parenting classes to get an idea of what to expect. Adam agreed with him. He and Cooper had been totally unprepared for Mickey. Adam just now had to tell Cooper that they would be going to parenting classes. He hoped Cooper would agree.

Adam heard the front door open, but couldn't bring himself to sit up. He just laid there staring at the ceiling until Leora, Kyle, and Cooper walked past the room. Cooper noticed him and walked in while the others kept on going.

"Hey," Cooper said.

"Hey," Adam replied as he continued to stare at the ceiling.

"Whatcha doing?" Cooper asked.

"Tying to count the dots on the ceiling," Adam replied with a smile.

"Bored huh?" Cooper asked laughing as he moved to stand near Adam's feet.

"Yeah," Adam sighed as he lifted his legs up and Cooper sat down. Adam put his legs right back.

"Anything I can do to help?" Cooper asked.

"How was your day?" Adam asked returning his gaze to ceiling.

"Pretty Boring without you around and now that Jake and Damien are that annoyingly cute couple now," Cooper replied.

"How sweet of you," Adam said smiling. Cooper laughed and tickled Adam's knee causing Adam to laugh and kick his leg up.

"What about you, how was your day," Cooper asked

"Very boring," Adam said, "my tutor is boring and I was home alone most of the day. Pops has a job he's working and dad is probably working late even though he's not supposed to," he sad.

The door opened and slammed shut followed by it opening again followed by a shout.

"I cannot believe you did that!"

"I don't see why you're so mad at me!" Kendall hollered.

"You almost got me fired!" James shot back.

Adam looked over at Cooper. He raised his eyebrows and sat up as Kendall and James continued to yell.

"You didn't get fired, they can't fire you," Kendall said.

"They can too if you keep doing that," James snapped.

"I said I was sorry, but she had it coming," Kendall argued.

"I was only doing my job Kendall, you can't keep getting jealous like this," James said sounding exhausted.

"She was practically undressing you with her eyes," Kendall snapped.

Adam stood up and held a hand out to Cooper. Adam walked out to the hallway where Kendall and James were arguing. He stopped at the end of the hall. Neither of them noticed him and continued yelling at one another. What Adam got from the argument was Kendall had showed up at James job and saw him with other models and he got jealous. He did something to upset James which meant he had done something to a model James had been working with.

"Something wrong?" Adam asked. The two stopped and turned to Adam. They both looked shocked and then Kendall looked at his watch.

"No," Kendall said quickly. He turned and walked down the hallway to the stairs. He headed up the stairs and the a door slammed a little while later.

"What did he do?" Adam asked curiously.

"Nothing," James said shaking his head.

"Come on pops, he's pregnant and hormonal, I know he did something," Adam said arching an eyebrow in silent question at James.

"He showed up at my shoot and knocked over a the snack table next to a few of the models that were looking at the food but not really eating. Anyways he covered a model in some of the food," James said. Adam started laughing. James glared at his son. "It wasn't funny I nearly got fired," he said.

"I would have loved to see that," Adam said wiping a tear form his eye. "Come on pops have a sense of humor," he said once he saw the glare James was giving him.

"It wasn't funny, I don't show up at Rocque Records and embarrass him in front of at the women singers he signs," James said.

"Oh please, he's got several of those kinds of stories," Adam said, "he told me you once took him into the sound booth before one of the groups he was signing headed in and got caught."

James jaw dropped. "No more talking to your father," he said pointing a finger at Adam.

"Wait you've wanted us to bond for years now, and when we finally do you don't want us to? I can't win with you can I?" Adam asked.

James just rolled his eyes and walked into the kitchen. Adam stood there before turning back towards the living room.

"You really shouldn't push him when he's mad," Cooper said shaking his head.

"I know when to stop," Adam assured Cooper. He walked over to the couch and sat down again. "Oh, pops was talking to me today and he and dad think isn't best we take some parenting classes. I don't think it would hurt either," he said quickly.

"It wouldn't hurt to take a few classes," Cooper said nodding his head.

"Good because you start tonight," James said as he walked into the living room. Adam looked up at James.

"Where?" Adam asked.

"There's a class at the hospital the nurses run it in the maternity & paternity ward," James said.

"Let me guess you and dad will be escorting me and Cooper in just to make sure we go," Adam asked knowing where James was going with this.

"See you already know what I am gonna say, but it'll probably just be me," James said.

"Not if you go talk to dad," Adam said looking in the direction of the stairs. James turned and left once more.

"You're really pushing it Adam," Cooper warned.

"Nah, they'll work it out, pops will get over his anger," Adam said waving his hand. He then grabbed the TV remote and turned the TV on. He and Cooper settled into watch TV for a bit.

-Landslide-

"What do you mean there's no one else?" Logan asked annoyed. He was on his cell phone with one of the nurses form the hospital. It was Callie Hanson, a friend of his. She needed him to cover for a class that she was supposed to be teaching, but couldn't since she had to cover for another nurse who was sick.

"I'm sorry Dr. Mitchell, I've called everyone I know and they won't do it," said.

"I can't," Logan said again. He had made Carlos a promise of no more extra hours. It was a promise that he intended to keep. He wasn't going to break this promise.

"Logan please," Callie said desperately.

"Callie," Logan sighed as Carlos walked into the room. Logan looked up at his husband and then to the floor. "I can't, I've got plans," Logan said.

"Please, I'm desperate," Callie said\.

"Hold on then," Logan sighed. He lowered his phone from his ear. He walked over to Carlos and explained the situation. He knew Carlos was probably going to tell him no and he'd be fine with that. He did not mind spending the night with Carlos and the girls.

"Go ahead the girls are gone and I want to look over my script," Carlos said.

"Are you sure?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, it's only a few hours right?" Carlos asked.

"I think so, like two hours maybe," Logan said.

"Then go, I'll be here when you get back," Carlos said smiling at Logan.

Logan smiled and pecked Carlos on the lips. He then started talking to Callie once more telling her that she owed him big time and he wasn't going to forget. Once he hung up he looked over at Carlos apologetically.

"I am so sorry," Logan said.

"It's ok Logan, it's only a few hours. Things like this are ok, you don't always have to be scared to take a few extra hours every few weeks," Carlos said.

"I know, but I don't want to upset you," Logan said.

"You won't besides once I start working I might be doing eighteen hour days like five days a week," Carlos said looking down at the floor.

"We'll make it work," Logan said. He walked over to Carlos and placed his arms around him in a hug. Logan had known that once Carlos started acting things would change. He was happy that Carlos was doing something that he really wanted to do, but he wondered what this would mean for him and the girls.

-Landslide-

Kendall followed behind James, Adam, and Cooper. They were in the hospital. They were taking Adam and Cooper to their parenting class. James insisted that they walk them there since they couldn't trust Adam. Adam would sometimes say one thing and do another. That was before he had gotten pregnant though. Lately though, he had been showing more responsibility.

Kendall and James hadn't really forgiven one another for their fight. They had put on a good show for the kids, but Kendall knew James was still mad. Kendall didn't know why, it was an accident that had just happened to work out in his favor. All Kendall had done was stand next to the snack table and wait for James to get done. He couldn't help that he stumbled into the table and knocked it over on the model James had been working with. That was just a happy coincidence. James didn't think so.

They arrived at the room where the class was being held and they saw Logan waiting outside. He was welcoming the expecting parents to the class. He smiled and shook hands and introduced himself. Logan then spotted the four and looked at them surprised as they looked at him in shock.

"What are you doing here?" Kendall asked.

"I got roped into covering the class for the night since a few of the nurses who run the class are sick and the rest are on duty covering for them," Logan stated simply. He then looked at Kendall and James. "I understand Adam and Cooper but what are you two doing here?" Logan asked looking at his two friends.

"I'm not trust worthy," Adam said. Cooper looked over at Adam. Adam just shrugged.

"Well, you've proven to be very difficult in the past, we're just covering out bases," Kendall said.

"Love you too, dad," Adam said sweetly.

"What you two don't think you need to take a parenting class and refresh what you know?" Logan asked.

"We know how to take care of a kid Logan," James said.

"We did have four of them," Kendall added. James nodded his head.

"Yep they're real pros at it," Adam said nodding his head dramatically, "they've got a pregnant son, and another who almost got his kidney stolen to be sold on the black market," he said.

"Ok that is not what this is about. We know all the basics of taking care of a baby, and it's not like we can keep track of you and Jake every second of the day," James said.

"We're trying our best but you two don't make it easy," Kendall sighed.

"Wow, I'm sensing this is a family thing, I'll be in there," Logan said turning and walking into the room.

"Just go we'll be back in two hours to pick you up," James said.

"Confident that you know everything pops?" Adam asked.

"No, but we know how to take care of a baby," Kendall said cutting James off.

"It wouldn't hurt to brush up, I mean it has been awhile since you've had a baby to worry about," Adam said, "but if you don't think you need it then see you later," Adam said grabbing Cooper's hand and pulling him into the room.

James and Kendall stood there a moment. Kendall looked over at James. James saw the look in his eyes and sighed.

"No," James said.

"The brat's got a point," Kendall said, "wouldn't hurt to brush up," he said. James sighed and nodded his head. They both walked into the class and saw Logan smile at them as they sat down beside Adam and Cooper.

-Landslide-

Jake sighed as he leaned back against Damien. It had been two weeks since everything had happened and Jake couldn't be happier. He and Damien were closer than ever and things were great. His stitches were gone and he was healing up nicely.

Jake's phone vibrated on his night stand. He grabbed it and looked at it. It was a test from Adam telling him he had talked Kendall and James into the class as well. He thought it was funny. Jake smiled and set his phone down. That meant he and Damien had the house all to themselves. Kyle and Leora were out with Lilly and Caleb.

"We have the house to ourselves for like two hours," Jake said.

"Yeah," Damien said.

"Wanna watch a movie?" Jake asked looking up at him.

"Sure," Damien said. Jake got up and grabbed a movie from his collection and put it in and turned his TV on.

"I just bought this one I hear it's supposed to be good," Jake said as it started. He laid down on his bed beside Damien again. They both settled into watch the movie. Jake laid back against Damien and his hand came to rest on his hip.

Jake looked over his shoulder at Damien and smiled. Damien looked at him and smiled as well. Jake leaned in and kissed Damien on the lips. Damien grinned into the kiss. Jake turned to face Damien completely. He leaned in ad sealed their lips together in another kiss. It wasn't heated or rushed, but a simple kiss that still left Jake breathless. Once they parted Jake rested his forehead against Damien's the movie completely forgotten.

"God, I could never get tired of that," Jake said smiling.

"Me either," Damien said smiling.

Jake moved closer and pressed their lips together once more. Soon things started to turn heated and Damien was hovering over Jake as they kissed. Jake had his legs wrapped around Damien's waist. They parted when the need for air was too great.

"God Day," Jake gasped. Damien started tugging on Jake's shirt. Jake sat up and let Damien take it off. Damien tossed it aside and leaned in and kissed Jake again. His hands started to roam over Jake's bare torso and up to his nipples. Jake gasped as Damien pinched the hardening nubs.

Damien grinned and trailed his lips down to Jake's neck and down to his nipples. He started to suck and lick at one while his hand continued to play with the other. Jake was gasping and moaning soon. Damien switched nipples and gave them the same treatment. His other hand traveled lower to Jake's rapidly hardening cock. Jake gasped as Damien palmed him though his jeans which were becoming too tight. Jake started to unbutton his pants and Damien seemed to get the message. He opened Jake's jeans and tugged them off so Jake was left in his underwear.

Jake flipped them over and got Damien down to his underwear before he started to rut against him. They were both moaning and panting as they ground their hips together. Jake leaned forward and pressed his face into the crook of Damien's neck as he felt himself getting closer and closer to the edge.

"God Jake, I'm close," Damien warned him.

Jake just grinned and double his efforts and soon they were both tumbling over the edge of ecstasy. Jake let out a muffled cry into Damien's neck as Damien called out Jake's name. Jake then slumped against Damien. They laid there catching their breath.

"You know, for a jock you're surprisingly light," Damien teased. Jake laughed and pushed himself up. He rolled over onto his side.

"I bulk up a bit for football and once the season's over I work the weight off in basketball season," Jake explained.

"That was hot," Damien said rolling onto his side and looking at Jake. Jake nodded his head grinning. "Now my underwear are all sticky," Damien groaned. Jake chuckled and sat up.

"I guess you'll be going commando," Jake said. He grabbed a clean pair of underwear and grabbed a pair a sweats as well as he left the room. He returned several minutes later with a washcloth for Damien. Damien cleaned himself up and Jake sat down on the bed and looked over at the TV.

"Something wrong?" Damien asked.

"Yeah, I really wanted to watch the movie and now I missed the ending," Jake said grabbing the remote. Damien laughed and shook his head. "No more distractions this time," Jake warned Damien as he put the movie back to the last spot he actually remembered watching.

"I can't make any promises," Damien teased as he finished getting dressed. He laid down on Jake's bed once more.

"Then I'll just have to kick you out," Jake shot back playfully.

"You won't kick me out you love me too much," Damien said grabbing Jake and pulling him to him so they were both laying together watching the TV again.

-Landslide-

"God Lil, how do I approach him?" Kyle asked. He had gone to her for help with Miles and she wasn't sure what to do either. They were sitting in Jayda's living room with the blonde female sitting in her chair across from them.

Kyle hadn't really talked to Miles yet about the night he got stood up other then the texts that they had exchanged that night. Kyle wasn't sure how to approach Miles. He wasn't sure what to do which was odd, because he was normally so in charge and knew just what to do. He was a leader and not knowing what to do was a first for him.

"I think we should just talk to him," Jayda suggested as she looked at the two before her.

"It's not as simple as that," Lilly said shaking her head. "I mean he'll deny it and from the texts I saw I think he might even be cutting," she said looking from Kyle to Jayda.

"Hate to burst your bubble but he wears short sleeved shirts all the time," Kyle stated.

"Not everyone cuts their arms, some cut their stomachs or even their thighs," Lilly said.

"So how do we approach him," Kyle asked again. He didn't want to sound like he didn't know what he was doing, but he couldn't help it. He was really out of his element on this one.

"I don't know, can you give me a day to figure this out?" Lilly asked.

"You're not going to your dad," Kyle said shaking his head. He didn't want to get adults involved just yet. He knew they would have to eventually, but he wanted to avoid them as long as possible, or at least until he talked to Miles first.

"We're going to have to go to an adult eventually," Lilly reasoned.

"If we get one involved before we talk to him he'll shut down. I know Miles and when he's upset he won't talk to anyone," Kyle said.

"Ok then we can't approach him head on, you won't let me talk to my dad, what do you purpose we do?" Lilly snapped annoyed.

"I don't know," Kyle sighed hanging his head.

"Sorry, but I think if you let me talk to my dad he can help. I won't mention Miles name," Lilly said softly.

"Alright," Kyle said nodding his head. He looked up at Jayda who nodded her head. He knew they didn't have many options right now. The longer they waited the worse things could get.

-Landslide-

Kendall watched James put a diaper on the doll they had been issued at the beginning of the class. It had been so long since they had changed anyone's diapers. Kendall watched as James pulled it tight.

"You're doing it wrong?" Kendall said.

"I am not I know what I am doing," James snapped.

"Calm down, it's too tight," Kendall said.

"It is not," James said through gritted teeth. Kendall sighed knowing that he was only disagreeing because he was mad at Kendall.

"I did it!"

Kendall looked over at Adam and Cooper. Cooper was smiling and looking at Adam who was smiling as well. Cooper had been the one that was trying to put the diaper on, since Adam knew how since he had dealt with Mickey a few times before. That was a big accomplishment for Cooper since he had never done it before. Logan walked over and inspected the work.

"It's a bit loose but not bad," Logan said nodding his head with a smile.

"Not bad for his first time though right?" Adam asked looking at Cooper.

"Not bad at all," Logan said. He looked over at James' doll and shook his head.

"That looks a little tight," Logan said.

"I've done this before Logan, I know what I am doing," James said glaring at the doctor.

"I know you've got four kids, but their all teenagers and it seems like you made it a little tight. If the diapers too tight you'll have a crying baby. Remember when Jake was little," Logan said.

"It's fine," James said. Logan walked over to the baby doll and tried to stick his finger under the waistband of the diaper and couldn't.

"Ok fine it's a little tight, it's been awhile," James said looking way from Logan. Logan just moved on to inspect the rest of the classes progress. "Not a word from you," James hissed lowly at Kendall. Kendall put his hands up with a small smile on his lips.

He looked over at Adam and Cooper who were happy about their accomplishment. Kendall felt a little proud that they were doing so good. Maybe they would make some good parents themselves. He knew it would be hard next year when they were both back in school, but maybe they'd be able to handle it after awhile. Maybe they'd be ok, but only time would tell.

Logan was back in front of the room talking again. He was giving more instructions for the new parents to follow. Kendall wasn't really listening though. He was looking at James who was looking at Adam. Kendall leaned in closer to James.

"Look, I'm sorry," Kendall whispered. James' head snapped over to Kendall to look at him. "I was jealous and I saw red," he admitted.

"All I wanted was an apology," James said with a small smile on his face. "Besides it was kind of funny," he added. Kendall grinned and leaned in and pecked James on the lips. They both then turned their attention to Logan.

Kendall knew they'd talk more at home, but he was glad they weren't fighting anymore. Maybe now they could actually help Adam and Cooper a bit more. Logan talked and soon started quizzing the class with simple questions.

"Ok, now your baby is crying and you just fed them and it's not a dirty diaper what could the problem be," Logan said looking around the room. His eyes landed on Adam and Cooper. "Adam, Cooper what do you guys think," he said.

"Uh, maybe gas," Adam said after a moment of thought.

"Good answer," Logan said nodding his head, "Kendall what do you think?" he asked looking at the blonde.

"Maybe you forgot to burp the baby or didn't do it right. My second eldest always had to burp twice otherwise he'd start crying," Kendall said looking over at Adam with a smirk. Adam on the other hand was just red as Cooper chuckled. Adam glared at Cooper who looked away from Adam trying not to laugh.

"Another good answer," Logan said smiling.

"That is so not funny," Adam said shaking his head.

Logan moved on and kept asking questions and giving them small tasks to do. Kendall looked over at Adam who seemed to be really listening to what he was saying. Cooper did as well. Kendall felt so proud of those two. They had grown up so much in the last seven months. Kendall knew he hadn't completely failed as a parent now. It was moments like this, even if Adam was a little young, that made it work it.

Soon the class was over and Logan dismissed them. Kendall followed James out the door with Adam and Cooper behind them. Adam and Cooper were both talking excitedly about the baby, which they had yet to decide on a name. Kendall knew when the time came they'd have a name. It took him and James forever to decide on Jake's name.

The ride home was spent with talk about the class. Adam was really excited and Kendall could tell that Cooper was too. They were talking about what they had learned and Kendall was glad. He was really hoping that things would work out for them. They were great together, even if they were a bit young. Kendall could see Cooper becoming his official son-in-law someday. He'd have to talk to James about that and see where he stood on the issue.

Once they arrived home Adam and Cooper headed inside. Kendall stopped James out on the porch.

"It's a nice night out," Kendall said.

"Yeah it is," James said.

"Look I really am sorry about earlier though, I saw red," Kendall said.

"It's ok, like I said all I wanted was an apology," James said.

"You're not mad anymore?" Kendall asked. James shook his head. Kendall smiled and pulled his husband into a kiss. He gasped and pulled back as the baby started moving. "It seems she's happy that we're not fighting anymore," Kendall said placing a hand on his stomach.

"Come on let's go up to bed I am beat," James said.

"Me too," Kendall said. They made their way inside and shut all the down stairs lights off because their kids could not turn the lights off when they left a room. The headed up stairs and Kendall checked on the twins making sure they were home. Leora was sleeping and Kyle was on his phone texting.

They passed Jake's room and saw the door was wide open and Jake was sleeping with his face to them. Kendall smiled and shut the door knowing Jake liked when it was shut. He then followed James into their bedroom. They both got ready for bed.

"I'll admit it was nice to get a small refresher," James said as he laid down.

"Yeah, it was," Kendall said nodding his head. He climbed into bed and found a comfortable way to lay and relaxed and let sleep slowly over take him.

**Boom! Another flully chapter done. I am thinking one more chapter and then I'll move on to the births of the babies. Who's excited for baby Kames and Baby girl Cadam. Anyways, review and let me know what you think. **

**Always **

**OUTOFMYMIND**


	35. Big Brother

**I would like to thank,**_ Franches, Mystery Girl 911, DeniseDEMD, Chey21, rainy dayz and silver dreams, ArkieAlev, and CUTE CARGAN LOVE _**for all taking the extra time to revirew on the last chapter. Thank you it means so much to me to hear your thoughts so keep them coming. **

**Chapter 35: Big Brother**

"Jacob Elijah Knight!"

Jake jumped up in his bed and looked around. He saw it was light out and realized he must've over slept. He looked over at James who was standing in the doorway with his arms crossed over his chest and he didn't look happy.

"Oh god, did I over sleep?" Jake asked panicked as he scrambled out of his bed. He stopped when something moved beside him. Jake then looked over and saw Damien there and the blood drained from his face. "Day wake up we fell asleep," Jake said as he shook Damien. "Pops, this is not what it looks like," Jake said quickly as Damien sat up a bit.

"Really?" James asked his voice a bit louder than necessary.

"What's with all the yelling I am trying to sleep," Adam asked as he walked out of his room across the hallway. He stopped when he saw Jake and Damien. "Well this doesn't involve me can you please keep it down," Adam said as he turned around and walked right back into his room slamming the door for good measure.

"I want an explanation and I want it right now," James demanded. He looked pissed and he had every right to be, but Jake knew he was assuming something that wasn't true.

"James what's going on who slammed their door?" Kendall asked as he came up the stairs. He joined James who was just looking at Jake.

"Ok can I please just explain what happened?" Jake asked as Kendall's smile fell into a glare.

"Then explain," James said.

"Damien came over before you guys left to take Adam to that parenting class and we just hung out watching movies and we fell asleep. That is all there is too it, we did not have sex like you think we did," Jake said pointing a finger at James as Damien nodded his head in agreement.

"No, when we got home you were asleep with your door open," Kendall said.

"Then you must not have seen him because he was there. Why do you think my door was open I know the rules," Jake said.

James didn't seem convinced. He started going off about how irresponsible this was especially after what Jake had done. He was pissed and had a good reason to be, but he crossed a line and something snapped inside Jake. He knew he had messed up with Marty, but James didn't need to keep bringing it up.

"Ok look," Jake said getting out of his bed. "I know I messed up once before, but I learned from it. Last night Damien and I fell asleep watching a movie and when you got home you must not have seen him and thought I was alone. We did not have sex like you think we did. I don't know how many times I have to say it," he hollered. James stood there shocked.

"God, I am trying to sleep," Adam hollered as he stomped out of his room with a blanket and his body pillow. "I'll be down stairs in the guest room," he hollered angrily.

"Jake," Kendall said.

"No, look I'm graduating in under a month and whether or not you two like it I am an adult. I'll be moving out and going to college soon," Jake said. James' jaw hung open in shock. The silence stretched between them.

"Damien," Kendall said turning to the other teen. "Maybe you should go home or call your mother," he suggested. Damien nodded his head and he left. Kendall then turned to James. "Go tell Cooper to give the twins a ride to school," he said. James started to protest but Kendall just gave him a look that told him not to argue. James left.

"Dad," Jake said.

"Jake, look I get it you're practically an adult," Kendall said walking into the room. He sat down beside Jake. "But you gotta understand that he's under a lot of pressure right now. He's still upset about what you did and to top it off in a few months we'll have two babies in the house," Kendall said.

"I know, but he's treating me like a child, I mean he gives Adam more freedom than me and I'm the oldest," Jake said.

"I know," Kendall said.

"It's like he's harder on me for some reason and softer on Adam," Jake sighed.

"I'm not the only one who notices it then?" Jake and Kendall looked to the doorway and saw Adam standing there.

"I thought you were going to sleep down stairs," Jake said.

"I was, but I had to use the bathroom and Kyle is in the downstairs one and I am not stupid enough to use it after him," Adam said wrinkling his nose, "but you notice it too?" he asked.

"Notice what?" Kendall asked.

"You and Pops have favorites," Jake said simply.

"We do not we love you all equally," Kendall said.

"Equally my ass," Adam said.

"Language," Kendall warned.

"It's true though dad, you favor me and Le and pops favors Adam and Kyle," Jake said.

"Yeah you're easy on Jake and Leora and tough on me and Kyle and the opposite with pops," Adam said nodding his head. Kendall opened his mouth but stopped.

"We're right and you know it," Jake said.

"I love you both the same," Kendall said.

"We know that, but you favor Jake more and are easier on him when he does something wrong. I mean he nearly got himself killed and you're over it because Jake realizes what he did was wrong and learned from it while pops is still mad," Adam said.

"That is true," Jake said agreeing with Adam.

"Also you were madder at me than Pops was when I found out I was pregnant. Jake told me you were ready to murder Cooper," Adam said as he turned and started walking away.

-Landslide-

Lilly slowly walked down the hallway towards Carlos and Logan's room. Carlos was down stairs making breakfast with Layla. Logan was getting ready for work. Lilly stopped and knocked on the door.

"Yeah," Logan called.

"It's me can I come in," Lilly asked. The door opened and Logan stood there dressed for work with his tie hanging around his neck.

"Is something wrong?" Logan asked taking a step aside for her.

"Kind of," Lilly said walking into the room. She clasped her hands together as she turned to face him. She didn't know where the sudden nerves were coming from.

"Well what is it?" Logan asked sitting down on his bed and looking up at her.

"Well, I've got this friend and I think he might be…uh…depressed," Lilly said not wanting to make this sound too serious yet. She wanted his opinion on what to do.

"Depressed?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, like I think he might be cutting," Lilly admitted. She knew if she wasn't honest Logan wouldn't be able to fully help her.

"Cutting? Lilly this is a serious thing, who is it?" Logan asked, "It's not Kyle is it?" he asked knowing that he was the only guy Lilly really hung around that and his other friend.

"No, it's not Kyle, it's his friend, but I think he might be on the verge of a breakdown and I don't know what to do. If I approach him he'll know Kyle said something and get mad and if we leave him he might do something stupid," Lilly said biting her lip.

"First thing I would say is go to an adult you trust which I guess is me," Logan said. Lilly nodded her head. "Next we should talk to him and find a way to help him if he is depressed," he said.

"That's the thing though, we don't have proof he's cutting," Lilly said.

"Proof or not I think someone needs to talk to this boy and it's better that friends try to talk him into getting help. He might hate you at first, but he'll thank you afterwards," Logan said.

"Ok," Lilly said.

"Lilly who is it?" Logan asked.

"Kyle's friend Miles Drake, before you try to talk to him let me and Kyle. I'll let you know more when we find out more and maybe you can help find someone who can help him," Lilly said. Logan nodded his head with a smile. He stood up and walked over to Lilly. He pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"When did you get so grown up?" Logan asked.

"I don't know, when did you get so old?" Lilly teased.

"Watch is missy, I control your allowance," Logan joked.

"Sorry dad," Lilly said giving him her best innocent smile. Logan laughed and shook his head.

"Go eat your breakfast, I'll be down in a minute," Logan said. Lilly nodded her head. She left the room and headed down to the kitchen. Carlos and Layla were making pancakes and Carlos was trying to teach Layla how to flip them without using her hands.

"I'm not cleaning up the mess you guys make," Lilly said shaking her head. Layla stuck her tongue out at Lilly.

"There's some done already if you're hungry, I don't want you to be late for school," Carlos said pointing to the plate beside him.

"I still think it's unfair that the brat gets the day off while I don't," Lilly mutter as she grabbed a plate and put a few pancakes on her plate.

"You're in high school and she's in middle school, I can't help it," Carlos said.

-Landslide-

Cooper followed Jake and Damien into the cafeteria. Things had calmed down after the morning events with Jake and Damien. Cooper hadn't asked them what happened, but he knew something had happened. He had heard the argument and Jake said they didn't have sex, he didn't say they hadn't done anything. Cooper smiled and shook his head. He was spending too much time with Adam, he was starting to think like him.

Cooper sat down at the table across from Jake and Damien. They were both talking and not really paying much mind to Cooper. Cooper didn't mind though, he had other things on his mind. He had realized that five months had passed since his parents had kicked him out and they hadn't even bothered trying to contact him. Sure, his mother had sent him the watch and the letter at Christmas, but that was it. He hadn't heard from a single family member since. He hadn't even heard anything from his older brother Blaine.

Cooper's relationship was Blaine was odd. They were only half brothers(They had different mothers), but that didn't matter. Growing up they had been close despite the four year age difference. They had been inseparable. Blaine had looked out for Cooper and helped him deal with their dad. Then Blaine left for college when Cooper was a sophomore and left him alone. He hadn't talked to Blaine since before he had gone off to college and they got into a fight. Blaine had been so mad at him and vice versa. Right now though, Cooper could not recall what the fight had been about. It had been so long.

"Hey Coop," Jake said getting his attention. Cooper looked up from his food to Jake.

"Yeah," Cooper said.

"I'm just curious, but have you and Adam decided on a name yet," Jake asked.

"Not yet, Adam shoots down every name I suggest and then second guesses the ones he comes up with," Cooper said honestly. They had been going over names for a few months now and Adam shot down everyone for some reason or the other.

"Wow, and he's how far along," Damien asked.

"Almost eight months now," Cooper said.

-Landslide-

Kendall was sitting in his office alone going over paper work. That was one of the things Kendall hated the most about his job. He had to read contracts and make their air tight and get a lawyer to make double sure there wasn't any crazy clauses in the contracts. He had to make sure everything was just right.

"You look like you could use a break."

Kendall smiled as he looked up at his husband. James grinned as he walked into the room. He walked around the desk and leaned against it.

"What have I told you about working late, you're getting on in your pregnancy," James said.

"I'm only seven months James, I can still do things. I'm not a doll I won't break," Kendall said.

"I know, but I just don't want anything happening to Brooke," James said.

"You mean Jenny right," Kendall said.

"Come on Kendall it's not like Jennifer won't be in her name," James said.

"Yeah, but I'm carrying this one I think it would mean a lot to my mom if I named her after her," Kendall argued.

"Why do you have to be so stubborn," James asked.

"I'm a Knight. Why do you have to be stubborn?" Kendall countered.

"I married you, I have to be if I ever want to get my way," James said batting his eyelashes. Kendall chuckled and shook his head.

"I really want to name her Jenny," Kendall said looking down at his stomach. The doctors may say it looked like she was a boy, but Kendall knew better. It just had to be a girl.

"Fine, if she's a girl we'll name her Jenny, but if she's a turns out to be a he then can we name him Eli?" James asked. Kendall nodded his head smiling at the brunette. James smiled as well and leaned in and pecked the blonde on the lips.

"Love you," Kendall said.

"Love you too," James said.

-Landslide-

Kyle walked up to Miles house with Lilly behind him. Jayda had therapy otherwise she'd be here too. She was starting to make some progress. She was able to walk for short periods of time, but her legs got sore easily. Kyle told her to go and that they'd keep her posted on Miles.

Kyle walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. He and Lilly waited for Miles to answer the door. Instead his step dad Harvey answered the door. Miles real dad had walked out a few years back and his mother remarried.

"Is Miles here?" Kyle asked.

"Just a minute," Harvey said sounding annoyed. He shut the door and Kyle heard him yelling for Miles by calling him boy. Kyle and Lilly shared a look before the door opened and Miles stood there. Miles right eye had a red mark under it and it was already forming into a bruise. That hadn't been there when they had been at school earlier so it was fresh.

"Oh hey guys," Miles said shocked to see them there.

"Can we talk?" Kyle asked.

"Sure," Mile said stepping out onto the porch. "What's up?" he asked putting his hands in his pockets.

"What happened to your eye," Lilly asked looking at the forming bruise.

"I fell," Miles said quickly.

"Really? Dude it's already bruising," Kyle said. Miles just nodded his head.

"What do you guys want? I've got chores to do," Mile said pointing over his shoulder.

"Since when do you want to do chores," Kyle asked confused.

"Since when did you get so nosey," Miles snapped.

"Whoa dude chill," Kyle said putting his hands up. Miles just rolled his eyes.

"Miles we're worried about you," Lilly said finally just cutting to the chase.

"What?" Miles asked confused. He looked from Lilly to Kyle his eyes narrowed.

"Dude your texts to me a few weeks back didn't seem all that positive and we're worried you might do something," Kyle sighed.

"Dude, you weren't' supposed to tell anyone, that was a private conversation," Miles said angrily.

"I know that, but I was worried. I mean you're not sounding like yourself," Kyle said.

"I'm fine, just had a rough night," Miles said glaring at Kyle.

"Miles you're my best friend, I just don't want anything to happen to you," Kyle said shaking his head. He knew getting through to Miles would be hard, but he wasn't accepting any help at all.

"I'm fine," Mile said.

"Miles please, if you ever feel like you need someone to talk to Kyle and I are always open," Lilly said. Miles just nodded his head. Kyle and Lilly turned to leave.

"My mom left," Miles said quickly. Kyle and Lilly both looked over their shoulders at Miles.

"What?" Kyle asked turning around to look at his friend. He hadn't expected that.

"Like six months ago she just left. Said she was going shopping and she never came back," Miles said sitting down on the porch swing.

"How do you know she left what if something happened to her," Kyle asked walking over to Miles with Lilly right behind him. Kyle sat down next to him.

"They did an investigation and they said with the way things were it looks like she just up and left," Miles said fighting back tears. "I mean I knew it was only a matter of time. First dad left and now she did. My own parents don't even want me," he said.

"That's not true there has to be a reason," Lilly said sitting down on Miles other side.

"Well if there is I can't think of one," Miles sighed. They sat there in silence for a moment before Miles spoke up again. "After she left Harvey changed. He was stuck with me and I've got no other family," he said.

"How did you get that bruise," Kyle asked knowing where this was going.

"I was late with coming home from school," Miles said looking straight ahead. "he got mad and hit me," the last few words came out as a whisper. He swallowed the lump in his throat and closed his eyes.

"Miles this place isn't safe for you," Lilly said placing a hand on his arm. He turned to look at her.

"Where am I supposed to go huh? Haven't you been listening I don't have anywhere else to go," Miles snapped.

"Come with us, I can't let you stay here knowing that he hits you," Kyle said.

"If I leave he'll get either mad and it'll be worse when he finds me or he'll be glad to get rid of me," Miles said.

"Come on," Kyle said grabbing Miles hand. He pulled him from the porch with Lilly right behind him. They got in the car and left. None of them looked back to see if Harvey came out to see them leave.

"What are we gonna do? I can't just not go back there all my school stuff is there and I don't have any other family. Both my parents don't have any siblings and my grandparents are dead," Miles said.

"We'll figure something out, but we can't let you stay there," Kyle said. Miles just nodded his head and looked out the window.

"I suppose if I'm being honest I might as well let you know that I started cutting," Miles sighed. He sounded exhausted and Kyle didn't blame him.

"We kind of expected that with the texts you sent," Kyle said looking over his shoulder at Miles.

"I know it's wrong, but it helped me forget for a bit and it took some of the pain away," Miles said.

-Landslide-

Cooper sighed as he dragged himself into the house after soccer practice. They're last game was coming up and Cooper had been working hard. Jake was the same way with the baseball team. He was finally playing again and his coach was happy. Cooper walked up to his and Adam's room and dropped his bag on the floor half expecting to see Adam there, but he wasn't. Cooper frowned. Adam was usually just waking from one of the many naps he took during the day. The pregnancy was taking it's toll on Adam and he was usually just bored most of the time.

Cooper made his way back down stairs and heard the TV on. He walked to the living room where Leora and Adam were watching TV. Well Adam was, and Leora was on her phone texting.

"Coop," Adam said smiling at him. Cooper walked over to him and sat down next to him.

"Hey," Leora said without looking up from her phone.

"Hey Le," Cooper said. Over the five months Cooper had lived with the Knights he had started to become one of them and he had picked up on the nicknames. The Knights didn't even bat an eye at it either.

"So how was soccer practice?" Adam asked.

"Boring," Cooper said.

"Well, today I did something actually kind of productive," Adam said.

"Oh yeah," Cooper asked. There was a knock at the door and Adam nodded his head.

"That must be it, now come on help me up," Adam said. Cooper stood and helped Adam to his feet. They both walked out to the door and Adam had Cooper open the door.

Cooper just rolled his eyes and opened the door. He came face to face with his older brother Blaine. Cooper froze in shock.

"Blaine," Cooper said.

"Hey Coop," Blaine said smiling at his little brother.

"Well I'll be in the living room," Adam said making himself known, "you can come in and get comfortable if you want," he added as he walked away.

"Uh, yeah come in," Cooper said stepping aside. Blaine stepped inside and Cooper led him to the kitchen for some privacy. "So, uh what's this about?" Cooper asked.

"Look Coop, I'm sorry," Blaine said slowly as he leaned against the counter.

"Me too," Cooper said.

"I honestly don't even remember what we were fighting about. I am so sorry Cooper," Blaine said.

"I don't really remember what we fought about either," Cooper said.

"Look dad's a jerk you knew that," Blaine said.

"I know, he made it seem like Adam getting pregnant was the end of the world and told us and I quote, 'get rid of the thing' and when we refuse he told me he no longer had two sons and kicked me out," Cooper explained.

"I am so sorry I didn't find out sooner," Blaine said.

"There's nothing you could've done, I mean dad even gave up custody of me to the Knights. I'm basically like their adopted kid now," Cooper said.

"You know, I thought I lost my entire family after I got Adam pregnant," Cooper admitted. "I'm really glad you're here B," Cooper said.

"You can thank Adam, he managed to get a hold of me. He called me and told me that mom and dad kicked you out. They didn't even tell me that they kicked you out," Blaine said shaking his head. "Over Christmas I went to New York with my girlfriend and then I went on Spring break with some buddies," he explained.

"It's ok Blaine, you're here now," Cooper said.

"Ok then Coop this summer after I find an apartment you can visit whenever you want with Adam if you want, I'd like to get to know him and my…" Blaine trailed off.

"We've been told it's a girl," Cooper said. Blaine smiled and nodded his head.

"If you ever need someone to look after her and I'm not busy," Blaine said.

"I'll give you a call," Cooper said smiling at his older brother. Blaine pushed himself off the counter and walked over to his little brother. He gave him a hug and Cooper returned it fighting back the tears that were threatening to fall. The front door opened and two voice rang out.

"We're home," James called out.

"And we brought Pizza," Kendall called. Cooper and Blaine moved to the hallway as Adam and Leora left the living room. Kendall and James stopped when they saw Blaine and Cooper.

"Who's this?" James asked.

"Oh, this is my big brother Blaine, we were just talking some things out," Cooper said.

"Oh," James said nodding his head.

"Well Blaine, you're more than welcome to stay for dinner we just have pizza," Kendall said holding up the four pizza boxes in his hands.

"Sure," Blaine said as the front door opened and Jake walked in with his cell phone in his hands. Jake seemed oblivious to everyone in the hallway. "Well if it isn't little Jacob Knight," Blaine said smirked.

Jake's head snapped up so fast his cheeks red. He then spotted Blaine and smiled. "Blaine what are you doing here?" he asked.

"You two know each other," Cooper asked.

"He was a junior when I was a freshman we were on the football team together," Jake said.

"Yep, I was captain and Jake was the first freshman in years to make the varsity team, but that was only because he could out run me," Blaine said.

"Probably still could," Jake said cockily.

"Where's Kyle?" Kendall asked looking around for his youngest son.

"He said he had something to do with Lilly," Leora said.

"Can we eat, I'm hungry," Adam said. The Knight along with the two Anderson boys headed to the kitchen to eat. They all sat down talking to one another. James and Kendall talked with Leora about school while Jake, Cooper, Adam, and Blaine talked a bit.

-Landslide-

Lilly walked up to the Knights house with Kyle and Miles. They had decided to come here Kendall and James both knew Miles and would probably know what to do. Lilly stopped and turned to Miles.

"I've got a question," Lilly said.

"What," Miles asked

"Why was the last time you cut yourself, I'm just asking because if you're not careful it could get infected and…" Lilly started.

"Her dad is a doctor, she thinks like one sometimes," Kyle said causing Lilly to blush.

"Yesterday," Miles said with no shame. He wasn't hiding it anymore. He was being serious and going to answer questions straight. He wasn't gonna lie.

"Where?" Kyle asked. Mile lifted his shirt to show them his stomach. "I've got a few on my legs as well," he said.

"I can go get my dad, like Kyle said he's a doctor and he can look at them and make sure they're not infected," Lilly offered. Miles just nodded his head and Lilly left. Kyle and Miles headed inside to talk to James and Kendall.

Kyle told Miles to wait a second and he walked into the house and to the living room. James and Kendall were sitting on the love seat watching while Leora, Adam, and Jake were sitting on the couch.

"Uh, dad, pops could you guys come here a second," Kyle asked.

"Kyle," Kendall said looking up at him. "there's pizza in the kitchen," he said.

"Yeah, ok but could you and pops come here I second I need to talk to you about something," Kyle said. Kendall and James both gave Kyle a confused look before they followed him out to the hallway. "Ok look keep an open mind with this," Kyle said.

"Miles?" James said confused. Miles was standing by the door looking at the floor.

"Ok look I didn't know what else to do, just promise to keep an open mind," Kyle said looking at his dads. Kyle took a deep breath and started to explain the situation to Kendall and James. They both kept their mouths shut and listened to what Kyle and Miles had to say. Mile kept his eyes on the floor as he talked. Lilly returned with Logan in tow a few minutes later. He seemed confused as she stopped him. He did listen to the rest of what the boys had to say.

"You're going to call the police aren't you?" Miles asked finally looking up.

"We don't have a choice," Logan said looking at Miles. "This is a serious matter, how many times has he hit you," he asked.

"I don't know you lose count after awhile," Miles said seriously.

"Lilly was telling me you want someone to look at your cuts," Logan said nodding his head. Miles just nodded his head as well. Logan led Miles to the guest room down stairs so they could have some privacy.

Kyle turned to Kendall and James. He raised an eyebrow at the questioningly. He knew they both knew what he wanted to ask.

"Kyle, he can stay until we figure out what to do but, we can't just take people in we only took Cooper in because he didn't have anywhere else to go," Kendall said looking at the young blonde.

"Thanks dad, but I couldn't just let him stay with his step dad when he hit him like that, I mean you saw the bruise," Kyle said.

"Does he know Miles left?" James asked.

"No, we kind of just left," Kyle said.

"I better call the police and let them know what's going on," James said turning and walking into the kitchen to get the phone.

"You did good Kyle," Kendall praised his son.

"It's what you would've done," Kyle said shrugging.

**Tada yet another chapter. I think this turned out pretty good. Next chapter will be a small time skip and a baby will be born. You'll also find out what happens with Miles. Also for my fellow gleeks I had to make Cooper's brother's name be Blaine. It was just too perfect for me to pass it. I know it's the opposite of glee. When I created Cooper's character back in All Over Again was a little after Matt Bomer appeared as Cooper on Glee and the name was fresh in my mind. I just thought Cooper and then Anderson popped into my head and that's how Cooper came to be. I actuall pictured someone a little like Darren Criss when I imagine Cooper. Anyways I hoped you liked it and review and let me know what you think. **

**Always **

**OUTOFMYMIND**


	36. Scared

**I would like to thank,**_ Franches, BigTimeRusherr13, Mystery Girl 911, DeniseDEMD, CUTE CARGAN LOVE , and Chey21 _**for all taking the extra time to revirew on the last chapter. Thank you it means so much to me to hear your thoughts so keep them coming. **

**Chapter 36: Scared**

"I can't believe I am finally done with high school," Jake said turning to Damien with a smile on his face. Jake was nearly jumping up and down as he walked out of the school with Damien and Cooper beside him. The twins were getting a ride home from Lilly and Miles.

Over the last few weeks a lot had happened with the Knights and Mitchells. Kendall and James had talked to the police about Miles and showed them the bruises and cutes Miles had. Miles explained that the cuts were self inflicted because of the abuse he got from his step dad. The police agree with Kendall and James that Miles going home wasn't safe. They agreed to let Miles stay with the Knights until social services found Miles a suitable home.

Miles went nuts after that. He didn't want to get involved with social services. He knew if he did he'd just slip through the cracks and be moved away from his friends. He didn't want to go to a group home either. James and Kendall managed to calm Miles down telling him they would figure something out, but he couldn't stay forever. They were going to have two babies in the house soon. Miles had said he understood and was grateful that they were even letting him stay for a little while. Miles things were collected from his house and he stayed with the Knights for a bit.

An investigation was launched against Harvey and he was arrested. Miles was set to testify against him and talk about how Harvey led him to his depression. The police had also set about looking for Miles parents. They wanted to reunite him with either his mother or father if they could, until then social services had to be involved. They had to find a suitable place for Miles to live whether it be foster care or a group home. Miles was against it, but he knew the Knights didn't need the extra worry. He felt like a burden to them.

Logan got involved with the social workers and got Miles cuts actual medical attention as a few of them were slightly infected. He had them cleaned and showed Miles how to change the bandages on his own and what to do to keep them clean. Miles thanked Logan for all his help. Logan even got Miles a counselor to help him with his depression and told Miles if he ever wanted to talk he was open. Logan started to care for Miles a bit and eventually asked the social workers if it be ok if Miles came to stay with him and his family. Miles hadn't believe that Logan would do that for him, someone he barely knew.

A week after the initial incident Miles moved in with the Mitchells and into the guest room they had. Lilly tried to make him feel at home as much as possible and Layla just asked question after question until she was satisfied that she knew him well enough. Carlos welcomed Miles into the house as well and treated him like he treated Lilly and Layla with love.

After that started to settle Jake got ready for graduation and he move his some things out of his bedroom and to the guest room. He mostly moved the things he was gonna take with him to college and the rest went to the basement for storage. Jake's bedroom was being turned into a nursery for the two babies. Adam and Kendall were both getting a bit baby crazy. Kendall and James had retrieved what baby things they had kept from the kids back out and Adam and Kendall had baby showers and gotten lots of things they needed that they didn't have. James and Cooper were trying to keep Kendall and Adam from going over board just yet. They wanted to get the nursery done before they worried about the rest of the house. They still had about three months before the babies came.

Leora was getting ready to go to a two week camp for writers. Caleb had talked her into letting people see her writing after he convinced her to show him of course. She had been accepted into a program that could help her with college. She was excited and Kendall was reluctant to let her go. She was growing up too fast for him. He was even more emotional because of the pregnancy. In the end James had talked him into letting her go.

"We're not done until we get our diplomas on Saturday," Damien reminded the brunette.

"I know that, but we're out for the rest of the week," Jake said happily.

"Lucky you, I've got another year to suffer," Cooper muttered.

"Actually," Jake said looking over at Cooper, "you only need a few more credits to graduate. I mean you're like near the top of your class you could graduate early if you wanted," he said.

"I don't know, I mean Adam's gonna be a bit behind I don't know if I could do that to him," Cooper said.

"No he's right on track, he's getting his private tutor to verify his grades and classes and he'll be ready to graduate next year," Jake said.

"It's a thought," Cooper said nodding his head.

"Hey, now, you'll be stuck home with Adam again," Damien teased. Jake.

"Oh god that was boring, but I've already got a summer job and I start in a few days," Jake said.

"I'm still looking for one," Cooper said.

"Dude you're gonna be a senior next year chill," Damien said.

"Yeah a senior with a baby to support," Cooper reminded him.

"Oh yeah," Damien said, "just don't work to hard otherwise Adam will be really bored this summer with us all having jobs," Damien said.

"You got a job too?" Jake asked.

"Yep, I got my job back at Hill's," Damien said nodding his head.

"Maybe we'll have to come harass you when you're working one of these days," Jake teased.

"Go right ahead, I'm like family there, they wouldn't fire me unless I did something really bad," Damien said laughing. "I gotta go I'll talk to you later," he told Jake. Jake nodded his head and pecked Damien on the cheek. Damien left them and Jake and Cooper head over to Jake's car. Cooper had been getting a bit lazy since the twins were riding in with Lilly and Kyle now he and Jake usually rode together to school.

"So how are things with Damien?" Cooper asked looking over at Jake who blushed.

"Good, I mean I think we've got it this time," Jake said.

"Well they say third time is the charm," Cooper said laughing.

"Third?" Jake asked.

"Yeah, you hooked up or something before you started dating remember? Then you broke up, so hence the third time," Cooper explained.

"Right or something," Jake said nodding his head.

"Wait are you telling me you and Damien have never…" Cooper trailed off.

"Nope and I don't care, I mean we'll get there when we're ready and that's all there is too it," Jake said quickly.

"I never said it was a bad thing, I just assumed since you said you and Damien fooled around a bit," Cooper said putting his hands up.

"Sorry, didn't mean to snap but it's a sore subject for Day and I," Jake admitted. "It's kind of why we broke up in the first place," he added.

"What? Was he pressuring you or something?" Cooper asked confused.

"No the opposite, I think," Jake said.

"You think?" Cooper asked looking over at the eldest Knight.

"We both wanted to, but I was rushing into it. I think part of me before didn't want to go to college a virgin," Jake admitted. He had never said the words out loud, it seemed a bit more real when he did.

"Wow, Jake I had no idea," Cooper said slowly. "But don't throw it away save it for someone who matters," he said.

"I know and Damien matters, but it'll happen when it does, I'm not worried about it anymore," Jake said. And he wasn't worried about it. He knew when the time was right it would happen.

-Landslide-

Logan yawned as he walked into the house. He heard what sounded like arguing in the kitchen or at least two people disagreeing. He walked into the kitchen and saw Lilly, Layla, and Miles all standing in front of the stove looking at it cooking something. He wasn't sure what it was but they were arguing over what to do.

Logan looked around the kitchen and noticed the slight mess. There was uncooked noodles on the floor and tomato sauce as well.

"You're doing it wrong," Layla insisted.

"No I'm not," Miles said shaking his head.

"Papi taught me how to do it, and that's not how you do it," Layla said.

"It's the way I was taught," Miles said defensively.

"Go away Lay we'll let you know when it's done," Lilly said trying to shoo her sister away.

"I'm just trying to help," Layla said putting her hands up in defense.

"What's going on?" Logan asked. The three teens whipped around to look at Logan shocked to see him. Lilly looked at the clock.

"Wow, it's four o'clock already," Lilly said.

"I'm making dinner, but Layla keeps telling me I'm doing it wrong even though I'm not," Miles said sending the thirteen year old a small glare. Layla just stuck her tongue out at here.

"We wanted to make supper for you and Papi since you guys are always cooking for us and Layla's being a pest," Lilly said.

"I am not," Layla said glaring at Lilly now.

"Are too," Lilly said.

"Girls where's your Papi?" Logan asked looking around for Carlos. The two shrugged.

"He wasn't here when I got home," Layla said as the front door opened and Carlos called out.

"I'm home, I'm sorry I'm late I didn't think I'd…" Carlos trailed off as he ran into the kitchen. He looked around and saw the food and the kids. "Did you guys make supper?" he asked.

"Yeah, it was Miles idea we weren't sure what to make but the easiest thing that we could make was spaghetti," Lilly said.

"It's all I really know how to make that turns out any good," Miles said looking down at the floor.

"Well that saved me a lot of work thanks you guys," Carlos said looking at the three. His eyes fell on Miles as he looked up with a small smile tugging at his lips.

"Well the food is done," Lilly said looking at the stove.

"Ok, clean up the mess and Logan and will set the table since you guys made dinner," Carlos said walking over to the cupboards and grabbing the plates before walking out to the dining room. Logan grabbed the silverware and followed him while the three started to clean up the kitchen a bit.

"Where were you?" Logan asked once they were both in the dining room.

"A meeting with the shows director, they want to start shooting some test scenes with me and a few of the actors they have picked out. They want to see how we look on camera," Carlos said.

"And if they like it you'll be starting soon?" Logan asked.

"Probably," Carlos said nodding his head. "the only problem they're having is they want an almost entire Latino cast. The only one who isn't is the mother," he said.

"I'm so proud of you Los," Logan said smiling at Carlos even though it killed him inside. He hadn't expected Carlos to get into acting this fast. He had thought it would take a year maybe longer, not a few months. He was happy for Carlos nonetheless. He only wanted to make Carlos happy, and this made his happy.

"I'm like a double threat though, the show might have to involve stunts and I can do my own," Carlos said proudly. Logan laughed and nodded his head. They finished setting the table and Lilly walked out with a bowl of noodles in her hands, Layla followed with a plate full of garlic bread, and Miles was last with the pot of sauce. They all set the food in the center of the table.

"This looks good," Logan said looking at the food. He then looked up at the three before him. They were all smiling.

"Well let's eat," Carlos said.

The five of them sat down and started dishing up their plates. They all started talking about their days. Carlos and Logan asked the three about their day and each of them had something different to say. Miles even talked a bit more than usual. Logan could see that he was starting to feel at home with them. He was glad for that. He wanted Miles to feel at home.

-Landslide-

Jake was bouncing on his heels as he waited for the ceremony to start. Graduation was finally here and he was done with high school. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked over at Damien.

"Calm down," Damien said laughing at Jake's eagerness.

"I'm sorry, I'm just excited," Jake said. Damien laughed again.

"Your speech is gonna be great, you're a great leader and that's why we made you our class president and you're smart which is why you're the valedictorian," Damien said his face showing his seriousness.

"I hope so, I don't want it to sound cheesy," Jake said. He started picking at the sleeve of his black graduation gown. Damien grabbed his hand and stopped him. He brought his other hand up to Jake's chin and made him look up at him.

"Hey stop, you're gonna be great," Damien said looking into Jake's eyes. "You're amazing Jake and I don't get why you don't see that," he said.

"Cause I'm not, I mean I've made so many mistakes," Jake said shaking his head.

"And you learned form them and you are stronger because of it," Damien said. Jake smiled at Damien. Damien moved his hand to cup Jake's cheek. He stroked it thumb along Jake's cheekbone. "You are so amazing Jake and everything is gonna be fine," he said. He brushed his lips over Jake's. Jake sighed and leaned in and pressed their lips together firmly.

"Thanks for believing in me," Jake said.

"Come on it's almost time," Damien said.

-Landslide-

Adam sitting in the audience with the rest of his family, Cooper, and the Mitchell's including Miles. They were in the school's auditorium for Jake's graduation. He shifted in his seat trying to get comfortable. He placed a hand on his stomach as he felt a pain in his stomach. The baby was moving a lot. She wanted him to be walking, but he couldn't. He had to be here for Jake.

"You ok?" Cooper whispered in Adam's ear.

"Yeah fine," Adam said smiling slightly.

"You sure?" Cooper whispered. Adam just nodded his head.

The ceremony started and everyone's attention was on the stage as the graduates walked out. Everyone was taking pictures of the graduates and clapping as their loved one walked out. Adam clapped when Jake walked out. He was proud of his brother. This was a big accomplishment for Jake. Adam hoped that next year he'd be up there with Cooper or at least one of them was.

The pain came again, this time it was stronger than before. Adam let out a gasp as his hands came to his stomach. Cooper looked over at Adam worried. He also caught the attention of James who was sitting next to him.

"You ok?" James asked before Cooper could.

"No I don't think so," Adam admitted.

"What's wrong," Cooper asked worried.

"Something doesn't feel right," Adam said as the pain subsided.

"What do you mean doesn't feel right?' James asked turning to face Adam fully getting Kendall, Carlos, and Logan's attention as well. They all looked curious.

"It hurts, she's really moving a lot," Adam said.

"Adam you might be going into labor," James said worriedly.

"What no, I can't," Adam said shaking his head his eyes going wide. "I'm only seven months," he said quickly.

"We have to get you to the hospital," James said.

"What about Jake," Adam said looking to the stage where the ceremony was starting. If they all left without telling Jake he'd get upset.

"You guys stay here and I'll take Adam to the hospital," Logan offered.

"Me too," Cooper said. Logan nodded his head.

"Call us as soon as you find something out. If we don't answer leave a message we'll check after the ceremony," James said. Logan nodded his head. Adam, Cooper, and Logan all stood up and left the auditorium as quickly as they could. They all headed out to Logan's car.

"What's gonna happen to my baby," Adam asked worried.

"If we get you to the hospital in time they can stop the labor and everything should be fine," Logan said.

"Stop labor?" Adam asked. Logan nodded his head. He explained to Adam what the doctors could do to stop his labor. There were medicines that stopped the labor and didn't harm the baby.

"Is it safe?" Adam asked.

"Yes, Carlos went into early labor with Layla and they managed to stop it and he carried her to full term," Logan assured Adam as they got into the car.

-Landslide-

Jake gripped his diploma tightly as he made his way through the crowd looking for his dads. He had seen Adam and Cooper leave with Logan during the ceremony. He wondered what was wrong for them to leave like that. He hoped Adam was ok. He found Kendall and James standing with Kyle and Leora.

"Jake," James said walking up to Jake and giving him a hug. Jake hugged him back with a smile of his own.

"We're so proud of you," Kendall said hugging Jake next. Jake smiled and nodded his head.

"Where's Adam and Cooper, I saw them leave," Jake asked.

"Adam might be going into labor, but Logan took him to the hospital and that's all we know they haven't called us yet," Kendall said.

"Look, go to the house for your graduation party your grandma Jen agreed to be there and help you, we'll call you as soon as we figure things out with Adam," Kendall said. Jake nodded his head.

"You two go with him," James said to the twins who nodded their heads.

"Jake we're sorry," Kendall said.

"It's not like he did it on purpose," Jake said. Kendall and James nodded their heads and left. Jake turned to face Kyle and Leora who were standing with Jennifer, Katie, Carlos, Lilly, Layla, and Miles. "Well let's go and try to enjoy what's left of this day," he said. The others nodded their heads.

They left the auditorium and Jake headed to his car. Once he was there he grabbed his cell phone and looked at it. He had a message from Damien already telling him he'd be over later after his party to hang out for a bit. Jake sighed and sent him a reply telling him that Adam might be having the baby and that he'd keep him posted.

-Landslide-

Adam groaned as he fell back on the bed. He looked over at Cooper who was sitting beside him. They had been at the hospital for almost two hours now and nothing was working. He was still going into labor and the contractions were getting worse. Logan had told him as long as his water didn't break he'd be fine. It hadn't so far and the doctors were trying their hardest to get the contractions to stop.

"Coop, I'm scared," Adam said looking at Cooper.

"It's gonna be ok," Cooper said grabbing Adam's hand and running his thumb over the back. He brought it up to his lips. "the doctors know what they're doing and everything will be fine," he said.

"How do you know," Adam asked tears welling in his eyes.

"I just do," Cooper said smiling slightly at Adam as he squeezed his hand reassuringly. Logan walked back into the room followed by a doctor. He asked how Adam was feeling and if things were getting better or worse. Adam answered the questions and he left.

"What if they can't stop it and my baby is born," Adam asked looking at Logan.

"You're twenty nine weeks right?" Logan asked. Adam nodded his head. "Premature birth isn't always a bad thing. With the advances in technology and medicine premature survival is at an all time high," Logan said.

"How high?" Adam asked.

"You don't have to worry," Logan said.

"How high?" Adam asked.

"Ninty percent," Logan said looking away from Adam. Adam just closed his mouth and looked away from Logan. Logan sat down in a chair be the wall. Adam looked over at Cooper who had kept his mouth shut. There was still a small chance that something could go wrong.

The door opened and Kendall and James walked into the room and were at Adam's side in seconds asking him how he was.

"Nothings working," Adam said letting his fear show. He was worried about his baby girl. He was worried he wouldn't get the chance to name her at all. Maybe this was happening because he and Cooper couldn't decide on a name.

"They are other things they can try don't worry Adam," Logan said. Adam just nodded his head. Kendall and James pulled up to chairs up to Adam's bed and sat down.

"Was Jake mad at me?" Adam asked trying not to think about his baby.

"No he wasn't mad, he knows you can't plan for things like this," Kendall said.

"He's at the house with the others for now. We thought it was best not to have too many people here to stress you out," James said. Adam nodded his head again.

-Landslide-

Jake was sitting at the table in the backyard thanking all his guests for coming and talking to them about his plans for next fall. Most of the relatives here Jake only saw once in awhile. They were cousins and great aunt and great uncles that had come into see him graduate. He just smiled and nodded his head a lot mostly. His thoughts were elsewhere, he was thinking of Adam and the baby. He hoped nothing was wrong with her. It would kill Adam if he lost her.

Jake found himself sitting alone as his relatives started talking to one another. Kyle and Leora both sat down across from him.

"Do you think the baby is ok? I mean they would've called by now right," Leora said.

"Or maybe they're waiting to tell us the bad news until later so as not to ruin the party," Kyle said.

"I don't know guys," Jake sighed. The three of them sat there thinking about Adam and the baby.

"It'll kill him if he loses the baby," Leora said after a bit.

"I know," Jake said.

"I'll be inside if you need me," Leora said quickly. She stood up and left. Jake knew she was probably going to go write. That was a habit she had picked up recently. When bad things were happening like fights or someone got hurt and she didn't want to face people she hid in her bedroom writing.

"I'm gonna go talk to Miles and Lilly," Kyle mumbled. He stood up and left Jake sitting alone.

"You know sitting around sad won't help anything." Jake looked up and saw Layla leaning against the table where Jake was sitting.

"Hey squirt," Jake said patting the spot on the bench next to him. Layla sat down. "I can't help it I'm worried about Adam," Jake said.

"I know that, but we can't do anything for him right now and this is your party," Layla said.

"I know," Jake sighed.

"So at least look like you're enjoying it," Layla said laughing. Jake looked down at the twelve year old.

"When did you get so smart?" he asked.

"I've always been, you just only realized it," Layla said laughing. Jake laughed as well and placed an arm around her in a hug.

"Thanks squirt," Jake said. Layla smiled proud of herself for getting a smile out of Jake. They sat there for a bit talking. Layla had managed to perk Jake up a bit and keep his mind off of Adam.

-Landslide-

Cooper was sitting with Adam still. They were going on five hours at the hospital. Kendall and James had finally called home and filled everyone in that nothing was working and that Adam might have the baby if thing progressed the way they were going. Logan was still there trying to keep Adam from freaking out.

"I'm thirsty," Adam announced.

"I'll get you some water," Cooper offered. He stood up and leaned over to Adam's ear. "just relax everything is gonna be fine Addie," he whispered in his ear before he pecked him on the cheek.

Cooper then left the room. He made his way down the hallway and around the corner to the vending machine at the end of the hallway. He got Adam a bottle of water. He turned and looked down the hallway.

Suddenly everything came crashing in on him. Cooper felt his back hit the wall and he slid down until he was sitting on the floor with tears slowly slipping down his cheeks. Everything just hit him like a brick. Cooper was scared. He'd never admit it to Adam, but he was. He was worried about their daughter and Adam. Logan had told them the survival rate, it wasn't high but it wasn't bad either. Then there was the chance that something went wrong and something happened to Adam. Cooper wasn't sure if everything was going to be ok. He had just told Adam that to keep him from freaking out.

Cooper just sat there letting his tears fall. He didn't care if anyone saw him right now. He was allowed to cry. He might lose his baby girl before he even got a chance to meet her.

"Hey mister."

Cooper's head snapped up and he looked up and saw a small girl standing before him. She had light curly blonde hair and big blue eyes. She was wearing a pink dress, black buckle shoes, and holding a rag doll in her arms.

"Hi," Cooper said wiping his tears away.

"Are you sad?" the little girl asked.

"Yeah, my boyfriend is in the hospital," Cooper said. The little girls eyes went wide.

"Is is sick?" she asked.

"Kind of, he's about to give birth to our daughter, but she'd not supposed to be born yet," Cooper said wondering why he was telling her this. She couldn't be anymore than five or six.

"My papa just gave birth to my baby sister, she was two months early, but daddy said the doctors are gonna try and take care of her and that if they take good care of her I can meet her tomorrow," the girl said. Cooper smiled at her.

"Yeah, my baby is gonna be three months early, I hope the hospital can take good care of her too but I'm scared," Cooper admitted.

"Don't be the doctors are good here," the girl said. Cooper smiled at her.

"Thank you," Cooper said.

"My name is Annie," she said smiling brightly at him. "and this is Miri," she added holding the doll out to show the necklace on the doll read Miri.

"Those are both pretty names," Cooper said smiling at her. "I'm Cooper," he added.

"Annie," a voice said. Annie turned around and ran over to a man who was walking down the hallway. He scolded her for running off as he walked away with her. Neither of them noticed her doll had fallen to the floor. Cooper jumped up and walked over to the doll. He picked her up and moved to the end of the hallway and saw that they were gone. Cooper stuffed the doll into his pocket knowing he'd have to try and find her again later. He had other things to worry about.

"Cooper."

Cooper whirled around and saw James coming down the hallway towards him. He didn't look happy at all. Cooper was almost scared to hear what he had to say.

"Adam's water broke," James said.

**I know I said a baby would be born, but I've got vision up the butt so just hang in there. The next chapter for sure. Baby Cadam will be born. Anyways I hoped you liked it and review and let me know what you think. **

**Always **

**OUTOFMYMIND**


	37. Fighter

**I would like to thank,**_ CrazyKAMESFan13, DeniseDEMD, logiebears, Mystery Girl 911, Chey21, Franches, and CUTE CARGAN LOVE _**for all taking the extra time to revirew on the last chapter. Thank you it means so much to me to hear your thoughts so keep them coming. **

**Chapter 37: Fighter**

Kendall was pacing in the waiting room. They were only allowing one person in the delivery room and Adam wouldn't let go of Cooper. He wanted him in there with him. Kendall and James both respected his wish and Cooper promised to take care of Adam and that he'd either come tell the news or have at least doctor talk to them. Kendall wanted to be in there with Adam to help him, but it was probably for the nest that he wasn't' in there. He would probably start crying and make things worse. These damn pregnancy hormones were messing with him.

James, Jake, Kyle, Leora, Jennifer, Logan, Carlos, Lilly, Layla, Miles, and Blaine were all sitting down not saying a word. No one had spoken since they had arrived a few hours ago. They had all greeted Kendall and James and asked how things were, but other than that no one spoke. James was sitting with Jake, Kyle and Leora. Jennifer, Carlos, and Logan were sitting with their girls and Miles. They were all just looking at the floor not talking. Blaine was sitting next to Jake was well. Jake had called him knowing Cooper would probably need someone from his family there.

Kendall was still pacing. He couldn't sit still at all. He was too worried about Adam and the baby. He knew that there was a chance that something could be wrong with the baby. There was a chance that some of the meds that Adam had been on could've affected the baby. In the beginning James had wanted to stop the meds, but without them Adam was crazy. His moods swings would've been worse and Kendall didn't want to deal with his rage when he got mad. The doctors gave them the information and in the end Adam decided to stay on his meds. Kendall was worried that they were what caused the problem.

Kendall closed his eyes for a moment and pushed thought thoughts away. He didn't need to be thinking like that. He needed to think positive thoughts for Adam and hope for the best.

"Kendall why don't you sit down," Jennifer suggested breaking Kendall from his thoughts.

"I can't," Kendall said without stopping to even looking at his mother. His eyes were on the wall in front of him. He turned around and focused on the other wall down the hallway.

"Kendall please," James pleaded with him. Kendall just shook his head. He was too wired to sit down. He didn't want Adam to lose the baby or something happen to Adam. If he was pacing he was thinking about his feet and where he was walking and not about his son.

"Oh my god I just got your message!"

Kendall spun around and saw Katie heading his way. She looked as if she had run here. She was out of breath and her hair was a mess.

"I am sorry, I left Jake's party early, Michael had a meltdown and I needed to get him home. I didn't check my phone until about an hour ago, but how is Adam?" Katie said quickly.

"He's in the delivery room," Kendall said. Katie nodded her head. She looked around at the others. Katie took a seat next to Jennifer and started talking to her a bit.

"Kendall, please just sit," Jennifer pleaded with him once more.

"Mom I can't my baby is in there having his baby and he might lose her," Kendall said chocking up. He fought his tears. "I can't sit down cause then I'll have nothing to do. As long as I am moving I don't think about it too much," he said his tears finally falling. James jumped up before Jennifer could even move and took Kendall in his arms.

"It's gonna be ok Kendall," James said holding the hormonal blonde close. Kendall just pressed his face into James' shoulder and let a few tears fall.

"Kendall premature birth survival at seven months is at ninety percent. Everything should be fine," Logan assured the blonde.

"What about that other ten percent," Kendall snapped turning on Logan.

"Don't think like that, it'll only stress you out," Katie said her eyes on Kendall's stomach. Kendall's hands went to his stomach and he took a few deep calming breaths. She was right he had to be careful and think about his own baby girl. He didn't want to get too stressed and lose her either. He returned to James' embrace and pressed his face into his husbands neck. These damn hormones were really making him crazy.

"If I have to be here again within the next few years for any of you other three I will kick your asses got it," Kendall warned his other three children.

Jake was the first to move, he walked over to Kendall and hugged him and James. "I promise," he said.

"Me too," Leora said standing up and walking over to Kendall's other side.

"Yeah me three," Kyle said joining in on the hug from behind. Kendall's arm moved back to pat Kyle's side to show he heard him. Kendall smiled slightly at his three kids and hugged them all back with love.

-Landslide-

Cooper was holding Adam's hand. Adam squeezed it as another contraction hit and the doctor told him to push. Cooper encouraged him and squeezed his hand back. The doctor, who had introduced himself as Dr. Herman, was in front of Adam instructing him on what to do when to push.

"Ok she's breached, that's gonna make this a little harder," Dr. Herman said.

Cooper thought for a moment trying to remember what that meant. He had heard that word once. Adam had used it after reading a book. It meant the baby was coming out feet first rather than head first.

Adam fell back on the bed as the contraction ended. He tried to catch his breath. "I can't do this," he said shaking his head.

"Yes you can," Cooper said. "You can do this Addie, for our daughter," he said running a hand through Adam's sweat soaked hair. He didn't care about his gross his hair was, he just knew he needed to calm Adam down and get him to continue. Adam nodded his head as another contraction hit. He cried out in pain and started pushing again. Eventually the feet were out and Cooper kept encouraging Adam. He helped him with everything they had leaned in the Lamaze class that they had taken along with the parenting classes. He helped Adam as best he could, but ultimately it was Adam doing all the work.

Cooper felt so helpless watching Adam like this. He had never felt this helpless before and it was scary. He had only felt like this a few hours ago when James told him that Adam's water had broken. He had nearly passed out right then and there. Everything had become even more real at that point. Adam was really going to have the baby. He could tell he was in pain and there was nothing he could do about it. Cooper just grabbed Adam's hand once more and let him squeeze it.

Soon the baby was out and Adam fell back onto the bed with a grunt. Cooper didn't get a chance to really look at his daughter before she was rushed off. He knew they had to check her development and things like that. She hadn't even cried when they got her out. Cooper was worried. That couldn't be a good sign. He looked over at Adam. He was breathing hard and sweating as he laid back. Cooper moved closer to Adam and grabbed his hand. Adam looked up at Cooper his eyes brimming with unshed tears.

Adam and Cooper were moved to another room. They hadn't heard any news on their daughter yet, they just knew she was alive. Cooper was sitting on the edge of Adam's bed waiting for the doctor to come.

"She wasn't even crying Coop," Adam said softly.

"I know," Cooper said looking at the wall before him. The door opened and Dr. Herman walked into the room. He was still in his scrubs but his mask was gone. He didn't look like he had good news.

"Hello boys," he greeted.

"How is she?" Adam asked skipping the preliminaries. He was anxious and he wanted to know how his daughter was doing.

"Your daughter is three months premature, her lungs are underdeveloped and she's having a hard time breathing on her own. She can't even cry," Dr. Herman said. "She's being in the NICU and is being thoroughly examined for any other problems. She's being up in an incubator and hooked up to a respirator," the doctor said.

"Will she be ok?" Adam asked.

"Right now, it's hard to say, I mean the next twenty four to forty right hours are gonna be the most critical. I mean I've seen babies who were born at twenty one weeks live and have very few to no health problems and I've seen babies born at thirty two weeks die. Only time will tell if your baby will survive. I will let you know more as we find out more," Dr. Herman said. Adam and Cooper nodded their heads. Dr. Herman left.

"I suppose I should go share the news," Cooper said slowly. He didn't really want to leave the room, but everyone was waiting for news on the baby. They had been there for hours already.

"Yeah, just hurry back," Adam said nodding his head.

"Will do," Cooper said leaning in and pecking Adam on the cheek. He then left the room and headed to the waiting room where everyone was waiting. They all looked up at Cooper as he walked into the room. They didn't speak, but their eyes all asked the same question, 'Is she alive and ok?'

"She's alive," Cooper said slowly, "but her lung are very under developed and she's have a hard time breathing on her own. That's all we know right now. They have her in the NICU and are hooking her up to machines that are gonna help her breathe," he said.

"How's Adam," Kendall asked.

"He's fine, just a little tired," Cooper said.

"We're gonna go talk to him, you guys just stay put," James said to the others who all nodded their heads.

"He's in room 211 and tell him I'll be back in a bit," Cooper said. James nodded his head and patted Cooper on the shoulder. Cooper looked over at Blaine. "Did Jake call you?" he asked as the rest of Knight and Mitchells started talking to one another. Blaine nodded his head. Cooper just walked over to Blaine hugged him. It was good to have family here.

"Coop I think-" Blaine started.

"I know," Cooper said nodding his head. He knew what Blaine was going to suggest. He wanted to call his parents too. They hadn't talked to Cooper in months, but they were still his parents. He thought that they deserved to know that they had a granddaughter.

"I'm gonna go outside and make a phone call," Cooper said. Blaine nodded his head.

Once he was standing by the entrance Cooper pulled his phone out and turned it back on. He let himself fall onto one of the benches. Once his phone turned on Cooper dialed the number that he knew so well. He pressed his phone to his ear as he waited for someone to answer. He was biting his lip as he waited. He was nervous, even if it was his parents. What would they say? Would they be happy now? Would they still be mad?

"Hello you've reached the Anderson's we're not able to answer your call right now, so please leave a message and we'll get back to you,"

his mother's voice said. Cooper sighed as the beep came.

"Hey, uh, mom, dad, this is Cooper. I know you probably don't want to talk to me or want anything to do with me, but Adam had the baby. It's a little girl," Cooper said tears welling in his eyes. "She's a little early, three months to be exact, and she's not doing too good right now but we're hopeful. I just thought you deserved to know that you're grandparents, for the moment at least. I'll know more in twenty four hours, but for now she's alive."

Cooper hit the end button and pocketed his phone. His heart was racing. He was wondering if they had been home and heard the message and just ignored it, or if they had been out and would hear it as soon as they got home. He should've known that they wouldn't answer. He hadn't had contact with them since before Christmas. They had kicked him out and didn't even blink twice. They hadn't even told Blaine that they had kicked him out. Blaine had found out from Adam. Cooper took a few deep breaths and tried to calm himself down. He didn't need to be angry when he went back to Adam.

"You ok?"

Cooper looked up and saw Jake standing at the other end of the bench. Cooper sighed and hung his head.

"Not really," Cooper admitted. Jake moved and sat down next to him.

"Look, this is probably scary, but Adam needs you," Jake said softly. "I know things don't look good right now, but just be there for Adam. He talks a big game but on the inside he's just a scared boy who needs help," he said.

"I know, I think I'm gonna go to him right now, I told him I wouldn't be gone long," Cooper said. He stood up and started for the door.

"Cooper," Jake said. Cooper turned and looked at Jake.

"It's ok to be scared though, we all are," Jake said.

Cooper just nodded his head and headed back inside. He made his way back to Adam's room. He walked into the room and saw Adam sitting up in bed talking to Kendall and James.

"I mean what did I do?" Adam asked tears in his eyes. He looked over at Cooper as the door shut.

"It wasn't anything that you did," Kendall said looking at Adam.

"He's right Addie," Cooper said. Cooper walked over to Adam's bed sat down on the edge of Adam's bed and placed his hand on Adam's thigh comfortingly. Adam looked down at his hand for a moment before looking up.

"I'm not a drinker, I don't smoke, I took all my vitamins, was I eating the wrong foods or something," Adam rambled looking at Cooper.

"Adam you hardly eat junk food your one of the healthiest people I know," Cooper said grabbing Adam's hand.

"Is it because we couldn't decide on a name for her?" Adam asked.

"No it wasn't that," Cooper said. He opened his mouth to continue but Adam started talking again clearly not having heard him.

"Maybe it's physical, like some kind of genetic disease," Adam continued.

"I don't think it was anything like that either," James assured his son.

"Then what was it?" Adam snapped looking at the three that were the room. "Why was my baby born prematurely? And why is she probably gonna die?" he asked confused.

"No one can answer that," Kendall said placing his hand on Adam's shoulder. Adam didn't look at Kendall though.

"If it's not something physical then maybe I'm being punished for something," Adam reasoned.

"Adam no, don't be like that," Cooper said.

"Adam stop," Kendall said shaking his head tears welling in his eyes.

"I mean it, maybe there is some unknown force that is punishing me for something I did," Adam said his anger starting to rise.

"You didn't do anything wrong," Cooper said firmly.

"Well I must've, cause if there's nothing wrong with me and I'm not being punished for something then nothing makes any sense," Adam yelled the volume of his voice rising as he got angry. "Why do I deserve this?" he asked softly, tears brimming in his eyes again.

"No, you don't deserve this," Cooper said firmly, "I don't deserve this," he said moving closer to Adam as Adam looked down at his lap. "Look at me," Cooper requested and Adam looked up. "You _do_ _not_ deserve this and our baby _does not _deserve this. These things happen ok, no one deserves them," Cooper said grabbing Adam's hand and sitting down next to him. He placed his other arm around Adam and pulled him close. He pressed a kiss to Adam's forehead and held him close.

"We'll go let the others know you're ok Adam," Kendall said grabbing James' hand and pulling him towards the door. Adam just nodded his head against Cooper's chest. The two adults left. Cooper just held Adam stroking his hair and telling him he was there for him and whispering words of encouragement to him and tell him that it wasn't his fault that this had happened.

Cooper hated seeing Adam like this. Adam looked ready to breakdown and just fall apart. Over the last few months they had both gotten more comfortable with the thought of being parents. They had started to get things ready for the baby and were both reading books and trying to learn everything they could so they'd be good parents. Now it seemed like all that might've been for nothing. Their daughter was close to dying.

Cooper wasn't sure how long they stayed like that before Adam spoke. "I want to see her," he said looking pulling out of Cooper's embrace and looking up at him.

"Do you think that's wise?" Cooper asked. He wanted to see her too, but he was scared. He knew she probably didn't look healthy, and possibly under developed.

"No, but I want to see her," Adam said.

"Tomorrow, it's late and I think you need some sleep," Cooper said.

"No I don't, what I need is to go see my daughter," Adam said.

"For a little bit and then will you get some sleep?" Cooper asked. Adam nodded his head. They made their way to the NICU and found their daughter. There was only two incubators in use and the nurse directed them to their daughter.

In the incubator was their daughter. She hardly looked like a baby with her small size and her skin was a little translucent. Her face was a bit sunken in and her head seemed to be about the size of Cooper's fist. She had wires attached to her and she wasn't moving and her eyes weren't open. The nurse explained some things to them before leaving to give them some time with her. They both just stood there looking at her not sure what to do.

"She's so small," Adam said finally.

"I know," Cooper said placing his hand on the glass above his daughter. The two of them just stood there looking at their daughter. Neither of them knew what else to say. They just stood there in silence.

Cooper glanced over at the other incubator and saw a slightly bigger baby. He was reminded of his encounter yesterday with the little girl, Annie. He still had her doll and wasn't sure if he was going to see her again. He would like to get the doll back to her somehow. He hadn't told Adam about running into Annie yet. So much had been going on that he hadn't had the time to really just talk to Adam. They both just stood there looking at their daughter wondering what was going to happen to her.

-Landslide-

James was sitting in the waiting room with Kendall and the kids along with Jennifer, Katie, Logan, Carlos, and Blaine. Logan had the girls and Miles stay home today because he didn't want too much stress on Adam with too many visitors. They had been at the hospital for hours. It had been almost twenty four hours since the baby was born and they hadn't heard anything about her yet. Everyone was worried about her. Adam and Cooper had gone to see her last night before they went to bed. Cooper had stayed all night with Adam while everyone else had gone home, but they were back early this morning. They were all eager to hear more about the baby. Throughout the day everyone had gone in to talk to Adam one at a time. He seemed to be a bit better than yesterday, but not much.

"How long has it been since we've heard anything?" James asked looking around at the others. Everyone was on edge. They all wanted to know more about the baby and if she was improving or not.

"About an hour," Logan said looking at his watch.

"Shouldn't they be done running tests by now? You said everything would be fine," Kendall said.

"I'm not an expert Kendall, but some of the tests take time," Logan said.

"She might not have time Logan," Kendall said quickly.

"What do you think," James asked placing a hand on Kendall's thigh calming the blonde down as he looked over at Logan.

"What?" Logan asked confused for a moment.

"You're a doctor, what do you think, will she be ok?" James asked slowly and enunciating each word. They had avoided asking him that this entire time, but now James wanted to know what Logan thought about all of this from a medical point of view.

"Honestly?" Logan asked.

"Yes, and don't you dare sugar coat it," James warned him. He wanted Logan's honest medical opinion. He didn't care if it was bad, he just wanted to hear it.

"Her lungs are dangerously under developed, she can't breathe on her own and if she can't by the forty eight hour mark I don't think she'll make it," Logan said looking down at his hands. James and Kendall both looked over at his shocked ready to yell. "That being said though, she's a Knight," he said.

"What's your point," Kendall asked.

"Adam is so much like you Kendall, I honestly think that's why you two butt heads so much, but he's a fighter and I'm sure she will be too," Logan said looking over at the blonde. A small tugged a Kendall's lips.

"She's also an Anderson and we're stubborn as hell, I think she's got a good chance of surviving," Blaine said. The atmosphere lightened and everyone was a little more optimistic.

"Did they ever decide on a name?" Leora asked looking around at her brothers and dads.

"I don't think so," Kyle said slowly as he looked to Kendall and James trying to figure out if they knew.

"No, Adam said they hadn't yesterday," James said remembering Adam's near breakdown and how Cooper had handled it. Cooper had stepped up and talked Adam down from the edge. James had to give him credit, that wasn't something that was easy to do especially when Adam missed a dose of his medicine.

A doctor walked out towards them and Kendall and James stood up recognized him as the doctor that had been taking care of their granddaughter last night.

"Things aren't looking too good right now, but we're not giving up. We're doing everything that we can, but the boys are with her right now. I'd suggest being with them right now. I think they need all the support that they can get right now," he said.

"Yeah ok," Kendall said nodding his head. He looked over at the others as the doctor walked away.

"I want to go," Jake said standing up, "Adam's gonna need people around him," he said.

"I agree," Blaine said. Jennifer nodded her head along with the twins and Katie.

"We'll stay here for now, this is a family thing, and don't say we're family cause I know we are, but this is for you guys right now," Logan said. Carlos nodded his head.

"No you guys are family, come on," Kendall said. Logan and Carlos shared a look before standing up together.

-Landslide-

Adam and Cooper were in the NICU again. There was a nurse standing over their daughter checking her over when they arrived. She looked up at them with sadness in her eyes.

"Any improvement?" Adam asked softly. He knew there wasn't any, but he had to ask. He was hoping for good news, even if he knew he wouldn't get it.

"A little, but not much she's been moving her arms a bit but she tires really easily," the nurse said. Adam and Cooper nodded their heads and the nurse left to give them some privacy.

"There's our beautiful little daughter," Cooper said looking at her with tears in his eyes. She didn't look any different than she had the night before. Her eyes were barely open and she wasn't moved other than her chest moving up and down with help from the machines.

Cooper just placed his arm around Adam's waist and pulled him close. Adam leaned against Cooper. They both looked over their shoulder when Dr. Herman walked into the room with Kendall, James, Jake, Kyle Leora, Jennifer, Katie, Logan, Carlos, and Blaine.

"Hello boys," Dr. Herman greeted them with a sad sympathetic smile. Cooper just gave him a nod of acknowledgement.

"I can't stand to see her like this, hooked up to all this stuff" Adam said looking at the machines she was attached to. Adam then looked up at Dr. Herman. "Is there any point to this?" he asked.

"Well, sometimes parents decide to unplug the machines and…let nature take it's course," Dr. Herman said slowly looking at Adam and Cooper.

"Well Coop, I think we have a decision to make," Adam said looking at Cooper. He saw Kendall and James looking at him from behind Cooper as well. He knew they wouldn't say anything, this was for him and Cooper to decide.

"Wait, are you saying this is it for her?" Cooper asked looking up from his daughter to Dr. Herman.

"Well if you're asking for my medical opinion, I'd say she has very little chance to survive on her own," Dr. Herman said looking over at Logan.

"What do you say," Cooper asked looking at Logan as well. He was a doctor too and he may not specialize in this area, but he was smart. Logan took a deep breath and sighed before answering.

"I've got to agree, but I think there is still a chance for her," Logan said looking at Adam and Cooper.

"Well, I think that she deserves a chance to experience life," Adam said pausing for a moment to gather himself. "Not hooked up to all these machines," he said slowly looking up at Cooper. He then leaned into Cooper as a few tears slipped down his cheeks.

"I-I think he's right," Cooper said looking at the doctor. He wasn't able to look at anyone else, he didn't want to see their faces of shock. He was sure they were shocked, but it wasn't their decision to make. It was his and Adam's, and no one said anything about it.

"Ok then, I'll send in a nurse with some forms for you two to sign," Dr. Herman said nodding his head.

"Cooper let's go for a walk," James said placing a hand on Cooper's shoulder.

"No, I don't wanna leave," Cooper said his lips quivering as looked at his daughter. He tried to move closer to her but James steered him towards the door.

"Just for a second, come on," James urged him while leading him out of the room.

"I'll come with," Blaine offered.

"Me too," Kyle said. as he followed the two out to the hallway. Once they were out there Cooper walked over to the wall away from the door and leaned against it. He left his tears fall.

"I can't take this," Cooper said looking at the ground.

"Hey, this is hard I know," James said placing his hands on Cooper's shoulders in a comforting manner. "Look sometimes you just gotta put one foot in front of the other even if you don't know where you going," he said.

"I feel like I'm gonna lose it," Cooper admitted his hand coming up to run through his hair. He had been acting like he wasn't scared for Adam's sake and he was being strong for him, but he wasn't sure how much longer he could hold the charade.

"No your not," Blaine said walking up to his brother. "I have never seen you as together as you were yesterday and today Coop. You're gonna make it through this," he assured his younger brother looking him in the eyes.

"Yeah you're doing great," Kyle piped up.

"Look, Adam needs you right now more than ever, Cooper, you've gotta stay focused and when you think you've got nothing left to give you just gotta give more," James said stepping back up to Cooper.

"I don't know if I can Mr. Knight," Cooper said shaking as he tried to fight the sobs that were raking through his body. James looked at Blaine and Kyle for a moment before he turned back to Cooper.

"I know this isn't politically correct to say, but you're the man and Adam needs you to be strong right now," James said placing a hand on Cooper's shoulder.

"I know, I know," Cooper sighed biting his lip. He looked down at the floor as more tears came. He knew James was right that Adam needed him to be strong, but he wasn't as strong as everyone thought he was. He was scared that something was going to go wrong, especially now that he and Adam decided to turn the machines off. Cooper didn't regret the decision. No he thought she did deserve to live her life off the machines however long it be.

"Hey guys give us a second," James said to Blaine and Kyle.

"Uh, yeah, I'm kind of thirsty and I think there's a vending machine around here somewhere," Kyle said nodding his head. He and Blaine walked away from the two and down the hallway. James sighed and took a step back from Cooper and looked at him.

"Look Cooper, I know I'm not your dad, but over these last few months I've come to see you as a son. I'm gonna help you through this," James said reassuringly. Cooper looked up at James.

"It all just happened so fast," Cooper said shaking his head. "Not even a year ago things were simple. We were just two high school juniors, I was on the football team and Adam was in theater, then he got pregnant," Cooper said taking a few deep breaths to calm himself down. "I am sorry Mr. Knight, but it took me a long time to get used to the thought of being a dad and now that I am one…" Cooper said looking to the window that led into the NICU where Kendall, Jake, and Leora were all hugging Adam who seemed to be crying. "I want it more than anything in the world," Cooper said his tears free flowing now. He wasn't fighting them anymore. "It-it's just too much, h-how do I deal with it all?" he asked.

"Look Cooper, everyone knows that there's good and there's bad, ok," James said using his hands to show good and bad. Cooper nodded his head showing that he was listening to James. "Everyone knows the good and no one ever thinks that the bad stuff will happen to them. Then one day, bam, it does and everything goes crazy and you're gonna feel like there is no way to ever go on, but the day goes by, and then the next, and soon it's a week, a month, and a year. You'll look back and think, 'hey I got through that, I don't know how, but I did,' I'm not gonna lie and say it gets better or easier either, it just becomes bearable as time goes on and eventually it will fade to just another memory," James said looking at Cooper.

"I am not gonna let him down Mr. Knight," Cooper said looking up at James.

"I know," James said. Cooper moved over to James and gave him a hug. James hugged him back knowing that Cooper needed it right now.

"For what it's worth, you and Kendall are more of fathers to me that my dad ever was," Cooper said. James just tightened his hold on Cooper and nodded his head.

-Landslide-

Adam handed Cooper the pen after he signed the forms saying he didn't want his daughter hooked up to the machines. Cooper signed it and handed the form back to the nurse. Kendall, James, Jennifer, Katie, Jake, Leora, Kyle, and Blaine were all in the room once more. Logan and Carlos were out in the hallway giving the Knights and the Anderson boys some space. Everyone was watching the two. The nurse took the papers and left. A few nurses came in and started detaching her from the machine.

"Can I hold her?" Adam asked. He knew her chances of surviving had drastically lowered, and he wanted to hold her before she…he couldn't even finish that thought. He just wanted to hold his daughter at least once.

One of the nurses nodded her head. Once all the tubes and wires were clear of her, her feeding tube being the only thing left she wrapped the baby up in a blanket and carefully handed her to Adam. The nurses left to give them some privacy.

Adam looked down at her and his heart swelled with emotions and Cooper was at his side looking down at her as well. She was breathing, but just barely. She wasn't really moving her arms and her eyes hadn't opened yet.

"What do we do now?" Adam asked looking up at his dads.

"I think we should all just hold her," Kendall said slowly. Adam looked up at Kendall and nodded his head. He carefully eased her into Kendall's arms.

"Do you think that's a good idea?" Jennifer asked looking at Kendall.

"I don't know what to think mom, but just lets do this," Kendall said as he looked down at his granddaughter with teary eyes. "Hey there little one, I'm your grandfather," he said tears welling in his eyes. James moved closer to Kendall. "I love you so much baby girl, I've been looking forward to meeting you," he said biting his lip. James carefully took the baby from him and Kendall turned to his mother and she hugged him.

"I'm your other grandpa," James said looking down at her. He felt tears coming too as he talked to her and told her he loved just as much as Kendall did. "I've waiting for you too. I'll admit at first I wasn't happy about you, but after I got over the shock and got used to the idea of having a grandbaby I got excited. I'm happy to finally meet you baby girl," he said tears slipping down his cheeks.

Jake was next. He took her from James and looked down at her. "Hi, I guess I'm your uncle Jake," Jake said slowly not used to the idea of actually being an uncle yet. He smiled down at her. "I might not be around much but that won't mean I don't care about you," he said softly. He knew if she survived this that he would get to see her since he'd be in college in a few months. He passed her onto Leora.

"I'm your aunt Leora," Leora said with a smile. She seemed to be more comfortable with the thought than Jake. "Growing up I had a really cool auntie and awesome grandma who both helped me learn to be a girl," she said looking up at Katie who was smiling at her. "I know you don't have a mother, not that there's anything wrong with it, but I will be there to help you when you dad and papa can't," she said looking up at Adam and Cooper. They both had tears in there eyes. Leora passed her onto Kyle.

"Sup, I'm your awesome uncle Kyle," Kyle said smiling at Jake who just rolled his eyes. "I'm much cooler than Jake and Leora combined, I may not be able to help you with girl problems, but if you ever want to learn how to burp the alphabet I'm your guy" he said looking down at her for a moment. He earned a few chuckles from the others around him. It was such a Kyle thing to say though and no one said anything. "I remember when I was little Adam and I were on this ride at the fair together. It was really high up and I didn't know any better and I stood up and nearly fell and Adam was there to pull me back in. My point is if you ever feel like you're falling away from us don't worry," Kyle said chocking up a bit. He swallowed the lump in his throat and continued on. "we'll all be here to either pull you back in or catch you at least," he said a tear slipping down his cheek. He then turned and handed her to Katie who had tears in her eyes. Kyle turned away trying to hide his tears. James moved to his side and pulled him into a hug. Kyle let him and just pressed his face into chest.

"Wow, my first great niece," Katie said slowly as she looked down at the tiny baby in her arms. "Hi I'm your great auntie Katie, I taught Leora a lot of how to be a girl and if you ever need help and she's not there I'll be there for you," she said looking down at the baby.

Jennifer was next. She looked down at her great granddaughter with tears in her eyes. "Hi there, I'm your grandma Jen," she said. She knew it would matter that she was called just grandma. "I'm the one who taught both Katie and Leora all they think they know. If they don't know the answers I will," she said. She started to choke up and couldn't say anymore but she knew she got her point across. She turned to Blaine and handed her over.

"I'm your uncle Blaine and Kyle has nothing on me," Blaine said glancing up at Kyle who's jaw dropped. Leora and Jake had to stifle a laugh. "I'm way cooler than him. I'll admit I didn't know about you until about a month ago, but I already love you and I will be there for you if you ever need me," he said. Cooper smiled at Blaine glad that he had at least one of his family members here to be a part of her life.

Adam took his daughter from Blaine and looked down at her again. His eyes were wet with fresh tears. He held her close to him as he looked down at her before looking up at the others.

"Let's give these two some time alone with her," James said catching on to what Adam wanted. Everyone nodded their heads and left the room.

"Hey there my sweet little girl, I'm your papa," Adam said tears slipping down his cheeks. "I love you so much, more than anything in the world," he said looking down at her. He brought a hand up to her face and stroked her cheek gently. "You are going to survive this, I know this because you're a Knight like me and you're a fighter, you're going to make it through this you hear," he said. He knew her chances had decreased when the machines were stopped, but he wanted to believe that she'd make it. It helped him. "You're also an Anderson like your father and you're probably gonna be stubborn like him, and no matter what life throws at him he pushes through and he's a survivor just like you're going to be," he said. He looked up at Cooper who looked like he wanted to hold her but wasn't saying anything. Adam held her out and carefully eased her into Cooper's arms.

"Hi," Cooper said unable to say anything else. He took a deep breath and found his voice again. "I'm your dad, you've caused a lot of problems for some people little missy, but I wouldn't expect anything less from you. You are your papa's girl," he said glancing up at Adam. "It's true and you know it Addie," he said.

"Yeah," Adam said nodding his head a small smile tugging at his lips.

"I've got the perfect name for you, if your papa agrees," Cooper said looking up at Adam.

"What?" Adam asked.

"Miri," Cooper said looking down at his daughter once more. "Miri Anne Anderson," he said. The name just sounded right.

"It's perfect," Adam said looking down at her as well. "Where'd you come up with that name?" he asked.

"A new friend helped me," Cooper said smiling at the thought of Annie.

"It's perfect, Miri our little miracle," Adam said. Cooper looked down at Miri and saw her eyes were open. He saw two big brown eyes looking up at him. His heart soared at that. He hadn't seen her open her eyes yet.

"Addie look," Cooper said. Adam looked and gasped. Miri's eyes were wide and looking around. Adam's hand came up to his mouth as he looked at her. Cooper looked up and locked eyes with him for a moment. They both smiled at one another before looking back down at Miri.

A nurse walked into the room to check on the other baby, but stopped when she saw Adam and Cooper holding Miri and their shocked expressions.

"Something wrong boys, is she…" she trailed off.

"No, the opposite, I think," Cooper said his eyes never leaving Miri. The nurse looked confused and walked over to them. She looked down at the baby and smiled.

"Oh my, it looks like she's stronger than we thought," she said.

"Is this a good sign then?" Adam asked looking up at her.

"Yes, she seems to be breathing fine too," The nurse said smiling at them.

Cooper felt a wave of relief wash through him, maybe, just maybe Miri would pull through this. The nurse took Miri and put her back in her incubator. Miri seemed to be a bit more lively too. She was moving her arms around and curling her toes.

"I'll go let Dr. Herman know what's going on," the nurse said. Adam and Cooper nodded their heads. She checked on the other baby and left.

Adam and Cooper looked at one another before both heading to the door. They walked out to the hallway where everyone was either sitting or standing. There was only a few chairs out here.

"Something wrong?" James asked worried things had taken a turn for the worse.

"No, I don't know what happened, but she's opened her eyes and she seems to be breathing on her own pretty good," Adam said a small smile tugging at his lips. Cooper knew he didn't want to get his hopes up, but this was a big improvement.

"Really?" Logan asked looking up at the two. Adam and Cooper both nodded their heads

"Yeah, we finally decided on a name though," Adam said.

"Miri," Cooper said. Everyone shared a look.

"That's pretty," Leora said speaking up.

"Where on earth did you come up with that name?" Adam asked looking at Cooper.

Cooper told him and everyone else about running into Annie right before Adam's water broke. He left out the part about him braking down in the hallway and crying. No one needed to know that. He told them about the doll's name that it was still in his jacket pocket that was in Adam's room.

"It's the perfect name for her," Adam said.

Dr. Herman walked down the hallway towards them. He looked at Adam and Cooper before walking into the NICU. They followed him in and walked over to Miri as he examined her and checked her.

"It's a miracle," Dr. Herman said looking at the two.

"She's improved?" Adam asked.

"It would appear so," Dr. Herman said.

"She's a fighter just like her papa," Cooper said looking lovingly at Adam who blushed at the compliment.

"I wouldn't get your hope up too much boys, but this is an improvement and if this keeps up by tomorrow I think she really stands a chance," Dr. Herman said.

Adam and Cooper stood there side by side looking at Miri. They were both in shock that she improved a bit, but knew things could take a turn for the worse again. They didn't want to think about that right now. They had hope and wanted to cling to it even it was a bit naïve of them.

"Now would be a good time to name her," Dr. Herman said.

"Miri," Cooper said.

"Anne," Adam said. "Miri Anne," he said putting the two names together. Dr. Herman nodded his head. He left the room.

**So this was an intense chapter to write and it took a few drafts and I almost wanted to end it after the Cooper/James scene, but I feel as though I leave clifhangers too much somtimes. I know nowadays that the survival rate of premature babies is higher but dealing with it is scary and escecially so when the baby is way under developed as Miri's lungs are. What do you think? **

**Always **

**OUTOFMYMIND**


	38. Survivor

**I would like to thank,**_ Franches, Beckyyy, Kameslover3, Mystery Girl 911,CUTE CARGAN LOVE, Chey21, and DeniseDEMD _**for all taking the extra time to revirew on the last chapter. Thank you it means so much to me to hear your thoughts so keep them coming. **

**Chapter 38: Survivor**

Adam and Cooper were sitting beside Miri's incubator. Everyone else had gone home in a better mood. They were all happy that Miri was getting better. She seemed to be making improvements through the night. She was four days old now and breathing on her own just fine now. Dr. Herman was baffled, yet happy about the turn of events. He was getting more and more hopeful. Things were looking up.

Brooke and Eli had shown up shortly after Miri had been deemed getting better. They apologized for being late since Brooke had missed her flight out for Jake's graduation and Eli had been on his flight home by the time he got the phone call about Adam going into labor. They got the chance to meet her and if Adam hadn't known they were divorced he would've thought they were still married with the way they talked to one another.

Adam refused to leave Miri and Dr. Herman understood. Adam had been released from the hospital a few days ago, but he was at the hospital all the time with Miri. Cooper was as well. He still had a few days of school left, but he came straight back to the hospital afterwards. They both had yet to see the other family here for their baby. That baby seemed to be getting stronger as well. The nurses talked about the two dads. Cooper and Adam just seemed to miss them. Cooper just wanted to see Annie again and give her her doll back. He was sure that she missed her.

"I told you she was a survivor didn't I?" Adam asked looking at Cooper.

"Yeah, she's a fighter I'll give her that," Cooper said nodding his head, "she gets it from her papa," he added smiling.

"It's still a bit weird thinking of myself as a dad," Adam said slowly as he looked down at Miri.

"I know, I mean we're only seventeen and we'll be seniors in high school in a few months," Cooper said.

"Oh god, don't remind me," Adam said. Cooper laughed and pulled Adam closer to him. He placed his arms around him and rested his head on Adam's shoulder. The door behind them opened and Cooper looked over his shoulder. He saw a man walk in to the room. He looked to be in his mid twenties and had blonde hair and dark eyes. He was wearing a t shirt and jeans. He looked at them.

"Ah, so you're the other parents I hear the nurses talking about," the man said. "She's beautiful," he said gesturing to Miri.

"Thanks, so's yours," Cooper said. He had taken a peek at the other baby. She looked healthier than Miri. She had the same light hair color as him and her face just looked fuller than Miri's but Miri would get there.

"I'm Luke," he said walking over to them.

"I'm Cooper and this is my boyfriend Adam," Cooper said pointing to himself.

"This your first time?" Luke asked moving over to them and looking down at Miri.

"Yeah, she's three months early, but she's getting better," Adam said.

"Kara's my second," Luke said.

"You wouldn't happen to have an older daughter named Annie would you?" Cooper asked.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Luke asked shocked. Cooper walked over to his jacket and pulled her doll out.

"A few days ago before Adam's water broke I was talking to a little girl and she told me her sister was born early and she had this with her and your partner came and got her and as he was scolding her for running off she must've dropped her doll," Cooper said holding up the doll.

"My husband Mike," Luke said nodding his head.

"I picked her up and tried to find them but they were gone when I rounded the corner and then things got crazy," Cooper said looking over at Miri.

"Oh, Annie's been looking for her," Luke said taking the doll. "Thank you so much," he said.

"Your welcome," Cooper said smiling.

"So your daughter got a name yet," Luke asked looking down at Miri.

"Miri Anne Anderson," Cooper said smiling.

"Miri is a pretty name," Luke said, "it was my sister's name and she died in a fire when we were young. This doll was Miri's actually and one of the few things of hers that had survived the fire. She had named the doll Annie and that was where I got Annie's name. Annie found the doll and I told her about Miri and she renamed the doll after her," he said.

"Well I'm glad cause it helped us find the perfect name for our daughter," Cooper said.

"Annie's gonna freak when she finds out her name, she's been in here insisting that her new friend Cooper was her dad," Luke said pointing to Miri. Cooper smiled at that.

"She's a sweet kid," Cooper said. Luke smiled and nodded his head.

"What about Kara, how is she?" Adam asked looking in her direction.

"She's getting better with each day, but she won't open her eyes yet," Luke said. Adam and Cooper nodded their heads. They had heard the nurses talking about her and that something might be wrong with her sight.

"Or she just might not want to open her eyes," Adam said.

"That's what I said," Luke said smiling at Adam. He then walked over to his daughter. Cooper walked over to her and looked down at her. The door opened and two voices were heard.

"Papa."

"Luke."

Cooper looked up and saw Annie and the man who had taken her, he now knew was Mike. Annie looked at Cooper and smiled at him.

"Cooper," Annie said running over to him.

"You're the boy she was talking to," Mike said looking at Cooper.

"My names Cooper and this is Adam. I actually found something Annie dropped," Cooper said looking up at Luke who was holding the doll as he walked over. Cooper took the doll from Luke and showed Annie. Her face lit up and she grabbed her doll and hugged it.

"Miri," she said hugging the doll tight.

"You dropped her and I tried to find you but you were gone before I could get there," Cooper explained looking at Mike.

"Sorry she ran off and I had to get back to Luke," Mike said.

"It's ok I understand, I mean I totally forgot about the doll these last few days with everything that's been going on," Cooper said looking at Miri.

"Thank you," Annie said.

"Your welcome," Cooper said smiling at Annie.

"Did you have your baby?" Annie asked looking up at Adam.

"Yep, this is her," Adam said pointing to Miri's incubator. Annie tried to peek in at her. Cooper looked at Luke and Mike who nodded their heads. Cooper picked Annie up so she could see her.

"She's smaller than Kara," Annie said.

"Wanna know her name?" Cooper asked.

"What?" Annie asked looking up at him.

"Miri," Cooper said smiling.

"Like my doll!" Annie exclaimed before bringing her hands to her mouth blushing. "Sorry," she said quickly. Cooper smiled and set her down.

"Yep, her name is Miri Ann Anderson," Adam said. Cooped looked over at Adam. He was starting to get the feeling that Adam just like saying her full name.

"Anne? That's like my name," Annie said. Cooper smiled and nodded his head.

"How old are you two, you like you're fresh out of high school," Mike said looking at Adam and Cooper. Adam snorted and covered his mouth. Annie ran over to Luke and stood next to him trying to peek at her sister.

"Sorry, but we're still in high school, we got one more year," Adam said.

"Really?" Luke asked.

"Yeah, we made a mistake, but we've been blessed with a little girl and we hope to get the chance to raise her," Cooper said.

"We had Annie right out of high school, we're not going to judge you boys," Mike said looking at Luke.

"You were just out of high school I was in college," Luke said looking at Mike. Mike just laughed and smiled at his husband.

"But you love me," Mike said smiling.

"Sadly," Luke teased.

"How did you two meet?" Adam asked.

"I was a sophomore in high school with a brother in college and he had this really hot roommate," Mike said looking over at Luke who just rolled his eyes. "Anyways he shot me down and two years later when I was a senior and he was a junior in college I returned for another party. This time I was the nerdy kid I used to be, I bulked up and was a jock," he said.

"Man was he sexy," Luke said giving a low whistle. Adam and Cooper laughed lightly.

"Anyways I wanted to show my brother's roommate that I could have anyone I wanted and it worked and he came after me, but by that point I had met Luke," Mike said.

"Yep and no way was I letting him slip through my fingers," Luke said smiling as he walked over to Mike with Annie.

"Yep and a year and a half later we had Annie," Mike said looking over at Annie who hadn't been paying any attention to them but to her sister. She had pulled up a chair and was leaning against it looking at Kara.

"What about you two, how'd you meet?" Luke asked interested.

"Cooper's a jock like my older brother and they were friends and one day out of the blue he just asked me out," Adam said.

"I'd been scared to ask him out because of his brother, I mean we were friends and I didn't want him to hate me, but when you're in love you just know," Cooper said. Adam smiled and nodded his head.

"Yeah, I mean even though I was drunk off my ass when I met Mike I knew he was something special," Luke said placing an arm around his husband. Mike smiled at Luke. Annie was still oblivious to everything around her. She just had eyes for her baby sister.

"When will she be big enough to play with?" Annie asked looking at her dads.

"Not for awhile sweetie," Luke said placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Ok, I'll wait, I've still got Miri," Annie said holding up her doll.

-Landslide-

Kendall sighed as he sat down on the couch. He looked at his watch. He wanted to go see Miri again and see how Adam was doing, but James was taking forever to get ready. With James five minutes never truly meant five minutes.

"James!" Kendall hollered.

"Just a minute," James said. Kendall rolled his eyes and stood up, a minute was an improvement over five, but it still took longer than a minute. He walked out to the hallway where James was talking to Jake.

"I'll be with Damien, it won't be that big of deal," Jake said.

"What won't be that big of deal," Kendall asked.

"Oh next month there's a tour of the UCLA campus for incoming freshman," Jake said turning to Kendall. It was then Kendall noticed the papers in Jake's hands.

"Yeah and he expects us to let him go alone," James said.

"I won't be alone and I won't be staying over night. It's a half hour drive form here," Jake said letting his annoyance show.

"It's still a month away, as it gets closer we'll let you know, now I want to leave," Kendall said looking at James.

"Ok, ok we're going," James said, "we'll talk later Jake," he said. Jake just nodded his head and walked down the hall to his bedroom. Kendall walked up to James and grabbed his hand and started for the door.

"Dad, Pops," Kyle said running down the stairs.

"What Kyle?" Kendall asked turning to his youngest son.

"Lilly and Miles want to go to the mall can I go too?" Kyle asked.

"Go ahead, you know your curfew," Kendall said. Kyle nodded his head and ran past them with his cell phone in his hands. "That was Jake and Kyle, let's go before Leora wants something," Kendall said starting for the door once more. They made their way out to James' car and got in. James started driving. Kendall sat back in his seat and tried to relax a bit. James reached over and grabbed his hand.

"Relax Kendall, Miri is getting better," James said.

"I know," Kendall said, "I've been thinking though," he said slowly.

"Never a good sign," James joked. Kendall squeezed James' hand in retaliation. "Ok sorry, what," he said.

"The twins will be sixteen soon," Kendall said.

"God don't remind me," James sighed.

"Yeah, we're old, but they're gonna want to get their licenses," Kendall said. James groaned and nodded his head.

"And a car," James added.

"We'll have to talk to them about it, I mean we can do what we did with Jake and get used cars," Kendall said.

"Cars?" James asked.

"Yes twins doesn't mean they have to share everything," Kendall said.

"I know, but can we afford two cars," James asked.

"Two used ones yeah," Kendall said nodding his head.

"Can we wait until the fall to talk about this," James said.

"Yeah, but we're going to have to talk to Adam about this too, I mean Cooper's got a car already," Kendall said.

"Yeah, he'll understand, I mean we will be helping him with his daughter," James said.

"True," Kendall said nodding his head.

"I've been thinking you'll start paternity a month before the baby and get like six weeks afterwards," James said.

"Yeah," Kendall said.

"I was thinking maybe once you get back to work I could take some time off and take care of the girls," James said.

"Like a semi retirement?" Kendall asked.

"Maybe permanent," James said slowly.

"What? You've got your dream job," Kendall said looking over at James who was staring at the road.

"Come on Kendall this is like Big Time Rush, modeling could only last so long. I mean next month I'll be thirty eight," James said.

"So, you're still beautiful, you don't have grey hair yet and your face is flawless," Kendall said.

"You have to say that you're my husband," James said as he finally pulled into the hospital's parking lot. He moved to get out of the car, but Kendall stopped him.

"I mean it James, you're gorgeous," Kendall said softly as he pulled James closer to him. He locked eyes with the brunette. "You've got quite a few years before you have to stop modeling, I say take a year or two off, by that point Adam and Cooper will be better at taking care of Miri and Kyle and Leora will be old enough and know enough to watch Jenny," he said.

"Ok," James said smiling. They got out of the car and James joined Kendall.

"Now come, on I want to go see our grandbaby," Kendall said grabbing James' hand and pulling him towards the entrance.

"That makes us sound old," James said letting his head fall forward.

"Relax sweetheart, we're only turning thirty eight," Kendall said. James just laughed and allowed Kendall to pull him to the NICU.

-Landslide-

Logan sighed as he hung up the phone. Carlos had called saying he wasn't going to be home until late. He was shooting some test scenes for his show and things were taking longer than he expected. Logan had known that this was coming. Logan walked back out to the living room where Lilly, Layla, and Miles were watching TV. They had been waiting for Carlos to get home so they could go out to eat, but that was ruined. Now it would be just the four of them.

"When's papi getting here?" Layla asked.

"He's gotta work late some of the scenes they're shooting aren't working or something, he wont' be home till late," Logan said. He didn't miss the way Layla's smile falters or the flash in Lilly's eyes.

"I guess it's just the four of is then," Logan said. Lilly and Layla nodded their heads. The three kids got up from the couch and headed out the door.

Logan lingered a moment thinking about what had just happened. Was this the way things had gone when he started working more and more. Was Carlos going to do the same thing, then again he did say he'd be working 18 hours days. He did warn Logan. He was going to have to talk to the girls soon.

Logan made his way out to the car where the kids were waiting. Logan got into the car without a word and started driving. He was too busy worrying about what the girls thought of Carlos' new job. He'd have to sit them down and explain things to them. The arrived at Hill's Diner several minutes later. Lilly and Layla were talking to Miles who had never been to the diner. They were telling all about the food and how good it was. They seemed distracted from the fact that Carlos wasn't here and that was a good sign.

"It's amazing," Lilly said.

"Yes their pies are the best too," Layla said.

"I agree, and as you know Lay and I hardly agree on anything," Lilly said as they walked in.

They sat down in a booth together and got their menus and ordered drinks.

"Wow, I don't know what to try now," Miles said he looked down at his menu.

"Dad," Lilly said looking at Logan. Logan looked at her a moment before smiling. He knew what she was thinking.

"As a first timer you have to try the Hill burger, it's a tradition that we do," Logan said. Miles looked confused.

"Kendall, James, Carlos, and I have been coming here for years and as the kids got older we brought them with and the first thing they had here was the Hill burger," Logan explained. "They had the kid version of it, but still," he said.

"Ok then," Miles said nodding his head.

"It's got everything on it though, so anything you don't like," Logan asked.

"I'm not a picky eater, I'll try anything once," Miles said. Logan smiled and nodded his head.

Their waitress came back and took their orders. The four of them sat down talking. They talked about Miri. Over the last few days they had gone to see her and talked to Adam and Cooper for a bit. They were all happy that Miri was getting better. They also talked about school since Lilly and Miles still had a few more days.

Eventually their food was brought out. The three Mitchells looked at Miles. He took his first bite and smiled.

"Told you the food here was amazing," Lilly said.

"I never doubted you Lil," Miles said laughing.

The four continued their meal talking and laughing. Logan sat back and looked at Miles. He had been with them for a few weeks now and he was starting to feel like family. Police were having trouble locating either of Miles parents so it looked like he was going to be around for awhile. Logan knew becoming a foster parent was going to be a lot of work, but he didn't want Miles shipped off to some family that didn't care about him. He was starting to care about Miles and see him as the son he never had.

Logan pushed that thought from his head right now. He knew he'd have to talk to Carlos first before he made any plans to become foster parents or anything like that. He wasn't sure where Carlos stood with Miles. He knew Carlos liked Miles and was willing to let him stay with them, but for how long.

-Landslide-

"I don't think they'll go for it," Jake sighed as he shifted his cell phone against his ear.

"It's just a tour of campus," Damien said annoyed.

"I know, but they don't trust me or something, I don't know," Jake said looking up at the ceiling. He knew it was the trust part. James was still upset over the whole almost losing his kidney thing.

"It's not like we're gonna sneak off the tour and have sex in a closet or something," Damien joked.

"I know, but they're on the fence right now. They'd said they'd talk about it later which is usually a no," Jake said.

"You never know," Damien said.

"Whatever, if they want to go they can, it's not really anything that interesting," Jake said.

"So, how's Adam?" Damien asked changing the subject.

"He's getting better, he won't leave Miri's side though," Jake said. He knew Adam was worried something might happen if he left her, and he had every right to be worried. A few days ago Miri had been so close to dying. Jake was surprised by her recovery. He liked to think that it was their love for her and their encouragement that helped her survive. It was like she could tell she was loved and wanted to stay with them.

"God I am so bored," Damien sighed.

"Yeah me too," Jake said.

"My parents left an hour ago and I've got nothing to do," Damien said, "I mean I even called Marissa and Clarissa to see if they wanted to do something," he said.

"Wow you must be bored," Jake said laughing, "I told you I'd totally come over if it weren't for my dads being in the living room. I'd walk past and they'd have a million and one questions and not let me go and we'd get in a fight it's not worth it," he said shaking his head even though Damien couldn't see him.

"I know and talking to you is enough," Damien said.

"What does it get you off?" Jake teased.

"No what really gets me off is your mouth," Damien replied. Jake chocked and sat up in his bed. He heard laughter, but that wasn't what he was focusing on. Damien's words were still ringing in his head. He and Damien had been working things up to sex. They hadn't gone all the way just yet, but they had blown one another and few things.

"Really now what about my mouth do you like?" Jake asked laying back his hand moving down to palm his growing erection.

"Shit Jake, are we really gonna do this?" Damien asked his voice rough.

"Not if you don't tell me what you like," Jake hissed as he pressed down on his cock. Damien groaned.

"Your tongue, it's amazing," Damien said, "I knew just from making out that it would be good when you blew me," he said. Jake groaned.

"You make me sound like a slut," Jake teased. Damien chuckled.

"You are, for my dick," Damien said.

"I am," Jake gasped as he popped the button of his jeans. "God Day I'm so hard and it's all because of you," he said as he put his hand in his boxers and grabbed his cock. He moaned lightly as he stroked himself.

"Mhmm, what do you like about me?" Damien asked. Jake froze as he heard movement in the hallway and voices.

"Shit," Jake hissed worried someone was coming towards his room. He pulled his hand from his boxers and listened carefully.

"What's wrong?" Damien asked. Jake heard his dads going up stairs and he relaxed a bit.

"I thought someone was coming, but they're just going upstairs," Jake said.

"Good, wouldn't want them walking in on you jerking off now would we?" Damien asked. Those words shot straight to Jake's groin. Jake moaned and nodded his head even though Damien couldn't see him.

"God Day, I want you so bad," Jake gasped.

"Have you ever fingered yourself?" Damien asked. Jake gasped and he nearly drooped his phone in shock.

"Maybe," Jake said slowly as he placed his phone back to his ear. Damien moaned and Jake's cock throbbed. Jake wedged his phone between his ear and his shoulder.

"Were you thinking of me?" Damien asked.

"Always," Jake said.

"That's hot," Damien said.

"God Day only you," Jake said as he pushed his pants and boxers off.

"Only me what?" Damien asked.

"Could get me to do something so naughty," Jake said smirking as Damien gasped. He brought his fingers up to his lips and started to suck on them getting them nice and wet for what he was about to do.

"Are you really going to?" Damien asked. Jake hummed around his fingers. Once he deemed them wet enough he spread his legs and brought them down to his entrance.

"God Day, how would you do it?" Jake gasped.

"I'd start by teasing you a bit," Damien said lowly. Jake pressed his finger teasingly against his hole. "I'd ease one finger in and slowly pump it in and out to torture you before adding another," Damien said. Jake moaned as he pressed a finger in and pumped it to get used to the feeling before adding another finger.

"God Day so good," Jake panted.

"Mhmm, I wish you were here," Damien said.

"Yeah," Jake said.

"Yeah I want to thrust my big thick cock up your ass," Damien said. Jake gasped and moaned as he added another finger just imagining Damien was here.

"Yeah fill my tight little hole," Jake said. Damien gasped and moaned.

"Mmm, Jake I'd pound into you so hard," Damien said. Jake gasped as his fingers brushed over his sweet spot. He moaned out Damien's name and felt his orgasm building faster. Damien continued to talk dirty and Jake whimpered as he tried to keep his volume down.

"Ngh…god Damien," Jake panted and he fell over the edge with a soft cry of Damien's name. He heard Damien groan his name as he came as well. They both fell silent for a moment.

"That was hot," Damien said.

"Yeah, can't wait to do it for real," Jake said.

"Soon," Damien said laughing.

"I hope so," Jake said. He knew it would happen when ever it happened, but he was getting a bit eager. They were progressing to it and actually having sex was the next step. Now it all depended on when they got some alone time.

-Landslide-

Carlos yawned as he walked into the house. It was quiet as he had expected. Shooting test scenes had taken longer than he had thought. It was almost ten at night and he wanted nothing more than to fall into bed and go to sleep. He stopped when he saw the light on in Logan's den. He frowned, he should be sleeping by now.

Carlos walked down the hallway his tiredness forgotten. He knocked on the door lightly before opening it. He saw Logan look up from his desk where there were papers. Logan put the papers in his drawer.

"Hey Los," Logan said standing up.

"What are you still doing up?" Carlos asked looking at where the papers had been.

"Just looking at some paper work on a patient, it's doctor stuff," Logan said. Carlos nodded his head. "I guess I lost track of time," he said.

"Yeah, seems like it," Carlos said smiling at Logan. Logan stood up and walked over to Carlos. He draped his arms around his neck and kissed him on the lips.

"You missed going to Hill's. Miles went there for the first time," Logan said.

"Did he get the Hill burger?" Carlos asked teasingly.

"Actually, yeah he did," Logan said.

"And?" Carlos asked interested to know what Miles thought.

"He liked it and Lilly got smug because she was bragging about the food to him," Logan said laughing.

"She got that from you," Carlos said shaking his head.

"Yeah, well I'm an awesome role model," Logan said, "now," he added.

"Stop it," Carlos said knowing where this was going.

"We're going to have to talk to the girls," Logan said. Carlos arched an eyebrow in confusion. "When I told the girl you weren't coming home Layla looked hurt and I think Lilly got angry whether at you for not coming home or her thinking I drove you away," he said.

"You didn't drive me away," Carlos assured his husband.

"I know, but we've got to talk to the girls," Logan said.

Carlos nodded his head in agreement. Logan was right, Carlos had almost forgotten the effect Logan leaving had had on the girls. He didn't want them to think he was leaving now.

**So there you go another chapter. I really liked writing this chapter, it was a bit happier than the last. This chapter and the last one was inspired by the song Survivor by Reba McEntire. I also brought Annie back and she will be making reappearances in the future. I don't know how many chapters are left in this, but I don't want this to be like a hundred chapters. I might end this and start a sequel where it picks up where this will leave off. I just don't want this ****ridiculously long and going on and on forever. I might end this at the end of summer after baby Kames is born and start a sequel where Adam and Cooper are seniors and Jake's in college with Damien and everything else I set up here.**** What do you think? **

**Always **

**OUTOFMYMIND**


	39. Summer

**I would like to thank,**_ Franshes, Chey21, Mystery Girl 911,CUTE CARGAN LOVE, MariaDeLourdes, rainy dayz and silver dreams, DeniseDEMD, AkireAlev, Susuki6789, and MysteryFanfic _**for all taking the extra time to revirew on the last chapter. Thank you it means so much to me to hear your thoughts so keep them coming. **

**Chapter 39: Summer **

Jake sighed as he sat down in the back yard with Kyle, Damien, and Miles. It was summer vacation and the four of them were hanging out and getting outside like Kendall and James wanted to but still doing nothing as they wanted to. They all had a glass of cold lemonade as they sat in the mid-June summer heat.

School had been out for a month now and the guys were bored and Leora would be leaving for her writing camp soon. She had to promise to call home once a day if she could and Kendall was really emotional and they had to bring her to the camp still. Kendall was blaming the hormones, but Jake knew it was because Leora was his little princess.

"So, now what?" Kyle asked.

"This is it," Jake said leaning back in his chair and closing his eyes. "They said go outside they never said we had to do anything," he said.

"Smartass."

Jake opened his eyes and looked to the patio. James standing there looking at him and the others and he did not looked pleased.

"I'm just doing as you said pops," Jake said.

"I meant get out of the house and actually do something," James said.

"This is the only day I have off this week and I am doing something, I'm being lazy," Jake said grinning. James looked at Kyle who also looked at him. Kyle leaned over and knocked Jake's cup up and made him spill on himself.

"Dude," Jake shouted glaring at his brother. Kyle, Miles, Damien, and James all laughed at him.

"You deserved it," James called to him as he turned around and headed back into the house. Jake just glared at Kyle as he took his shirt off and whipped it at Kyle who ducked and the shirt landed on the ground behind him.

"I'm bored I'm gonna go see what Lilly is up to maybe we can head to the mall or something," Kyle said looking at Miles. Miles left with him and soon Jake and Damien were alone.

"Aren't you worried that you'll burn?" Damien asked looking at Jake as he laid back and let his eyes slip shut.

"Nah, I don't burn easily, I tan," Jake said

"So you're not gonna put a shirt on?" Damien asked.

"What do you not want me shirtless?" Jake asked sitting up and looking at his boyfriend.

"No I do, it's just…" Damien trailed off his eyes roaming over Jake's body. Jake grinned and stretched out on his chair. Damien just looked away from him. Jake laughed and just laid back.

"Jake we're leaving to bring Leora to camp," James called out the back door.

"Ok I'll be here being lazy," Jake called back. The camp was two hours away meaning Kendall and James wouldn't be back for hours. He didn't get a reply just a door closing and a car starting. He looked over at Damien who was staring at him once more. "So the house is empty," Jake said.

"Yeah," Damien said. Jake nodded his head as he sat up and grabbed his shirt from the ground.

"That means we don't have to sit out here anymore," Jake said slowly.

"Really?" Damien asked arching an eyebrow at Jake. Jake had his interest now.

"Yep, we can go play video games now," Jake said running for the door. Damien groaned and fell back in his chair. Jake laughed and shook his head. He looked over his shoulder at Damien.

"You're such a tease," Damien said getting up from his chair.

"Well yeah, cause you won't do anything about it," Jake teased. He ran inside and Damien took off after him. Damien caught him in the hallway right outside his bedroom causing Jake to drop his shirt. Jake laughed as Damien picked him up and carried him into his room.

"You're mine Knight," Damien said.

"Not yet," Jake sing songed playfully. Damien dropped Jake on his bed and Jake giggled as he bounced up and down.

"You are a tease Jacob Knight," Damien said climbing on the bed over Jake. Jake sat up with a grin.

"Yeah, but you love it," Jake said his hand coming to grab Damien's already hard cock and squeeze it lightly. Damien moaned at the contact. Jake just grinned and started to palm him. Damien let his head fall into the crook of Jake's neck. Jake opened Damien's jeans and started to stroke his cock. He gasped as he felt Damien nip at his shoulder. Jake tilted his head to the side to give Damien more access to his neck as he continued to stroke him

"Jake," Damien said his hand coming down to Jake's crotch. Jake let out a groan and turned his head to the side to face Damien. Damien grinned and connected their lips in a kiss. Damien opened Jake's jeans and his hand dove into his underwear. Jake felt himself getting close and broke the kiss. He pressed his head to the Damien's.

"You close?" Jake asked in his ear. Jake felt Damien nodded his head and was proud that he made Damien unable to speak. Jake felt his hand get wet with Damien's release and stroked him through his orgasm. Damien's shudder and his hand stilled as he squeezed Jake's cock. Jake moaned and his hips bucked. Damien's hand started moving again and Jake finally fell over the edge. He buried his face in Damien's shoulder.

"That was hot," Damien said as Jake grabbed come tissues to clean them up.

"Oh yeah," Jake said grinning. He grabbed Damien and sealed their lips together in a kiss that was slow and sweet despite what they had just done. Damien wrapped his arms around Jake and started to grope him. Jake smiled into the kiss and started to trail his lips down Damien's neck as his cell phone started ringing. Jake sighed and stopped.

"Don't," Damien said.

"That's Jon's ring tone, I have to," Jake said realizing his mistake too late. Damien tensed. "My boss," he added quickly.

"You have the day off," Damien said relaxing.

"I know, but I'm on call if someone can't come in, the joys of housekeeping," Jake said as he pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and answered it. Damien groaned and fell onto Jake's bed. Jake listened to his boss while looking apologetically at Damien.

-Landslide-

Adam sighed as he looked down at Miri. She had been in the hospital for a month. She was getting stronger as the days went on and she was getting bigger. Adam and Cooper visited her everyday. They had also made friends with Luke and Mike and Kara was getting better as well. She had finally opened her eyes and everything seemed fine. Annie was always happy to see Kara and Miri. She was just a ball of energy and always talking to Cooper and Adam. Kara was going home in a few days if she passed a few tests and got her weight up.

"I can't wait to bring her home," Adam said not even looking to his side where Cooper was. He only had eyes for Miri.

"I know, me either," Cooper said placing his arm around Adam.

"Well, we've got a few things we need to get done before she can leave," Dr. Herman said as he walked into the room.

"I know she's got to get her weight up and pass the car seat test," Adam said smiling at him as Dr. Herman moved about Miri checking her vitals and things like that. Adam was bouncing on his heels as he watched with a smile.

"She's getting better and I she might be able to go home soon," Dr. Herman said. Adam smiled at that. Dr. Herman talked about Miri's growth and her progress and how good she was doing. Adam was smiling and happy about that.

Once Dr. Herman left Adam turned to face Cooper, his smile still in place. Cooper was smiling as well. Adam leaned over and pecked him on the lips.

"We might get to take her home soon," Adam said excitedly.

"I know," Cooper said smiling as he looked down at Miri who was moving about in her incubator. She was wide awake and seemed to catch on to her dads excitement.

"He said as early as two weeks," Adam said giddy with excitement. Cooper smiled and pecked him on the lips.

"I know, but don't get your hopes up if it takes a bit longer," Cooper said.

"I know, but I really can't wait to take her home," Adam said looking down at Miri once more.

-Landslide-

Logan sighed as he sunk into the chair in his den. He and Carlos had just talked to the girls about Carlos working didn't mean he loved them any less and he told the girls he would work hard to spend as much time with them as he could when he was working. Lilly and Layla seemed to understand and he really hoped that they did. He didn't want them to get hurt by Carlos leaving them. He didn't want them to think that Carlos was abandoning them.

"Logie," Carlos said walking into the den. He shut the door behind him.

"So Layla's at Millie's then?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, but they understand you know," Carlos said walking over to him and around the desk so he was standing next to Logan.

"I know, but for how long," Logan sighed looking up at his husband. There was a knock at the door. "Come in," Logan said knowing it was Lilly since Layla was gone. The door opened and Lilly walked into the room.

"The guys and I are going to the mall," Lilly said.

"Why can't you have girl friends," Logan asked. Lilly laughed.

"Leora left for camp, everyone else left for summer vacation already, it's just Kyle and Miles," Lilly said smiling.

"Yeah just your boyfriend," Logan said making a face. Lilly laughed and walked over to Logan.

"Dad, it's just going to the mall for a bit don't worry," Lilly said smiling sweetly at him.

"Just the mall then," Logan said.

"Dad," Lilly whined.

"Just go Lilly," Carlos said.

"Thanks Papi," Lilly said hugging Carlos before turning.

"What I don't get a hug?" Logan asked. Lilly rolled her eyes but gave Logan a hug nonetheless. She turned and left. Carlos opened his mouth and Logan held a finger up until he heard the front door shut. Logan grinned and stood up. "We're alone," he said.

"You read my mind," Carlos said laughing. Logan grabbed Carlos and pulled him to him.

"When was the last time we had sex outside the bedroom?" Logan asked huskily. Carlos hummed as he leaned in closer to Logan.

"I can't remember," Carlos admitted.

"Why don't I remind you," Logan said lowly. Carlos grinned and brought his hands up to Logan's face and pulled him into a kiss. Logan pushed Carlos up onto his desk. Logan pushed his paper work aside and didn't care as it all fell to the floor.

"Logie," Carlos said shocked.

"You know you want me," Logan said as he pulled the Latino into another kiss. Carlos hummed in pleasure as Logan ran his hands up and down his sides and into his shirt. Soon Carlos' shirt was off and Logan was kissing down his neck to his chest. Carlos was gasping and moaning.

"Mm, Logie," Carlos hummed.

"God Los," Logan said standing up. He smashed their lips together.

Carlos moaned and started to claw and Logan's back through his shirt. His hand slipped around him and started to unbutton Logan's shirt. He pushed it off and ran his hands up and down Logan's chest and abs. That was one of the perks of having a doctor for a husband, he knew how to stay healthy and work out.

Logan started working on Carlos' pants and after a bit of shimming and lots of work they were off along with Carlos' underwear. Logan grabbed his cock and started to pump him. Carlos started to moan out in Spanish, like Logan liked. Logan grinned and started to pepper kisses along Carlos' neck.

"Logie I need you," Carlos panted. Logan held up three fingers to Carlos. They didn't have lube down here and Logan wasn't running upstairs. Carlos took the fingers into his mouth and got them nice and wet.

Logan set about preparing his husband quickly. Carlos moaned and groaned. He was thrusting back onto the fingers calling out in Spanish telling Logan to hurry up. After years of being married to the Latino Logan was sure he knew most of what Carlos was saying in Spanish. He was sure the girls knew Spanish better than him since Carlos had taught them all he knew and they took classes in school, not that they'd ever hear what their papi was saying right now.

"Logan now," Carlos said lifting his head to look at him. Logan smirked and withdrew his fingers. Carlos whimpered at the loss. Logan opened his pants and pushed them down with his underwear. He spit in his hand and lubed his cock as best he could. He pulled Carlos to the edge of the desk. He lifted one of Carlos' legs and placed is on his shoulder. He pressed himself to Carlos teasingly enjoying the whimper Carlos let out.

"You want it Los?" Logan asked as he pressed to him again. Carlos moaned and nodded his head.

"Si, papi," Carlos said. Logan grinned and pushed into Carlos. Carlos groaned and wrapped his other leg around Logan's waist. Logan grabbed the Latino's hips and started to thrust knowing if he waited Carlos would get mad at him.

Logan set a fast rhythm and Carlos was moaning and crying out as Logan hit his sweet spot. Carlos' back arched and he moved his hand to grab his erection. Logan swatted his hand away and grabbed him himself.

"That's my job," Logan said grinning. He stroked Carlos. Carlos' moans got louder and louder as he neared his orgasm. Logan worked harder and got Carlos over the edge. Logan pulled out remembering they weren't' wearing a condom and started to stroke himself and spilled his seed over Carlos' stomach. Carlos moaned as he felt the warm liquid hit his stomach.

Logan leaned over Carlos for a moment. He looked down at Carlos as he panted and tried to regulate his breathing. Logan leaned in and pressed their lips together in a sweet kiss.

"God I love you," Carlos said once they parted. Logan grabbed his underwear and pulled them back on.

"Wait here, I'll get something to clean you up," Logan said.

"Nah, let's just grab our clothes and go take a shower the girls and Miles are gone," Carlos said. Logan smiled and nodded his head. They gathered their clothes and headed upstairs to the bathroom for a shower and round two, something they hadn't been able to do for a long time.

-Landslide-

Kendall slowly got out of the car when James parked. He was already missing Leora and they had left her two hours ago. She assured them she'd be fine and not to worry about her. Kendall couldn't help but worry about her though. She was away from home for two weeks at a college campus for a writers camp. It more like a workshop for teens that happened every summer and if you went at least two years during high school Leora could qualify for several scholarships for college. Kendall knew it would help her in the long run, he just didn't want to see her growing up so fast.

"Are you sure this was a good idea?" Kendall asked as they walked up to the house and looked over at James who was smiling at him.

"If your like this for Leora who will be home in two weeks, how are you going to be when Jake leaves in three months," James asked.

"It's these damn hormones," Kendall said glaring at his husband. He stomped inside the house. James laughed and followed after him. James caught him in the hallway and wrapped his arms around him.

"I know Kenny," James cooed in his ear. "It's just she's growing up Kendall and you're going to have to let go sooner or later, I mean she's already got a boyfriend," he added.

"God don't remind me, I'm just waiting for her to get tired of him," Kendall said. James smiled and shook his head.

"Hey where's Jake?" Kendall asked walking down the hallway to the kitchen.

"Dunno, maybe he finally got off his lazy ass and did something," Jake said shrugging. Kendall laughed as he walked into the kitchen and saw a note on the counter. He picked it up and saw it was from Jake.

"He didn't have a choice, he got called into to work at the hotel," Kendall said.

"Well at least he's showing he's responsible," James said as he sat down at the counter. Kendall nodded his head and walked over to James. He then placed his hand on his stomach.

"Something wrong?" James asked.

"She's just kicking a lot," Kendall said. James looked at Kendall's stomach and nodded his head.

"I can see that," he said smiling as he stood up and placed his hand on his stomach. He felt the baby kick and smiled.

"It's gonna be even harder to say goodbye to this one," Kendall said looking down at James' hand. James flexed his fingers and nodded his head.

"Who knows, we'll be past fifty when she's eighteen," James said shrugging. Kendall laughed and nodded his head.

"Now we'll have to talk to the twins when Leora gets back, but I don't think we can afford two cars with Jake's tuition," James said.

"I've been thinking about that too," Kendall said.

"They're gonna hate it," James said.

"I know," Kendall said.

"So, I mean Kyle's dating Lilly who has a car and Leora's dating Caleb who will most likely get a car the moment he turns sixteen this fall," James said. Kendall sighed and hung his head. James was right.

"My babies are growing up so fast," Kendall sighed.

"I know, but in a few months we'll have another one to raise and take care of," James said. Kendall smiled as he looked down at his stomach. He was really looking forward to meeting his baby. He was really hoping it was a girl, but he wouldn't be upset if it were a boy.

-Landslide-

Jake groaned as he walked into the house. He was tired and wanted nothing more than to go to sleep. He made his way down the hallway towards his bedroom only to be caught by James who was in the kitchen.

"Hey Jake," James said, "I thought you had the day off," he said.

"It was but I was on call and someone got sick and I had to go in and help and it took longer than I thought it would," Jake said looking at his watch which said it was after nine.

"Well, I won't keep you, you look tired," James said. Jake nodded his head. He made his way down the hallway to his bedroom. He wanted to just fall into bed and go to sleep but he couldn't.

Jake stripped and changed into his pajamas and headed to the down stairs bathroom to brush his teeth. He did his business and then slowly crawled back to his bedroom where he fell onto his bed with a thump and didn't move. He didn't want to. All he wanted to do was sleep and not wake up for like a week.

His cell phone beeped on his bedside table and Jake debated ignoring it. Who ever it was could wait until tomorrow. His beeped again and Jake sighed. He grabbed his phone and checked his messages. He saw he had two texts from Damien. He opened them both.

Hey Jake just wanted to confirm our plans for next week. 7 months Jakey!

Oh sorry you were working and your probably sleeping. Just call me tomorrow.

Jake smiled at the text message. He quickly dialed Damien's number and pressed his phone to his ear. He waited for Damien to answer.

"Jake? I thought you were sleeping," Damien said.

"Hello to you too," Jake chuckled.

"Hello, how was work," Damien asked.

"Tiring, but I wanted to hear your voice," Jake said.

"So our plans for next week," Damien said.

"Whatever you have planned is still on, I'm not gonna stop you," Jake said laughing at Damien's eagerness.

"Come on Jake we've been officially dating for seven months already give or take a few weeks," Damien said.

"I know that, but it's only seven months," Jake said laughing.

"Don't take this from me Jake, I've never dated someone this long," Damien said.

"Me either and I'm not taking it away. Just nothing too fancy ok," Jake said.

"Just look nice and be ready by eight," Damien said.

"Ok, ok," Jake said laughing.

"Now I've got to go my mom's hollering at me and you sound tired," Damien said.

"Ok night Day-Day," Jake said smiling when he heard Damien groan.

"I didn't like it when you got drunk and I didn't like it when Marissa and Clarissa reminded you about it," Damien said.

"When I was drunk? I hardly remember that night," Jake said laughing. "Night," he said again.

"Night Jake," Damien said.

Jake hung up and set his phone aside. He smiled as he laid back down. He was actually excited about next week even though he played it off. He already got crap about being the girl in his and Damien's relationship, he didn't want to fuel the fire especially when he had nosey siblings who snooped on him. He was really excited about this. This was his longest relationship. He was just curious as to what Damien had planned.

-Landslide-

Adam sighed as he laid down next to Cooper. He rested his head on his chest.

"So I just realized that as early as two weeks from now we might actually get Miri home and we won't have doctors to help us," Adam said slowly.

"I know, we still need to find a pediatrician for her," Cooper said.

"I know, my dads are making some phone calls and we're waiting to hear back from them," Adam said.

"Hopefully we'll hear back soon," Cooper said.

"Not to brag or sound dependent but my dads are trying to get the best of the best for her," Adam said.

"I know, they only want what's best for her," Cooper said nodding his head.

"She'd getting better, we should just be happy about that," Adam said softly.

"I am, I am so glad she's getting better, I just wish my parents had returned my phone call," Cooper sighed. Adam lifted his head and looked at Cooper. He had known Cooper had called his parents and that they hadn't returned his call, but Cooper hadn't talked about them since.

"It's their loss Coop," Adam said.

"I know, but still," Cooper said looking away from Adam. Adam sat up and turned on the bedside lap. He looked at Cooper who was fighting back his tears.

"Coop," Adam said softly. Cooper sat up and wiped his tears away.

"I know it's been months, but it still hurts that they don't want me. I mean it's not like I killed someone. All I did was fall in love and made a mistake that turned into something beautiful," Cooper said more tears falling down his cheeks.

"I don't want to say forget them, I mean they are your parents after all. I couldn't imagine my dads disowning me," Adam said softly. He had only really seen Cooper cry like this a few times, most of it was because of his parents though. "I don't know what to say Coop, just that I am here for you," he said.

"That's all I ask" Cooper said holding his arms open for Adam. Adam turned the lamp off and laid back down. Cooper wrapped his arms around Adam and they drifted off to sleep together.

**Sorry this took so long, but I've been struggling with writing in general. I am dealing with some personal prpblems right now. I've got lots to deal with and writing is hard right now. I've been writing this for awhile and rewritten it a few times. I finally have something I wanted to post that I was proud of. I can see maybe two more chapters and then this is done, but there will be a seque picking up right where this ends almost. I don't have a title yet, but once I get one I'll let you know. ********Also I posted a oneshot Kames fic called Relax it's basically a small kind of Kames smut so yeah, that's posted. Also I'm not saying for surem but I might have another KAmes fic coming out that's not part of Lanslide. It's not for sure yet, but it's a maybe depending if I can get a solid idea. **

******A special shoutout to** _Franshes _******she is the reason this chapter is out. She inspired me after I read her with her fics Big Time Decisions and its sequel Big Time Reminisence. She's the reason this is out now. She's an amazing KAmes writer even if her new fic has yet to have Kames in it. She's amazing go check her out. **

**Always **

**OUTOFMYMIND**


	40. Timing is Everything

**I would like to thank,**_ Franshes, Chey21, annabellex2, Mystery Girl 911, DeniseDEMD, and AkireAlev _**for all taking the extra time to revirew on the last chapter. Thank you it means so much to me to hear your thoughts so keep them coming. **

**Chapter 40: Time is Everything **

Kendall was moving about the living room cleaning and rearranging things. He ahd moved pictures up to higher shelves and was vacuuming the rugs. He wasn't sure what had started it, but he was in a cleaning mood. Maybe it had started this morning after he did the breakfast dishes, or maybe when Kyle spilled his juice all over the counter and everything in it's path had needed to be cleaned. Needless to say Kendall had been cleaning all morning and the boys weren't helping him at all.

Adam and Cooper were getting ready to go to the hospital to see Miri. Jake and Kyle were just being lazy and watching TV.

"Dad are you ok? What's with all the cleaning," Kyle asked looking at Kendall.

"I just wanted to clean," Kendall said looking at his sons.

"Yeah, but you've been at it all morning," Jake pointed out. Adam who was sitting on the couch waiting for Cooper started laughing.

"What's so funny," Kendall asked as he moved away from the vacuum.

"You're nesting," Adam said. Kendall who had started dusting the shelves froze. He looked over at Adam.

"Nesting?" Kyle asked confused.

"Basically it's like an urge to get your home ready for your baby. I didn't quite get it," Adam said grinning.

"I am not nesting," Kendall said as James walked into the room, "your just a brat," he said.

"Adam what did I say about getting your dad mad," James asked.

"It's not my fault he's in denial," Adam said putting his hands up as he stood up. "I just stated that all the frantic cleaning could be him nesting and getting ready for the baby," Adam said. James looked at Kendall and saw the glare he was giving Adam. Adam just laughed and left the living room in search of Cooper.

"I did it before Jake was born. I went through our whole apartment and made it spotless only to have your father, Logan, and Carlos mess it all up," James said laughing.

"I am not nesting," Kendall grumbled as he left the living room. Jake and Kyle started laughing.

"Just be careful to leave your rooms unattended, you might not be able to find things," James warned his sons. Jake and Kyle both stopped and jumped up and ran to their bedrooms.

-Landslide-

Jake looked himself over. He was wearing a nice white button up with the sleeves rolled up and black jeans that hugged his legs perfect and showed off his ass. He had on a pair of black vans. A black tie completed the look. Jake smiled as he looked in the mirror. He looked good and Damien was gonna freak.

"Hot date tonight?"

Jake turned and saw Kyle standing in the doorway of his bedroom. Jake frowned at his brother.

"Go away," Jake said.

"I'm just curious," Kyle said as he leaned against the door frame.

"Fine then, yes Damien and I have a date tonight," Jake said, "now leave," he said.

"Planning on getting lucky," Kyle asked causing Jake to blush.

"That is none of your business, now leave," Jake said glaring at Kyle. Kyle put his hands up and left. Jake looked down at his watch and saw it was almost eight. He took a deep breath and calmed his nerves. Whatever happened tonight happened.

Jake heard the doorbell ring. He jumped and left his room in time to hear Kyle answer the door. Jake groaned and heard Damien asked for him. He heard Kyle ask him a question about getting lucky. Jake quickly made his way down the hall and smacked Kyle upside the head.

"Go away and let Dad and Pops know I left," Jake said glaring at Kyle. Kyle nodded his head and Jake looked at Damien who was looking him up and down. Damien was dressed up as well. He looked good with his button up shirt and jeans.

"You ready to go?" Damien asked.

"Yeah, just like I said I would be," Jake said smiling.

"Come on," Damien said holding his arm out to Jake. Jake laughed and linked his arm with Damien's arm. Damien walked him to his car and opened the door for him.

"Such a gentleman," Jake complimented. Damien laughed and shut the door. He moved around the car and got in. "So where we going?" Jake asked once Damien started driving.

"I got this under control Jake, just trust me," Damien said.

"I do, but I'm curious," Jake said. He looked around at the surroundings as they passed. He was trying to figure out where they were going. Everything seemed familiar and Jake smiled as they pulled into Damien's driveway.

"I know what you're thinking, 'did I get dressed up to go to his house?' but trust me," Damien said getting out of the car. Jake followed him. "My parents are out for the night, well actually the weekend, but that's a different story. Anyways just come on," Damien said. He grabbed Jake's hand and pulled him into the house and then out to the back yard.

Jake gasped as he looked around the back yard. White Christmas lights lined up the back porch's railing and there was a table on in the center of the porch. There was a red table cloth on the table and candles were lit in the center of the table. There were two plates covered. There were two glasses on the table.

"It's sparkling cider," Damien said as he pulled out a chair for Jake. Jake walked over to Damien and pecked him on the lips. Jake sat down and Damien uncovered the food which turned out to be pizza which caused Jake to laugh. "What, you told me not to make that big of deal," Damien said as he sat down.

"Our first official date," Jake said smiling.

"Ah, you do remember then," Damien said smiling.

"How can I forget," Jake asked.

Damien laughed and they started eating and talking about anything that came to mind. They talked about how crazy things were. They eventually got onto the topic of college. They were excited about getting a dorm together and moving out. Before they knew it they were done eating and just talking.

"This was great Day," Jake said smiling at him.

"Come on, we've got time before you need to go home wanna watch a movie or something," Damien asked.

"Sure," Jake said nodding his head. They cleared the table and brought the dishes and table cloth inside and Damien turned the lights off. Jake put the dishes in the sink and they headed to the living room. Damien grabbed a DVD and put it in.

They both settled down onto the couch. Jake rested his head on Damien's shoulder and Damien put an arm around Jake.

"Can you believe we've been together for seven months," Damien asked.

"Longer if you count while I was still with Evan," Jake said.

"I don't," Damien said.

"I know," Jake said resting further into Damien. He didn't really count that time either, but

"Can you believe that in just five more months we'll have been dating for a whole year?" Damien asked.

"No, just this seems surreal," Jake said. He looked up at Damien and saw him looking down at him. Jake smiled at him and leaned up and pecked him on the lips. Damien grabbed Jake's face and deepened the kiss. Jake grinned into the kiss and started to push Damien down onto the couch. Jake climbed onto of him and they started making out.

Jake started to grind his hips into Damien's and moaned as Damien grabbed his ass. Damien squeezed his ass and pulled Jake closer. Jake broke the kiss and pressed his face into Damien's neck panting and whining.

"Day," Jake gasped. He felt his getting more and more aroused. Jake started taking off Damien's shirt. Damien pushed Jake up and let his shirt fall off and started on Jake's shirt and tie tossing them aside.

Damien crawled over Jake this time and pressed him into the couch. He pressed their lips together as he ground their hips together. Jake moaned and ran his nails down Damien's back causing Damien to groan. Damien's hand came down to Jake's hips.

"Your parents are gone?" Jake asked as Damien started nipping at his neck.

"All weekend they won some little vacation thing," Damien said as he licked his way up to Jake's ear. Jake shivered.

"You're sure?" Jake asked.

"I all but packed their bag Jake," Damien said sitting up.

"Good," Jake said grabbing Damien's neck and pulling him down for a kiss. Damien grinned into the kiss. They were so caught up in one another they didn't hear the door opening or the voices until…

"Damien!"

Jake pushed Damien up and Damien fell onto the floor with a thud.

"Mrs. Saunders," Jake said shocked grabbing his shirt quickly.

"Mom, dad what are you doing here?" Damien asked grabbing his own shirt.

"Our motel was double booked," Camille said looking at her son and to Jake.

"I think I should go," Jake said looking at the floor. He put his shirt on and left. Damien followed him after grabbing his tie and telling his parents he needed to give Jake a ride.

"I am so sorry Jake, I thought they were going to be gone," Damien said once they were outside.

"It's ok, maybe the timing isn't right," Jake said as he got into the passenger's seat of Damien's car. He buttoned up his shirt and took his tie from Damien.

"It's like some one somewhere is trying to tell us to slow things down," Damien admitted.

"It'll happen when it happens," Jake sighed. He was getting a bit impatient, but he'd wait. He didn't want to force things. He wanted to do this right.

-Landslide-

Adam and Cooper were visiting Luke and Mike today Kara had gone home and Annie wanted to see Adam and Cooper again. This time she wanted to show them her bedroom and they were more than willing to go over. They loved Annie. She was sweet and always had something to say to them.

They walked up to the small house and Cooper rang the doorbell. They waited several seconds until the door opened to reveal Luke and Annie who was smiling. Adam held a small box out to Annie.

"I know you love your doll but she must get lonely at times," Adam said. Annie opened the box to reveal another rag doll. Annie smiled and hugged Adam and Cooper while thanking them.

"You guys didn't have to," Luke said.

"I know, but I saw it and I couldn't resist, besides my sister had like a hundred dolls when she was little," Adam said.

"Thanks," Luke said.

Adam and Cooper were allowed inside and Annie quickly showed them to her room and all her stuff. The two listened to her and talked with her. Then she asked them to have a tea party with them. They both sat with her and Luke. Mike joined them once he got Kara down for her nap.

"So how's Miri?" Luke asked.

"She's getting better and hopefully we'll get to take her home soon," Adam said.

"That's great, I'm glad she's getting better," Luke said smiling at them.

"Yeah, she's got her weight up and everything, she should be ready to go home in a about a week," Cooper said excitedly.

The four of them sat around talking for awhile. Annie was busy playing with her dolls and invited them all to a tea party which they all attended. Kara demanded attention too and Annie was able to hold her and be a good big sister to her.

-Landslide-

Kendall sighed as he looked down his at stomach. He was so ready to have this baby, he didn't want to want another month and a half. He wanted her here now. He wanted to see her and hold her in his arms.

Kendall sighed and looked down at the coffee table. The kids were all out and James was on a job and wouldn't be home for a few more hours. He had grown bored and invited Carlos over for a bit.

"What's with the look," Carlos asked.

"I am so ready for this baby," Kendall said his eyes going to his stomach. Carlos laughed at that which earned him a glare from the blonde.

"I know the feeling, with Lilly it happened to me around eight months," Carlos said nodding his head.

"I just want to hold her in my arms," Kendall said.

"She'll come when she's ready," Carlos said.

"I know, but I just can't wait," Kendall said. Carlos laughed again. Kendall sighed and looked up at his friends. "So how are things with Miles?" he asked.

"Well, the police can't locate his parents. I feel bad for him. I'm actually thinking of asking Logan to actually be his foster parents or something," Carlos said.

"Or something?" Kendall asked.

"Well there's also adopting him, I mean it'll get him on our healthcare plan and he'll officially become a part of the family. I mean he's like the son I never had," Carlos said blushing.

"You haven't talked to Logan yet?" Kendall asked.

"No, I mean how do you bring this up to someone? Hey you know that kid we're letting live with us well I want to adopt him," Carlos said incredulously. Kendall laughed and shook his head.

"Pretty much," Kendall said. Carlos just cocked his head to the side and shook his head.

"It's not that simple, I mean what if he doesn't feel like I do. What if he's only being nice to Miles because he's Kyle's friend," Carlos asked.

"He's not trust me," Kendall said.

"How do you know," Carlos asked confused.

"He talks about Miles all the time, he's starting to think of him as a son too. I can see it," Kendall said.

"I don't know, maybe," Carlos sighed.

"Just talk to him," Kendall said looking at the Latino. Carlos looked at Kendall and nodded his head.

"So, a little birdie told me that you were nesting," Carlos said with a smirk.

"Out," Kendall said pointing to the door. Carlos started laughing and Kendall growled. "Adam is lucky he's got a kid otherwise I'd kill him," he growled.

"Oh relax Kendall's it's natural and I did it with the girls," Carlos said. Kendall just turned away from Carlos.

-Landslide-

Adam was bouncing on his heels as he walked down the hallway to the NICU with Cooper beside him and Kendall and James behind him. Miri's two weeks were up and today they were going to measure her and test her weight. If she passed the marks she needed to she could go home tomorrow as long as Adam and Cooper had everything ready for her which they did. They wanted to be ready just incase.

They walked into the NICU where Dr. Herman was already at work measuring Miri and getting her ready to be weighed. The four stood in back and waited for him to finish. Once he was done he gestured them over.

"So can she go home?" Adam asked eagerly not wanting to beat around the bush.

"Tomorrow," Dr. Herman said with a smile. A smile broke across Adam's face as he turned to face Cooper who was smiling as well. Dr. Herman explained everything to them. Adam and Cooper listened and nodded their heads.

"We'll take care of her don't worry," Adam assured Dr. Herman.

"I've got no worried about you two there's just one more thing I want to tell you," Dr. Herman said slowly as he looked up at Kendall and James.

"What?' Adam asked confused.

"A woman has been stopping by at nights. She never comes in the room but she looks at Miri for about a half an hour," Dr. Herman said.

"A woman?" Kendall asked shocked.

"Miri's safety is our main concern," Dr. Herman said.

"Does she look like this?" Cooper asked pulling a picture of his parents him, and Blaine out of his pocket.

"Yeah," Dr. Herman said.

"It's my mother," Cooper said looking at the picture.

"Maybe she did get your message and wanted to see her," Adam said.

"I think you might be right," Dr. Herman said looking out the window behind the boys. Adam and Cooper looked back and saw Jennifer Anderson standing there looking at them. The four of them made their way out of the NICU to her.

"Mom," Cooper said slowly. Jennifer looked over at him with a small smile.

"I got your message," Jennifer said.

"What are you doing here? You haven't talked to me in months and now you suddenly want to meet your granddaughter forget it," Cooper said shaking his head.

"Cooper I'm sorry, you know how your father is. I tried calling but…" Jennifer stared.

"No mom I tired of you making excuses for him. If you really wanted to see me you knew where I was," Cooper said coolly.

"Coop," Adam said placing a hand on Cooper's shoulder.

"No, he's right I've made excuses for him all these years. That's why I'm leaving him, I'm sick of him trying to control my life and tell me what I can and can't do," Jennifer said.

"It doesn't change anything. You were pretty clear on what you wanted when you let him kick me out," Cooper said.

"Coop, I'm gonna let you handle this, I'll be with Miri," Adam said quietly. Cooper just gave Adam a small nod. Adam left and headed back into the NICU to Miri.

"Cooper I am so sorry, I never wanted to kick you out. I was just in shock. I mean you're my son and you're only seventeen and I didn't know what to think. I never expected this from you, Blaine maybe, but you were always so good," Jennifer said.

"I'm not a bad kid mom, I just made one mistake. I mean we were careful, but the condom broke. Do I regret it, no I don't. I mean yeah things are gonna be hard, but I think I can handle it," Cooper said turning and looking into the NICU where Miri was in her incubator and Adam was looking over her. "I mean I found someone I care about and I've got the most beautiful daughter. Yeah it's not ideal, but I wouldn't trade them for the world," he said.

"I know and I don't expect you too," Jennifer said moving over to her son. "I just want to be a part of your life," she said.

"I'm not leaving Adam, he needs me," Cooper said.

"I know, but once I get my own place maybe you, Adam and…" Jennifer trailed off.

"Miri," Cooper said.

"Yeah, maybe you three could visit once she's out of the hospital and I could get to know them," Jennifer said.

"Would you like to meet her?" Cooper asked. Jennifer smiled and nodded her head. They walked into the room where Adam was now holding Miri with a smile on his face. Adam looked up at them.

"So," Adam said.

"I'm sorry," Jennifer said, "I let my judgment get clouded. I would like another chance to get to know you and my granddaughter," she said.

"This is Miri," Adam said. Jennifer walked over to him and looked down at her. "Would you like to hold her?" he asked looking up at Cooper who nodded his head.

"Can I?" Jennifer asked.

Adam and Cooper spent the afternoon talking to Jennifer. Cooper mostly talked to her about what she had missed out on the last eight months. Adam had sat back and let them talk. Jennifer left and Adam and Cooper decided to leave as well. They were exiting the hospital as they heard a familiar voice.

"You're such a brave boy Hank."

Adam and Cooper turned and saw Mina Carmichael with a small toddler and two adults Adam could only assume were her parents. The boy was tiny and dark brown hair and dark chocolate eyes that were all too familiar. He had a band aid on his arm. Mina looked up and noticed them. She smiled at them.

"Adam," Mina said with a smile. She walked over to him and gave him a hug which Adam quickly returned but his eyes were on the small boy now standing by her mother.

"Hey Mina, is that Hank?" Adam asked looking at the little boy and then to Cooper who was staring at the boy.

"Oh yeah, this is Hank, and my parents Sherri and Greg Carmichael," Mina said smiling brightly. She walked over to Hank and picked him up and brought him over. "Hank these are my friends Adam and Cooper can you say hi?" she asked.

"Hi," Hank said softly.

"He's a bit shy," Mina said laughing lightly, "but how's your baby I heard she's doing good," she said.

"She's doing great," Adam said his eyes still on Hank. It was a shock to see the small boy. Mina then looked at Cooper and then to Hank. She saw the way he was staring at him.

"Something wrong?" Mina asked.

"Tell me you don't see it," Adam said looking from Cooper to Hank. Mina did the same and her eyes went wide.

"Oh my," Sherri said looking at Cooper.

"Wow," Mina said slowly.

"He looks just like you," Adam said to Cooper.

"How old is he?" Cooper asked.

"Almost three," Mina said slowly.

"Cooper," Adam said looking at him confused.

"Do you know a Blaine Anderson?" Cooper asked slowly.

**So that happened. I am so mean to Jake and Damien. They just can't catch a break can they? Who remembers Mina? Who remembers her mentioned Hank? I never introduce characters like that if I don't intend on bringing them back. Is everyone curious about Hank now? I know I am. Also there might be two more chapters in this and I know I said that before, but I mean it this time. It'll be two more. The rest of the meeting with Mina and a few other things I set up in this chapter along with Blaine showing up again. The next chapter after that will be the brith of baby Kames and the end. We shall find out the gender of baby Kames by the end of this fic (well I know but you'll find out before this fic is over.) then I will start the sequel that is called Aftermath. **

**Always **

**OUTOFMYMIND**


	41. Changing

**I would like to thank,**_ Franshes, AkireAlev, Chey21, CrazyKAMESFan13, Mystery Girl 911, annabellex2, DeniseDEMD, and thesandbar _**for all taking the extra time to revirew on the last chapter. Thank you it means so much to me to hear your thoughts so keep them coming. **

**Chapter 41: Changing **

Adam and Cooper spent the afternoon talking to Jennifer. Cooper mostly talked to her about what she had missed out on the last eight months. Adam had sat back and let them talk. Jennifer left and Adam and Cooper decided to leave as well. They were exiting the hospital as they heard a familiar voice.

"You're such a brave boy Hank."

Adam and Cooper turned and saw Mina Carmichael with a small toddler and two adults Adam could only assume were her parents. The boy was tiny and dark brown hair and dark chocolate eyes that were all too familiar. He had a band aid on his arm. Mina looked up and noticed them. She smiled at them.

"Adam," Mina said with a smile. She walked over to him and gave him a hug which Adam quickly returned but his eyes were on the small boy now standing by her mother.

"Hey Mina, is that Hank?" Adam asked looking at the little boy and then to Cooper who was staring at the boy.

"Oh yeah, this is Hank, and my parents Sherri and Greg Carmichael," Mina said smiling brightly. She walked over to Hank and picked him up and brought him over. "Hank these are my friends Adam and Cooper can you say hi?" she asked.

"Hi," Hank said softly.

"He's a bit shy," Mina said laughing lightly, "but how's your baby I heard she's doing good," she said.

"She's doing great," Adam said his eyes still on Hank. It was a shock to see the small boy. Mina then looked at Cooper and then to Hank. She saw the way he was staring at him.

"Something wrong?" Mina asked.

"Tell me you don't see it," Adam said looking from Cooper to Hank. Mina did the same and her eyes went wide.

"Oh my," Sherri said looking at Cooper.

"Wow," Mina said slowly.

"He looks just like you," Adam said to Cooper.

"How old is he?" Cooper asked.

"Almost three," Mina said slowly.

"Cooper," Adam said looking at him confused.

"Do you know a Blaine Anderson?" Cooper asked slowly.

"Blaine sounds familiar," Mina said nodding her head, "Tina always talked about a Blaine. Then she got pregnant and he ditched her and she had Hank and well…" Mina trailed off. Sherri put a hand Mina's shoulder.

"I have to go," Cooper said. He turned and started for his car. Adam looked at Mina for a moment.

"Sorry, I should go too, but I'll give you a call later," Adam said. He turned and left. He followed Cooper to his car. Cooper had his cell phone out and pressed to his ear. He got into his car and Adam slid into the passengers seat as Cooper let out a frustrated groan.

"Blaine this is Cooper. Give me a call as soon as you get this. We need to talk," Cooper said. He hung up and toss his phone down.

"Coop," Adam said.

"Something isn't adding up here," Cooper said turning to Adam. "I know Blaine and he wouldn't just ditch a girl because she got pregnant," he said.

"I know what it's like to look up to your older brother only to find he's not everything you thought he was," Adam started. "Jake's disappointed me a few times," he said.

"No, I know Blaine and he wouldn't do this," Cooper said.

"Hank is almost three maybe back when he was born Blaine was scared," Adam suggested.

"I need to talk to him," Cooper said staring the car.

"Coop," Adam said.

"I just need to know," Cooper said as he pulled out of the hospital's parking lot. He drove across town to Blaine's apartment. Cooper was out of the car before Adam could even open his mouth to respond. Adam bit his lip and got out of the car as well.

-Landslide-

Carlos walked into Logan's study. Logan was on his cell phone and had been for awhile already. Carlos was starting to get worried something was wrong. Logan looked up at Carlos and finished talking on his phone. He hung up and looked at Carlos with a sad expression on his face.

"Was that the hospital?" Carlos asked preparing himself for Logan leaving. He knew once in awhile was better than all the time, but it still hurt.

"No, that was detective Simms," Logan said looking down at his desk.

"They found his mother didn't they? Is she gonna come get him?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah they found his mother, but she's not coming," Logan sighed.

"What?" Carlos asked confused.

"Remember that Jane Doe that was all over the news last week?" Logan asked. Carlos gasped shocked.

Last week on the news there had been a Jane Doe discovered. A female body had been found. She hadn't had an ID on her or anything that could help identify her.

"Are they sure?" Carlos asked.

"No, Miles is her only relative living near here and they need someone to identify the body," Logan said.

"He's only fifteen," Carlos said shaking his head.

"Carlos," Logan said softly.

"I know, I suppose we should tell him," Carlos sighed. He didn't want to be the one to break the news to Miles, but they didn't have a choice. They had to tell him. Carlos left the office and headed to the living room where Miles was watching TV with Lilly and Layla. Lilly and Miles were arguing with Layla over what to watch. They were almost like siblings, but Carlos had to remind himself that Miles wasn't his son.

"Miles could you come here a second?" Carlos asked. Miles looked up at him and stood up. He followed Carlos to Logan's study. Miles looked at Carlos confused.

"Miles Detective Simms just called," Logan said standing up from his desk. He walked around to stand in front of it.

"He's the detective looking for my mom right?" Miles asked slowly. "Did they find her?" he asked eagerly.

"Yeah, but uh," Logan said. Mile's face fell. He looked at Logan confused. "The Jane Doe from the news they think it's your mother," he said finally. Carlos looked at Logan and saw how it hurt for him to say this.

"No," Miles said shaking his head. "You're lying," he said fighting his tears. Logan took a step forward.

"They're not a hundred percent sure. The Jane Doe matches your mother's description and they need a family member to ID the body," Logan said stopping in front of Miles. Miles looked up at him.

"I'm the only person in the area aren't I? I my mom moved out here for my dad she lived in Arizona," Miles said.

"Yes, but if you don't want to I can call the detective and he can get someone else to come up," Logan said.

"No I'll do it," Miles said taking a deep breath. He looked up at Carlos and Logan.

"They want us down at the police station as soon as possible," Logan said. Miles nodded his head.

"I'll stay here with the girls you two go," Carlos said. Logan looked at Miles and nodded his head.

-Landslide-

Kendall walked into the living room where James was sitting. They were home alone together. The boys were out and Leora didn't come home for two more days. Kendall sat down on the couch next to James and was glad to be off his feet. James leaned over and pecked the blonde on the cheek and as if he had read his mind he asked, "Feet sore?"

Kendall nodded his head. James stood up and grabbed the ottoman and moved it in front of Kendall and sat down. He lifted Kendall's feet and took his shoes off. Kendall watched his shoes hit the floor with a frown.

"Why didn't you tell me they didn't match?" Kendall asked.

"I'm about to massage your feet and you're more worried about your shoes that don't match?" James asked. Kendall just frowned at James. "It's no big deal Ken, you weren't working today and I didn't even notice until now," James said as he started to rub and press on the blonde's foot earning a sigh of relief from him.

"I still left the house though," Kendall argued.

"You're pregnant it's allowed, remember how many times I had to wear mismatched shoes when I was pregnant, especially with the twins," James said as he continued to rub Kendall's feet.

"Why haven't you done this before?" Kendall asked forgetting about his shoes.

"You never asked, and I've been busy," James said, "going into semi retirement is hard, suddenly everyone wants me for one last shoot," he said.

"What are you gonna do?" Kendall asked in a slightly slurred voice as he started to relax and all James was doing was a foot massage.

"Well I've got about twenty offers and I plan on doing about five more shoots, three are international so they're out," James said. He continued to talk about his plans wile Kendall relaxed and James continued with his massage.

Kendall just felt so relaxed. He hardly noticed when James stopped his massage and curled up next to him. James rested his head on Kendall's shoulder. They just sat there together enjoying one another's presence. This was going to be one of the last times for awhile that the house was kid free. Soon Miri would be home and then their baby would be too. Things would get crazy and the two were cherishing this moment while it lasted.

-Landslide-

Cooper started to knock on Blaine's apartment door. He had driven straight here from the hospital. He needed to talk to Blaine. He needed to clear some things.

"Coop," Adam said slowly.

"I just need to know," Cooper said.

"Yeah, but you're assuming things," Adam said.

"I just need to know," Cooper said again trying to calm himself down.

"I know this is off topic, but seeing you all pissed off is a major turn on," Adam said looking Cooper up and down.

"You're just horny," Cooper said knocking on the door louder. The door opened to reveal Blaine with messy hair and a tired expression. "Did I wake you?" Cooper asked looking his brother up and down.

"Kind of, what's up," Blaine said.

"Tina Carmichael," Cooper said simply. Blaine's eyes went wide and Cooper knew all he needed to know. Blaine was hiding something from him. "You asshole!" He shoved the older brunette into the apartment. Adam looked around and saw people coming out to investigate the loud knocking. Adam urged Cooper into the apartment and shut the door. They didn't need attention on them.

"It's not what you think," Blaine said quickly. He put his hands up to stop Cooper from hitting him again.

"Then what is it? Cause it looked like you ran out on your kid," Cooper said angrily. Adam placed a hand on Cooper's shoulder scared that he was going to hit Blaine. Cooper relaxed a bit at Adam's touch and Blaine seemed to notice.

"Look I dated Tina for a few months, but we never slept together," Blaine said.

"You're lying, I find it hard to believe that you didn't sleep with her when the kid looks like an Anderson to me," Cooper snapped.

"You're in denial," Blaine shot back.

"What's going on?" Adam asked confused.

"Think about it Adam," Cooper sighed hanging his head. He knew Blaine was right, there was no other explanation for this. It was just hard to believe.

"Tina never really wanted me. She was into older men. She'd date guys in school, but sneak around with their dads," Blaine explained.

"Just tell me you slept with her and ran out on her," Cooper pleaded.

"I honestly wish I could Coop, but think about it, all the business meetings and the late nights," Blaine said.

"I know, I know," Cooper sighed shaking his head.

-Landslide-

Miles followed Detective Simms down a long hallway with Logan. He wasn't sure what he expected to find. Part of him was hoping that this wasn't his mother, but part of him knew it very well could be.

"Are you sure you want to do this kid," Detective Simms asked. He was an old detective and had dark graying hair that was thinning at the top.

"Yeah, I just want to know if it's her or not," Miles said. The detective nodded his head. They approached a big window. There was a man standing in the room who Miles took to be the M.E. there was a table next to him with a body under a sheet. Detective Simms nodded his head and the M.E. moved the sheet to reveal the head of the body.

Miles felt sick to his stomach. He wanted to run and puke and get rid of the image in his head. He stood there though staring at her.

"That's not my mom," Miles said, "it's Tina," he said.

"Tina?" Detective Simms asked.

"She was…well she wasn't really a friend but she was kind of. They met at one of my moms meetings. She was an ex addict and was trying to stay clean she started going to meetings and met Tina there. They both had the same reason to stay clean and that was their sons. I never met Tina's son but she said she left him with her family. She wanted to go see Henry and be a part of his life, but she knew if she wasn't clean her sister wouldn't let her near him," Miles explained.

"Does Tina have a last name?" Detective Simms asked.

"Probably, I just never heard it," Miles said shrugging.

"We're still looking for your mother," Detective Simms assured Miles.

"Then why did you call me down here? Tina looks nothing like my mom," Miles said confused.

"She had your mother's ID on her when we found her," Detective admitted. Miles felt sick again and this time he didn't hold back. He ran to the nearest trashcan and threw up. Logan and Detective Simms were behind him.

"Are you ok?" Logan asked.

"My mom is dead," Miles said, "you haven't found her but she's dead and she and Tina really were more than friends," he admitted.

"What?" Logan asked confused as he looked at Detective Simms.

"Before my mom disappeared her and Harvey had a big fight. I didn't hear everything they said but he called my mom a dyke," Miles said shaking his head.

"Miles," Detective Simms said slowly.

"My mom was having an affair with a woman," Miles said.

"How do you know she's dead," Detective Simms asked.

"Harvey was possessive sometimes and didn't let my mother go out. He the kind of guy that thinks if I can't have her no one can, I bet you'll find my mom not far from where you found Tina," Miles said shaking his head.

-Landslide-

Adam was bouncing up and down on his heels. Today was the day. Miri was coming home, if her weight was up. Adam grabbed Cooper's arm as they watched Miri get weighed. They had their fingers crossed. James and Kendall were standing with them waiting for the news. The nurse turned to Adam and Cooper with a smile.

"Her weight is up," she said. Adam and Cooper smiled and Adam tugged on Cooper's arm. "She can go home," she said.

"I've been waiting for this," Adam said excitedly. He moved over to the nurse and took his daughter from her. She was happy and she explained everything to Adam and Cooper. Kendall and James were sure to listen as well.

Once everything was said and done and a papers were signed Adam and Cooper were walking out with Miri. Kendall and James were behind them.

"Boys there's something we need to talk about before we leave the hospital," Kendall said.

"What?" Adam asked looking at his dads.

"Well for the duration of your pregnancy we managed to hide from you the fact that the press was running stories about you and your dad," James said.

"What?" Adam asked.

"Oh come on Adam, people were bound to notice and your dads a big shot producer and I'm a model," James said.

"I guess, but do they know about Miri?" Adam asked.

"I don't know, I mean it's not a media circus like it was when Jake was born or even you," James said.

"It might be worse when I go into labor, but we're just warning you," Kendall said.

"I know dad, I mean I know you two are still big names and everything. I mean I saw a few of the stories they put out, but I'm sure there were more. I just didn't go looking for them," Adam said.

"Yeah," Cooper said nodding his head.

"We're just saying be careful there might be people who will do anything to see Miri," Kendall warned his son.

"I know dad, remember when pops had that accident and everyone was trying to get me, Jake, Kyle, and Leora to talk about it," Adam said.

"Hey now," James said quickly.

"I didn't say what happened, don't worry no one knows but us kids," Adam said laughing.

"It better stay that way," James threatened.

Adam just laughed as they exited the hospital. His hand on Miri's carrier tightened. He was glad to finally be able to take her home. This was what he had been waiting for since she had been born. Miri was finally going home and he and Cooper would get to take care of her.

-Landslide-

Miles was sitting at the dining room table with Logan and Carlos. They had just finished filling Carlos in on everything that had happened at the police station yesterday since they had been home late last night since Miles had been questioned endlessly about Tina. Miles told them everything he knew about his mother and what eh thought might've happened. He also told them that his dad wasn't going to be found. He had walked out for good and never looked back. Miles didn't miss him either.

"So what do you want to do Miles? Do you want us to get in touch with social services and get you into the foster system," Logan asked looking at Miles. Carlos would just hear the hurt in his voice.

"I suppose I don't have a choice, I mean we all knew I couldn't stay here forever," Miles said.

"Or maybe you could," Carlos said slowly, "I mean maybe we could be your foster parents," he suggested.

"Becoming a foster parent is a lot of work, but if it's what you want Miles," Logan said.

"I like it here, I mean it's like…" Miles trailed off.

"What?" Carlos asked

"You guys already treat me like family," Miles said slowly, "I mean why not just make it official?" he asked.

"There's adoption too, legally you'd be our…" Logan trialed off.

"Son?" Miles asked. Logan and Carlos nodded their heads.

"We never really had a son, but you're like the closest we've ever gotten," Logan said honestly.

"So you want to adopt me," Miles asked.

"If you want us too," Carlos said, "we don't want to over step and assume things," he said quickly.

"Honestly you two are better parents to me more than my real parents," Miles said, "I learned more from you guys about being a family then I did with my parents," he said.

"Wait a second he's gonna become our brother for real then?" Layla asked stepping into the room.

"Layla you dork, the thing about spying is you don't walk into the room or talk," Lilly scolded her sister. She looked at Logan, Carlos, and Miles with a smile. "I think it would be awesome," she added looking at them.

"I've never had a real brother before," Layla said.

"So what do you say?" Logan asked Miles.

"I say I already feel like part of the family," Miles said smiling at him and Carlos.

-Landslide-

Adam smiled as he walked into the nursery with Miri in his arms. She was finally home and he couldn't be happier. Leora and Kyle had been waiting for him and Cooper and were excited that Miri was here. Adam had spent sometime with her down stairs in the living room, but right now Miri needed to be changed.

Adam walked over to the changing table and laid Miri down and started to change her. He knew he was going to be doing this a lot and that he wasn't going to be getting much sleep anymore.

"Hey there baby girl," Adam said looking down at her lovingly. He finished changing her and picked her up. Miri squirmed a bit and then rested peacefully on her shoulder. "This is your first day in your new home and everyone here loves you so much already," he said smiling as he rocked her gently.

"Well yeah, it's those big eyes that really get you."

Adam turned around and saw Jake standing in the doorway. Adam just laughed and shook his head.

"You know you can't keep her up here all to yourself," Jake said.

"I know, but a few moments alone with my daughter are ok," Adam said sticking his tongue out at his brother.

"Wow, this hardly looks like my room anymore," Jake said looking around.

"I know, things are changing," Adam said slowly.

"Well yeah they're changing, I mean you have a baby," Jake said walking over to Adam and looking down at Miri. "In all honesty I really thought you'd be the first to make dad and pops grandparents, but I didn't think it would be until you were in college at least," he said.

"I know me too, but in a month you'll be off to college and I'll be starting my senior year," Adam said as if it just dawned on him. "Oh my god, I've still got school," he said his eyes wide.

"Yeah," Jake said chuckling.

"Things have been crazy this last year," Jake said shaking his head.

"I know, I mean I never thought I'd be in a relationship like I am with Cooper, I mean I thought you'd be with Evan still in denial about him being an ass," Adam said.

"Yeah me too honestly, but now I've got Day and things are great and soon we'll be on our own in a dorm," Jake said grinning.

"I never thought things would turn out like this," Adam said.

"Me either, but everything changes it's a part of life," Jake said.

"I know it is, I'm just saying," Adam said glaring at Jake slightly. He cracked and smiled though.

"Wow are we arguing? Feels like forever since we've fought," Jake said.

"I know we're growing up," Adam said shaking his head.

The two of them lapsed into silence as they thought over how much things had changed since this time last year. Jake had been dating Evan and in denial about how bad he was treating him. Adam had been sixteen and carefree. He hadn't been tied down with a boyfriend or daughter. Kendall and James had been positive they were only gonna have four kids. They never talked about wanting another, but in a month they'd have another sibling. Kyle and Leora hadn't been allowed to date. Now both twins were dating and about to turn sixteen. Things were moving fast and not showing any signs slowing down.

"Are you scared?" Jake asked. Adam looked over at Jake as he rocked Miri slightly as she started to stir.

"Terrified," Adam admitted, "I mean I have a daughter Jake and I'm only going to be a senior in high school," he said.

"Yeah, but look at the support system you've got. You've got Coop, dad, pops, me, Ky, Le, Day, Uncle Carlos and Logan, Lilly, Layla, Miles, and I'm sure Blaine would help you and Cooper," Jake said.

"I know, but it's still scary," Adam said. He walked over to the crib and laid a snoozing Miri down. "Besides you're leaving for college, Blaine's in college too, Kyle and Leora will be busy with school dad and pops will have Jenny or Eli," Adam said.

"If you ever need me Adam, just call I'll only be like a half hour away," Jake said moving over to Adam.

"You'll have classes and Damien," Adam said turning away from Jake.

"Addie, I'm still your brother and you're more important than Damien. Yeah I might have class but I'll work hard to get here as soon as I can. If you ever need me just call," Jake said.

"Thanks Jake," Adam said smiling at his brother.

"Don't mention it little brother," Jake said ruffling Adam's hair just to piss him off. Adam swatted at Jake's hand. The two heard a sniffle and turned to see Kendall and James standing there.

"I came up to see what was taking so long, but you guys are growing up," Kendall said tears in his eyes. "Damn hormones," he cursed as he wiped his tears away. Jake and Adam both laughed.

"Yeah we're growing up dad, but we'll always need you guys," Jake said. They both walked over to Kendall and James and hugged them.

"I remember when you two were tiny and Jake didn't share and Adam was biting," Kendall said looking at James.

"Or Jake always saying he was sorry when we got mad," James said smiling. Jake blushed.

"You two are just so grown up," Kendall said smiling at them.

"Well yeah that tends to happen when you've got two great parents that show the way," Jake said. Adam nodded his head.

Miri chose that moment to wake up and started crying. Adam jumped and ran over to her. He picked her up and checked her diaper again and that wasn't the problem yet. He figured out that she was hungry and started to feed her while Jake and Kendall headed back to the living room.

"Adam," James said.

"Yeah pops," Adam said looking up at him.

"For what it's worth I think you're going to make a great dad," James said.

"Thanks pops, I'm not sure if I believe that yet myself, but we'll see how this next school year goes," Adam said. James nodded his head and left.

Adam sat there in the rocking chair feeding Miri. He looked down at her and all his fear left. He was just focused on her. She was his little miracle and she was just perfect to him. Nothing could be better than her. She was his reason for braving school again and his reason for getting up in the morning now along with Cooper. Things were going to be a challenge now, but as long as Adam got to see Miri and Cooper everyday, he's make it.

**So yeah another chapter done. I really liked the Jake Adam moment there. It shows the two have grown up so much since I started this fic. I mean Adam was an immature brat not thinking about consequenses and Jake was scared of growing up too fast and making the same mistakes his dads made only to make his own. So who say that coming with Blaine adn Cooper? Hank is their half brother, bet no one saw that coming. There is one more after this and you all know what's gonna be in that chapter right? BABY KAMES! Then the sequel will be posted sometime after that picking up where this leaves off, just about. **

**So I just have one question about the sequel, who would you like to see more of? I mean it'll be Kames Cargan Cadam Jamien Caora Kyly and have everyone else I haven't mentioned. I jsut want to know what couples you want to see. I mean I've been ignoring the twins a bit lately, I mean their not even in this chapter mentioned but not actually in the chapter. **

**Always **

**OUTOFMYMIND**


	42. All Over Again

**I would like to thank,**_ Chey21, Franshes, annabellex2, thesandbar, AkireAlev, SuperNeos2, hereiamdestroya, CrazyKAMESFan13, 1234irrek, CUTE CARGAN LOVE, and Mystery Girl 911 _**for all taking the extra time to revirew on the last chapter. Thank you it means so much to me to hear your thoughts so keep them coming. **

**This chapter is dedicated to **_Franshes_** and **_AkireAlev_**. These two are amazing friends. I think I can call them friends by this point. Franshes I am sure you will love this chapter. Erika you helped get a few of the passages in here jsut by taking away my boredom. Again you two are amazing adn this is for you guys. I hope you two and everyone like this chapter. **

**Chapter 42: All Over Again**

Adam yawned as he looked down at Miri. She had been home for almost a month now and she wasn't sleeping through the night yet. Adam and Cooper hadn't been getting much sleep lately. He tried, but every time he close his eyes Miri needed something. They were both getting exhausted, but that was part of raising a child.

"Hey baby girl what's wrong now?" Adam asked the wailing baby. He leaned over and picked her up. Miri stopped crying as Adam rested her against his shoulder. Adam checked her diaper and she didn't need to be changed yet, and he was sure she wasn't hungry since she had stopped crying. James had warned him about this. Sometimes Miri would just want to be held by him. It was something about the baby recognizing her papa's voice and warmth.

"Really Miri?" Adam asked tiredly. He walked over to the rocking chair and sat down with her. He started to rock gently.

"So what's wrong this time?" Cooper asked walking into the room.

"Nothing, I just think that she wants to be held," Adam said as he continued to rock her.

"Want me to take over and you go lay down?" Cooper asked.

"Would you?" Adam asked.

"Of course," Cooper said walking into the room. Adam stood up and passed Miri over to him. Cooper settled her. Miri squirmed but remained calm. Adam let out a sigh of relief. He pecked Cooper on the lips and left the room.

He walked into his and Cooper's room and laid down on the bed fully dressed. There wasn't time to get undressed. He barely had energy to kick his shoes off. He managed to get them off after a long struggle and snuggled into his pillow.

It was hard to believe that Miri had been home for a month already. Adam and Cooper hadn't really left the house much since she had gotten home either. They were busy taking care of her. The only times they left they had Miri with them and they were going to see someone who wanted to see her, like Katie or Jennifer. They had even gone to see Cooper's mom once since Miri had been home. She and Cooper were fixing things and she told Cooper everything about his dad cheating on her and how she knew about Hank. She admitted to knowing that he had paid Tina to keep silent. Adam and Cooper in turn had told the Carmichaels everything and they were shocked. Blaine had been with them too and he had to agree that Hank was an Anderson.

Adam shook his head, no he wasn't going to think right now. He just wanted to sleep and get some rest before Miri needed him again. Cooper had things under control.

-Landslide-

Lilly yawned as she made her way down to the kitchen in her pajamas, an old baggy t-shirt and big baggy blue plaid pants. Her hair was in a messy braid. She hadn't really gone through her morning routine yet since it was summer and she didn't have anywhere to be yet. She was hungry and her morning routine could wait a bit.

Lilly walked into the kitchen and started to make herself a bowl of cereal. She was just about done when she heard foot steps.

She turned her head as Miles walked into the kitchen fully dressed and ready for the day. Today was the day that Carlos and Logan were legally adopting him and making him a part of their family, but Miles was opting to keep his last name as Drake though cause he knew for a fact that if his took the last name Mitchell people would tease him about having the initials MM.

"Morning Miles," Lilly said.

"Morning Lil-" Mile said stopping mid-sentence. "Wow is this what you look like in the morning? I wonder if Kyle knows what he's getting himself into," Miles teased.

"Screw off," Lilly said flipping him off. Miles just laughed and shook his head. Lilly brought her bowl of cereal over to the counter and sat down at a stool. Miles joined her with his own bowl of cereal.

"So seriously what happened," Miles asked.

"I slept," Lilly said.

"Maybe Kyle would like to know what he's getting himself into," Miles said pulling his cell phone out of his pocket. Lilly let out a shriek and tried to block Miles' phone.

"Don't you dare," Lilly said.

"Well you might want to go change I saw you come down and I already invited him over," Miles said turning his phone to show her his text message.

"Don't make me regret telling dad and papi I was happy about you becoming part of the family," Lilly said. There was a knock at the door and Lilly looked at Miles shocked.

"We've got plans, but I'm eating breakfast and he'll have to come in and wait until I'm done," Miles said grinning.

"You're an ass," Lilly said jumping up and running from the room and back up stairs as Miles laughed and answered the door.

Lilly ran into her room closing the door quickly and making sure to lock it. She changed and brushed her hair and went through her usual morning routine of her makeup and everything. She never wanted Kyle to see her like she was in the mornings. That was embarrassing and Miles was an ass.

Lilly eventually made her way down stairs. Layla was up and talking with Kyle and Miles. Lilly joined them and Miles smirked at her. Lilly just glared.

"So what are you doing here this early," Lilly asked Kyle.

"Miles and I have plans," Kyle said looking at Miles.

"Yep and if we want to get them done before this afternoon we should go now," Miles said.

"This isn't another video game thing is it?" Lilly asked crossing her arms as the two stood up.

"She's onto us run," Miles said. He and Kyle took off from the room and left the house with a slam of the door. Lilly just shook her head and turned to Layla.

"Why you all dressed up? Did you know Kyle was here," Layla asked.

"When you have a boyfriend you'll understand," Lilly said laughing at Layla's eagerness. She stood up thinking about going over to the Knights to talk Leora into going to the mall for a bit or something.

"What if I don't want a boyfriend," Layla said quietly stopping Lilly in her tracks.

"What?" Lilly asked. Layla's eyes went wide in shock. She shook her head and ran from the room at top speed. Lilly stood there not sure what to do or say. She wasn't sure what make of what Layla had just said.

-Landslide-

Kendall groaned as he tried to get comfortable on the couch. The baby was due in a few days and he was just uncomfortable. He wanted her out. He wanted to be able to sit comfortably with his family. He felt a small pain in his stomach, but it was probably just Braxton Hicks contractions again. They had started a week ago and would come and go. He hated them and James just said it was natural and the body's way of getting ready for birth.

"You ok?" James asked looking over at his squirming husband?

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just can't get fu-freaking comfortable," Kendall said catching himself about to swear. It was a bad habit he had picked up when he was uncomfortable and tired. He knew he didn't want his baby swearing and had to try and change.

"I know, but it won't be much longer," James said smiling at him.

"Why can't she just come out now," Kendall whined. James laughed and shook his head. "This is like a punishment or something, I mean I see why you wined about this with the other kids," he said.

"It's not a punishment," James said shaking his head at Kendall's ridiculousness.

"It is too, I laughed at you and now I'm going threw it," Kendall said.

"You're adorable," James said leaning over and pecking the blonde on the cheek glad that three of his kids were out and that Adam and Cooper were with Miri.

"I just want her out right now," Kendall said looking down at his swollen stomach. He was so past being ready for her. She needed to be born like yesterday. He just want to actually hold her in his arms and get to see her.

"She'll come out when she's ready Ken, don't worry about it," James said placing a hand on Kendall's arm.

"Wow, I understand why you got annoyed with me saying that now too," Kendall said sending James a glare. James just laughed ad settled back against the couch trying to watch TV. "I just want her out," he said again.

"Careful what you wish for Kendall," James warned him. Kendall just flipped him off. James laughed and shook his head. Kendall felt another pain and rubbed his stomach. James looked over at him and raised his eyebrows.

"It's nothing," Kendall said shaking his head. James moved back over to the blonde and pressed his hand to his stomach lightly.

"Wow, your stomach is tight," James commented.

"It's more false labor contractions," Kendall said.

"Are you sure?" James asked slowly his hand still on Kendall's stomach.

"Yeah, the pain isn't that ba-ow," Kendall said as pain shot through his stomach. He gasped as it just hit him and it stayed there. Then there was a loud popping noise and Kendall looked down his eyes wide.

"Kendall," James said looking down as well.

"I think my water just broke," Kendall said slowly. James looked back up at Kendall. He jumped up and helped the blonde to his feet. Kendall's pants and the couch were soaked.

-Landslide-

Jake sighed as he laid back against Damien. They were sitting together in Damien's room. Damien's parents were at work and they were alone watching a movie, since Jake had gotten bored of videogames.

"I can't wait for next week," Jake said.

"I know, we'll be starting college," Damien said excitedly.

"We'll be sharing a dorm and won't have to worry about being interrupted," Jake said. They both looked to the screen again as the couple on screen started making out. Jake grinned as a devious plan formed in his mind. "Now there's an idea," he said slowly.

"What?" Damien asked. Jake turned his head and looked up at Damien. Jake just tilted his head up farther and pressed his lips to Damien as he hand came up to hold Damien in place. Jake moved his lips gently urging Damien to play. Damien took the bait and Jake parted his lips. Their tongues fought and Jake soon found himself straddling Damien their movie long forgotten.

Jake started to trail kisses down Damien's neck. He nipped and sucked at the skin there causing Damien to whimper and moan. A loud moan tore itself from Damien's throat and he pulled Jake back up for a kiss. He smashed their lips together and bit at Jake's lips. Jake parted his lips once more for Damien's tongue to swoop in against his own. He moaned as Damien dominated the kiss and flipped them over so he was under him. Jake felt his cell phone slip from his pocket but couldn't bring himself to care much as Damien started to grind their hips together. Damien's hands started to wander down Jake's sides and then up his shirt. Jake sat up a bit and let Damien take his shirt off causing them to break their kiss.

Jake felt himself getting more aroused by the second. He hardly heard the dull thud of his cell phone hitting the ground. All Jake cared about right now was the pleasure that was coursing through his body. The pleasure that made him feel so good. The pleasure that was like an electric current that ran through his body where ever he as touched. The pleasure that Damien was giving him.

Jake gasped as Damien's lips started to travel down his neck and to his collarbone. Damien sucked and nipped and Jake whimpered and whined. Damien was teasing him and he knew it. Damien's lips eventually found his nipple and this was something Jake had never experienced before. Sure he and Damien had fooled around, but they usually got interrupted or skipped this part of foreplay.

"Day," Jake gasped as Damien sucked harder. Damien looked up at Jake and smirked as he bit at his nipple and his other hand came up to play with the other. Jake gasped and moaned. Damien switched nipples and grinned when Jake's hips bucked up. Damien started to kiss his way back up to Jake's neck and to his ear.

"Did you like that?" Damien asked as he ground his hips down roughly. Jake just moaned and nodded his head unable to speak. "Want more?" he asked his hand coming down to pinch Jake's already sensitive nipple again. Jake nodded his head again. "What? I can't hear you Jakey," Damien cooed.

"Yes more," Jake said as his cell phone started ringing breaking the moment. Damien moved to sit up but Jake pulled him back down. "If it's important they'll call back," Jake assured him. He pulled Damien in for a kiss and started on the buttons of Damien's shirt glad that they wouldn't have to stop kissing to get his shirt off. Damien didn't seem to protest as he shrugged it off and tossed it aside.

Jake's hand roamed over Damien's chest and down to his jeans. With trembling hands he opened his jeans and started to push them down while Damien started on his jeans. Soon the two were down to their last article of clothing when Jake's phone went off again. Damien looked at Jake and saw the lust in his eyes.

"No, we're not getting interrupted this time," Jake said determined. He pulled Damien down into a kiss once more. He thrust his hips up and into Damien's making the raven haired boy's mind go blank.

They resumed their heated make out while they groped one another. Soon they were both naked and Damien was looking down at Jake's cock. He smiled as he moved down the bed and took Jake into his mouth. Jake moaned and threaded his fingers into Damien's hair. He pulled Damien up.

"I want you," Jake whimpered. He wanted more and he wanted it now.

"Ok," Damien said nodding his head. He climbed up Jake and leaned over him to his bedside table. He opened the drawer and started to rummage around. He pulled out a bottle of lube and a condom. Jake smiled and urged Damien to hurry up.

Damien set the condom aside for now and grabbed the bottle of lube and lubed his finger up. He knew Jake had done this before, but wasn't sure how many times. He slowly inserted a finger into the brunette beneath him. Jake gasped and urged him to add another. Jake just wanted more. He wanted Damien more than anything. Soon Damien had three fingers in and Jake was thrusting back on them roughly. Damien pulled his fingers out and grabbed the condom as Jake whimpered from the loss.

"Day," Jake said slowly.

"Yeah," Damien said.

"Just go slow, I mean this is my first time," Jake said slowly while he looked away from Damien. Damien leaned over Jake once the condom was on and made Jake look at him.

"I know Jake, and I'll go slow. I'll do whatever you want. This is about you," Damien said pressing his lips to Jake's. He grabbed the lube and lubed his cock before tossing the bottle aside. Jake spread his legs a bit more and wrapped them around Damien as he got into place.

Damien pushed in and Jake winced. He had never had more than three fingers in him. This was definitely more than three fingers. The more Damien pushed in the more it hurt and Jake didn't want to do this. He had to though, there was no turning back. This was what he had wanted and what Damien wanted.

"Jake you have to relax go this is going to hurt worse," Damien said through grit teeth. He seemed to be using all his self restraint.

"Just give me a moment," Jake grit out as well.

Damien's hand came to Jake's hip and he rubbed it in a soothing manner and it helped Jake relax a bit. He gave Damien a nod and Damien pulled out a bit before thrusting back in, more this time. Jake clenched his eyes shut and told Damien to keep going. Damien kept it slow and waited for Jake to adjust. The pain was slowly starting to fade and pleasure took it's place. Pleasure started to build, but wasn't as enjoyable since the pain remained.

Then something happened. Damien hit his prostate and Jake let out a moan, "there, do that again," Jake demanded. Damien grinned and kept hitting that spot over and over again. Soon Damien's speed increased.

"Ngh, Day harder," Jake gasped as pleasure ripped through his body. Jake's nails raked down Damien's back and Damien gave into his requests.

Soon the two of them were nearing their edge. Damien grabbed Jake's cock and started to stroke him. Jake gasped and his hips started to shake and his orgasm came quickly. He shot his load onto his stomach and Damien's fist. Damien groaned as Jake squeezed tightly around him. Several thrusts later Damien came into the condom and fell onto Jake.

"God you're heavy," Jake said. Damien chuckled as he lifted himself up and pulled out of Jake slowly and as carefully as he could. Jake still let out a hiss of pain though.

"Sorry," Damien said kissing his lips lazily as he took the condom off. He tied it and tossed it into the trashcan by his desk. He grabbed a discarder shirt and cleaned Jake off. He then laid down behind Jake who had rolled onto his side. Jake leaned back into Damien once he was in place. Damien's hand came to Jake's hips and he started to draw random patterns into his hip.

"That was pretty amazing, why did we wait so long," Jake asked.

"Because we have nosy family members," Damien said simply causing Jake to laugh.

"I don't think I'm going to be able to walk for awhile," Jake said sleepily. Damien got out of bed and grabbed Jake his underwear and helped him get them on. He then slipped his underwear on as well. He climbed back into bed with Jake.

"Let's take a nap," Damien said. Jake looked at the clock and saw it was only a little after noon. He nodded his head and rolled over to face Damien. He pressed his face into Damien's chest. He couldn't help but think that he could get used to this as Damien wrapped an arm around him.

-Landslide-

Kendall groaned as pain raked through him. James was sitting beside him holding his hand and Adam was on his other side standing there with a solemn expression. He knew the pain that Kendall was in and it sucked. Kyle and Leora were out in the family room trying to get a hold of Jake who wasn't answering his phone and Cooper was with Miri in the family room since Kendall's yelling scared her.

"Why does this have to take so long?" Kendall asked once the contraction ended. They were getting closer and closer together. He was almost fully dilated.

"You're almost there Ken," James assured the blonde.

"Where's Jake have they gotten a hold of him yet, he needs to know," Kendall said looking at Adam. Adam turned to the door as Kyle walked into the room.

"He's not answering his phone, I know where he would be and since I can't drive I can't go look," Kyle said.

"Send Cooper, you and Le can watch Miri can't you?" Adam asked.

"Yeah we can," Kyle assured Adam as he left the room. Adam turned back to Kendall and James and saw Kendall was squeezing James hand again and trying not to scream. Adam grabbed Kendall's other hand and squeezed it. He remembered the pain and knew it was bad. The contraction ended and Kendall fell back onto the bed with a whine. The door opened and Carlos and Logan ran into the room.

"Sorry we couldn't get here sooner, but we were taking care of stuff," Logan said.

"That's a lame excuse," Adam said taking a step back as Carlos and Logan walked up to Kendall's side.

"We were signing the paper work for Miles adoption," Carlos said.

"You're really going through with it?" James asked looking at the two.

"Yeah, his dad can't be found and they have yet to find his mother too, but they thing she's dead, especially after everything Miles said about her and that Tina," Logan said.

"Hello, kind of having a baby here, we've got more important things to worry about here," Kendall hollered annoyed with the small talk while he was in pain and about to push a kid out.

"Sorry," James said turning back to Kendall. He grabbed his hand in apology. Kyle walked into the room.

"Adam Miri's crying and we can't get her to stop since Cooper left," Kyle said.

"I think that's my cue to leave," Adam said looking at Kendall. "Just try not to think about it too much, I know it hurts but not thinking about might help," he said.

"He's right," James and Carlos said together.

"Kind of hard not to think about it," Kendall snapped.

"Love you too dad," Adam said as he left the room.

Kendall fought the urge to holler after him and closed his eyes and waited for the pain to com back. He wasn't sure how to not think about it. This was happening and he was going to have a baby. Soon he would find out if he was going to have another son or daughter.

-Landslide-

Adam was pacing back and forth with Miri in his arms. She had stopped crying when he had taken her from Leora, but she wasn't tired and Adam knew walking around tired her out. The gentle movements usually put her to sleep.

"So what do you think? Will we get another brother or a sister?" Kyle asked breaking the silence that had fallen between the three of them.

"I think it's gonna be another boy," Leora said.

"Oh please, you just want to be the only girl," Adam said looking at his sister.

"No, I think it's gonna be a boy, no reason I just do," Leora said defensively.

"Well I think it's gonna be a girl and she and Miri will be like the best of friends," Adam said smiling at the though of Miri and Jenny playing together when they got older.

"Yeah I think we're gonna get another sister," Kyle said.

"Well we'll find out soon, it's almost time," Adam said.

"Why'd it take longer with you?" Kyle asked.

"Well they had been trying to stop my labor, I was three months early, I'm actually supposed to be still pregnant right now," Adam said.

"Right, I knew that," Kyle said nodding his head. Adam just laughed at his brother. He turned around with Miri and started walking again. Jake and Cooper walked into the family room and Adam smirked at Jake.

"Hey where were you?" Adam asked.

"Nowhere, my phone was on vibrate," Jake said lamely.

"Yeah right," Adam snorted.

"Adam drop it," Jake said. Adam saw right through his lie and Jake knew it too.

"Well next time, just make sure you don't put your shirt on backwards," Adam said laughing. Jake looked down at his shirt and saw his tag sticking out of the front of his shirt. His face turned red. Miri started to cry again and Adam sighed. He checked her diaper and she needed to be changed. Adam walked over to her diaper bag and picked it up. He headed to the bathroom. Cooper was right behind him.

"You could lay off Jake you know," Cooper said.

"Oh he knows I'm just messing with him," Adam said, "we've got an understanding," he said.

"Adam," Cooper said.

"Come on Coop stop, in a week he'll be gone I've got to get a few months worth of cracks at him cause I won't get to see him all the time," Adam snapped as he walked into the bathroom with Miri. Cooper followed him.

"I know he's going to college but he's only going to UCLA and will be a half hour away," Cooper said.

"Yeah, but he'll be busy with classes and Damien," Adam said.

"Yeah, but you're his brother, he'll make time for you more so than the other two because you two are so close in age and get along better than he does with the other two even if you fight a lot," Cooper said.

"I know we fight, but it's part of who we are. It's how Jake and I have always been," Adam said as he set Miri on the changing table and got a diaper and some wipes out. He started changing his daughter's diaper.

"I mean it was obvious about what he did but did you have to embarrass him like that," Cooper asked.

"Oh come on it was only Kyle and Leora, it's not like I did it in front of dad and pops," Adam said.

"That's true," Cooper said nodding his head while Adam finished changing Miri. He handed Cooper the dirty diaper and he threw it out. Adam closed Miri's onesie and put her little pink pants back on and picked her up. Cooper grabbed the diaper bag.

"Besides I'm sure you and Blaine take cracks at one another," Adam said as they walked out of the bathroom.

"Ok yeah, but still we've got other things to worry about," Cooper said.

"I know," Adam said. They walked back into the family room where Jake was sitting with Kyle and Leora talking to them. Adam sat down with Miri and rocked her hoping she wouldn't cry. Cooper sat down next to him. They all settled into wait for Kendall to have the baby.

"Do dad and pops know you here?" Adam asked looking at Jake.

"Yeah, I stopped in his room when I got here. Pops bought my lie but I don't think dad did," Jake said.

"Well yeah he's like me, he's observant," Adam said, "even when he's in pain," he added quickly. Jake laughed and nodded his head. That was one way Adam was like Kendall with. They were both observant. They could tell when someone was lying or notice changes like Adam did with Jake's shirt.

-Landslide-

A cry pierced the air as Kendall fell back with a groan. He looked at James and smiled weakly. He took a few deep breaths and saw James smile and turn to him.

"It's a girl," James said happily. Kendall gave him another weak smile. He was tired and wanted nothing more than to go to sleep and not wake up for a few days. Then Kendall saw a nurse walking over towards him with a pink bundle in her arms. Kendall held his arms out before James could even ask. James just smiled and watched as the nurse handed Kendall their daughter.

"So Jenny then?" James asked looking at Kendall as he moved over to the blonde. Kendall looked down at her. She had light blonde hair and dark eyes that would most likely change to a hazel color.

"Yeah, Jenny," Kendall said looking at her. He brought his hand up and he placed his finger to her hand. She grabbed it and squeezed and Kendall smiled.

Kendall sat there just holding Jenny in his arms. He had waited for this for so long and she was finally here. It was a bit hard to believe that she was finally here, yet here she was in his arms holding his finger. Kendall looked up at James.

"She's beautiful," Kendall said.

"Yeah," James said smiling. James held his hands out wanting to hold her before she was taken away to the nursery. Kendall reluctantly let her go and James smiled as he took her into his arms.

Kendall laid back on his bed and closed his eyes for a moment. He was tired and he just needed to rest a bit.

-Landslide-

Kendall heard voices talking in his room. It sounded like James and Adam talking. There was also light laughter. That wasn't James or Adam. It sounded more like Jake. Kendall opened his eyes and saw the three he had heard standing at the foot of his bed with Kyle and Leora as well. James turned to look at Kendall and smiled.

"You're awake," he said moving over to Kendall's side and pecking him on the lips. The four kids groaned at their dads show of affection, but it lacked the annoyance it usually held.

"Where is she?" Kendall asked looking around for the newest addition to their family.

"Relax they'll be bringing her in shortly," James said smiling at Kendall.

"How long was I out?" Kendall asked.

"Just a few hours, and I want to tell you to go back to sleep but I know you won't listen," James said looking down at the stubborn blonde. Kendall just grinned that James knew him so well.

"So I was just saying Miri is getting testy and I think she needs to go home," Adam said slowly.

"Go ahead," James said.

"Yeah, go it's not like you won't ever get to see her," Kendall said.

"Thanks," Adam said as he left the room heading to the family room where Cooper was with Miri.

"So we got to see her and she's so cute," Leora said turning to Kendall.

"Yeah, she's adorable," Jake said smiling.

The three Knight children turned as the door opened once more and a nurse walked in pushing a cart with a baby bed on it into the room. Kendall sat up straighter and looked at her. James walked over to her and picked up Jenny and walked over to Kendall. He handed the small baby girl to him and Kendall smiled down at her.

Jenny was just perfect. She was adorable and tiny. Her mouth was hanging open and her eyes were wide as they looked up at her daddy. Kendall smiled at her and was excited for the years to come with her. After Leora had been born he had always wanted another daughter, but before he knew it time flew and he just assumed James didn't want anymore kids and he had been ok with that. He'd get a granddaughter from one of the kids to spoil and love. He had never thought he'd get a second daughter. Yet here she was.

Jenny was passed around the room, much like Miri had been when she was first born. This time everyone was happier. James kept an eye on Jenny as he talked to Kendall and told him that Carlos and Logan had left to take care of some business and that they'd be back with the girls and Miles soon. Kendall just watched as his kids held their baby sister and were happily talking. Jake and Kyle were happy about it saying Miri would have a best friend to grow up with. Leora seemed the least happy about Jenny, she was happy, but Kendall noticed her hesitance. It might just be his imagination, why wouldn't Leora be happy? Kendall shrugged it off and turned to James.

Eventually Carlos and Logan walked into the room followed by Lilly, Miles, and Layla. Al five of them were excited about Jenny and eager to see her. Miles was scared about holding her, but with some help he managed. Carlos and Logan were happy about Jenny and offered to help if they ever needed it. Kendall knew they would take them up on that offer since there was going to be two babies in the house again. Katie and Tyler visited along with their kids and were happy to have another niece. Katie told Kendall that Jennifer was out of town on business but knew that Jenny was born.

Eventually everyone left leaving Kendall and James alone with Jenny. Kendall was currently trying to feed her. She wasn't taking the nipple though. Kendall sighed and set the bottle aside. He knew it took awhile to get babies to eat and she would when she was ready. He looked at James.

"When she's ready," James sighed.

"I know," Kendall said, "this isn't my first time," he added grinning.

"I know that, but just relax and we'll try again later," James said.

"You're going to be staying the night with me?" Kendall asked.

"Duh," James said moving over to Kendall's bedside once more. He sat down beside the blonde. Kendall looked up at him with a smile.

"So this is it," Kendall said looking down at Jenny.

"Yep, we've got baby number five and we're done," James said.

"Have you set everything up then?" Kendall asked. James nodded his head. "you get yours done while you're here already and I'm next week the day after Jake leaves," he said.

"Good, I don't want anymore surprises," Kendall said, "why wait so long?" he asked.

"Give you time to recover fully from giving birth and your operation," James said. Kendall nodded his head.

"You ready to do this all over again?" Kendall asked looking down at Jenny.

"Yeah, I think I am," James said looking down at their daughter.

Kendall sat there looking at her. He was ready to do the whole baby thing again. It had been so long since they had done it, but he was sure he could do it again. This time around the kids were older and able to help too.

"We'll get through this Kendall," James said.

"I know, but can you believe that just a year ago we were getting ready for Jake to turn eighteen and worried about him getting pregnant by that douche," Kendall said.

"Kendall," James said shocked.

"What Evan was a douche," Kendall said. James laughed and nodded his head in agreement. "I mean we weren't even thinking about Adam getting pregnant and we weren't even thinking about having another kid," he said.

"And here we are with a baby and already grandparents," James said.

The two sat there for a moment thinking over all the changes that had happened to them in the last year. A lot had happened from them getting pregnant, Adam getting pregnant, Jennifer getting breast cancer, to Jake almost getting his organs stolen. So much had happened and in just under a year. Things had changed and they were still changing.

"My mother is gonna flip when she hears what we decided on for her name, I don't think I told her that it was Jennifer," Kendall said. James laughed and nodded his head.

"My mother is gonna be mad that Brooke is her middle name," James said.

"You haven't told her yet have you?" Kendall asked.

"No," James said shaking his head.

"Wuss," Kendall said laughing.

"With a mother like mine you would be too, not shut up," James said

"I love you," Kendall said.

"Love you too," James grumbled with a pout. Kendall turned his head and looked at the brunette with a smile. James' pout turned into a smile and he leaned over and kissed the blonde on the lips.

**Boom! That's the end. This fic is over and up next is Aftermath, which should be up in a few days if all goes well. Anyone notice what I did with teh chapter title? Huh? I'm so smart. So Aftermath will pick up with Jake and Damien leaving for college. Jenny will be home and Adam and Cooper taking care of Miri and Miles adjusting to being a Mitchell for good? So hopefully it will be posted soon. Also keep your eyes open for another Kames fic I have started. It wil be differnet from any Kames I have written so far. It will also have Cargan. **

**Also I want to thank you my readers for reading this fic and putting up with me and my craziness and random plot twists (more to come in Aftermath) and just thanks for sticking with me. I love you all and I know I don't say that often enough so, I love you guys!**

**Always **

**OUTOFMYMIND**


End file.
